Weiss Reacts: Volume 3!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Our loveable heiress reacts to much more fanfiction, tropes, games and the like! Second Sequel to Weiss Reacts. Parody, crack, AU, OOC stuff, OCs, crossovers, and whatnot. Rated T for antics and insanity. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Chapter: Kamen Rider Gaim, Part 2! "And you wonder why I hate him, Yang." NO RVB REQUESTS. Part of the Reactsverse.
1. Weiss Reacts to Substitute Teachers Pt 1

**Weiss Reacts to Substitute Teachers, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts Volume 3! And man, man,** _ **man**_ **am I excited for this! Firstly, we will be confirming, thus far, what will definitely be featured! Anyone who's applied or given their blessing for fics, do not despair- these are only being confirmed to remind myself to do something on them, so there's still a chance for you!**

 **On the fic side,** **Half-Blind Otaku's** **We Were Close,** **Nutshop's** **Nora's Arc and** **Chris7221's** **Emergence, Aliens Among Us, Those Left Behind and Convergence, and finally, our very own Lucina Reacts! On the non-fic side, K-On!, Squid Girl, Gurren Lagann, Code MENT and SAO Abridged- the only SAO-related** _ **anything**_ **this fic gets near!**

 **But enough shots at SAO, now we're being serious. If you want to submit a fic, please, please,** _ **please**_ **read the rules now up in my profile. I cannot stress this enough. If you want your fic to get in, you're subject to all of these rules. I know, I probably sound like a tired schoolteacher, but please, do take the time to read them, this makes the process a lot easier. I also reserve the right to change them at any time. But, now that's out of the way, let's start this fic with a bang!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd make the Grimmfather fight canon.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

" _With strange aeons, even death may die._ Huh."

Yang tilted her head, scratching her head. "…..that sounds familiar. Any of you guys ever heard that phrase before? It sounds badass."

Weiss nodded slowly. "You know, I think I may have read that line before, but if I have, I can't seem to remember where it's from."

Blake sighed, unloading a duffel bag containing all of her clothes from the summer and other supplies she'd brought with her onto the dorm's desk. "Yeah. It really does sound familiar, but I can't for the _life_ of me remember where I first heard it."

Ruby was also unpacking, stretching her arms. "Yeaaah, I don't know. It doesn't really sound all that familiar to me at all. Hey, Weiss, could you help me take my laptop out?"  
"Sure. Move up a little."

Team RWBY, along with the rest of Beacon, had taken their leave after the Harvest Festival and the graduation ceremony for the older year- although some, like Winter, had to stay in the academy to finish their studies due to having elected for an extended expedition for extra credit and missing out on some of their studies- and had taken off for the end-of-school-year holidays. As it transpired, Weiss and Ruby ended up spending the summer together due to Siegfried, Weiss' father, and Ruby's parents having made the executive decision that the two lovers needed to spend their last summer at Beacon together. Thus, the Schnee and Rose-Xiao Long family spent their summer at a beach house owned by Siegfried, their first summer as a family in hindsight.

With Yang and Siegfried along, of course, it was highly embarrassing, and the couple had hardly any time to themselves. With Winter, of all people, it became plain awkward. Yin, Yang's mother, was the only person to give them any time to themselves in the end.

Blake, meanwhile, had elected to go home to her father Ysengrim to reconnect with him. It seemed successful, judging by her happy mood when she arrived at the academy the same time Ruby, Yang and Weiss did.

All in all, it was an uneventful, if very embarrassing, summer holiday month for team RWBY. Fortunately, it was, for almost everyone was exhausted for the month, having slain one of the most powerful and ancient Grimm known to man and Faunus alike. Indeed, a break was welcome after all that.

Of course, all good things came to an end, and even that holiday had to end, and so it was that Team RWBY returned to their dorm. Weiss sighed.

"Yang, you were such a pain, you know?" The heiress remarked, glaring at her.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time. You know how much my dad likes you dating Rubes." The brawler retorted, giggling. "He thinks it's cute you get all blushy when Ruby embarrasses you~"  
"I-I don't get embarrassed like that, you dunce!" The heiress snapped, blushing in embarrassment. Blake raised an eyebrow at the remark, but said nothing.

"What's that look for, Belladonna? Huh? What?"

"Nothing." The catgirl shrugged casually. "Get back to unpacking already."  
Weiss scoffed, shaking her head. "…tch. Idiot. Sometimes, I just don't understand what kind of things go through your head…."

Ruby took out one last pair of clothes from her bag and placed it on the chair in front of her, to be transferred to the cabinet later, and checked the clock. "…..you know, guys, we're a little late."  
"For?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, before realising what, exactly, they were late for and clapping herself on the forehead. "…..I am a _complete_ dunce. We have to go to that special assembly for everyone in our year, remember?"  
"Oh, right!" Yang nodded in agreement, realising what she was talking about. "Ozpin was going to talk about something, wasn't he?"

"He might tell us what's up with Professor Faust." Blake offered helpfully. "Supposedly, she's not even back yet."

"Not back yet?" The heiress tilted her head. "Why wouldn't she be back yet?""

The brawler next to her shrugged. "Beats me. I think that Grimmfather incident took a bit out of her, though- she looked pretty pale when we beat it. She was also talking about some guy called 'Johann', too. You think he might've been someone important?"  
"Let us not tarry!" Weiss reminded them, strolling towards the door. "Let's go!"

Yang stared at her, blinking. "…..did she seriously _just_ say 'tarry'?"

"I heard that, Xiao Long!"

Blake rolled her eyes, looking to Ruby. "Your girlfriend is insane, you know that?"

"Well, you should, you've lived with her for four years." The reaper retorted. "Not that I don't like it~"

"….and, of course, like your sister, you have _very_ strange kinks." The catgirl remarked, placing the last of her clothes on her desk before heading out, taking care to tie her ever-present ribbon over her head before going out.

Yang stared at her briefly as she passed by, almost too long. Ruby tapped her over the shoulder.

"Yang?"  
"H-huh?" The brawler shook her head. "What?"  
"…you were staring at Blake all weird." The reaper noted, frowning. "Are you crushing on Blake or something?"  
"Haha. Hahahaha. Ha! Good joke, Ruby." Yang smiled at her, patting her on her shoulder. "Good joke, Rubes. Let's go, eh?"

The brawler walked out of the room hastily, leaving her sister confused.

"…..what was that about?" Ruby mused to herself, before shaking her head. "Weiss is going to kill me if I'm late!"

* * *

 _Five minutes, in Beacon's Main Hall…._

Team RWBY managed to slide into a space at the back of the hall just in time- Professor Amadeus, the old music teacher, stared at them with his hawkish eyes behind his gold-rimmed spectacles and shook his head as he held the door open just enough for them to slip in.

"Good afternoon, ladies." The old man remarked drily. "I suppose your packing was uneventful?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, sir." Yang wheezed out, settling into the chair next to Blake. The old composer sighed.

"Don't make a habit of it. You're the oldest students in the school now, bar a few. You should set the bar high." Professor Amadeus warned, before standing in front of the door, placing his hands atop each other and watching Ozpin take the stage.

Onstage, Ozpin stood up in behind a long table, with the staff of Beacon thus far- all the usual teachers, minus Professor Faust- holding up a microphone, calmly awaiting the cessation of all chatter in the hall. As it faded away, he cleared his throat, silencing the last few stray speakers.

"…..thank you for your attention." The headmaster announced, breathing heavily. "Welcome, once more, to another year at Beacon Academy. I hope the summer has been well for you all, and now that you are all rested, you can prepare for another year of studying and education with us."

Weiss glared at Yang, who spared her a smirk. "…all rested my backside."

Ozpin continued. "As you may be aware, this is a special assembly, and only the staff and any Huntsmen and Huntresses in the last year of Hunting education are present here today. The reason may already be obvious to you. I wish to address you all with a special message.

You who still remain here today are the cream of the crop of our Hunters. Others have dropped out, unable to cope with the stress, or have been through infirmity or trauma been rendered incapable. Yet others have been removed from the Academy, having proven themselves unworthy of the education we provide. Those of you still left today, you have proven yourselves worthy. You have become young men and women to be proud of and to be celebrated.

If you are not yet aware, there are also those among you who have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Misses Scarlatina and Winter Schnee, were awarded the Light of Beacon, our highest award, for their actions two months ago in preventing a disaster to Beacon and vanquishing one of the greatest threats to the Kingdom. They are examples to be held up and followed."  
Yang smiled proudly at the thought of herself being an example to be looked up to and followed.

"Sexy _and_ badass. Good taste."

"Quiet." Weiss growled.

"But, we have already awarded them, and so we must concentrate on the rest of you." The headmaster announced, turning to the rest. "All of you have the potential for equally heroic deeds. All of you are examples to be held up to the rest of the school. You are, all of you, and pardon the pun, the beacon-light to Beacon Academy, and I expect you all to hold up to that standard.

However, now, we must discuss less abstract matters."

Ozpin gestured to the empty seat that Professor Faust should have occupied.

"As you may have noticed, Professor Faust is absent. This is as a result of the events of two months ago, as she has requested a leave for psychological reasons and will return next week. For the moment, we have acquired a new teacher to take over her Dust Theory and History lessons, Professor Quirinus Albus."

At that moment, a man the audience hadn't noticed stood up, surveying the audience.

He was of average height, about a head taller than his neighbour Glynda. His short, messy hair was pure white, whiter than even Weiss' hair, and his skin was pale- not so pale that he looked chalky, but he looked too pale for a Hunter, which he presumably was. His eyes were a deep crimson, presenting a stark contrast to his ivory face.

His clothing, too, was unusual- a crisscross of blue and silver metal plates across his torso, his chest and shoulders covered by a brown cloak draped around them. His legs were armoured fully with silver plates, right down to his feet, clad in black military boots, and next to his waist, the pommel of a sword was visible. Finally, around his neck and hanging down the front of his chest was a strange, iridescent stone hanging on a small chain, glinting in the light.

Professor Albus gave a small bow to the audience before sitting back down.

Yang tilted her head. "…..he looks familiar."  
"I know, right?" Blake looked to her, nodding in agreement. "…..I think we've seen this Professor Albus guy before."

"Apart from that, Professor Fall would like to see teams MLDY and CRDL after the assembly, and Professor Oobleck would like to speak to the following students regarding their choices for this year- Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias and Miltiades Malachite. The rest of you may vacate the hall. Your first lessons will be in an hour to allow you all time to acclimatize to the Academy again.

I hope you all have a great rest of the year."

With that, Ozpin left the stage as the teachers stationed at the doors began to open them and let the students pile out.

* * *

Ruby pulled out her scroll, checking her lessons. "…..we all have Dust Theory together, right?"  
"Yep. Professor Faust is teaching us." Weiss replied. "Or, rather, Professor Albus, whoever he is. I guess we get the new guy."  
"He's only here for a week." Yang reminded them with a sigh. "Shame. He actually looks fun."

Team JNPR walked up to them, with Nora the only one appearing with a visible change over the holidays; she was now wearing what appeared to be a _sombrero_ and a fake moustache.

"…what's with the ridiculous hat?" The heiress drily inquired. Nora grinned.

"I like this hat! It's comfy and easy to wear!"

"Hey. Uh, yeah. How are you guys?" Jaune inquired, smiling.

"Ready and raring to slack off!" Yang cheered, earning her a smack by Weiss.

"Already tired of Yang being a dunce and I haven't been back two hours yet."

Ruby tipped her head towards the knight. "What about you guys?"  
"We're good." Ren responded. Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "Couldn't be better."

Professor Albus passed by them suddenly, examining them with his red eyes.

"Ah. Team RWBY and Team JNPR." He announced, in a somewhat youthful voice, smiling. "You must be the teams Ozpin and my colleagues seem to love talking about.

I expect big things from you in my lessons, even if I am only teaching for a week. See you in an hour."

Nodding to them, the white-haired man strolled past them. Ren examined him from behind, frowning.

"….you know, there's something wrong with this." The gunslinger muttered when he was sure the professor was out of earshot.

Weiss looked at him, confused. "What?"  
"I believe he might be part of the Antic Order." Ren declared.

Weiss shook her head. "Impossible! How could you possibly know that?"  
Jaune shrugged. "Ren's told me the same thing. He says he has proof."

The gunslinger nodded in agreement. "I do indeed have proof." He produced a pile of papers, showing them to everyone present.

Pyrrha scratched her head, confused. "What is it?"  
"It's a communique from the Antic Order Headquarters in Fuyuki City." Ren explained. "You can see from the header that it was assigned by Reflet."  
"Yang's older counterpart from Ylisse…." The heiress muttered.

"The communique wasn't meant to reach us, but I managed to pilfer this from Cinder's office." The gunslinger continued. "Basically, the gist of it is, they're sending someone to the school to teach us how to prank people.

To that, I protest!"  
The heiress rolled her eyes. "One, I find it _highly_ doubtful that people shouldn't teach you how to properly do anything. _Two_ , I find it too coincidental that the Antic Order sends in an instructor for your antics on the _same_ day school just _happens_ to need a teacher! That's far too easy."

Yang shrugged. "Sounds like the Order. Nobody would expect it. It's too obvious. Exactly what I'd think, after all."

Jaune crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Too easy, like Weiss says. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, they probably sent someone like, I dunno, Haruhi or something-"  
"You realise that Haruhi, as in, _Suzumiya_ actually works for the Order, right?" The gunslinger pointed out. "I'm assuming you're talking about her and not _Fujioka_."

"…if I understood anything about these stupid anime you all watch, I might be horrified." Weiss snapped. "Look, whoever they send, I doubt it was Professor Albus."

"…..you having said that, the chances are he likely will be." Blake shrugged. "I say we watch him during class and see if he has ulterior motives."

Ruby gaped, surprised. "A detective mission?"  
"Well, I kinda need to find the person who needs to teach me how to prank and give him a piece of my mind." Ren remarked, looking as if he had been slapped. "How dare they! I practically _pioneered_ pranking here! They have the _gall_ to send some random person to teach me…."

Weiss sighed. Not even a full hour back in Beacon and now she was in some sort of stupid plot to prove that the new substitute teacher was in fact an Antic Order member.

"It's settled, then. We're going to his class and spying on him, since we have no other choice and you all seem to be convinced." The heiress uttered. "But don't think I like this very much. I don't."

"And if anyone finds any evidence that he's in the Antic Order, come back and collate evidence so we can prove it and I can purge it from my territory, got it?"

"I'm so excited!" Ruby cheered. "Nothing like a good stakeout!"

Weiss facepalmed. She was already exasperated and exhausted, and now this.

'… _..this had better be worth it.'_ The heiress remarked irritably. _'Good enough to suspect a perfectly innocent man…..'_

"Fine. Get your stuff ready, meet down here in bottles and go into your dorms, we'll meet in one hour for Dust Theory."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, the mystery of Quirinius Albus continues! The insanity has only just begun, lads. Only. Just. Begun.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, criticisms, reviews and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	2. Weiss Reacts to Substitute Teachers Pt 2

**Weiss Reacts to Substitute Teachers, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Man, the last week's been busy and this week's no different. However, it did not come without productiveness on the fanfic front, ladies and gents; we have acquired the works of** **momoxtoshiro** **and** **TheCodyKnight** **for featuring in Weiss Reacts! Thanks, guys, your approval really does mean a lot, especially for me, as this fic is always looking for authors who deserve the shilling.**

 **But, enough about stuff which won't really pay off for the next few months. Let's bombard you with stuff that also won't pay off for the next few months!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would see Jaune's family in Volume 3. (And they would all be badasses.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Weiss was the first to arrive outside Professor Faust's usual classroom. The heiress almost expected the usual evil cackle as the witch strode past, before remembering Faust was still on leave. She felt her chest twinge slightly at the lack of the laughing professor, for whatever reason.

She sighed, checking her time on her scroll. Class was in five minutes, and almost none of her comrades had arrived yet, despite them having agreed to meet here.

"So much for staking out Professor Albus." The heiress muttered darkly. "Excellent."

"Hm? You were saying something?"

Weiss blinked, before turning to see Professor Albus behind her, one hand on the iridescent stone hanging from his neck. She froze, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"S-sir! I wasn't expecting you this early!" The heiress remarked. The white-haired man shrugged.

"I decided to scout out my students." He explained, chuckling. "After all, I'd prefer to get to know you all as much as possible, given I'm only going to be teaching you for a week or so and I'd rather not be unprepared, no?"

Weiss nodded slowly, watching him closely. "Of course. That seems…..logical. Sir, where are you from, if I might ask? Sorry if I sound rude, but I was a little curious."  
Professor Albus paused briefly, a pensive expression on his face, before responding with an enigmatic smile. "My home is in a far-off land, Miss Schnee, and I have long decided not to speak too much about it. I don't believe you'll have reason to have heard of it, either. Maybe another time.

Regardless, you should probably take your seat inside. Class is in five minutes."

With that, the professor walked into the room, leaving a confused Weiss behind.

"…tch. That seems suspicious, how he refuses to talk about where he comes from…." The heiress muttered, before turning around to see the rest of team RWBY and JNPR arrive. She folded her arms, looking at them irritably.

"Where were you people?" Weiss snapped. "I was just questioning Professor Albus, and you guys really might've been useful!"  
"Nora didn't want to take her sombrero off." Jaune remarked, sighing. The berserker crossed her arms, pouting.

"You guys are meanies! The sloth gods demanded that I wear that hat! And the moustache!"

"Hell will freeze over the day the sloth gods actually exist….." Yang remarked, rolling her eyes. "Also, did you find anything out about Professor Albus?"  
"Apart from him being a mysterious stranger for the sake of mystery, I haven't a clue." Weiss responded, sighing. "Did any of you do any investigation between our meeting earlier and now?"  
"Unlike you, Weiss, we don't instantaneously get ready for lessons." Yang remarked, sighing. "Although in hindsight, using a button camera would've been nice."  
"The _one_ time your blasted pervert cameras would've been useful and you _forget_ to use it." The heiress facepalmed. "I wonder why I even got involved with this investigation. Besides, he seems far too normal to be part of the Antic Order."

Ren scoffed. "We'll see about that. It's just _far_ too coincidental that this guy shows up after a communique comes in from my higher ups that I need a lesson in antics.

I'll show those amateurs what a lesson in antics looks like…." The gunslinger looked somewhat irritated. "Dare to teach _me_ how to prank people….the nerve of Reflet…I'll have her know I _still_ know what she did with her husband that one night….."

"Awwww…..Renny…." Nora frowned, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You'll always be number one prankster in my heart~"  
He sighed, loosening up slightly at her touch. "…..thanks…."

Weiss rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Are you _seriously_ losing it because the Antic Order decided to teach you how to prank people?"  
"Ren has his complex about being the best." Yang admitted, shrugging. "It makes him the best mentor ever. But also a _terrible_ loser."

"….can we just get into class already?" Jaune called over to his team. "The rest of the class is walking in now, y'know. And we can do more investigating of Professor Albus while we're in here, you know."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "Indeed. He will likely spend most of the first half of the lesson introducing himself, so we are likely to determine whether or not he, or some other teacher, is here on behalf of the Antic Order."

Ruby frowned at them. "He seems cool. I don't really want him to be in the Antic Order, but if he is, he is.

Let's go before he gets annoyed, okay?"

"Alright." Blake nodded, turning to everyone else. "And you guys had better take the opportunity to ask questions while we can. If he's introducing himself, he'll have his guard down, which means he'll be more receptive to questions.

With that, both teams walked into the room, taking their seats near the front of the room, thinking carefully about how to tackle this inquiry, save for Weiss, who was merely exasperated at the sheer insanity she'd gotten herself into once more.

' _Why, why in the name of Dust do I even_ agree _to this kind of stupid thing?!'_ The heiress thought, irritated at herself for being drawn into the madness.

* * *

Professor Albus looked up, scanning his students with his blood-red eyes, nodding at them. His cloak and hood was slung on the back of his chair, and his sword was in its scabbard, mounted at the side of his chair.

"Good morning, all." He called out, taking care to sweep his messy hair over his ears. "My name, as you all know, is Quirinus Albus. You may call me Albus. As, if I recall correctly, your usual teacher, Professor Faust is not present. The academy contacted me to take over her lessons temporarily until she returns from her leave.

If I am correct, we will be doing Dust Theory today. But, before we begin, I'd like to get to know you all better."

Professor Albus smiled at everyone for a few seconds, before his hand whipped out imperceptibly fast, and a crack could be heard echoing through the room.

Weiss turned around to see Dove Bronzewing cowering in his seat, with a stick of chalk embedded deeply in the wall over his head. The professor sighed, shaking his head.

"Mister Bronzewing, correct? I would prefer you do not talk over me in my lessons until I am finished speaking." He intoned firmly. "Now, as I said, do any of you have any questions?"

Weiss nudged Yang, who was sitting to her left. "Psst. Your cue."  
"Oh, right." The brawler nodded, whispering back, before raising her hand. "Sir, where are you from? I don't think I've ever heard a name like _Quirinus Albus_ before."

"Ah. Good question." The professor responded, thinking briefly and tapping a finger on his chin. "I….hail from a far-off land. You will likely have never heard of it, and so I won't bore you with the details. Next question?"

Ren raised his hand next. "Have you worked for anyone before this?"  
"I have…..not worked for anyone before this job, no. I work as a freelancer." Professor Albus responded in an almost practiced tone. "Next?"

It was Blake's turn to assail him with a question. The catgirl whipped her hand up and asked her question quickly. "What do you normally teach?"

"Atlesian History." The professor answered just as hastily. "Although I do have some experience in Dust Theory.

Now, is that all?"

Nobody else raised their hands. Weiss factored in what the professor had claimed, sliding her hand up slightly before putting it back down, seemingly satisfied. Professor Albus smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Well, now that we're done with question time, why don't we crack on with some work?" He declared. "If you can take out _A Treatise On The Holyest Duste_ by Agrippeus and turn to page fifty-seven, I believe we will be continuing on from Professor Faust's work last semester….."

"We found absolutely nothing!" Yang harshly whispered back to Weiss, who shrugged.

"Tch. He's good." The heiress admitted. "…..just let it go for now. We'll discuss this later."

Ruby tapped her on the shoulder, frowning. "…..u-uh….Weiss?"  
"Yes?"  
"I….kinda forgot my book today…." The reaper admitted, blushing slightly. "I…kinda left it in my bag…."  
" _Ruby_ , for Dust's sake, if your head wasn't attached to you, you'd forget that too, wouldn't you?" The heiress sighed. "If you weren't my girlfriend and a cute dunce, I'd slap you for this.

Give me a second. I think we can share books."

…..

 _After the lesson….._

Give or take, it was an almost normal lesson, apart from Dove and Russell cowering in their seats to avoid the chalk being flicked at them by Professor Albus. This was both useful to Weiss and absolutely confounding to everyone else, given that they had been almost entirely sure he was a prankster on the level of Cinder.

Weiss grumbled as she walked back to her dorm. "That was an absolute _waste_ of time. We didn't even learn anything about his apparent Antic Order membership, if he's even in the Order!"

Ruby giggled. "You're getting into this, aren't you?"  
"I-I'm not!" The heiress snapped. "I'm just trying to point out that you're all insane if you think that he's in the Order and here to train Ren! That's _far_ too much of a coincidence, isn't it?!"

Yang had her arms folded, a pensive expression on her face. "We'll prove that, won't we?"

"What do you mean by-"

The heiress was interrupted, however, as Ren strolled up to them, seething. His sleeves were caked in custard, and his hair was matted with maple syrup.

Yang snorted. "Ohohohohoh, Ren! What happened to you?"  
"…all of my antic supplies that I kept in my dorm were rigged." The gunslinger muttered. "There was a custard bomb in them. I can't believe I didn't see that coming, but now I have no way of proving that Professor Albus is in the Antic Order-"  
"Ohohohohoho." The brawler held up her finger. "I beg to differ, my dear sensei~"

"…what?" Weiss stared at her confusedly. "…..what do you mean?"

Yang plucked a small button camera from her pocket, winking. "I managed to place one on his cloak on the way out."

Weiss stared at her. "What is this, some sort of spy movie? Why did you bug his cloak?!"  
"I hooked it up to my scroll." Blake added, ignoring Weiss entirely and tapping it to reveal a feed, showing movement down one of the academy corridors from who was presumably Professor Albus. "We can track his movement and see if he's who he claims he is."

Ren smirked, clapping at the brawler's ingenuity. "…..genius, Yang, absolutely _genius_. I'll get the others. Then we can see whether or not this Albus person is actually in the Antic Order or not."

Weiss groaned. "Of course. Of _course_ Yang has a way of proving it.

Well, I hope you're happy about spying on some innocent man. When we prove he's not guilty, then you'll see what a complete _waste_ of time this was…." The heiress muttered, irritated. "Fine. Blake, get everyone. Then we'll have eyewitnesses, yes?"

Ren cracked his knuckles. "Let's gather in your dorm. Mine's caked in custard…..and Jaune's probably going to kill me when he finds out."

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

Blake mounted her scroll on a pod on a table in team RWBY's dorm, with everyone sitting around it, watching the feed from Professor Albus's feed. Jaune glared at Ren, sighing.

"You know those were new shirts, Ren." The knight reminded him irritably. "You know how much those shirts caused?"  
"You can blame whoever actually rigged that closet to go off, because I certainly didn't." The gunslinger shot back.

"Ssssshhh!" Yang warned them, holding her finger up to her lips. "Something's happening!"

Weiss and everyone else perked up, peering into the screen to see what the brawler was talking about.

The feed bobbed up and down-being as it was mounted on the chest of the professor- with the cloak occasionally swaying in the way of the lens. Professor Albus seemed to have stopped in front of the staffroom, his hand rapping on the door. However, there was no sound at all.

The heiress looked over to Yang. "Is this a glitch?"  
"I had to do this in a hurry, so I picked up one of the early models that had no microphones." Yang admitted. "It's not ideal, but it's what we got."  
The heiress sighed. "Perfect. You don't even use the thing we need to prove he's in the Antic Order. If we had video evidence with his voice saying it, then maybe it'd be actionable!"

"I don't think we need him saying it." Ruby spoke up, pointing towards the screen and catching Weiss' attention.

Onscreen, the door to the staffroom swung open to reveal Cinder, an uncharacteristically troubled frown on her face. Professor Albus seemed to be saying something to her, judging by the gestures his hands were making and the small nods Cinder was seemingly making in response. With one final nod, the pyromancer reached behind her and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it over to the professor, who raised it just above the lens so the bottom of the letters could be seen.

Weiss craned her head towards the screen, attempting to figure out what was written. "…..can we magnify that or something?"

"This isn't some crime show, Weiss. This camera is as magnified as it can be." Blake reminded her. "That said…...I wish he'd hold it just a little lower…."

Professor Albus' hands suddenly made a tearing motion and then another, and the pieces of the paper, rendered unreadable, fluttered down in front of the lens before disappearing from sight. Cinder nodded, looking slightly less worried, before shutting the door. With that, the feed turned to the left and began progressing down the corridor.

Ren shook his head. "Dammit. They know what they're doing. I suppose whatever's on that piece of paper, the Order really wants to keep secret…"

"We have no _proof_ he's part of the Order yet!" The heiress snapped. "What proof do you have apart from him talking to Cinder?"  
"Hang on a second!" Nora called out, pointing a wobbling finger towards the screen. "Isn't that the corridor leading to Professor Faust's office?"

Indeed, Professor Albus was visibly heading around the corner and walking briskly towards the absent professor's office, producing a set of keys and inserting them into the lock to open the door, admitting himself in. Suddenly, the button camera's feed flashed white and fell black, showing nothing more.

Ren sighed. "Wonderful. The camera broke."  
"How?!" Weiss stared at them. "I thought those cameras were resistant to just about everything! You've placed them in showers enough to know, anyway, you perverts!"  
Must be something about Faust's office…." Blake concluded. "That's annoying."

"Dammit, now I regret rushing…." The brawler sighed. "What do we do now?"  
"We send someone out." Ren suggested. "Ruby, probably, as she her Semblance can send her there faster. We figure out and investigate what's going on over there."

Ruby looked around, shrugging. "Sure, I'll do it."

"And fit her with a button camera that actually makes sound so we can actually hear what's going on!" Weiss snapped at Yang.

"And a headset." Pyrrha added helpfully. The heiress stared at her in disbelief.

"You're getting into this too, seriously?!"

…..

The reaper clipped her camera on her cloak and her headset just underneath her hood, which she put up, nodding to her team.

"Wish me luck, guys!" Ruby requested, before waving at them and walking out of the dorm. Blake tapped rapidly on her scroll, and the feed from Albus's camera was closed and replaced, with the new window now showing Ruby's feed, as she quickly rushed down the corridors towards Faust's office.

"Alright, you should be just around the corner from the office. Is Albus still there?" Yang inquired.

"You'll see on the camera-"  
"No, I mean, can you see him around the corner? Your feed is showing us a very pretty section of wall."

The reaper quickly looked around the corner, to see Professor Faust's door shut. "No, he's in the office. I don't see anyone with him, and the door's shut behind him."  
Ren nodded. "Then go behind him, open the door and see what's going on in there. We have to know, dammit!"

"Wait!" Yang held up her finger, pointing towards something just around the edge of the feed from Ruby. "…..someone's coming. Ruby, do you see them?"  
"What?! There is?" The reaper suddenly panicked, her arms visibly flailing on the feed. "What do I do?"

The thing around the edges of the feed drew into view, and Ruby stopped, gasping briefly in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa." The reaper stopped. "What the…..Grandma? What are you doing here?"  
"Demeter?" Weiss paused to blink, confused. "What's she doing here?"

Ren looked down. "…this makes no sense. What does Ruby's grandmother have to do with Professor Faust and Albus? I mean, unless she's the actual substitute teacher and Albus isn't...which makes sense, she _is_ a living legend, after all."

Indeed, the veteran Huntress turned towards her granddaughter, the bottom of her face just visible on the feed. Her mouth curled into a smile as she looked over at Ruby.

"Oh. Ruby." Demeter remarked, sounding a little confused. "….I did not expect you here."  
"I kinda, um, live and learn here, grandma." Ruby reminded her, chuckling. "So, uh…what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: I duly apologise about the lateness, I've been swamped with college work all week and have had absolutely no chances to work on this until late Thursday evening, so I'm really sorry, I'm trying to push this stuff out.**

 **However, the mystery escalates!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, thoughts, reviews and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	3. Weiss Reacts to Substitute Teachers Pt 3

**Weiss Reacts to Substitute Teachers, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Firstly, an explanation for my lateness. I've had tons of college work and outings, and between all of that and my radically changed schedule, I've actually been a little burned out lately. However, a break and a lot of stuff have changed that, and I'm back.**

 **So, a lot of people have been begging me to cover the Death Battle between Yang and Tifa. My personal stance will be quite controversial, so please, if I do express my irritation about this, please know that I hold no animosity towards anyone who disagrees with me, but as a person, I do have my own opinion about this, and the Reactsverse has never been a place for unbiased and straight analysis. Regardless, I will be featuring the Death Battle.**

 **And as for the people begging for Tifa to show up in the Reactsverse? It's not an impossibility at all. Although don't expect a battle between her and Yang to end the same way as it did in the Death Battle. With all of that out of the way, let's end this long author's note and get on with the chapter already!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the theme for Volume 3 would be quite peppy and happy. (You know, like Madoka Magica.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Sorry?" Demeter blinked, staring at Ruby.  
"I….um….kinda live here." Ruby repeated, chuckling nervously. "I mean, you _did_ end up making Ozpin let you pay for my stay here…."

Demeter nodded slowly. "…right, right, I did."  
"…..that doesn't answer my question, Grandma." The reaper replied. "What are you doing…..here? If you're looking to talk to Ozpin, his room's on the other side of the school, and I'm not sure who else you might be looking for-"  
"I was told they were over here." The veteran Huntress replied, before sighing and rubbing her eyes. "Perhaps my old eyes and ears are finally failing me. I'm sorry-"  
"What's all this commotion?" Professor Albus called, strolling over to Ruby and Demeter. He was taken aback, staring at the older Huntress.

"…..you're not Demeter Rose, are you? The Vanguard of Mountain Glenn? The Defender of Vale?" The professor replied, looking stunned. Demeter chuckled slowly.

"Indeed so. Although I'd prefer to be known by 'Grandmother', nowadays." The veteran replied good-naturedly, gesturing over to her granddaughter. "The days of myself rushing through the tunnels of Mountain Glenn are long over, I'm afraid.

Who are you, might I ask?"  
"Professor Quirinus Albus. I'm, er, filling in for Professor Faust." Professor Albus explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm currently filling in for her Dust Theory lessons."  
"Oh?" Demeter frowned. "That's a shame. I was hoping to speak to Gretchen. I had something I need her learned opinion upon, and an object I wished to procure from her…"  
"Didn't someone tell you she'd taken leave?" Ruby responded, her frown deepening.

"Not at all." Demeter responded somewhat hastily. "I'm not glad to hear about that….."

…..

 _RWBY Dorm…._

"The plot thickens!" Nora declared, her eyes narrowing to examine the screen closer. "What does Demeter want with Professor Faust?"  
"…..you know, I never knew your grandmother was so famous." Jaune admitted, turning to Yang. Suddenly, Blake stared at him, shocked by his words.

"What, you've never heard of the legends? How she held off against five Goliaths at the Valian Pass? The Expedition of Mountain Glenn? The Siege of Vale?" Blake responded, counting each incident on her fingers. The knight slowly shook his head.

"…..no? I feel a little stupid."

"Yeah." Yang nodded slowly in agreement. "Our grandma is _kind of_ a badass, just so you know. Weiss didn't even believe she was our grandma until she met her a couple of weeks ago."

"As I said, you are _far_ too undignified to be the granddaughter of such a woman." The heiress retorted, scoffing. "She would have set a far better example for you, anyway."  
"Well, she kinda, y'know, _inspired_ me to become a Huntress. Kind of hard not to live up to the Xiao Long and Rose names." The brawler replied, chuckling. "And it's just really _fun_ beating the crap out of Grimm.

And before I forget…." Yang grabbed the microphone, whispering into it. "Rubes, do you mind looking up so the rest of us can see what's going on down there?"

Ren, meanwhile, rubbed his chin, thinking carefully.

"…..it's far too convenient. Why would Demeter show up right when Professor Faust isn't in the Academy….it makes sense if she's in the Antic Order….but I doubt she is…" The gunslinger muttered under his breath, causing Nora to turn towards him.

"Huh? Renny? Did you say something?"  
"I'm just…..trying to puzzle something out…." Ren muttered. "A lot of things about this don't ring right with me…."

* * *

 _Near Faust's Office…._

Ruby flinched as Yang's voice crackled through the headset, causing Demeter to look over at her.

"Ruby?"

"Huh?" The reaper looked up. "Yes?"  
"…..what was that crackling noise just now?" The veteran inquired. "Was that some sort of communicator?"  
"Communicator? Why would I be wearing one?" Ruby replied, chuckling. "I can just walk back to my dorm, after all. It's not that far."

"You say you….needed something from Professor Faust's office?" Professor Albus responded, blinking. "I'm sorry, Miss Rose, but, I've been told to keep people out of her office for safety reasons…."  
"Is that the case?" Demeter questioned, frowning. "…well, then, Professor Albus. I….do have a message for you, involving cherubic scandals."

At that, Professor Albus froze, before his expression changed to one of understanding. He nodded.

"…..alright, Miss Rose. Do you mind coming with me? Ruby, if you would please stay here, I have to speak to your grandmother."

Ruby looked confused, but nodded in response. "….alright…."

' _Cherubic scandals? I could've sworn that…..'_

….

 _RWBY Dorm…._

"Cherubic scandals?" Ren looked up, blinking. He'd clearly never heard the phrase before, judging from his confused expression.

Weiss, however, did know what the phrase was, judging from her dumbstruck expression as she turned to Ren.

"It's…..it's a phrase my dad uses." The heiress explained. "He always uses it to get people to leave the room when he needs to talk about Siegmund privately."  
"…..Then why does Professor Albus know about it?" Yang interjected. "What's going on here?! I'm getting confused!"

The brawler started rubbing her temples, trying to make sense of the insanity happening before their eyes on the screen. Blake commandeered the microphone, whispering to Ruby.

"Ruby, listen around the corner, pay attention to what they say, and make sure you get a good look at them, alright?" The catgirl ordered.

"Yeah, but…." Ruby whispered into her own microphone in response. "….are you sure I should be listening in on this?"  
Blake sighed. "Ruby, that phrase-"

"Yeah, I know what that phrase means. But…..do you think I should listen to this conversation?"  
"If you know the phrase, you know it's only used in one context." Weiss responded. "Ruby, please."  
"…..fiiiine. But I'm not sure I should be listening to this conversation…." The reaper responded uncertainly.

…

Ruby nodded slowly to Professor Albus. "Understood, sir."

The professor exhaled briefly, running a gloved hand through his messy white hair, before nodding to Demeter. "Come with me, Miss Rose."

He gestured around the corner, away from Professor Faust's office. Demeter pursed her lips, appearing somewhat disappointed, but sighed, nodding.

"As you wish, Professor. Lead the way." The veteran moved aside to let the younger Hunter lead her. Professor Albus walked down the corridor, out of sight, followed by the veteran Huntress.

As soon as she was sure the pair were out of earshot, Ruby exhaled deeply, before speaking into her microphone.

"Are you _entirely_ sure we need to do this? I might get caught!" The reaper harshly whispered, concerned for herself.

"Rubes, this is pretty big." Yang answered hastily. "I mean, I never knew _Grandma_ knew about that phrase! Come on, Rubes, for us? Pleeaaaase?"

"…..fine, Yang, but I'm not sure I'm happy with this….." Ruby frowned, before mustering her courage and strolling towards the end of the corridor, resting herself against the wall to eavesdrop, peering around the corner with one eye and moving her cloak to place the camera within sight of the conversation.

What she could see was Professor Albus, looking somewhat troubled, and Demeter looking at him, frowning.

"So. The legendary Demeter Rose is…..also a member of the Antic Order." The instructor mused, blinking. "That's…..something."  
"Indeed so." Demeter adjusted her collar, brushing a stray strand of black hair from her eyes. "What are you doing here, might I ask?"  
"The higher-ups sent me. Miss Reflet, specifically." Professor Albus explained.

"And your orders?"  
"Fill in for Professor Faust's lessons and…..ensure the office is kept safe." The instructor responded calmly. "I was told to make sure the basement door remained locked and to not let everyone in.

Those orders came from Miss Reflet and Miss Fall."  
"…..You're a recruit, correct?" The veteran Huntress inquired, thinking carefully. Albus nodded affirmatively.

"Indeed."  
"I order you to permit me to investigate Professor Faust's room." Demeter ordered, her voice taking on an authoritative tone. Professor Albus, however, stared back at her, frowning.

"Miss Rose, I acknowledge your authority, but…..the circumstances of my assignment have made it so I can only take orders from Miss Reflet or the Wizard Marshall himself. Not even Miss Suzumiya or Okazaki can demand entry."

Demeter shook her head. "I override those orders, upon my authority. Now, _please_ , Professor, permit me to investigate the basement. There are objects of interest that I, as a Huntress and not just as a member of the Order, must take a look at."  
" _Miss Rose_ , please." Albus responded. "I cannot do that, you know how the Order's few regulations go."

"….then as a Huntress-General, appointed by the Council of Vale, I must exercise my authority and the power of _imperium._ " The veteran started, drawing herself to her full height.

Suddenly, she seemed far more intimidating, in spite of her age, and seemed even taller than the youthful Albus. Ruby swore for a second she saw the man flinch.

"Exercising my power as Huntress-General, I order you to permit me into the office. Surely, then, if you cannot allow me into the office as a member of the Order, then you must allow me as your superior Huntress."

Professor Albus blinked, looking confused. Ruby spied him muttering under his breath- she could hardly make it out, but it seemed to be an expression of confusion.

"…I see." The instructor sighed. "I…did not realise your rank was that high, Miss Rose. Forgive me, I will allow you right-"  
"That will not be necessary. I belay that order, in _my_ capacity as Huntress-General."

Demeter turned around, as did Professor Albus, to see Professor Faust, a thick red scarf tied around her neck and a leather briefcase in hand, adjusting her glasses and staring intently at Demeter. The veteran Huntress returned the stare, stepping back slightly.

"…..Gretchen. Good day." Demeter calmly greeted her as she adjusted her collar, clearing her throat. "I see you've returned early from your leave."

"I left to clear my mind." The witch responded calmly. "It seems my mind cleared up at the most opportune moment."

"Professor Faust." Professor Albus responded, nodding to her. "I was told by Miss Rose that there was something of importance within your basement that she wanted to investigate-"  
"It will not be necessary to execute this investigation." Professor Faust reassured him. Demeter crossed her arms.

"Gretchen, please understand that we need access to your basement." The veteran Huntress responded, her voice growing somewhat irritated. "This is needed for an investigation-"

"And if my basement is _needed_ , then you will go through Ozpin and then myself." Professor Faust responded firmly, adjusting her glasses. "Even the power of _imperium_ has its limits, Demeter, and even for you.

Professor Albus, I am aware you are here on behalf of the Order on Cinder's supervision. Please, tell Cinder that you are no longer needed and can return to Fuyuki immediately."

"…..yes, ma'am." The instructor nodded, giving one last look to Demeter, before briskly walking off, leaving the two veteran Huntresses to converse between themselves.

Ruby froze, staring at the face-off between the pair with an expression of awe. Demeter's steely grey eyes met with Faust's bespectacled eyes, and the atmosphere was tense, with neither budging to permit the other to move. Demeter's authoritative glare was the first to falter, however, and she looked away, shaking her head.

"So that is how it will be, Gretchen." The veteran remarked, her voice too low for any clear emotion to be deciphered.

"Indeed, Demeter." The witch responded. "That _is_ how it will be. If you wish to investigate my property in future, you will inform me about it first. Am I to be understood?"

"…clear as day." Demeter nodded curtly, before whirling around with a swift movement, wrapping her cloak around herself, and strolling back towards where Ruby was.

The reaper gasped in surprise before pulling back from the corner and clumsily whipping out her scroll to feign studying it. Demeter strolled around the corner just as Ruby bowed her head, reading the scroll. Her grandmother looked down at her, a small smile gracing her features.

"Ah. Ruby." Demeter sighed. "I'm sorry for having surprised you like that. I really am."  
The reaper looked up, chuckling nervously. "O-oh, it's fine, it's fine, really! I'm just really happy to see you, is all, Grandma!"  
"I'm happy to hear that." Demeter responded, smiling. "…..you look so much like your mother now, Ruby. I'm glad you've grown up so much, and into such a _lovely_ young woman.

Well, it seems I should be leaving now. Take care, Ruby, and say hi to Yang and your girlfriend for me, yes?"

With that, Demeter walked away briskly, leaving Ruby utterly confused.

"….what's….going on?" The reaper muttered, before pulling back to the wall as Professor Faust appeared around the corner, lugging her briefcase with her. The witch stared at her, nodding at her calmly.

"Miss Rose. It has been a long time since we last talked." Professor Faust noted, a small smile on her face. "I…..cannot thank you enough for what you did for me, defeating the Grimmfather. I must stress this.

I apologise for sounding like a broken record. I will….see you around."

The professor walked towards her office, leaving Ruby to walk back towards her dorm, trying to make sense of what she'd just witnessed.

* * *

 _Later, in RWBY dorm…._

Ruby strolled back into her dorm, looking around at her friends, who were all looking at her with anticipation.

Yang was the first to speak. "….I didn't even know Grandma was in the Antic Order. What was all that about?"  
"I would've made a remark about the fact that the Rose-Xiao Long family and the Antic Order seem to be inextricably linked…." Weiss started, before shaking her head. "…..but this is far, far more confusing."  
"…what does Demeter want with Professor Faust's basement?" Ren mused, rubbing his chin. "…..this doesn't make any sense."  
"Clearly, the Antic Order is here to watch over the professor's basement." Pyrrha explained. "But the question isn't that, but _why_? We know the Antic Order are pranksters and trolls, so what are they trying to keep so secret that Demeter had to use her Huntress rank to attempt to gain entry?"  
"And what would the most shameless mage since that Henry moron we met want to keep so secret that she'd be willing to override an ostensibly official investigation?" Weiss added, before shaking her head. "Tch. This is far too suspicious for my taste. And mysterious."  
Ren sighed. "I've got enough authority in the Order to find out what's going on here. Maybe I'll-"

"And I would prefer it remain mysterious. Ren, you won't find anything."

Everyone turned to face Cinder, who was leaning on the doorway to the dorm, crossing her arms. A somewhat disappointed expression was on her face, as she briefly brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Professor Fall?" Weiss inquired. "What are you-"  
"I am here to explain what all that was, since, being who you all are, you all have the tendency to get your noses stuck into stuff everyone tells you not to." The pyromancer remarked, smirking. "Knowing you guys, you'll never stop until you have an explanation, so I'll give you one.

It's a bunch of blackmail material that Professor Faust wants to keep secret for me and the rest of the guys. Demeter just wants it for one of her own antics. She's treating it _waaaay_ too seriously, but there you go."

"…..blackmail." Jaune sighed, shaking his head. "Of course. It's _always_ blackmail. Why can't it _not_ be blackmail for once?"  
Ren nodded slowly. "…..understood."

Cinder nodded, smiling at her students. "Now that we've cleared that up, try not to use the same frequency I use for listening on dear Glynda's room. It's kinda irritating, especially when I _just_ got to her ranting about Ozpin never noticing her…."

With a chuckle, the pyromancer walked out of the dorm, leaving teams RWBY and JNPR to look between themselves.

Pyrrha looked satisfied by the explanation. "So, blackmail material. That makes…..sense."

"No." Yang shook her head. "No, Grandma wouldn't be so serious, not about something that trivial."  
"Wouldn't she?" Blake inquired. "These _are_ antics. We _have_ fought a war over them, after all, and we have _three_ written concordats about them."  
"She's right." Ruby supported her sister. "Grandma would never attempt to pull rank or something just to get access to blackmail stuff."

Ren stretched his arms. "…well. We're going to have to look into this somehow. But…..well…..I have to go replace half my stock because they've been covered in custard."

'… _..and what, if it isn't blackmail…..is Faust so willing to hide, and Demeter so willing to find?'_ Weiss wondered all the while, trying to puzzle out the answer herself.

The rest of the day passed without incident after that. Professor Faust resumed her regular post as a teacher, and Professor Albus left after a short farewell at breakfast.

The exchange, however, remained in their minds for a while afterwards.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the plot thickens, but that'll be all for it. For now.**

 **Next chapter, Weiss Reacts to SAO Abridged! Hohohohoho…..that'll be fun.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, thoughts, reviews and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**

 **And have a stinger.**

* * *

 _Cinder's Office, the next day….._

"…so, it seems we have another suspect to add." Cinder noted, as Professor Faust, Professor Albus and Ozpin sat in her office, in front of her desk. The window behind her opened upon the late afternoon sky of Vale, as students milled in the courtyard below.

The pyromancer was troubled as she discussed the situation with her colleagues.

"It seems a repeat of seventeen years ago is upon us." Cinder explained. "Gretchen, did you ensure that nobody has gotten into the basement yet?"  
"My last check ensured that nobody had compromised its defences." The witch responded matter-of-factly. "And the password is firmly in place. Myself, Ozpin and you are the only people who know of it…unless we count the last person to try to access my basement."

"Seventeen years…and Demeter Rose is the one who attempts to break in." Ozpin noted, a slight frown on his face. "Are you sure Demeter could feasibly be the person who broke in seventeen years ago?"  
"Like I said, Ozpin, it's just my suspicion." Cinder reminded him. "I'm not sure it was her, but she could have. She certainly seemed desperate enough to force her way into the basement.

But, if she knows what's inside there, then it's not unfeasible that others do. For all we know, she could be attempting to ensure it's safe, at least on behalf of the Wizard Marshall."

"We would have been informed." Professor Faust flatly reminded her. "No. She was attempting to force her way into the basement. I'm sure of it."

"….but we cannot accuse her of being the same person from seventeen years ago. Whoever perpetrated that break-in was scared off, were they not?" Cinder reminded the others.

Ozpin exhaled deeply. "…the probability is high, Cinder. You understand this as much as I do.

If it is to be protected, then we must ensure nobody can access it. Even if it means suspect those we do not wish to suspect. We cannot view her as innocent, even if she is part of the Order. When you charged the Academy and I with its protection, you agreed that my suggestions would be taken or considered.

I am invoking that right now, Cinder."

The pyromancer flinched, clenching her teeth briefly, before breathing deeply, nodding in response.

"I…..understand, Ozpin."

"…and what of the excuse you gave team RWBY and JNPR?" Faust inquired. "What about that?"  
"They're intelligent and pretty curious kids." Cinder remarked, sighing. "Even my explanation won't be enough. We'll have to just hope we can make sure that it is protected enough.

On the meantime, I'll ensure that there's a watch on Demeter. Does that satisfy you?"  
"It does." Ozpin nodded, a troubled expression slowly appearing on his face. "I will see if I can contact Ironwood about surveillance, too.

…..however, I fear the worst, if Demeter Rose is the one who seeks it. I doubt even we can stop her, if she seeks it."

* * *

 **END**


	4. Special Chapter: SAO Abridged, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to SAO Abridged!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! And man, do we have something for you guys today! For all of you guys asking about WHICH SAO Abridged we're reacting to, it is the one by Something Witty Entertainment. And man, oh man, will there be shots at SAO canon right now.**

 **Before we begin, I will say this right now; under no circumstances, ever, will I EVER cover Sword Art Online, whether it be the light novels, anime or manga. Ever. And I reserve the right to take the mickey out of it. *smirk* Let the bombardment begin.**

 **Also, *insert shameless shill about my reboot of Homura Reacts,** **Homura Reacts Redux** **here***

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have seen Ozpin's weapon by now. (Come on, I can't be the only one who wants to know what the most badass of Beacon's Hunters wields.)**

 **Sword Art Online Abridged belongs to Something Witty Entertainment.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"….I can never understand you people sometimes." Weiss commented, reading a book in bed, grumbling. "Is there _anything_ you do apart from prank people, Yang?"  
"You mean there's _something else_ to do?" The brawler shrugged, scratching her head as she puzzled over her homework. "Gah…..damn it, Cindy, couldn't you ease up on me or something? I bought you like ten burritos yesterday!"

"Bribery won't get you anywhere, Xiao Long." The heiress retorted, shaking her head.

"Dammit. There's things I could be doing today. Like watching the new volume of RWBY!" The brawler whined. "You know how long I've been waiting for that? I paid like fifty Lien to see that thing early!

Of course, they didn't believe me when I said I was the _real_ Yang. Pfft. I should have it for free! I'm, like, the main draw of their animation!"  
"Well, too bad. Your homework comes before that, narcissist." Weiss retorted. "Oh, and we've got to train for this year's Vytal Tournament, too."  
"They haven't decided where that's taking place yet, have they?" Ruby chimed in, an oily cleaning cloth in her hands as she cleaned her military boots meticulously. "I hope it's in Vale this year. It's pretty hard to make it all the way out to Vacuo like we had to last year…."

"You were completely _unbearable_!" Weiss snapped, glaring at Yang. "You spent the entire trip sleeping on my shoulder, you idiot."

Ruby snickered. "Is that what you were doing, sis? The shippers'll love it."

"Me and Weiss? No way. I'm not into NTR like some weirdoes." The brawler scoffed, shaking her head. "And also, that's foul play, Ruby. Shipping your sister with your girlfriend?"

The heiress switched targets to her girlfriend. "Don't you _dare_."

Suddenly, Blake burst into the dorm, an irritated expression on her face.

"Yui. Of course. That blasted, stupid, moeblob _Yui_." The catgirl muttered, storming over to the dorm's desk.

Weiss looked down at her, crossing her arms. "We've been through this. We've already won against them. Please stop cursing the poor girls."  
"Not _Hirasawa_ Yui, you dunce!" Blake snapped. "That other Yui! The one from that monster of an anime!"  
Yang flinched. "…..oh Dust, what did they do now."  
"Is there something I missed?" The heiress blinked. "Am I supposed to know who this Yui is? Horie? Ikari?"

" _Kirigaya_." Blake grumbled, a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe….I can't believe some person…."  
Ruby motioned for Weiss to climb down next to her. "Come down. I'll explain what Blake's talking about."

The brawler sidled up to her partner, frowning. "What did they do?"  
"They had….the _gall_ …..to call her more _badass_ …..than Mami!" The catgirl snapped. "Have they no _taste_? Mami Tomoe, somehow less badass than a pathetic little moeblob wannabe?!"

"I don't get it." Weiss commented, confused for once. "What's Blake whining about?"  
"Sword Art Online." Ruby explained, watching her sister attempt to calm her partner down.

"…..is that one of those anime you people watch?"  
"It's _an abomination._ " Blake declared through clenched teeth. "An _abomination_."

"It's an anime about people trapped in a virtual reality MMORPG." The reaper expounded, in far greater detail than Blake did. "Blake loathes it because-"  
"Because the protagonist is an emo teen wannabe who somehow gets a harem when he's supposed to be _antisocial_ and somehow gets people worshipping him like he's the second coming of _Kamina_ because the story bends over backwards to make him look badass!

And it's far too weepy! Too much whining and not enough badassery!"

"That." Ruby nodded, pointing over to her. "That, in a nutshell, is why Blake hates SAO."

Weiss scoffed. "It can't be that bad."

"You really don't want to know." Yang commented with a frown while rubbing her partner's back. "Come on, Blakey, it's not that bad. The idiot probably just didn't-"

"That idiot who dared to say Sachi was more tragic than _Homura_. Yes, I mean the _timetravelling_ one."

"He what now?" The brawler paused, a surprised look on her face. "He _what now_?!

Oh, that's it! Blake, _show me_ where he is so I can go beat some sense into his thick skull!"

Ruby stood up, her arms outstretched to stop them from simply running out. "H-hey, guys, no need to go beating people up. They just have an opinion, and all opinions are fair, right?"  
"Opinion my backside, that moron needs a beating!" Yang remarked, cracking her knuckles. "Let's go, Blake!"  
"…or we could just go watch that one abridged series you guys like." Ruby pointed out hopefully. "That's always a thing, right?"  
"….yeah." The catgirl nodded, sighing. "That's probably a better idea than that, Yang."  
"…..aww." Yang frowned, unclenching her fists. "And I was looking forward to it. Ah, well.

Always up for watching that one. Is it the one I think you're talking about?"

"…..now I'm completely lost." Weiss commented, sighing as she turned to Ruby. "What are we watching?"

"You'll see. And yeah, Yang, it's that one." The reaper nodded, earning a smile from Yang.

"Oh. Hohohoho. I _love_ that one."  
"…well then. If _Yang_ likes it, I'm beginning to doubt the quality." The heiress remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You have _no idea_ what you're missing if you think that~" The brawler replied, winking, before turning to Ruby.

"Rubes! Boot up the computer! Blakey, come with me, we're making a munchie run!"

"…..get me some vanilla sorbet, if you can." Weiss grudgingly requested, looking to the computer as the other two members of the team left to grab food and drinks.

"Aye aye, captain!"

* * *

 _Minutes later….._

Team RWBY was, once again, huddled around a computer to watch yet another video of some sort, with Ruby occupying the chair and the rest sitting on beanbags. The reaper of the team was on DustTube, searching for something, taking care not to knock over the bottles of soft drinks and piles of snacks on the table next to her.

Weiss was crossing her arms, tapping impatiently on them. "What is it, exactly, we're watching?"

"An abridged series." Yang shrugged. "Oh, right, you're an Dustnet illiterate~"  
" _Xiao Long_ , I swear-"  
"It's basically a shortened version of a show, dubbed over and making fun of the original." Blake explained quickly. "So, basically, a parody."  
"Oh, _lovely_. More parodies." The heiress sighed. "Well, considering almost every parody we seem to read seems to be written by moronic perverts, I'm hoping this one changes my opinion."

"Found it!" Ruby declared triumphantly. "SAO Abridged, episode 1!"

"This also seems to be the only SAO _anything_ Blakey here likes." Yang whispered over to Weiss. "It's….not a good idea to put her in the same room with someone who likes it…."

"Alright." Blake cracked her knuckles, placing her face closer to the screen. "Weiss, I think you'll love it.

The main character is basically you."

The heiress stared at her irritably. "…I have a feeling that's an insult of some sort."

…..

 _Episode 1_

"…advertisements. The bane of my _existence_." Weiss remarked, irritated. "Whoever thought shoving those things in your face was the greatest idea ever should be _shot_."

Yang whistled. "Thank Dust for Adblock, am I right?"  
"…and how does this person compare to me?" The heiress huffed, glaring at Blake. "I will have you know, I am nowhere _near_ as foulmouthed and vulgar!"

"…..oh wonderful. He's one of _those_ idiots who snarks at everything." The heiress rolled her eyes. "This'll be _great_."

"That's a pretty long story for a pebble." Ruby commented. "…..who'd ever think that Lucifer of all people would put so much stock into it."

"BallsDeep69?" Weiss muttered, her eyelid twitching. "How… _mature_."  
Yang snickered. "I think it's a brilliant username."  
"Yes. Of course _you_ of all people would." The heiress scoffed.

Ruby shrugged. "There's worse. Have you ever _been_ on an MMO before?"  
"No, and thank Dust I haven't." Weiss remarked darkly, before turning to the screen and sighing loudly. "Oh, excellent. Now, they're trapped into the game. By….a person who came out from the sky in the form of blood and is insane enough to trap _himself there with them_.

Great success."

"I still can't believe any of these people haven't seen TRON _or_ Scanners!" Yang cried, scoffing. "You people have no appreciation for the classics!

…..love knows no gender. Damn straight! Also all hail yaoi."

Weiss crossed her arms. "…..unbearable? This Kirito person doesn't seem so unbearable. He seems logical-

…..and he lost it over being insulted. Well then."

Yang snickered. "…25 EXP and a manslaughter charge. That kinda dampers the mood, don't you think?"  
"…was that meant to be a _joke_ of some kind?"

 _Episode 2_

"How can he even hear the narrator? And what silent gods? What kind of stupid simile is that?!" The heiress remarked. "Good Dust."

Ruby flinched. "Two thousand people and not even one floor. That's…..horrifying."  
"I never understood why these people raged at beta testers in canon." Yang remarked. "I mean…some might be scumbags, but…..wouldn't the people who've actually _played the game before_ be at least worth a shot to winning the game?"

"Are they _idiots_?!" Weiss snapped. "Not even reading the manu-aaaand of course. Throw the weaklings at them. In a game that kills you if you die. And the _Final Solution_ …oh, how _tasteful_.

Excellent advice. And this Kirito wrote it? Belladonna, did you just compare me to some misanthropic _jerk_?!"

Blake shrugged. "You snark almost as much as he does."  
"I don't tolerate idiots!" The heiress responded irritably. "….and how, how in the name of Dust does this girl not know how to open a menu?! There's a _manual_! A _MANUAL_!

And everyone rushing in like a bunch of idiots! What are they doing?! They have a _plan_! Did they not come up with a better plan in the _hour_ they took?! How did that even happen?! You can't even _exert yourself in virtual reality_!"

"Just let it happen, Weiss, it's meant for fun." Yang sighed. "Sheesh."

"…and Kirito, you _jerk_. Forcing her to trade for it?!"

Yang chuckled. "…..I think they have worse things to worry about, if they have someone hallucinating about Jesus telling them to kill people. That might be an issue.

…..and I think they started _Laughing Coffin_ over it."

"Laughing Coffin?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, confused.

"A guild of player killers. Or, well, serial killers, considering the kind of game this is." Blake explained. "Basically, your typical always chaotic evil wannabes."

"….how _quaint._ "

 _Episode 3_

"…..that's such quality editing, just badly photochopping those blasted hats on everyone and overlaying snow over the sequence." Weiss remarked, rolling her eyes. "I'm blown away."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Can you get any more whiny?"

"Be quiet." The heiress retorted.

"…..assets?" Ruby smiled. "Oh, I got that joke."

"...that's stupid." Weiss started, pointing at the screen. "…..what kind of game manages to have NPCs bad enough they can't even detect that?!

And he manages to program a hundred floors of horrible monsters and a whole world of realistic things. Perfect."  
"Eh. Things slip through the cracks." Blake pointed out. "I know the feeling, having worked on AIs. Why do you think Nanami's so sleepy?"

"How much of a jerk is this Kirito idiot?!" Weiss cried. "Are you serious?! Hijacking that Sachi girl's problems for his own…..tch.

And _this_ is the person you compare me to?"  
Blake chuckled slowly, withering underneath her glare. "…..yeaaaah, I think that comparison was a little unfair."  
"Do you _think_?!"

"Debt to the in-game mafia? Morons." Weiss grumbled. "Excellent leader. Grabs a bunch of incompetent NPCs and gets himself in debt to the mob.

How has he _lived_ so long?"

Ruby frowned. "You know, the thing that comes next really kinda…..made me sad when I watched it in the actual anime."

"Oh, yeah. There was something about Sachi I was going to tell you, Rubes." Yang snapped her fingers. "…it was something. I dunno. I think she sounded a little like you or something."

"…..sad? What do you mean?" The heiress inquired, blinking. "…..oh. Oh.

…excellent job. You idiots walked into the most obvious trap in the world. Even _I_ would know not to walk into it! Sachi, what were you _thinking_?!"

"Writing checks their bodies couldn't cash." Yang mused. "Well….poor Sachi. I kinda liked her, you know."

"And people think she's more tragic than _Homura_ …." Blake muttered, rolling her eyes. "Give me a break."

"…and he actually _felt_ her loss? She must've meant a lot to him." Weiss mused. "Hum. Well, he managed to turn into even _more_ of a jerk for losing her…..which is a little sad, in a way.

Please, please tell me this isn't the _canon_ version of him."  
"I wish it was." Blake replied, grumbling. "Certainly better…."

"You must _hate_ his canon counterpart." Weiss mused. The catgirl looked up at her and gave her a fixed stare.

"You have _no idea_."

Ruby, meanwhile, was tilting her head at the screen. "Didn't any of you guys notice Klein and his friends just took on a _whole_ guild and won?"  
"Beaten by a guy called 'BallsDeep69'." Yang snorted. "The most humiliating way to go."

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if I'm a little unfunny. The better jokes of the series and thus the ones I can make fun of are in the next couple of episodes, and I am trying to get my writing feels back, so I do apologise. I also may have procrastinated watching the first new episode of RWBY. A little. *sheepish look***

 **Also, am I the only person who really liked Sachi? By the way, the anecdote about Sachi being considered more tragic than Homura from Madoka Magica is based on real life; apparently, there was a poll done in Japan about the most tragic character in all of anime. Sachi beat Homura out for second place. For those curious about the winner, Sayaka, from the same place as Homura, won. Make of that what you will.**

 **And, again: *insert shameless plug about Homura Reacts Redux here* ...I'm sorry. *hides***

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, reviews, criticisms and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	5. Special Chapter: SAO Abridged, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to SAO Abridged, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Well, guys, I'm looking forward to this next chapter. Primarily because I get to go rewatch Episode 7. The one with Lisbeth. Excellent. Also, the Yang/Tifa Death Battle, if I haven't said this already, IS confirmed for a later chapter, but enough about that, let's get on with this chapter! Also, *insert generic shot at SAO here*.**

 **I'm having far too much fun. Maybe I need to get myself checked up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang's bike would be part of her arsenal (if a hoverboard is, Yang's bike is totally legit).**

 **SAO Abridged belongs to Something Witty Entertainment.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Episode 4_

"…..that dragon looks _far_ too small to be made into a pair of leather _gloves_ , let alone pants." Weiss muttered, staring at Pina. "…and it heals damage.

Are you stupid? Making a rare source of healing into leather pants that'll likely get outclassed?"

"That's pretty awesome AI." Ruby mused. "Defending your wielder from damage, even at the cost of your life….."  
"Or stupid." The heiress remarked. "Far more useful to you alive than dead."

Yang snorted. "Oh, great job, Silica, you think _Kirito_ of all people is some sort of heroic knight."

Weiss blinked, nodding slowly. "Huh. So saying 'not your fault' makes him remember Sachi and act nice.

Her death must've seriously hit him hard."  
"Much harder than it hit him in canon." Blake replied drily. "And his canon self's less of a jerk, too. How surprising."

"…you know, Silica telling her whole life story to him's going to _really_ bite her in the backside…." Ruby commented, frowning. "…..did he need to know what colour of crayon she ate? How did she even remember?"

The heiress snorted. "A quantum supercomputer? How…hyperbolic. And foolish. Calculating how much one cares about something is impossible."  
"…you're kidding." Yang stared at her strangely. "…..please, please tell me you weren't taking him seriously."

Blake sighed. "Rosalia…..you _still_ realise that that dragon thing was _too small to make pants out of_?! Dust…there's badass persistence and then there's plain malice."  
"The Dustnet's full of idiots." Weiss retorted, scoffing. "I'd expect you to know this already…..

….and seriously, how bad did losing Sachi hit him? He's still crying about her, too…."

"The way he's crying, it sounds like something _completely_ different…." The brawler snickered, giggling to herself and earning a smack from Weiss. Yang rubbed the back of her head, wincing.

"What was _that_ for?!"

"For being perverted, you _deviant_!"  
"How do you know I was being perverted?!"

"You're you." Blake pointed out matter-of-factly. "If it isn't perverted, it isn't you."  
"B-Blakey! Traitor!" Yang responded, gasping in surprise. "H-how could you?!"

"…..really, Silica? REALLY?!" Weiss glared at the screen. "You care more about your _skirt_ than the fact you're about to get _eaten by a giant Piranha Plant-wannabe_?!"

"Lolis be loli-ing." Yang shrugged. "….and that is _one_ long quest chain. I can sympathise. Too much Zelda not to."

"…..that's stupid. Who decided such stupidly long quest chains should be the norm?!" The heiress grumbled.

"Apparently, people who think longer games make for better ones." The catgirl remarked. "…..and Rosalia's screwed.

Just _look_ at his eyes."

Weiss flinched. "Good _Dust_ , what happened to them? Why does he take that so personally?"  
"His moral code's weird like that." Yang reminded her. "….I'd say it's like a roulette wheel, but that reference is a _long_ way away."  
"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." The heiress replied. "…..and did he _kill_ her?! Good Dust, he's a _murderer_?!"

"…he _is_ kind of the biggest douchecanoe ever." The brawler pointed out helpfully. "And losing Sachi really _did_ hit him hard….."

Weiss sighed. "Yes. Tell him, Silica. I am _still_ irritated Blake compared me to that idiotic moronic jerk…."  
"It seemed apt! And leave me alone, it was one joke, Weiss! _One_ joke!"

"…I guess we learned why she's called Dovahkiin…." Ruby remarked, watching Silica lose it upon realising her pet could no longer be revived. "…she really could've avoided that if she hadn't told him her whole life story."  
"Considering everyone seems to have the brain capacity of a lugnut steeped in rust and left in an acid bath…." Weiss remarked, shaking her head. "I can see why this Kirito person's turned into an arrogant idiot.

Being in a world of idiots like that, even I would lose any patience I'd have for idiocy."  
"That assumes you haven't already~" Yang retorted, grinning.

"Shut _up_ , Xiao Long."

 _Episode 5_

"Sheeptar the Sheep King?" Weiss blinked, confused. "…whose stupid idea was it to call it _that_?!"

Yang giggled. "Ohohohoho. Gary-waaaait a second. He's an NPC. Wouldn't he just go back to where he's supposed to be standing around, being all NPC-y?

And ouch, that's a _lot_ of stabbing…."

"He _did_ leave Sachi to die." Ruby pointed out for her sister. "I mean, you'd totally do that."  
"….maaaaybe."

"Sachi's going to end up being an explanation for everything he does, won't it?" The heiress commented, sighing. "And to think someone like _that_ would care so much about _anyone_ ….."  
Blake suppressed a chuckle at the screen. "Did…..did Kirito seriously get _stoned_? How is that even _possible_?"  
Weiss facepalmed, shaking her head. "It seems Kayaba put in _everything_ he could possibly put in. I bet he even put some perverted indecent functions into this thing, if he put _that_ in….."  
"16.5, Weiss. 16.5." The catgirl replied, a horrified look appearing on her face for an instant. "Just…..16.5."

The heiress looked over to Yang. "What is she talking about?"  
"Don't ask."

"….I'll take that advice." Weiss nodded slowly, noting the brawler's quick and succinct response. "…..and seriously? How _mature_. Drawing on someone's face while they're asleep. The _pinnacle_ of humour."  
"They do say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit~" The brawler retorted, smirking.

Weiss shook her head, breathing heavily. "…..and of course. Well…knowing Kirito, he'll be right about that person not being dead. And nobody will believe him.

Then again, if he didn't have his foot constantly in his mouth, people might actually listen to him."

"Sound like anyone we know?" Yang remarked, smirking mischievously as she avoided a smack from Weiss.

"S-shut up!" The heiress snapped angrily.

"…..Yoga pants." Blake stared at the screen. "…..I mean…..thinking it started with A to begin with was a little stupid, but…..dammit, Kirito."  
"A person died and he's using it to prove himself right. Even if he isn't dead." Weiss muttered. "Wait….wait, Asuna's pretending to be nice? What?"  
"Nobody in this series but three people actually have hearts. Maybe." Yang admitted, shrugging.

Weiss sighed, nodding as Asuna proved to be far less tactful than she made herself out to be.

"…excellent job, making a fool out of yourself when you need a _murder weapon_ investigated." The heiress muttered. "Good Dust.

And he's probably right about them not being dead, if that weapon has nothing special about it to kill people where you can't possibly kill people."

"Makes sense. If someone could hack this game, they would've already." Ruby pointed out. "I mean, if you could glitch the game like that, then surely you could figure out how to glitch yourself into leaving the game eventually…."  
"Not all games are so easy." The catgirl pointed out. "And with something this thorough and this detailed, I doubt he'd have missed something that small.

Then again, that would make for an interesting plot arc….."

"…..and I already doubt this Schmitt is guilty. Far too convenient." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Not even a challenge to figure out it's this Grimlock guy. The question is why?"

Yang winced at Kirito's description of the punishments that most of the aforementioned Schmitt's critics wished to visit upon him. "Eesh. Not even as bad as what actually happens. Hell, pretty sure even Elf-sama got told to off himself once."  
"What kind of a moron is so sad they'd waste their time threatening to kill someone they don't know?" The heiress muttered. "I honestly don't understand the Dustnet sometimes…..

….and Yolko. Good Dust, you overacted that. How much more obvious about it can you get?"

* * *

 _Episode 6_

"…..there are dogs in this game?" Weiss blinked. "That…..seems awfully convenient. And painful.

…also, why would he be mad about not being Batman?"  
Yang shrugged. "I dunno. He isn't exactly as above it all as he likes to think."

Blake growled, shaking her head. "Schmitt, you _coward_. You unmanly _coward_. Offering orphans up to save your own skin…"  
"I dunno. I'd be begging if I was in a game where I could die in real life and I had people hunting me down…." The brawler admitted. "I mean, no way would I'd offer up kids- that's just scummy- but…..then again, I'd probably just kick their as-"  
"Ahem."  
"-backsides. Happy?"

"Happy." The heiress nodded, before her expression changed to one of irritation. "….Piece of Schmitt. Seriously. Piece of _Schmitt_.

He's worse than _you_ , Xiao Long, when it comes to puns."  
"My puns are _amazing_!" Yang protested, pouting. "Don't compare me to _that_!"

"…...are you seriously arguing about quotes in front of the people you're trying to _kill_?! How tightly are people clutching the idiot ball?!" Weiss snapped. "…and Kirito, what are you-are you _giving these people advice to get more people to hire them to kill people?!_

… _Belladonna_ -"  
"I'm sorry, alright?! I've said that twice already….." The catgirl retorted. "It was a joke. A _joke_."

Ruby shook her head. "Well, Weiss, you have a point…..the whole thing was pretty stupidly planned. I mean, for one, they forgot to clear their friends' lists…and the overacting…."  
Weiss smiled smugly. "See? I _am_ savvier about these kinds of things."  
"You still didn't see it coming in Toradora~" Yang pointed out tauntingly.

"That was _months_ ago. Drop it!"

"…wait, wait, wait." Weiss held up her finger. "Give me a second. Are you telling me that….this Grimlock moron….killed his own wife because _she didn't make him dinner?!_

WHAT?!"

The heiress started breathing heavily, clenching her fist tightly. "What….what kind of stupid, idiotic, demented _moron_ would be so stupid as to do that?! Is he some sort of lazy degenerate who can't get up and make himself dinner? Is his mind so degraded?!"

"Aaaaand Weiss has lost it." Yang whistled, extending her hand out to Blake. The catgirl grumbled, pulling out several cards of Lien and pressing them into her hand.

Ruby looked curiously at the exchange. "What's that for?"  
"Blakey bet that Weiss wouldn't lose her temper today. I bet otherwise, because, knowing our snow angel, she'd lose it eventually. And I'm richer fifty Lien now!" The brawler winked at her sister. "Thanks~"  
"…..dammit, Ruby." Blake muttered miserably.

"…..makes sense. I'd lose my composure too if I just _saw_ a real ghost…." Ruby mused. "…huh. Although how did the knife stick if she's just a ghost?"  
"And insane! What kind of stupid society raises such a degenerate sociopath?!" The heiress continued, still aggravated by the reason the crime was committed.

The brawler sighed, taking one of the cans of softdrinks and popping it open, taking a long gulp. "She'll be like that for a while. Anyone know where Sharkie-chan is?"  
"Gave it to Cardin for him to fix up after Ruby accidentally stabbed it with a fork." Blake whispered over. "It'll be back later."  
"I didn't mean to…." The reaper muttered guiltily, looking away.

…..

 _Minutes later….._

 _Episode 7_

"Alright. I am…..rid of my contempt." Weiss declared, breathing heavily. "I am rid of my contempt towards the rest of the world, and now I am ready to watch this show again."  
Yang grinned, chuckling at her teammate. "Oh, if you thought _that_ was bad, wait until you get to the end of this one?"  
"…..oh, good Dust, Kirito's going to do something _stupid_ , isn't he…." The heiress slapped her forehead with her palm, exasperated. "Why did I even bother speaking? I should really know better.

Every time I say something, it ends up becoming true!"

"…adorable boogeyman. So, basically, Velvet to Weiss." Yang mused. "…..it HAS been a while since Velvet tried to kidnap Weiss…."  
"Please, please don't." The heiress grumbled. "I would rather that she doesn't appear from the vents above me trying to pull me into a sack to rub her face into my chest again, like my luck seems to go whenever _someone_ comments on things like that…."

Yang snorted. "Chlamydia. Good Dust, Lisbeth. I love you, but good Dust, _that's_ …..that's actually pretty funny."  
"I disagree." Weiss replied, irritated. "…..and of course, her swords break the moment she declares they're the best she's had, and now she gets to be blackmailed for it.

…I already feel for this poor girl if she's stuck with this one."

"Hey, at least he has enough of a heart to give her a coat." Ruby pointed out. "That has to count for something, right?"

Weiss exhaled. "…losing Sachi really did hurt him. Good Dust, especially if he's still this badly hurt about her…..

…..I wonder, how might he act if she'd lived?"

"I never did understand why they didn't go through the implications of him losing her like they do here." Blake muttered. "That would've been somewhat interesting, instead of us getting part of an episode of him weeping like we actually did."  
"You…. _really_ don't like the canon SAO, do you?" Weiss inquired, curious.

"You have _no idea_."

"…that's a bit weird." Ruby blinked. "…..Lisbeth, why are you fantasising and telling your life story to a guy who just blackmailed you and you just met?"

"She's just way too isolated." Yang sighed. "Poor girl."

Blake's ears perked up at the next segment.

"…..ohoho. Hohoho." The catgirl grinned. "I love this part."

"….so smithing in this game is some sort of rhythm game, Space Invaders clone and a giant mech battle?" Weiss inquired.

"No, but I wish it was." Blake remarked, staring at the screen with awe. "I don't care how overpowered or stupid Kirito is. I don't care how weird the Alfheim arc is. I don't even care that they basically made all of the female characters into his harem.

If this sequence here was canon, I'd forgive it all. Seriously, they even used _freaking Guilty Gear music_!

This, my friends, is how to smith things the _manly way_! Although she does disappoint me by not wearing triangle shades like something of this calibre _deserves_."

"….riight." The heiress nodded slowly.

"MANLY SMITHING!"

Yang smirked. "And here we come, the part that'll make you rethink your comment."  
"…..good Dust. Asuna, you clingy girl." The heiress muttered. "You don't even act like you like him all that much and you traumatise Lisbeth over it?

…is nobody sacred here?"  
"Nope." Ruby shrugged. "It's an abridged series, what did you expect?"

"…nothing much-wait. Kirito. _Kirito._ " Weiss glared at the screen, clenching her teeth. "Why….just…. _why_?! Why would you do that?

Well, you've probably mentally scarred her, made her swear off friends, and turned her into a laughingstock. Associating her with faeces….she didn't even _do_ anything to you!"

Yang sighed. "Eh. Just goes to show-"  
"And are you serious? Asuna, you _burned down her house_?!" The heiress continued, ignoring the brawler's interruption. "…good Dust, I give up.

Everyone in this series is insane. Everyone!"

With that, Weiss walked out of the dorm in a huff, exasperated.

The rest of team RWBY looked between themselves, shrugging.

"…so." Yang looked around. "…anyone feel like going out for food?"  
"…I'll get Weiss first." Ruby offered.

Blake nodded, shrugging. "….why not."

And so, the afternoon continued.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Guh. A bit hard to make jokes about this if you don't first cover SAO, I've seen in hindsight. Of course, with my feelings on canon SAO being made clear, that'll never happen. Apologies.**

 **But, anyway, next chapter, we will wrap up the final arc of Emergence, courtesy of** **Chris7221** **, who also gave us permission to do the rest of his fics set in the same verse! Thanks a bunch, mate!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, thoughts, reviews and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	6. Special Chapter: Emergence, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to Emergence, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! First things first, SAO Abridged Episode 8 HAS just come out, but I will NOT react to it until there are four more episodes of SAO Abridged to react to. I recognise this will likely not happen before the volume ends. However, there WILL be a Reacts to RWBY as soon as we reach episode 5 of Volume 3. Also, because I'm hyped for Reactsverse!Winter to react to her canon self.**

 **The second thing is that this week and possibly NEXT week will be the week celebrating the Emergenceverse! That's right; today, we will cover the ending of Emergence, tomorrow, we will attempt to cover Aliens Among Us, and Dust willing, we will cover all of Convergence before we do anything else! Thanks to** **Chris7221** **for allowing us to feature his works!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Qrow would be twice as badass while drunk.**

 **Emergence and the associated universe belong to** **Chris7221.**

 **All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Yang." A finger poked the brawler's cheek lightly. She turned away from the poking, her eyes closing tighter.  
"Unnnh." Yang moaned, weakly batting away whoever was poking her.  
"Yaaaaang." The poke was replaced with light shaking.

The brawler tried to push her harasser away, slightly stronger this time. "Goaway."  
"Yang!" Ruby called out over Yang's head. That did the trick, and Yang's eyes fluttered open.

"Unnnnhh…" The brawler blinked, looking up. Yang had been sleeping on their dorm's desk in front of her laptop, with a small trail of drool leading down from the side of her mouth. "…oh. It's just you."

Ruby frowned, crossing her arms. "…..Yaaaang, what are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep early."  
"Just binging on fanfic, no….what time is it?" Yang roughly wiped the drool from her mouth, standing up and stretching her arms as she looked through the open dorm window, looking out over Beacon's fountain. "….Rubes, what time is it?"

"Nine in the morning-"  
Her sister grabbed the reaper by the shoulders, shaking her repeatedly. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY RUBES THIS IS TOO EARLY"  
A pillow suddenly smacked Yang on the head, causing her to whirl around to where she'd been hit from. "What was that?!"  
"Quit making such a racket! I'm trying to read a book here, you dunce!" Weiss snapped, grumbling. "And what do you think you're doing, sleeping on the desk?"  
"I was _binge-reading_ , Weiss. Sheesh, I thought you'd be _happy_ that I read more." The brawler retorted, rolling her eyes. The heiress scoffed.

"I doubt you were reading anything _decent_. Knowing you, you'd be hunting for those weird fics about you and Blake or something, knowing your tendencies."  
The aforementioned catgirl blushed bright red, staring at Weiss. "W-what was that for?! Why mention me?!"

"Have you _seen_ her Dustnet history?"  
"For your information, I was reading _Fire Emblem_ fanfic." Yang scoffed, before grinning. "I'm not nearly as obsessed with perverted things as you keep implying I am, princess~"

"Give me a reason to doubt that." The heiress retorted before climbing out of bed, dusting off her nightdress. "Alright, what's that behind you?"  
Yang blinked, looking confused. "Huh?"  
"Your email just got a new message." Ruby nudged her head up, looking directly at Yang's open email. The brawler nodded and turned around, reading it closely.

"…..new chapter of Convergence? Huh. Sweet." Yang remarked, smiling. "I should totally check it out when I can."

"Convergence?" Weiss inquired, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Epic fanfic, about us being in the real world. Y'know, like Emergence." The brawler explained. "I'm pretty sure it's the sequel, too."

"…Emergence? That one fic about us being transported to some sort of strange world where Aura doesn't exist and people are far more fragile than they are here?" Weiss inquired, thinking back. "….I vaguely remember it. Must've been months ago now."

Ruby shrugged. "Why don't we have a look at that fic then? I mean, we never finished it when we read it all those months ago, right?"  
Blake nodded as she climbed down next to them. "She's right. It's been a while since we read it. Maybe we should finish it. For old time's sake."

"Then I could catch up on these fanfics, too." Yang concluded. "Sounds like a plan, guys!

…but I'm eating first. And washing my face. Anyone for pancakes?"

"If anyone's making pancakes, let Ruby cook." Weiss snapped. "We remember what happened _last_ time you tried to cook."

Blake looked up at the comment, tilting her head. "…..it wasn't that bad. She _did_ cook when I was sick…."

At that comment, Yang froze stock-still. Weiss looked over at her, confused.

"….Xiao Long? What's that look for?" The heiress inquired. "Why do you suddenly look scared?  
"You don't remember anything else, right?" The brawler inquired hastily, a somewhat worried look in her eyes. "Right, Blakey? Nothing else? No kissing? No asking to be kissed?"  
"…..it's still all hazy, and I was completely delirious. No, I don't remember a thing." Blake shook her head, looking at her suspiciously. "Why, did you do something?"

"I'm not _that_ kind of girl, kitten!" Yang declared, gasping. "How could you even s-say such a t-thing?"  
"Oh, quit being a drama queen. Ruby, you can cook, right?"

The reaper twiddled her fingers, looking coyly at her. "W-well…..I suppose I could try."

"Excellent. We'll have edible food that's not cereal for once." Weiss sighed in relief. "That's something to look forward to."

"I'll go out and grab some stuff to put on it. Can't be having pancakes without those, right?" Yang reminded her teammates, grinning. "Now, to the whipped cream! Ruby, to the pancakes! Weiss, Blake, get the fanfic stuff ready!"

"…why me?" The heiress muttered under her breath, but set about working on finding the fanfic, while Ruby grabbed the dorm's apron and headed to the stove, humming _'Red Like Roses'_ and grabbing all the essential ingredients.

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

Weiss shuddered, shaking her head and putting her plate aside. She sat there, amazed.

"…Ruby, please, _always_ cook my breakfasts for me." The heiress pleaded, staring at her with the last hints of bliss leaving her glittering eyes. "What did you _do_?!"

"I just, uh…..cooked. Mom taught me how to." Ruby pointed out. "I mean, Yang's mom, obviously."

Blake nodded, letting out a satisfied belch. "Dust, Ruby. You're an amazing cook."

"And yet it doesn't run in the family….." The heiress muttered, giving Yang a dirty look.

"Well, I got all the sexiness~" The brawler retorted, smiling.

"And the stupidity." Weiss snapped back without missing a beat. "…well, at least we have the fic in front of us right now. We left off around, what, chapter thirty-nine?"

Ruby nodded as she pulled a beanbag up to them to sit and read the fic. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Shall we get started?"

 _A Higher Power_

"…..so we get to meet up with those resistance fighters who think you're some sort of badass because you annihilated the fools who tried to kill you." Weiss mused. "…..the Bride? Really?"  
"Hey, they've got good taste in films if they're calling _me_ the Bride." Yang admitted, shrugging. "Makes me want to call up Tarantino himself for an audition for his next film."

Ruby frowned. "Poor Sam, though. That's just…..I mean, you'd think it'd be cool to see all your favourite fictional characters to come to life, and _then_ you end up in a warzone because of it. That's pretty sucky.

Also…..that reminded me how…..yeah."  
"Our weapons'd be pretty brutal without Aura….." Yang muttered, looking a little disgusted. "…..this makes sense, but good Dust…..I'm not that bad when I fight, am I?"  
"Not like a blood knight, but you do enjoy a little roughing up of the bad guys." Blake pointed out. "It's just your personality."

"…aaaand to change the subject, photo-ops! Damn straight!" The brawler declared proudly. "Take your pics with the sexiest girl in Beacon!"

Weiss crossed her arm, shaking her head. "Narcissist. At least all this warzone nonsense is over, and now we can get you back to stay with a bunch of unfortunate high school students.

…and how haven't the government twigged on to the fact that there seems to be an insane blonde girl destroying terrorists?"  
"They probably did by now." The brawler pointed out. "It's not that hard."

 _In This Together_

"No such thing as evil? I dunno, with the exception of Blake's dog, Grimm tend to be _kinda_ pure evil." Yang shrugged, weighing up her world and the world in the story. "I mean, I kinda agree. Those guys who just…..ugh. That's just not cool."

Weiss frowned. "…..hope you never have to end up in something like that hellish warzone."  
"I am. Good Dust." The brawler sighed. "I feel a little sick inside, and I barely even remember the rest that happened in the story."

Ruby patted her older sister on the back, looking at her comfortingly. "Don't worry, don't worry, this part's nearly over….."  
"Just….I dunno. Maybe I'd do the same, in her situation." Yang admitted. "Or maybe I'd just run."

Blake nodded in agreement. "It's not as if you were thrown somewhere familiar here. Besides, you'd be pretty familiar with this by now."

"…..true, but it would still not be nice to end up in a warzone…." The brawler pointed out, trailing off as she reflected on that statement.

 _Federal Agents_

"Crap." Yang muttered. "Welp, the cops are here, I think we're screwed."  
Weiss blinked. "…..how would that work? They can't hurt us as hard as we can hurt them."

"I dunno. They're the cops! They'd probably overwhelm us by sheer numbers." The brawler reminded her. "…also, all this secret spy stuff.

I mean, they're technically police, a pair of spies and a military commander, but it _seems_ like a spy movie thing."  
Blake nodded, thinking carefully. "I'd imagine they're trying to figure out just how a bunch of superpowered teens ended up in their world for no reason. And hoping nobody like Siegmund ends up over there."  
"…..Yang was dangerous enough…." Weiss muttered, shaking her head. "To have that…. _man_ …..over there might signal an apocalypse."

 _Unlikely Heroes and Illegal Aliens_

"Huh. So basically, a funnier and better written version of those recap chapters O-Elf-sama writes." Yang tilted her head. "…useful."

Weiss clapped. "That brings to mind what might possibly happen if team JNPR ever ended up on that Earth…."  
"…I think he actually wrote about that in Convergence." Blake pointed out. "I think, at least. I'm not entirely sure. Of course, much the same thing basically happens, but less…..err…cutie-breaking. I think."

"Wonderful." The heiress shrugged. "Well, at least that's…nice to know.

"Also, what WOULD happen if we went to normal high school?" Ruby inquired, curious. "That's actually a pretty interesting idea. I know those exist here, because not all of us are Hunters, but…."

"Yang would likely get expelled for beating up some unfortunate moron. Or just not doing her homework." The heiress muttered irritably.

Yang huffed. "I'm not _that_ bad. I'd get away with it~"  
"How is _that_ any better!?"

 _Implementation and Epilogue_

"Huh. So we _are_ going to normal school." Weiss mused. "And we're leaving our erstwhile carers. That feels a little…..sad, I guess."  
"Eh. Normal school's boring." Yang remarked flippantly, shrugging. "Hunter school is better. More punchy. More chance for checking out cute-ooooowwwww!"

She winced, rubbing her belly and glaring at Weiss. "Stoooop!"  
"Quit being such a flagrant pervert then!"  
"…..I'd probably lose it if I thought I even _saw_ someone who looked _vaguely_ like Lucina or something in real life." Blake remarked. "I mean, I _have_ met the real Lucina- two, even- but….you get what I mean."  
"Still, that wouldn't make them the actual fictional characters." Ruby pointed out. "I think. Unless she was carrying her actual sword? I dunno.

…so, I guess that's it, and we're off to normal school!"

"That was a little anticlimactic." Blake sighed. "Then again…we've been through and read better endings.

But, I suppose this isn't the end."

"No, no it isn't." The brawler nodded. "You know what this means? _Fanfic binge time_! But first, review!"

* * *

From: **BlondeBombshell**

damn straight i'm the bride

and the sexiest

and okay i'll stop weiss

seriously tho good story, ending a little weak tho

-love, yang~

ps. gif more bumblebee pls-

* * *

Yang grinned at the blushing Blake. "Like~?"  
"W-why?! Why did you have to say that?!" The catgirl cried, embarrassed. "T-that wasn't necessary!"

"….good Dust." Weiss facepalmed, exasperated already- and it was only nine-thirty in the morning.

"Let's just…..let's just read the rest already."

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Again, a huge thanks to** **Chris7221** **for allowing me to do almost all the works in the Emergenceverse!**

 **Next chapter, Aliens Among Us, and then, if we can finish that, Convergence!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	7. Special Chapter: Aliens Among Us, Part 1

**Weiss Reacts to Aliens Among Us, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts, and the second day of our Emergencefest! This time, we'll be featuring the interquel to Emergence, Aliens Among Us! And hopefully it'll be less of a fail than last chapter, although I doubt it! Something! I dunno. I'm babbling now. Too much Volume 3 hype. Anyway!**

 **More thanks to** **Chris7221** **for letting us cover his work, again, and let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise all of that team that faced team SSSN last episode would be in maid outfits.**

 **Aliens Among Us belongs to** **Chris7221.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"So, this fic's the interquel to Emergence." Ruby noted, reading the blurb to the next story in the fanfic binge team RWBY had spontaneously decided to undertake. "…heeeeey, we're not aliens! We look like normal people!"  
"I dunno." Blake shrugged. "I think my ears might be a bit unusual on a _world with no Faunus_. Or my golden eyes."

"And purple eyes might come off a little weird…." Yang pointed out.

Weiss frowned, shaking her head. "…did they dye my hair before they did that? I'm not sure they did. I'm sure if they gave you contacts, they gave me hair dye."

"Don't think they did."

"….white hair isn't that common….." The heiress muttered. "This is…..not good."

Blake scoffed dismissively. "You think that's not good? Check our names that they gave us."  
"…..Ruby Jones? Huh." The reaper nodded, approving of the alias. "That fits. I guess. I don't know why, but it fits."

"…Anna Weiss. Fair enough." Weiss nodded slowly. "I would rather a more…..fitting name, like Angela, or Lieselotte, but…."

Blake shook her head. "…the name Bella just…..brings back bad, bad memories. That was a very, _very_ irritating day.

And couldn't have they been more imaginative? At least Ruby's sounds different enough, _my_ name's literally just my names in reverse order with the –donna part removed!"

"Heh. Beth wasn't feeling it then either. I mean, she _had_ to clean that up, didn't she? Nora did leave a _huge_ mess with her mom's _railgun_ …." Yang reminded them, chuckling, before staring at her own name. "….Linda Anderson.

…why do _I_ get the most boring name?! At least Ruby….. _might_ be named after her voice actress, and Blake gets a cool name! I get the boring one! Why can't I be named, like, I dunno…Sabrina, or something?! Or, hell, a pun on _my_ voice actress's name!"  
" _That's_ what you take issue with?!" Weiss snapped, glaring at her. "And what's wrong with _my_ name?!"

Ruby looked to both of them. "Heeeeey, guys, let's quit arguing, and let's read the fic before we whine about names, kay?"  
"Sounds like a plan, but I protest being given a boring name…." The brawler huffed and pouted, crossing her arms as Weiss shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You're the oldest girl on the team and you act like a five year old. Have I ever told you that?"  
"Do you want a chronological list?"

"That's not a _good_ thing if we can _make_ a chronological list." The heiress muttered irritably.

 _New Arrivals_

"How _dare_ he say my sister is not cute in a 'hot romance way'?!" Yang screeched, looking offended. "I'll show him _cute_ …."  
Weiss grumbled. "I'd rather you don't. And I'd rather he _doesn't_ find Ruby cute like that, thanks. I'm not sharing."

"Awwww….." The reaper giggled. "You want to keep me all for yourself now, do you?"

"N-not what I said!" Weiss cried, blushing slightly. "D-don't get the wrong idea!"

Yang pumped her fist. "Yesssss, I'm probably the super-hot girl that he's talking about. Damn straight, my sexiness is universal!"

"…tch. These fools." Weiss scoffed, looking disgusted at the people daring to talk down to her. "If it wasn't for the fact I was trying to stay hidden, I'd beat some sense into their thick skulls. Tch."

"And I _am_ the sexy girl!" The brawler declared triumphantly. "Yes! All hail oppai! Gaze upon _these_ puppies, boys~"  
"A boxer, really? ….good Dust, you narcissistic moron." The heiress grumbled, shaking her head.

"You're just jealous that I have-"  
"I HAVE AN ADEQUATE CHEST!"  
"I was going to say admirers." Yang completed her sentence, grinning. "Get your mind out of the gutter, princess~"  
Weiss stared at her angrily, clenching her fists, unable to respond to the comeback.

Yang was _far_ too good at pushing her buttons.

 _Lunch Break_

"Pretentious, rich, entitled idiots." Weiss looked down, irritated. "Yes. Very funny. I'm amused. Ha. Ha."

Yang snorted. "Sounds about right. You're pretentious AND rich. Entitled, I'll give you."  
"I'm _still_ amused."

Blake stared at the screen. "And Yang rejected someone? _After_ they liked her body?"  
"Hey! I'm not _that_ kind of girl! Well, okay, maybe I am." The brawler admitted, shrugging. "But, you know, if there's anyone I'd go out with, it's the smart ones. The dumb ones don't listen. I dunno. Maybe I find smart people attractive.

The smart ones are the ones who're always by your side, a little quiet, a little determined…..always good with, I dunno, computers…."  
"You mean like Blake?" Weiss noted, causing the catgirl to stare at her in surprise.

"W-Weiss!"

"Eh…..not…..necessarily." Yang hesitated for a moment. "I mean, it…..kinda could be. But…..not necessarily."

' _That's complete bull. I know.'_

Ruby snickered. "Otacon? Seriously, of _all_ the things he could get _otaku_ mixed up with, _Otacon_?! That's arguably just as geeky as being an anime fan if you know who he is!"  
"First dibs. Yeah. I'm way out of your league, jock-wannabe." Yang snorted dismissively. "I'll take the guy who knows who I am, thanks. He seems to have a little brain in his skull, unlike Mister Musclebound over there."

 _Afternoon_

"…yeah, I don't think coming from another country excuses poor spelling." Weiss muttered. "If you're going to use a name, learn what it is or you just look plain _foolish_."

Weiss sighed. "Twilight jokes. Well, there's worse jokes, I suppose."  
"See, I'm putting money on this Aaron guy figuring us out." Yang snapped her fingers, clapping. "That guy, he knows. He _knows_."

Blake looked to the side wistfully. "I know how that feels….."

"…..did you say something?" The brawler looked over to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

Ruby clapped. "That sounds like _heaven_. I regret not taking Dust Engineering this year…."  
"If you weren't so obsessed with weapons, maybe you'd have _remembered_ to!" Weiss snapped, causing Ruby to laugh nervously.

"…and brain or co-how _vulgar_! I would _never_ use such language! Even if some moron was irritating me and accosting me about coming straight out of a TV show he's watched!"

Yang blanched at the mention of having to do maths. "….. _why_."

"I'm not that bad at maths." Blake mused. "I can do enough."  
"Yes, not bad. Not bad enough to make those blasted _button cameras and giant stupid robots you troll us with_!" Weiss snapped.

 _First Day Done_

"YANG!" The heiress growled. "WHY?!"  
"Hey, if the snow angel's cursing, then pigs be flying!" Yang shrugged, giggling.

Ruby frowned. "…I think I'd do alright."  
"Formal education? I can do my _own_ research." Blake scoffed.

Yang looked down. "Yeah, you're going to have to teach me. They're spot on about me being bad at maths."  
The heiress stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're bad at _everything_."  
"Let me have _some_ pride, Weiss!"

"You have _far_ too much of it as it is!"

* * *

 _Game Day_

"This reminds me of all the times we've watched our friends do matches against other schools." Weiss mused. "…also, what kind of a fool separates sport by gender?"  
"It's a weird world." Blake pointed out. "….and Yang'd be the best cheerleader."  
The brawler shrugged. "Can't deny it. I'm just that cheery~"

"….I could see this going horribly wrong in our world." Ruby noted. "I mean, I know how this sport works, but this kind of football would just…..you know, what with Semblances and Aura and-"  
"It would be an absolute mess." Weiss completed for her.  
"Yes! That!"

"…..I never did understand why they called it 'football'. There's an actual sport that's been _called_ football for _centuries_ before that, and they have the gall to rename that to soccer?" Weiss remarked, looking offended. "Tch, how _ignoble_ a fate for such a sport."  
"You like sports?" Blake looked over at her, curious.  
"No, I hate the idea that a sport with almost no actual footwork is called _foot_ ball."

"…oh, seriously? I decided to go out with that guy?" Yang looked annoyed. "That's just…..that's disappointing."

 _All Hallows Eve_

"Trick or treating. Well, I guess I'm not surprised." Weiss sighed. "No matter how old you are, you're still Ruby."

The reaper chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Hehehe….candy's nice."

"…..if parties on that Earth are anything like hours, they'd better be prepared for property damage." The heiress remarked. "Thank Dust Nora's nowhere near there."

"Apparently she ends up on Earth after Convergence." Blake pointed out.

"…Earth is doomed."

"Hot girls in anime outfits? Damn straight." Yang winked. "If I do say so myself, I could probably rock a Mami outfit…..Blake might be able to rock a Lust costume, too…."  
"Don't imagine me in something like that!"  
"Relax! It's just a dress, good Dust. Have you even _watched_ the show?"

"…..we failed to buy anything of note." The heiress sighed. "As expected. Well, hopefully we aren't entirely doomed for costumes."  
"My dress is _purple._ " Blake grumbled.

"Doomed." Weiss repeated emphatically. "Absolutely _doomed._ "

 _Party Time_

"Like I said, always." Weiss sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "Ruby…."  
"We missed it this year, though." Ruby frowned. "Stupid assignments, you made me miss out on Halloween cookies…."

"Sexy Riding Hood? I'll rock that, thanks." Yang chuckled. "Also, Daenerys? Weiss? Really? _Dany_?"

The heiress paused, staring at her teammate confusedly. "…..who?"  
"Gah. Screw it. You wouldn't get it anyway."

"…a drunk moron trying to hit on me." Blake rolled her eyes. "I'd make _him_ grit his teeth for that one."

Yang scoffed. "….I wouldn't kill him. I'd…..probably muck him up a little, not kill him. I'm not that out-of-control."

"Oh, good Dust." The heiress grumbled. "We're all drunk. This reminds me of that stupid King's Game…."

"That was fun!" Yang remarked, remembering the party. "I mean, we got autographs from freaking _Risette_ , come on!"

"We also made ourselves look like _fools_ in front of an international idol, not to mention the general public."

"Eh, we make ourselves look like fools in front of people all the time! She knows how it works, she was the one who suggested it to her friends!"

"NO EXCUSE!" Weiss snapped.

Blake clapped slowly at Yang's reaction to being questioned about her origins. "Lying by hiding in plain sight. Smooth."

"I have my moments of brilliance." The brawler declared, smirking. "And I was _drunk_!"  
Weiss rolled her eyes, scoffing. "That Yang thinks better drunk than you do sober."

 _After The Fall_

"I'd hit that." Yang remarked. "I dunno. Maybe geeks really appeal to me. I'd still prefer to be treated like a _person_ though…."

Blake nodded in assent. "He could learn a lesson from us meeting Fire Emblem characters. And just call me _Blake_ if you're that insistent! That sounds _far_ better than Bella!"

"Schnee Heiress Embarrasses." Yang giggled. "I'd pay for _that_ headline."

"Of _course_ you would." The heiress gave her a disdainful look. "And I'd assume you wouldn't _care_ about a similar headline for yourself?"  
"I'd be a _legend_ if I got that!" The brawler declared audaciously. "You kidding?"

"….mansion. Mansion." Ruby thought carefully. "…..you live in one, right?"  
Weiss nodded in confirmation. "The _Kreuzelburg_ , yes. Why?"  
"…..wasn't it trashed when your dad and granddad…..you know….fought?" The reaper inquired, carefully trying to tread around the context of the fight itself.

"…..we had it repaired." The heiress responded, nodding slowly to Ruby. "It wasn't bad enough, even if the fight supposedly blew out half the side of the castle."

Yang blinked at the cavalier attitude to millions of Lien in property damage. "…..good Dust."  
"It did take a huge chunk from our family's fortune, but it was fixed eventually. And hopefully what caused it all forgotten." Weiss continued, looking slightly troubled for a second, before shaking her head and forgetting the thought.

Ruby had a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's fine. You have the right to bring it up, Ruby. And I shouldn't hide from it." The heiress shook off her apology, smiling at her. "Besides, we beat him, did we not? It should be forgotten. It's the past."

Yang smiled. "Of course. Now, let's get on with this, yes?"

 _Two Weeks_

"Pancakes and eggs. Huh." Yang nodded approvingly. "Sounds like the perfect breakfast."

Ruby frowned. "You know, about this whole expensive….expenses, thing, maybe we could take up jobs?"  
Weiss scoffed, shaking her head. "Yang, take a job? She'd get fired."  
"You know I actually _work_ , right?" The brawler retorted.

"…you know, I'm curious now." Blake nodded slowly. "Where _do_ you get all your money from?"

"…I'm not telling you where I work." The brawler remarked, winking. "That's for you to find out~"

"Awww….." Ruby giggled. "This Connor guy likes me. I think. If he does, I dunno if it's on the romance side or not."  
"Hopefully not, otherwise Weiss here might get a little jealous~" Yang remarked, chuckling.

"Be _quiet_."

* * *

 _Lest We Forget_

"Remembrance Day on Earth is quite like our own Day of the Fallen…." Weiss noted, poring over the chapter content. "Equally as sombre, too."

Blake nodded slowly. "The similarities are pretty clear…..it seems some things never change, no matter what world we're talking about."

The Day of the Fallen was a Valean day of remembrance, established to remember all the Hunters who had died in service to the kingdom- Ruby's mother among them. The day usually consisted of a moment of silence across the kingdom as a ceremony, presided over by the ruling council, who usually provided a speech asking everyone to remember fallen comrades in the service of the defence of the realm. The day also had a feast at the end, to celebrate the achievements of past Hunters; after all, the fallen Hunters usually fell in some epic battle, defending their homeland, and their achievements deserved to be commemorated as much as their deaths mourned.

This was the day of the year Ruby usually went out to visit her mother's grave, apart from the days before the Vytal Tournament or anything significant.

All four girls remained silent, nodding slowly before moving over to the next chapter.

 _Learning_

"Poor boy." Weiss remarked. "Ruby, as much as I love you, you are _far_ too hyperactive for your own good."

Ruby pouted, whimpering. "B-but…."

Weiss blinked. "I'm not _that_ icy! Even if that moron keeps calling me a fictional character. How rude! I should have a word with the author about this!"

"I dunno. You're pretty intolerant of morons." Yang pointed out. "I mean, you hate dunces enough to keep hitting them."  
"I hit _you_ to stop you from saying stupid perverted things. There's a _difference._ "

"Screwed up kids from a bad household. One out of two isn't bad." Blake quipped. "…..although my father's quite kind."

"Oh, yeah, you barely speak with Ysengrim…." Yang remembered, nodding. "When'd you last talk with him?"  
"A few days ago, on the phone." The catgirl replied. "We just….talked, I guess. I dunno. Maybe he knows I can take care of myself now.

Not that I don't miss him, sometimes….."

"…oh, are you serious?!" The heiress snapped. "You write a story about myself and your sister. Of _course_."  
Yang shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, write what you know, so they say."

"…..Crimson Flowers?" The reaper inquired, looking at her sister strangely. "That's even _worse_ than Linda Anderson."  
"…..s-shut up, I'm not that creative!"

 _All Expenses Paid_

"Eh. I've been on enough jets. I can safely say airships are better." Weiss commented, after thinking carefully.

Yang shuddered. "I'm not liking this. This seems _waaaay_ too much like those old movies where they get aliens and cut them open….."  
"Yang, you managed to kill their world's versions of terrorists with several punches. If they wanted to dissect you, they'd have to try _harder_." Weiss pointed out. "…..and….well, that's disappointing. They're attempting to load our weapons with substitute ammunition.

….if I'm not mistaken, that might not be so advisable, although then I'd be criticising Crescent Rose's craftsmanship."

"I made Cress _perfect_!" Ruby cried in protest.

"So we're apparently genetically the same to Terrans except for me, and I'm apparently _literally_ part-cat." Blake noted, before sighing. "…..well, I can't say I'm surprised."

Weiss started looking more interested at the end of the chapter.

"So, if we weren't tough enough, we wouldn't have survived our trip to this alternate Earth? That's…..well, logical, considering where myself and Yang were….."

 _Shooting For The Stars_

"Moon rocks? Pfft. I can get that anytime." Blake scoffed.

Ruby frowned, crossing her arms. "But it's not the _same_."

"Inhale enough moon dust and you apparently go insane. Or so they say." Yang mused to herself.

"Ha. Ha." Blake gave the brawler a shifty look. "Funny joke about aliens."  
"Well, we _are_ technically aliens…I mean, all those old movies basically had people in rubber suits as aliens. We're not any different, except we're cuter and I'm sexier~"

"So our homeworld's a different planet here?" Weiss inquired, curious. "Huh. That means one could fly to space and visit it, in theory. That makes the theories about how we ended up on that planet, with people who look almost like us, even more complicated…."

"Interstellar? Eh." Yang shrugged. "It's a good film."  
The reaper looked over at her, her mouth open in a small 'o' shape. "…..can we watch it? Can we _watch it_?!"  
"…not now, I want to save up for something." The brawler declined. "I want to save up for the new Fire Emblem game, dammit, I'm _psyched_ for it! And also because Reflet and I made a bet about who'd beat the game first with Nohr and Hoshido. She wants Nohr, I want-"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, your bet with a woman who lives on the other side of a dimensional wall is very interesting, now can we read this fanfic, please? It's one of the few I've found that _isn't_ stupid and perverted, so I'd _like_ to read it!"

 _From The Other Side_

"…..yeah, I'd be a little irritated if I had some idiot calling me a fictional character." Blake admitted.

Yang pouted. "…all that trauma turned me from being awesome to being not so awesome. _Boring_."

"And _Ninjas of Love_ is art! Not smut!" The catgirl cried, blushing at the implication.

Weiss grumbled. "Art does not entail indecent acts involving trees, a pixie and a frustrated _wizard_ , Blake."

"Y-you need to have a certain knowledge to appreciate it right!"

"...he'd still better not be trying to go out with Ruby." Weiss muttered. "I'll just have to give him a slap around the head."  
The brawler giggled. "You're jealous of a _fanfic character_."  
"Be _quiet_!" The heiress snapped in response, giving her an irritated glare. "I am not! And good Dust, I am _not_ that cold! I feel misrepresented by this story!"

"Huh? Me? Not like girls?!" Yang gasped, horrified. "W-what kind of weird screwed up psycho world did I come from?!

And you don't need muscles to like girls, you weirdo! Weiss doesn't and she has a girlfriend!"

"One where you're hopefully nothing like a dog in heat." Weiss remarked without missing a beat. "And what are you implying about my physical strength, Xiao Long?!"

"I'm implying you're built like a twig."  
"And you're built like a barrel!"

Ruby sighed, shaking her head as her girlfriend and sister began squabbling again. "Oh, good Dust."  
"I feel sorry for you." Blake rubbed her shoulder. "You're caught in the middle of all of this."  
"Yeah…..I love them both, but they can get a little overbearing…." The reaper admitted, looking a little awkward as her teammates continued hurling vitriol at each other.

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter count: 15/39**

 **Next chapter, the other chapters and then, hopefully, Convergence! Excellent!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and comments, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	8. Special Chapter: Aliens Among Us, Part 2

**Weiss Reacts to Aliens Among Us, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Today and Thursday will be the second and last week of our Emergencefest! Why Thursday, you ask? Tomorrow, for those of you who follow it, will be the next update of** **Homura Reacts Redux** **, so keep your eyes peeled!**

 **Today, we will finish Aliens Among Us, and on Thursday, we will conclude the series with coverage of the third instalment in the series, Convergence! And then more stuff! Woo! Let's get on with the chapter already!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Cinder would totally have a giant pumpkin bomb or something.**

 **Aliens Among Us belongs to** **Chris7221.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Break Time_

"Woo!" Ruby cheered. "I made a sweet robot!"

Blake scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I could probably make a better one."  
"You know, there's a _reason_ they don't have giant robots there." Weiss interjected, shaking her head exasperatedly. "As physics go, robots that turn _manliness into giant drills_ shouldn't _work_."

"Those are the _boring_ worlds." Yang responded dismissively, her hand waving her off. "Also, I'm working with cars? Cool."

The heiress sighed, shaking her head. "…..tch. She's right. You're too hard to get angry at, Ruby. Please, stop that."  
"Adorableness _is_ useful for something~" Yang pointed out, grinning. "It makes you _not_ lose your head at something for once~"

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her teammate. "I do _not_ lose my head! I remain _very_ calm, thank you very much!"

"Hey! I'm not a _complete_ simpleton!" Ruby complained, pouting. "I know how to do things!"  
Weiss sighed, hugging her to her side. "Yes, yes, Ruby, you're not a simpleton. You're an _adorable_ dunce."  
"Yay!"

Blake nodded slowly. "…..I wonder just how insane people would go if they saw my cat ears."

"You'd get mobbed by weird catgirl fetishists. Or just get called weird." Yang pointed out, shrugging. "If they tried to bully you…well, you're a trained Huntress who fights animalistic abominations as your equivalent for school exams, I'm sure you'd do _fine_.

….and huh. I didn't think about that. What ARE we going to do after high school finishes?"

Weiss shrugged, a pensive expression on her face. "I don't actually know. Probably, we're going to have to learn how to fit into Terran society, and we're going to probably have to avoid physical occupations or people'll start realising we can shrug off cars and trucks hitting us in the face."

"There's that." The catgirl nodded in agreement. "At least we have all Christmas break to think about that, no?"

 _Christmas Break, Part One_

"Oh. Haha." Weiss grumbled irritably. "Very funny. Elsa, like _Frozen_. Hah. I'm laughing.

I am an _heiress_ , not a _princess_. And I look nothing like her!"

"…..where IS _our_ Elsa?" Yang inquired. "We haven't seen your clone around for ages…."

Blake shrugged. "I dunno. Probably hanging around with Winter or something. I mean, she's _technically_ Winter's younger sister too."

"I wouldn't put it past my sister." The heiress responded, nodding in agreement. "Winter's always been nice to people. I had only hope that she doesn't forget that Elsa is a different person from me…."

"Well, Elsa's _nicer_ …."  
"Shut it, Yang."

"Stories don't show up in real life." Blake scoffed. "…you know, this reminds me _so_ much of our run-in with the Shepherds."

Weiss tilted her head at her, curious. "How?"

"Well, we _did_ meet characters who are supposed to be completely fictional in our world in person. And spent about five hours trying to find them when they kidnapped our best friends for antics." Ruby pointed out. "It's not completely the same, but there _are_ comparisons…."  
"I don't get it." The heiress answered, shutting them both down. "…..oh, for the love of Dust. That's for _kids_ , Ruby!"  
"But I never _did_ do it when I was little…." The reaper whimpered in response.

"Peasant food? _Peasant_ food?!" Weiss snapped, glaring at the screen. "What am I supposed to be, some sort of horrible rich hag of a woman?!"  
Blake nodded. "We should _totally_ get a real tree for Yuletide."  
"Yes. Cut down a real tree." The heiress nodded slowly. "Knowing you, you'd try to use that blasted Gurren Lagann thing to cut that tree down, with as many unnecessary explosions as you could muster."  
Yang shrugged casually. "Sounds like a usual lumberjack's day to me."

"You must live in a different world from me, Xiao Long."  
"I live in the _awesome_ one."

 _Christmas Break, Part Two_

"…..excellent job." Weiss slapped her forehead with her palm. "Can't even trust you two to _decorate a tree right._ "  
Blake stared at her, frowning. "Don't look at me, Ruby got overexcited."

"It's _fun_ decorating Yuletide trees!" Ruby complained, pouting.

"And the last time we tried to do that, we ended up blowing a hole in the ceiling." Blake pointed out. "In case we _didn't_ remember the last time we tried to hold a Yuletide party."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose that's par for the course…and of _course_ Yang screws up decorating the roof!"  
"Hey, you helped me out! Share the responsibility!" Yang retorted. "…..and, yeah, that's right. Rather you than some asshole dating Ruby.

I mean, I joke about it, but you're, well, perfect for her."  
The heiress grumbled, blushing slightly, unable to snap at the brawler vindicating her relationship with Ruby for swearing. She settled for a muttered 'thank you' and looking away, trying to avoid her gaze.

Yang smirked. "Gotcha."

"S-shut up, idiot. W-what am I supposed to say to that?!"

Blake frowned at the screen as she continued to read. "….I dunno. The escapism's nice, and…..well, I've _lived_ the stories of discrimination and hate.

Then again, _this_ Blake didn't grow up _manly_."

"…and I thought we would go without hearing about manliness for a while." The heiress remarked tiredly, shaking her head at the catgirl's assertion. "Guess some things are just too much to ask for."

 _Christmas Break, Part Three_

Yang shook her head. "Good Dust, Rubes. At least try _harder_ to lie about eating the cookies."  
"It'd be a waste of good cookies if I left those just out there!" The reaper protested indignantly. "That's just not cool!"

"A ball of yarn." Blake glared at Yang, who chuckled nervously. "…..good Dust. At least _try_ and make a better pun."  
"Hey, I work with what I got."

Weiss sighed deeply. "…..Friendship rings really _are_ a thing I'd see you doing, Ruby."  
"Hehehe." Ruby chuckled guiltily. "Guilty as charged…."

"So many Christmas cards….." The brawler remarked, whistling. "It's like being in our house for Yuletide.

I mean, really. Grams usually sends like five of them and usually gives us fifty Lien apiece to spend, Uncle Qrow sends two and gives me and Rubes a hundred Lien, and then you go into the ones from Auntie Raven, and all our other relatives…."

"…huh." Weiss nodded. "…usually, it's just my mother's side of the family who sends cards. Understandably, my father's side….isn't so keen…and seriously, did we seriously just buy a bunch of pre-cooked and microwavable dinners for Yuletide dinner?!

…..this is disappointing."

Yang shrugged. "Well, beggars can't be choosers."

 _A New Year On A New World_

"Sounds like a typical New Year's thing to me." Yang clapped. "Just us thinking about everything…..we should really do something for OUR New Year's."  
Weiss sighed. "I can already see _that_ going _swimmingly_."  
"It can't be that bad…." Ruby pointed out, reassuring her. "Come on, Weiss."  
"…..the only time it wasn't a complete disaster was when you were preparing for the Christmas party, and even _then_ you managed to set the kitchen on fire." The heiress pointed out. "I'm _thankful_ you held it for me, but…..you _still_ set the kitchen on fire."

"That was _Nora_ , technically-"  
"Excuses, Yang, excuses."

* * *

 _Back To A New Normal_

"…soak ourselves in culture? Ruby?" Weiss stared at her in disbelief. "…you're scaring me."  
"What? It's true! We have to soak ourselves in the local culture! It'll be _fuuuuun_!" The reaper reassured her. " _Fuuuuuun_!"

"….. _finally_ someone else notices Ruby acts like Ruby." Yang declared. "At least Blake and I won't be the only ones who get interrogated."  
"There is only _one_ person worthy of the name Thor, and it is not you, Thor wannabe." The catgirl declared. "Only. _One._

…..ohohohoho, and I have _all_ the reason not to like being called Bella, believe me."

"Damn straight I'm hot." Yang whistled. "That's right, take in the eye candy, boys~"  
"You are a complete _idiot_." The heiress snapped.

"Hey, I'm flaunting what I've got~ And…..hey, what's wrong if I _was_ lesbian or bi? I mean, _I_ AM bi, but, you know, she might not be, but what's wrong with that?! And seriously, you guys get chased off by me being strong?

You're all missing out."

"And I'm surrounded by idiots." Weiss grumbled. "Both there and the real world. Why me…."

 _Finishing Touches_

"…..life isn't a fairy tale, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, right?" Ruby inquired. "It's not like we can't try."

"…..peasant. Again with the peasant. I don't call normal people peasants, for Dust's sake!" Weiss snapped angrily. "Come on!"

Blake shrugged. "…..hum. Nothing much for me except being cynical."

"Adventure of a lifetime? Hohohohoh, like you would _not_ believe." Yang chuckled. "And eh, finding love? We'll figure it out eventually, right?"

 _Second Semester_

"….dead mom jokes." Ruby sighed. "I…..well. Um…."

Weiss swallowed. She knew it was illogical to get angry at a fictional character, but this girl with glasses had just besmirched her girlfriend's mother's memory. She, fortunately, managed to master her anger and was content to stay silent.

"…it's not that bad. She couldn't have known." The reaper shrugged. "All is….forgiven."

"….Blake is a lesbian name?" The catgirl inquired. "…good Dust, this _is_ a strange world. And I'm not entirely a fan of the stereotyping.

But, people will be people. If only they'd be less…..judgemental."

"…oh. Wonderful. Weird teachers." Yang rolled her eyes. "…well, if he tries anything on me, I'll just crush his nuts like a vice! Simple~"

Weiss flinched. "…..Yang, there's _self-defence_ and there's _mutilation._

Nothing much for me, except more familiar people. I'm not sure what to think about this Vicki girl, to be honest."

 _Death of a Friend_

Team RWBY was, for the second time in their reading of this fic, completely silent.

"…not much to….say, I guess." Yang was the first to break the quiet, a solemn expression on her face for once. "…well, we kind of owe him one, I guess. I mean, O-Elf-sama would never have written about us if it wasn't for him, and, well…..he did make our show.

I have a feeling it's been said way too many times before, but I'll say it again. I think it just needs to be said, even if we're a little late.

Cheers for everything, Monty."

The rest of the party nodded in agreement, remaining silent. This was not something to joke about, after all, nor did it warrant witty banter.

 _Love and Loss_

"….So I DID end up going out with that Gavin guy!" Yang commented. "…there's a joke to be made here, I know it, I just _know_ it."

Ruby frowned. "Awwww, poor Connor. I'd go out with you! As friends!"

"…..on Valentine's Day? Ruby, I think they'd _probably_ get the wrong idea looking at you two." Weiss reminded her. "They do that _here_ already."

Yang grumbled. "…..Monochrome my backside."

"What was that?" The heiress cupped her hand to her ear. "You were muttering."  
"Nothing."

* * *

 _Be My Valentine_

"Ah, I remember when I was celebrating _you_ two going on your first date." Yang sighed happily. Weiss glared at her. "You held up a massive sign outside the _window_ saying you were rooting for us. And then told Ren and Nora where we were. And had them take _pictures_."  
"You weren't exactly hiding it! You did _kiss_ her! Twice! In front of the _whole_ school!" The brawler reminded her.

"Not important!"

"Eh. People can talk about me behind my back all they want." Ruby shrugged. "Long as I've got my friends, I'm fine. Weird my backside, I'm weird and _proud_."

The heiress nodded in agreement. "Tch. Those idiots have no idea if they reject you on your weirdness. It's part of your adorable charm, I have to….admit."

"Hah! Yes! Hotness without being a jerk!" The brawler pumped her fist triumphantly. "Gavin, my boy, you have good taste in girls!

And I'd say that game segment is pretty accurate."  
"I am not _that_ bad at games!" The heiress protested. Yang scoffed.

"Please. The _two games_ you're good at are a boring one and one where you got stuck on a giant tank."  
"A giant _unfair_ tank!"

 _A Birthday Offer_

"…..yep, you're a spoilsport." Yang nodded in agreement. "You should be more excited about your birthday."

Weiss shrugged. "It's just my-"  
"I don't care, we're celebrating it and there's nothing you can do to stop me~" Ruby declared proudly, hugging Weiss tightly. "Celebration!"

"…tch." The heiress blushed lightly. "…i-if you insist."

Yang frowned. "Hey! I'd show up to classy parties! I like classy parties!"  
"….you and classy parties?" The heiress raised an eyebrow. The brawler snorted and started snickering at her own comment.

"Yep, I didn't believe myself either. Classy parties are for weirdos. We should get _drunk_ at ours!"

" _Some_ degree of class? With _you_ around?" Weiss grumbled. "That's going to go _swimmingly_."

 _The Princess and the Pretenders_

"What's wrong with being in a suit? Suits are nice!" Ruby complained, crossing her arms. "And dresses are so breezy and cold! And heels are annoying!"

Weiss grumbled. "Body-hugging outfits, Yang. Why am I not surprised?"  
"Like I said. If you have it, flaunt it~" The brawler replied, puffing out her rather considerable chest for emphasis.

"Tch. And _again_ with the peasant talk! I do _not_ talk about people like they are _peasants_!" The heiress declared indignantly. "Just my intellectual inferiors!"

Yang snorted. "Socialating, Ruby?"  
"I don't know complicated words like that!" The reaper cried, pouting.

Blake nodded slowly. "Finally, somewhere where Weiss _doesn't_ constantly trash Yang. The caring about her sister thing's pretty flattering.

Although she _did_ insult Ruby…."  
"Maybe I wouldn't _trash_ her so much if she wasn't a complete _dunce_!" Weiss snapped angrily.  
Yang crossed her arms, smirking. "And you have got to stop being a bluenose!"

"….cutting cake with a rapier." The heiress grumbled. "….what a waste of a fine weapon."

 _The Weather's Getting Warm_

"….I am _not_ arrogant!" Weiss cried. "This person keeps misrepresenting me!"

"….you can actually _get_ a hundred percent?!" Yang looked at her in disbelief. "…you?!"  
"Yes." The heiress responded flatly. "If you actually concentrated in lessons, maybe _you_ would too."

"…..deep? _Really_ , Yang, really?" Blake gave her a deadpan look. The brawler snorted.

"Come on, even _I_ can see that was just right there!"

"…..huh. All this….deep stuff." Ruby sighed. "It's…..well…..weird. I mean, I can see why we'd be a little depressed after all that.

…..also…their Aura saved them, right?"  
"Aura should've saved them. We don't operate on the same rules canon does, remember?" Yang pointed out. "…..and that would make a comedy fic _very_ , _very_ dark."

 _Gridiron Girls_

"Ah, the days when my Semblance was thought to be fire." Yang clapped. "Good times, good times."

Weiss sighed. "Are you seriously teasing the poor boy? Good Dust."  
"Hey, he wants to know what's down there, not my problem if I want to play a few mind games~" The brawler responded, giggling.

"Wonderful. Football with a bunch of people made of plasticine in comparison to us." Weiss sighed. "That's going to go well."  
"…..really? _Really_?" The heiress grumbled. "How insulting and vulgar, referring to us by such a name.

It's a hundred percent more _girls_ , thank you."

"Bluenose." Yang remarked, snorting dismissively.

"….and we managed to hurt the poor guy by bashing into him." The heiress grumbled. "…..well, hope he didn't break anything."

* * *

 _Our Lives Suck_

"Tch. I wouldn't be cursing so much over a video game." Weiss grumbled.

Yang chuckled. "You wouldn't get far enough to get angry enough to swear."  
"Be quiet."

"…ouch. Yeah." Yang nodded. "….I can see why people would want to be us. I mean, life really _can_ suck."

Blake gave her a curt nod. "I'd be witness to that."

"…tch. I'll tell you, it isn't the planet influencing me." Weiss grumbled. "It's the stupid video games.

…..and Blake goes out with the person who treats her like a fictional character come to life. Excellent."

Yang blinked, not saying something for a few moments.

"It'll never work. It'll go horribly wrong, and he'll say something stupid."

"…..that's rather vehement of you…." The heiress raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's because it's true." The brawler responded uncharacteristically bluntly. "Keep reading."

 _Breaks Are Too Short_

"…oh for Dust's sake. Why would they assume I was my own voice actress?" Weiss cried. "I don't sound all that much like her!

And this blasted argument about anime-who cares?!"

"If these guys call you Kara, the Japanese server might well just call you Yoko or something." Yang mused wistfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing~"

 _Yard Work_

"Oh, absolutely _great_ , now we're cleaning the lawn." Weiss muttered. "Well. That's going to go well."  
Yang whistled wistfully. "I remember mowing _our_ lawn. It was stupidly hard. Well, until Ruby got her weapon, then we just cut it down in five minutes until Uncle Qrow told us off."

"I'd assume he would. Using your weapon to _cut down grass_ is stupid." The heiress remarked irritably. "Seriously, why?"

Ruby frowned. "It was less work!"

Blake rubbed her temples. "We're struggling to operate a lawnmower. Well then."  
"It's not like we've used these things before…." The heiress reminded her. "And good Dust, I'd rather she have the weed-trimmer than use her scythe."

"Huh." Yang looked surprised. "…that went less wrong than it should've. I feel like something's going to go wrong _next_ chapter…."

Ruby stared at her. "Sis, you jinxed it!"

"Don't be superstitious!" The heiress snapped at her girlfriend. "That's not going to do anything!"

 _On The Home Stretch_

"….having watched that film, I know what they're talking about. Ewwww." Yang looked disgustedly at the screen.

Blake frowned. "…..huh. I was dumped for not being Blake. Even though I AM Blake.

…dammit."

Weiss sighed, shrugging. "That's life for you, I guess.

…and are you _SMILING_ , Yang?!"

"What?!" Yang stared at her, surprised. "No! Why would I be _happy_ Blake's si-I mean broke up with her boyfriend?!"

"…Dust if I know, you're completely incomprehensible to me." The heiress declared, giving up on that line of questioning.

"….huh. So….Weiss is the one who hugs her and comforts her….i-interesting." Yang blinked, shuddering slightly. "C-charming."

Ruby tilted her head. "…..are you alright, Yan-"  
"Just _fine_."

* * *

 _The Last Minute_

"…oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me!" Yang snapped, her hand clenched. "Blake and Weiss?!"

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" The heiress looked at her, confused. "…what was that?"

"…nothing." The brawler retreated, breathing heavily. "Keep reading."

Blake stared at Yang for a moment, curious, before shaking her head and facing the screen again.

"Sweet. AV club! And I'm sort of stuck in this school when you guys leave…." Ruby sighed. "That's…."  
"That's sad." Yang nodded, her hand still clenched tightly in a fist. "Yes. Keep reading."

Weiss stared at her. "What has gotten _into_ you, Yang?"  
"Nothing. Just read! I'm fine!"

 _Prom Night_

Yang was breathing heavily as the chapter started with Blake and Weiss exiting their limousine.

"…that looks…..that's….funny. Hahaha. Funny." The brawler nodded slowly. "I…..need a moment."

She stood up and walked out of the room briskly, leaving the other three members of team RWBY confused.

Weiss looked over to Ruby. "You know what's gotten into her?"  
"No clue." The reaper shrugged. "I'll ask."  
"Beats me." Blake commented, joining in the shrugging.

"….huh. So we kissed." Weiss blinked. "…..interesting."

"Eh." Blake shrugged. "It's cool, I guess. It's just a kiss."  
Ruby pouted. "We never got the chance to dance like that!"  
"You can blame _Blake_ for that. And Pyrrha. And _Nora_. And Velvet!"

 _The Big Day_

"Graduation! Woo!" Ruby cheered. "Yeah! You guys ever think about our own graduation?"  
"…no. It's months away." Weiss reminded her calmly. "I'll admit, I've considered it, but it hasn't exactly clouded my mind, no."

"Eh. I'll think about it when it comes." Blake shrugged. "It's not that close."

The reaper pouted. "So you guys get to graduate and you ruin it for everyone? Weiss!"  
"…it's true!" The heiress sighed. "Well, Dust knows Yang will _barely_ pass her exams…..and where _did_ Yang go?"  
"No clue." Blake responded. "Why'd she even leave? This chapter's perfect fodder for her."

' _Odd.'_ Weiss noted, filing it away for future reference. _'Very odd.'_

 _Celebrating Victory_

"Hehehe. Life's going to be pretty hard after school." Ruby noted, sighing. "But it'll be fine, right?"

"Right!" Yang suddenly interjected, clapping her and Ruby on the shoulders. "R-right! Yeah! Life'll be hard!"

Weiss stared at her. "Yang, you're back. Why'd you-"  
"Let's keep reading!" The brawler declared cheerfully- almost _too_ cheerfully. "Yeah! Haha."  
"….you're scaring me." The heiress muttered. "Scaring me more than you really should be."

Blake frowned. "I'm not _that_ bad at reassuring people."  
"At least she doesn't try to _punch people in the face thinking that'll reassure them!_ " Weiss pointed out, staring at her.

"The method works!"

"…..wonderful. We all got drunk except Ruby." Weiss grumbled. "Well….at least we didn't do _anything_ stupid. Yang might've, though."

 _Moving On_

"Alright! Well, we've got life about to hit us all in the face." Yang declared with a forced cheer in her voice. "Let's keep reading, eh? I mean, life's bad, people are going to move on….but hey, we just have to do it."

Weiss sighed. "…you're acting far too weird. But…..there's nothing much else to say.

…review? Actually, I'll leave it."

* * *

From: **TheRealIceHeiress**

Excellent job. For some reason, though, the idea of myself and Blake together made Yang leave the room when we read this. No idea why.

Keep writing.

-Weiss Schnee

PS: I do NOT swear OR call people peasants.

* * *

"…..just one more fic, then." Blake noted. "Convergence."

"The final part of the series." Weiss commented, rolling her head on her neck.

"Very well, let's start reading.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, to top it off, Convergence!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts, ideas and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	9. Special Chapter: Convergence!

**Weiss Reacts to Convergence!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! This is also the** _ **last**_ **day of the Emergencefest, although we will be covering one of the side fics,** **Those You Leave Behind** **, at a later date. However, this will be, for now, the last team RWBY sees of these fics.**

 **Again, a huge thanks to** **Chris7221** **for letting us cover so much of his work, and let us finish this event off!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Winter would be less…..like older Weiss. (Go see the trailer for next episode, lads. May my characterisation of Winter rest in peace.)**

 **Convergence belongs to** **Chris7221.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Huh. So this fic…..I think this is where it all comes together." Weiss remarked, looking at the blurb of the next story of the series.

"…..so more are coming. What, like team JNPR? Cinder? Weiss' dad? Heck, Penny?" Good Dust." Blake shook her head. "I mean, _our_ Cinder's pleasant enough, but I can't imagine the Cinder from the show is going to be a good thing for the Terrans…."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Right there, Blakey. Right there."

The heiress scoffed. "Cinder? Try _Nora_."

"…..yeah, you have a point." Blake shuddered a little at the thought. "Nora's glomps would absolutely _destroy_ people…."

"Well. That fills my mental trauma quota for the day." The brawler drily remarked, sighing. "Shall we start reading? We're nearly there, after all."  
"Yeah, sounds nice." Ruby responded, smiling. "Let's do this. I mean, we're nearly there, aren't we? It's just eleven chapters."

"Alright, ladies!" The brawler declared loudly. "Let's do this!"

Weiss raised a finger. "Actually, a moment. Yang, what was _that_ about?"  
"What was _what_ about?"  
"You reacted…oddly, when the story put me and Blake together. Did that shock you or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yang responded cheerily, smiling brightly at the heiress. "Let's read this fic already!"

"But-"  
"Fic! Now!" The brawler repeated, still smiling.

'… _whatever's wrong with Xiao Long this time, I don't want to know.'_ The heiress thought, shaking her head. _'I just hope it doesn't come back to haunt me somehow._

 _She's already enough to handle when happy, I do_ not _want to handle her while furious….'_

 _All Roads and Dawn's Early Light_

"Oh, hey! Sam's back!" Ruby cheered. "It's been a long while since we last, uh, saw them, right?"

"I'd be pretty worried too if I had to deal with seemingly-fictional characters coming out of nowhere." Yang mused. "…..the _one_ time, like, the Men in Black or Area 51 or something _like_ that might be useful, it just _doesn't_ exist."

"Rosalind Drake?" Ruby blinked, tilting her head. "Huh. She sounds a little familiar. I wonder why."

Weiss frowned. "…..huh. I really should've thought about that…..Winter would have to be the heiress if I ever disappeared or died. I know their Winter might be able to handle it, but _my_ Winter….I think she might just snap."

"I dunno." Yang shrugged. "She may act all nice and be a little ditzy, but it's always _those_ people who end up kicking backside when it comes to it, you know? Maybe she'd step up to the challenge."  
"I hope I never have to find out." The heiress whispered quietly. "I'd never want Winter to have the brunt of it all…."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And it seems Jaune and the team have come to join us. Great. Well. I guess we get to find out if Nora's glomps would be lethal."  
Weiss facepalmed, irritated. "I can already see _this_ going horribly."

"Ohohohohohoho…." Yang snickered. "Those guys are going to get a _very_ rude awakening….I mean, if I'm right, they ended up in America, and we ended up in Canada.

At least it's better than me ending up in a terrorist-filled hellhole and Weiss ending up in a civil war-torn country, but that's still not the best place…."  
"They might actually get to meet Rooster Teeth." Ruby mused. "Although they've already played their part, I think."

"Cosplayers…..heh. Exactly like they mistook you for, Rubes." The brawler recalled, chuckling.

"…oh, Pyrrha." Weiss shook her head. "If only you knew about what kind of attention you'd actually brought with you…."

 _Afraid and Confused_

"Well, that might be a problem….." Weiss mused. "Not sure they take Lien. Hopefully _someone_ steps in, right?"

"….oh Dust, this is _cringy_." Yang shuddered, shaking her head. "…..JNPR's screwed."

"I think they'd hit on the fact that they're not in Remnant if they don't take Lien anymore…." Blake pointed out. "…..and they finally do after reading a map. At least there's that."

"…And _of course_ Pyrrha finds the Odyssey." The heiress muttered, rolling her eyes. "At least _Nora_ seems to be thinking straight, rather weirdly enough.

Oh Dust, what _has_ he done to Nora?!"

The catgirl shrugged. "Probably the shock of entering another planet. Could happen. Hasn't happened to me yet, but it could.

It's why I haven't tested the Lagann's dimensional tunnelling functions all that much except when we need it."  
"….those guys are still screwed if they haven't realised what's going on yet." The brawler remarked. "…hopefully we at least manage to get told what's going on and get them out of there before they do something _really_ crazy…."

 _Stranger Than Fiction_

"And _now_ it hits them." Yang sighed. "That's going to _suck_. I mean, at least we had a bunch of friends and the Canadian government in the end to back us.

JNPR? They have absolutely _nobody_."

Weiss nodded, frowning. "One can only hope they somehow figure out their next move before they pull something that forces them to fight back…..

And Jaune, a _comic book_?! Are you serious?! There's a reason they're _comic books_! That's not how it works, you dunce! You don't just steal stuff and expect to get away with it! Stupid dunce!

Good Dust, seriously, Jaune? I mean, I know you're in some serious trouble, but you're literally acting like a complete _moron_. Thievery doesn't work _here_ , neither does basically marching in and asking for a new job, why would they think it works _there_?!"

Blake facepalmed. "…..yes. Excellent job. Nora, _alienate_ your one chance of getting a job in this weird alien place where they'll probably arrest you. And insult their religion."

Weiss threw her hands up, clearly annoyed. " _GREAT_ job! You're more of a dunce than _our_ Nora! At least _our_ Nora has the good sense not to call things cults, considering her and her Slothist gibbering….."  
"Oh, I think they're about to say the White Fang are about to attack, too." Yang just had her head in her hands, shaking it. "This is going to go badly.

Trouble is, I think they're _right_ , and Cinder _is_ about to go pull some seriously bad things. Considering how much a bunch of student Hunters did in this world, imagine how bad someone like _her_ would get…."

 _Finding Your Way_

"…and now we're aware." Weiss stretched her arms. "This ought to be interesting…"

Ruby flinched. "…this is bad. They're about to get arrested, and they're about to get in _serious_ trouble…

Dammit, Jaune, maybe you _shouldn't_ have gone with the terrorist excuse first!"  
"Dunce. Complete and utter _dunce_." The heiress repeated, irritated for the umpteenth time. "At least we know what to do now.

And Jaune, you really, _really_ aren't helping your case. You sound like an insane bunch of morons…."

"Orange Ruin sounds pretty fitting if _Cinder's_ around…." Yang mused. "…and if Cinder's around, then we have some _serious_ problems."

"Indeed so. At least the governments understand that whatever Cinder can do, there's some risk of serious harm to the whole country….." Weiss nodded slowly. "Hope this turns out better than I think it will."

 _Clear and Present Danger_

"…..good call." Weiss noted, applauding the story's President's savviness. "At least this President knows what he's doing. Even if they aren't around, the risk of a potentially mentally-unstable psychopath with the power to annihilate whole groups of soldiers aiming for you is too much not to avoid."

And Jaune, please, don't screw it up when you _actually_ have a bunch of people who'll listen to you…."

"…..so you _want_ them to reveal themselves by throwing fireballs?" Blake snapped, glaring at the screen. "Never mind the fact that if we're at that level, we have serious issues, what are you doing?! Surely if the head of _state and government_ thinks it's bad enough to run onto a plane meant for dealing with apocalyptic wars, then there's something behind it?"

"…..excellent job. Dismiss it as nothing. If they're telling you to find them, then there's probably a good chance it's all real and you're all about to take a serious blow….." Weiss pinched her nose, sighing. "This is all going mad."

* * *

 _The Hunt Is On_

Weiss sighed. "…..and their response is to use drones on their own capital. Well…..I would think that makes sense, considering how just about every _other_ version of Cinder but ours ends up being like…."

"It's not good, but considering what kind of threat they're looking at…." Blake started, taking a gulp from a can of energy drink on the desk. "…..I'd say they're cutting it really close.

And good Dust, we'd _never_ win against OUR Cinder, and she's just our teacher and taking it _easy_. How are we expected to win against a potentially insane one who _hates_ us?"

"…yes, Jaune, think it's still like a comic?" The heiress remarked. "At least you have the good sense to realise what's going on now.

And no, sadly, he _isn't_ smarter than we left."

"Huh. So this whole thing _does_ have a story behind it." Ruby commented. "….I think we should find that one and send it over to them to read!"  
"Sounds like a plan." Yang nodded in agreement. "They'd love it. Well, Nora might, anyway.

She'd probably love the part where Pyrrha apparently stole a car. I mean, seriously? _Pyrrha_? Nora, maybe, Ren, probably….but _Pyrrha_?!"

 _Changing Priorities_

"So they're making a game based off the first fic?" Yang raised an eyebrow." Points for serendipity there, that might actually get them a fair amount of cash."

"….and that's a good point. What _if_ the Grimm did come there?" Ruby wondered, frowning. "…..I don't think they have the weapons to handle it…."

Weiss shuddered. "…..I refuse to think about it. The realities of those kinds of creatures ending up on that kind of world are way too horrible to think about…."

"Hopefully they never have to deal with it." Blake remarked. "Ever."

"….and excellent. Now we'll screw them _up_ too." Yang smirked. "We're showing them RWBY, and they shall join our shenanigans, and they shall see why they nearly got held up for being cosplayers."

 _Uncovering Secrets_

"…..wonderful." Weiss groaned. "So now we're about to do deal with a bunch of _already-crazed_ psychopaths driven even _more_ insane than they have any right to be.

This ought to end well."  
Yang managed to hastily change the subject. "…hehehe, Rubes, you're wrecking Jaune at….Halo? Halo, I think. Plasma grenades and stuff."

"I hate that game." Weiss muttered irritably. "It's far too fast for me…."

"You're a trained Huntress with reflexes better than ninety percent of the population and a _video game_ is too fast for you?"  
"S-shut up, Xiao Long! W-we're not all video game gods like you, idiot!"

Blake tilted her head. "A neutrino blast every time we show up. Interesting. Well, at least they'll know when we show up, if not being able to find out before it's too late…."

 _Building Relations_

"…...Jaune, you have no idea how this world works, now shut up and quit making assumptions about how stuff works there." Weiss muttered. "You already made stupid mistakes about a hundred times….."  
Ruby frowned. "And _now_ we're basically guinea pigs for the military. It took them _three_ stories to turn us into that, but it finally happened."  
The heiress scoffed. "…..the right tactics? Good sir, as much as I'd like to agree with you, taking on a bunch of people who can rip even your most armoured vehicles apart with their bare fists is going to need more than just good _tactics_. Yes, you have larger numbers, and yes, one Remnan isn't going to take over a world like that, but still….

You need better firepower, for one, and enough distance to not get blown up. And you'd need to know that they don't have a Semblance that stops that dead; for instance, your mother's, Yang. Energy vampirism, correct?"  
"Yeah." The brawler nodded. "That's right. Energy vampirism. It was pretty cool…."

"And assuming they don't, say, bring something like a Paladin with them…." The heiress continued.

 _Breaking Tensions_

"Transformers. Excellent." Weiss muttered. "More dross to pump their brains full with. How annoying."  
Yang crossed her arms, frowning. "It wasn't _that_ bad a movie. It _was_ pretty enjoyable.

I mean, it's no _Gurren Lagann_ \- and what is?- but y'know, there's a reason those movies made tons."

"It's literally _nothing_ but a bunch of explosions chained together with giant robots."  
"Giant robots are awesome!" Blake protested, glaring at the heiress for her remarks. "Don't you dare insult mecha, _heathen_."

"…..awwww. Gavin's an understanding boyfriend!" Ruby smiled. "That's so sweet."

The catgirl shuddered. "If what I think's going to go down is going to go down, then Yang'll probably end up breaking up with him to keep him safe from Cinder."

"And we're about to head to the RTX convention….." Blake noted. "….this is going to all go horribly, horribly wrong."

 _An Unexplained Anomaly_

Weiss frowned. "Well, Cinder and her ilk have arrived."  
"Cindy would have a field day reading this….." Yang mused, chuckling. "…as would Torchwick. I think I know who _else_ we're showing this to."

"Cinder would probably complain about not being fanservicey enough. Or being boringly insane." The heiress muttered, rolling her eyes.

"…..Roman Torchwick. Hitchiking." The brawler snorted, snickering. "If it wasn't the fact that this'd be _far_ worse _because_ they're not the nice ones we know, this'd be _pretty_ bad.

The heiress slapped her face with her palm, exasperated. "…..and her brother's right! What's she doing?! Good Dust, picking up random people on the highway?! Even if it wasn't a bunch of anarchists, that's _still_ not good!"

"…this Sarah girl's doomed." Blake muttered. "Absolutely doomed.

…..I guess I'll leave the review this time then."

* * *

From: **NinjacatNightshade**

Good buildup. Need more.

-Blake B.

PS: Yes. We're team RWBY, commenting on a fic about us being in the real world. Very funny. Haha.

PSS: We're showing this to Cinder~ -Yang

PSSS: Stop that. –Weiss

* * *

"….time to make everyone's day!" Yang cheered, copy-pasting the link into emails to shoot off to everyone.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head and deciding to retreat to her usual recourse of a vanilla sorbet and a nice book.

"….you do that."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: And thus ends the Emergencefest! A** _ **huge**_ **thanks to** **Chris7221** **for making it possible, and if you're reading this now, you're awesome! Next time, Weiss Reacts to School Newspapers!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	10. Weiss Reacts to Newspapers, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Newspapers, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Yep, we're still here! And still trying to make sense of college schedules. However, it's not all bad, at least, and we're still good for time. Not really much to say here, really, except I just watched the new episode of RWBY and lads, I freaking called it, Qrow would HAND Winter's backside to her if he wasn't so drunk.**

 **Also I'll need to work a fight between Qrow and our Winter now, since our Winter is apparently both younger and warmer than canon!Winter. *le cri* Eh. Let's get on with the chapter already!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Qrow's Semblance would actually work better while he's drunk.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"…what kind of stupid antic is _this_ trite?!"

Weiss' harsh, piercing remarks filled the dorm early in the morning as Yang walked in, laughing on her scroll.

"Alright, thanks! See you soon, uncle! Say hi to dad for me, and I'll send Ruby your best!" The brawler called over her phone, hanging up. "That was Qrow, by the way-Weiss?"

"Yang, what did you _do_ this time? I know you did something." The heiress accused her, pointing a shaking finger at her. "This was _your_ fault, wasn't it?"

Yang raised an eyebrow curiously. "…..you know, I must be getting _very_ good at pranking people if I can prank people so quickly I don't know about it. What are you on about _this_ time?"

Weiss shoved a newspaper in her face, pointing at it angrily. " _This_ thing! You're responsible!"

"…eh?" Yang yanked the newspaper from her hands, reading it closely. "…oh. So they're talking about you and Ruby dating. And? It's not exactly a secret."  
"T-that is _clearly_ not true! Why would I _do_ something so indecent with her! Who would _write_ such stupid gossip?! I mean, _SNOW WHITE NO LONGER PURE AS SNOW_ , are you serious?!"

' _Dust, Weiss. She's your girlfriend. You're both pretty nice-looking girls. Would it kill you to be less of a prude?'_ The brawler thought to herself, trying to resist the urge to say something sarcastic. "…..what newspaper is this, anyway?"

Yang carefully examined the top of the newspaper. "Aaaahhh. That explains it."  
"That explains what?"  
"This is the Beacon newspaper." Yang pointed out, pointing at the newspaper's title, _The Daily Light_. "Don't tell me you've never _seen_ this before!"  
"I never even _thought_ we _had_ a school newspaper! Tch, almost as if it's some sort of contrived coincidence….." The heiress scoffed, grumbling. "Do these people get paid?"  
Yang shrugged. "I'd suppose so. They charge about ten Lien per newspaper. They'll do _anything_ for a scoop, even make up gossip just to sell stuff. They used to be better about it, but the old editor quit and a new guy took over, and turned it into this.

How'd you even get it?"  
"Nora dropped by and gave me one copy." Weiss explained, sighing. "She thought it'd be funny. Dunce."  
Yang giggled wistfully. "I dunno, I'd be pretty happy if me and Blake were front page on a newspaper-"  
"With stupid rumours like _that_? This is worse than some of the trite I've seen sold in backstreet convenience stores!" The heiress snapped angrily, before turning to her bunk. "Ruby!"  
"…..eeehhh?" The reaper pulled herself from her bed, her hair mussed up and covering her eyes. "….Weeeeeiss, it's eight in the morning. Don't yell so loud…." The reaper whined, whimpering. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby, get dressed. We're going."  
The crimsonette tilted her head, confused. "Eh?! Where?"

"Yang, you said this newspaper is the school's newspaper. Where are their headquarters located?"

The brawler thought carefully. "They should be…..right next to Oobleck's classroom, if they're doing a printing run today."

"Right. Ruby!" The heiress looked back over to her beleaguered girlfriend. "Get dressed! I'll meet you outside!"

Ruby pouted, before she looked to Yang, confused. "…..what's going on? Why's Weiss so angry?"

"She saw something she didn't like. So, you know, like every _other_ time she gets angry." The brawler remarked, shrugging. "Hey, tell me how it goes, okay?"  
"Huh?" The reaper was confused. "….what do you mean?"  
"Well, Weiss'll probably take them apart, given it's Weiss, and the Antic Order's been trying to take these guys down." The brawler explained, sighing. "We don't want a bunch of hacks doing our job for us, so we're trying to make sure these guys get run out of business so we can operate without a bunch of amateurs getting in the way of our ships.

I mean, I know we embarrass people, but publicly humiliating them and just embarrassing them in front of a bunch of friends is completely different. It pushes people away and stuff.

After all, we're into antics too, but these guys are just wannabes."

Ruby nodded slowly, clearly not understanding it. "…ooookay. I'll get changed and see you later, kay?"

"At least give me pictures!" The brawler cried, frowning.

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

"So this is the den of perversion." Weiss grumbled, standing outside the classroom the _Daily Light_ was supposedly working out of. "Ruby."  
The reaper finally caught up to her, a buttoned shirt barely dragged on top of her grey tank top. "…..why are we trying to make these people pay again?"  
"They dared to write perverted, disgusting _gossip_ about us in a publicly printed _paper_!" The heiress snapped, glaring intensely at the door. "Can you imagine just how horrifying that would be to find? Just finding out that some pervert had written tripe about you and sold it for money…."

Ruby frowned. "You know, you _could_ just go to Professor Goodwitch or something. This is slander, after all."  
"They're probably with the Antic Order and therefore unstoppable." Weiss grumbled. "No, this is something I have to do myself."

The heiress strolled towards the door. Ruby reached out to her. "Wait, wait! The-"  
It was too late. Weiss had already burst into the room, glaring at whoever met her gaze with the intensity of a fierce snowstorm.

The room was pretty barren, with only four tables and six computers per table. Students were quickly typing away at the terminals, writing up the _Daily Light'_ s story for that day. Several- more respectable- headlines were posted on the walls of the room, and at the very head of the room….  
" _You_."

Dove Bronzewing sat at the head of the room, his name on the editor's nameplate, grinning. His feet were up on the desk and his arms were folded in a confident, smug pose.

"Ah. Schnee. What a wonderful surprise." The boy greeted her with a sneer, chuckling. "Like today's headline?"  
Weiss stormed up to him, glaring at him intensely. "You know this is _slander_ , right?"  
"Slander schmander. It sells. Get over it." Dove scoffed dismissively. "Not like it actually hurts you."

Ruby frowned. "Actually, it really does. I mean, she _does_ have a reputation-"  
"Who cares about your reputation? I need money. This is the quickest way." Dove cut her off brusquely. "Besides, it's not like you don't, you know, _do it_ with your-"  
"We _don't_!" Ruby and Weiss cried in unison. Dove rolled his eyes.

"Buncha' prudes."  
"…..wait until Professor Goodwitch hears about this." The heiress threatened him. "I'll have this whole operation shut down. Just you _wait_."

Weiss walked out of the room briskly, leaving Ruby and Dove alone with the other writers.  
Ruby sighed, shaking her head. "….you went too far, Dove. Just…too far."  
The boy shrugged again. "Business is business. Tell your girl to quit being such a bit-"

He was interrupted by a slap to the face by the reaper, her normally happy face now twisted into a cold, steely glare. Ruby pulled him over the desk by his collar, as a chill ran down his spine and he visibly gulped.

"And if you call my girlfriend that _again_ , I _might_ have to hurt you." The reaper reminded him, smiling with a dissonant serenity. "Are we clear?"  
"Y-yes! S-sir! Madam! P-please!"

"Good!" Ruby grinned, pushing him back down onto his chair. "Glad we can come to an agreement.

Have fun with your last days of selling this newspaper!"

Winking at him, Ruby strolled out of the room, leaving a shaken editor in his place.

…..

Ruby caught up to Weiss, who was fuming.

"So. What's the plan, Weiss?" The reaper inquired. "We tell Professor Goodwitch?"  
The heiress nodded in agreement. "Yes. Get her to shut it down over slander. That dunce is going to _pay_ for that! How dare he-"  
"How dare he what?"

Weiss and Ruby froze, turning behind them to see Professor Faust, looking down at them curiously.

"…..P-Professor Faust! Hi!" Ruby waved at her happily. "Um….we were just-"  
"We were just talking about the school newspaper." Weiss muttered irritably.

"Ah. The _Daily Light._ I am aware." The witch nodded pensively. "Yes indeed…about the _Daily Light_. What were your grievances with it?"  
The heiress groaned. "Bronzewing, the dunce of a boy he is, decided to place some stupid _slander_ about myself and Ruby in his paper, and now it's all over school!"

"…..I see." Professor Faust sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Well, Mister Bronzewing has not only offended you, and I believe this is the fifth time we have caught him using slanderous headlines.

I believe we will need to arrange for the newspaper to be shut down."

Weiss smiled smugly, preparing to raise her fist in triumph. "Yes-"  
"Except I cannot."

"Eh?" The reaper tilted her head, curious. Weiss sank, staring at her in shock.

"What do you mean you _can't_?"  
"The _Daily Light_ is a Beacon tradition that cannot be easily just _removed_ , Miss Schnee. Why, Miss Rose, Taiyang was its main editor, and I know for a fact Glynda held a role in its production!"

"That explains why there were so many articles and pictures of Mom in it when he was the editor…." The reaper commented, realising something.

"…..so are you going to just _permit it to continue to print such things_?!" Weiss snapped. Professor Faust resumed her calm expression.  
"I did not say that. I said we must not end the tradition of a Beacon newspaper."

"….what are you saying?" The heiress raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am saying that if you wish me to end this newspaper, you must find one that can compete with the _Daily Star_. If that can be done, I can arrange to have the _Daily Light_ shut down for slander and use the new one as Beacon's new newspaper." The witch explained. "Is it clear?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "So you want us…."  
"To make our own newspaper to edge them out of business." Weiss completed for her.

The teacher nodded. "Of course. We at Beacon encourage independence. If we solved _every_ problem for you, you would be no good as Hunters. Why, I can tell you of a time when I had to solve the issue of feeding my shoggoths-"  
"Not interested, Professor." Weiss cut her off, groaning; this wasn't the first time she'd told the shoggoth story. "…at least we have a plan of action.

Ruby, are you with me?"  
"Our own newspaper? Yeah!" The reaper cheered. "Let's do this!"  
"Let's see if Blake's willing to lend her hand to it." Weiss said to her. "As annoying as her robots are, we may need her technological expertise….."

With that, the pair walked off, leaving Professor Faust alone.

When they were out of earshot, she picked up her scroll, taking the call off hold.

"The operation is in play, Yang." Professor Faust answered.

"Hehehehehehehe….." The brawler chuckled from the other end of the phone. "So much for his talk of profit.

I just _love_ it when a plan of karmic trickery comes together! Don't you, professor?"

"Indeed so." The witch responded, a sadistic smirk on her face. "I do so hope this succeeds. Otherwise we _will_ have to get Professor Goodwitch to shut it down anyway."  
Yang whined loudly. "Aww. But that's the _boring_ way out. Oh well.

At least we're all in position to make it work."

* * *

 _Minutes later, in RWBY dorm….._

Weiss burst into the dorm, a triumphant expression on her face. Ruby followed just behind her, smiling.

Yang looked up from the table, finishing off a piece of homework for Cinder. "Oh. Hey. Did you guys beat Dove up? Did you have pictures?"  
"No, although I should've by all rights." The heiress grumbled. "No, Professor Faust gave us a better idea."

Yang raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Oh? What?"  
"We are going to start our own, _superior_ newspaper and drive that idiot Bronzewing out of business, and watch the fool's work collapse around his tiny, inferior _brain_." The heiress declared confidently, punctuating each section of the sentence by pounding her fist on her open palm.

The brawler grinned. "You're getting little in the idea of crushing a guy's dreams, don't you think?"  
"His dreams are slandering me, he doesn't deserve it."

Yang shrugged casually. "I suppose. Hey, do you want help with that?"

"….what are you _planning_?" Weiss inquired accusingly. "You're going to do something, aren't you? You're awfully happy to help me out on something."

"….uh, no? I kinda want to take down Bronzewing as much as you do?" The brawler pointed out. "I mean, you're kind of my sister, technically. Sisters gotta stick together."

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "…I see…alright. I suppose I can't really question you, and your antics may be of use in protecting our burgeoning enterprise.

Alright. Fine. We'll accept your assistance."

The brawler smirked mischievously. "And now your newspaper is automatically far more awesome than it was going to be, praise be to me, you may welcome your new goddess, so on and so forth….

So, when do we get started?"  
Ruby rubbed her chin. "…..hm. We did want to get Blake in on this. Maybe she could build a printer for us to print our own paper, right?"  
"Ah. I'll get on calling Blakey in~" Yang offered. "I think she was working on something in her hangar again. I mean, she's _still_ trying to restore Nanami and YAMATO after what happened back with the Grimmfather…."  
"Fair enough. Go do that." Weiss nodded in agreement as Yang headed out of the room.. "Ruby, we need a name for the paper, before anything else!"

Ruby rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hm…..well, it was _your_ idea…..and we're competing with the _Daily Light_ …..maybe the _Schnee Herald_?

I mean, ignoring that it's a _little_ narsi….narsi….that long word you always call sis, it makes sense, right? It's a Schnee newspaper, and it heralds the truth!"  
"...absolutely _brilliant_!" Weiss declared proudly, hugging Ruby tightly. "I love you, you're an excellent brainstormer!

We just need the news to put into it, but that can wait until Blake is in on the scheme. I can't _wait_ to crush that fool's pathetic paper underfoot….."

Ruby giggled. "I like it when you go all evil like that…."  
"D-don't say stuff like that." The heiress protested weakly, blushing. "I-It makes you sound like a pervert….s-stupid…."

…..

 _Meanwhile, outside….._

Yang whipped out her scroll when she was sure Weiss and Ruby couldn't hear and contacted Ren and Nora, her fellow Order collaborators.

"We've done it, we've led Weiss down onto the path of taking down those hacks." Yang declared proudly.

Ren made a satisfied hum over the phone. "Excellent job, Yang. Nora and I will be over to offer our assistance. You're getting Blake to help out?"  
"Yep. Bronzewing won't know what hit him."

"Yeah. We're going to need to do more stuff like this if things keep going like they are apparently up at headquarters." Ren explained, sighing. "Whatever this whole business with your grandma and Faust's basement is, it's tying up our usual suppliers.

That's why we can't just outright prank them into shutting down."  
"That _was_ a little disappointing, but hey, it's _nice_ working on the side of the angels for once, so to speak." The brawler mused, chuckling. "Call you later. Weiss'll wonder what I'm doing out here.

Operation Karmic Business Trickery is a-go!"

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Well. It seems Weiss and the Antic Order are working together again for the second time. This'll be fun.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	11. Weiss Reacts to Newspapers, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Newspapers, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Good Dust, the SECOND time the Antic Order and Weiss have worked together? Shenanigans, right? We'll see about that. Anyway, enough with this chatter, let's get on with the chapter, no? I'm sure you guys all want to see Weiss working with the Antic Order again, right?**

 **Right? Guys? Guys? Where did you go? Guuuuys? Finally, a shout-out to** **The Layman** **, who pointed out a rather glaring error in the last chapter which has been rectified.  
DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Winter would secretly be insanely obsessed with yaoi pairings. (please be canon please be canon)  
All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Excellent." Weiss declared, presiding over her newspaper's new staff- or rather, Ruby, Ren and Nora. Yang and Blake were on their way, judging from their messages on her scroll.

"So. We are _all_ in agreement it should be called the _Schnee Herald_ , correct?"

Ren nodded slowly. "It makes most sense. This is your newspaper, and we wish to disassociate ourselves with the _Daily Light_ , after all. The _Schnee Herald_ makes most sense."  
"Alright!" The heiress clapped triumphantly. "Excellent. We have an idea of what we're to be calling it. Now, what shall we actually put into the paper?"  
"Ooh, maybe we could talk about school events?" Ruby suggested helpfully. "And maybe some stories from other people about extra-curricular stuff?"  
"A sloth horoscope!" Nora declared cheerily. "A sloth for every birth month! As a professional Slothist, I-"  
"No, Nora." The heiress cut her off, slapping her forehead with her palm. "No sloth horoscopes."

The berserker pouted, looking down. "Awww….but sloths!"

"Since we are attempting to put the _Daily Light_ out of business, it would be helpful if we convinced our buyers why our paper is better." Ren offered up, thinking carefully and looking into the distance to consider his suggestion. Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"…..what are you saying?"  
"I am saying that if we're going to put anything in our newspaper, we may as well prove that they're not doing things ethically." The gunslinger calmly suggested. "An exposé of the _Daily Light_ , so to speak, should be our first headline.

After all, we are starting this to prove our newspaper better than theirs to the extent we're replacing theirs with ours. How better to prove it than to show that our opponents are slanderous and unethical with our first article being to prove it wholly?"

Weiss smiled, nodding slowly. "I like the sound of that, Ren. I really do. How are we going to prove it, though?"

"Like any proper journalist does, by investigation!" Yang declared as she walked in, her hands on a cart of some sort. On said cart seemed to be a large machine of some sort, with Blake's ribbon barely being visible behind it.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her. "And what would _you_ know about being a journalist?"  
"I may have taken a class or two." The brawler pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Dust, Weiss, I'm not a _complete_ ditz.

Anyway, me and Blakey here dug out one of her older projects."

"It's a special printer that's designed to print as much papers as a normal press while fitting into a normal bedroom like ours." The catgirl explained. "We should be able to make use of this. I can hook Norn into doing distribution. All we need is actual content to be putting into our paper."

Ruby frowned. "So, uh….we're going to be investigating the _Daily Light'_ s practices…but with what?"

Yang hauled the large printer into position, next to their fridge, before leaning by the wall next to it and looking over the table. "Well…..I have it under good authority that Bronzewing and his creeps are heading out to find some dirt on your sister. Someone told them they might have some dirt and they're going out to confirm it and may possibly break into her dorm to do it."  
The heiress glared at her, clenching her fist. "What? My _sister_? Oh, that's it, I'm going to-"  
"Ah. That's the catch." Ren held up his finger. "We also have it, on good authority, that this information was set up to fool them by a few of Winter's friends, to keep her reputation safe.

Of course, this is rather convenient for us, as we can catch them in the act and make news."

Weiss looked up, somewhat reluctant. "…..I don't know if this is a good idea. We may be as bad if we attempt to use this attempt at deception to catch our rivals off guard."  
"They wouldn't _be_ off guard if they weren't idiots who were trying to sneak into people's dorms to get dirt on them." Ren reminded her. "Trust me, Weiss. It'll be good for our reputation if the first article we write is an exposé on our more unsavoury opponents, no?"

The heiress thought carefully for a few seconds. "….fine. Myself and Yang will go out to handle this investigation, the rest of you brainstorm what to put into the newspaper apart from said article, and we are _not_ going to use _a sloth horoscope, Nora_!"

Nora whimpered, looking down disappointedly.

Ren breathed out. "…..alright."

"Excellent. We're going to head out now, right?" Weiss inquired, putting on her jacket.

"Of course. Let's go. Yang, I need to talk to you for a second." The gunslinger gestured to Yang to follow him outside. "It's just about the newspaper, don't worry."

"…..alright." The heiress regarded them suspiciously, watching them as they walked outside, Ren first and then Yang.

….

 _Outside….._

"Dammit." Yang uttered when they were sure Weiss was out of earshot. "We're screwed. Weiss might think we set him up."  
"Wait, we didn't set him up?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was you."  
"No way. Why would I set someone up to go after Winter? I mean, she's _totally_ undeserving of all her admirers and fanclubs and her chest isn't even _that_ big, but come on. I'd feel too much like a jerk using Winter like that." The brawler admitted, sighing. "No, I don't know who it was, so don't ask me."  
The gunslinger nodded slowly. "So I might've been right to assume it was Winter's friends?"

"Probably some of her fanboys trying to stop random idiots from gossiping on her." The brawler shrugged. "Who knows? At least it's convenient. I only told you because I heard about it from Melanie."  
"I suppose. Well, we may as well make use of this stuff." Ren sighed. "It'll help us take down those guys faster at least.

Thank Dust for weird stalkers."  
"Shush, shush, then you'll get Velvet on us and then this'll get more complicated….." Yang warned him. "Alright, so what's the plan?"  
"You and Weiss catch him as normal. We don't have control over this anyway, so we might as well go with what we got." The gunslinger explained. "We'll just act like we've got nothing to do with this at all. Then Weiss'll think it's all her own idea."

"Brilliant." Yang giggled. "Alright. Operation Karmic Business Trickery is continuing!"

* * *

 _Minutes later….._

Weiss and Yang crouched against a wall, sneaking up to Winter's dorm.

"If we're trying to catch those perverts in the act, then why are _we_ the ones trying to sneak up to my own sister's dorm?" The heiress inquired, clutching her scroll tightly. Yang rolled her eyes.

"You've not been on enough stakeouts, have you?"  
"Well, if we just walk up here and they spot us, then we don't have a story!" The brawler cried. "Dust, Weiss, I thought you'd thought this through."  
"T-this was your suggestion!"

"Ren suggested it, technically-"The brawler pointed out with a wagging finger.  
" _You_ supported it!" The heiress snapped, before pausing. "Shush, shush, hang on, I think they're nearby."

' _I think_ _ **you're**_ _the one who needs to shush….'_ Yang thought, before pressing herself against the wall with Weiss. The heiress, who was closer to the corner, slowly edged to the corner, peering around in such a way that her head was barely visible but she had a clear line of sight towards them.

Dove Bronzewing and a couple of other thuggish-looking students brushed past, ignoring the heiress and the brawler entirely. Dove smirked, wringing his hands.

"Hehehehe…..this'll be _great_." The boy declared, smirking maliciously. "I mean, I thought we'd get dirt on the Nikos girl, or something on that prude Schnee."  
Weiss' fist tensed.

"But we get the _motherlode_. The crème de la crème, or so they call it. Winter Schnee, idol of the school, it'll be _fun_ to see you rot…" He continued with a chuckle, completely oblivious to who was watching him. "Heheheheheh…..oh, Winter's going to be paying me _tons_ to keep this under wraps….come on, boys."

They continued on their way to Winter's dorm. Weiss waited for a few seconds, ensuring they were out of earshot, before stepping out behind them.

"…we'd better hurry up." The heiress calmly uttered as Yang stepped out behind her.

"Why?"  
"Trust me, Xiao Long, you _really_ don't want to know what I want to _do_ to those fools."  
 _'I might. I'd go mad too if they were going after_ my _sister.'_ The brawler mused. _'Although what makes them think Winter might care? She's_ _ **Winter**_ _.'_

With that, the girls headed up behind the others.

…..

 _Winter's Dorm…._

Slowly, the door to Winter's team's dorm swung open. The initials SNNW were printed on a golden plate nailed to the door, and Dove and his small group snuck in, taking in the dorm's sights.

"Good Dust." Dove whistled. "That lady's _loaded_. I'll have to ask for more hush money than I was going to, too."

The dorm, owing to Winter being rich beyond all measure, was furnished with some of the best furniture Vale could offer; Vacuan tapestries on the wall, Atlesian carpets on the floor, and the best Mistralian carpentry in the form of the beds and tables, with the centre of the dorm being three couches, with the best white leather upholstery from Mistral, surrounding a coffee table with what appeared to be a statuette of a dolphin mounted on it. A pair of coffee mugs sat abandoned on the table, with only the dregs remaining at the bottom.

"Yeah, boss." One of the thugs with him nodded. "It'll be fun. Now, what did they say again?"  
"They said that she keeps her….'stuff' in the left drawer next to her bed to the right." Dove thought carefully, pointing at the nightstand in question. "If we can unlock it, we'll have our story."

"But, uh, how're ya going to open it? I can see it's locked from here-"  
"With a lockpick, you idiot." The boy brandished one, chuckling. "Duh, what did you think I was going to open it with, my bare hands?

Now, lads, watch and learn."

Raising the key up, the boy began sneaking over to the drawer, crouching by it to open it. The glint of greed was in his eyes as he slowly inserted the key into the lock-

"Surprise."

Dove started turning around only to be blinded by a camera flash, stumbling backwards as Yang winked at him, standing behind her camera. Weiss stood behind her, a recorder in her hand, clicking it to end the recording. The other two thugs with him fell back on the beds in surprise, staring at her.

"W-when did you get here?!" Dove cried in shock. Yang smirked.

"Oh, you know. I just figured you guys might be a bunch of sneaks and come in here, so I decided to catch you in the act~" The brawler declared, saluting proudly before sprinting off out of the dorm. She grabbed Weiss on the way out, pulling her aside.

"I have the pics, let's go!" Yang declared proudly. "Let's get out of here!"

Weiss nodded, giving the angered Dove a fierce glare before walking off behind her.

Dove blanched the moment the heiress and her friend were gone. "…this ain't good. Ohohohoho….this _ain't_ good."

"Let's get outta here. Maybe if we said we weren't here, we can still salvage this whole thing!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" The boy snapped, glaring at the thug who'd suggested that. "No, we're done. We're getting outta here, but this is gonna bite us in the back."

 _Meanwhile, nearby, in the other room…._

"…..dammit." One Faunus boy, with deer antlers, frowned. On his lapel was a 'Winter Schnee Appreciation Club' badge, and a camera was in his hands.

He watched Yang and Weiss flee through the window, and he sighed.

"They got them before we did."  
His companion, a girl with blue hair and gold eyes and with another Appreciation Club badge on her own lapel, looked to him curiously.

"You think they're trying to protect Winter-sempai?"  
"…She's _ours_ , dammit." The boy declared. "Winter's ours. How dare they interfere?"

"….actually, wasn't that Winter's _sister_ who we-"

"No excuse!"

* * *

 _The next day, JNPR dorm…._

The normal morning routine of Jaune Arc normally consisted of a normal washing of the face, a normal cup of coffee, and a normal breakfast with normal food. It in no way consisted of Pyrrha being thrown onto him while he was in bed, Nora shrieking like a madwoman, and maniacal laughter.

Then again, he was in Beacon. He should've learned better by now.

The knight slowly edged himself out from under Pyrrha, who pulled herself off of Jaune.

"Ow….." Jaune groaned, rubbing his stomach. "…..what's going on?"  
The spearmaiden frowned, rubbing the back of her head with one hand and offering him a hand with the other. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?"  
Jaune's eyes widened at her. "You're the one who got your head smacked into my gut! I should be asking if _you're_ fine!"

"I am alright. I was just knocked over by Nora." Pyrrha explained, sighing exasperatedly as she looked over at the berserker, who was prancing about the dorm and clutching a newspaper in her hands.

"We're the kings of the castle! We're the kings of the castle!" Nora sung jubilantly, holding the newspaper like some sort of prize.

Jaune sighed, nodding to Pyrrha. "I'm sorry. I'll deal with her for you."  
"It's fine. Just making sure you're okay."

The knight strolled over to Nora, firmly placing his hands on her shoulder to prevent her from prancing any further. "Aaaaaalright, Nora. _Why_ are you the kings of the castle this time?"  
"Look! Our newspaper took off!" Nora responded cheerily, shoving the paper in his face. The knight extricated it from his face, looking at it carefully.

The newspaper's title was the _Schnee Herald_ \- first edition, from the number on the upper right- and the headline was _BRONZEWING LAID BARE_ , with an image of Dove in a room the caption underneath identified as Winter's dorm.

"Huh….so Dove's running the _Daily Light_? Didn't know that. I barely read the school newspaper." Jaune remarked. "…and he was sneaking into Winter's dorm to get information on her? And planning to use it to blackmail her?

That's…..pretty low."  
"And Yang caught him!" Nora declared proudly, giving them both a thumbs up.

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Why am I not surprised. Did she set it up?"  
"…no?" Nora tilted her head at the comment. "…no, seriously, she didn't."  
"I find that hard to believe." Pyrrha replied.

"No, seriously. We actually don't know who did." The berserker shrugged casually. "We thought it was one of Winter's admirers who set Dove up, and all we did was use it!

See? We're not always behind everything!"  
"….Winter's admirers. Good grief, Yang would have a fit." Jaune muttered. "…wait, Weiss is printing this, right? Not Winter?"  
"One-hundred-percent-Weiss!" Nora nodded cheerily. "You can go up to her if you want!"

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school…._

Weiss smirked smugly, watching the happenings eagerly.

Glynda was glaring intensely at Dove for what he was doing, and the heiress thanked every god she could think of that it wasn't _her_ in front of the instructor right now.

"What were you thinking? Sneaking into another person's dorms for the purpose of blackmail?" Glynda scolded him. "And then planning to use it to slander her into giving you money? We do _not_ encourage extortion here in Beacon!"  
"B-but, miss, the Antic Order-"  
"The Antic Order have the good sense to keep _their_ antics benevolent and relatively harmless! This was _not_ harmless, nor was it anywhere near benevolent!" Glynda snapped, causing Dove to cower in fear from her harsh tone. "I am shutting down the _Daily Light_ , and you are to _report to me for a detention for the rest of the week_! Is that understood, Bronzewing?"  
"Y-yes-"  
"Good!" The instructor snapped again, causing him to stand up stock straight, before scampering off.

Weiss immediately hid her smug smirk as Glynda turned to her, her previously angered expression now replaced with one of calm.

"As with you, Miss Schnee…..I commend you for your journalism and your act of catching this and reporting it to us immediately."  
"Yes, miss."  
"The Schnee Herald will now act as the school newspaper." Glynda explained. "You may have use of the old office of the _Daily Light_ and any resources we previously allotted to them.

Congratulations, Miss Schnee. I hope you do not make the same mistake as Bronzewing."  
"I will not." The heiress promised. "But…..before we go….Professor."  
"Yes?"  
"About the Antic Order. They… _are_ a nuisance, right? Aren't they just as bad?"  
"In my experience, their pranks are either aimed with benevolent intent or without extortion involved. I should know, I grew up in this school myself." The instructor explained. "Sometimes, however, the line can blur between a harmless and benevolent prank and a hurtful action.

The intent is never cruel, most of the time, and most of the members, contrary to your beliefs, tend to be well-natured. However, if it goes too far, be assured I will intervene."

"…..I see." Weiss nodded. "Well….thank you, Professor. Good bye."

Glynda gave her a curt nod as the heiress walked away.

…..

 _Meanwhile, the RWBY dorm…._

Yang smirked, watching the whole conversation from a small button camera planted on Weiss' jacket with Ren.

"Operation Karmic Business Trickery is complete. The _Daily Light_ is out of our hair." The brawler declared proudly. "We don't have those morons stepping on our toes now."

"Indeed." Ren sighed. "I'd rather not get mixed up with people like that. We're tricksters, not scumbags.

I mean, we prank people, but we only prank the people who deserve it, those who need to admit their love, or people it'd be funny to prank and are okay with it."

"I dunno. People might not buy our excuses." Yang sighed. "I mean, it's just harmless fun, but….you know, maybe we should be a bit less prank-y with the third group."  
"…perhaps." The gunslinger nodded in agreement. "We might be straying a little from our goal as karmic tricksters and comic relief, but…."

"I mean, the whole thing with Weiss getting my hair messed up- which I'm still mad at you guys about, by the way- got me thinking." The brawler started. "I mean, we're always pranking people, but sometimes it feels like we're being nasty to people for no good reason. Are we?

Maybe…..Ren?"

"….we've been hoist by our own petard, as they say." Ren uttered calmly, pulling out a folder for Yang to see.

"…oh. _Oh_. Weiss, you _sneaky little minx._ " Yang commented, staring at the folder.

The folder was labelled ' _Evidence for Antic Order Exposé_ '.

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the end of that chapter was a little deep. Which reflects my thoughts, really. I feel like sometimes, the Antic Order's just a bit too nasty. I mean, they do a lot of nice things (push Weiss with Ruby because they're good for each other being one) but you guys have complained about them being cruel before, and I'm concerned I'm not doing them right; they're meant to be funny guys, but not mean. Please feel free to put your thoughts on this in the reviews.**

 **Also, I'm** _ **really**_ **sorry about the late update, but I've been busy quite a lot with college work and I've barely had time to work on this. Don't worry, I'm still working on stuff and I've still got it! Hopefully!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	12. Weiss Reacts to Newspapers, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to Newspapers, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Good Dust, it feels like a while since I last released a chapter! College really is doing a number on me, but I'm managing. Well…let's see how this goes, lads. The board's set, the dice cast and the pileup of all the madness is about to begin! Let the madness begin.**

 **Weiss, you poor, poor girl. Well, let's quit padding the beginning with more filler and get this started, no?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise {insert gushing about Qrow here}.**

 **All mentioned characters and franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _RWBY Dorm….._

"Alright. As expected, our scheme backfired on us." Ren explained to Nora and Cinder, who'd they'd called over to explain the situation. Yang held up the file they'd found last time.

"Weiss decided to take advantage of our helping her expose those amateurs to expose _us_ instead." The brawler explained. "She's getting a lot sneakier. If she wasn't so against us, she'd probably be a good recruit."

Cinder frowned. "…..well, I can't say I wasn't surprised. I mean, you guys _need_ to take the contingency course we keep giving! I mean, seriously. You've got to _refine_ pranking people. It's an _art_ , not some sort of chaotic hobby you can just pick up.

But, of course, you have a plan to deal with it, right?"  
"…..hm." Ren thought carefully. "This might be hard. We'll need to destroy this without Weiss figuring out. Perhaps a fake pair of documents?"  
Yang shook her head. "Weiss is _way_ too smart for that. She'll cotton on and figure us out."

"Maybe we could distract her with vanilla sorbet and replace it with useless information!" Nora suggested cheerily.

"Again, she'll know." The brawler responded. "She's _way_ too savvy to our tactics to not know."

"…..dammit." The gunslinger looked up to Cinder. "We may have a Code Fujioka."

Code Fujioka was the code the Antic Order designated for a mark or target who was overly savvy, to the point that the usual tactics that the Order employed to prank them would fail due to them noting it. The Order employed various codes to designate certain types of targets for their pranks; a Code Akemi designated a mark with a particular obsession over another person to the extent of overprotectiveness, a Code Gasai designated a target who was insanely obsessed with someone to the extent of murder, and a Code Honda was designated after a prank had gone tremendously wrong on the namesake who currently worked at the school, a mark who, through sheer naivety or luck, prevented the usual tactics from working on them and the opposite of a Code Fujioka.

"….a Code Fujioka. Wonderful." Cinder sighed. "Well, Reflet would have a field day if she found out about that, she specialises in those kinds of marks. In the absence of Reflet, however…..hm."

Yang raised her finger. "Hang on a sec, I think I might know how to do it.

The trick might not be to take the information away before she can use it, but stopping it from getting out once she tries to get it out. You catch my drift?"

Ren nodded slowly. "Ohohohoho…..yes. I think I know _exactly_ what you mean."  
Cinder smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "You guys have learned _so_ well. I'm proud for having been your _sensei_ ~

Now, if you excuse me, speaking of Reflet, I actually have a meeting with her right now, so I'm out."

With that, the pyromancer stood up and strolled briskly out of the room, leaving the Antic Order to their own devices.

Yang turned to the remaining Antic Order members in the room, smirking.

"So, this is the plan, guys. Listen closely, I know _exactly_ what we're going to be doing.

We'll need a bucket of oil, some vanilla sorbet, and we'll need to call in Velvet for this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in the academy….._

"Those idiots! Don't they know what they've done?!"  
"They're trying to make Winter-senpai look bad!"

Elsewhere within the school, in an abandoned classroom, met the Winter Schnee Appreciation Club. As one might expect, it was a club wholly devoted to the appreciation of one Winter Schnee. Their current rivals included the small, but equally devoted Yang Xiao Long Appreciation Society, the vast Jaune Arc Appreciation League, and the weak, but strengthening Pyrrha Nikos Appreciation Union. Not to mention all the smaller appreciation lodges, fraternities and sororities to do with the likes of Ruby, Weiss and, of all people, _Cardin_.

As one might expect of the Winter Schnee Appreciation Club, the entire classroom was plastered with Winter memorabilia; streamers with her name down the walls, a shrine with dolls, pictures and flowers placed around it for her, complete with candles, and several Winter body pillows, the source of which people refused to divulge.

At the front, the boy with the deer antlers held up a copy of the _Schnee Herald_ , pointing at the editor section. He proudly sported a Winter badge on his lapel; it looked well-worn, judging from the scuffs and scratches on it.

"You see this? They caught them looking through her dorm!" He roared. "You know what that means?!"

Someone spoke up from the audience. "…..no?"  
"This means they thought she has _secrets_! You know how people are! They'll think the wrong things!"

Murmured assent spread through the crowd.

"They plastered this all over Beacon! They'll _ruin_ her reputation, and then nobody will be able to appreciate her like we do! It's just not _right_!" The boy declared. "We're going to have to show these people that we're not going to put up with _them_ embarrassing _our_ Winter all over the school!" The boy declared. "Now, I know for a fact that they _must_ be based in RWBY's dorm.

So, we've come together to decide the punishment for her sister for sending her goons from the Antic Order to interfere with _our_ affairs and shame _our_ Winter-senpai!"  
"We should storm their dorm!"  
"Sabotage the newspaper!"

"Protect Winter-senpai!"

"I say we put it to a vote!" One more moderate voice cried. "Who wants to invade their dorm and take their newspaper from them, and who wants to sabotage their paper?"  
"Agreed." The deer Faunus nodded. "So, show of hands, who wants to go for the sabotage?"  
Nobody raised their hands. He nodded, smirking.

"Who wants to storm RWBY dorm?"

Everyone raised their hands. No sign of dissent was to be seen in the room.

"…to arms, fellow appreciators of Winter-senpai! For tonight, we shall avenge her pride!"

 _Meanwhile, in CRDL dorm…._

"That dumb Schnee. Of course, that damn snitch!" Dove cursed, punching the wall irritably. He looked to his erstwhile journalist companions, the same pair of thug-like jocks who had accompanied him into Winter's room. "She cut me off! Can you believe that?"  
"Uh….boss." The thug to the left, a boy with navy-blue hair, raised his hand sheepishly. "…..are we still going to get paid?  
"No, you stupid moron! That Schnee just cost me all the money I was making off selling those!" Dove snapped. "Damn it! Tch.

You want to get paid, follow me, right now." Dove got up and grabbed his bronze sword off the wall, growling.

"Huh?" The other thug, a boy with slightly askew sunglasses and an earring, tilted his head. "Where are we going, boss?"  
"Where the hell do you think we're going? We're going to hunt down Schnee! Teach her a lesson about ruining _my_ business!

Dove Bronzewing doesn't _stand_ for getting screwed by some snobby rich girl who can't even work worth a damn! Come on!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Beacon…._

"…..ah. The taste of victory is rare, but it _is_ nice when I have it." Weiss mused, sipping a cup of hot chocolate with Ruby in the cafeteria to celebrate her victory and revenge over Dove. "Isn't it nice, Ruby?"  
"I still can't believe he was sneaking around people's dorms like that." Ruby muttered. "That's just creepy."  
"Tch. He got what he deserved, at any rate." The heiress remarked, grumbling. "Spreading uncouth rumours about the both of us...the _nerve_."

Ruby shrugged. "Well, what can you do? People are just like that. The mean people, anyway.

The nice people are awesome and huggable and _awesome_!"  
"It doesn't matter now. He got his comeuppance." Weiss remarked, chuckling with a hint of sadism. "Did I mention it feels _good_ to be the winner for once? It does."

"…Weiss, you're cute when you're a little evil and drunk on victory~" Ruby remarked, giggling. The heiress's cheeks turned red.

"D-don't say such awkward things! I-I don't need you to….do that…."

The reaper's giggles intensified. "You're even cuter when you get all flustered~"

"….you really _are_ the worst." Weiss muttered, shaking her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if Yang rubbed off on you with your tendencies to tease me so much."

"I just want to see you blush. You look beautiful when you do that, you know?" Ruby explained, smiling. "The only time you look better is when you smile."

"Ugh." Weiss shuddered. "…..you sound like some sort of clichéd love interest in a hackneyed romance story.

But you're _my_ stupid, adorably clichéd love interest." She planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

Ruby's own cheeks reddened. "Y-you can be so sweet when you want to be, W-Weiss…."  
"I learned from the best sister in the world." The heiress simply replied. "I'll go grab some vanilla sorbet, alright? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ruby nodded at her with a smile, as Weiss got up, heading to the nearest ice cream vending machine, attempting to acquire a vanilla sorbet.

Rather unusually, when she arrived to acquire some, there was already a vanilla sorbet in the dispenser slot. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"…that's curious." The heiress tilted her head as she crouched to extricate it from the dispenser. "Some dunce probably forgot to take out their sorbet. What kind of-"

As her hands grasped around it, however, the sorbet was suddenly wrenched from its position in the slot and flew towards the corridor, dragging Weiss with it.

"Wah!" The heiress cried, soaring across the corridor with the sorbet in hand. "What kind of stupid antic is this?! Enough!"

Drawing Myrtenaster from its hilt with her free hand, she generated a glyph underneath her, stopping her movement dead and severing the string from the sorbet. The heiress immediately pulled herself up, looking around for any sign of Yang or her compatriots, pointing Myrtenaster in front of her.

"Alright, Xiao Long, show yourself!" The heiress snapped, stepping forward slowly and inching around the corner. "That dunce probably found my plans to expose her Order. Tch.

I knew hiding it in my desk wouldn't work. I thought I'd be intelligent by hiding it in the first place she'd look so she'd expect it not to be there and not bother, but I clearly overestimated her intellig-"

She was interrupted by stepping on an oil slick, suddenly slipping over into a net that had fallen behind her.

"What the-"

"Senpaaaaai!"

Velvet's piercing shrill filled her ears as the bunnygirl pulled her up into a nearby vent, smiling at her.

"Hi~!" The bunnygirl waved at her. Vivi mounted her shoulders, waving in sync with Velvet.

Weiss's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"What kind of shenanigans….unhand me _now_ , Velvet!"

"Sorry, Weiss, but I need to bring you somewhere!" Velvet explained. "And then you'll be _aaaaaaall_ mine! Miiiiiine!"

' _It feels_ good _to have a speaking role in Elf-sama's fanfic again. Maybe next time I'll actually have more yandere roles! They're really fun to play! The fans really should remember me more.'_ Velvet mused a little sadly.

"…..what are you even-oof!" Weiss barely had time to finish her sentence before the bunnygirl shoved a burlap sack over her head.

* * *

The next thing Weiss saw apart from the inside of a burlap sack she was far too intimately familiar with was the inside of her dorm. She already knew her hands were tied to the back of the chair she was sitting on, so she didn't bother struggling too much.

She instead focused her efforts on glaring at the mischievously smirking Yang right in front of her.

"So. I guess you found out about my plans to expose your Antic Order for the stupidity that it is." The heiress muttered. Yang sighed, shaking her head.

"Weiss, I can't believe you'd do us like that! We helped you catch Dove!"  
"Because you wanted him out of the way." Weiss scoffed, taking Yang aback.

"H-how did you-"  
"I figured you'd want some slime like him out of the way so your antics could take over." The heiress explained. "So when I started a newspaper, you took the opportunity to take him out using my venture.

A shrewd tactic, Xiao Long. I'm surprised! Your usual tactics involve stupid perverted teasing of people, but this time, you actually put some _thought_ into it."  
"Heh." Yang chuckled. "We're pretty good when we put thought into things."

Ren approached her, his arms crossed. "Well, you're in, as they say, an untenable position, Weiss.

You can hand over all the material on us you have and we'll let you go free. Or, we can take this stuff and we can leave you pasted in custard pie, take pictures, and send them around the student body."  
"Par for the course." Weiss remarked, rolling her eyes. "Be more imaginative, will you?"

Yang scoffed. "You're the one who hid the folder for us in plain sight."

"…and you think I didn't do that on purpose?" The heiress shot back.

This time, both Yang and Ren froze.

"Oh, I knew, the whole time, you guys were using me." Weiss mused, a small, smug smirk growing on her face. "I had no illusions about that. I gathered as much evidence as I could on you and compiled it, yes. But if you think I would then leave it until tomorrow to expose you, knowing full well you'd probably find me out before then, you're dead wrong.

No, I left it out there so you'd find it, thinking you'd easily stop me because you're the Antic Order. I'm pretty savvy to your tricks now, Xiao Long."

"A Code Fujioka." Ren muttered under his breath, calculating how best to counter Weiss.

"You see, I'd stayed up _all_ night to figure out a failsafe to prevent you from simply shutting me down with whatever nonsense you came up with." Weiss remarked, before smiling. "I currently have my scroll in my hand. I made sure to keep it there when Velvet dragged me up here.

The article is due to be released automatically, to a printer elsewhere in school, in five minutes, unless you untie me, let me go without a single antic, and walk away, in which case I'll disable it."

"Just a reveal?" Yang scoffed. "We have enough PR to counter that. We're not exactly criminals and stalkers who root through panty drawers.

Okay, _Velvet_ is, but everyone likes her anyway, so it's more points in our favour."

"I _may_ also have it hooked up to a pair of explosive charges in your supply cabinets in JNPR dorm, so if I am not released in…oh….five minutes, they'll blow up and cover everything you have in custard. Say what you want about Blake, but her gadgets are _easy_ to use." The heiress continued, smirking.

Ren stared at her, realising just how badly he'd been outplayed. "No….worse than a Fujioka. We have a potential Code _Tarquin_ on our hands."

Only one other Code Tarquin had ever been identified in the whole history of the Antic Order. They were currently employed in the Antic Order to catch other Code Tarquins out to allow the Order to prank them easier.

Weiss sighed breathily. "So, I'll say that again. Will you let me go? Or will you risk losing your antic supplies and your reputation?"

The gunslinger looked away. "Dammit, we've been out-antic'd. She has us. We can't afford to lose these antic supplies."

Yang stepped back, staring at the heiress with a mixture of awe and horror.

"…..you're some sort of magnificent genius now, aren't you?"  
"Perhaps I learned from the best." The heiress remarked drily. "Let me go and promise that you will never prank me again and I'll gladly withhold the article and keep your precious antic gear safe.

Keep me here, it blows up, the article gets released and it's a win situation for me. Even if your reputation's salvaged, you won't be pranking anyone for _weeks_.

That doesn't sound nice, does it?"

"….let her go." Ren conceded, shaking his head. "I should've seen this coming. And you were such an easy mark."  
Yang frowned. "B-but-!"  
"Do it. We can't risk her beating us that easily."

"…..dammit, Weiss!" The brawler complained, before heading over to untie her, pulling her up from her chair.

"…good game." The gunslinger conceded, bowing to her. "You've outmanoeuvred an Antic Master. You should be proud."  
"You're not off the hook yet." Weiss smirked. "Now, before I-"

Of course, they were interrupted by Ruby bursting into the dorm and glomping Weiss, sending her to the floor. The door swung shut behind her.

"Oof! Dunce!"

"I'm sorry, Weiss!" The reaper cried concernedly. "I was so worried about you! I thought you'd gotten kidnapped!"  
"I _did_ get kidnapped!" Weiss retorted irritably.  
"It was by Yang, it's fine! It's not like she'd do _anything_ worse than embarrass you!"

"Oh, _thanks_ , Ruby, that's _so_ reassuring!"

Yang raised her eyebrow puzzlingly. "Now, that's a rare turn of events."

Suddenly, however, the door was shaken by a fierce, strong blow, drawing everyone's attention. Weiss looked up. "…that's not yours, is it?"  
Yang shook her head slowly. "…..no, Nora's on her off day today."

Ren pulled out his scroll, sifting through his series of feeds from button cameras around Beacon. After going through Jaune's shower, Weiss' bunk, Ozpin's office and Cinder's office, he finally managed to find the feed linking to the front of RWBY dorm.

"…..you're kidding." The gunslinger grumbled, showing the screen to the others in the dorm.

A sea of Winter fanboys and fangirls was attempting to bust down the dorm door with what appeared to be a pair of planks strapped to a Winter _dakimakura_ , the origins of which Weiss refused to contemplate, repurposed as a battering ram.

* * *

 _Outside RWBY dorm…_

"Break down the door!" The crowd cried, the strongest of the Winter admirers smashing their makeshift battering ram into the door and the others crowding around them, raising posters of Winter on posts over their heads. "Break it down! Senpai will be avenged! Her humiliation at your newspaper's hands will be repaid! The Antic Order will fall for collaborating with her!"

"When I wanted to be swarmed by admirers, I didn't mean it literally, and I wanted them to be _my_ admirers, dammit!" Yang complained. "Mine!"

Weiss looked over at Ren. "Well, that's just _perfect_. My sister's stalkers are trying to murder me over _your_ scheme. What's _your_ great and wise plan _now_ , Xiao Long?"

"…..you're going to have to work with me here." The brawler explained. "No way we're getting all those stalkers out of our hair without some sort of distraction, though-"

"Out of the way!"

Suddenly, Dove appeared in frame on the feed, with he and his goons shoving people aside and attempting to get at the door.

"Out of the way, you bunch of sick no-lifers!" Dove roared. "I'm trying to get something done here!"  
"Get out of our turf, this is _our_ fight, you stupid pervert sneaking into Winter's dorm! A deer Faunus in the crowd cried, as the crowd shoved back against Dove and his goons. He in turn let out a loud yell and attempted to push back.

"…..well, fancy that." Yang mused. "We have our distraction".

Ruby looked up. "So, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could leave Weiss to them." The brawler remarked, smirking. The heiress glared at her indignantly.

" _Excuse_ you? This was _your_ fault!"  
"It's your newspaper!"  
"It was _your_ idea to sneak in! And they want _your_ head as much as mine." Weiss reminded her. "….dammit. We need to work together.

If nothing else, I want to get these creeps away from my sister, and you want to get out of here without being mobbed by Dove or a bunch of crazy stalkers."

"…fine, I'll bail you out this one time." The brawler offered, sighing. "But you owe me _one_ favour."  
"…..and you owe me one too." Weiss shot back. "This is on your head too."

"Deal." Yang extended her hand to shake. "Shake on it."

The heiress regarded her hand suspiciously before slowly clasping it and shaking it herself. "…so. What's the plan?"

"Ren, we still have some netting and a mirror in this room, do you mind getting that?" Yang requested. "Ruby, you call Winter, right now and tell her exactly what I'll tell you next.

The reaper nodded quickly and grabbed the dorm's phone.

Weiss, when we get that netting…..you're pretty small, right?"

Weiss nodded slowly, following Yang's gaze. "Yes, why-"

Her gaze led her to the vent in the ceiling. The heiress glared at her.

"…..you're kidding,"

Yang shrugged, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. "Desperate crimes call for desperate measures.

Now, everyone, this is exactly what our plan will consist of."

"Wait, wait. No." Weiss held up her finger. "I'm helping you plan this. Your plans always go wrong."  
"No they don't! I got you and Ruby together, didn't I?"  
"Actually…..that was all me." Ruby pointed out, blushing slightly. "I _did_ kiss her first without you telling me to, sis."  
Weiss gave her a firm, smug smirk. "My point is proven. Now, let's do this.

Assuming it all goes off without a hitch, this is our plan….."

* * *

 _Minutes later, outside RWBY dorm….._

"The door's too tough!" One of the people attempting to ram the door down cried to their leader as the rest attempted to hold off Dove. The deer Faunus ringleader growled.

"Dammit! We need a bigger ram!" He yelled, before grabbing a nearby potted plant and hurling it at Dove to keep the boy off of him.

"Buncha' animals and stalkers, you all are! Outta my way!" Dove roared, attempting to shove the crowd aside, his strength barely being enough to hold against the crush of a million stalkers.

"We can't hold out against Dove AND ram the door down!"

"I know, I know! I-"

"…what is going on here?"

Suddenly, the roar of the crowd became silent in an instant, as Winter's soft voice was heard. Unable to pick up the source in the chattering a few seconds ago, they turned their heads to wherever and found her to the right, tilting her head.

"…Quickly! We must all bow to the glorious goddess herself!"

The entirety of the Winter Schnee Appreciation Club abandoned their venture and went to mob their idol, who was standing at the end of the corridor, leaving a very disgusted Dove in their wake- his thugs were unconscious to the side, having been smacked around in the confusion.

What they did not realise until moments later, in their desperation and obsession with the older Schnee sister, was that in front of them was a very well-placed _mirror_ , lowered from the vents by methods only known to the Antic Order.

Winter was standing on the opposite end of the corridor.

Which they did not realise until they collided with the glass in collective confusion. Backing away, they also _didn't_ notice the oil slick that had appeared behind them, nor did they notice the nets falling from the vents to catch them and hoick them up to the ceiling.

….

Weiss grunted as she and Ren attempted to pull the combined weight of several dozen students up with nets onto the ceiling from their hiding places in vents.

"Good Dust. Is it really _this_ hard to carry people?!" The heiress complained, grunting as she attempted to keep hold of the net. "I don't see how you people manage it all the time."  
"With a pulley and proper equipment, preferably." Ren remarked drily. "Of course, with these guys literally trying to break our door down, we didn't exactly have the benefit of setting _that_ up."

"I'm hoping Yang remembers _her_ side of the deal." Weiss muttered. "I didn't give up my only counter to you for _nothing_."

"We have _honor_ , at least." The gunslinger reminded her. "We're not _complete_ amateurs."  
"Forgive me if that doesn't immediately fill me with confidence."

…..

Dove looked around, only seeing the mirror- now covered in smudges and slightly askew, clearly revealing it to be a mirror- and Winter scratching her head, a confused expression on her face as if not understanding what just happened.

"…feh. I'm still gonna get that stupid Schnee girl." Dove muttered.

Of course, he had the absolute brainwave of having said that in front of her _very_ overprotective sister. The same _very_ overprotective sister who could easily hand him his backside on a silver platter, or so the expression goes.

Fortunately for Winter and unfortunately for Dove, no such handing was required.

Dove opened the door, finding it unlocked, and-

"Surprise!" Yang cried, before firing a cosplay cannon in his face.

When Dove came to seconds later, he found that he was pinned to the wall by some kind of custard-covered sticky adhesive web, clad in what appeared to be a _very_ unfitting neon-pink fairy outfit, complete with wand and tutu.

"What the….." He looked down, attempting to struggle out of his trap to no avail. Yang immediately whipped out her scroll and gleefully took pictures.

"Ohohohoho, this is _so_ going on Dustbook."

Weiss clambered down from the vents nearby, surveying their handiwork. Ruby and Ren followed suit, coming outside onto the corridor.

"…well." Ruby started, looking at the squirming mass of Winter admirers tied to the ceiling and the unfortunate jock pinned to the wall in a tutu. "…..that was…..a thing."

"Hehehehe. All Weiss' plan here, too. She's a pretty good prankster." Yang remarked, smirking. "Maybe _too_ good."  
"I have _no_ intention of joining your pervert Antic Order, you stupid dunce!" Weiss turned to her and snapped. "I did this _only_ because I wanted them to leave me alone! _Not_ because I enjoyed it!

Tch. I'm going to hand in my resignation from the slot of school paper tomorrow. The _Schnee Herald_ closes. I'm not dealing with _these_ shenanigans. They're far too stressful when I have to deal with just _you_ without having them trying to get at my throat, too."  
"Awwww." The brawler frowned. "But they're so much fun."

Winter raised her finger. "Excuse me, but…..do you mind me asking….what did I miss?"

Weiss sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head for the umpteenth time.

"That's a….very, _very_ long story."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I really do apologise for the lack of updates last week. College** _ **really**_ **is doing a number on me, and I've been sitting on this chapter for a week but had had** _ **no**_ **time to actually finish it and send it off. However, here it is, with my apologies for not getting it done earlier.**

 **Anyway, next time, it'll be all about team JNPR this time! Pyrrha Reacts to Christmas Dances!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	13. Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 1

**Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to another disbelief-stretching chapter of Weiss Reacts! Now, those of you wondering what brought this about? Well, I've been recently obsessed with, of course, the delightful song 'Dream Come True' from the Volume 2 soundtrack. I also quite like Pyrrha (being an FE fan, she very much gives off Cordelia vibes to me). I'm also a comedy writer, although how funny I am is pretty obvious (i.e. not very). I decided to combine all those factors to….well….I dunno how to describe it, but it's a….thing.**

 **Let's get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Dream Come True would be Pyrrha's theme, even when she fights Grimm. (Closest thing to an image song she gets, anyway.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

" _Whoa." Jaune blinked, taking in everything breathlessly as he beheld his teammate Pyrrha._

 _He never realised how beautiful she looked in a dress before, especially against the night sky over Beacon, as they were alone on the roof at last, far from the prying eyes of others._

 _Her crimson hair was loose around her shoulders, falling as a curtain behind her head, shimmering in the light of the moon. Her normally calm face was flushed red, her cool green eyes regarding him with confidence, despite the struggles she'd gone through to force herself to face her feelings. The boy had never realised before, too, how perfect her body was._

 _Her black dress, glittering with silver specks, clung tightly to her figure, emphasising everything that might be loved. It was clear that her figure was a mixture of lean muscle and curves from just appearance, and though the school idolised the likes of Winter and Yang, Jaune could see Pyrrha was no slouch herself in that arena._

 _Indeed, tonight, even among the brilliant stars, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful thing he could see._

" _H-hi." Jaune sputtered out, blushing. "P-Pyrrha, you look…..n-nice."  
"Thank you." The spearmaiden responded with a calm smile. "Would you…..like to dance?"  
"….I-I'd be honoured!" Jaune responded, offering her his hand._

 _Pyrrha felt her heart flutter at his affirmative response. She took his hand softly._

" _H-hey. Listen." Jaune started, sounding unsure of himself. His face was rouged, as if what he was about to say was too private for anyone to hear. "I….I-I've been thinking."  
"Yes?"_

" _A-about you and me….." The knight confessed, trying to avert her gaze. "I…..I think…"_

 _The anticipation was too much to bear for the spearmaiden. She gave him a hopeful look. "You think?"  
"I think…._WE SHOULD HAVE PANCAKES!"

Pyrrha yelped, waking up from her dream to face Nora, her face being barely a hair's breadth from her own.

"PAAAAANCAKES!" The berserker yelled, pulling back and shoving a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of the spearmaiden. "Come on, wakey wakey, get up, get up!"

"…..thank you, Nora, but maybe later." The spearmaiden sighed. Nora frowned.

"Awww…..I made a lot of them, though." Nora complained, but left her alone. Pyrrha rubbed her eyes, getting up from her bed. Ren looked up from the dorm's desk, giving her a concerned frown.

"You had your Jaune dream again, didn't you?" The gunslinger inquired. Pyrrha stared at him.

"H-how did you-"  
"I heard you talking in your sleep." Ren explained. "…you know this isn't a healthy situation, right? You can't be pining for him forever. Either move on or make him notice you."

"….I know." Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. "I know. But….but at least I have one more year to make it happen, Ren.

I know I'll do it."

"…..for the sake of the readers, I hope it does." Ren muttered drily before returning to his work.

"On the topic of Jaune…..do you know where he is?" Pyrrha inquired.

"He went down to the cafeteria to escape my girlfriend." The gunslinger replied without missing a beat.

Nora pouted. "Meanie. None of you appreciate the magic of pancakes! The Great Sloth in the Sky would be disappointed!"

The spearmaiden strolled over to the dorm's pantry and pulled out a simple pair of granola bars for breakfast, stuffing them in her uniform's coat pocket before grabbing her towel to head into the shower.

She intended to first make herself presentable, then head down to the cafeteria to talk with Jaune.

' _I've put up with it for three years.'_ The spearmaiden resolved. _'No more._

 _Jaune_ will _notice me, for good or for worse. If he loves me, or if he doesn't…..it doesn't matter. I just….I just want to know if I had any chance with him….or if I was-no, Nikos, quit thinking like that. We haven't even tried!_

 _We have to at least_ try _. The question, therefore, is_ how _do we get him to notice me?'_

* * *

 _Cafeteria_

It was that very question Pyrrha was left to ponder as she sat beside team RWBY. Blake sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm going to have to buy a new suit, and quickly." The catgirl complained, glaring at the brawler sitting next to the spearmaiden. "Thanks to a certain _someone_."

"In my defence, I thought your shirts would _fit_. Not my fault they're tight around the chest!" Yang replied.

Weiss grumbled. "You managed to destroy the _whole suit_. Not just the blazer."  
"I'm not _that_ good at cleaning up messes!"  
"…..why do you need a suit on such short notice?" Pyrrha inquired, frowning. "Can't you just order it for a week?"  
Ruby tilted her head. "You haven't heard, Pyrrha?"  
" _What_ haven't I heard about?"  
"You know, the Yuletide Dance! The one in a week!" The reaper explained. "You know, one of the big celebrations of Yuletide? Along with the school plays and the Yuletide Feast?"

"Oh. How did I forget?" The spearmaiden looked a little confused. "My apologies. It was a silly mistake."

Blake shrugged. "Anyway, what plans do you guys have?"

"I'm going with the bestest, most cutest girlfriend ever!" Ruby replied cheerfully, hugging Weiss to her side. The heiress blushed, shuddering.

"Y-you don't have to sound so enthusiastic, y-you know…."

"You, Blakey?" Yang inquired.

"I….actually plan on missing it out." The catgirl admitted. "There's nobody in particular I would like to go with, and I'd much rather work on my next project.

Norn can go in my place."  
"Aw." The brawler frowned. "I thought you and I could do a little dancing. I mean, you look _hot_ in a suit~"  
Blake looked away. "D-do you always have to be so flirty?"

"It's in the blood~ Us Xiao Longs are in love with _love_ ~"

Ruby chuckled, before turning to Pyrrha. "And you, Pyrrha. Do you have any plans?"

"…not in….particular." The spearmaiden replied, looking down at her hands.

Yang sighed. "You're looking to go with Jaune, aren't you."  
"I didn't say that." Pyrrha responded with a little more force than entirely necessary.

Weiss shook her head. "…..you'll never get that thick-headed dunce to notice you. You've been trying to three years and he hardly appreciates the girl you are-"

"It could happen! Give the girl a little faith, Weiss!" The brawler protested. "After all, they _do_ say 'never give up', right?"

"Hey, guys." As if on cue, Jaune decided to sit next to Pyrrha at that exact moment. He gave Pyrrha a small smile, nodding to her. "Hey, Pyrrha."  
"Hello…."

Ruby plucked a cookie from her plate and took a bite from it, before turning to Jaune. "We were just talking about how Pyrrha might want to ask you out for the dance."  
"N-no, I didn't say anything like that!" The spearmaiden cried, blushing.

"Oh?" Jaune blinked. "Why would she want to do that?"

Weiss stared at him, as if to say 'Are you seriously _that_ stupid?', but thought better of it. Her irritation was better saved for other people.

"Well, I thought, if you were free…..and if you wanted to…..you know, be with a friend…." Pyrrha explained, struggling slightly. "I-In the dance, as a friend. Just as….friends."

It wasn't in her character to be unconfident and uncertain of herself, but with matters like this, her warrior instincts were irrelevant.

"…..oh, well, I-"  
"I, too, would like to come with you as a friend to the dance, Mister Jaune."

Winter sat next to the knight, smiling her usual lady-like smile. She nodded to Weiss, who nodded back, while watching the situation as it escalated.

'… _..of all the things to throw at me now, it had to be Winter Schnee.'_ Pyrrha noted bitterly.

Jaune blushed slightly. "O-oh! Well, um…."

Ruby chuckled. "It's going to be like in those romance anime, where the two girls always pull on the boy's arms and stuff!"  
"I doubt I would be playing tug-of-war with Mister Jaune's arms if I were in…love….with him." Winter tilted her head curiously, hesitating just that little bit at the mention of feelings for the knight. "I don't see how that would be romantic, as unfamiliar as I am with the customs of commoners sometimes."  
"Neither do I." Pyrrha interjected. "…well, if….you would prefer to go with Winter, that's…..okay, I suppose…."

"No, no, if you wish to go with Miss Nikos…..I would be happy to oblige." Winter offered.

Suddenly, a loud clap sounded under the table, and Yang winced, clasping her knee. "Ow! Ow, ow, banged my knee, literal knee-jerk reaction, oooowwww…."

"Well done, you oaf." Weiss remarked irritably. "Nearly knocked off all our food at once, too."

Blake sighed. "Oh, here we go with the politeness judo."  
Jaune looked up, looking around between the spearmaiden and the lady, before nodding. "I'm actually going to go get some fresh air. I'll see you guys, alright?"

With that, the knight vacated the table. The moment he was out of earshot, Yang stood up too.

"I'm going to go check on something. See ya. Pyrrha, hope you're feeling okay."

"Thank you." The spearmaiden nodded to her as the brawler walked off.

Moments after Yang had disappeared from the cafeteria, Pyrrha stood up too, nodding to everyone.

"Well, I must get something done myself, so if you will excuse me, I too must leave."

Ruby chuckled. "That's a lot of people leaving at once. Is there something in the food?"

"I would hope not." Winter replied. "Until later, Miss Nikos."

With a curt nod in response, the spearmaiden vacated the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard…._

Pyrrha strolled to an area where she could sit on a bench, making sure to look around for any of the telltale button cameras or other signs that the Antic Order was watching, or indeed for anyone she knew, nearby.

' _Alright. Nobody's around. Thank Dust.'_ The spearmaiden sighed in relief as she sat down at a bench, and pulled out the book Yang had slipped her when she'd bumped her knee under the table.

"….. _Make Him Fall For You In A Fortnight_ ….." Pyrrha enunciated, reading the title of the self-help book she'd been given, before her expression changed to one of indignance. "What the…..I'm not nearly that desperate!

…although…..perhaps…..no, no, Pyrrha, you can't succumb. This book is….gah. I need anything I can get if it will help me confess to Jaune."

The spearmaiden swallowed her pride, closed her eyes, and opened the book slowly. What she found was entirely curious.

It was a small note, written in what Pyrrha recognised as Yang's handwriting.

 _Meet me at RWBY dorm, five o'clock. Ruby and Weiss'll be out in town, Blakey'll be busy. It'll just be me. No cameras. No recorders._

 _Feel free to keep the book. For a crappy one-off joke, it's got some pretty good advice._

 _-Love, Yang_

"…what kind of…is Yang trying to….help me?" The spearmaiden tilted her head. "I'm…..not sure whether I should employ her help, but…..if Yang can do something, then maybe I should…..

No, enough being unsure of yourself. We're going to check it out, and talk with Yang, and see what insights she has on this problem!" Pyrrha resolved, clenching her fist. "Yes, I'll do that.

But….maybe it can't hurt just to read this book. Just a little. It can't be that bad, right?"

…..

 _Meanwhile, near JNPR dorm…._

Jaune sighed, walking back to the dorm with his hands in his pockets.

"…..that was close, I-"  
"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

Suddenly, Yang slammed Jaune against the wall, pulling him up by the collar. The knight's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey!" Jaune cried. "What's wrong with you?!"  
"What's wrong with YOU?!"" Yang snapped angrily.

The knight stared at her. "Huh? What do you mea-"

"Are you blind?!" The brawler interjected savagely. " _Pyrrha_ , you idiot! _Pyrrha_!"

"…..what-"

"Pyrrha! You know, nice girl, badass, your teammate, always there for you, the girl who basically looks like a freaking _supermodel_?! HER!"

Jaune held up a finger. "Now, wait-"  
The brawler slapped him thrice, interrupting him. Thankfully, she was neither using her full strength, nor was she using her gauntlets, or it would be far more than a slap indeed.

"SHE'S INTO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!" Yang roared irritably, managing to channel Weiss. "WAKE! UP! Get it into your thick skull that Pyrrha Nikos is in _love_ with you! She's been _trying_ to get you to notice her for the last three years!

At least _try_ to-"  
"I _KNOW_ , Yang! I _know_ she's in love with me! I know!" Jaune snapped, glaring at her. "Do you think I'm stupid?!

Of course I knew! I'm not dense, Yang!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING?!" Yang retorted. "She's _literally_ been pining for you! What the hell do you think you're playing at?!"

"….look." The knight sighed deeply, suddenly looking far more regretful. "…..put me down. Put me down and I'll explain.

It's a long story."

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my. Well. That was a twist. More next time!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	14. Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 2

**Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to another not-so-exciting chapter of Weiss Reacts! Hahahaha…..I did NOT expect the twist ending of last time to be that provocative! Don't worry, I'm not going to pull a Shyamalan and use twist endings because they're the only thing I can do remotely well.**

 **No, I'm going to pull a Seltzer and Friedberg and I'll just write trashy comedy because that's all I'm good for, lads. But enough pointless self-deprecation, let's get this chapter started!**

 **And The Layman, well….I tried my best, but don't expect good drama. I tried, lad, I tried.  
DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more Pyrrha fanservice.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _RWBY Dorm, five o'clock, six hours later…_

Pyrrha strolled up to the dorm door, her nose deep in _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight._

"…..all of this advice is garbage." The spearmaiden remarked. "…..why would I hide in a bush to see what Jaune likes? And why in Dust would I root through his private belongings to find out what he likes?

That sounds entirely too stalkerish….and I would prefer to dabble with that no longer." Pyrrha remarked shuddering, shaking her head before clasping the book shut. She rapped on the door lightly with her knuckles.

Almost as soon as her hand left the door, it opened and Yang appeared behind it, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Pyrrha." The brawler pulled the door aside, welcoming her in. "Come in."

"…..hello." The spearmaiden regarded her suspiciously, frowning as she shut the door behind her. "….Yang, you realise this book was-"  
"It was a joke, Pyrrha." Yang admitted. "The meeting wasn't, the book was. I'm book dumb, not socially dumb. And a girl needs her kicks from somewhere."

Pyrrha sighed. "That…..explains so much. What did you call me for, anyway?"  
"In the quiet words of the Third Tsundere Wonder Taiga Aisaka herself, I, Yang Xiao Long, the _beautiful_ angel of romance, will _gladly_ help you with your romance problems!" The brawler declared, saluting proudly.

"….beautiful….angel….of romance." Pyrrha repeated, staring at her blankly. "….and who's Taiga Aisaka? This is entirely confusing-"

"No." Yang grasped her shoulders, staring into Pyrrha's eyes intensely. "Look at me, Pyrrha. Look at me.

I am the sexy mentor now."

"…..whaaat-"

The spearmaiden had hardly time to protest before Yang planted her onto the chair in front of the dorm's desk and swung it around to face a blackboard Yang had set up earlier. The brawler pulled out a pair of spectacles- fake, of course- and a riding crop similar to Glynda's weapon.

"…alright, before I begin Jaune Attraction 101, I do have a serious question." Yang stated. "…..did Jaune…..you know….say anything that might imply he noticed you before all this happened?"

"…..if he did, I wouldn't be so concerned." Pyrrha replied calmly. Yang studied her face with an undecipherable expression.

"I see. Alright."  
"Why do you ask?"

"Not important. Anyway! Lesson One!" Yang cracked her riding crop, causing the spearmaiden to look up suddenly. "Talk with him! He'll be surprisingly candid with you if you are with him.

Feel free to take notes, my young padawan."

"…alright." Pyrrha nodded slowly, actually whipping out a notepad. Yang waved her hand.

"I wasn't being _literal_!" The brawler protested, frowning. Pyrrha sighed.

"I'm finding it hard to tell if you're joking or not."  
"I'm trying to give you my advice while having a little joke with you." The brawler explained, sighing. "You know I _am_ in the Antic Order, right? It's kind of my _hobby_ to make jokes. Anyway, enough!

Lesson Two! You have to come off as a little more….casual! Okay, not hard, considering you're probably the nicest girl in the school, but…..your reputation _is_ of a hard-ass warrior who could punt anyone into orbit.

Come on, live a little! Be a bit more awesome! I mean, it's cool and all to be formal, but you need to be a little…..you know, less formal. Only Winter pulls it off because….well, let's be honest, she _looks_ like a proper lady, you look like a goddess.

Talk a little less formally, present yourself more loosely! You're a young woman, ready to be released into the world, not some sort of tykebomb raised from childbirth to be a killing machine!"  
"As indeed it is." Pyrrha noted, a slight tone of bitterness in her voice. "And….thank you?"  
"And, of course, since you want to invite him to the dance, you need a nice dress to make him notice!" Yang explained, whipping out a tape measure. "Now….I'm going to need to know your three sizes.

Hold still."  
"Wait, wait!" Pyrrha cried as the brawler advanced upon her. "What are you doing?!"  
"I'm just going to take a few measurements, it'll take a moment. I need to know what size dress I need to get ya….

Only messing with you. Just tell me what your sizes are. You and I, girl, are going dress shopping."  
Pyrrha stared at her. "R-really? Then, I must get back to my dorm, I have to pay-"  
"No, no need." The brawler shook her head, giving her a reassuring smile. "Think of it as my Yuletide gift to you. I'll pay for your dress."

"….really?" The spearmaiden's eyes widened in surprise. "I….thanks. I didn't need you to, but….

Yang, is there any reason you're being so nice to me? You're usually much worse, even if you have been making jokes."

"…you think I'm planning an antic?" The brawler replied. "…..well, I can't say I'm not surprised, but, you know. If you want to know why, it's because it's just what you're _supposed_ to do, as a friend to a friend.

I mean, Pyrrha, you're one of my best friends. I've known you for three years, fought next to you and we've saved each other's backsides more times than either of us can count. I _really_ want you to be happy, because it's my problem, as your friend. I'm not going to stand by and let you suffer like that, pining after him forever. No, I'm going to help you get the guy, with whatever I can."

' _She's…..she's genuinely rooting for me?'_ The spearmaiden was taken aback by the surprising compassion Yang was presenting her. "….t-thank you."

"And then, of course, baste you both in custard pies and take pictures to give to my friends, but, you know. Just business." Yang shrugged. "But…..before we go off dress-shopping….I wanna know something."

Pyrrha stopped. "…..yes?"  
"…..why do you like Jaune? Let's be honest here. What do you see in him?" The brawler asked, bluntly yet in a calm, nice tone.

"….do you suspect his Semblance is affecting me?" The spearmaiden replied, her own voice slightly harsher and her eyes narrowed at the brawler.  
"Of course. His Semblance makes him a chick magnet. Why would you be any different?"

The spearmaiden glared at her intensely. Yang flinched, but didn't back down, instead returning her glare with a calm, apologetic stare of her own.

Eventually, Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. She looked away, conceding defeat to the brawler. "…..I'm sorry. That was…..a fair question. I shouldn't have gotten angry."  
"No, it's fine, it's fine." The brawler admitted. "I just wanted to test you. I wanted to know if you were really in love with him, or if it was just his Semblance and you're just infatuated."

"If you still really want to know, I'll tell you."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

Pyrrha sighed, breathing in deeply, as Yang gave the spearmaiden her full attention.

"…as you know, I've always had feelings for him. I had feelings for him before his Semblance even activated, and I suppose I'm…..immune to it, to some extent, because I…I can't love him any more than I love him already.

You know of my reputation. I've fought in many tournaments, I've been on cereal boxes, my family's rich and famous….even Weiss, regrettably, fell into the trap of wanting me only for my fame and my prowess, and not because she wanted to know _me_.

It's ironic, in a sense. My fame and popularity, it made me less approachable to normal people. Of course I was lonely, who wouldn't be? I wanted to find someone who wouldn't treat me any differently because I was famous, or strong, or rich, or any of those things. I think many of the people who stepped away from me thinking I was out of their league forgot that I'm a person, just like them. I don't blame them; they've held me up on a pedestal all their life. Like a god to them.

Worshippers never have conversations with their gods. They pray to them, whether they like it or not. That's what it was like with me. I had no friends, Yang, before I went to Beacon. No _real_ friends. I always had hangers-on and admirers, constantly following me around to have a taste of my glory and fame. I always knew it, but….I never said a thing; it was better than being alone.

I needed more than that. I needed someone who would just take….me.

Then…then I met Jaune. He didn't know a single thing about who I was, what I did, where I came from…and he wanted to know me because of who _I_ was, and nothing else. I mean, you all came around, eventually, but he was the first. Of course, I wanted to know who _he_ was. I suppose there was a little physical attraction there, too; he _is_ quite handsome- but…..that's not important.

At first, sometimes, I thought that my feelings for him were misplaced. He sometimes acted foolish, or brash, and always, always, I would want to be by his side and prop him up again, even when he rejected me, or treated me badly, because I wanted to be _with him_.

Then, he became…..nicer. Smarter. A person I could admire myself. I got to know him more, every side of him….and every day, I would ask 'would he look my way?'. Call me crazy, or insane, or clichéd and cheesy…but I loved him more and more every day. He's not a warrior like you, me, or anyone. He's not the strongest, not the fastest, not the best.

And yet…..I can't help but say that I love him. Because he has _heart_. He _knows_ he isn't the strongest, but he never gives up. He knows he has fear, and never surrenders. I could never do that, and….I want to be with him because…..I always feel complete around him. He could do the things that even I can't, because he can't do the things I can.

Look, Yang, if he doesn't love me back…I'll be happy with that. I'll even help him be with the woman he wants to be with. No matter what, I'll be by his side, either as his lover, or his friend, if that's what destiny says it'll be."

Yang stared at her after she'd finished, blinking without speaking a single word. At first, Pyrrha feared she'd said something insane.

'… _Yang'll reject me now, I know it-'_

Then Yang pulled her into a tight hug, pressing against her. Pyrrha was stunned.

"W-what-"  
"Look. Jaune's not the only one who cares about you." The brawler replied. "Nora and Ren are looking out for you too. Rubes and Weiss, Blakey, everyone…we're friends, we'll stand by each other.

If…..if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you. You got that, Pyrrha? Just because I'm Ruby's sister doesn't mean I can't be yours, too."

"…thank you, Yang." The spearmaiden replied gratefully, a small smile on her face. "That's…you're far better than Weiss gives you credit for."

"….heh. Did you get this on camera? I want to lord this over her. Pyrrha Nikos, calling _me_ the best older sister ever!" The brawler declared, releasing Pyrrha from her hug.

The spearmaiden sighed, chuckling. "Let's just get the dress, alright? Maybe…..we'll have to rethink the _best_ older sister ever part."  
"H-how dare you?" Yang declared overdramatically, pressing her hand against her chest.

Pyrrha smiled at her antics.

'… _.even if Jaune doesn't…return my feelings, at least I know that I'll have people to support me.'_ The spearmaiden thought. _'…..even if that person_ is _Yang.'_

* * *

 _The next day, Main Hall….._

The main hall was alive with activity, as the students began the preparation for the Yuletide Dance. Yatsuhashi and the rest of team CFVY were by the stage, with Velvet up on a ladder stringing one half of a 'Merry Christmas' banner to the ceiling. Even Norn was helping, carrying a stack of ten boxes into the hall with the balance and grip only a robot like her could manage.

"So, Ren. I hear you got yourself onto the Yuletide Dance Committee." Yang mused, a clipboard in her hands; she was assigned as the supervisor for the day to help organise the hall. Ren smirked.

"Always handy to have a finger in every pie, after all. We're not getting outgambitted _twice_."

"I see you're a little sore about losing to Weiss."  
"It was a close victory." The gunslinger corrected her. "It won't happen again."  
"….well, we'll see. She's a lot smarter than you give her credit for." The brawler replied with a hint of pride in her voice. "….say, you hear anything about the situation up in Fuyuki?"  
"Nothing." Ren shook his head. "I know Reflet actually visited for a few days and there was a private meeting she was attending, but that was it. It's pretty crazy.

It's almost as if they've gotten serious."

"….that'd be pretty off." Yang mused. "And _my_ Rufurufu, getting serious? You're talking crazy-talk."  
"….heh. So." The gunslinger sighed, ticking off something on a clipboard of his own as he looked up at Melanie and Cardin on a ladder attempting to hang garlands off the chandelier. "…I heard about yesterday."  
"Huh?"  
"You and Jaune just outside JNPR dorm. I know it has something to do with Pyrrha." Ren explained. "So, let's get down to business. What did you find out?"  
Yang looked around, making sure nobody was within earshot. "….swear you won't tell a soul."

"…..I swear."  
"Don't cross your fingers. I'm serious."  
"….I swear I won't tell anyone." The gunslinger nodded. "Tell me. What was that about?"

…..

 _Yesterday, just outside JNPR dorm, eleven o'clock….._

"It's a long story." Jaune explained as the brawler, still glaring at him, put him down.

"Then _shorten_ it, before I pound the stuffing out of you!" Yang snapped. "What the _hell_ , Jaune?! She's been pining after you for three years! If you're going to choose someone else, like Winter, at least have the decency to do it without making her wait so long!"  
"Look, Yang, I didn't know about it until last year, alright?!" Jaune protested. "I…..I didn't know. I honestly didn't."

The brawler stared at him in disbelief.

"…gee, how _more_ obvious could she have made it that she was into you?!"

"….look, alright? I'm not exactly the best at figuring out girls. I'll admit that." Jaune sighed. "But….please….let me explain."  
"I wanna hear it." Yang retorted bluntly, crossing her arms. "I want to know why you left her hanging and why I _shouldn't_ pound you into dust for it."

"…alright." The knight sighed, breathing deeply. "Alright.

Firstly…..I'm not sure how I feel about her, or Winter, or Minako….or anyone. I mean, I know what I feel for you, Weiss, Ren…..you're all my friends. But her and Winter? I'm…..I'm just not sure, alright? I don't know if it's _romantic_ love or _familial_ or…I need time to sort my feelings out. I don't think it's fair if I just pick one and then realise I don't feel that way towards them. If I go out with either of them, I'm going to do it _knowing_ I know _exactly_ how I feel towards them, and take that decision with _no_ regrets.

Secondly….just look at them."  
"…is there something _wrong_ with them?" Yang answered, glaring at him again.

Jaune shook his head. "No….t-that's the thing. They're perfect.

I mean, look at Pyrrha. She's beautiful, she's rich, she's popular, she's famous and…she's in love with me. The same with Winter; I mean, she's a _Schnee_. They're _both_ popular, _both_ rich, _both_ beautiful…..and they love _me_ and I don't know _why_.

I mean, I didn't do anything to earn their love. I'm _nothing_ like Sun or Neptune; I mean, yes, girls are all over me, but that's just my Semblance. I'm not a fighter, I'm not smart, I'm not rich, popular or even on the same _league_ as Pyrrha or Winter. I may be an Arc, but I'm not anything like my dad, my uncles, my mom, or my siblings.

They're better than me, and I know it.

I don't want them to suffer for it. I know how people talk. If they see me and any of them together, they'll never stop. They'll go after her, and they'll _always_ ask, "What do you see in him?". They'll never stop hounding them, and treating them like trash because they picked _me_ , instead of some rich heir from Mistral or some badass Hunter from Atlas.

I want to be someone that nobody needs to ask. I don't want to just be their lover, I want to be their _equal_ , too. I don't want to _just_ be the guy who happens to be their boyfriend, I want to be someone who they can be proud of too.

Especially Pyrrha. She's…..she's trained me and taught me everything I know and…..it wouldn't feel right. It'd feel like I just felt _obligated_ to fall in love with her as a reward. I want to know that if I love her, I love her because, in my heart, I know that I love her for who she is, and not because I owe her anything.

And if it turns out to be otherwise…..I'll help her find a person who _will_ love her because of _her_.

Do you get why I didn't notice Pyrrha? I just want to make sure she's happy, and I want to make sure that if I choose her…that I'm doing it because I definitely love her, and not because of some confused feeling."  
"…you big _idiot_." Yang snapped, taking Jaune aback. "Do you think Pyrrha _cares_ if you're not worthy of her or not? She'll do _anything_ for you! They're in _love_ with you! Love makes people do crazy things!"  
"I don't want Pyrrha to do a crazy thing that will end up hurting her!" Jaune retorted as fiercely. "I want to make sure that this relationship isn't built on nothing or on some shaky reasoning.

Love or not, I _care_ about Pyrrha."

"…..Jaune, I appreciate your goals, alright? They're noble. I get it. You want Pyrrha to be happy. You want to make sure that it's _love_ you feel for her." Yang sighed, nodding. "But at least _throw her a bone_ and do it _right_! At least _give_ her some hint that you _might_ like her back! The girl's going crazy pining for you!"

"I know, I know…." Jaune sighed, looking down. "I just…..I feel like such an idiot. I should've…..I've hurt Pyrrha more than if I had just….come out and said it, haven't I?"  
"That you did."  
"…..look, I'm sorry. I understand if you think I'm the worst person ever, and if you tell Pyrrha and she hates me…I'll be fine with that. I deserve it."

Yang gripped his shoulder. "…..Jaune. You are taking her to the dance. I'm not asking you to sort your feelings for her out, right now.

I'm asking you to throw her a bone. At least start making it up to her."

"…..you're not going to get angry?"  
"I'm doing this because I want to see you _both_ happy." Yang replied. "I still think you're the biggest idiot in the world, but I want to make sure you're both happy. You got me?

When you see her next, you're telling her you're going to the dance with her."

"…alright." Jaune nodded. "I will."  
"…..sorry for roughing you up, by the way." Yang reached over to dust his jacket off. "I was just…a little stressed."  
Jaune nodded to her, shaking his head.

"No harm, no foul. It's all good. I needed that, anyway."

…

"…you're really into this, aren't you?" Ren mused, a small smile on his face. Yang sighed, shrugging.

"Like I said to Pyrrha. I'm the _beautiful angel of romance_. I can't just stand by and let this all happen, right?"

Unbeknownst to them, however….

"I…I see."

Winter Schnee backed away from the staircase, just near where Ren and Yang were talking.

She had heard every moment of the discussion.

There was no need to say anything. Perhaps her fears had been confirmed already.

A tear rolled down Winter's cheek. Then another. Then another.

'… _was I….was I a fool for thinking I had a chance with him?'_ The lady asked herself, trying to blink away the tears.

'… _..was I?'_

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: So, the plot thickens. Well…there's that. So, next time, the dance might actually get underway.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, reviews, comments and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time.**


	15. Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 3

**Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to another thrilling chapter of Weiss Reacts! Good Dust, I really am ramping up the hype for the conclusion of this arc, aren't I? I will have to apologise in advance if I disappoint you guys. The hype might be a little unjustified. But, enough ominous apologies, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Also, you guys wanted Arkos tease, and you get Arkos tease. Just, you know…..Winter. :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Jaune would get a mechanical horse. (A knight needs a good steed, after all.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _JNPR Dorm, later that day…_

Yang crossed her arms, facing the bathroom door. Weiss was there too, frowning at the brawler.

Pyrrha was currently inside the bathroom, changing into the dress she and Yang had bought the day before. It was the best non-Schnee dress they could find that fitted Pyrrha; indeed, the spearmaiden had to give Yang a little smack when the brawler went a little _too_ far in picturing her in said dress. It was also not at inconsiderable expense; indeed, Pyrrha swore she'd seen Yang's eyes water when she saw the price tag.

"…..so you actually bought Pyrrha a dress." The heiress mused. "…what did you do to it?"  
"Nothing." Yang replied. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

" _You_. Doing _nothing_ to embarrass Pyrrha in front of EVERYONE. Alright. I believe you."

"Hey, _I_ can be nice when I want to be!" The brawler protested, pouting. "I'm not _always_ an awesome sexy girl who does pranky stuff!"  
"…all of those are debatable. Especially the sexy part."  
"Hey, no dissing the sexy. It's _completely_ undeniable that _I_ have the _most_ sex appeal in our team!"

"You sound like one of those older teachers in anime who constantly complain about having no boyfriends." The heiress snapped irritably. Yang pouted, offended at her teammate's comment.

"T-Take that back!"

"I-I'm ready, guys." Pyrrha called from within the bathroom, calling both to attention, as both heiress and brawler faced the bathroom door, which was slowly opening. Yang impatiently tapped her foot.

"Well, come on, Pyrrha, come out! We wanna see how the dress looks on you!"

"I'm…..not used to being a dress all that often." The spearmaiden admitted. "Excuse me if-"  
"Pyrrha, what did I _say_ about being so formal?" The brawler reminded her. "You could do with being a bit less like that."

"Sorry." With a deep sigh, the spearmaiden appeared to Yang and Weiss, who both stared at her in surprise.

"…..wow." Yang blinked. "….I don't think I need to tell people what I think about this." The brawler wolf-whistled, causing Weiss to give her a smack on the back of the head.

"Quit that, you _pervert_." The heiress warned. "You're embarrassing her."  
"Ow! Just appreciating a pretty girl when I see her! Sheesh."

Pyrrha was, at least by Yang's standards, indeed pretty. Her normal attire had been replaced by a slim red dress, reaching down to her knees. It clung to her figure, emphasising the womanly figure she somehow maintained despite her constant training. The collar and hem were marked with golden embroidered thread, almost glittering in the sunlight streaming through the windows of the dorm. To match the dress, Pyrrha also wore simple red shoes, with only a token golden flower as the lone decoration upon them. Her crimson hair was no longer done up, and instead let down in a curtain behind her head.

"Guess I wasn't wrong when I called you a supermodel." Yang mused. "Then again, it runs in the family."

"Didn't you say that her mother looked like some woman once? Ami….Kawasaki or something?" Weiss inquired.

Yang shrugged. "That's because she totally _does_ , duh."

"…you two like it?" Pyrrha plaintively inquired, a small blush on her face. Yang tilted her head, rubbing her chin.

"…while I think you look absolutely _stunning_ , and I'd _totally_ tap that, I think it's missing a little…. _oomph_." The brawler shrugged. "You know? It's missing that little thing. It's hard to describe."  
"She looks _fine_ , Yang." Weiss retorted. "And you _bought_ the dress."

Pyrrha frowned. "I don't look okay?"  
"No, no, you look fine!" The brawler replied, shaking her head at her. "I'm just….a little unhappy with it now that I look at it again. I really don't think it'll _wow_ Jaune, you know? Don't worry, I've got a plan for that."

"Alright. What should I do with the dress?" Pyrrha inquired, frowning. "I wouldn't want it to go to waste. You _did_ spend your monthly salary on it."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that. "You know, I still don't know how _Yang_ earns a salary…."  
"And you won't ever find out-"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to JNPR dorm, interrupting their discussion. Pyrrha moved to open the door, but Weiss shook her head at her.

"Let me get it, Pyrrha."

The spearmaiden shrugged and stepped back, and Weiss opened the door.

"Who is it?"

"…..Weiss. I did not expect you to be in here."

It was Winter, wearing a light smile on her face as she looked down at her sister. "Hello."

"Oh. Sis, hi!" Weiss smiled back at her. "What is it?"  
"I just wanted to speak with Mister Jaune about something, is all." The lady explained, peering into the dorm over Weiss' shoulder. "Is he in there with you?"  
Pyrrha strolled up behind Weiss, shaking her head. "Unfortunately not, Winter. He went off with Ren to do something, and they haven't told me what.

If you like, you can come in for a little."  
"I see." Winter nodded slowly, as Weiss raised an eyebrow at her. "….thank you, Miss Nikos. That's very kind of you.

Your dress…..is that for the Yuletide Dance? It certainly fits you well."  
The heiress moved aside, allowing her sister to walk in. Pyrrha nodded at her. "That's correct. Yang bought it for me, actually."  
"Heheheheh….it was nothing, really." The brawler rubbed the back of her head humbly, smiling and chuckling. "It was just for a friend."

"A….friend." Winter smiled. "I see. What plans do you have for the Yuletide Dance, might I ask? Not that I mean to pry."

Pyrrha looked away, a little embarrassed. "I'm…..not actually sure yet."  
"Did you have someone in mind to go with?"  
"…n-not necessarily." The spearmaiden admitted, blushing. "…do you?"  
The lady sighed. "No, me neither. I suppose that's how it is, is it not?"

"…..I understand." The spearmaiden nodded back. "Well, I hope you can attend the Dance with someone."  
"As am I for you. I hope your partner is…..equally as kind as you are." Winter responded, giving her a curt nod.

Weiss stared at her sister suspiciously, with a slight hint of concern.

'… _her hair's mussed up, her tone's a little less lighter than it normally is and everything about her seems…off.'_ The heiress noted. _'This isn't Winter. And if it is….it isn't normal Winter.'_

Yang laughed awkwardly. "Aaaaalright, guys, well-"  
"A moment." Weiss cut her off, holding her finger up and looking to Winter. "Sis…do you mind coming with me a second?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something important."

Winter nodded. "Of course, Weiss. Until later, Misses Nikos and Xiao Long."

With a nod to the brawler and spearmaiden, she looked to Weiss, who guided her out of the room.

Pyrrha looked curiously at them as they left. "…what do you think Weiss wants?"  
"Eh. It's a sister thing. You wouldn't understand." The brawler warned. "You just have to have a sister to know."

"…alright."

* * *

 _Outside of JNPR dorm…._

Weiss and Winter strolled to a nearby bench, just out of earshot of any known Antic Order recorders or the JNPR dorm. The heiress sat down on one side, leaving space for her sister to sit.

She had no time to spare for niceties. There was something wrong, and she wanted to find out what it was.

"Alright, Winter." Weiss sighed deeply. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…..sorry?" The lady stared at her, confused.

"I know you too well to believe you don't know what's wrong." Weiss retorted sharply. "Winter, you look relatively dishevelled. You're a lot less happy than you are normally. What is wrong?"  
Winter shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about, Weiss. I am perfectly fine."  
" _Winter._ " Weiss stated politely, but firmly. "You're my big sister. You've always comforted me, and always been at my side, even when nobody else stood by me. You stood by me when Father took me home from Siegmund, and you stood by me when Mother couldn't. You're important to me.

I'm not going to stand by and let _you_ suffer in silence. It's my turn to stand by you. Now, for the love of Dust, what is wrong, Winter?"

The lady suddenly looked down, shaking her head. Weiss paused, staring at her.

"Winter…..what's…."  
What greeted her was something Weiss had never known to happen in the years she'd known her sister. The heiress was taken aback, her eyes wide in fear as she realised exactly what was going on.

Winter Schnee was crying.

To be precise, a line of tears rolled down from her eyes, down her ivory cheeks and onto her prim and tailored uniform. Her normally lady-like smile had disappeared, and it seemed almost _wrong_ , to Weiss, that the kind and cheerful girl she'd known most of her life was suddenly in tears in front of her.

"…..I don't understand it, Weiss." The lady stated, in a calm but shaky voice. "I don't.

I can tolerate a great many things, as you know. I held myself together when Grandfather stole you from myself, Mother and Father. I held myself together when I thought that Grandfather would kill you, during the Cockerel Festival. I held myself together when we fought the Grimmfather together. I have withstood many things in my time as a Huntress-in-training, and I have taken them in stride.

And yet….I cannot. Not this time. I cannot…." She shook her head, sniffling. "I cannot…."

"You cannot-"  
" _I cannot stand the thought of losing Jaune to someone else_!" Another thing shocked Weiss; for the first time since she'd known her, Winter had raised her voice in anger. The lady stared at her intensely, shaking her head before backing down.

"I'm sorry that I yelled. The intensity of the moment has….gotten to me.

I do not want to lose Jaune, sister. I…..I know of his Semblance, and I have confirmed that it doesn't work on me, before you ask. I know that my feelings for him are genuine, that they are _real._

I suppose I….fell for his charms as any would. I fell for the boy who did not care I was a Schnee, nor cared for my station, my wealth or my ability in battle. I fell for him because…because he was the first boy who I'd ever met who had treated me as an equal in his eyes, and not mounting me upon a pedestal. It was through him and you I met the others.

You wonder why I am never with my team and always with you? Because you, and your friends, and Jaune, have never cared about what I am. They are good fighters, skilled in their arts, and good people…but they're distant to me. They give me the requisite greetings and no more. We fight well enough, but I can feel it; they believe me to be beyond them, or apart from them. It has been the same my whole life; you, in a way, are luckier than I, Weiss, in that your friends have never seen you as unapproachable."

"…..you have dozens of admirers-"

"And how many of them have ever actually come to me?" Winter responded bitterly. "How many of them have, in their constant admiration of me, come to think of talking to the object of their admiration? I act oblivious, and maybe to an extent it is true. Love has always been hard for me to grasp when it is being shown or when I feel it, and it took me a long time to realise it, but I, too, am in love with Jaune.

I know, of course, that Miss Nikos…she too shares my burden. She too is isolated by her skill, by her beauty and by her stature. She, too, has fallen for Jaune because he has treated her like an equal. She, too, wants someone who will always see them as an equal and not hold them up above others. As it is put, to 'treat them like a regular girl'. You can see it; there isn't much difference between myself and Miss Nikos in that respect.

The difference is that I have the misfortune of not being Miss Nikos.

…I have seen it for myself. Those who know of the romance, they wish for Jaune and Miss Nikos to be happy together. Some would even intend to cast me aside, refusing to regard my feelings on the matter at all. I too…..I too wish that Miss Nikos and Jaune will be happy, I wish it more than _anything_. I would rather my friends be happy than myself and them suffering.

But I cannot shake the desire. I cannot deny that I want to be the one by Jaune's side, and not Miss Nikos. I bear no ill will towards her-indeed, far from it. Gladly, I will stand by her side, and gladly, I will fight with her in battle…..but I cannot say I want to lose Jaune to her. There is nothing wrong with that, right?

Is it wrong? Is it wrong that I desire to be with Jaune, even when the world would rather he and Miss Nikos were together? I….."

Winter's composure gave out, and the lady began sobbing, collapsing into her sister's shoulder.

"I just….I do not understand…" Winter uttered into her sister's shoulder. "Why…."

Weiss hugged her sister tightly, shaking her head. The lady returned her hug, still sobbing.

"…it's not wrong, Winter." The heiress reassured her in her softest voice. "…..it's not wrong.

Love hurts, Winter. I know. I felt like I died inside, when the Grimmfather showed me an image of Ruby being dead in front of me. It hurt, even when I realised that it was all a dream, that Ruby was alive, that she wasn't going to go any time soon.

You're not wrong for loving him. I think he's a complete dunce, that's true. I think he's the biggest moron in the world for not noticing either you or Pyrrha. I think many things of him, but I _know_ he's one of the nicest, kindest and noblest men I have had the pleasure of meeting. You chose well, sis.

…look. I'm not good at this advice thing. You're the one who always gave me the advice; you taught me how to fight with Myrtenaster, you watched out for me, you did everything that any good sister would do. But I'll try my best.

You ask him out to the dance. Seize the day. Tell the world that you're not going to lose because they want Pyrrha and him to be together. Maybe the dance won't magically turn you and Jaune into a couple, but you'll get closer to him, if experience with Yang and everything else has taught me anything. It's worth a shot."

"….but what if he-"  
"Winter." Weiss calmly repeated. "Never be uncertain of yourself. That's the first thing you ever told me when you taught me how to fight. Practice what you preach, as they say.

I believe in you. I suppose, here, Blake would say something silly, like 'Believe in the me who believes in you', or something, but I won't go for that."

Winter just stayed there, hugging her sister tightly.

The world was still for those long moments. To Winter and Weiss, not a sound could be heard in the world. The world was nothing, but two sisters sharing the comforts of each other's embrace.

Finally, after an eternity had passed, Winter detached from her sister, dabbing at her eyes with a snow-white handkerchief and brushing her hair out of her eyes with her hand, carefully placing it back in its carefully groomed position.

"…..t-thank you, Weiss." The lady stated, giving her a tearful smile. "I….I needed that. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me." The heiress responded, shooting a smile back at her. "I'm only doing what any good sister would do.

Now…..do you want something to eat? Just the two of us. I'll even buy you the tea you always like to drink. It's on me. We can talk more over that."

"…..I would like that, Weiss." Winter nodded slowly and gratefully. "I would like that very much."

* * *

 _The next day, in the cafeteria….._

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head, with Yang sitting next to her. Both of them were looking over at Jaune, who was currently sitting next to, of all people, Velvet.

"You can do this." The brawler reassured her companion. "Pyrrha, tell yourself you can do this."  
"I can do this." The spearmaiden repeated. "I _can_ ask Jaune out to the Yuletide Dance."  
"I'm rooting for you here." The brawler reassured her. "Trust me. It'll work out."

"…right. Thanks." Pyrrha nodded, grabbing a nearby glass of water and taking a gulp. "…..alright. I'm going in."  
"And send me pictures when you hit it off!" Yang called after her.

' _This will work, Pyrrha. This has to.'_ The spearmaiden resolved. Slowly, she strolled towards Jaune, sitting by him calmly. She breathed in deeply, sighing.

"….Good morning, Jaune." Pyrrha greeted him, flashing him a small smile. Jaune looked over at her, smiling back.

"O-oh. Hey, Pyrrha." The knight greeted back, looking away slightly. "…how are you?"  
"Huh? Jaune?" The spearmaiden tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Velvet, meanwhile, looked over to Vivi, who was perched on her shoulder.

"…..I think we're intruding on something private." The bunnygirl noted. "We should probably go, the fans might kill us if we intrude."  
"Pipipi." Vivi nodded in response. "Pi?"  
"Oh, that sounds like a nice idea!" Velvet mused, nodding and standing up to leave Pyrrha and Jaune in peace.

"….I was actually going to talk to you about something."

Pyrrha felt her heart skip a beat. _'…..what? What could he possibly…..'_

"….I know that….I might have been a little….distant to you." Jaune explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry."  
"I-It's fine, Jaune, you've never been distant."

"…but….I think….I mean….would you…." The knight sighed, shaking his head. "It's…..it's so hard to say! I can't think of how to say it."

"…say what?" The spearmaiden inquired curiously.

Yang watched from afar, tenting her fingers.

"Yes, Jaune, do exactly as I told you to." The brawler muttered under her breath. "Do _exactly_ as I said.

The beautiful angel of romance may have her day!"

"…..Pyrrha, I…..I want you to-"

"Good morning, Miss Pyrrha. Good morning, Jaune."  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by Winter sitting by them. The lady nodded to both of them, smiling.

"Hello, Winter! I….uh…." Jaune looked away. Winter looked to him next.

"I was actually looking for you, Jaune." The lady explained. Jaune's eyes widened.

"You were?"

Pyrrha frowned. "You were?"

"Indeed. I was wondering about…." The lady sighed deeply. "I was wondering about the Yuletide Dance. I was wondering…..i-if you would-"

Weiss, who was watching from another table nearby, smiled.

' _Go get him, Winter.'_ The heiress thought proudly. _'Come on. You can do it.'_

"If you'd like to attend with me!" Pyrrha and Winter cried in unison.

Jaune blinked in surprise at the requests. "I…..um."

' _Crap. They're both asking me out to the Dance…..and Yang'll kill me if I don't pick Pyrrha.'_ The knight reflected, remembering their discussion from the other day. _'…..but I can't disappoint Winter….if I reject her, I'd be hurting her as bad as I'd be hurting Pyrrha…._

 _I'm between a rock and a hard place….'_

Indeed, both Pyrrha and Winter were staring at him, waiting for his response with anticipation.

"…..or, you know, you could pull a Taiyang and get them both to the dance."

Cinder suddenly appeared at the table, grinning at all of them.

Yang and Weiss stared at her in shock.

' _Dammit, Cindy!'_ The brawler cursed, looking down. _'This wasn't in the plan. I didn't expect someone else to start mucking with this!'_

' _As usual, one of the Antic Order deigns to mess with the plan.'_ The heiress thought, shaking her head. _'Why am I not surprised?'_

"Just pull a Taiyang. He took Ruby AND Yang's mothers to the Dance at the same time, why can't you?" The pyromancer suggested. "That makes everyone happy, no?"  
"…I suppose….." Jaune nodded slowly. "…well, since you both wanna go with me….and-"  
"No, no, please, let Miss Pyrrha go with you." Winter shook her head. "She was clearly asking first."  
Pyrrha shook her head. "Winter, you asked first. You should go."  
"No, I insist-"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Just take them both and have it done with."

"…alright, alright. I'll…..take both of you guys." The knight acquiesced.

Yang and Weiss simultaneously facepalmed.

"Idiot." The brawler sighed. "You absolute idiot. The difference is my dad and my moms were all in love with each other!"

"…you _dunce_. That's never going to work!" Weiss snapped. "Great."

The pyromancer smiled. "That's my budding harem hero! Happy hunting!"

With that, she walked off, leaving the three of them in an awkward position.

Pyrrha and Winter both stood up simultaneously.

"I will….see you later, then. I'll get ready, I suppose….." The spearmaiden nodded to Jaune, before walking towards Yang. Winter gave Jaune a light smile.

"I'll make my preparations. I bid you farewell…." The lady announced, before walking back to Weiss.

…..

"…so I have to go with Winter." The spearmaiden explained to the brawler. "I can't make my move if she's there!"  
"Relax, relax." Yang reassured her. "It'll be fine."

….

"Just act natural." Weiss reassured her sister. "Trust me. Don't think of it as an uncomfortable position. You're among friends. You're not confessing, you're just trying to get close to him."

Winter nodded in understanding. "I know, but…I fear my efforts will be wasted if Pyrrha is present."  
"They won't! Believe me. Just try to…"  
….

"….get him alone." Yang suggested, clapping her hands together to emphasise her point. "He'll have to listen to you and you'll have his ear. "That's probably your best bet."  
Pyrrha nodded. "Alright, but….I'm going to need that…."

….

"We're going to need a dress for me to wear. " Winter stated. "It seems my normal attire is not suited for this kind of venture."

"…..but where are we to get a dress?" Weiss inquired. "You haven't got long."

The lady smiled.

….

Yang smiled at Pyrrha as she asked a similar question.

"What am I to wear to the Dance? You said the red dress was unfitting."  
"And it is, but that's not the point." The brawler replied, nodding. "That doesn't mean I haven't got a plan.

Leave it to me, o young Padawan! I'll handle it!"

"…okay…." The spearmaiden nodded. "I still don't know how you'll do it, but…."  
"I always deliver." Yang retorted boastfully. "Never bet against the sexy."

* * *

 _Two days later, the main hall….._

The last two days passed without much advancement on the front of romance, nor indeed upon anything else, for the whole school was entangled with the duty of making everything just about ready for the Dance. Rather surprisingly, the days leading up to the Dance were quiet, with not a peep from the usual suspects such as Dove, or the Antic Order. Of course, given the Antic Order was basically running the show when it came to the Dance, perhaps they didn't feel the need to make a peep, so to speak. Regardless, the preparation went without a hitch.

The hall was alive with activity, for it was indeed the night of the Yuletide Dance.

The tables, decked in white cloth and red placemats, dotted the hall surrounding a central dancing space, topped up with everything from punch to devilled eggs- which nobody ever ate- to nice Vacuan-style kebabs. The light in the hall was provided primarily from the large, intricate glass chandelier that hung above them, a donation by Siegfried Schnee of all people. The stage had just been vacated by Roman giving one of his usual sarcasm-filled speeches, lamenting again the low pay a Professor of Economics got in a combat academy and the fact that Cinder basically used him and the unfortunate Miss Honda as her pair of slaves, and was currently occupied by the DJ- Sir Lyserg the Utahraptor, who had volunteered.

Of course, nobody decided that questioning a dinosaur that had come out of seemingly nowhere might have been a good idea, but it all worked out.

Jaune watched the others dance, leaning on the table with punch on it. He cleaned up well, and contrary to popular belief, looked just as nice in a suit as he did in a dress. It was a sharp, black two-piece suit with a jet-black bowtie and a neat red handkerchief tucked into the left breast pocket. His normally messy golden hair was combed and groomed quite well, swept in a neat line upon his hairline.

He checked his scroll, waiting for Pyrrha and Winter to arrive.

"…..they're late. That's odd. They're never late, usually." The knight mused. Cardin, standing next to him, shrugged. For all his tailoring skills, the unfortunate boy really could not make his suit fit him, as his large frame seemed to make him almost burst out of the blazer.

"Eh. Well. You know." He shrugged awkwardly, trying his best not to move too hard lest he rip his clothing. "…Maybe they got a little caught up in gettin' dressed. It happens."

"Yeah….I know….but they're usually better prepared than that." Jaune sighed. "Melanie ever do that to you?"  
"Nah. She just dresses like she normally does." The warrior admitted. "Always loved that about her, she's not like most girls."  
"I'd expect most girls here aren't like most girls."

Cardin chuckled. "I suppose you'd be right there."

"…say, you…..did you ever-I mean, I'm asking this purely out of curiosity, and if it pisses you off, I'm really not intending it to- but did you, like, ever doubt your feelings for Melanie?" The knight inquired curiously. "Like….did you ever think you weren't the right one?"

"…you kiddin'?" Cardin scoffed, shaking his head. "So many times. Ya think I didn' think she'd find someone better than me? I still think that, sometimes.

Sometimes, you've just gotta remember. If they chose you, it's because you're the best one for 'em."

"…..You're right. Yeah." Jaune nodded nervously. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Nora skipped up to his side and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jaaaaaaune!" The berserker cheerfully called.

"Huh? Yes, Nora?"

"Your _girlfriends_ are heeeere!" Nora announced loudly, drawing Jaune's attention to the door of the hall, as it slowly opened to admit Pyrrha and Winter.

Jaune strolled up to the door waiting to greet them.

He was amazed by what he saw.

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I do have the audacity to make this a four parter.**

 **Also, I would like to announce two new additions to our lineup for reacting;** **He who is AWESOME's** **Beach Party RWBY, and** **Raziel12's** **A Dose of RWBY! Thanks, both of you guys, for offering your pieces for submission, and if you're reading this, you guys are awesome!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, comments, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	16. Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 4

**Pyrrha Reacts to Yuletide Dances, Part 4!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the next terrible and awfully-written instalment of Weiss Reacts! Yes, I WAS cheeky enough (by that, I meant that it would make no sense for it to end in three parts or it would feel rushed) to make it a four parter! Hahahahaha!**

 **I take absolutely no responsibility for any disappointment caused by this chapter, either. I also look forward to drinking your tears, whether they be of joy or frustration. Or sadness. I like tears either way, they taste ALL the more sweeter after a long chapter. Let's get on with this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Jaune and Pyrrha would've hooked up by now so we could all move on with our lives. (Credit to** **He who is AWESOME** **for this disclaimer joke.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Jaune was stunned to see his dates for the Dance, at any rate.

'… _..whoa.'_ The knight exclaimed mentally, but his face said it all; his mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes were wide in surprise.

He never realised how beautiful Pyrrha looked in a dress before.

Her crimson hair was loose around her shoulders, falling as a curtain behind her head, shimmering in the light of the moon. Her normally calm face was flushed red, her cool green eyes regarding him with confidence, despite her internal fear at this state of affairs. The boy had never realised before, too, how perfect her body was; its perfection was laid bare to him through the contours of her clothes.

Her black dress, glittering with silver specks, clung tightly to her figure, emphasising everything that might be loved. It was clear that her figure was a mixture of lean muscle and curves from just appearance, and though the school idolised the likes of Winter and Yang, Jaune could see Pyrrha was no slouch herself in that arena.

Speaking of Winter, of course, she was not to be held underneath Pyrrha in that regard. Her own normally loose ivory hair was now tied in a long, elegant ponytail, forming a shimmering line of pearl down the back of her head. Her dress was as white as the driven snow, with the only decoration a simple _edelweiss_ flower.

Her figure was fuller than Pyrrha's, as could be seen from the contours of her dress, but there was no doubting that Winter was every bit as fit as her comrade, and her figure was every bit a mix of curves and muscle as her's was. She had a light smile on her face as she stared at Jaune with her cool grey eyes.

"Hello, Jaune." The lady greeted him. "….oh my. You seem….surprised."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha waved her hand in front of him. "…..hello?"

The knight blinked, shaking his head as he looked away from both girls, trying not to look back at them.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Jaune protested, shaking his head vigorously. "I-I mean…um….do you….wanna….get…dance?"

He offered them his hands, one to each. Both girls took one gracefully, and he guided them to the dancing area, visibly nervous.

From afar, Cinder, Yang and Weiss watched them. Cinder herself was in a small, red flame-patterned dress, as she liked to wear, while Yang was in a very skimpy dress that left little to the imagination, with Weiss in a conservative ivory gown.

The pyromancer grinned knowingly. "See? He's going to pull a Taiyang."

"…..you realise that my mom was in love with Ruby's mom AND my dad, right?" The brawler pointed out. "I don't exactly think Miss Spartan and Lady Snow over here are going to be happy to share the guy they want with each other."  
"It'll work out." Cinder shrugged. "It always does."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Have you considered you might be wrong? We heard it best, Professor. Winter and Pyrrha both want Jaune for themselves. They're not going to share."

"…what a pity." Cinder sighed, shaking her head. "…I was hoping they would."

"And why would you hope that?" The heiress inquired.

"…..because if you've got a love triangle like this, you always have a loser." The pyromancer explained, taking a sip from a glass of wine she was holding. "….and when you have a loser, that loser either goes crazy with jealousy…..or breaks down in tears and gets all heartbroken.

I obviously want the best for you guys, so I kinda want you guys to be happy. Of course….I know it might not be possible, but a woman can dream, right?"  
Cinder's tone as she said that sounded with the vaguest hint of bitterness. Weiss ignored it, shrugging, but filing it away as future information.

"…we can only hope. Say, Yang, where did Pyrrha even _get_ the dress?"

"I made it." Yang stated simply.

The heiress narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."  
"You're saying I couldn't make a dress that pretty if I wanted?"  
"With what?"  
"I had a spare dress I never used in my drawer, and I always used to repair Ruby's cape for her. A girl builds up sewing skills when they have to take care of a younger sibling." The brawler pointed out. "I didn't make it from _scratch_ ….but I say I'm a little proud of my handiwork."

Weiss smiled. "Heh. So it is. I still hope this all turns out better than it looks like it will."

"…yeah." Yang nodded, her own pride dissipating. "Me too.

Let's just try to enjoy the dance, no?"  
"I suppose." The heiress sighed. Before she could move, however, her hand was grabbed by Ruby, who was in a sharp black suit of her own.

"Hey! What-"  
"Let's dance let's dance let's daaaance!" The reaper called and grabbed both of her girlfriend's arms excitedly.

"D-don't drag me around so quickly, Ruby! Y-you dunce!" The heiress snapped. "Ruby!"

Yang chuckled to herself as the heiress was dragged away, shaking her head.

'… _..hah. If only Blake would show….'_ The brawler mused, somewhat sadly. _'…..ah. Well. You don't get everything you wish for.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Jaune, Pyrrha and Winter…._

"…I suppose….um…would you…into….dancing?" Jaune inquired nervously, barely managing to avoid staring at either Pyrrha or Winter.

They really _were_ beautiful.

'… _and Weiss and Yang are watching.'_ Jaune sighed, shaking his head. _'If I don't treat Pyrrha nicely, then Yang will kill me, and if I snub Winter….Weiss will never let me hear the end of it._

… _.Dust help me.'_

Pyrrha frowned. "Jaune? Is everything alright?"

"You look…..concerned." Winter noted. The knight shook his head, his eyes peering to wherever he'd spotted Weiss and Yang prior, before realising the pair had vanished from sight.

'… _..huh. Where'd they go?'_

The spearmaiden frowned. "….so, who will have the first dance with Jaune?"  
"I insist you have it, Miss Pyrrha." Winter offered kindly. "Please."  
"I….I can't just take such kindness so easily, Winter." Pyrrha responded. "Please, have the first dance. I insist."  
"No, please. I offer it to you."  
"I see your offer, and I respond by asking that you take it up for yourself."

Jaune sighed. "Or we can settle this with a coin flip." He whipped out a small circular one-Lien chit. "Since you're the first to-"

"Oh, this is silly." Cinder suddenly interjected, pushing Jaune towards Winter first. "There. Problem solved."  
"Professor Fall!" The knight cried, trying not to crash into the lady. "That's not-"  
"It's fine, Jaune." Pyrrha reassured him. "Please. Have your dance with her first. I can wait."

"…..are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Please. I would not like Winter to be disappointed."

Cinder sighed. "If you guys aren't going to solve the problem yourselves, I'm going to."

"What's that supposed to mean-" The knight inquired, but the pyromancer had already strolled halfway through the crowd, with an irritated-looking Roman being dragged by his collar behind her. He sighed exasperatedly. _'You're kidding me.'_

Winter smiled at him softly. "…..well, I suppose we are to dance, Jaune."

"Just, uh…..be warned. I'm not _that_ good at dancing." Jaune admitted, offering her his hand. Pyrrha shook her head, recalling the many times she had had the pleasure of dancing with him.

"That is fine. I am…..not as good at dancing as I would like to be either, despite the classes I have taken." The lady reassured him, before looking to Pyrrha. "You are….okay, with this?"  
"…I am." The spearmaiden nodded slowly, after a few moments' hesitation. "…Jaune, I hope you enjoy yourself."  
"….Pyrrha-"  
"Please." She nodded, giving him a small- if somewhat forced- smile.

Winter gave her a brief, apologetic glance, before taking Jaune's hand and strolling off to the dance floor.

'… _..even if this is the last time I will dance with Jaune, I must take this chance.'_ The lady resolved. _'No, I mustn't think like that! This won't be the last time. I will be closer to Jaune, I know it.'_

The knight wrapped his other arm around her waist, looking a little embarrassed. "…..I'm a little rusty."  
"As am I. This will be a learning experience for us both." Winter responded with a slightly mischievous smile.

…..

With a step in sync to start, Jaune and Winter began to dance.

They were, by all accounts, not bad, despite their claimed ineptitude. At least, they made less fools of themselves than certain others whose names need not be mentioned.

Winter looked around, managing to steer them away from bumping into another couple. "Careful, Jaune."  
"…..thanks." Jaune responded somewhat distractedly. "…..you're not bad, you know."  
"Neither are you. I should ask you to dance with me more often." The lady requested a little hopefully. "Maybe you could teach me."  
"I'm not a good teacher." The knight responded jovially. "It's been a while since I danced, anyway."

"I would like to get closer to you." Winter shrugged. "It is no great cost to me if you are no great teacher."

Jaune blushed slightly. "Uh…..yeah. Yeah."

All around them, the floor was alive with dancing couples. Ruby and Weiss were happily slowly dancing to the music, while Nora and Ren- mainly Nora- were attempting to tapdance to the music, with Ren being dragged along for the former's tapdancing.

Even Blake had shown up, and judging by Yang's elated expression as they danced, the brawler was more than pleased with her presence. Of course, then they were busy laughing as Ruby suddenly dipped Weiss close to the floor and took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips as she did.

All these couples were happy, and Jaune and Winter were enjoying themselves.

And yet, the knight found himself constantly drawn back to Pyrrha, leaning by one of the tables. Every time he looked up, she seemed to give him a small smile and wave, but he swore that every time he glanced away, she looked down and her smile faded once more.

' _I can't. No.'_ Jaune sighed. _'Pyrrha….I can't disappoint her. Not again. This isn't the first time.'_

Winter tilted her head. "Is…..something wrong?"  
"…..no." The knight shook his head. _'…..Pyrrha, I'm…'_

"…..I understand." The lady nodded slowly to him. "….it _is_ Miss Pyrrha's turn to dance with you, after all."  
"You do?"  
"Of course." Winter gave him a curt nod. "I cannot be, as they say, 'pigging' you all night."  
"Hogging, Winter."  
"That. I cannot simply take you all for myself. Please, dance with her. I insist." Winter relinquished him and turned him towards Pyrrha. "…..I need a rest, anyway."

"Thanks for the dance." Jaune nodded to her with a smile and began slowly walking towards the spearmaiden.

Winter nodded back, smiling as he walked and turned away.

He didn't notice her smile fade the moment he turned his back wholly on her.

* * *

Pyrrha toyed with a strand of her hair, looking down.

Thus far, the night had been somewhat sub-par. She had hoped to have Jaune to herself, and Professor Fall had insisted they go together. She had hoped to have the first dance, and Winter had been given it; she'd allowed it, but out of politeness. The spearmaiden was now forced to watch every other couple, whether existing or new or soon-to-be, enjoy themselves dancing.

As clichéd and immature as it seemed, she was a little jealous. She'd wanted this night to be with the person she loved the most, and she was spending it sitting on the sidelines, watching the boy she loved dance with her romantic rival.

In any case, it was not a nice night for her thus far.

' _Not everything is perfect.'_ Pyrrha mused with a hint of bitterness. _'….I shouldn't have had such high expectations-'_

"Hey, Pyrrha."

The spearmaiden snapped out of her brooding. "…Jaune?"  
"Yeah. Winter needed a break." The knight explained, offering her his hand. "…..I'm really sorry."  
"What…..why?"  
"You looked all….disappointed, and I wanted to make sure you're fine. You're sure you were okay with me dancing with Winter?" He inquired.

"Perfectly."

"…..Pyrrha." Jaune softly called her name. "It's fine if you're not.

If it helps, I….I couldn't stop looking at you to make sure you were okay, alright?"

Pyrrha stared at him in surprise. "You were concerned about me?"  
"…..what kind of a….friend….would I be if I wasn't?" Jaune responded. "Now…..would you like to dance?"

'… _I'm not even sure if I can call Pyrrha a 'friend'. She's….I know I feel differently for her than I do to Winter, but…._

 _I'll leave it after the dance.'_

The spearmaiden gave him a soft, tender smile. "I would like that more than anything. Thank you."  
She took his hand.

….

If Winter and Jaune were good dancers together, then Pyrrha and Jaune were excellent dancers.

Indeed, it was surprising how good they were together, judging from the stares. Or, perhaps, Winter was right and everyone was simply waiting for Jaune and Pyrrha to finally resolve the seemingly unresolvable tension and kiss on the dance floor.

At least, Nora seemed to be the latter.

"It's _happening_ , Ren! It's happening!" The berserker declared happily as she shook her boyfriend vigorously.

"Good guess, Yang." Ren mused, smiling.

"….my, you've learned….quite a bit." Pyrrha responded, breathing heavily. "You're…..better than last year."  
"I did shake off a little of that rust." The knight admitted.

He briefly glanced towards where he'd left Winter. The lady had disappeared, presumably into the crowd to have some food, or into the toilets to do whatever.

'… _..I can't shake the feeling that I've hurt her, but…..I just….'_ Jaune sighed, causing Pyrrha to look towards him in concern.

"Jaune, are you alright?"

"…..look. I….I think I owe you an explanation." The knight responded. "…we're going to need some fresh air."

"….explain? What about?"  
"….my behaviour. I think I've….I think I've hurt you a fair bit." Jaune admitted. "Trust me. It'll need an explanation."

' _What does he mean?'_ The spearmaiden wondered, tilting her head.

Jaune led her out of the hall at a brisk walk, allowing her to ponder the question as they did so.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Did you see that?" Yang asked Blake. The catgirl shook her head.

"No. What?"  
"Jaune and Pyrrha just left the dance, together, alone, before the dance ended." The brawler noted, a gleeful look on her face. "You know what that means?"  
"….oh. _Oh_." The catgirl nodded, a small smile forming on her face. "I know. We have a Code Thurston on our hands."

A Code Thurston was the Antic Order codeword for an imminent love confession; usually, blackmail-gatherer bait, but Yang and the rest of the Order had called a ceasefire on Pyrrha, Jaune and Winter in that arena unless it was entirely to do with ending the uncertain situation between the three.

"Get Ren." Blake nodded. "He'll want to know this.

Yang clapped, taking out her phone. "Already on it."

* * *

 _Outside the hall…_

Pyrrha and Jaune sat on one of the benches outside, facing the large Hunter's Fountain.

The night sky was clear, with only the moon's light shining down upon them. No stars were to be found, although this was hardly a surprise, as they were overlooking a city after all. Nobody but the lone Professor Amadeus, patrolling the grounds outside, was to be found, for the rest of the school was attending the dance.

This was convenient to allow Pyrrha and Jaune a measure of privacy.

"…what behaviour do you need to explain?" The spearmaiden inquired. "I did not notice anything out of the ordinary."  
"I meant…..you know." Jaune sighed. "…..I know that you're into me, Pyrrha."  
The spearmaiden's eyes widened. "I'm….sorry?"  
"I know. You've been trying to get me to notice for the last three years." The knight continued. "I only noticed last year, and…..look, I'm sorry."  
"…you knew?"

"T-trust me, I have reasons for not responding." Jaune responded hastily. "I'm not saying they were right, but…..just hear me out."

"I was not mad." Pyrrha clarified, shaking her head. "You…..I know you would never do something like that without a clear reason.

I trust whatever reasons you have are understandable."

The knight breathed in deeply. _'This'll be hard. This'll be very hard, but….but Pyrrha deserves to know.'_

"…..firstly, I...I thought that you'd be…..I thought you'd be better off with some better, richer, stronger guy."

"Why?"

"….look at me, Pyrrha." Jaune looked down. "I'm the least strongest in a family of heroes and badasses. I'm the least strongest in our circle of friends. I didn't even have a proper Semblance until a couple of months ago. Compared to you, I look like nothing.

You're the big reason I'm even still in Beacon. You trained me, you've been by my side, you've basically done everything for me, and…..I didn't want to just _owe_ you. I didn't want to make it look like I was just dating you because I felt sorry for you, or that I owed you….and that even when I did, you'd just get people wondering what kind of crazy person would go out with a person like-"

A sharp slap pierced the night, as Pyrrha struck Jaune across the cheek. The knight stared at her in shock.

"P-Pyrrha-"  
"Don't you ever call yourself weak." The spearmaiden responded firmly. "If you and I were to date, it wouldn't be to pay a debt off or out of pity. And I would never, and _have_ never cared that people would ask me why I chose _you_.

Jaune, I have admirers in this academy as much as you, or Yang, or Winter or even Weiss. I have, as it's called, the 'run of the place' when it comes to lovers to choose from. You could say they're all stronger, all richer, all more popular, and I would still choose _you_. _You_ are who I want, and no other.

It's not your strength I fell in love with, nor your popularity, nor your wealth. I want you because you treated me like a _person_ , not like an _idol_.

I am in love with _you_ , Jaune Arc, and nobody else."

Jaune stared at her in surprise. "I'm-"  
"Do you want me to say it again?" Pyrrha responded sharply. "I will say it clearly.

 _I love you._

I've been trying to say that for three years, and it's never been easy. I just want you to tell me if you love me back or not. I promise that I won't be mad, whatever the response is."

"…look….that's the second reason I haven't said anything." Jaune explained. "I feel like I'm already your inferior, and that I'm never going to be your equal…..but also, I've been struggling with all my feelings, alright? All the way up to tonight, I struggled.

There's you, and then there's Winter…..I like you both, and I don't want to see either of you suffer. Pyrrha, it nearly _killed_ me inside when I saw you looking sad at me and Winter dancing, and…..I couldn't handle it. I had to tell you.

I just don't want to see either of you suffer because I look unworthy of you."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" Pyrrha responded, her voice slightly raised. "Then, at least I wouldn't had to have waited so long!"  
"Because I wasn't _sure_!" Jaune cried in response. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you things that I wasn't even sure about until tonight!

I've given it thought. I've considered everything. I know.

I know that I…I know that I love you, but that's not the only thing, and that's not where it ends, alright?

I need to sort myself out first. Pyrrha…." Jaune mustered his courage. "…I'm….I'm not going to be your boyfriend."  
"What?"

The knight breathed in deeply.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend _yet_. I know how I feel towards you now, but I don't want to just be your lover, Pyrrha. I want to be your _equal_.

I want to be a man you'll be proud of and a man who deserved that 'I love you'. I don't want to just have your love, I want to be able to fight by your side and stand by you. I don't want anyone to ever doubt why you chose me.

I promise, Pyrrha, when that day comes, I'll be yours, but….I want to be worthy of you. Until that day, I just want to be your close friend and teammate, even if just in name."

"But you _are_ worthy of me!" Pyrrha protested. "You saved us all from the Grimmfather!"  
"That might have just been a _fluke_! I don't want all my worth in your eyes to be based off just that, Pyrrha. I don't want a _fluke_ to be the only thing I've ever done for you in return for everything!

Even if you don't think it, I do.

If I'm going to spend the rest of my life, after Beacon, with you, I….I need to do something that makes me your equal. Maybe it's just because I want to be sure that I'm worthy of you, but….I promise, Pyrrha.

I promise that when that day comes, and I do something that makes me worth everything you've gone to in order to make me notice you….."

The knight, to seal his promise, gave her a brief, intimate hug before pulling away.

"….then we'll be together, I promise."

Pyrrha stared at him, stunned. For what seemed to be an eternity, silence passed between them. "…..then I will wait for that day." The spearmaiden promised in return, with a smile, before hugging him tightly. "I'll wait for you, Jaune.

Even if you don't see it yet, you've always been worthy in my eyes. You don't need to prove anything to me, even if you need to prove it to yourself. Just remember that."

"I'm glad you understand." Jaune sighed, pressing himself into the hug. "I just….it doesn't feel right to me if I'm always relying on you. Even if you think it, I want to know that I _am_ someone you can rely on, even if only sometimes.

I'm doing this to prove myself to me as much as to you."

"I know." Pyrrha nodded. "….I wish you all the best of luck."

They remained in each other's embrace for a few more minutes.

"…so." Jaune spoke up finally, after what seemed another eternity. "…another dance?"  
"I would like that." Pyrrha nodded, smiling brightly for the first time in forever. "…I would like that very much."

Hand in hand, the spearmaiden and knight walked into the hall once more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a nearby bush…._

"You're kidding me." Yang pulled down her binoculars. "They…what? After all that, they're _still_ not boyfriend and girlfriend? What the hell?!"

Ren sighed, shrugging. "You can't rush things like this, Yang."  
"Come on! I thought the dance would work!"  
"Jaune's been struggling with this issue for three years, and Pyrrha just as long. It'll take more than a week to just solve their respective issues." The gunslinger noted. "Although we could have used a Cordelia Protocol here."

The Cordelia Protocol, of course, being a recently developed protocol for dealing with couples with long-unresolved romantic tension, which involved locking the couple in a room and then calling them out on their refusal to resolve said tension. It, as with all Antic Order codenames, was named for its originator, a certain Cordelia of a certain kingdom in a certain far-off land.

"…..dammit." Yang sighed. "Well, you can't have everything. At least Vomit Boy finally got the balls to admit he loves Pyrrha back, and Pyrrha actually confessed to him, and even if they're not together now, they'll be soon. All's well that ends well, right?"  
"…you forgot Winter."

"Yeah, but she didn't see it." The brawler brushed him off dismissively. "Well, at least the Arkos fans will be _thrilled_.

And I have a bet to be collecting off Nora. Girl thought they'd _never_ get together."  
"She's clearly insane." Ren rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I'll need to collect my bets too."

"You bet with me?"  
"Of course I did."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: There, Arkos scum. Don't worry, they'll get together** _ **properly**_ **before the end of the volume. I'm not that sadistic. Yet.**

 **Next time, Yang Reacts to the Yang vs. Tifa Death Battle!**

 **So, I hope you….wait a second.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

"So." Winter sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned on a nearby pillar.

She had heard everything. She had heard Pyrrha confessing to him, Jaune returning her affections.

All along, her suspicions had been confirmed. The knight had been lost to her from the start.

"…..it's funny, is it not?" The lady noted bitterly, leaning on the pillar as she watched Pyrrha and Jaune walk back into the hall. "….it's just…..funny.

I wanted to defy the expectations of others and….I couldn't. I suppose I….I suppose I never tried…..but I suppose he was never mine to begin with. Never mine to lose, and never given to me, even in the eyes of others.

It seems that…..everyone else has received their wish…..but me."

Winter closed her eyes, sighing deeply and sinking to the ground, sinking her head into her arms.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence on the grounds of Beacon. It seemed as if one could hear the early drops of evening rain fall onto the grass, or the faint breeze from the north blow through the grounds.

The quiet, anguished sobs of Winter Schnee pierced the dead silence.

* * *

 **END**


	17. The Late Weiss Reacts Christmas Special!

**The Weiss Reacts Second Christmas Special!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to a very special chapter of Weiss Reacts! One question for you all before I start.**

 **so gais did u liek de last chapter ending lolololololol**

 **I kid, I kid. But man, did I NOT expect such a strong reaction to Winter, Pyrrha, or Jaune doing that. I'll have to keep that in mind when I screw with Bumblebee *grins at shippers*. On a serious note, I DID consider doing Winter/Jaune, if only to watch the aneurysms the Arkos clan would get, but I figured it wouldn't work for the story I wanted to tell, so sorry about that. Anyway, let's quit talking and start spinning about the very late Christmas chapter I just posted and wrote, ironically, on my way BACK from Christmas holidays, on a plane! I WILL attempt to take some inspiration from the Anniversary Special of our other fic,** **Lucina Reacts** **, so I do apologise for the new style and to any readers of the latter if I failed to do it twice.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I will have called Cinder actually being a good guy.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _The Winter Is Not Always Lonely_

"Three cheers for the Yuletide Queen!"

"Woo!"

Today was the Yuletide party before everyone went off on their holiday trips to wherever. Of course, there was a Yuletide Queen and Yuletide King, as there always tended to be at such parties. Thankfully, unlike certain such events, there was no drama around who had voted who into being King or Queen, and so the exercise was purely fun.

"Three cheers for Nora Valkyrie!"

"I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora cried joyfully as the crowd raised her above their heads, a hastily-made crown perched on her head. Ren chuckled softly, leaning against a nearby column. "Woohooohohohoohohohohoo!"

The remaining staff simply smiled and clapped. Most of them had retired to their chambers for the night- as Beacon was home to many various objects that needed protection of all kinds, there was no leaving for most of the more able teachers such as the lovely Professor Goodwitch and Fall.

Among the crowd of laughing students, some were content to smile and clap.

Winter smiled, leaning against the punch table, resting her chest on her left arm and clasping a round glass of punch in her right hand, wearing a simple white dress for the occasion. She nodded, chuckling to herself as she watched the shenanigans go on.

"Miss Valkyrie seems to be enjoying herself." The lady noted, smiling.

Winter sighed. Perhaps it was uncalled for, but her heart really wasn't in it today. She felt like retreating to her chambers for tonight. Exactly as she'd felt for the last couple of nights, really.

She hadn't spoken to Jaune or Pyrrha in a week.

' _They won't mind if I take an early night.'_ Winter mused to herself. _'Rather, they won't notice.'_

The lady shook her head and raised her glass to Nora's honour, nodding with a smile before finishing it, placing the glass down and turning to leave.

"Heeeeeey, leaving so soon?"  
Winter turned to face Yang, who was suddenly leaning next to her. She herself was in a fiery-red dress, with a glass of punch in her own hand, smiling at the lady.

"What's your hurry, huh?" Yang inquired, smirking. "You got somewhere to go?"  
"I would like to have an early night tonight." Winter responded coolly. "It is nothing, really."  
"…you know, you've been a lot less….Winter-y lately." The lady noted. "You sure everything's alright on your end?"

"I am certain." Winter responded hastily, turning away from Yang. "Now, if you will allow me to excuse myself-"

Suddenly, however, she was turned around and grabbed by the arm. Winter's gaze shot to Yang.

"…..you've been crying." The brawler noted, looking at the telltale trails where tears had fallen on the lady's cheeks. "…you know, you're good at hiding your emotions, with that lady's composure thing and all, but you can't hide it from me.

Think of it as an older sister's intuition. Now, what's wrong, Winter? If Weiss hasn't blabbed about it, that means you didn't even want to tell her."

"I didn't want to worry her." The lady explained. "Weiss has her own concerns, and this is….mine."

"You know, a rather awesome anime taught me a rather nice tip that nobody seems to ever follow in stories like this." Yang thought carefully, tapping her chin before snapping her fingers. "Oh, that's right. If you're troubled, _talk to someone_!

Now quit beating about the bush. What's wrong, Winter?"

The lady sighed. "…you wouldn't understand. It's just…I feel lonely."  
"You're lonely? Could've fooled me, what with your fan club." Yang mused. "And again, you have Weiss. How are you lonely?"

Winter shrugged. "Perhaps it is…..hard for me to accept I am alone, Miss Xiao Long.

I doubt you have ever had that feeling, when someone you want to be with simply...doesn't reciprocate. You cannot blame them, and you cannot call them on it, for they have done you no wrong. They have done you no wrong, and yet you feel as if they have wounded you grievously. Have you ever been hurt like that?"  
"…not that I'm…aware." Yang shook her head slowly, tilting her head.

'… _..no way. I mean, Jaune and Pyrrha can't be that obvious, and there's no way she saw them that night. I would've seen her leave the hall with me, wouldn't I? Nah, it's probably something else._

 _I'll do my best, I suppose.'_

"It's not a feeling I have ever had to deal with, and so I must try to deal with it as I have dealt with everything else." Winter declared lightly, closing her eyes and sighing. "I must, as they say, keep a stiff upper lip-"  
"Dear, please, don't."

"Huh?"  
Yang drew her into a tight hug, startling Winter. "Huh?"  
"Honey, I know. Don't even get me started. Just…this isn't the kind of thing you just shove under the rug. You have to say something." The brawler suggested. "You know? That feeling isn't going to leave if you sweep it away. You need to deal with it."  
"I have dealt with problems the same way in the past." Winter reminded her calmly, but coldly. "I dealt with not growing up with my younger sister that way, and I dealt with losing my mother when she left that way."  
"And you can't just repress those kinds of feelings, Winter!" Yang snapped in response. "Stiff upper lip my backside, Winter.

Listen to me. You're going to talk it out with the person you wanted to be with. You're going to settle this. You're going to get closure. You're not going to repress it. You understand me? And if you want to talk about it some more, I'm here."

"…you would do that, for me?"  
"You might be my rival for fans, but I'm not petty enough to let you go down like this." The brawler reminded her, squeezing her before relinquishing her from the hug and patting her on the shoulder. "Just….I hope whatever your problem is, it'll be gone soon. I don't like seeing you like this.

Have a nice Yuletide, Winter."

Yang nodded to her, before taking one last gulp of her punch and walking off.

Winter sighed deeply, nodding slowly and looking towards the hall's windows, thinking.

"…you have a point, Miss Xiao Long." She nodded, closing her eyes. "…but…..it'll take me a while, before I can muster the courage to face the reality of my feelings for Jaune and talk to him about it.

But." She smiled lightly to herself. "….I suppose I have….neglected those I can rely on. I….should talk with Weiss more, yes. And Miss Xiao Long.

For her reputation….she really isn't that bad."

* * *

 _Snuggles_

"It's coooooold."

"Ruby. Let me have some."  
"It's _cooooold_!"

"Ugh. You are such a dunce sometimes, you know that?"

Weiss and Ruby were currently snuggled up together in a blanket in the master bedroom of one of the Schnee vacation homes the family had acquired. Downstairs, the Xiao Long-Rose-Schnee combined families were gathered, eating dinner and generally talking about their time together at Beacon. Yang had decided to hang out in the nearby town, doing whatever Yang did in her spare time, and Winter had decided to accompany her to the town with Elsa, their erstwhile clone-sister, leaving Weiss and Ruby the upper floor to themselves.

They were currently attempting to share a rather comfortable blanket. It was made from the finest Mistralian fabric and stuffed with the best Valian cotton, so it was rather warm.

The problem was the blanket was rather too small for both Weiss and Ruby to fit. It was a perfect fit for the rather petite heiress and her light frame, but Ruby, with her height and her slightly larger frame, could just about slot in. However, both of them couldn't fit in.

"Ruuuuby, it's too cold for you to be doing this!" Weiss complained, trying to wrench the blanket from the reaper. "The blanket's too small for both of us."

"But I'm coooooold tooooooo!" Ruby complained. "It's way too cold not to share the blanket!"  
"You're big and you have more mass to keep yourself warm with, you're fine!"  
"You're small and all icy and cold! You can take the cold!"  
"Not true, Ruby! Not true!" Weiss declared petulantly, frowning. "I freeze just as easily as you do."

"….I know." Ruby snapped her fingers, before wrapping her arms around Weiss. "Snuggle with me."  
"Waaaah! Ruby! W-what are you-"  
"Snuggle with me! Then we can share body heat!"  
"That's not how it….." The heiress sighed, and allowed herself to be snuggled by the reaper.

Ruby was warm.

The heiress slotted herself into her arms, pressing herself close to her core. She'd never really appreciated how warm she was, and how firm she was; though, despite being taller than Weiss, Ruby still looked relatively waifish, the reaper still had muscles in all the right places. Her arms were tough, from carrying the weight of Crescent Rose constantly, and her legs, too, tough from bearing the stress of her Semblance. Her mind, too, despite it all was tougher than any gave her credit for; despite stress that no person had the right to suffer, despite losing her mother, despite facing losing Weiss to her grandfather, despite facing a monster that had struck fear into the hearts of hardened Hunters, she remained as cheerful and Ruby-ish as ever.

Everything about Ruby was tough, like silk hiding steel. Or, in this case, a rather childish and adorable front hiding a firm, steely and strongly optimistic mind.

Weiss envied that a little, in a way. She felt she wasn't anything like that. She was physically weak; though she possessed unrivalled speed, she was nowhere near as strong as Ruby when it came to a physical feat, relying on her Dust and Semblance to fight. Her psyche had taken a battering time and time again, especially when it came to her grandfather, and it was at times like these that she wondered if it was possible to survive such things. Time and time again, her friends and her family had pulled her out of it. But Ruby did more than that.

She helped her stay anchored. Her friends and family could help her from the dark places. Ruby could keep her away from them.

The Grimmfather had helped her to realise it, in its own way, when it showed her worst fears to her in an attempt to drive her to despair. She was loathe to lose her loved ones; she would mourn losing Winter, her mother and father, and her friends; she'd even admit that losing Yang would be a terrible blow, no matter how much she insulted the perverted Huntress.

But if she ever lost Ruby, if the reaper ever left her life, she would shut down.

She knew it was crazy. She was some girl she'd barely known three years ago, some girl she'd met in high school and she knew the chances of this being just a schoolgirl crush were high, but she wanted that chance to be wrong. No, she _knew_ it was wrong. A schoolgirl crush wouldn't be the product of living through so much with Ruby.

A schoolgirl crush wouldn't turn Weiss into what she'd become when she'd been shown a simple illusion of losing her; it wouldn't turn her into a desperate, lifeless husk, who cared not whether she lived or died.

No, this was real. Her feelings for Ruby were real. The cynics were all wrong.

This was real.

It chilled the heiress to the core to think of what would happen if she ever lost Ruby for real. She hoped she'd never have to live through that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered who was lying next to her, right now, her arms wrapped around her and hugging her tightly.

"Weiss? You were crying for a second." Ruby inquired concernedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"….nothing." The heiress sniffled, blinking the tears she hadn't realised she'd wept from her eyes. "I'm just…I'm just happy I have you."

"D'awww…." The reaper giggled, planting a kiss in her girlfriend's hair. "Thanks. I love you too, Weiss.

Don't cry, alright? I'm right here. I promise. I'm not leaving you any time soon."

"…..tch." Weiss sighed deepily, pressing herself deeper into Ruby's embrace. "You're such a romantic dunce, you know.

Don't ever stop."

Minutes later, Weiss and Ruby had fallen asleep in each other's embrace, much to Yang's amusement when she found them in the bedroom as she'd gone up with a toolbox to fix the heating.

"…heheheh. What a bunch of adorable dorks." Yang remarked, whipping out her phone. "…..and this is so going on Dustbook.

I think I'll call it….Snuggles. Yes. That'll be it. Snuggles. That's a good caption. Good job, me.

They just look so peaceful like that. I can't even bring myself to make a perverted joke about it."

The brawler sighed, shaking her head and walking out of the room. Perhaps the heater repairs could wait until tomorrow.

She didn't want to disturb the happy couple, after all.

* * *

 _The Knight's Errands_

Jaune lay in bed, thinking on what had happened. He tried to block out the noise of music from the floor below, as his rather rambunctious father celebrated the coming of the New Year.

It was nearing the end of the Yuletide holidays, and he still hadn't forgotten what had happened weeks before.

He had done it. He had confessed his feelings for Pyrrha. He'd sorted his feelings out, and finally gave her a promise that he would do his damnedest to be someone worthy of her.

Winter, it had occurred to him, would warrant a talking to, but she'd seemed to want to avoid him for the weeks leading up to the end of the term. He had decided to talk to her when he saw her again in a few days, when everyone went back to Beacon.

He sighed.

'… _.I can't stop thinking about it.'_ The knight wondered to himself, groaning. _'….why can't I just…..do it?_

 _I know I like Pyrrha, I know she likes me….why can't I just…..take the dive?'_

Pyrrha was more than he could ever be. He was the lesser son of a family of heroes, she was a hero before she'd even left Mistral. He was a laughingstock at best, with nobody short of his close friends taking him seriously, she barely took a glance before people declared her some sort of prodigy who needed no help to be taken as a true Huntress.

She was everything he wasn't. She could have anyone she wanted. And yet she chose _him_.

Jaune Arc, the failure of a Hunter. Jaune Arc, the boy who wasn't anything like the legendary Anton Arc, his grandfather, nor as famed for sheer manliness as his father Andreas, or as skilled as his uncle Alexander. Jaune Arc, the boy who, until months ago, didn't even have a Semblance that was worth anything in a fight, who could barely fight himself, whose only major victory was a mere fluke and a stroke of luck.

Why him? It was something he had to wrap his head around.

He didn't mind if Pyrrha chose anyone else. Pyrrha had the right to; she was her own person, and he had no right to act entitled to her. He would rather die than end up as one of those scumbags who acted entitled to the love of someone for being their only friend or being nice to them. He lacked strength, but he had his integrity, after all.

Or did he really, truly, not care if Pyrrha decided that she didn't want him anymore?

' _If that's true….then why do I care so much? Why am I….why do I have to give myself reasons to not care if she's…..with someone else?'_

They said love was unselfish. That part was true. Jaune, at some level, really didn't mind if he eventually lost Pyrrha to someone else. She could be with who she chose, after all, whether she had her mind truly set on him or not.

But he couldn't help it. He had to give himself a fighting chance.

No, he was sure Pyrrha really did choose him. What he wasn't sure of was being her equal. That was no relationship, to have a superior and an inferior. He wanted to be her equal, to stand with her rather than beneath her. He wanted to be strong, like her.

He wanted to be able to fight his own battles, so that one day when she needed someone to fight for her, he didn't need to stay at the sidelines. He wanted to be her champion, just as she had been his.

He wanted to protect and stand with and support her, more than anything, right now. It wasn't right in his eyes that she was the only one who gave anything.

' _That's it. I know what I want.'_ Jaune clenched his fist, marking his resolve.

He would do his best to be strong. He would do his best to be her equal, to be her champion as she was his. That day, and only that day, he would allow himself to be with her, because then he knew that he was truly worthy of being at her side.

Then, he was someone Pyrrha could take pride in. He had her love, now he wanted to prove that she had fallen for the right man.

And his thoughts, rather coincidentally, were also interrupted, as Yona Arc, his mother, walked into his room.

"Jaune, you have a phone call." His mother announced to him, causing the boy to jump from his bed.

"Huh? Who?"  
"It's from Pyrrha. I think you should talk to her."

"….thanks, mom. I'll….talk to her right now."

He took the phone, remembering what he had resolved.

' _This year, Pyrrha, I'll make myself someone you're proud of and someone who can stand with you._

 _Just a while longer. Then…..then we can be together. Not as teacher and student, not as protector and protectorate…..but as equals._

 _I promise.'_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, NEXT TIME, Yang Reacts to Death Battles, I just wanted to get this boring and crappy chapter out of the way!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	18. Yang Reacts to Death Battles!

**Yang Reacts to Death Battle: Yang vs Tifa!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest insane chapter of Weiss Reacts! Now, we may finally abandon the subject of this Winter/Jaune/Pyrrha love triangle before it becomes a plot tumour and start focusing on what you all REALLY came here for; Yang acting like an absolute prat and getting happy when she beats fellow busty brawler Tifa Lockhart.**

 **Anyway, lads and ladies, we may as well get on with it! Not much else to say except onwards!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Winter would be in the game as DLC.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Minor spoilers, but let's be honest, we all watched that one if only for Yang being in it. Because #YangBestTeamMember (I'm actually more of a Blake fan, so eh).**

* * *

"…..Ruby, do you have any jacks?"  
"Go fish." The reaper smiled brightly at her. Weiss grumbled irritably, diving into the rather sparse pile of cards remaining. She examined the 'books' Blake had laid in front of her; she had most of the numbered suits and a full set of kings. The heiress then groaned as she realised there were no jacks in the pile. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Just my luck."

Suddenly, Yang shoved the dorm door open, a harassed expression on her face and a leather satchel at her side, a new bag she'd bought recently for her workplace. She sighed, gaining everyone's attention. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"….Yang, you seem irritated."

"The _worst_ customers ever." The brawler complained, setting down on her bed and lying backwards, groaning. "The _worst_. They groaned like a bunch of bi-"  
" _Yang_."  
"…..bunch of really _whiny_ people." Yang rolled her eyes. "Dust, Weiss, can't I _at least_ curse when I'm angry?"  
"You're not setting a good example for your little sister, for someone who prides themselves on being an 'awesome big sister'."

"Oh, like _you'd_ know what that's like."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but sighed, admitting defeat. "…..where do you even _work_ , anyway? Can't you just glare at them and make them not treat you like trash?"  
"Well, they're not Grimm. Or bad guys. I can't just break their knees." Yang replied. "…huh. I think I heard the fans laughing for some reason."  
"…if I knew what you were talking about, I might feel like smacking you around the back of the head for that." The heiress sighed. "Well, we might as well do something to make you stop whining."

Blake raised her hand helpfully. "Go Fish-"  
Weiss turned to her suddenly. "No."

"…..why, is it because you're losing?" Ruby inquired innocently, without a hint of malice. Weiss stared at her, blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I was not _losing_!"  
"You have _one_ full suit. You were losing."  
"Can we not dwell on the past?" The heiress snapped hastily. "We should watch that one video Ren sent me the link to, anyway."  
"Oh?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "What video?"  
"Some Death Battle thing. That one fanfic we read once may have been of that, too. The one with all of us fighting each other."  
"….oh, Death Battle?" The brawler raised an eyebrow. "Which one? Goku vs Superman? Pokémon vs Digimon? Please tell me it isn't Gaara vs Toph, I have a feeling the fans will kill us if we watch it-"  
"It's actually one with you and some girl called Tifa."

Yang froze, staring at her for a moment, before nodding with an unusually happy smirk. "Oh. _Oh_. _That one_."

Blake raised her eyebrow. "What, as in, Tifa Lockhart? As in, the one from Final Fantasy?"  
"…apparently so."

The catgirl shrugged. "Sure. I'm game. That sounds interesting."

"…I can _feel_ her ego growing." Weiss grumbled. "I think that was a terrible idea, suggesting it to her. Can we play more Go Fish-"  
"Nope, turn it on, we're watching it!" Yang snapped. "We're watching it right now! Right _now_!"

Blake tilted her head. "You seem a little _too_ eager to watch it."  
"It's a video. Of me. I want to watch it right _now_." Yang insisted. "Come ooooonnn, pleaaaase? Let me have this, I had to deal with douche-y customers all daaaaaaay!"

"She's not gonna stop unless you let her, you know." Ruby reminded Weiss. The heiress gritted her teeth irritably.

' _Of the most intolerable things in this world, I have to do the one which grates me most of all.'_

"….grrgghh….just this once, I will allow you to _indulge_ your ego. Just. This. Once." Weiss grumbled, clearly struggling to get the words out. "And if you will not shut up after this, I _will_ freeze you from the chest _down_."  
"Yaaaaaay!" Yang cheered happily. "Ego-stroking! My favourite time of the day!"

"…that seems to be _all_ day for you." Weiss retorted drily.

"Because I'm the most awesome person on this team and I know it~"  
"…..just shut up and turn the stupid computer on. Ruby, Blake, come with me, we're grabbing snacks."

Ruby nodded, saluting Weiss as if she was a superior military officer. "Aye aye, captain! I call all the cookie snacks!"  
"Nobody _but_ you has the cookie snacks, Ruby." Blake reminded her softly.

"Just saying…." The reaper pouted before heading off behind them.

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

"This'll be _awesome_." Yang sat in her usual chair, shaking with anticipation to start watching the video. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Narcissist."

"Hey, can't a girl enjoy watching herself kick butt on a DustTube video?" The brawler inquired defensively.

"There's having fun, and there's _being you_ while having fun _._ " Weiss retorted. " _Ruby_ has fun. _You_ have a raging inferiority complex."

"No I don't-"  
"Winter." Weiss pointed out calmly.

"…..No I don't!" Yang reiterated. "You know, your sister puts up with a lot more than you think she does. I admire for that."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well…you know…..thing-just put the video on already!"

Blake looked over to Ruby, sitting behind the other two. "I'm betting on Tifa. I'll wager you…five Lien."  
"Why would I need to bet? Yang's going to win!" Ruby responded cheerfully. Yang leaned back, grinning at Blake. "Ten says I win, Blakey."  
"Fifteen says Tifa does. Winner takes all."

"You live dangerously. I like that~" The brawler giggled. "Alright, deal."

Weiss sighed audibly and irritably. "As I said, a _complete_ narcissist. Let's just watch the video already so we can get past Yang's ego issues, alright?"

….

"Damn _straight_ I'm fluent in the language of punching!" Yang cheered. "Take _that_ you boring wannabe bartender brawler person!"

Weiss grumbled. "If she's a bartender, at least her life's going somewhere apart from punching things and enjoying pounding the living daylights out of people."

The brawler raised an eyebrow. "Weiss…..you _know_ you just set yourself up for a classic me response, right?"  
"What? How-OH YOU PERVERTED DEVIANT PERVERT" Weiss smacked Yang's arm fiercely, blushing as red as her girlfriend's clothes. "WHY?!"  
"I couldn't resist! You just left it hanging there like grapes on a vine!"

"….isn't that woman Raven?" Blake tilted her head. "That woman in the samurai armour? Isn't she, like, your aunt or something?"

"She's my mother in canon." Yang shrugged. "I don't buy it. I'm too good-looking and she's _waaaay_ too serious."  
"Dust forbid your mother is actually serious enough to rein you in when you act like that." Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby chimed in.

"Well….Yin's also good at reining her in….."

"That would've been pretty funny if my mom on the show looked exactly like me but was shy and all shrinking violet-y. Oh well." The brawler shrugged. "AUs are fun, too.

Also….come on! You make almost-perverted jokes about _her_ but not about me?! What does she have that I don't?!"

"Last I played the game, Tifa didn't have an inferiority complex a mile wide about her sexiness." Blake remarked drily. "….hm. First Winter, now Tifa. Who next, one of the Maidens?

Looks pretty balanced. Hot-tempered girl who has damage absorption as her Semblance versus the rather experienced brawler girl who beats up insane super soldiers. To the death."  
"I say my chances are pretty good." Yang shrugged. "Let's go!"

"All the puns on their chests….." Weiss muttered miserably. "They get all the puns…stupid."  
Yang smirked. "Jealous?"  
"My. Chest. Is. _ADEQUATE_." The heiress snapped, almost instinctively by this point. "How do you even _maintain_ that figure, anyway?! You look like a supermodel's dream! You should look more like a bodybuilder or a barrel than that! At least I _look_ like I fight the way I do!"

"Luck of the draw~"  
"Luck of the draw. Hmph." The heiress crossed her arms. Ruby hugged her from behind, surprising her.

"If it means anything….I-I don't care how big your-"  
"Ruby! D-don't say another word! I-It really doesn't matter, alright?! Just don't say _another word_!" The heiress cried, panicked and flustered.

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Yang, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
"Hey. I'm going to be her big sister for the rest of her life. Hopefully." Yang shrugged. "I'm just getting some enjoyment out of it before I have to be all serious. That's never fun.

Also, I'm in the Antic Order. What did you expect?"  
"…..fair point." The catgirl shrugged.

…..

"…you know, I really think I look off in this." Yang frowned, rubbing her chin as she watched herself walk into Tifa's bar when the battle actually commenced. "I _really_ look quite pasty. They got my skin all wrong.

My hair's all…..frizzy. Did they take a picture of me on a bad day or something? I look ill."

Weiss sighed. "Are you going to keep complaining about how bad you look? It's an animation. You're going to look bad."  
"Yes, but they had my assets- well, my animation ones, not my _best_ ones- sent over to them, apparently, and I still look stupidly pasty." The brawler complained, pouting. "Ah, well-oh come on, Tifa looks alright! Why can't I look like that?"

"Just watch the stupid video! We came here to stroke your ego! Stroke it!" The heiress snapped.

"…eesh. She's giving as good as she's getting." Ruby noted. "Maybe Blake might win the bet."  
Yang frowned. "Oh come on, Rubes. Don't you have _any_ faith in your big sister?"  
"Nope!" The reaper responded cheerily. The brawler stared at her in shock.

"R-Ruby!"  
"Hey, I'm sorry, but someone who can punch so hard they can bore holes into the earth to bring dolphins from the ocean?!" Ruby's eyes sparkled with awe. "Come on, Blake! This is the kinda stuff you go crazy about! You know, being the drill that pierces the heavens and all that?"

Blake raised a finger. "I don't think that's how that particular Limit Break works, Ruby. And what, are you saying the great and mighty Kamina is somehow _comparable_ to a mere mortal like Tifa? Pssh."

"Hm. Oh, this is _my_ theme." Yang grinned. "This is it, Lockhart, you're going down!" She pumped her fist in the air proudly.  
"…..you seem _way_ too into this." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What, did Tifa throw you out of a bar or something?"

"N-no, why do you ask? Anyway…..ohohohoh….." The brawler rubbed her hands together. "That's right, hit me more. Hit me! Hit-oh, come on. I just noticed I was bleeding.

Dammit, she ruined the hair. And she made me look even more off! Come on!"

"…doesn't that usually mean your Aura's depleted if you're actually wounded that bad?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "So…um…."  
"Who cares? I'm winning!" Yang cheered, before cringing as the final blow landed; Yang snapping her opponent's neck. "Aaaand…..ooooh, that's…..brutal."

Weiss also flinched. "…..that snap was painful. Did they have to be that brutal?"  
"It is a Death Battle." Blake pointed out. "Although I'll agree, that kill _was_ brutal.

And dammit, I lost. Tifa should've _totally_ won that, but I lost."

"Heheheheheh….." Yang grinned as she extended her hand happily to receive twenty five Lien. "Never bet against the house.

And eat your heart out, Lockhart, I would _totally_ own you! Yes! This proves it! I win!"

"This is basically fanfiction." Weiss muttered. "You said it many times, fanfiction's pretty unreliable."  
"I've never said that."  
"You've thought it."  
"Well, this one isn't! It's objectively right!" Yang retorted. "And I'm going to go celebrate right now with some snacks!"

With that, the brawler left the room, as Blake quickly tapped something into her scroll, looking something up.

Ruby tilted her head. "Huh. She seemed kinda…overly happy she won that."

"Probably because of this." The catgirl raised her scroll to show Weiss and Ruby.

The heiress' eyes narrowed. "…you're kidding me.

Yang, what kind of idiotic things have you been getting up to while you're not around…."

It was a newspaper article from a year ago, entitled _7_ _th_ _Heaven Bar Blown Out By Brawl_.

The article spoke about the titular bar being mucked up by a brawl caused by a misunderstanding between a patron and the bartender; about what, the article decline to elaborate. The patron, pretty clearly, was Yang. It didn't say her name, as she'd fled the scene looking entirely exhausted and beaten, but from the few mentioned actual features- the leather jacket, the long, waist-length blonde hair and the gauntlets- it was pretty clearly the brawler.

The bartender in the fight actually had a picture in the article, after the part talking about her previous experience as a Huntress in another Kingdom. The most interesting thing, however, is that she bore an uncanny resemblance to-

"You're kidding me." Weiss grumbled. "…of _course_ Yang would be that petty."  
Blake shook her head. "What did you expect?"

"….huh? How's this Tifa girl in the newspapers?" Ruby tilted her head confusedly. "Did this video make news or something?"

Weiss took the scroll and shut it off.

"No. Yang's just the biggest idiot in the whole world. I'm going to go stuff myself with sorbet while I try to reason why your sister picked a fight with a trained Huntress in the middle of the city over _drinks_."

Needless to say, she never figured it out.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: The ending of this chapter does not reflect my actual opinion on the fight's conclusion. And you will NEVER KNOW.**

 **So, next time, RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 1!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	19. RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 1!

**RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest clichéd and hackneyed chapter of Weiss Reacts! Today, we'll finally react to an anime that we should've done a** _ **long**_ **time ago; Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! Also, for anyone wondering what happened to my other fic** **Lucina Reacts** **, never fear; the next chapter and thus part covering** **Daydreams and Nightmares** **is half-complete and if everything goes right I should be able to get them out soon.**

 **So, in short, don't expect it to go right, as it almost never does. Anyway, let's get on with it, you guys are gonna need it after the last few episodes. Meanwhile, time to twist the knife!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Amber would've gotten more scenes to establish what a true badass one of the Maidens is. Spoiler warning, do not read the end author notes if you have NOT seen the latest episode of RWBY.**

 **Gurren Lagann belongs to Studio Gainax.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Blake kicked down the door to the dorm, with a Team Antic cape and her triangle shades- custom made to resemble her beloved Kamina's own-, crossing her arms and grinning audaciously.

"Guess what tonight is, girls!"

A pillow smacked her in the face. Weiss groaned, massaging her face and a white eyemask, peeling it off to glare at her.

"Tonight is sleeping night. It's for _sleeping_ , something which you're not clearly familiar with with your obsession with working on those mecha of yours."

"I'd grace that typical jerky Weiss snark with a response, but I'm too hyped to!" Blake retorted. "Why? Because it's Anime Night!"

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "Anime Night. Are you _serious_? Why?!"  
"Because we're making you watch more anime, duh. You need to be more cultured. And, of course, we're starting with the best and greatest anime of all time! Short of Cardcaptor Sakura, of course.

Gurren. Freaking. Lagann."

"…good Dust, I think I've heard enough about that blasted show." Weiss grumbled. "It's all you talk about. Gurren Lagann _this_ , Kamina-sama _that_ , Manliness _this_ , Drills _that_. I think you've talked about it for the past two years! How good can it be, anyway?"  
"…..you've seriously never watched it?"  
"I don't need to know what the show entails by the way you keep going on about-"

Blake suddenly stared her in the face, on all fours on top of Weiss. "You have _never_ watched Gurren Lagann. How is that even possible?"  
"H-how did you even get on my bed?!" Weiss screeched, blushing in embarrassment. "G-get off of me, Blake!"

"How is it even possible, that in this dorm, you have _never_ watched Gurren Lagann?!"

"I haven't watched it." Ruby pointed out, looking up from her just-completed homework. "And do you mind getting off of my girlfriend, please?"  
"Right." Blake clambered off of the heiress, before snapping her fingers. "That settles it. We're doing a Gurren Lagann marathon. _Yang_!"

The brawler poked her head in from the dorm's bathroom, her hair slightly damp from washing. "Yeeees?"  
"I'll set up the TV, we're watching Gurren Lagann. You go grab Jaune. He needs to see his dad at work."

"Oh come on, Jaune gets tons of time! He just had a whole _arc_ to himself, pun not intended for once!" The brawler pleaded. "Can't we get someone like, err…..Penny! Or, err…well….Elsa's not shown up in a while…..or Vivi….."

Blake frowned. "Come on. His dad is basically Kamina, he's _got_ to watch this! Please, Yang, do it. If only for me. Please?"

"…..fine…." Yang grumbled. "But only because of the antic opportunities, and only it's because it's _you_ asking. Alright?"

"Thanks, Yang. Appreciate it."

"And you're all watching RWBY with me when I get time to watch it." Yang warned them as she walked out. "I swear, people are telling me to go watch the new volume.

And they're telling me not to show Penny the new episode. Huh. Must be the shipping in the new volume. Maybe they think she'll flip or pull a Chii or something."

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

"…why am I here again?" Jaune inquired, frowning as he sat between Weiss and Ruby. "Why couldn't you drag someone else here? I was kinda looking forward to watching that 'One Punch Man' thing people've been talking about."

"Because we're going to show you why your dad is awesome and Yang couldn't find Penny to drag into this by dint of her not being in Vale. Or Elsa, for that matter.

So you get to be third choice."

"Woo." Jaune cheered drily. "….so what now?"

Weiss grumbled. "Well, now we sit down and watch Blake spend the whole of the afternoon gushing over her beloved Gurren Lagann or whatever, squealing about Kamina-sama and generally being obsessed with her manliness."

"Sounds _fun_."  
" _You_ don't have to deal with it all the time."

"Oh, come on." Ruby frowned. "You'll enjoy it! It'll be a new experience! Watching this anime, doing fun stuff with your friends, looking at pictures of cute dogs on the Dustnet….the fun stuff friends do when they're not ripping each other in half. You know, metaphorically."

Blake pumped her fist triumphantly as she put the DVD into the player. "Alright, ladies and gents! Tonight, we begin the Gurren Lagann marathon!"

"….what the hell? My Dustbook feed's going _nuts_!" Yang blinked as she stepped away from her laptop, closing it. "Hell, even Reflet's telling me to go watch the new episode of RWBY! We're watching the new volume sometime, it must seriously be good if people are begging me to watch it right now.

Good Dust."

"Alright, but first, Gurren Lagann! Then we can go on a RWBY marathon! Actually, we'll do it when the volume's finished." The catgirl suggested. "You know, to maximise anticipation? We'll make a night out of that too!"

"Sounds like fun, for once." Jaune nodded in agreement. "Can't be as bad as watching that _Madoka Magica_ thing, right? It's not as dark, anyway."

"I have a feeling we're tempting fate, but I hope I'm wrong for once. I, for one, need something nice and light to watch." Yang mused, sighing. "Alright, I'll grab the drinks. Blake, get started without me."  
The catgirl immediately settled right next to Jaune, adjusting her triangle shades comfortably and settling nicely on the couch.

 _Episode 1_

"….well. That was…..erm." Jaune blinked as the infamous beginning of the series ended. "That was an interesting start. Does that have anything to do with the rest of the series?"  
Blake shushed him. "You'll find out! No fun if I tell you before we're done watching it!"

"…..this Simon. Is he going to be some sort of coward?" Weiss inquired. "He already seems weedy."  
"That's the _point_. No point in being manly if you're already manly. If you _become_ manly, then that makes you even manlier!"  
"….I fail to see the logic."

Yang whistled as Kamina made his first appearance on screen. "Hoo boy. Your dad was _hot_ when he was our age….."  
"T-that's not my dad!" Jaune cried. "He just looks like him! And Yang, do you mind? That's my _dad_!"

"Hey, a girl's allowed to appreciate attractive people!" The brawler retorted. "What, should I flirt with your mom too? Actually, that doesn't sound so bad-"  
"I _really_ don't want to hear this! Those are my _parents_ dammit!" The knight pressed his hands up to his ears. Blake frowned.

"Yang, do you mind? We're trying to show Jaune how his dad became a legend!"

"Tch. The braggadocio on this Kamina person!" Weiss snapped. "Who does he think he is? Albeit this village chief is a complete fool, but….and the surface.

He really looks up to his father, huh?"

"Of course. And…good Dust, a mecha in the ground?" The heiress blinked. "You know, something came to me just now. If this Kamina is so _manly_ , and I haven't even finished the first episode, then why doesn't _he_ pilot the Lagann they found or whatever?"  
Blake held up her finger. "Just watch it! You'll find out!"

"He certainly has the bravado and the stupidity to back it up." The heiress muttered.

"And here, my friends, the first Ganmen battle of the series!" Blake declared proudly.  
Weiss scoffed dismissively. "That just looks like it came out of Professor Faust's office…..and….is that Professor Arc? I didn't pay attention properly, but this Yoko girl looks exactly like Professor Arc."  
"What, you never noticed Jaune's mom's a dead ringer for Yoko?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "We've even shown you pictures-"  
"Those pictures were _not safe for anyone to see_!"  
"You're a big girl now, you can handle it!"

"…..that's not my mom." Jaune shook his head in disbelief. "No way."  
"So you don't believe your mom's a total bomb?" Yang raised her eyebrow. "Have you _seen_ what she wears? The only reason she's anywhere near decent is she wears a longcoat over it."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm more interested in where she got _that gun_. I want one! I want to make mine like that!"  
Weiss sighed. "Well…..they beat the Gunmen or whatever….but now they're out of the frying pan and into the-and Yoko stole the words out of my mouth! Great!"

 _Episode 2_

Weiss clapped. "Excellent, they got saved by Yoko's….partners. And Simon, _quit running_! You're in a robot capable of fighting that thing! What are you, insane?!"  
"That's kind of the point. Simon's a little sucky in the beginning." Blake admitted, shrugging. "That's why Kamina's kind of the best person ever, putting up with it."

"I would've slapped him by now, the dunce."

"You know, I find it weird why you're not a fan of _Leeron_." Jaune pointed out, noting the mechanic's appearance. "I mean, he's pretty manly…..in his own way…and he's a mechanic, exactly like you."

"Oh, I like Leeron just fine." Blake admitted. "He's alright. Kamina's just _better_."

Ruby smiled. "Awww….they fell asleep with each other. That's cute."  
"Just like you and me, sis! Me, the mighty Yang, and you, the adorable soft Rubes, toughing it out against the world!" Yang declared proudly. "That sounds like a nice crossover idea. Elf-sama, get on that now."

Jaune flinched. "Oh, this Ganmen's screwed if this caused Simon's parents to die-

Did Kamina seriously just _break into a Ganmen to steal it?!_ "  
"Like I said, your dad's hardcore." The catgirl repeated, sighing dreamily. "He's awesome."  
"That can't be my dad! My dad doesn't do stuff like that! He's, you know, a _dad_!"

"What, you've never heard him go _Who the hell do you think I am_ at least once?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "….come to think of it, I've never heard it from your dad, specifically…."

Yang frowned. "Awww. I feel sorry for him now….poor guy finding out what happened to this dad…."

Ruby nodded in assent. "Yeah. He'll get better, right?"  
"You think a minor detail like that will stop the mighty Kamina?" Blake scoffed. "Please."

* * *

 _Episode 3_

"…..huh. So they don't attack at night, only in the day. They never attack constantly." Weiss thought carefully. "Perhaps these beastmen are far less arbitrary than I thought-KAMINA YOU FOOL THAT IS NOT HOW YOU HOLD A GUN"  
"It's the manly way to do it!"  
"HE IS LITERALLY HOLDING IT UPSIDE DOWN WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO SHOOT HIS OWN GROIN OFF IN A FIGHT AGAINST THIS SHARKPERSON"  
"….that's a little weird." Jaune thought carefully. "Dad _did_ tell me he had a fight _exactly like this_ once…It's just a coincidence, though."  
"Really? You're sure it's a coincidence? You live with the Antic Order, nothing is ever a coincidence." Yang pointed out.

The knight shrugged. "The Antic Order isn't an automatic answer to everything, Yang."  
"We beg to differ!"

"Simon, quit fantasising about Yoko and GET A MOVE ON! Your friend is DYING! And THANK YOU, Yoko, for talking to the boy!" The heiress grumbled irritably. "Good DUST this Simon person's getting on my-"

Blake stared at the screen in awe. "Shush. Shush. They're doing it.

They're making the Gurren Lagann for the first time! The _first time_! This is going to be _awesome_!"

"He literally just _shoved the Lagann into his own robot and shoved a drill where his groin was_!" Weiss complained exasperatedly. "In _what_ world is this even _logical_?!"

"Gurren Lagann. Duh." Ruby pointed out helpfully.

"Thanks, Ruby. As always you are an _excellent_ help."

"No need to be so saracastic….." The reaper whimpered.

"Take _that_ , Viral! You are no _match_ for the Gurren Lagann! Tch." The catgirl scoffed, crossing her arms. "I don't know how he thought he'd win so easily."

 _Episode 4_

"We can skip this. Nothing of importance happens except Kittan and his siblings get introduced and this episode's not that good." Blake pointed out. "I can give you a quick rundown of who they are."  
Weiss frowned. "…..why not?"  
"It's not that great and it's basically, err, nothing important." The catgirl explained. "They fight a weird beastman thing while hungry is the main plot. As for Kittan and his siblings, just follow the names and stuff. The one who looks like Yang's Kiyoh, the one who sounds like Yui's Kinon, and the other one's Kiyal."

"Me? Look like Kiyoh? I'm hotter." Yang scoffed dismissively.

Jaune shrugged. "Eh. Sounds fair, I suppose."

* * *

 _Episode 5_

"Oh for the love of Dust, just kiss, you dolts!" Weiss snapped. "Seriously, how _obvious_ are these animators trying to make Kamina and Yoko as a pairing? Arguing, whining, being of the same age-it's clear they should be together!"

"….." The catgirl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up, Blake, I saw that look."  
"I didn't say-"  
"You were _going to_!"

Jaune stared at the screen, blinking. "….you know…..I can see why you think this Kamina guy's my dad, but there's no way that's even possible. I mean, come on."  
"You _say_ that, but we met the people in Ylisse not a couple of months ago." Blake pointed out. "Eh. Believe it if you want to. I'm just saying."  
Ruby tilted her head. "…..that's quite a dark village…..and….oh Dust, are they….they're sending little _kids to the surface_?! What are they doing?"  
"Unsurprising. It's a dystopia." The heiress pointed out. "Still despicable, and it's an absolute _mystery_ how they retain genetic diversity by keeping it to fifty people, but par for the course.

For once, I agree with that stupid Kamina dolt. That priest is a _fool._ And a hypocrite! Tch."

"…..at least the kids aren't in danger." Jaune offered up helpfully. "Well…..at least they're in _less_ danger than they would be going out there without those guys to protect them-

What? He…..he couldn't even _read_ the holy book? How did he… _what?!"_

"Don't question it." Blake shrugged. "That's just how sucky the world is there, I guess."

 _Episode 6_

"Oh, of course. Food and beautiful girls and all of you just _think_ it's not a trap." Weiss facepalmed. "At least these people have the benefit of never having _seen_ something like this, but is Kamina's ego seriously _that_ big that he thought they already knew who he was?

Oh, how _shocking_ , he's a _pervert_! Trying to get into the springs to see their bodies…..pervert idiot dunce…."

"I dunno. I'd wanna check Yoko out, personally." Yang admitted as candidly as possible. Jaune cringed at the statement.

"…you realise Yoko looks like my _mom_ , right?"  
"Oh, even better, I can check her out every lesson then!"  
Blake pinched her nose, trying to calm herself down. "Yang. Stop."  
"…..sorry…." The brawler whimpered. "Can't even appreciate hot girls around here…."

Weiss rolled her eyes irritably. "It's surprising this Kamina moron hasn't died yet, considering he seems entirely too stupid to live. Anyway…..oh, wonderful. Viral's back, and he wants to have fights.

Doesn't he ever learn?"

"Oh, he does more than _learn_." Blake remarked enigmatically. "More than that, definitely."

 _Episode 7_

"That…..is a rather big Gunmen." Weiss noted as the Dai-Gunzan, the battleship Gunmen, appeared for the first time. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAMINA ARE YOU INSANE"  
Jaune cringed again. "…good Dust, he really _is_ like my dad…."

"If he's like your dad, then you should be far more of a dunce than you currently _are_ , Jaune. Taking three years to notice Pyrrha." Weiss snorted dismissively. "When are you going to tell Winter, anyway?"

"I dunno. Eventually. She's been avoiding me, for some reason, and I don't quite know why." The knight noted somewhat sadly.

"…..Kamina, I swear, if you aren't somehow dead by the end of this series, it will be a miracle." The heiress snapped. "If that Kittan person and…..Dayakka or whoever he is, didn't show up to save you, you and Simon'd be dead! Dead!"

"Torn in half, even." Ruby noted, flinching slightly. "That'd be pretty bad. Imagine if that happened to someone we knew?"

"I feel like we're pissing someone off here." Yang remarked under her breath. "Ruby, why do you keep talking about people being torn in half?"  
"I dunno." The reaper shrugged. "Well, I mean, Thylimph _is_ trying to tear Kamina and Simon in half, literally, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, but I feel uncomfortable about it for some reason."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Yes, Kamina. Take that blasted Ganmen. Take it for the good of mankind, you dunce."  
"…are you _rooting_ for Kamina?" Yang looked at her, giggling. "Ohohohoho, tsundere about it again, are we?"

"N-no! It's just….it makes perfect sense! T-this stupid world is driven by testosterone-bound idiots, s-so…." The heiress sputtered, blushing. "S-stupid!

That's right, Yoko, g-give him a yelling! Idiot needs to watch his back, or his blind spot might get…..and good Dust, that's a volcano. Of course. Why not. We need some sort of over-the-top backdrop to go with our over-the-top fight, do we not?"

Jaune looked even more engaged with this. "….you know, I'm really starting to get used to the idea that this Kamina guy might just be my dad."  
"Andreas does look like him quite a bit. Acts exactly like him." Ruby admitted. "If it wasn't for the fact he was a born Valian, he might actually BE him."

 _Episode 8_

Everyone in the room sat there in stock silence as the episode ended, completely in shock.

"…..I-I know I said it….but…I didn't _really_ intend for…." Weiss blinked, surprised. "….that to happen…."

"…..thank Dust that wasn't my real dad, but…..still….." Jaune exhaled deeply. "Well. I need to take a breather. And Ren's sent me a text, anyway, so I'm gonna go now.

At least when we watch RWBY, nothing like that'll happen. Right?"  
Standing up and dusting himself off, he uttered a quick "Thanks" to team RWBY and left the dorm.

Blake wiped a tear from her eye. "Truly, Kamina, you will be awaited in Valhalla. Praise Kamina-sama."

"…..you sound like an utter dunce….." The heiress muttered. "…that stupid, stupid idiot…."

Ruby blinked rapidly. "…he just…well….it'll go on. It'll hurt, but Simon, and everyone else, will move on. Right?

He just…..needs some time."

The catgirl sniffled as she picked up the remote to fast forward to the next episode. "Let's…..let's go to the next episode…..I think I'm crying a little….

But it's all going to be fine. He's just…..got to believe in the Kamina who believes in him, Simon. He's just got to keep pushing for the heavens."

"…alright, the moment's ruined." Weiss sighed irritably. "Just…change the episode already. Mood killer."

Ruby snorted- actually _snorted-_ at the speed at which the mood changed. "…..that was quick. Poor Simon, though…."

"Don't worry, he gets better." Yang reassured them. " _Way_ better. And hotter, too."

" _Yang!_ "

"Sorry! I just like appreciating hot guys too, alright?!"

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **EPISODE COUNT: 8/27, Dust help me.**

 **A/N: So, guys. I hope this new chapter didn't** _ **rip you apart**_ **like the last one did. The last big arc was certainly a base** _ **breaker**_ **. I don't know about you, but deciding to write this chapter really did** _ **tear me to pieces**_ **considering time constraints. I was actually pretty** _ **cut up**_ **about posting this, considering homework, but I ended up** _ **cleaving through**_ **to get this thing out on time….**

… **.. and I'm out of dismemberment puns. Sorry, Penny. I'm going to need a lot more black comedy to put up with this, the rate at which RWBY's going downhill (in the good sense). At least you may rest in the satisfaction of schadenfreude when the (thankfully still whole and not dead) Reactsverse!Penny ends up watching the episode.**

 **Anyway. Next time, we'll go up episode 15 and finish this side of the timeskip! I'd also like to announce that we have a new story to add to our list,** **bowow0708's** **Ruby and the Machines!**

 **Damn it. I just can't stop doing that! REALLY sorry about that. Anyway.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	20. RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 2!

**RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 2!**

 **A/N:** _ **Salutations**_ **, one and all, to the latest, hopefully pun-free chapter of Weiss Reacts! Yes, as you all know, we mentioned One Punch Man last time. Yes, all of you, we're confirming that we're featuring that sometime in the volume in lieu of K-On!, because it's far shorter and also because I'd like to do less three-part chapters in general, which I would have to do for K-On! with its two seasons.**

 **And I'm partial to Mumen Rider. Sue me. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter, see if we can't….** _ **cut**_ **our way through this time. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I promise, no more** _ **intentional**_ **dismemberment jokes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Penny would become the equivalent of Alter Ego-actually, no, Cortana. There, my customary Halo reference is done.**

 **Gurren Lagann belongs to Studio Gainax. Spoiler alerts abound.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Episode 9_

"…..come on." Weiss sighed. "You guys don't need to be so hard on Simon. He just lost the man he looked up to as a big brother. And he thinks it was _his_ fault already! Idiots. They have no idea how to deal with a grieving person.

That being said, Simon, _buck up_. You need to calm down, think about it, and quit moping. Moping won't bring Kamina back!"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "They have no idea how to take care of a grieving person, eh?"  
"They don't!" Weiss snapped. "He should stop moping, but good Dust they are _not_ helping!"

"Oooh." Yang cringed. "He's spiral-vomiting now. That must be some serious bad mojo."  
"Mojo?" The heiress stared at her strangely.  
"You know, bad feels."

"…you sound like a dunce, although I don't know why I'm surprised."  
"Why did I expect a different answer?" The brawler commented drily.

"Huh. Doesn't Nia look like….Jaune's aunt?" Weiss inquired, thinking for a brief moment. "….that woman….Cota Arc or whatever she was called…yes, she looks like a younger version of her."

Blake frowned, though internally she was fuming. _'Are you kidding me?! Why can't I get family members who look like people straight out of Gurren Lagann?! Jaune gets all the luck.'_

The heiress sighed. "Of course, Simon, you now have a _death wish_. For Dust's sake, if YOU die, then SHE gets killed by the Ganmen afterwards anyway, you dunce! Dust, it's like Leeron's the only person who thinks!

Dust, I think Kamina rubbed off on him too much. The lesson of 'charge headfirst into suicidal situations' lesson really shouldn't have been taken to heart like he's taking it now."

"What, Yoko wasn't enough for you guys?" Yang remarked drily. "Well…and ooh, this ought to be fun.

Wait, Nia's Lordgenome's daughter? I forgot about that."  
"And she's the princess of the tyrant _ruling_ this world." Weiss sighed, exasperated and almost as if she'd expected it. "I swear, if I were more like Yang, I'd say something stupid about how the shipping with her and Simon is _almost_ inevitable."

The brawler smirked, giving her a thumbs up in approval. "Hey, you're getting more savvy by the day? You sure I'm not rubbing off on you?"  
"Dust, I hope not." The heiress retorted, cringing. "The last thing I want is to turn into another version of you. The world has one Yang too many without another one coming in."

"Aww." Yang giggled cheekily. "I love you too~"

Weiss grumbled irritably, shaking her head. "Be quiet, idiot. Only Ruby's allowed to say that to me."

"Awww. I love you too~" Ruby giggled, blushing a little.

 _Episode 10_

"…..this Nia girl has guts." Weiss nodded slowly. "Still incredibly _stupid_ , but gutsy. Seriously, if that woman had decided that squishing her flat and asking questions later was a good idea, that would've been it."

"Huh. Not that complex." Ruby shrugged. "You can't really hate Nia because her dad just happens to be an insane tyrant who forced everyone into the underground. Besides, she's too cute!"  
Weiss grumbled, turning away. "…tch. Cute. Whatever."  
"Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of _Nia_ , Weiss." Yang remarked. "Besides, you're nothing like her. Rubes is a little bit of a masochist-"  
"S-shut it, Yang, I have _no_ reason to be jealous of s-some fictional a-adorable princess with cotton candy for hair!"

Blake crossed her arms. "Really stupid, but the _bravest_ man anyone knew. Kamina's just _great_."

"I still don't get why you idolise him over Leeron." The heiress exasperatedly. "…seriously, Yoko? We get it, you're depressed you lost Kamina too. We all are. But for the love of _Dust_ can you not see what you're saying? You're basically blaming Simon for his death, you coward!"  
Ruby whistled. "Weiss, you're getting into this quite a bit…"  
"Because everyone here seems to have the emotional maturity of a brain-dead walnut! Except the girl who was thrown off a cliff in a coffin to die!" The heiress grumbled irritably. "Seriously, _Penny_ could figure these things out, and _she_ thinks _lying down on a brick road_ is fun!"

"Hah! Damn straight-I mean, _darn_ straight, Nia!" Yang roared proudly, watching Weiss warily. "Show that Adiane what for! And all that-come _on_ I sound like an old woman! Can I _speak_ naturally, please?"  
"Naturally doesn't mean cursing every other sentence, Yang."

Ruby blinked. "That's a lot of courage. She's literally facing up against a murderous woman in a giant robot and telling her to make peace-

D-did she say…'pissing-off person'?" The reaper started snickering. "…oh my…..that's a nice way of putting it…."

Blake groaned. "Dammit, Viral! And ooooh, Dust, I forgot how badass _he_ was…..he just….he just _chucked_ Dai-Gunzan over like a bunch of papier-mâché!"

"Tch. You'd better all be grateful for this girl's sheer bravado." Weiss remarked drily. "Just as stupid as Kamina was…only with a better head on her shoulders.

Dust knows I'll start to _tolerate_ her."  
"Aww." Ruby giggled. "Are you saying you're starting to _like_ Nia?"  
"I-I didn't say that, Ruby! D-don't misinterpret my words!"

* * *

 _Episode 11_

Blake started jumping up and down in her seat. "….this is going to be _great._ I _love_ this episode."  
"…..why?" Weiss gave her a strange stare. "Something happen-"  
"Just wait for it."

"…..yes, you can't pamper him but you blame him for his death and leave the poor guy out to dry." Yang sighed. "Dammit, Yoko. Just….dammit."  
"….wow. He must've been…..hit hard." Weiss sighed, frowning at the statues of Kamina Simon had been making for days. "….that's all you're good for? For Dust's sake, Simon. Just…gah! Idiot! You don't _need_ to be like Kamina!

And…..of course. Of course! It's a trap! And of _course_ Kamina would go after them without a second thought! You'd know, he did it already and guess what happened _then_?! Bunch of perverts! And, to nobody's surprise, there are Ganmen waiting to kill them!"

"…..tch." Yang looked disgusted. "…..as badass as Lordgenome is, I forget he's a perv who treats his kids like toys. Good Dust. You go, Nia, slap that creepy lizard in the face."

Blake started cheering. "Come on, Simon…..you can dig 'em out….considering you're the only one with a drill…."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "So much for following _Kamina's_ example. Simon's doing it better than he ever did."

"And it begins!" The catgirl cheered. "It begins. Simon's going to show 'em _why_ I love this anime.

Tch. Guame, you'd _better_ be scared of Simon. Nia's right, he's never going to stop until he kicks your-"  
" _Blake_."

"Backside. I meant backside."

"That old man certainly has _reflexes_ if he stopped that bullet." Weiss mused. "And…..eat your words, you fools, that Simon's back.

…..Dust. I'm going to end up shipping this couple like a dirty pervert if they keep being like…. _that_."

Blake clapped. "A bit more….and let it begin! He's back.

Yep, who the hell do you think he is? Eat it, Guame, you've lost."

"Let it begin!

GIGA! DRILL! BREAAAAAAK!"

Even Weiss found herself cheering at this point. "Yes! Suffer, you arrogant excuse for a general! Face the truth that is the manliness of Team Gurren!

….good Dust. Of course, let it begin. Put the kid in charge. Let it begin. Those Beastmen won't know what hit them."

Yang smirked. "You're getting into it, aren't you?"  
"I am _not_. I am merely confident in his ability to lead people to the extent that these incompetents can't stand a chance against him, that is all! Don't excuse it for me enjoying this brainless excuse for an anime…."

 _Episode 12_

"The beach episode." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course, what did I expect? And… _seriously_ , how does Yoko's beach clothing hide _more_ than what she _usually_ wears?! Good _Dust_! And…..come on, Yoko, quit being jealous.

You look like Yang now."

"Huh?"  
"Yoko and Nia are exactly like you and my sister. You dress like a stupid pervert, showing off more skin than a caveman, while Winter dresses like an actual _person_ and gets more people to notice her."  
"I _still_ say I should have more admirers! I was _here_ first!" The brawler complained.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful. Adiane's _back_." Weiss grumbled. "And she's basically going to stomp them because they can't fight underwater, I can already-are you serious he just _drills through the water_?! What kind of stupid- this Gurren Lagann is stupidly powerful!"

Blake smiled confidently. "What did you expect? It's the Gurren Lagann! You've seen it in action enough times!"

"Still!" The heiress complained. "And…Adiane, you absolute coward! Taking Nia hostage…..tch. Can't even use your own strength to fight. And they call _you_ a general."

Ruby stared in shock at the screen. "That was _this_ close to hitting Nia's head! I-I want to learn how to shoot like that!"  
"Go ask Professor Arc. She'll teach you. Probably." Blake shrugged. "She _is_ Yoko, after all."  
Weiss scoffed. "Even if I believed that Jaune's father is the _reincarnated form_ of Kamina, it's not likely he's got _other_ -"

"You _say_ that, but we've _met_ Lucina and her lot." Yang pointed out helpfully. "You know, people we dismissed being as from video games before a portal opened in Professor Faust's basement and we ended up holding off a Grimm invasion of Ylisstol? So, really, _how_ unlikely is it that Jaune's dad is Kamina?"  
"It would certainly be the _biggest_ coincidence I've ever seen." The heiress responded snappily.

* * *

 _Episode 13_

"Land, sea, and air." Weiss noted. "Excellent coverage.

And of course you're going to do better against these people, they've never had to fight someone who can fly! Smug snake."

"Are you making puns? Weiss Schnee, making _puns_?!" Yang gasped mock-dramatically. "Well I _never_!"  
"It was _unintentional_!"

"…come on, Yoko, you can pilot the thing." Yang cheered. "Come on….yes!"

"And now you know where it's power to add stuff to it to make it fly comes from." Blake pointed to the screen as the Gurren Lagann subsumed one of the enemy Ganmen into its structure as its wings. "…..and good Dust, Nia." Weiss flinched. "You're even worse of a cook than Yang."  
"Hey! I can cook!" The brawler retorted. "…..microwave dinners and soup, but I can _cook_!"  
"Doesn't count! And how in the world is Simon _eating_ that?! Is his stomach made of steel or something?!"

 _Episode 14_

"One last visit to Kamina before they begin the final siege." Weiss nodded. "Alright. Let it begin.

…..what would this Lordgenome idiot know about power? Protecting them isn't the same as murdering them for so much as toeing the line, you psychopathic tyrant…."

"Come on! Let it begin!" Blake cheered as the fight began to rage on. "Come on, yes, yes!"

"Show those fools what real power is!" Weiss cheered from next to her. "Tch….and they're about to lose?! That quick-

…even MORE Ganmen were stolen. Well, not a surprise, given that a single man was able to steal one, but good Dust that's a lot."

Yang groaned. "Why do you guys keep throwing yourselves at it? It's not going to work! So much for having stolen all those Ganmen if you're going to waste it all!"

"…you fool!" Weiss roared proudly. "You hoist yourself by your own petard, Guame! Come o-oh. Oh Dust.

That…..that's not good. The whole city of Teppelin is a _mecha_?!"

"Hehehe." Blake rubbed her hands together. "This'll be great."

 _Episode 15_

Weiss jumped up in the air as the episode ended. "Yes! The tyrant is beaten! The tyrant has fallen! The world is safe again!"

Yang grinned. "Definitely enjoying it."  
"D-don't ruin it for me, Yang!"  
"That was one _long_ fight." Ruby noted, still in awe. "I mean….the end! He just….. _stabbed him with a Core Drill_! And he made him blow up! H-how did he even-!"

"Well, don't celebrate yet." Blake reminded them, wagging her finger. "We still have half the series left, remember?"  
"…..oh, what, there's _worse_ than this?" The heiress looked at her in disbelief. "…..one million humans and the moon will become hell's messenger? What's that supposed to mean?

Oh, _wonderful_ , there's something out there, isn't there? That's just _great._

At least they've got that Gurren Lagann thing to keep whatever's going to kill them all out, right?"  
The catgirl smiled confidently. "You'll see."

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, we'll cover the last third of Gurren Lagann; the whole of the vents post-time skip!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	21. RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 3!

**RWBY Reacts to Gurren Lagann, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest shenanigan-filled chapter of Weiss Reacts! Good Dust! Let's get this over with, my week has not been amazing when it comes to free time. Also, hyped for Fire Emblem Fates next month, and new RWBY episode this week hopefully, but let's get this done with.**

 **Also, I might be busy frothing over the localizing decisions NoA made for Fates, so excuse me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would…..I dunno, canon has nothing funny I can make fun of right now.**

 **Gurren Lagann belongs to Studio Gainax.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Episode 17_

"Seven year timeskip, eh?" Weiss looked at the first shot of Kamina City. "And they named it after him, too. Guess they never really forgot him."

Yang cringed. "Oh good Dust, Simon, how do you _eat_ Nia's food? Is your stomach coated with metal or something?"

"Hypocrite."  
"Hey, my food's tolerable!"  
"Microwavable food is tolerable, yes. Not necessarily _amazing_. Or indeed _edible_ most of the time." The heiress grumbled. "That's not exactly a good qualifier. And who in the name of Dust put _those idiot twins in a position of governmental authority_?! This government is doomed to die."

Ruby facepalmed. "Nia! Come on! Did you….seriously just reject Simon's engagement proposal? D-don't you see he's crazy about you?! E-even I know not to do stuff like that!"

"That's comforting." Weiss remarked drily. "My girlfriend knows not to reject wedding proposals."

Blake chuckled. "Oh, _Viral_. When will you ever learn? You'll just get beaten by Simon. Every time."

"…..aaaaah Dust _no_." Weiss facepalmed. "You're kidding. That baby of hers was the millionth human and _now_ Nia's going to turn evil. _Great_. I can see where _this_ is going.

And now a giant weird mecha thing is destroying everything! Well!"

Yang frowned. "…how have you people not learned that the Gurren Lagann is _probably_ the best weapon you've got? I've seen this episode a couple of times and I don't understand how they seem to think that Grapearls can measure up to the Gurren Lagann based on 'research'. Considering it wraps reality and drills things to death, and Grapearls _don't_ …..yeah, even _I_ can do the math."

"Rossiu, have you _lost your_ mind?!" Weiss snapped. "What was _stupid_ was you sending a bunch of incompetent Gunmen instead of something that worked before and worked _now_! What, did you even _stop_ to think that those Grapearls were somehow NOT as strong as the original?! That would be pretty easy to test!

And _now_ Nia's going with this Anti-Spiral thing and now they're going to try to blow everyone up." The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good Dust, everyone's lost their minds."

Yang whistled. "I kinda dig the new look for Nia. More….curvy. Yang like-ow!"

The heiress slapped her on the back of the head, glaring at her. "Are you _seriously doing this_ _ **again**_?!"

"Hey, at least I waited to appreciate her looks! I _could've_ perv'd out over Yoko!"

"That's not helping your case, pervert!"

Blake stared at the screen briefly, noting said spandex-y new uniform wistfully. "…..curvy indeed…."

"Blake! Don't tell me you're going along with this!"

 _Episode 18_

"You turned _Lordgenome's head into a computer_." Weiss grumbled. "Rossiu. You are _an idiot_. What if he's still evil? Or turns on you?! What kind of idiotic idea is _this_?!

Who _put this guy in charge of government_?!"

"To be fair, they put Jorgun and Balinbow in positions of power." Blake pointed out. "I'd give them points for effort, but a fail in actually achieving anything."

"Well, great. So…now Nia's gone mad, these Anti-Spiral maniacs are actually omnicidal morons, and Spiral Power is a _bad_ thing because they keep _killing everyone who uses it_." The heiress grumbled. "Excellent. Just _excellent._

And, of course, because Nia keeps saying she won't be able to become human again, she probably _will_. Seriously, what kind of a villain uses _the hero's girlfriend as a harbinger of doom_?! It never works! Especially not when said hero possesses the power to _literally_ do the impossible!"

Yang frowned. "And MORE of these creepy Mugann things. At least they-oh. Ohohohoho."

Weiss felt her eyelid twitch as she saw the episode's ending.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ROSSIU WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST ARE YOU DOING

DON'T ARREST THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN USE THE ONE THING CAPABLE OF KILLING THE STUPID THING YOU STUPID TRAITOROUS DUNCE"  
The heiress breathed heavily, glaring at the screen.

Ruby shuddered. "…he just threw him under the bus? That's…..that's not even-"  
"Suffice to say, he grasps the idiot ball a little." Blake shrugged, nodding. "I mean, yes, it makes SENSE that he did that. Or it would. In a world where the answer ISN'T drill through it until it dies."

 _Episode 19_

"Tch, he's right." Weiss scoffed. "That dunce really has sunk to the level of the guy who'd send _children_ to die to Beastmen. What kind of a friend- no, what kind of a _person_ would just throw their savior to the dogs like that?!"

"The mob acts like a mob." Yang pointed out sagely. "It's not a big surprise. People just tend to like having scapegoats."  
Weiss scoffed dismissively, still looking somewhat irritated. "Still pretty stupid. It's like they forget WHO killed Lordgenome, and _WHO_ saved their city the first time from the Mugann or whatever they're called!

And you sentenced him to death?! I sincerely hope _someone_ punches him in the face. Really. Not even the 'grit those teeth' kind of punches. No, the kind that _hurts_."

Blake sighed. "I never _did_ understand how they thought they were going to stop the Anti-Spirals. I mean, he'd _placate_ the people, but he isn't exactly fixing the problem. Just killing off his one solution to it."

"GAH! Even this Kinon dunce is suicidal enough to- they're all insane. I swear, they're _all_ insane!" The heiress screeched. "Yes, strapping a load of very easily blown up bombs to the thing that's supposed to be fighting a ton of laser-shooting alien ships is a _brilliant_ idea! And why not let your _girlfriend_ be the one to use the detonator?

Good Dust, _anyone_ would be better than this!

And thank _Dust_ someone tried to punch the idiot in the face! Dust help me, _I_ would! Where in Dust is _Yoko_ in all this, anyway? You'd think SHE'D try to smack some sense into these dunces!"

* * *

 _Episode 20_

"Wonderful. A literal cockfight." Weiss grumbled. "So that's what the saviour of mankind's been reduced to."  
Blake cringed. "Oooh, he's not going to like _that_ one. Hit him where it hurts."

The heiress sighed exasperatedly. "Thanks a lot, Rossiu, really. I'm filled with confidence that you know exactly what you're doing and not just scrambling to buy time.

Because the people who can throw the moon at your planet can't totally just blow up the Arc-Gurren when it's in space and kill you all _there_ instead of _on Earth_! You know, because you _scrapped_ most of the only mecha on the planet _capable_ of FIGHTING those things!"

"Or, you know, just….blow the Arc-Gurren up on Earth." Yang noted as the Mugann arrived. "That's….fine too."

"Finally! At least SOMEONE had the good sense to keep the Gunmen useful!" Weiss cried, relieved. "And that's just _great._ Despair. Woo. At this point these Anti-Spirals seem more like emotionless Vulcan-wannabes with no sense of-

Finally! Yoko! Where have _you_ been! I swear, they go without someone who knows what they're doing for _ten years_ and it goes to the drain…"

 _Episode 21_

"You know, I never knew I was into teacher-types." Yang mused as she saw Yoko's 'Yomako' persona. "I mean, I thought Professor Goodwitch was hot, but-"  
" _SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE PROFESSOR ARC, YOU PERVERT_!"

"Ow!" The brawler took another swipe. "Quit that!"  
"Quit…. _ogling_ every hot girl around here!"  
"If I was doing _that_ , I'd be ogling my little Blakey here~"  
"D-don't involve me in this!" The catgirl cried, blushing. "D-don't just call someone _hot_ like that to their faces!"

"Ssh!" Ruby impatiently shushed the other three. "I'm trying to watch this!

I'm so _jealous_ of her gun! Where'd she even _get_ it?! I want one of those! It _kills giant robots_!"

"Well, Professor Arc has one. I think." Blake pointed out. "You could ask her if she'd lend it to you."

"You can't seriously be telling me that Professor Arc is Yoko." Weiss grumbled, scoffing. "I mean, just because the characters of this anime have a disturbing resemblance to Jaune's close relatives does NOT mean they're his, you know, _actual relatives_."  
"Yeah! Jaune's actor HATES Gurren Lagann anyway!" Yang chimed in. "Apparently! Although Jaune is totally Simon-like-I'll just shut up now."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dust help us if those people actually _read_ the story some idiot wrote about our life, because _apparently_ it's available on the Dustnet for anyone to read."

"And _finally_! They _all_ head off to _fix_ what that idiot did! Good Dust, at least it's finally looking up!"

 _Episode 22_

Weiss whistled. "Taking out most of the Mugann just by _appearing_. I'm almost impressed."

"Turn the tides!" Blake cheered. "Come on, show 'em who's boss around here!"  
"They're fighting the _moon_. The _moon_." Weiss commented. "Truly, this series is _insane_. Really. And…..good Dust! They punched someone into the next world! Literally! And….what…..the moon.

The _Moon_ is a giant _Gunmen_. What in the name of…..and Nia's there?! What are you doing, crazy woman, get out of the way!"

Yang blinked. "Awww….that's adorable! He just…..talked her into turning back to normal! And…..dammit, the Anti-Spirals just kidnapped her again."  
"Are you serious? They're going to pull that on us? Great." The heiress sighed. "These Anti-Spiral seriously have no idea just _how_ far Simon will go to get her back.

…..what's Rossiu doing?"

 _Episode 23_

"So the Anti-Spirals are basically insane psychopaths who think that the best solution to stopping the world from dying is by murdering anyone who so much as acts manly or loves people." Weiss grumbled. "Perfect. And _now_ they're about to be hoist by their own petard because they kidnapped someone's fiancée. Funny how that works out."

"Wait….don't tell me…." Yang blinked. "…..is he going to-"  
Weiss facepalmed. "Great job, Rossiu. First you're going to screw things up and then you're going to splatter your own brains out to atone for it.

You're an _idiot_ , but atoners shouldn't _blow their own brains out_ for it! And…..excellent! Punch him in the face! Show him how it's done! Stupid dunce…..look what you did to Kinon!"

"And a couple of episodes ago, you were calling her suicidal." Blake mused. "Funny how the tables turn, eh?"  
"Be quiet." The heiress warned. "…..yes. Come on.

This really _will_ be the final battle. Bringing the real moon back, using their own ship to fight them….these Anti-Spiral dunces won't know what hit them."

"Personally dig the new outfits, though." Yang remarked, smirking. "Love 'em."

* * *

 _Episode 24_

"Giant naked Nia. Excellent." Weiss grumbled. "Well then…uh oh.

That's….not good. Two deaths. Three! What the….good Dust. That's…..most of team Dai-Gurren." The heiress stared at the screen in shock. "…..the Anti-Spirals just cut them down in one fell swoop."

Blake sighed. "I prefer the movie, really. It keeps all of them alive. And also because…..you'll see."  
"…and the giant sea that puts them all into despair?" The heiress closed her eyes, sighing. "So, invincible spaceships that manage to kill most of the team and drown them in an ocean of death.

Come on, Simon….you can break out…."

 _Episode 25_

"…so it turns energy into matter. Somewhat sane, for this anime." Weiss conceded. "And hardly any way to get out, too…..good Dust, they even have older Gunmen. Zombies. Whatever."

Ruby shuddered. "This isn't looking good….w-wait, Yoko?"  
"What're you doing, Yoko?!" Yang snapped. "Good Dust, you're crazy-Kittan, what are you doing taking over from her like that?!"

"…..and…..good Dust! Kittan!" Weiss looked at the screen in disbelief. What the….you too? This show's just killing everyone off! Is there nobody left?!"

Blake crossed her arms, scoffing. "Lordgenome, I think _you_ of all people should've learned by now that probability means nothing to these guys. Otherwise, your head wouldn't be a computer in a tank for them to calculate probability with."

The heiress stared at the screen in amazement. "…..the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann. I'll be.

Hmph. Of course. These Anti-Spiral dunces won't know what hit them, as one might put it."

 _Episode 26_

Yang sneezed. "…I feel like someone's soiling my good name. As if I already have enough reasons for people to leave my fanclub…."

"Your good name's already been soiled." Weiss reminded her. "In case you haven't noticed, you're lucky the bartender you decided to get smashed around by didn't press charges! In case you didn't remember THAT!"  
"Hey, it was a misunderstanding! I'd be happy to explain! It's just….you know, I'm kinda banned from her bar now….and it'll probably cost me an arm and a leg to get back in…." The brawler pointed out, looking somewhat guilty. "J-just keep watching, alright!"

"Misunderstanding. When have I heard _that_ before…." Weiss rolled her eyes dismissively. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST ARE THEY THROWING PLANETS AT THEM AS WEAPONS-

…..huh. So…..too _much_ Spiral Energy is bad for you. Who would've thought it. And THAT IS NOT HOW PHYSICS WORKS! And yet I find myself unable to care oh Dust I'm turning into Blake help me."

Ruby tilted her head. "So he just….made them all live their greatest desires? Yoko's famous, Simon and Kamina are together again and…wait, no, that's not right. Then Simon would be with Nia….

No, he's just made them all think that's what they want."  
"GAH!" Blake yelled at the screen. "That's not Kamina, Simon! That's a wannabe sleazebag who _looks_ like him! How can you be fooled?!"

"COME ON, BOOTA! PUNCH THAT FOOL IN THE-oh for Dust's sake!" Weiss snapped. "Can he be _more_ irritating?! And how…..pitiful. This pretender, calling himself Kamina…how pathetic. He's nothing like the true man-

…..he's alive. Well, probably still dead, but-YES! PUNCH THAT PRETENDER AWAY! He doesn't DESERVE to be you! Come on, Simon! Go! Go get your girlfriend back, you dunce! DO IT!"

"Awww…..poor Yoko and poor Viral." Yang frowned. "That kinda sucks. Yoko lost both of the people she might've been interested in, and Viral's doomed to be alone…..

I mean, seeing that all go away, it's like they lost part of themselves-"  
"Yang, you're doing it again."

"Huh?"  
"You're making puns on something." The heiress grumbled. "I don't know _what_ , but I feel like it's something. It doesn't matter, just _stop_. And…..come on. This is it. This is the moment!

SIMON! SHOW HIM! THE DRILL THAT SHALL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!"

Blake merely gave a satisfied smirk. "And we have a new convert."  
"BE QUIET, BLAKE! I AM TRYING TO WATCH THIS!"

 _Episode 27_

"Hmph. You fool. You don't understand and you will _never_ know." Weiss glared at the screen intensely. "This is it."

Blake began squeeing. "Oh man oh man…..this is it! This is _it_! All of Team Dai-Gurren…..just. standing there with their arms crossed...THAT is the essence of Team Dai-Gurren!"

"Grab hold of your paths…" Weiss chanted along with them, before raising her fists in the air. "That is…..Tengen Toppa…..GURREN LAGANN!"

Yang started laughing at that moment, clutching her belly. "Oh, that's just _rich_! Weiss got into Gurren Lagann! _Weiss_!"

"Be quiet! Let this be the deciding battle!" The heiress declared proudly. "Tch, hypocrite! You claim such emotion is irrelevant….but you laugh and you're as merciless as they are!"

Ruby stared at the screen in awe. "…..so….many lasers….."

"See? You can't even escape your own Spiral past! Cowards!" Weiss roared. "And how can you call yourself Anti-Spirals! You even have the perfect form of a Spiral being! Be silent!

Your fortitude is misplaced! They have the fortitude! YOU DO NOT!"  
Ruby giggled. "She really _is_ getting into Gurren Lagann….i-it's pretty cute. And awww! That's the best name for an attack ever!"

"A literal Big Bang?! That's not going to beat them! DO IT! LORDGENOME!" Weiss roared proudly, standing up to cheer. "Wait….Nia? What-never mind! Let's finish this!

Extinction?! ONLY YOU WILL BE EXTINCT! YOUR FAILURE TO REALISE THAT WILL BE YOUR EXTINCTION! THEIR DRILL…SHALL CREATE THE HEAVENS! COME ON! FINISH THIS!"  
Blake merely smiled. "It's over."

"YES!" Weiss pumped her fist. "THEY DID IT!

Now…..now these two will finally get the happy ending they deserve." The heiress smiled, satisfied.

Blake's smile suddenly disappeared. "…I think we should've told you how it ends."  
Yang blinked. "….This ending still gets me….."

"What ending?" The heiress looked around her confusedly. "…what. Nia. What are you do-NIA?!

….no."

The heiress shook her head. "…..are you kidding me? Nia just….NIA JUST DIED?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

All that effort. All that effort to bring her back from the Anti-Spirals. All that effort…and SHE JUST DIED. ARE YOU KIDDING?! WHAT KIND OF STUPID ENDING IS THAT?! They might as well cripple Yang in that stupid show they have about us or something! That's stupid! AND WHAT?! You're not even going to bring her back?

Let me get this straight. You tore a hole through reality. Rerouted the energy emitted during the creation of reality. Created a giant robot. Destroyed whole galaxies. All just to get Nia back. And you just….let her die?! At this point…..I _really_ don't think-I _seriously_ don't think _anyone_ is going to stop you if you want to bring her back! That's-and the music?! THE MUSIC IS HAPPY?! THIS ISN'T A HAPPY ENDING! THEY MANAGED TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE BUT EVERYONE WHO DID IT IS FORGOTTEN! SCREW THAT! Excuse me. I have to calm down now, and I'm going to go grab some vanilla sorbet, and _MAYBE_ I can forgive this _travesty_ of an ending!"

The heiress stormed out of the room angrily, grabbing her coat on the way.

Yang sniffled slightly, blinking. "…you know, that actually made me cry a little. Just…that was…why couldn't he be with Nia in the end, you know?"  
"Apparently it was because they thought ending the most hot-blooded anime since the likes of Getter Robo happily was too much." The catgirl responded, scoffing dismissively. "Figures."

"Aww, man." Ruby frowned. "How did people react?"  
"At least Elf-sama wasn't too happy about it." The brawler replied. "I think he even wrote something about the ending, too."  
"Ah, yes, I read that after I stopped watching this." Blake nodded, recognising it. "…..it's….really, _really_ bad."

"…..man. This…..and the new volume of RWBY." Yang smirked. "I'm game to watch them all. It'll be great!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sorry for making Yang puns, either. And yes, Yang. Maybe you really should've watched the new RWBY volume FIRST and THEN watched Gurren Lagann. But yes, that marks the end of Gurren Lagann!**

 **Next chapter will be an anniversary chapter! Since it's the second year since Weiss Reacts Volume 1 came out and we've been quite busy, we're a little late, but don't worry, we'll try our best to get it out on time!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	22. Weiss Reacts Second Anniversary Special!

**The Weiss Reacts Second Anniversary Chapter!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the second anniversary of Weiss Reacts! Yes, we're about a week or so late for it, but it's here anyway! In case anyone's still reading. And yes, there will be side characters, and characters who showed up in earlier volumes but never really did anything much, and others! Also, we'll be doing the Valentine's Day chapter after this chapter, so don't expect a new chapter until next week. And after THAT, we will cover the whole of Volume 3, because coincidentally, it ends on Valentine's Day! Fancy that!**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the usual shenanigans! God knows we'll need it after the ending.**

 **A/N: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would be making more limb puns. (Just going out on a limb here, considering her actress made some of the best puns about that incident….)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **A slight reminder here in case anyone forgets: The Reactsverse continuity is very different from canon being that this was begun in late volume 1, so this means all of the canonically killed off characters will still show up in Weiss Reacts. Keep this in mind, and if you question it, well, let me state the motto that I live by whenever I write this; "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"**

* * *

 _Electronic Transmission_

"Miss Belladonna. I have a query." Norn inquired, several wires plugged into the ports in her head as she ran diagnostics on Blake's scroll, her flickering eyes signalling the process being run. The catgirl looked up, taking off her goggles as she looked up from one half of Ember Celica on the workbench in front of her; Yang had tasked her with helping her recalibrate the gauntlet as she was busy working in the library today.

"Hm? Yes, Norn? And how many times have we gone through this, you can call me Blake."  
"I was looking through your records during a routine cleaning you asked me to do." Norn started, her eyes still flickering as she carefully placed the diagnostics program aside in her head and ignoring her creator's comment. "I ran across a particular person."  
"Oh? Who? Did they have red hair and like wearing Grimm masks?" Blake inquired, a tone of concern on her voice. "If so, you've met him, I already fought him way back in the Cockerel Festival."  
"No…..I was referring to a different person." Norn took out a small picture, handing it over to the catgirl, who examined it carefully.

"Ah!" Blake snapped her fingers, finally recognising who Norn was talking about. "I can't believe I've never introduced you to Penny before. Yang would kill me for missing the irony."  
"Who is this…Penny? Was she a person in your past? Would you prefer not to talk about her?" Norn inquired calmly, with only the slightest upshift in her tone implying curiosity.

Blake shrugged. "Don't talk about her like she's dead, you know. No, she just doesn't live around here. She's…..like you."  
"Like me?" The robot maid inquired. "….is she also a skilled servant who is proficient in the analysis of artificial intelligences, the production of high-class cuisine and the speaking of five languages?"  
Blake sighed, shaking her head. "No, she's also a robot. Kinda like you."

At that, Norn paused. If she was the type for expressions, Norn would appear curious and surprised.

"….a robot. Like myself? I had assumed I was…..unique."

Blake shrugged. "Well…..you kind of are. I mean, you two are the only robots I know of with Auras."

"….interesting…." Norn nodded to herself quietly. "….thank you, Mis-Blake. My apologies."  
"No offense taken. How are the diagnostics?"  
"Your scroll looks fine." The maid declared. "There are several gigabytes of space full of garbage data. I have taken the liberty of discarding them for you."  
"Thanks." Blake nodded to her with a smile before returning to working on Ember Celica. "Now…..Yang…..what in the name of Kamina did you put this poor thing through….."  
 _'A robot…like me.'_ Norn ruminated over the thought. _'A fellow automaton. Someone like me.'_

… _..I must know more. My curiosity is getting the better of me, but…..to have finally heard of another robot like myself…..I cannot pass up this opportunity.'_

 _Later, RWBY dorm…._

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go beg my father, to go beg Penny's father, to let her talk to you?" Weiss inquired curiously, studying Norn's stony (as usual) expression.

"That is correct, Miss Schnee."  
"…..before I go, may I ask why?"

Norn nodded. "Before today, I had assumed I was alone in being the one sentient automaton in existence, or at least the only one I was aware of, being that we are now all keenly aware of the potential of multiverses after the incident with the Ylisseans. However, that is irrelevant.

Despite the possibilities, I had never met someone who was of the same kind of being as myself. The giant robots that Blake has are not sentient, and my fellow artificial intelligences do not know what it is like in the outside world. The thought of another like myself had often crossed my mind, but never seriously.

Having heard of Miss Polendina, however, in my curiosity I sought to know more about her. Perhaps in the hope that I might understand more about myself and what my existence means."

"….that seems way too convenient." Weiss grumbled. "Norn, if you're lonely and want to know other robot girls, just go beg Yang to go take you to the next Antic Order meeting, she knows TONS of them there-"  
"I assure you," Norn responded quickly with an undertone of harshness. "The chances of myself feeling loneliness are at one-percent. I am merely curious. There is no element of loneliness to it."  
Ruby frowned from her bunk. "Oh, come on, Weiss! It'll be nice! Think of all the possibilities! And besides, Norn needs friends who, you know, aren't us for once. It'll be a nice experience!

Besides, we haven't seen her in months! Like, seriously! She could have been dead for ages and we wouldn't even know!"  
"If I were stupid, I would swear you're trying to ship Norn off with Penny. And I thought someone in your family had some shame." Weiss grumbled, sighing. "Very well. I'll see if my father will acquiesce."  
Norn made a sound that sounded strangely like a satisfied sigh. "Thank you very much, Miss Schnee."

Weiss calmly punched in her father's number into her scroll and held it up in front of her face. "Hello, Dad. I would like you to ask you some-"  
"Yes, Professor Polendina already said yes! He'll arrange a meeting right away!" Siegfried's cheery voice poured through the speaker. Weiss blinked, before glaring at her girlfriend, who suddenly hid behind her sheets.

"…Ruby, did you call my father behind my back to arrange this meeting?"

"I-In my defence, N-Norn _really_ needs friends who a-aren't us….eep…." Ruby squeaked, sinking deeper behind the sheets.

"I think Miss Norn's desire to get to know her fellow robot girl better is a noble plan!" Siegfried announced loudly over the scroll. "And apparently so did her father. He even arranged for a video call to be made! I forwarded your details to him, so don't worry, he has it handled. He seemed to want his daughter to have some friends who aren't yourselves, after all."  
"…wonderful." Weiss grumbled. "After two years, she's _still_ got a screw loose. Thank you, Dad. Love you."  
"Take care! And, err, tell Miss Norn I said hi!" Siegfried requested before shutting off the call. The heiress looked over to Norn. "…I suppose we just….wait for the call, then."

Before a minute had even passed, a beeping started going off on Weiss' scroll, causing the heiress to jump.

"Already? That was quick!" The heiress remarked, looking at the contact. "Incoming contact from…..Unknown.

Here. Take it for a second." Weiss passed Norn her scroll, tapping the answer button. "I guess you two'll have fun getting to know each other."

'… _is this the feeling of anticipation?'_ Norn pondered briefly. _'…..perhaps this was far more essential to me than I believed at first. I must study this further.'_  
…..

Miss Polendina, all things considered, looked nothing like Norn had expected. She'd expected someone less…..child-like. With a name like Penelope, she'd expected a more womanly-looking robot, one who looked far less wide-eyed and more refined; someone who resembled her, in short. In a way, Penny was the exact opposite of this, and thus the exact opposite of Norn herself.

Her chin-length orange hair was brighter and a fair bit messier than Norn's muted, waist-length silver hair, perfectly groomed down to each strand of hair. Her bright green eyes stared into Norn's calm grey eyes, wide with surprise at the latter's tranquil calmness. Her mouth was agape in wonder and curiosity that the maid kept secret beneath her serenely calm expression, and her youthful freckles gave her a child-like appearance that, had one not been aware of their true nature, would lead one to assume that the older Atlesian robot was in fact the younger between the pair. Finally, the ribbon perched upon her hair made Penny seem more human, almost like a child, while the ear ports on the side of Norn's head were a constant reminder of the fact that Norn was no human.

"Salutations, Rub-wait, you're not Ruby." Penny paused, tilting her head. "Are you Ruby's friend?" The older girl asked inquisitively.

"…I am Miss Rose's acquaintance, yes."

Penny gasped happily. "Then that means we're friends! A friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine!"

Norn paused briefly. "…I do not follow. Explain your train of logic."  
"If you're her friend, and I'm her friend, and we're not enemies, that means we're friends, right?"

"….by that logic, I would suppose so-"  
"Yaaaaay! New friends!" The older girl cheered happily. "And you're like me! You're a robot, right?"  
Norn corrected her. "I am technically what Blake designates as a Persocom replica, computer in the body resembling a human, with the capacity for combat-"

"Close enough! This is going to be so much fun, new friend!" The other girl was positively jumping for joy in her seat. "We should meet! I know, maybe we could go out in Vale together and spend time hanging out! Ruby always says she likes hanging out, but I've never tried it before! Maybe we just hang off clotheslines. That is hanging out, right?"  
"I do not think that is how hanging out is done, Miss Polendina." Norn explained, her voice unchanged. Weiss swore that she could sense some exasperation in the soft tones of the robot's voice, uncharacteristic though it would be. "I believe it is a colloquial term for 'being with a friend'."  
"Oooohhhhh. That makes far more sense than clipping yourself to a clothesline!"  
Weiss facepalmed, her exasperation being plainer than Norn deemed it polite to express. "I'm honestly hoping that she's joking."

"….but, I suppose, hanging out would be a beneficial experience. I agree to it. Shall we arrange a date?"

Weiss stared at her. "Did you just ask her out on a date?! You barely know her!"  
"Don't jump to conclusions! Maybe she just means date, like, you know, the date in a month!" Ruby reminded her, before smirking. "You're growing a little more Yang-like."  
" _Dust,_ I hope not. I'd rather have my arm bitten off."

"We can meet in a week, new friend!" Penny suggested hopefully. "I'm free then, and dad will let me go to Vale!"

"Yes. She definitely sounds like she needs to get out of the house." Weiss muttered aside. "On second thought, this probably is good for her."

Norn nodded. "Okay. I will be sure to keep that date clear. The fourteenth, correct?"

Weiss blinked. _'This seems far too subtext-y to be true. They're meeting on Lover's Day, for Dust's sake! Only Yang could've thought this up!'_

"I think that's a big day for some reason, but I'm not sure why." Penny frowned for a second, before nodding in agreement. "Oh well, it sounds like a great idea!"

"It's settled, then." Norn nodded once more. "The fourteenth it is."  
"What do you like doing? Do you like the feel of concrete floor-oh, dad's calling me! I think I've got to go!" The older girl sighed, frowning. "It's been fun talking to you…wait. Wait. I'm so sorry!

I forgot to ask your name! I forgot that is what you do with new friends."

"My name is Norn. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Polendina."  
"You sound so uptight. You can call me Penny, you know. We are friends after all!"

"Alright, Miss Polendina." Norn responded quietly. "I will keep this in mind. Take care, and have a good day."

"Okay! Bye, friend!" Penny gave her one last wave before shutting off the call.

' _Friend.'_ Norn thought carefully for a few moments. _'…She seemed…..happy to call me friend despite barely knowing me. That is surprising behaviour. Perhaps I should investigate further when I meet her.'_

She calmly handed the scroll back to Weiss. "…then….I suppose it is settled."  
"…..good grief." Weiss sighed. "Well…..try to rein her in, at least. I don't want Blake to have to deal with bailing you two out of jail or something."  
"I will do my best to." The maid stood up. "Excuse me, Miss Schnee."

"So, I guess you're going to get to know her. On _Lover's Day._ " Weiss tilted her head "Don't you think there might be something-"  
"If you are under the impression that I have fallen to the phenomenon known as 'love at first sight', you are mistaken, Miss Schnee, and should leave such ideas to Miss Xiao Long." Norn calmly rebutted the implied insinuations Weiss had made. "I have found that phenomenon to be rare, only occurring in a tiny percentage of the population. Which you are included in with your reaction to Miss Rose.

Weiss sputtered. "…..e-even _you_ compare me to Yang?! Impossible! I refuse to become a pervert like her! Never! And I will have you know that I did NOT fall in love with Ruby on the spot!"

"According to Miss Xiao Long's testimony, that is correct. You fell in love with her zero-point-seven seconds afterwards." The maid nodded. "But I digress.

I am merely...happy. Yes, I believe that is the word. Emotion is difficult for me. I apologise. Anyway, I must be on my way now. Miss Blake requires my assistance with a Spiral Collider Device she wishes to test out."

With that, the maid calmly left, with none of them noticing the ghost of a smile on her face.

' _Friend. I…..find myself more curious…..no, that's not quite right.'_ Norn mused to herself. _'I have to know more. I….hardly understand my own existence, even with the computing power I possess._

 _Perhaps interacting with Miss Polendina will….help me understand more about it. After all, she possesses a kinship with me that, kind though they are, Misses Rose, Schnee and Xiao Long do not._

 _Yes. This will be…beneficial.'_

* * *

 _Quick Snaps_

Velvet stared at the computer screen, her fingers impatiently tapping on her desk.

Singles' Awareness Day was coming up. The others of her team had Lover's Day activities to be going on; Coco's Espresso personality had managed to persuade ('persuade' being an euphemism for 'coerce into') Yatsuhashi into joining her on a date, and Fox had more than enough admirers at his feet asking him out.

Of course, asking everyone else to aid her in her quest to escape her loneliness was proving less than fruitful. Weiss was, as expected, both unreceptive and busy with Ruby, Blake and Yang wanted to hang out and work on the latter's bike for their celebration (which they denied was a date), and, as expected, Pyrrha was rather busy agonising on what to do with Jaune. She had even asked Norn to help her out, but the robot maid seemed occupied with something involving Penny and Lover's Day- she chalked that up to Elf-sama being a troll with his romances again before walking of.

That left, of course, poor Velvet alone with Vivi once more. It was so that, after three years of stalking Weiss for Lover's Day, she'd wanted a little break from it. Besides, her adoring fans could wait a while longer before she went back to praising the sacred flat chests, and she wanted more screen time that involved not being a stalker.

So it was then that Velvet was now looking up good movies to watch on the day with Vivi, alone in her dorm again.

"Pipipipiiii!"

"…What?" Velvet raised her eyebrow. "…you what?"  
"Pipipi!" Vivi waved at Velvet from her desk. "Pipipipipi!"  
"…my camera?" The bunnygirl thought carefully. "What about it?"  
The plushie poked the thick locked box she kept it in. "Pipipipi?"  
"….that's a good question, actually. Well, two reasons why I didn't use it." Velvet started, thinking carefully. "One, Elf-sama didn't know it existed. You know, like why poor Neptune and stuff don't have any screentime at all.

Two…well, err….I like my large axe. It's a chainsaw-axe! What's not to like?"

"Pipipipi!" Vivi pointed out. "Pipipipi pipi piii pipipi?"  
"…..you have a good point." The bunnygirl nodded, chuckling. "Well, I am _pretty_ bored of waiting for something good to pop up. And it'd be nice to spin out the good old camera for a bit. I mean, I won't just randomly spawn weapons with it! What harm could it do?"

Vivi jumped, cheering happily. "Piiiii!"  
"…..you know, it's not so bad having an unintelligible plushie as my only regular conversational partner! Hahaha…..I look sad now." Velvet sighed, shaking her head and patting Vivi on the head, before retrieving her camera box. "Come on. We've got some pictures to take."

The plushie clambered up onto her shoulder. "Piiiii pi!"

…..

 _A few minutes later…._

"Pipipipi!" Vivi waved, jumping in front of the Hunters' Fountain, waving at Velvet to take pictures the statue. "Piiiii pipipi!"

"Alright, alright!" Velvet responded, chuckling. "Just calm down, I'll take pictures! Stay still!"

She unlatched her camera box, retrieving her antique camera and pointed it at the statue. "When I count to three, say cheese! One, two-

"Ooof!"  
Velvet snapped a picture too quickly, pressing the picture with Vivi in the shot before tripping over. She looked around to see Professor Goodwitch, on the floor with her scroll having skittered aside.

"P-Professor Goodwitch! I-I'm so sorry!" The bunnygirl cried. "T-that was….I was-"

The instructor looked around for her glasses on the pavement, groping blindly. "No need to apologise, Miss Scarlatina. That was _my_ fault for not looking where I walked.

If you could please, help me find my glasses."

Velvet nodded hastily. "Alright! N-no problem! Alright, where are they…."

The bunnygirl looked around carefully for Glynda's spectacles, eventually locating them next to her fallen scroll. Velvet briefly noted the screen on the scroll, one of the big Vacuan fashion designers that Coco liked so much, with a rather nice purple dress that seemed rather like it would accentuate the professor's figure.

"Nice taste in dresses, Professor-"  
"I-It's not for me and it has nothing to do with Ozpin!" Glynda snapped hastily before realising what Velvet said. "Oh. Never mind. Thank you. Did you find my glasses?"

' _Note to self: Ask Professor Fall what Professor Goodwitch is up to for Lover's Day.'_ The student nodded before plucking both the glasses and the scroll from the ground and passing it to Glynda. She calmly brushed aside a stray strand of hair before taking her glasses, slipping them on and closing her scroll.

"Thank you, Miss Scarlatina. I'll leave you to your activities. Once again, I apologise for disturbing you."

Velvet swore that she seemed to stroll quite fast, hugging her scroll to her chest, as she went away.

"As usual, people around here seem way too preoccupied with love." Velvet sighed, shaking her head. "At least I admit it's just for fun. Anyway, Vivi, do you want to try again?"

"Pi!" Vivi cheered, before blinking and tilting her head. "Pipipipi?"

"Huh? On my shoulder? What about-" Velvet paused.

On her shoulder was a translucent blue copy of Vivi, swaying her stubby legs, looking exactly like the projections Velvet could make with the camera. Velvet stared at her camera for a moment, before staring between the real and projected Vivi.

"…..did that…..did I make that?" Velvet inquired. Vivi stared at her clone for a moment, blinking, before nodding slowly.

"Pipipipipi."  
"But you're not a weapon…..how did that work?" The bunnygirl scratched her head, before shrugging. "…shall we test it out?"  
Vivi nodded happily. "Pipipi piiii pipipi!"

Velvet closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Alright."

The projected Vivi leapt off her shoulder, perching itself next to the real Vivi. The plushie twirled in place like a ballerina, and her translucent clone followed suit, without a sound and far stiffer than she did.

"Piiii!" Vivi jumped and clapped happily, rubbing her stubs together. The clone Vivi jumped with her, but made no sound.

Velvet looked surprised. "So I can copy you with the camera…that's cool. I wonder if it works on anyone else….."

Looking around, Velvet searched for other people to test the camera's seemingly new function on. Her wandering eyes saw Pyrrha in the window of her dorm, gazing outwards over the grounds and sighing. The bunnygirl nodded.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I just take a small snap….." Velvet muttered to herself quickly before taking a quick snap of the spearmaiden and attempting to will a projection of Pyrrha out of the camera.

However, nothing came and the previous projection of Vivi remained. Both plushies tilted their heads at once.

"Pii?"  
"….huh." Velvet studied the camera closely. "….maybe I need more than just the upper half of her body. I'll find someone else to ask."

…..

 _Minutes later, inside….._

"…..huh?" Professor Fall scratched her head, her usually perfect hair messy from having woken up. "You want me to pose for a picture?"  
"Yes." Velvet nodded affirmatively. "I want you to pose for me. I wanna test something out!"  
"…alright. Well, I suppose it can't hurt." Cinder sighed, shaking her head and brushing a hand over her hair to smoothen it out slightly. "How do you want me to pose for it?"  
"Uh…just how you'd normally pose, I guess. I just kinda need your whole body in the shot."

The pyromancer smirked, cocking a cheeky grin and placing one hand on her hip, pumping out her chest. "That good for you, dear?"  
"Just perfect, Professor!" Velvet flashed her a thumbs up before snapping a full-body shot of Cinder. "…aallllright, let's see if that worked."

"Say, you haven't seen a book floating around, leatherbound with a tiny burrito bookmark in it?" The professor asked. "I just woke up and I've been looking for it for half an hour."  
"….uh, no. Why?"  
"Right…..at least Glynda hasn't found it yet…." Cinder muttered under her breath, before looking up and speaking normally. "Nothing. I was just asking. Good Dust, where did I put it…..don't tell me Torchwick got his mitts on it…."

She walked off, muttering under her breath as Velvet tilted her head, curious.

"…Elf-sama's twisting the knife." Velvet sighed disapprovingly. "Anyway, let's see if that worked."  
Vivi clapped her stubby arms together. "Pipipi!"

Velvet concentrated on the ground ahead of them, trying to see if a projection of Cinder appeared in front of them.

A minute passed, and nothing happened. Velvet sighed, frowning. "That's just disappointing."

"…pipipi?" Vivi pointed out.

"….eh. Why not?" Velvet sighed, looking around. "We could find Norn, yes, and see if it works on her. It didn't work on Pyrrha, and it didn't work on Cinder, but on you….

Maybe it only works on people who aren't, you know, organic! You know, like robots!"

"Pipipipi!" Vivi clapped, nodding. "Pipipi piiiii pipipi!"

"…yeah, that definitely warrants testing out."

…

 _Minutes later, Blake's Hangar…._

"…so you want to take pictures of my giant robots and see if your camera makes projections of those." Blake nodded slowly, trying to process what Velvet had just asked. The bunnygirl nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, it worked with Vivi, but we took pictures of other people and it didn't work, so we think it only works on inorganic stuff. We could borrow Norn, too."

Blake rubbed her chin, sighing. "Well, Norn's busy scanning Yang's gauntlets to see if my recalibrations worked…but I don't think my hangar will fit one of those things twice.

I suppose you could try to project the Lagann….."

"Thanks!" Velvet nodded and carefully aimed her camera at the Lagann head, taking care not to accidentally nab the Gurren in the shot. "Alright….."  
"Just…..try not to spawn it anywhere stupid." The catgirl warned. "I've just cleaned the place up."

Vivi waved. "Pipiiiiii pipipi?"

"…huh. You know I've never seen you use that camera before to project stuff." Blake remarked. "Why not? You're basically, like, Archer or something."  
"I like chainsaws and I like giant axes!" The bunnygirl cheered happily. "Now, let's see if it'll work…."

Snapping a picture of the Lagann carefully, Velvet nodded to Blake gratefully before walking towards the exit to the hangar.

…..

 _Courtyard…._

"Hoo boy…..let's see if this worked…." Velvet pointed her camera towards a plot of empty ground. Concentrating briefly, the camera shot a small laser out onto the ground, which sprung into a translucent replica of the Lagann.

Velvet jumped up, clapping. "It worked! It worked!"  
"Piiii pipiiii!" Vivi jumped for joy. "Piiii pipipiiii pi?"  
"….you know, you've got a point." The bunnygirl nodded. "I _should_ take it for a spin. Now that you mention it, I've never used one of Blake's giant robots before…."  
"Piii!" Vivi clapped, before tilting her head. "Pii pipi?"  
"…actually, yeah, I need one of those drill things Blake uses like a key…." Velvet thought carefully, before a small Core Drill blinked into existence in her free hand. "….oh! Okay. Let's give it a go!"  
"Piiii pipi!" The plushie cheered and clung on her shoulder as Velvet jumped into the projected Lagann.

"Alright…..so I just grab these handles here….." Velvet groped around the cockpit, grasping the handles carefully and pulling on them to test their strength. "…..and this circle in front of me is where I put my drill…..Vivi, do you mind?"  
The plushie nodded happily before placing the drill into the interface, watching it fill up with white indicating it was powered on. The canopy instantly shut over Velvet's head, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Gah! I didn't touch anything! I didn't touch anything!" The bunnygirl cowered in her seat. "Good Dust…now…..how do I fly this thing….."

She pulled on the handles, and she felt the Lagann rumble beneath her, pushing itself off the ground. Velvet squeaked cheerily.

"I'm making it fly! Vivi, look!" The girl cried. "I'm making it fllyyy-woaaaaah!"

Suddenly, the Lagann surged forwards, pushing Velvet to the back of the cockpit, barely hanging on to the controls.

"Waaaaaaah!" Velvet screamed. "What even?! How does Blake control this thing?! Vivi! Heeeeellllp!"

"Piiiiiiiiii!" Vivi squealed, hanging on to one of Velvet's ears for dear life. "Pipipi-"  
Both girls were interrupted as the Lagann crashed into something outside, the canopy blocking vision. Velvet's face collided with the front interface as the drill sprung out of the interface and the projection disappeared, depositing the girl and her companion on the floor of the room they'd crashed into.

"Owww…my nose…." The bunnygirl rubbed her nose, pulling herself up from the floor.

"Pipipi…." Vivi rubbed her felt head, stumbling around woozily. "Piiiipii…."  
"Ahem. Miss Scarlatina."

Velvet froze, as Beth Lupin, resident custodian and arch-enemy of the Antic Order, glared down at her.

"…..M-Miss Lupin! H-hi!"

"….do you mind explaining why you crashed a giant robot into my living room?"

"…..eh?" Velvet stared at her, her eyelid twitching as she looked around. Miss Lupin's accommodation was rather spartan, all things given, with barely any decoration at all, save a clipboard on the east wall- now covered in shrapnel- with Ren, Yang, Nora and Cinder marked on it with various amounts of Lien underneath their names, presumably the amount of money she had to spend on cleaning up their messes.

"Heheheheh….I can explain-"

Velvet spent the rest of the day in detention, after being yelled at by a rather irritated Professor Goodwitch and Miss Lupin, and was forced to atone by cleaning up the shrapnel while Goodwitch put the front wall back together.

It was not a fun day.

* * *

 _Best Wishes_

 _These are a compilation of e-mails and letters sent to and from between various students and staff members in Beacon. They were intercepted by Antic Order surveillance._

* * *

 **From:** Pyrrha N.

 **To:** Jaune A.

Jaune,

I know you're busy with your homework and I'm really sorry about disturbing you. I want to do something with you on Lover's Day. It feels so weird to say Lover's Day celebrations, but I'll say it anyway.

Lately, I've been thinking how lucky I am to have you with me, as a partner. You've stuck with me through thick and thin, you've been with me when I needed you most and you've been my first friend, and more, too. I can't imagine a world without you, and I don't want to lose you. If I were to be more flamboyant, I'd say I'd rather die than lose you.

Sorry, I'm digressing again. I want to ask you out to dinner with me, tomorrow. I know that we are not technically 'boyfriend and girlfriend' yet as it were, but regardless, I want to spend tomorrow with you. If you're free, that is; if you have plans with someone else, I'm fine with that.

Normally, I'd end this letter with a regards, but it's too formal, I think, for me to end it like that, because I've already confessed my love for you. I don't know, I've never written something like this to a person I liked before…..

I'm sorry, I'll stop. I'll end it before I make myself look sillier. I'm really sorry. I'm embarrassed to say it….

Love,

Pyrrha

* * *

 **From:** Dad (Andreas A.)

 **To:** Jaune A.

Gah. I've never gotten these things to work properly! They're too complicated! And I've never had to write one of these letter things before. I'll try anyway. I've got to talk to you, Jaune.

So, it's Lover's Day, and I know you've got this whole complex about wanting to make yourself worthy for that Nikos girl, right? I thought that was complete crap! I'm glad your mom won't see these messages, because I personally think she's a total babe! Dammit, Jaune, you don't just leave a girl like her waiting like that! Life's too short to worry about that crap! I mean, you're a Hunter, and you might wake up the next day to find out that Pyrrha's just not there anymore! What's that they say, seize the day? Do it! Of course, you inherited your old man's stubbornness, too, so you'll probably ignore me. Guess that's my fault.

Anyway, here's some advice from your old man. Even if you're not ready to just admit that you two are a couple with this 'worthiness' bull, just go out with her tomorrow. Treat her to some nice food and a movie. Do couple things. I dunno. I never knew how to do that kinda stuff. Ask your mom. She knows it better than I do. And grow some balls. Like I said, she's a keeper. If you're really serious about her, you'd better try to keep her with you. You never know if the world'll snatch her away from you.

Anyway, I'm kinda getting too serious for me. Not my style. I'll see you around, Jaune. Take care, don't rough yourself up too much, and say hi to your mom for me.

Andreas

- _"Who the hell do you think I am?" –A famous philosopher_

* * *

 **From:** BlondeBombshell (Yang X. L.)

 **To:** BlondeAdonis (Taiyang X. L.)

Dad,

It's been a while since we last talked. How's things over there with mom? Hope you guys aren't too lonely without us.

It's fun around here. Jaune _finally_ grew the balls to confess to Pyrrha (thank Dust, I thought she'd have to die first or something before he did), and me and the girls are screwing around as always (we marathoned Gurren Lagann, can you believe it?). I'm doing well in my lessons, too. I didn't _completely_ fail my last test for Professor Goodwitch! Granted, I _did_ only get a quarter of the marks, but hey, it's not a fail, right?

Anyway, I'm here to ask your advice on something. You're kinda good at all that relationship stuff and I wanted to ask the best.

How do you tell a girl you're in love with them?

I mean, I'd ask Weiss, but she's…..Weiss. Jaune took three years to admit he liked Pyrrha, so he's a no-go, and now _way_ am I going to Nora for advice. So, I'll ask you.

There's this girl, you see. She's smart, she's badass, she's easy on the eyes…..she's everything a girl like me could ever want. She's always standing by my side, and she's basically the best friend a girl could ever want. I'm sound a little cliché here, but I think that if I lost her, I'd just break down and cry. You probably figured by now it's Blake, anyway.

Every time I try to say I like her properly- you know, without flirting or something- I just can't. It's, like, when I look at her, when I think about saying I love her, I just seize up! I don't understand it. I could say I love someone who looks cute, but if I'm serious about it, I can't.

I really want to tell her because she's important to me. I'd feel like I'd be missing something if she wasn't with me, and she's like my other half. The Yin to my Yang, the shadow to my light, that kinda cliché stuff. Like they say, seize the day, and I can't just let this pass me by. Summer would kill me if I just let someone like her go.

So….yeah. That's kinda it, really. I just want your advice on how to tell someone you love them. And please, _please_ don't tell Mom. Or Weiss. Or Rubes.

Love,

Yang

* * *

 **From:** Reflet (Antic Order)

 **To:** Cinder Fall

Our meeting's over. I've attached the minutes to the meeting and other official stuff.

The committee's waiting on the verdict to see if they did their job right. You're our biggest guy in Beacon, so we're asking you to get in contact with Ozpin and Goodwitch. Qrow, if possible. Our collaboration with the guardians of Vale's not over just yet. We have to make sure we did it right this time.

We also discussed the issue of Demeter. We're not sure if she knows about it, yet. She wasn't there with you, Faust and the others, and as far as you guys know she's never seen it while it was in your guardianship. We're not sure why Demeter wants it, but I'd assume it wasn't that, yet. I recall, you've got that Maiden girl, Amber, trapped there, right? Maybe Demeter's after her and not Faust's stuff. Let's not jump to conclusions yet.

Forgetting Demeter for a moment, _she's_ going to go to Beacon, to sign up as a teacher to keep a closer eye on your operations on the Initiative. She requested a closer watch on Pyrrha, by the way. I dunno why. Well, I might know why, but…..you'll see.

Cassandra's sending her stuff ahead to make sure you guys've got room for her. Her papers to identify her as a new teacher are in the attachments too.

Anyway, you guys doing anything for Lover's Day? I'll probably go drop by my world and say hi to Gaius for once. It's been a while since I last saw him. Also, tell the girls Lucina said hi. And not Jaune's sister, either. How does that even happen?

Love,

Reflet

PS: Go watch the new RWBY volume. It's a doozy. You'll love it!

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, we ended that with some fluffy letters and some Antic Order stuff. And woo, that was long! Happy Anniversary everyone!**

 **Before I sign off, however, I've got something to say.**

 **Canon's turned dark, true. We lost Penny. We lost Pyrrha. We lost a hell of a lot of people. Things are looking bleak as anything. We're talking Gen Urobochi level. We're talking** _ **A Song of Ice and Fire**_ **level here. It seems dark. You might ask where the comedy's gone. Even the fanfics nowadays are dark and grim and grimdark and all manners of shenanigans.**

 **My response, of course, is to put two fingers up at the grimdarkness and keep on going with the comedy. As you do.**

 **Of course, we'll dabble with it ourselves, but I'm not about to compromise on my comedy and awesomeness just because those magnificent bastards at RT killed off my second favourite character! So, guys, I'll keep writing this because you guys'll probably need it after all the dark stuff in canon. After all, like I said, the motto that I live by writing this fic:**

" **Who the HELL do you think I am?!"**

 **I'm saying all this because I love you guys. You've stuck with me for three years, through thick and thin, through shenanigans far and wide, and I feel like giving you guys some stuff to cheer you up after canon smacking you in the groin- or more serious things, like real life- is the smallest thing I can do for you. Again, thanks, all, for three years for fun, laughs and shenanigans, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You guys are all awesome, whether you're a lurker, a regular reviewer, or a guy who submitted a fic for submission. Really, you guys are the best.**

 **Anyway, tomorrow, a rather late Lover's Day chapter! Now with 100% more outdated Arkos tease! I'm NOT sorry for Arkos tease! In fact, I'll do even more of it!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	23. Weiss Reacts Second Valentine's Special!

**The (Late) Second Weiss Reacts Valentine's Day Special!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the next chapter of Weiss Reacts! Man, Volume 3's finale was a doozy. Enough of a doozy that I just HAVE to write comedy and fluff to keep the mood up! After all, I'm not really one for sad stuff. Just go read the Cockerel Festival for proof.**

 **For those of you looking to recover from a…..certain event in Volume 3's finale, if you haven't yet, go check out my oneshot** **This is the Part Where Pyrrha Dies** **and rejoice in the sheer inanity of yet another deathfic! Anyway, enough about dead redheaded waifus, it's time for more Arkos fluff!**

… **.I really am the worst.**

 **Also, as an apology for me being late, have an extra long chapter thrice as big as a normal chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd have more maid cosplay in canon.**

 **All mentioned characters and franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Pyrrha and Weiss, JNPR Dorm_

"You can come out of the bathroom now." Weiss remarked, her arms crossed as she checked her watch. "I've got to get ready for a date in a few minutes, Pyrrha. You don't exactly have a lot of time."

"J-just a moment! I want to make sure these fit right!" The spearmaiden sounded panicked.  
"How could they not _fit_ right?! You have the _literal_ figure of a goddess! At least _you_ don't have to deal with some idiot constantly poking fun at your chest!" Weiss snapped irritably. "Now, for the love of Dust, Pyrrha, get out of there before I _wrench_ that door open!"

"S-sorry…." She sighed from within the bathroom, as some shuffling could be heard from behind the door.

Weiss sighed, huffing. "What could you _possibly_ be agonising about that you think might look bad on you? Besides, that pervert Jaune will probably like it anyway."

"He's not that perverted…." The spearmaiden responded weakly.

"…and isn't he supposed to be here in five minutes?" The heiress pointed out, causing Pyrrha to squeak in shock. Weiss nearly dropped her scroll in shock at hearing the normally composed Huntress _squeak_. "W-what was that?!"

"H-he's nearly here?! I have to make myself look presentable! T-tell him I-I'm-"

"Making yourself look presentable?!" Weiss cried, exasperatedly. "What have you been doing for the last two minutes while I've been talking, then?!"

"I-I'll tell you in a minute!" Pyrrha yelled through the door as the shuffling sounds increased in volume. "J-Just let me get changed!"

' _Pyrrha Nikos. Four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament. Best Huntress in the whole year, possibly the whole school. The only person on this good planet patient enough to train Jaune to become something halfway decent.'_ Weiss grumbled, facepalming. _'And an absolute_ fool _who reduces herself to a gibbering mess around Jaune_. _And to think I thought she was some sort of serious expert when I first met her…_ '

"He's _heeeere_!" Nora called from the front door of the dorm. Weiss clapped, relieved.

"Finally!" The heiress cried, standing up and dusting her jacket off. "Listen, Nora, go tell Pyrrha I left. Her boyfriend can deal with her sudden freak-out. I've got to get ready for _my_ day out with Ruby, thanks."

"Alright!" Nora gave her a thumbs up. "I'll tell her that you abandoned her when you needed her most!  
Weiss glared at her irritably. "…..that's not what I-"

Suddenly, Jaune walked in, and what the heiress saw impressed her. He was wearing a rather nice looking white polo shirt over dark blue jeans. His messy hair was smoothed up and he smelled faintly of cologne. A small messenger bag was slung on his shoulder, and he was carrying a bouquet of roses and a card in his left hand, his right carrying his scroll.

Weiss lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Wow, Arc. You clean up well. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." The knight chuckled. "I dress to impress and all that. Hey, you know where Pyrrha is?"  
"Your girlfriend's been stuck in the bathroom trying on clothes for the last ten minutes." The heiress remarked irritably. Jaune blushed slightly.

"H-hey, this is just a friend's dinner, Pyrrha's not my-"  
"Save it, Jaune. Yang told me what you two did." Weiss raised a finger to hush him. "I swear, you're an idiot for delaying it. One day, you just might lose her and you'll regret never actually _being_ a couple.

Anyway, I've got to go. Ruby's going to kill me if I delay any longer; she wants to go check out that nice bakery on the edge of town again. The one with the nice cookies."

"Huh. That's cool. Hope you two have fun." Jaune nodded to them. "Maybe I should swing around and check it out with Pyr-"  
"There, you see? Why don't you just admit you're a couple and go with it instead of all this 'worthy' nonsense?" Weiss grumbled, before shaking her head. "Bah. Not my problem. You'll get over it eventually.

I'll leave now. Hope you and your 'not-girlfriend' have fun on your 'not-date' on 'not-Lover's Day'. Next thing you know, you'll all be at the fireworks display tonight, _still_ pretending to the world you two aren't just a couple already- oh wait, you _are_ going. Together!"

"Oh, right!" Jaune snapped his fingers. "You guys _are_ ready for tonight, right? You're meeting us there, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Weiss nodded. "We'll be there. Just….get your girlfriend out of the bathroom."

With that, the heiress left the knight and berserker alone, shutting the door behind her. Jaune sighed, shaking his head.

"The more people do that, the more I think I made a big mistake…." Jaune muttered, before looking to Nora. "Hey, where's Pyrrha?"  
"She's been panicking in the bathroom for the last ten minutes!" Nora responded cheerily. "She thinks her clothes make her look fat."  
"I-I didn't say _that_ , Nora! Honestly, I didn't!" Pyrrha protested from behind the bathroom door, before she pushed her way out of the door, letting Jaune see what she was wearing.

"…..h-how do I look?" The spearmaiden blushed slightly, looking embarrassed.

Jaune's eyes widened, staring at her in shock. His mouth was agape as he took in the vision of his not-girlfriend and he tried to suppress the rather _indecent_ thoughts running through his head.

"…whoa."

"Steady there, Jaune." Ren caught the boy as he nearly slumped. "She doesn't look that amazing. And quit thinking weird thoughts."

"T-thanks."

"D-don't stare so much, Jaune. Do you….like it? Y-Yang told me that b-boys liked this kind of clothing…."

"I…..I….I…." He was speechless.

* * *

 _Blake and Norn, RWBY Dorm_

"Do I look sufficiently ready for my meeting with Miss Polendina?" Norn inquired, tilting her head at Blake. The catgirl had to prevent herself from snorting in amusement.

The robotic maid had decked herself out in a bright neon green shirt with an even brighter neon pink graffiti label saying 'MONEYZ' on the chest, garish orange pants and a graffiti-pattern cap, perched perilously upon her grey hair with a faux-gold necklace with a Lien sign on it. Finally, she wore a pair of hot pink shuttered sunglasses, despite her optics being capable of shutting out sun rays.

"Heh…..you look…..alright, but you could wear better than that." Blake responded, trying not to laugh. Norn looked down at her shirt, pinching a bit of the material with her fingers.

"This is a composite of the most worn garments by average adolescents of your age on outings, according to a Dustnet search I conducted." Norn responded coolly. "I allowed for some room of error within my studies. Can you suggest a better form of dress, Blake?"  
"…..I suppose you could do with wearing something darker. And less graffiti." Blake rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She looked over to Yang, who was rapidly putting on some jeans and her usual leather jacket, carrying a large duffel bag with her. "Hey. What's your opinion on what Norn should wear?"  
"Uh….less 'bright neon', more 'cool colors', that kinda stuff!" The brawler responded hastily, sounding out of breath.

"You going somewhere?"

"Uh….yeah! Just some friending some meets!" Yang responded. "I'm still good for tonight!"  
"Tonight?" Norn inquired curiously. "What are you doing with Miss Xiao Long tonight?"  
"We're going out to the Lover's Day fireworks with everyone else and Yang's bringing dinner. A-as friends, before you ask."  
"Don't be like that, Blakey~" Yang snickered. "Are you afraid to say we're more than friends?"  
"D-don't say that!"

Norn raised her eyebrow a fraction of an inch. "This behaviour is most peculiar, Blake. Is it not the characteristic trait of a 'tsundere'?"

"Norn's got a point, kitten~" The brawler chuckled, sighing. "Well, anyway, I'll meet you in a few hours when I'm back from where I'm going, so I'll see you then!"

With that, Yang left the dorm, leaving a rather confused Norn and an embarrassed Blake.

"…..so, am I correct-"  
"J-just get changed, N-Norn! We'll talk about it s-sometime!"  
"Usually when that is used as a-"  
"NORN!"  
"I will get changed immediately, Blake."

…..

 _Ruby and Weiss, Public Bus_

Weiss sighed, resting on the back of a bus heading into Vale, leaning into Ruby's side, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend's arm around her.

"This is going to be a good day." The heiress commented contentedly, a small smile on her face. "I know it."

Ruby giggled. "You can relax for once, Weiss. You're always so angry and irritated. It's nice to see you just….calm for once."  
"Well, it's hard not to be." Weiss pointed out. "The other three hundred or so days of the year, I've got to deal with your sister, after all. Not to mention everyone else apparently losing their minds…."

"Well, it's just you and me today." Ruby reassured her, kissing her on the forehead. "And then we can just hang out around the bakery, have _delicious_ cookies…"

The heiress snorted. "You can quit drooling on me, you know. You've been looking forward all week to those."  
"I can't help it! I just like cookies!"  
"Dust knows why it's _cookies_ you like and not strawberries." Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Still, I can't understand something."

"Huh? What?"  
"I feel like something _stupid_ is going to happen today." Weiss admitted. "Something….stupid."

Ruby exhaled, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, Weiss. Today….today is _our_ day. Just let everyone else deal with it for once, you know?"  
"…..fine." The heiress nodded, swallowing deeply. "I'll…..let everyone else deal with it. Only because you asked."  
"Yay!" Ruby cheered. "Then it'll just be us two and nobody else!"  
"Nobody else. Just us." Weiss repeated. "…yes. I like the sound of that.

…..I _really_ need a break."  
"You sound like it, Weiss." Winter called over from the row in front of them. Weiss nearly jumped out of Ruby's embrace.

"W-Winter! What are you doing here?!" The heiress cried. Winter smiled at her, sighing.

"Well, I was just heading to the city to get some fresh air." The lady explained. "The atmosphere in Beacon is quite charged, of late, and it is…..somewhat suffocating, admittedly, to be in the presence of such public displays of affection."  
Weiss picked up on a slightly resentful tone in Winter's voice, but decided to file it away for later. "…..fair enough. You should see how Yang's acting, too."  
"I'm aware of Miss Xiao Long's infatuation with Miss Belladonna, yes." Winter answered, chuckling.

"Then you should know about her _incessant flirting_! It's like she just can't go out and _say_ she loves her." Weiss sighed. "Fancy that being the problem after having to put up with two years of her doing that to me…."  
"Yes…..I suppose that would be an issue." Winter sighed. "Well, my stop seems to be here. I hope you enjoy your date with Miss Ruby."

"Hey, you enjoy your day too, Winter!" Ruby replied cheerily. "We'll see you later, yeah?"

The lady nodded at her with a tiny smile, before exiting the bus.

When Winter was out of earshot, Ruby turned to Weiss. "She looked a little depressed. You've got to talk to your sister, Weiss."

"I know." The heiress sighed. "She's seemed like that for a while, ever since the dance. I mean, she's normally fine, but love's not a good thing to mention around her.

You don't think it has something to do with Jaune, do you?"  
"I dunno, but she doesn't seem to want to look Pyrrha in the eye, either…." The reaper noted. "Maybe you really should talk to her."

"….I will." Weiss promised. "For now, though, let's just forget about all of that stuff. Yes?"  
"Fair enough." Ruby nodded, before tightening her hug on Weiss. "You're so soft to hug~"  
The heiress looked away, blushing. "G-gh….can you not do that in public? It makes me sound less like your girlfriend and more like your animated plushie."

* * *

 _Pyrrha and Jaune, Vale Town Centre_

Jaune was the first to leave the cab, having left the fare. He opened the door for his partner, who slowly climbed out.

Yang's idea of 'nice dresses' was rather peculiar, to say the least, and most likely based off what she liked in a girl- or guy, really, Yang didn't discriminate.

Pyrrha was dressed in a white blouse, with the top button undone to expose her neckline, and a short black skirt, barely reaching past her hips, over translucent black stockings down to jet-black heels. Somehow, her clothes emphasised her figure, and Jaune felt it difficult not to be reminded of, in his father's words, how much of a "total babe" she was. Her hair was, again, left undone as a single wall of red down the back of her head. Her one concession to her usual appearance was her signature circlet, perched on top of her head as always.

Jaune briefly took a moment to wonder why it seemed to always be Pyrrha dressed in such a complimentary manner and not, for instance, Weiss or Yang, before shaking his head. He took her hand, helping her out.

"Thank you." She smiled at him gratefully before shutting the cab door behind her. "You're such a gentleman."

"I try." Jaune responded modestly, chuckling. "You said Yang made you dress like that?"  
"She thought you m-might like this."

"…well, the look fits you." The knight smiled at her. She blushed a little.

"T-thanks…..o-oh right! I'm so sorry! I forgot, I had a reservation for the both of us." Pyrrha snapped her fingers before rooting in her bag. "Excuse me a moment, Jaune. Where did I put it…."  
Jaune looked ashamed. "You came prepared. I thought we were just going to try and slip into a nice place for lunch…."  
"Let's see…..it was the…." The spearmaiden lifted a piece of paper out with two fingers, reading it carefully. "Ah, yes. The place was called….. _A Good Catch_! That was the one!"  
"Oh, hey! Weiss said she ate there once." Jaune chimed in. "Or tried. She apparently got mugged."  
Pyrrha frowned. "That must've been rather annoying."  
"Then they ended up getting thrown into jail. Yeah, I don't think they wanna talk about that one…." The knight looked a little surprised as to how Weiss, of all people, ended up in jail for a few hours. "Anyway, so it was right down this way, right?"  
"Exactly." Pyrrha nodded, pointing in front of them. "I was rather confused, by the way, why Nora and Ren decided not to accompany us if they were going to the city too."

The knight shrugged. "Nora said she wanted to try something new."

 _Meanwhile…_

"Huh. So you wanted to do this." Ren said, barely perturbed by the fact that they were currently riding on top of a rocket-propelled locker several thousand feet above Vale. Indeed, apart from the fact that he was tightly holding on to Nora's waist, he appeared as if he were merely taking a stroll.

Nora rode upon the locker, waving a cowboy hat upon it and whooping.  
"YEEEEEHAAAAAAW!" Nora cried. "THIS IS THE BEST LOVER'S DAY EVER!"

"Yeah." Ren smiled. "Alright. Nora, be careful. You might lose the hat."  
"Oh! Right!" The berserker put her hat back on and slung its strap underneath her chin, tightening the knot. "Better?"

"Yeah. Better."  
Nora cheered. "WOOO! WE'LL MAKE AN AWESOME ENTRY! THEN THEY WILL BOW TO THE TRUE KING AND QUEEN OF VALE! THE ONE AND ONLY SLOTH-SENT NORA VALKYRIE! AND HER HANDSOME CONSORT LIE REN!"  
Ren merely chuckled, humouring his partner. "That sounds fun."

 _Back in Vale…._

"Knowing Nora….I highly doubt this 'new' thing she wants to try is safe." Pyrrha sighed, sounding slightly concerned. Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. "Wait….is that SMOKE!?"

"Smoke?!" Jaune jumped. "What, there's a fire?!"

The spearmaiden stopped walking, pointing at the place they intended to go. "…that's not good."

Jaune stared at the building, which was currently surrounded with Valean Fire Brigade trucks trying to put out the fire that had started in one of the displays. Most of the people were outside, with one or two stragglers piling out. His mouth was agape.

"What happened?!" He cried, confused. Pyrrha quickly pulled out her scroll, trying to search for the newest news on the event.

"…huh. They don't know, apparently. They thought it might be an electronic malfunction with the lighting." The spearmaiden sighed. "We might need to find a different place to eat. I'm sorry.

For now, though, let's help them get out."

Jaune shook his head as he began to move out to assist the evacuees. "Not your fault, Pyrrha. Although…..that leaves me wondering what _did_ happen….

* * *

 _Twenty minutes ago, Norn, 'A Good Catch' Restaurant…._

Norn waited calmly at a seat, her ear ports hidden with a tight black ski hat. Her neon clothes were changed to more subdued clothing, wearing a white coat and blue jeans, although she'd managed to convince Blake to let her keep the graffiti 'MONEYZ' shirt, on the condition she kept it under her coat; her innate temperature control systems meant that it didn't matter to her how hot or cold the surroundings were anyway.

She sat stock still at the table, calmly searching the crowd for Miss Polendina. Her eyes flitted between people, attempting to find the orange hair and bow Penny had said she'd be wearing to their meeting.

' _Miss Polendina is, as they say, cutting it very close.'_ The robotic maid noted. ' _It is nearly the allotted time for the meeting, and she is nowhere to be found. This is un-'_

"Salutations!"

Norn's head immediately snapped to the source of the voice, to see Penny sitting right in front of her, waving at the robotic maid.  
"Salutations!" She repeated cheerily. "Your name's Norn, right?"

"Miss Polendina, I presume?" Norn responded, nodding affirmatively in response to the former's question.

"You still sound so stiff! Come on, we're friends, right?" Penny grabbed Norn's hands, holding them tightly. "You can just call me Penny!"  
"It is a habit I am unfortunately unable to shake easily." Norn confessed, unperturbed by her hands being grasped. "Is it alright if I refer to you as Miss Penny instead as a compromise?"  
The robot girl nodded. "Of course, friend! Your hands are firm, you know that? They feel so soft and yet so firm!"

"I am designed with the potential of grip strength upwards of four hundred pounds." Norn explained. "The ceramics that comprise my hands are designed for heavy lifting of the parts to giant robots."

Penny stared at her in amazement. "So you make giant robots?"  
"I assist my creator in doing so." Norn clarified. "I do not make them myself. I lack the creativity to create such advanced designs myself."  
Penny tilted her head. "Huh? Why?"  
"…..I do not believe I was built for that." Norn noted, with a slight tone of….something in her voice. "I must inquire. Why did you choose an establishment such as this as our meeting place?"

Penny shrugged at that. "I thought that's what normal friends do! Don't they invite other friends to eat out?"  
"In my experience, that is normally done with a group of friends." Norn clarified. "What this would be called, us two alone inside a restaurant and eating together, would be a 'date'."

"Isn't that something you eat?" The bow-wearing girl tilted her head, curious.

"That is also a reference to the occasion between two people with affection for each other spending time together, usually inside culinary establishments such as this one."

Penny stared at her. "Ohhhhh…..so we're on a date! I get it! We're friends, so we have affection for each other, and it's only the two of us!

"….that is not how I would prefer to refer to our meeting, Miss Penny." Norn pointed out. "We are neither in love nor have romantic interest in each other."

Penny blinked at her for a moment, before crossing her arms. "But I thought that's what you needed for a date, just having affection! Stop confusing me!"  
"We can discuss something else, if you like, Miss Penny." The maid suggested. "For instance, your choice in meeting place. I was not aware you enjoyed seafood."  
"I don't have a sense of taste!" Penny cheerfully admitted. "Dad never gave me one."

Norn paused. "….I see. I have taste sensors of my own, as I can consume food to gain energy through the Spiral Furnace installed in my core. Perhaps I could share the taste data with you, if your systems can take it."

Penny tilted her head for the umpteenth time. " Taste data? You know what food tastes like? How did she make it possible? Can you order fish? Tell me how fish tastes like!"

"I….could." Norn nodded slowly. "…..which dish shall I order? There is Valean tro-"

"Any fish! Any fish!" Penny cheered. "Valean trout sounds nice, yes-wait, is that a trout?"

She pointed towards a fish tank, where the aforementioned trout were swimming in pairs. Norn tilted her head. "Huh. Yes, that is trout."

"I've never seen living fish before…." Penny commented, staring at the tank as the fish swam inside it. "Do you mind if I….take a closer look?"

Norn nodded. "You may. I would like to look closer too."  
"They move so weirdly…." Penny noted, creeping closer to the tank before her eyes widened in surprise. "Wah!"

The puppet girl suddenly tripped over an extended foot, being pushed into the water tank, smashing into the tank and splattering water all over the place. Norn immediately located the person who had tripped Penny up, a tall male walking out of the door as soon as she landed on the floor.

' _Moving in pursuit.'_

"Fire!" The puppet girl warned, pointing at a lighting display that had lit aflame. "Fire! Fire!"

Shrieks of panic rang throughout the restaurant, as people began standing up, staring at the fire before beginning to run out.

If Norn expressed emotion easily, she would be exasperated. _'My fire suppression equipment is being repaired right now. I will need to organise an evacuation for the other patrons._

 _Firstly….'_

Norn wrenched Penny onto her feet, dusting her off. "Here you go."  
"Thanks…." Penny sighed. "I don't know what happened there, honest! I-I thought I was stepping on something and-"  
"Do not apologise, Miss Penny. Someone attempted to trip you." The robotic maid responded. "Help me evacuate everyone."

"I will help with the evacuatening!"

" _Evacuation_."

"Yup!" Penny nodded, before standing between the flaming display and the rest of the patrons, herding them towards the exit. Norn thought briefly.

'… _..I will need to track down the miscreant who attempted to trip Miss Penny. This is wrong.'_ The robotic maid mentally noted. _'Evacuation must be my first priority, however._ '

"This way, ladies and gentlemen." Norn directed everyone, pushing some children back onto the path to the ending. "Do not go near the fire. It burns."

* * *

 _The present, Pyrrha, 'A Good Catch' Restaurant…._

"So someone tried to trip Penny up?" Pyrrha inquired, frowning as Norn recounted the events outside, having managed to assist the evacuation. The robotic maid nodded in the affirmative.

Jaune looked disgusted. "Why would someone do that? That's messed up."  
"I think he was doing something they call a prank!" Penny suggested hopefully. "Although why they thought tripping me into a water tank would be funny…."

The spearmaiden brushed a stray strand of red hair from her eyes. "I don't think that could be classed as a prank….."

"Well, regardless, Miss Nikos and Mister Arc, you will need to find a different restaurant to eat at." Norn replied. "The owner said it will take him some time to repair the fire damage and the lighting displays."

Jaune sighed. "Well, there goes that plan."

One of the firefighters approached the four; a tall, muscular deer Faunus with a smile on his face and tanned skin.

"On behalf of the Valean Fire Brigade, I'd like to thank you four for assisting in the evacuation of the area. The fire's out now, and it should be under control." He said gratefully, turning to Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos, I-"

"Please, don't thank me." The spearmaiden shook her head, gesturing to Norn and Penny. "These two were the ones who were responsible for the swift exit of everyone in there. My partner and I simply happened to pass by afterwards."

"Oh!" He seemed surprised, turning to the other pair. "My apologies. Thank you."  
"No problem, officer." Norn responded with no visible change in emotion.

Jaune rubbed his chin. "Well, we should go find somewhere else to eat. It's a shame. This place really did seem nice..."  
"…hm." Pyrrha quickly searched the nearby facades of shops, looking for somewhere else they could go. Something caught her eye.

"…..that place looks nice. Jaune, this way." She gestured towards a sign marked 'Pleasure Paradise'. Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Pyrrha….I don't think that's particularly…..safe….

"The sign looks reputable, and we're in a hurry." The spearmaiden explained. "Come on, Jaune, we should at least check it out."  
"I suppose….." The knight nodded, still looking suspicious about the restaurant as he followed Pyrrha through the crowd. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…."

…..

"…..oh my." Pyrrha blushed as she walked into Pleasure Paradise.

Thankfully, the place was indeed a restaurant- a café, to be precise, and not the sort of establishment that would cause her to faint immediately out of embarrassment. That was the good news, and judging by Jaune's relieved sigh, it seemed he shared her relief.

The bad news was that the restaurant seemed to be staffed by people in maid outfits.

Yes, girls- and some men- were stuffed into maid outfits, taking orders, cleaning desks, and delivering food. The whole place was a surreal scene straight out of an Antic Order prank. Pyrrha even swore she saw a girl looking exactly like her, right down to the vivid green eyes and red hair in her ponytail, delivering a plate of pasta to one of the nearby tables.

Jaune blinked, taking her hand. "Pyrrha, I don't think we should be here….."  
"T-this is…..very, very odd." The spearmaiden nodded in agreement. "I think we should go-"  
"Heeeello, may I seat you at a table?"

The couple froze, staring at the person in front of them. She stared back, looking them up and down, her gaze lingering on the spearmaiden for far longer than it really should have, before she realised exactly who she was talking to.

"…..oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Yang remarked with her right hand slapping her forehead, her rather generous figure squeezed into a _very_ tight maid costume. She held a notepad in her left hand, as she looked over at the two.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow inquisitorially. "Yang. You…work here?"  
"…yes. I work at a maid café." Yang sighed. "Look, the pay's good and I like wearing maid costumes! They're kinda comfy."

Jaune snorted. "Seriously? This is _ridiculously_ ironic…."

"W-well…." Pyrrha suppressed a chuckle. "I suppose….y-you look….good in that-"  
"Weiss will never let me live this down." The brawler sighed. "…..for the love of all that is good and holy, _never tell Weiss I work at a maid café._ Not because I'm ashamed of working here- I love it here- but because she will _never let me hear the end of it._

But feel free to tell Blake. I'd _love_ if she saw me in this~"

"I won't." Jaune promised, snickering slightly. "Alright. We'll….sit by a table closest to the window."  
"Alright! You're table three, which is empty. A lot of singles come here on Lover's Day, apparently, to see all the cute girls and some of the guys in maid suits." Yang noted as she guided her friends to the aforementioned table. "Hey, you guys were gonna eat over at that place that caught fire a few minutes ago, right?"

"Apparently someone tripped Penny into a water tank and _that_ caused the fire." Pyrrha explained, frowning. Yang mirrored her expression.

"That's seriously messed up. Are Norn and Penny okay? I heard Norn was going out to meet her there."  
"They helped get everyone out." Jaune responded. "They're fine."

The brawler sighed in relief. "Good to hear. Alright. You guys just sit tight, just holler if you've decided what you want to order. I'll be over there." Pointing over to another table with her thumb, Yang ambled over to them, leaving them alone once more.

Pyrrha studied all the maid costume-wearing girls, frowning. "….I wonder how I would look in something like that…."  
"Well, you'd look exactly like you always do." Jaune shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Stunning."  
"Y-you're just saying that…" The spearmaiden blushed slightly, placing a hand on her cheek.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm serious. You could probably pull off a chicken suit if you wanted!"

"A chicken suit?" Pyrrha giggled. "I honestly don't think even I could pull that off. Now I _know_ you're just saying that."

Jaune shook his head, rubbing the back of it casually. "Well, I'm just telling the truth. I dunno, really.

It's kinda strange to be around a girl who actually….you know….likes me back and doesn't find me all weird."  
"Why would I find you weird? You're you. I'd never trade you for anyone else." Pyrrha pointed out, smiling softly at him. "Like you said, it's a 'good' weird."

Now it was the knight's turn to blush. "Now _you're_ just saying that….."

She chuckled light-heartedly. "Touché, Jaune. Fair enough-"

Suddenly, Jaune's scroll rang, marking a message. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" He looked at it after fishing it out of his pocket. "…..huh. Winter wishes us both a happy Lover's Day and hopes that we're both enjoying it."

"I hope she enjoys hers too…." Pyrrha responded, frowning slightly. "She seems as if she wants to avoid us, lately….I think we might've done something to her. When we can, we should talk to her."  
"…yeah…." Jaune nodded, looking slightly guilty. "We should.

I'll just tell her to have a happy Lover's Day back, then I'll call Yang over. You're right, Pyrrha. We should talk to her, if only to find out what's up-"  
"Hello. You're friends of Yang, right?" A dark-skinned girl with her hair hidden in a small maid's cap stood at their table with a notepad in hand, smiling at them. "I'd like to say, it's an honor to finally meet _the_ Pyrrha Nikos in person, and Jaune- Yang talks about you two all the time!"  
"She does?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What about?"  
"Oh, how you two are a couple or something. She _loves_ showing me all the fanart she draws of you two." The waitress sighed. Pyrrha's cheeks flared red, as did Jaune's.

"T-that's not entirely true!" They cried in unison. The waitress chuckled.

"Sure it isn't, although you're together on Lover's Day, eating out together and doing couple stuff. Anyway, I'm sorry about that, I should _really_ be taking your order.

By the way, my name's Copal. Sorry about not introducing myself first. What would you guys like to order?"

* * *

 _Winter, Food Court, Vale Shopping Centre…._

Winter sighed, sitting alone in the food court of the biggest shopping centre in the kingdom as she fingered her scroll's screen, Jaune's response currently scrolling across the screen. She smiled a little at the knight's consideration.

To be honest, she was happy for him. Pyrrha was the perfect girl for him; patient, kind, understanding and loyal. She was happy that he was spending this day with the girl he loved. Rivals though they were, Winter couldn't bring herself to hate Pyrrha for being the one he chose; in part because she and her were so similar, and part because it wasn't in Winter's psyche to hate.

Regardless, a twinge of jealousy still quivered in her heart when she thought of Jaune spending the day with a girl who wasn't her.

"…I hope your day is going better than mine, Jaune." Winter whispered, trying not to look around at all the couples who stood as reminders of her loneliness. The atmosphere was rife with love; couples were hugging, holding hands and kissing all around her, with two Faunus boys kissing behind her and a Faunus-human couple on the seats ahead of her giggling with each other and telling jokes.

' _In hindsight, spending my lunchtime at a foodcourt full of other couples in my state was unwise.'_

"Hey. You mind if I sit here?"

Winter looked up, tilting her head.

The boy looking down at her was wearing a white cowboy hat, with bright golden eyes staring down into Winter's cool grey. His chin was covered with a layer of thin stubble, giving him a rough appearance and making him look somewhat tired, and his once white clothing was dusty from travel, now somewhat grey and brown. A small, equally dusty poncho was held in place with a small, pristine silver crow brooch at his chest, and his voice had some sort of twang or drawl to it, an accent she had never heard before. A bag of Schnee Chimichanga Company food was in his left hand as he pointed with his right to the empty seat in front of Winter. He looked about her age, give or take a few months, and he had a lost look around his eyes, as if he had almost no idea what he was doing around here.

"Don' mind me, I just thought you'd be wantin' company." The cowboy explained. "You know, on account of all these couples and all."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to do what?"  
"Keep you company." He repeated slowly. "Dust knows what a pretty lady like you's doing on a day like this with nobody for company."

The lady blushed slightly at being called 'pretty', before huffing. "It is hardly your business as to why I am currently alone, good sir."

"If it's all the same to you, I kinda want someone to talk to too. I'm new around these here parts, you see. You just looked nice and I thought you'd be okay…."

Winter closed her eyes, thinking carefully. "…well, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. Come on, take a seat."  
"Thanks very much, ma'am." He tipped his hat to her before sitting down in front of her. "Sorry about this. I'm just tryin' to get used to all this city life."

"You're not from the city?"

"Nah, I used to live like those nomads outside the kingdoms." He explained. "I came over from Vacuo, you see. One of them Huntsmen from here, he decided to take me back with him. Thought I had potential. I tagged along- 'sides, nothing left for me back there.

He trained me for a couple a' months, said I had one of the best shots he'd ever seen, and wanted me to get better at it, so he sent me here."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Oh my. That _is_ rather interesting."

"Yeah. I've been trying to figure my way around here, but I'm more lost than a man up a creek with no paddle." The boy confessed, chuckling. "And that's how I got here. I wanted to try one of them chimichanga things, so I got some and looked for an empty seat, but all these couples have just taken them up.

And that's why I'm up here with you, ma'am."  
"I've never heard of a 'chimichanga' before, but they sound delicious." Winter admitted, smiling. "I assume you have no idea who I am?"  
"Apart from a pretty lady alone on Lover's Day, no clue." The boy admitted, taking his hat off to reveal a head of messy black hair as he rubbed it. "You some sort of big shot Huntress around here?"  
Winter giggled. "I would not call myself a 'big shot'. That would be my esteemed comrade Miss Nikos. I am just like anyone else, learning to be a Huntress.

My name is Winter. Winter Schnee."  
"Winter, huh?" He looked her up and down, before extending his hand. "Mine's Rook, Rook Leblanc. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"And the same to you, Mister Leblanc." Winter shook his hand firmly.

"You're learning to be a Huntress, huh? You must be studying at that academy up nearby, Beacon."  
"Correct." The lady nodded. "Why?"  
Rook looked thoughtfully down at his hat. "Well, the Huntsman who took me up, he said he wanted me to go to this Beacon place, said he'd pay for it and all that. Said he knew a few people there, wanted me to get better at fighting Grimm. He thought it'd be nice way, y'know, to get to know the people around here."  
"Well." Winter nodded. "I would be honored to guide you around the academy, when you arrive."

"Thanks, ma'am. And I'd be honoured to be guided around by you. If that doesn't sound unreasonable."  
"It does not."

"So. What's the story?" Rook inquired. "What _is_ a pretty girl like you doing all alone on Lover's Day?"

"I…..decided to be alone today." Winter responded with a firm tone. Rook frowned, rubbing his stubbly chin.

"You know, deciding to be alone and being alone because you want someone you can't have ain't the same, ma'am."

Winter stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"Jus' my intuition, ma'am. It ain't my first ride around the rodeo."

The lady sighed. "You would be…..correct, I suppose."  
"Who's the lucky boy, then? He nice?"

"Nice as anyone I've met, I would say." The lady explained, frowning. "…are you sure I'm not….bothering you?"  
"No way." Rook smiled at her. "You ain't bothering me."

Winter released a relieved chuckle. "Okay, okay. I would not like to have bothered you with my problems.

He…well, I suppose, like you, he…..barely even cares about my reputation. Or anyone else's. He just….befriends people. He made me feel…..normal and I….liked the feeling, I guess, just feeling like a normal girl. His will is also indomitable, plowing through barricades like they weren't there, and he'll always stand up for you no matter what. He's one of the sweetest boys you'd ever meet, and…..the girl with him should feel lucky she has someone like him. "

"He sounds like a keeper." Rook whistled. "Shame he missed out on you, Miss Winter. You seem like one yourself."  
Winter turned instantaneously red, hiding her face. "Oh, don't say such things! You're talking as if we knew each other better."

"I only say what I think's the truth, Miss Winter. I don't know about that, honestly." The cowboy responded, chuckling. "Listen. The kind of girl you are, you'll find someone new."

"…..y-you think s-so?" Winter stared at him. Rook nodded. "Well, you seem pretty nice. Could be wrong, and I'm probably jumpin' the gun, but I had you pegged as the nice girl kinda person."

"Thank you. You…..are pretty kind yourself, Mister Leblanc." The lady responded, regaining her composure.

"It's what I do, I guess." The cowboy responded. "And if it means I can help out someone down in the dumps, who am I to say no?"

Winter simply smiled at him, nodding in understanding. "Of course. So….weren't you going to eat?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Rook remembered his food, laughing. "Hey. You wanna share the chimichangas? Not like a date, because that'd be kinda weird…..but I figured, I might as well."  
"If it's not a problem for you." Winter nodded gratefully. "I'd be happy to. I wonder what they taste like?"

'… _..it's a lot less lonely than it was a few minutes before, somehow, though I'm not with the one I want to be with.'_ The lady mused as she watched her new conversational partner fish out some food for her. _'…..thank you, Mister Leblanc.'_

* * *

 _Weiss and Ruby, just outside the bakery…_

"Aaaaaahhh." Ruby patted her belly, letting out a loud burp. "Those were the _best_ cookies ever!"  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "That's disgusting, Ruby."

"Yang says it's showing your appreciation to the chef if you do that."

"You certainly appreciated those cookies well enough." The heiress remarked drily. "…..how are we doing for time? It felt like we spent days in that bakery."

"Um…." Ruby checked her scroll quickly. "We should be good…..the fireworks don't start for another half hour."

Weiss nodded. "Alright. You look out for the bus, I'll see if Pyrrha and Yang are ready to meet us over there with everyone else."

Whipping out her scroll, she scrolled through her messages, seeing a news article marked 'Beacon Students Help Pull People Out Of Fire'.

"Oh, for the _love of_ -"

"Huh?" The reaper tilted her head. "What's going on?"

Weiss showed her the article, with the image of Pyrrha, Jaune and Norn standing in front of 'A Good Catch', which had one window broken with smoke coming out of it. "…see what I meant when I thought something stupid was going on?"

"Wait, wait, Pyrrha got caught in a fire?!" Ruby stared at her in shock. She grabbed the scroll, looking at the article. "What!? Is she okay? Call her!"

"Alright, alright!" Weiss cried. "She should be fine, anyway, the article said she passed by after the fire broke out! Dust, Ruby. It's Pyrrha, what could _possibly_ happen that could hurt her?"

She quickly dialled her number on it, raising it to her and Ruby's faces so they could both speak.

"Pyrrha? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Hey! Weiss! Uh…..I didn't expect you to call this early." The spearmaiden sounded slightly disappointed. "What is-"

"OH DUST PYRRHA ARE YOU OKAY IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT WE HEARD ABOUT THE FIRE-ow!" Ruby squeaked as Weiss flicked her in the ear, looking irritated. "Weeeeiss!"

"Ruby wanted to ask if you and Jaune are alright. We heard about the fire." Weiss explained, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Oh, we're fine! We were just passing by, is all. Don't worry about us!"

The reaper sighed in relief. "That's good to hear! So, you guys still up for fireworks?"  
"Uh….yeah, we're just finishing up our lunch here." Jaune called from the scroll. "Don't hold up for us. We'll meet you there."

"Alright." Weiss nodded, before holding her hand up. "Wait, wait, did you see if Norn and Penny were alright? They were meeting at the place the fire broke out at, last I heard."

"They're fine! They just went off to the zoo." Pyrrha responded. "Really, everything's okay back in Vale. You two just enjoy yourselves."  
"…..alright." Weiss sounded a bit suspicious. "…..well, you two enjoy yourselves on your date-"  
"I-it's not a date!"  
"…sure it isn't coming from the girl who already said she loved the guy with her. Anyway, I'll see you there." Weiss hung up, shutting off her scroll.

"Weiss! Bus! Bus!" Ruby pointed at the quickly approaching bus. Weiss jumped up, nearly dropping her scroll.

"What?! Ruby! Hail it down! Quickly!"

"Y-yes!"

…..

 _Jaune and Pyrrha, Pleasure Paradise_

"That was quite good food." Pyrrha carefully wiped her mouth with a napkin as she put away the scroll. "A pleasant surprise."  
"Yeah." Jaune patted his belly, smiling. "I'll get the bill-"  
" _Actually_ , we're doing a lover's discount." Yang and Copal showed up, smiling at them both. "Meal's on the house."

Jaune blushed embarrassedly, before common sense took place over indignation and his composure prevailed. "I-is that so? T-that's cool!"

"Oh, thank you!" Pyrrha sighed in relief. "That means we don't have to pay, right?"  
"Oh, you do have to pay. Just not money." Copal explained, before raising her scroll up. Just then, Pyrrha noticed the rather prominent 'Number One Arkos Fan' badge on her lapel.

' _Arkos fan? That means-Oh. Oh_ _ **no.**_ ' The realisation dawned upon the unfortunate spearmaiden's face that her lunch was now at the mercy of a bunch of rabid shippers.

"You just have to kiss for the camera!" Yang held up a Polaroid camera, her thumb up as she pointed it at the couple. "Publicity purposes, you see."  
"W-what kind of extortion and blackmail is this?!" Jaune cried, blushing profusely. "T-this isn't Beacon, Yang! You can't just do Antic Order stuff!"

Copal pointed her thumb towards the rather prominent Antic Order logo on the front door. "You're in Antic Order territory now, dear~"

"T-this was a trap all along!" Pyrrha cried in horror, her hands on her face as she tried to cover her burning cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Jaune…."

"Now, kiss for the camera!" Yang called, still holding the camera up.

The knight and the spearmaiden looked between each other in embarrassment as the two waitresses awaited their public display of affection.

' _T-this is too much!'_ Pyrrha thought, her normally calm mind now flying into panic. _'I-I would like to….I mean I_ _ **would**_ _kiss him…b-but not like this! I-I want something more private i-if I were to do something like that! T-this is-'_

' _\- too much!'_ Jaune mentally panicked, looking around for something to escape with. _'I-I mean…..y-yeah, I would totally do it…..b-but this is blackmail! Gah! Bad thoughts, Jaune! Bad thoughts! You do_ _ **not**_ _need to be thinking about doing_ _ **that**_ _to Pyrrha right now!_

 _Right, how can we get out of here….'_

' _This is the Antic Order!'_ Pyrrha snapped her fingers in realisation. _'There's got to be some form of distraction! They always have some sort of distraction!'_

"Come on, the shippers can't be kept waiting!" Yang declared, the anticipation palpable in her voice. "Come on, Pyrrha, you've been waiting three years for this, just do it! Kiss him! You know you want to!"

"I-I…." The spearmaiden paused, still looking around for an escape. Suddenly, Jaune rapped his knuckles underneath the table, and she turned towards him.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, I have a plan!" He whispered harshly. "Trust me."

"…d-do it. Please."

' _I still have that debt to Professor Faust with that shoggoth I never used.'_ Jaune thought carefully. _'…Let's see if I can bring that in somehow…'_

Copal looked over to Yang. "They're awfully shy towards kissing for a couple."  
"I know, they're working on it." The brawler whispered over. "We've been trying to get them to for years. We think we'll need a Cordelia Protocol to deal with it-"

The knight fingered the summoning stone to invoke a shoggoth in his pocket, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Trust me on this." He whispered. "Pretend to start kissing me."  
"W-what?!" Pyrrha cried. "…b-but-"  
"Trust me, we need a distraction so I can do this." He nodded. "Now…..let's do this."

The spearmaiden breathed in heavily, before closing her eyes, slowly leaning in towards Jaune's face. Yang gasped happily.

"It's happening! It's happening!" The brawler cheered.

The knight closed his own eyes, hoping Yang was too busy looking at their faces to notice his hand slipping a shoggoth stone from his pocket and onto the floor.

He was shuddering at how close Pyrrha's face was, blushing and trying to resist the urge to fully execute the action.

' _Come on, Jaune…..you can't do this, not now! Then you'll be letting Yang win!'_

Not to say that his partner was averse to it either. _'S-so close…I can….n-no, Pyrrha, no! This isn't the time!'_

"Come on….." Yang was shaking with excitement.

Just as their lips were but a hair's breadth away from each other, Jaune let the shoggoth stone skitter onto the floor.

"On my count, run for the door. I've got the bill." Jaune whispered. The spearmaiden nodded.

"One…."

Copal raised her scroll to take pictures. "I ship this like you have NO idea! And this'll totally be awesome publicity! The great Pyrrha Nikos, taking her boyfriend out for dinner at the-"

"Two…."  
"COPAL MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Yang tackled her to the floor as a shoggoth, one of the gelatinous, protoplasmic, tentacle beasts that Professor Faust so loved, sprung into existence at their feet.

"THREE!"

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand and slid out of his seat, pulling her with him. "Quickly! Let's go!"

"I'm sorry about this!" The spearmaiden cried as the shoggoth began flailing about, grabbing Yang in the air.

"Oh, _why_ did it HAVE to be tentacles?!" Yang cried as the creature shook her about. Pyrrha looked a little concerned as they slid out of the door, looking to Jaune.

"A-are you sure they'll be-"  
"They'll be fine! It's an Antic Order facility, they'll just get someone to take it out, it's just a normal day for them!" The knight hurriedly explained. "Now, let's get running! They'll be distracted for two minutes before they break out the nets and MAKE us kiss anyway!"

"O-oh, right! And we'll be late for the fireworks display if we don't keep running!"

Yang managed to poke her head out of the door as they ran.

"DAMMIT JAUNE! DAMMIT PYRRHA! I SWEAR, I WILL SEE YOU BOTH KISS BEFORE THE YEAR IS OUT!" She was then whipped back into the café by the shoggoth tentacle wrapped around her leg.

It was not a good day for Yang.

* * *

 _Ruby and Weiss, Fireworks Display Area, Downtown Vale_

The heiress and the reaper were currently sitting on a large mat- large enough to hold both team RWBY and JNPR- in one of the open spaces in Vale, where they watched the open field where the fireworks were to be launched from. Other couples and families were surrounding them, all making ready to see the fireworks.

"Those dolts are running late." Weiss sighed, checking her scroll. Ruby sighed, sitting behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"Relax, they're probably on their way." The reaper reassured them. "They probably just got held up by somet-"  
Suddenly, Pyrrha and Jaune skidded to a stop next to them, landing on the mat next to them, breathing heavily. Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking at them.

"…..what happened to you two?"

"Yang." Pyrrha managed to gasp out, breathing heavily. However, compared to Jaune, who was lying flat out on the mat, she seemed positively healthy.

Weiss grumbled. "Figures. She probably pranked you two again."

"Huh? Where'd you guys come from?" Ruby inquired. "You two look tired! Even you, Pyrrha!"  
"We came….from the…..shopping centre….." The knight forced out. "We….ran…."

"That's halfway across the city!"

"We….know…."

Weiss closed her eyes, breathing in heavily. "Well, we just need that pervert and Blake to show up. And Ren and Nora. Where are the-"

Suddenly, one of the rocket lockers from Beacon landed with a _thunk_ on the ground. Nora was wearing a Pancake Land shirt, a cowgirl hat, and what appeared to be a 'Number One Renora Fan' badge, while Ren was entirely shirtless, showing off his rather toned physique, with what appeared to be two tiny cotton balls on string attached to his head like antennae and a board taped to his left arm with 'MY WAIFU' scrawled on it with black marker and a hastily taped on picture of Velvet underneath the scrawl.

"That was EPIC! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Nora cheered. Ren produced a Pumpkin Pete's cereal box with Pyrrha's face on it from inside the locker.

"Pyrrha, do you mind signing this? Someone wants your autograph."

The spearmaiden took one look at the shirtless Ren, before taking the cereal box and producing a pen, quickly signing her signature on it and handing it back, all without batting an eyelid. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll just mail this back to the lucky girl." Ren nodded, putting it back in the locker. "Apparently you inspired her to want to become a Huntress when she grows up. Fancy that."

Weiss facepalmed, exasperated. "Dust knows if I want to know what _you_ _two_ did today."

"It was the greatest story never told!" Nora declared proudly. "Fitting for someone like me!"

Blake strolled up to them. "Hey."

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she turned to her, surveying her.

"Well, Blake, you certainly cleaned up."

Blake was dressed as exactly the kind of girl Yang would drool over. She was essentially wearing the same kind of clothes as Pyrrha was; a black blouse, short grey skirt and black stockings reaching up to her thighs with black heels. She also wore a warm black jacket over her blouse, and her entire attire seemed to hug her figure. Weiss could see why Yang would drool over it, to put it lightly; all the work on the robots she loved making and natural blessings had given her a figure anyone would envy.

"I see you're trying to impress _someone_." Ren remarked, whistling. Blake's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well…..I j-just felt like d-dressing well for the occasion, I s-suppose."

Weiss frowned. "I thought you were meeting Yang elsewhere."  
"She didn't call yet. I decided to head here first to see if she got here and just forgot about me, but…." The catgirl looked a little disappointed. "Well…."

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Yang called over as she ran near them. She was shoving a maid's cap into her duffel bag hanging off her right shoulder, with her left hand carrying a large box of take-out food from various Schnee franchises. "I just….had to take care of something at work!"

Pyrrha and Jaune looked down guiltily.

Weiss glared at her. "You have no shame."

"Huh?"  
"These two just told me how you tried to make them kiss in public!"  
"In fairness, everyone here knows they're a couple!"  
"NOT YET!" The spearmaiden and knight cried in protest. Weiss smacked Jaune on the back of the head, growling.

"Don't shout in my ear!"  
"Owww! Why didn't you hit Pyrrha?! She was next to you! I'm all the way over here!"  
"She's more tolerable than you!"

"Oh. Ohhhh." Yang looked down at Blake, studying her and taking every inch of her with her eyes. "…..ohohohoho. Blakey, you look _beautiful_ ~!"  
"T-thanks….hehehe…." Blake rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "Y-you don't look bad yourself…"

"Is that a compliment? Maybe Blake _isn't_ as tsundere as we thought!"

"I-I'm not tsundere!"

"You totally are." Ren chimed in helpfully. Suddenly, Ruby pointed at the sky.

"The fireworks are starting! The fireworks are starting!"

"What?!" Yang yelped, before running across and sitting next to Blake, as everyone's eyes followed Ruby's finger.

The first firework had just exploded in the sky, a spiral of reds, greens and blues swirling outwards into the rapidly fading sunlight. Weiss' eyes widened.

"That's a rather early start! Wait, there's another one!"

Another one exploded in the sky, this time a burst of blues and whites, the sparkles fizzling out over the Vale skyline.

"Woooooo!" Nora produced a bottle of People Like Grapes Grape Flavour Soda, shaking it and launching the cap into the air with the ensuing foam. "Happy Lover's Day, everyone!"

"Happy Lover's Day, Weiss." Ruby smiled, pecking Weiss on the cheek. The heiress smiled back, sighing.

"Happy Lover's Day to you too. Idiot." Smirking, she pulled the reaper into a quick, loving kiss, causing Yang to wolf-whistle.

"Heeeey, getting a little steamy in here!"

The heiress pulled away briefly to glare at Yang. "Shut up." Then, she returned almost instantly to kissing.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Eh. So it is, so it is. Hey, Blake-"  
"N-no! I d-don't want to kiss you! I-I'm not read-I mean I-I don't feel like that about you!" The catgirl panicked, flailing. The brawler closed her eyes, sighing.

"Well, well. A nice, friendly platonic hug would fine, right?"

"But-" Before she could protest, Yang hugged her to her side, pressing her body tightly against her side.

"Hug time! Oh, you feel _so_ warm~!"  
"D-don't say things like that, Y-Yang!"

Nora looked to Ren, smirking. Ren sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, Nora. Let's do it."

"WOO!" With that, the berserker gratefully pulled him into a very deep, passionate kiss, pinning him against the locker.

Jaune and Pyrrha, of course, looked rather embarrassed by all of these public displays of affection.

"….erm…." The spearmaiden rubbed her cheek again. "…shall we…."

"Y-yeah…." The knight stood up first, helping Pyrrha up by pulling her up by her hand. "We'll just leave them t-to it…."

The knight and spearmaiden abandoned everyone to their affections, walking around and attempting to locate somewhere more private to sit down.

"Hey, isn't that Norn and Penny down there?" Jaune gestured towards a nearby bench, where the robotic maid and the puppet girl were watching the fireworks. Penny's head was leaning on Norn's arm, and the maid seemed content to leave it there, with a small smile forming on her usually emotionless face. The two seemed to be chatting about something rather excitedly- or, rather, as excitedly as Norn of all people could get.

"Huh. They look happy." Pyrrha noted, smiling. "Guess tonight's really a nice night, huh?"  
"Yeah." Jaune nodded, grasping her hand just a little tighter. "It's a nice night."

Eventually, they found a bench with a perfect view of the sky, deciding to sit there instead. They sat there for a few minutes, just appreciating the spectacle of it all, sitting silently with hand in hand, their heads leaning each other's.

"…h-hey." Pyrrha spoke after what seemed to be an eternity. "About…earlier…."

"Y-yeah." Jaune nodded, blushing. "…w-we were close there…..weren't we….."

The spearmaiden twiddled her fingers around, looking away. "Um….."  
"Huh?"

"…..i-if you like….w-we could…..y-you know…actually….um…." She shook her head, covering her face in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just…..I don't know how to…."

"Don't worry." Jaune nodded, smiling as he gently turned her face to his. "I know."

Pyrrha sighed deeply, before closing her eyes and slowly pulling in for the kiss. The knight followed suit, closing his own eyes.

She smelled of maple and cherry, and he of pine and oak. Her face felt warmer by the second, and she could feel his heart pounding through his palm.

Their hearts began racing, their faces turning redder as they got closer and closer, until their lips were but a hair's breadth apart-

"SURPRISE PICTURE!"  
"WAH!" Pyrrha immediately pulled away, with Jaune tipping over the side of the bench with the force of her push. Yang groaned as she put her camera away.

"Oh _come on_! You two were so close!" The brawler complained, pouting. "That was just unfair!"

"G-go away, Yang!" Pyrrha snapped irritably, finally losing her temper. "T-this is private!"  
"B-but I just want to celebrate two of my best friends getting together!"

"Ow….." Jaune groaned, rubbing his backside from the ground.

' _Dammit, Yang…..'_

…

Winter chuckled as she watched Pyrrha snap at Yang, with Jaune flailing from the ground next to the bench, breathing deeply.

"Love is something that's bittersweet, simple and clear yet complex." The lady mused. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"….congratulations, Miss Nikos. I hope you're….happy with him. I'm happy to let you win, this once.

You know…I don't feel so lonely anymore."

She smiled, looking down at the number on a small piece of paper, labelled 'Rook Leblanc'.

"…..thanks, Mister Leblanc, for keeping me company." The lady whispered into the night, watching the rainbow-coloured swirls of fire in the sky.

"…..tonight really is a good night."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: That was overlong, very late, and very terrible! Never again am I doing a chapter THAT long! Nearly ten thousand words! Dust, the things I do in the name of Arkos/Winter/White Rose/Bumblebee/Norn and Penny…..never again! Never! Not even the final chapter will be this long!**

 **I'm really sorry for the terrible quality of this chapter, I'm not used to writing romance or fluff, I promise I'll never do something like this again. *orz***

 **Well, anyway, next chapter, Jaune Reacts to Beach Party RWBY by** **He who is AWESOME** **, and then Volume 3 afterwards! Ohohohoho, Pyrrha and Penny are going to LOVE Volume 3!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**

… **.**

 **STINGER**

* * *

Velvet and Vivi finally got out of their cab at the downtown area, looking up at the fireworks themselves before realising something very crucial.

"Pipipi." The plushie pointed below, at the filled green spaces below. Velvet groaned.

"Are you kidding me? There's no space for us anymore!"

"Piiii pipi."

The bunnygirl sighed. "As usual, we lost all our screentime. Dammit, Pyrrha, couldn't you have given _us_ some of your screentime?!"

"Pi pipi." Vivi shrugged, patting her head with her stubby arms. "Piiii…."  
"I guess that's just the life of a side character….." The bunnygirl sighed, before looking around for a bench.

"Well….no point petitioning Elf-sama for more screentime, the chapter's nearly over. Let's just try to find a bench, eh?"  
"Piii!" Vivi nodded in agreement, and turned herself around so she could watch Velvet's back for benches as she searched for a place to sit.

* * *

 **END (Finally!)**


	24. Special Chapter: Beach Party RWBY!

**Jaune and Pyrrha React to Beach Party RWBY!**

 **A/N: Welcome to an unexpected chapter of Weiss Reacts! Well, for the moment, it seems more like Pyrrha Reacts, given she's been a viewpoint character for most of the last few chapters bar the Gurren Lagann reaction, but eh, the girl deserves it after canon shafted her. Literally. Let's give a huge thanks to** **He who is AWESOME** **for letting us feature his fic as a bit of light reading before we dive in to cover Volume 3 next week.**

 **Because damn, despite my whole spiel about despair and happiness, it's not like all the crap didn't get to me, so I'm gonna need a bit. Anyway! Let's get on with the chapter! And let the Arkos tease continue-wait, why is it tease if they already got together? *shrug***

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise-oh, for the love of Madoka, it's awkward to make Pyrrha jokes now! Um….otherwise...err, there would be a King Arthur expy? That'll do.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Beach Party RWBY belongs to** **He who is AWESOME** **.**

* * *

"Awww…." Nora frowned as she stared out of the window. "It's too cold to go to the beach…."

"….why do you want to go to the beach?" Ren inquired, scratching his head. "It's the middle of winter. It'd be unpleasantly cold."

Nora frowned, taking out a heart-print bikini that looked _incredibly_ skimpy. "I've been trying to try this out, is all…."

Ren's cheeks reddened as he looked away from her. "N-Nora, put that away!"  
"Why? R-Ren, quit pushing me! Eh?!"

"Nora, put it away! Q-quit flashing those things around!"  
"My underwear rights are being abused!" Nora protested. "Sloth gods above, help meeeee!"  
"Hm…." Pyrrha was completely oblivious to the struggling, calmly scribbling down notes from one of the textbooks set for her studies by Professor Faust, _A Treatise On The Holyest Duste_. "…..huh. They once thought Dust was magic….how interesting.

Jaune, could you pass me a pen? I seem to have run out with this one."  
"Sure thing." The knight tossed her an extra pen, looking down at his homework. "Hey, Pyrrha, do you know the answer to this question here?"

"Which one?"  
Jaune raised the sheet he was working on for her to see. "I've been stuck on that for ten minutes and I've _no_ clue what I need to do to answer it."  
"…you never mix volatile Dust or shake it too much." The spearmaiden responded. "And you need to use a Luna-Shawcross container device to transport that kind of Dust over a long distance."

"Thanks. Hey, after you're done, can I have a look at your notes? I'm kinda stuck on mine." Jaune confessed. "It's kinda hard to understand all this talk when most of it is about trying to get eternal life from Dust. I wonder why Professor Faust used this textbook…"  
"It's an excellent manual for the actual use of Dust." Pyrrha pointed out. "Although you have a point with his obsession with eternal life being somewhat disconcerting….."

"Nora!" Ren yelled. "Put it away!"  
"Never!" Nora declared defiantly, her bikini now being worn on her head. "I will never-"

Suddenly, both their scrolls buzzed. Ren paused, picking up the scroll and examining it.

* * *

 _From: BlondeBombshell (Yang)_

 _Subject: Cordelia Protocol_

 _Ready to execute it. Evacuate the dorm. I'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure Pyrrha and Jaune don't go anywhere. And make sure the lighting's good, my camera's lamp broke._

* * *

Both of them suddenly stopped their squabble. Nora put the bikini away in her closet and Ren dusted himself off, nodding to her. She sighed, looking quite disappointed.

"Yang better save me a picture…." Nora whispered. "I've been dying to see it for years…"

"Same here." Ren sighed. "I was there when they confessed, you know. You have _no_ idea how much I was trying to resist the urge to tell them 'just kiss already!'"

"Weren't you the guy who said 'there are some things people just can't rush?"

"That was before I realised how unbearably annoying it is to see people who've already said they love each other without doing anything about their romantic tension."

Nora shrugged. "They did go on a date-"  
"Which they said was a friendly dinner and did nothing on but eat and do nothing romantic of the sort." The gunslinger pointed out. "Dust, it's going to take Pyrrha being shot or something to make something happen…."

"Huh? What?" Pyrrha perked up. "I heard my name. What's going on?"

Ren held his hand up. "Nothing. Hey, listen, Nora and I are leaving for a bit to check some stuff out at the library. Are you guys going to be okay without us here?"

Jaune shrugged casually. "Eh, sure. Hey, can you guys pick up an extra copy of that _Treatise_ thing? I think I lost mine…."  
"Sure." Ren nodded, trying to hide his smirk. "You two have fun here by yourselves. We'll be back in a few."

Nora merely snickered as Ren shoved her outside first before she spoiled the surprise. Pyrrha looked up from her book, frowning.

"…..Jaune, do you know what that was about?"  
"…no clue." The knight sighed. "Well, if it's an antic, we're already doomed as they probably already have every route of escape down this time. And if it isn't, well, we've got nothing to worry about."

Pyrrha sighed, frowning. "Well, you have a point there. Wait, did you hear about the RWBY marathon night Yang wanted to hold?"  
"Yeah." The knight chuckled. "I heard the new volume's _crazy_. I'm trying not to spoil myself, but apparently it's _crazy_ dark."

"I'm worried if that's the case….." Pyrrha remarked concernedly. "…that IS still us on screen, after all."

"…point." The knight shrugged. "Well, it can't be that bad. It's not like they killed a main character or anything."

"That's oddly specific."  
"Well, isn't that what they always do when they want to make something dark, kill a main character?" Jaune pointed out. "They did that to Mami in Madoka Magica, after all."  
Pyrrha shut her book. "Well, I hope that's not what happens. I, for one, don't look forward to seeing our younger selves being killed on screen if that's what happens."

"Aaaaand that's why you get to have some fluff to yourselves!"

Yang burst into their room with a wide grin on her face. " _Heeeeeee~eeeeeeey_!"

Both spearmaiden and knight felt their blood run cold. "…that's never good."

"Oh, come on, guys!" Yang strolled up to them, wrapping an arm around each of them. "It's just me! What could possibly go wrong?"  
"No offense, Yang, but _everything_." Pyrrha pointed out. "The last time we were with you, y-you tried to…." She blushed, unable to complete the sentence. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, not like you weren't going to do it anyway. Come on, guys, I just wanna read a story with you!"

' _And then…..if that doesn't work….rant at them until they kiss. Yes.'_ The brawler nodded. _'Thanks, Cordelia. The Antic Order really does owe you a lot. Maybe we ought to pay you another visit.'_

"A story?" Pyrrha stopped, blinking. "….it can't be that bad. It's just a story. Right, Jaune?"  
"…..Pyrrha, the only words you never say are that, 'how could things possibly get worse', and 'nothing could go wrong'." The knight remarked, shuddering. "And THAT one is second worst.

We're in for it now…."

The spearmaiden swallowed. "…uh-oh."  
Yang rolled her eyes as she produced a laptop to execute her plan with. "Oh, please. You guys are over-reacting. Nothing's going to happen to you!"  
 _'Yet.'_

* * *

"…how appropriate." Jaune remarked. "….a story about everyone going to the beach."

Yang smiled. "…see? Nothing wrong here! At all!"  
"I don't get hypnotised by Jaune's deep….blue….eyes…." Pyrrha paused briefly, shaking her head and trying to erase the image of the aforementioned eyes from her head. "…what was I saying?"

"Proving their point." Yang rolled her eyes. "Anyway…hah! That sounds exactly like our Ozpin, just looking for nice entertainment! I'd _personally love_ to be the headmaster of this place, too…..

Although mustard down the cleavage can't be good for me. And modest red one-piece?! Pyrrha, you boring person!"  
"What? That's not…well, I do have lifeguarding experience…." The spearmaiden thought carefully. "…..but h-how is that boring?!"

"The fans need some eye candy."  
"W-what?!" Pyrrha squeaked in terror, blushing. "D-don't say such things! J-Jaune! Tell her that!"

The knight shook himself out of the vision of Pyrrha in _any_ sort of swimsuit, shaking his head. "Y-yeah, Yang! D-don't say that!"  
"Your nose is bleeding, Jaune." The brawler remarked, chuckling. "You really _are_ smitten if something as boring as a one-piece that barely shows any skin makes you think like that…."

"W-what do you mean by boring?!"

"Oh, you know _full_ well what I mean. Don't lie, I've seen your stash."

"N-not in front of Pyrrha!" The knight cried in horror. Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Stash? What-"  
"D-don't say anything more, Pyrrha! Y-you don't need to know!"

' _Hoo boy. I know how Reflet felt when she was teasing Robin and Lucina now.'_ The brawler mused. _'This is pretty fun!'_

"And getting all blushy at him for dancing? He hasn't even taken his shirt off! Pyrrha Nikos, you really _are_ the worst." Yang wagged her finger in a disapproving manner, chuckling. The spearmaiden looked away, embarrassed.

"…..he's a good dancer….I can't help it…."

"W-why are you doing this?!" Jaune cried. The brawler smirked.

"As a wise philosopher once said, I am the _beautiful_ angel of romance, come down to make couples bond like they really should!"

Pyrrha frowned. "You already used that title! A-and…..I-I don't stare at Jaune while he's not got a shirt on…."

"You're really new to this if you think anyone will buy that."

"C-can we just stop with the swimsuit business?!" Pyrrha cried, trying to change the subject. "T-this is too much!"

"Still the worst." Yang sighed. "Trying to get away with the swimsuit…..how uninteresting."

Jaune stared at the screen as they read over the part where his arrival from the land of sleep was punctuated by something rather awkward. "…..n-no way! I would-"  
"Never think about Pyrrha like _that_? Oh please. Of course you would." The brawler scoffed. "I'm a _girl_ and I'd totally tap that. Don't tell me YOU wouldn't, you're the one who's in love with her-"

"Yang!" The spearmaiden yelped, embarrassed. "D-don't talk like that!"  
"Only telling the truth, sweetie~" _'Oh, man is it GOOD to be back.'_

The knight simply looked away, ashamed; in part because despite his protests, _indecent_ thoughts about Pyrrha might have crossed his mind, and they _may_ have involved acts that Weiss would have him executed for even thinking of doing. And he _may_ have dreamed about them a little. Last night.

"Come on, Ruby! Show Nora who the _true_ burp queen is!" The brawler continued, seemingly uncaring about what she had just said. "Oh….oh _my_! Pyrrha! It seems your skills extend more to than just kicking ass! Yes! Finally! No Weiss to tell me not to curse!"

Pyrrha stood up, finally attempting to escape their predicament. "A-alright, t-that's enough! I-I'm going to get out of here! T-this embarrassment is t-too much for me!"

Yang crossed her arms, smirking. "Try it, Pyrrha. Be my guest."

The spearmaiden swiftly walked over to the door, trying it. It wouldn't budge.

"Eh?!"

She tried again, attempting to focus her Semblance on turning the tumblers and levers, before turning the knob again. It still wouldn't budge.

"W-what did you do, Yang?!"

"Military-grade activated adhesive, courtesy of the Order." Yang waved around a tube of the stuff, grinning. "It won't turn off until I say so, and I can turn it back on if you try to leave when I want to leave.

And I won't be leaving until I read this fic with you." _'And then get you to kiss so I can finally put this to rest.'_

The spearmaiden slackened, defeated. She walked back over to Yang and Jaune, taking a glance over at the window. "…..and I suppose-"

"And we have a trampoline line all the way up to the gate if you try to jump out, so you're bouncing straight back in here if you try to jump out. The vents are sealed, too.

You're stuck with me, my dear~"  
 _'People, I can deal with. Grimm, I can kill.'_ Pyrrha thought, leaning back in bed as she gave up on trying to escape Yang. _'But the Order's just too well-prepared…..'_

"Excellent!" The brawler clapped. "And we finally get to the beach and _finally_ get to see what we bought you for a swimsuit!"

Jaune's eyes widened. "U-um….t-that's-"

"Ooooh, these guys are genius. Planners, just like me." The brawler cackled. "You know, if you two hadn't….well, I wouldn't call it 'settled', but just said you loved each other, we would've totally done this."

Pyrrha frowned. "But why?!"

"Because the sexual tension could be cut with a butter knife! Seriously! Do you know how much of a pain in the backside it is to resist the urge to say 'just get a room and screw him' already for _three years_?!"

Jaune stared at her. "D-don't tell me I don't get a say in that!"  
"Hey, not like I wanted to say the opposite for you too! Seriously, at one point I wanted to just dose you two and Winter with aphrodisiacs, lock you in a room and have it done with already!"  
"Didn't you try to do that already?" Jaune pointed out. "That ended up with Pyrrha-"  
The spearmaiden hushed him. "D-don't talk about that! I-It was _not_ a good day to find out we'd all been dosed….

Crazy stalker….don't remind me…" She shuddered at the days she'd been desperate enough to turn to Velvet just to get Jaune to notice her.

Yang sighed nostalgically. "Oh, that was great, that was. Hoo boy, don't tempt me, I would _totally_ make out with her if I didn't want Jaune to do it first~"

"Q-quit it….." Pyrrha weakly protested.

"…..skimpy and indecent….." The knight almost choked. "…n-no way…."

Yang chuckled. "Dust, you two are so _cute_! It's like you're afraid of laying a finger on each other! Come on, you beat him up every night, Pyrrha, what's so bad about wanting to touch those sweet, sweet abs-"  
"T-that's an entirely different thing!"  
"Yes, yes it is~ And _damn_ do I look _good_ in white!" Yang declared. "I'd tap myself in that. Hehehe…."  
"At least you have enough shame to m-make sure Ruby doesn't wear something all weird…." Jaune conceded.

"I have standards! Even if they're almost non-existent. And….hoooo boy! Weiss and Blake!" The brawler wolf-whistled. "They're pulling out all the stops! I know what _I'm_ getting Blake for her birthday now!

Oh _my_ , Pyrrha! That's…..hohohoho."

"I…..I…." The spearmaiden was unable to speak, trying to picture just how indecent the bikini had to look if hers showed more skin than _Yang's_. "….I would never…..that's…"

Jaune, for the most part, had a frozen face for the moment; primarily because he was attempting _not_ to picture Pyrrha in said indecent bikini and failing.

Yang had to suppress the urge to start laughing. _'Hoo boy.'_

"Oh _my_! Pyrrha! Using a volleyball game and his arm as an excuse to…..naughty girl! Really, really. You _are_ the _worst_!" The brawler grinned.

Never before in her life had Pyrrha come this close to fainting. Except that one time before one of her tournament fights where she'd spent the day before without drinking any water.

This, however, was totally different. And very, very embarrassing.

Jaune, meanwhile, still reeling from managing to fight off the image of Pyrrha in a revealing bikini, had to now remove the image of his not-girlfriend pressing her not-inconsiderable chest on his arm.

' _I-I have to have angered some god out there…b-because this is far too much…..'_

"Filling her hole. Funny." Yang snickered. "You know-"  
"Don't say another _word_." Pyrrha interrupted her, glaring at Yang. The brawler squeaked.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Oh…..how mature. Come on guys. Mermaid boobs? Really?"  
"….it's funny?" The brawler shrugged. "Dust-hoo boy. Giving her a massage? Daring! Considering neither of you can even think about kissing each other, let alone laying your hands on her naked back-"  
"E-enough!" Pyrrha cried, her earlier resolve defeated once more. "T-this is….ridiculous…"

Yang giggled. "Awww, isn't that cute? You two are sleeping next to each other, too! Or rather, you put her to sleep. Hehehehe….oh my."  
"Kyaaaaah!" The spearmaiden squeaked. "N-no! D-don't look! J-Jaune, don't picture that!"  
"I-I'm trying not to!"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yang laughed maniacally. "This is _perfect_! And _boom_ , they pop the question! Better than you two did and….hahahahah! Yes!"

At that point, Pyrrha and Jaune's faces were redder than the former's hair.

"W-we…..we…..we kissed….."

"Mhm…..t-that's…..what…."  
Yang grinned. "At least _they_ did what we've been _dying_ for you two to do for the last three years!"

' _W-we kissed….o-on the…..l-lips….with tongue….'_ Pyrrha thought, trying to rationalise what had just happened. _'….Jaune…kiss….with tongue….'_

And the spearmaiden promptly fainted, plopping her chest onto Jaune's groin. The image really was too much for her this time.

The knight jumped; or tried, if it weren't for the weight on his lap.

"W-what?! P-Pyrrha! Wake up! Not there! _Pyrrha_!"

Yang frowned. "Awww. I was so looking forward to it, too."  
"Looking forward to _what_?!" The knight snapped. "T-this….oh Dust…."

"I was actually going to make you two kiss somehow." Yang explained. "But, it seems Pyrrha didn't even last the whole story before she decided to faint.

I'd pay my right arm to see you kiss her awake, right now!"  
"N-no way! This isn't some kind of fairy tale! She's not some kind of princess!"  
"Come on, Jaaaaaaune! Kiss the girl before it's too late!" Yang implored. "You know-"  
"JUST GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright." The brawler sighed, rolling her eyes. "…and to think I had it all planned out…"

' _Note to self: Figure out how Cordelia did it without making either of her lot faint.'_

With that, Yang left JNPR dorm, leaving the knight to tuck his fainted partner into bed for her to recover from what she had just witnessed.

Of course, she typed up a review.

* * *

From: **BlondeBombshell**

just showed this to pyrrha and jaune

they loved it

0/10 because it didn't work properly

-yang

ps: not enough fanservice from me, -10/10

* * *

Yang sighed, tutting. "Ah, well. One day-"  
"YANG!"

"…aahhh, nuts."

Weiss was behind her, breathing heavily, wearing what appeared to be a maid outfit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES!"

"I improved them!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

Needless to say, neither team RWBY nor half of team JNPR was having a good morning.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I guess we had one last moment of fluffy awkward Arkos before we smack poor Pyrrha in the face with Volume 3. Although really, how did Pyrrha end up the main character of** _ **Weiss**_ **Reacts for the last few chapters? That wasn't even on purpose.**

 **Anyway, a huge thanks to** **He who is AWESOME** **for letting us feature his story, and the next few chapters will cover Volume 3! Man, Torchwick, Pyrrha, Penny AND Yang are gonna LOVE it! Especially Pyrrha. *evil cackle***

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	25. Everyone Reacts to RWBY Volume 3, Part 1

**(Nearly) Everyone Reacts to RWBY Volume 3, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the most anticipated chapter of Weiss Reacts since the ending of the Yuletide Dance chapter, the reaction to Volume 3! Well, suffice to say, we all know how this goes. Pyrrha, Penny, Jaune, Yang- hell, everyone's going to need a** _ **very**_ **stiff drink after this one.**

 **Well, we'll split the difference. You won't get your juicy reactions until the second half of this chapter! Muahahahahahahahah! You'll probably have to wait one more day to see the madness! Won't it be fun? It'll be fun. Know my suffering, for I too must wait; I must wait for the fools to release a release date for Fire Emblem Fates! taste my salt**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would totally be an Indiana Jones expy in canon. Massive spoilers if you haven't seen the volume yet!**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Woo! This is the day we've been waiting for, ladies and gents!" Yang cheered as everyone piled into RWBY dorm to watch the long anticipated marathon of the third volume of RWBY. Weiss was crouched over a table, setting out glasses for everyone who was coming.

Obviously, team JNPR was coming to watch the show. Nora seemed really into it, to the extent that she nearly yanked Pyrrha out of their dorm and into RWBY's dorm, squealing joyously about 'ITS HAPPENING'. Jaune and Ren were forced to follow behind bemusedly as the hapless spearmaiden was simply bodily dragged like a ragdoll to the dorm. Velvet had also shown up, trying to steal a seat between Weiss and Yang and wearing glasses to boot, claiming that 'the creators wanted me to wear these and anyway they raise my audience appeal'. Luckily, Ruby had stolen the seat before Velvet could, leaving her plopped between Jaune and Nora on another couch.

Even Professors Torchwick and Fall had decided to join in on the fun, chatting over a piece of test marking. Judging from the rather low number in scrawled red pen, the unfortunate test taker didn't seem to have done well. Winter was sitting opposite Jaune and Pyrrha, on an armchair by herself.

"Alright." Weiss sighed, wiping her brow. "That's everything. Is everyone in?"

Ruby checked her scroll. "Just Penny left! She got her dad to let her come over for a night to watch RWBY with us!"

"I still don't know why we went an entire year without inviting that dunce over to have fun with us." Weiss grumbled. "You seem to like her after all, Ruby."  
"Well….I mean, she lives all the way in Atlas…." The reaper explained. "It's not always easy to invite her over, you know? I'd love to, but-"  
"Salutations!" Suddenly, Penny appeared, tackling Ruby to the ground with a flying hug. The reaper squeaked under her weight.

"H-hello….to you too…..Penny…..c-can you…..get off?"  
"Oh! I am so sorry!" The puppet girl slowly pulled herself off of the reaper. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"Apart from all my broken ribs and spine…..I'm fine….." Ruby croaked, heading over to her seat. Weiss facepalmed, rubbing Ruby's side. "…..barely two minutes here and you already nearly killed my girlfriend. Excellent job.

Yang, can we roll the episodes before more people get grievously injured?"  
"I, for one, wish to properly enjoy these episodes for once." Pyrrha remarked, smiling as she adjusted her position, shifting to rest herself on the back of the couch she was on. "The last few attempts we had to watch the show as a group were quite…..chaotic."  
"You call that chaotic?" Yang rolled her eyes. "Please, Pyrrha, you're just an amateur at antics. You hardly _know_ what the meaning of antics _is_."  
Weiss looked aside. _'And thank Dust for that. We need one person sane enough to rein everyone else in who isn't me.'_

"Alright!" The heiress yelled. "Penny, just sit down."  
"Where is Norn? Isn't she watching it with us?" The puppet girl inquired. Blake shook her head.

"She wanted to duck out to read up on something. You can see her, if you want, after we're done watching the season."

"Oh…." Penny frowned slightly. "Okay! I was just hoping to see her, is all…."

Ruby smiled at Yang. "Hey, Yang, can we start the show already?"

"Alright, sis!" The brawler flashed her a thumbs up. "Just need a remote aaaaaand there it is!"

The brawler threw herself back onto her spot on the couch just as Penny decided to grab a beanbag and sit in that. Yang threw her arm around Blake, hugging her to her side.

"Heeeeey, Blakey~ How are you~"

"H-hey! D-do you mind?!" The catgirl blushed profusely. "J-just start the show already!"

"Alright, alright." Yang rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. You guys are so impatient. We should savour this! This is gonna be a great season! It's gonna be _awesome_!"

"…the more she says that, the more I'm scared." Jaune muttered aside, shuddering slightly. "Why do I not like that feeling?"

* * *

 _Round One_

"New intro." Yang whistled appreciatively. "Loving that."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "I always wondered how the singer of these intros became so good at singing. She _is_ rather impressive."  
"Everyone's looking just plain _done_." Jaune noted. "…that's not looking good."

"….you know…..I need to pay a visit to Mom sometime." Ruby reminded herself. "Maybe next week. I've never taken you up there, have I, Weiss?"  
"Not at all." The heiress shook her head. "I've only ever seen it in pictures, to be honest."  
"Heh. Damn straight my little sister's a little badass." Yang scoffed, folding her arms. "…..hoo boy. So a bunch of randoms in the tournament?"

"That brings back memories, this Vytal Tournament." Weiss nodded, looking towards Pyrrha. "You won that year, didn't you? The year when we first came to Beacon?"

"I did indeed." The spearmaiden recalled, the awards ceremony being but a distant memory; she beat out Sun Wukong for the champion's slot. "It is why I dropped out of the Cockerel Festival in the early stages, to be honest. I wanted some rest."  
"Well, that explains how the rest of us mortals had a chance at winning." Yang remarked, smirking. "We should be praising our new goddess, eh?"

"Good ol' Amity." Cinder remarked, chuckling. "You know, I haven't been there ever. Maybe sometime, when the-wait, the Tournament's this year, right? Maybe I could buy tickets and see you guys there in person."

Winter smiled. "A group outing. That would be nice, especially to grant our friends our support."

Nora cheered. "Woo! Best fight! Best fight! Eat it wannabes! You ain't got _anything_ on team RWBY!"  
"Nice to know you have faith in us, Nora." Weiss gloomily remarked. "Well, for my part, _I_ am proud of the part I played in this fight. Not that any of you failed. You all did well."

"Yay! We won!" Ruby cheered happily. "…..hey, totally not evil Emerald, Cinder and Mercury!"  
Cinder whistled. "I look young. Well, I _still_ do, but I look _younger_."  
"Freezerburn for life." Ren whistled as Weiss and Yang were revealed to be team RWBY's representatives in the next round, only stopping when the brawler and heiress shot him intense glares.

"That's not good." Weiss blinked. "My card's been cancelled. Something's wrong-oh. That's _low_.

He's trying to make me talk to him? Heh. If he's as abusive as I hear he is in this world, I can understand why I wouldn't."  
"So we're next." Pyrrha noted. "I see. I wonder how we do?"  
"Well, considering they have _you_ on their side, I think you have a _high_ chance of winning!" Penny cheerily noted.

The spearmaiden softly chuckled. "Hardly. My team are the reason I made it so far, after all.

I am only one girl, after all. I can't fight a whole army."

"That's because we haven't tested that out yet." Yang remarked mischievously. Weiss smacked her around the back of the head.  
"Not appropriate, Yang."  
"What?! That wasn't even perverted!"

 _New Challengers_

"Excellent strategy." Pyrrha nodded in approval. "I must say, they got our personalities right, too. This is _exactly_ what we did against these people."

Nora snorted, giggling. "Arkos. Of course _you_ would use your own _ship name_!"  
"Even this version of you is a hopeless dunce." Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Jaune, you really _are_ the worst….

And Jaune….seriously?"  
"What? I wasn't that good at commanding people back then!" Jaune protested. "In my defence, I got better, right?"  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "That's arguable."

"Woo!" The berserker cheered. "WHO's the queen of the castle? Me! That's right! ME! I single-handedly just won the match!"

Weiss grumbled irritably. "No need to get so smug about it, Nora."

Ren merely smiled. "Exactly as planned. And…..that must be Qrow, then, watching us."  
Ruby, at the mention of her uncle, squeed. "Uncle Qrow?! Yes! Love this show! I love it! Hey, guys, did you know he might be dropping by soon?"  
"Uncle Qrow's dropping by?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "For what? Why?"  
"I dunno, he just said he'd drop by." Ruby shrugged, shaking her head. "Dad called me last night and said he told him to tell us that he was coming to Beacon!"  
Weiss' eyes narrowed. "Well, that seems utterly suspicious.

And seriously, Neptune? You are _named for the god of the ocean,_ _ **why are you afraid of water**_?! Incompetent…..I can only agree with Qrow on that part, calling it an absolute mess. "  
"Ah. My airship." Winter nodded, smiling. "That must be my cue to appear in this series."

Weiss clapped. "Excellent. We'll get some sanity in this show for once."

"Am I not sane?" Penny inquired hopefully, smiling.

"No."

"…..oh." The puppet girl looked down, defeated. "That's….okay."

 _It's Brawl in the Family_

"Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang chanted as Winter and Qrow fought on screen. Winter herself meanwhile frowned.

"I am _hardly_ that cold or critical." The lady complained. "But…perhaps that is one part which differs between me and my counterpart.

For my part, I am impressed I can stand up to a veteran like Qrow for so long….."  
"He's just a total badass." Yang remarked, scoffing. "I'm surprised you haven't _lost_ , especially considering he's pushing all your buttons."  
"I wouldn't know." The lady admitted. "Her armaments and Semblance are wholly different from mine, unfortunately."

Cinder, for her part, looked at the screen curiously. "Hoo boy. This is about _me_. Well….I _personally_ don't want to know what kind of stuff I have boiled up. If Qrow's calling it 'fear itself'…."  
"It's probably all those pictures of you in burrito parlors." Torchwick remarked drily. "Seriously, you got through those things faster than a fat kid goes through hamburgers."  
"That's rude, Roman. Don't you know we have kids around?"  
"You're the one who dresses them in maid costumes for fun, lady! I just end up being your slave monkey!"

"Uh oh." Jaune cringed. "…..that dance thing finally comes back to bite us in the butt. Did nobody _really_ check to see if she'd done anything to it afterwards?"

Blake sighed. "Terrible computer security. Surprised that some enterprising hacker with time and money hasn't just turned the whole thing to Mistralian cheese. I could draw better ones up in my sleep."

"Trained Hunters against students." Weiss grumbled. " _This_ ought to go well…."

Yang wagged her finger. "It went well enough when Pyrrha fought Mercury."  
"She's also got magnet powers and has the skill of a literal demigod." The heiress reminded her. "As if she didn't need enough overkill."

* * *

 _Lessons Learned_

"Awww…." Velvet frowned. "We're barely even in this episode! Cursed to have no screentime everywhere we are, it seems."

Vivi popped up over her head, patting her bunny ears comfortingly. "Piiii pipi."  
"The fate of a side character is never happy…." The bunnygirl sighed, shaking her head sadly. Yang looked over to her.

"Say, where _is_ your team, anyway?"  
"They were kinda busy." Velvet shrugged. "Homework and stuff. You guys did all of yours, so you guys could watch this stuff and….you know, have fun!

Oh, and Elf already had trouble dealing with team RWBY, JNPR, me, Penny, Winter, Cinder AND Torchwick in the same room without adding another three people…."  
"…whatever." Weiss shrugged. "…see? This is an absolute slaughter! Coco and Yatsuhashi barely stood a chance. That was ridiculous!"

Winter smiled. "That is…..more like it, as they say. I feel much more amenable to my counterpart if she's training you as a sister should."  
"Awww…." Nora giggled. "That's so sweet!"

"I try my best, Miss Valkyrie. I try." The lady responded, chuckling slightly.

Yang nodded. "He has a point about it being kinda suspicious that everyone stopped doing stuff when Roman left…."  
"What can I say? They like a stylish leader." The bowler-hat wearing man remarked. "Suppose they just lost the will to fight without someone like me in charge."  
"Doubt it. You couldn't lead a horse to water." Cinder remarked snappily, shutting him down. "You can barely teach a class here."  
"Hey, in my defense, I have to deal with Miss 'BLOW THINGS UP' and Miss 'RECLAIM THE SEXY' over here!"

"And reclaim the sexy I will!" The brawler declared proudly. "Eventually!"

Weiss sighed. "Good Dust, Yang, seriously? We have guests!"  
"Reclaim the sexy!" Penny cheered. "Reclaim the sexy! Wait…..what does that mean?"  
"Oh, now look what you _did_!"

Pyrrha sighed, patting Penny on the head. "Don't ask."  
"Huh? What's wrong? Why is everyone looking at me so weirdly?"

"And also, that scene's totally wrong." The brawler scoffed. "I would _so_ totally kick Uncle Qrow's as-butt. I said butt, Weiss! Put that hand down!"  
"…hmph." The heiress retreated, crossing her arms.

"I would totally own him at video games? The hel- _heck_ kinda person they think I am?"

 _Never Miss A Beat_

Penny smiled. "Finally, I appear in this show! Is this what they call déjà vu?"  
"It's something, alright, to see yourself do all this." Jaune remarked, smiling. "Probably."

"A plan to stay with my friends? I wonder what that is?"

Yang scoffed. "Probably something like mailing you to us or something. That'd be hilarious."  
"That would hardly work." The heiress retorted. "She's not small enough."  
"Dad got Zwei to us, why not Penny?"

"Mailing yourself to others as a method of transportation…." Penny noted down, causing Weiss to stare at her.

"D-don't take it seriously!"

The brawler cheered. "Woo! Just us! Against a Nyan Cat wannabe and her jazz-playing boyfriend. Woo."  
Weiss grumbled for the umpteenth time. "Are you kidding me? Well, now I'm getting blamed for what my father did! That's hardly fair!"

"Top-heavy?" Yang tilted her head. "I'd take that as a _compliment_! If you've got 'em, flaunt 'em!" To prove her point, she puffed her considerable chest out. Blake turned away, sighing.

"For the love of Dust, Yang, _sit down_."

"Just saying!"

"Hmph. Acceptable." Weiss crossed her arm as she sacrificed herself to defeat Flynt. "Hardly something that someone of my calibre would have to resort to, but it will do."

"Uh-oh." Cinder's eyes widened. "Well…..other me just figured out how to hack Penny. That's….not going to end well, is it?"

Pyrrha blinked, confused. "…..so they chose me as this….Guardian? Why? What…..what do these Guardians have to do?"  
"That really doesn't sound too good." Jaune gulped, moving a little closer to her as the episode ended. "Let's hope it ends well."

"As do I." The spearmaiden sighed, nodding. "…if someone must be _ready_ for such a responsibility, I cannot foresee it being easy…."

"Things are getting deep." Yang whistled. "Ah, well, it's typical RWBY. It'll be fine next episode, right?"

 _Fall_

"The Maiden story, huh?" Cinder tilted her head. "You know, I've heard that one _so_ many times, I think I can tell it off by heart."

Pyrrha nodded as her counterpart did indeed recount it. "…..fairy tales are true, it seems. So these Maidens possess unique powers that pass on to the last person they think of-

Wait. Does that mean that if a Maiden was murdered…."  
"Probably, yeah." Weiss nodded, finishing her thought. "…..still, that was unexpected. Wait! They plan to…oh. Oh _my_."  
Pyrrha tilted her head as Amber appeared on the screen for the first time. "…she looks familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on _why_.

So they plan to…..turn me into the Fall Maiden with her Aura? I…..can't imagine that will end well."  
"Especially with other-me skulking about." Cinder added. "She's probably hacked it or something."

Yang smirked. "Alright! It's my turn! Let's get mixing! And-

Wait. Mercury. What are you- WHAT?!"

Suddenly, the whole room grew silent as the end of Yang's fight dawned upon them and the end of the episode left them with that to contemplate.

"….what." Jaune stared at the screen in wide-eyed confusion. "D-did…did Yang just…."

Weiss nodded slowly. "She was just…f-framed."

"…did….did I just get _arrested_?!" The brawler cried in shock. "What the _hell_?! What the _hell_ was that?!

I thought this was RWBY! Not…..what!?"

Penny frowned. "This is getting quite, as they say, intense…"

Jaune looked worriedly at Pyrrha for a moment, frowning. "Especially with this whole 'soul' business…..

I hope if she does go through with it, she'll get out okay. I mean, yeah, it's not _our_ Pyrrha, but…."

"That was indeed shocking." Winter commented. "…..we may need a moment before we continue."

Weiss nodded in agreement, releasing a loud breath. "Agreed. We're taking a break.

This…..really _isn't_ going to be a light-hearted end, is it?"

"It had _better_ be!" Yang roared. "Someone's going to get smacked otherwise! I just got _arrested_ for Dust's sake! And not for something awesome, either!"

"Since when is any crime _awesome?!_ "

Torchwick looked away, muttering under his breath.

' _Oh, Weiss.'_ The man thought, shaking his head as he adjusted his hat, brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes. ' _If only you knew. You've got no idea, do you?_

 _You'll see, soon enough.'_

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: You'll just have to wait for another day to get at the main event, it seems! At least Pyrrha, Penny and Yang get spared one more chapter before canon punches them all in the gut! Well, harder than it did for Yang, at any rate.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and comments, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	26. Everyone Reacts to RWBY Volume 3, Part 2

**(Nearly) Everyone Reacts to RWBY Volume 3, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest chapter that nobody wanted of Weiss Reacts! Well, this ought to be fun. Let the feels ensue. Maybe. I dunno. I'm terrible at writing feels, eh? Not that amazing. Well, at any rate, you guys are paying for all the stiff drinks Pyrrha, Penny and Yang are going to be taking after this rollercoaster of a chapter. And since apparently nobody cares about Torchwick, you can go pay for those too.**

 **I'm still conflicted on having Pyrrha as a main character after they shafted her, mainly because on one hand she's fun to write and I can't exactly just shoot her in the face to get rid of her in this story, but it just looks like I'm denying her death if I keep using her. I dunno. Eh.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more glasses fanservice in canon. (Come on, man, give some glasses girl love! I kid, I kid.) Spoiler warning!**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"It's getting dark." Weiss noted, as she stared at the paused screen. "The story, I mean. I can see the window."

Indeed, it was getting late in the day. The gathered students and two mentors looked between each other, murmuring.

"We sure we want to keep watching this stuff?" Jaune inquired. "It won't get any better. I mean, if they're only _starting_ with Yang getting arrested and Pyrrha potentially losing her personality…."

Yang crossed her arms, huffing." Dammit, I wanna see the end of this! I better have my innocence proven! I totally didn't shoot first!"  
"I need to see the end of this, too." Cinder nodded in agreement. "I want to know exactly what my other self's playing at, after all. Even if I find myself slowly less tempted by my other self's rather voluptuous charms~"  
"What is it with people, fire and sexiness?" Weiss complained. "Seriously! You and Yang, Professor Fall, are obsessed with nothing but your own backsides!"

Yang rolled her eyes dismissively. "Oh, please. Just because _your_ backside's nothing nice to look at-"  
"Hey, her butt's cute!" Ruby cried in protest, causing the heiress to blush in embarrassment, slapping Ruby on the back of the head. "Owwwww, Weeeeeiss!"

"D-don't say things like that! I-It's embarrassing!"  
"I…..I think Jaune's butt is cute….." Pyrrha confessed with her voice barely above a whisper, blushing slightly. Judging by how red the knight's face went, he was just as embarrassed as his partner was. Weiss grumbled irritably, rubbing her temples.

"And this is all collapsing into chaos _again_. Alright, so everyone's staying to watch the end of this season, right? Even you, Penny?"  
"I'm…watching-stuff-ready!" The puppet girl saluted her happily. "It's fun to watch things with friends!"

' _It'll help soften the blow, certainly.'_ Torchwick mused to himself, sighing. "Alright, kids, enough flirting. Get this show on the road! Us teachers have things to do!"  
Cinder raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"Don't encourage them, Fall! They already think my subject's useless as it is!"  
"What does economics even have to do with Hun-"

Weiss motioned to Yang, sighing. "Just unpause. We'll watch it while they argue."

"Alright." The brawler sighed, taking a glass from the table and a deep gulp before she grabbed the remote and pointed it at the screen.

"I find this rather exciting, if I am honest." Winter whispered over to Penny. "To be honest, this is the first time I've ever watched a television show….."  
"It's my first time too!" The puppet girl responded with a smile. "Hey, can we be friends too?"  
"Of course. I've heard a lot about you, Miss Polendina. I'd love to be your friend." The lady smiled. "Let's keep quiet, yes? The show is starting."  
"Oh! Right! Apologies!"

* * *

 _Beginning of the End_

Cinder tilted her head, frowning. "…..oh, if only Emerald and Mercury were here to see this."  
"…..was his dad really that skilled an assassin?" Weiss inquired, curious. Cinder nodded.

"Oh. Yes. Definitely. Also a complete _monster_ , but…." The pyromancer sighed. "Our Mercury ran away from home, suffice to say. "  
"And Emerald? She was a thief?"

"Before the old headmaster took her in, seeing potential." Cinder clarified, before chuckling nostalgically. "You really should've been there, back in the day. It was just us misfits; the perverted fire girl, the runaway, the homeless girl and the bowler-hat wannabe."

Roman grumbled. "The hat's a _fashion_ statement, you know. At least I don't dress like a walking fashion show every day."  
"If you've got it, flaunt it~"

"Adam? Why would you want Adam?" Blake inquired, scratching her head. "He was a _wimp_. Also, why is my chest jiggling?"  
"Unlike you, Blake, we can't _all_ slam drills made of pure testosterone into people's faces." Weiss reminded her. "Although, I'd be interested to know _what_ this cause Cinder really was going on about."

The pyromancer tensed up slightly at the mention of her motives being examined. "…I wouldn't, personally." Her voice sounded just that little bit less cheery than it had been a moment before.

'… _.Amber, huh? It's…..been a while, since I last saw that face.'_ Cinder mused, looking away briefly. _'….if only she were here to see all this.'_

Pyrrha shook her head. "I swear, I've seen this girl before, but I can't remember where…."

Everyone in the room was once more silenced by the disastrous end of the fight between the pyromancer and the former Fall Maiden.

"…did she just…throw a facehugger at her and…." Yang flinched. "Oh _Dust_ , that's messed up."  
Jaune looked slightly nauseous. "…..yeah. What kinda Grimm is that?"

Cinder merely remained silent, staring at the screen stock still, as if remembering a distant bad memory. Weiss briefly noted this, filing her reaction away in her mental profiles of everyone.

'… _..it seems Professor Fall is….more than meets the eye. I'll have to look into this.'_

"Oh come on!" The brawler complained, growling. "Really? Great, well, thanks, Mercury! Screwing me over with those robot legs! Now they all think I'm some sort of evil person who kicks puppies and steals candy from babies!"

"One out of three isn't bad." Weiss drily remarked.

Yang pouted. "S-shut up! That isn't funny!"

 _Destiny_

"….so we've been disqualified. I always said that you'd get us disqualified from something…." Weiss remarked. "But I didn't think it'd happen like this. What kind of scheme is Cinder playing at…."  
Winter looked up at the pyromancer. "Professor Fall? Is everything alright?"

Cinder, for her part, was simply staring at the screen, not saying a word. Her face seemed neutral, seemingly unbothered by these events, but her eyes told a different story. They seemed traumatised, as if she was being forced to relive a bad memory.

"J-just…..fine, Winter. I'll be fine." The pyromancer said distractedly, waving her off without even looking at her.

Yang sighed. "Thanks, at least, for believing in me. It's nice to know Blake's got my back no matter what world we're in."  
The catgirl smiled back. "Of course, Yang. No way I'd just leave you hanging. That's the way team RWBY rolls!"

Pyrrha frowned. "I…I see my other self is troubled. I can't imagine what kind of crisis she's going through now with this burden of the Maiden on her…."  
"...you alright, Pyrrha?" Jaune looked over at her, concerned. "You look a little pale. You sure you wanna keep watching?"  
"I'm….fine." The spearmaiden nodded. "Trust me. It's just an animation. I should be fine."

Regardless, Jaune felt her hand search for his at her side. Almost instinctively, he held it softly, rubbing it comfortingly with his thumb.

Yang resisted the urge to take a picture.

"…destiny? The hell's that?" Blake scoffed, crossing her arms. "Kamina-sama always taught me to screw destiny, to make our own with our own two hands!"

"…..isn't that what Pyrrha just said?" Weiss pointed out. "….and…..Pyrrha! What the-!"

Pyrrha's hand tightened around Jaune's. "….I-I….I'd never do that. I promise, I-"

"It's okay, Pyrrha. It's fine." Jaune replied, smiling reassuringly. "I know."

"I'm going up against Pyrrha?" Penny looked at the screen with wide eyes. "…..I have never fought her before, but I know that cannot end well."

Weiss cringed as the episode ended. "For the love of Dust, please tell me they're not going to end it like I think they are…..

Robots and metal do not mix. Please, _please_ tell me that's not how this ends."

 _PvP_

The room was silent once more, as the episode ended. Not a single word had been said throughout the length of it, and not a single word was said when the battle ended between Pyrrha and Penny exactly as one would expect.

Ruby blinked rapidly. "D-did Penny….did she just….."

"…..I…." Pyrrha shook her head. "I would never…..the illusions. That's…."

Penny just stared at the screen, her mouth open in shock. "…..I…..I died….

Is this what…..w-watching yourself die feels like? I…..feel something odd….it feels….. _wrong_."  
Weiss shook her head. "Look, we can stop watching now, if you guys want, alright? We don't need to finish this.

Professor Fall's speechless, Penny's just….and Pyrrha's barely speaking. Are we going t-"

"Yes." The spearmaiden interrupted her, nodding. "We'll…..we'll finish this. It would b-be a disrespect."

Jaune looked over to her. "Look, Pyrrha, if you need a moment-"  
"I-I'm fine. D-don't worry about me, Jaune. It's just a show." The spearmaiden responded, reassuring herself more than her partner. "…..right?"

'… _I can't deny that it's a possibility. Not after what happened with the Ylisseans…..I can't deny that this….truly happened somewhere beyond our knowledge._

 _I….I can't ever let this happen. Not here.'_

Ruby looked down to Penny. "Hey, look, if you want to just go now, it's fine. You don't need to finish the show-"  
"I'll be fine, f-friend!" Penny responded, trying to force her voice to sound cheerier than usual. "…i-it is just….a show, right?"

Weiss looked concernedly around herself as most of her friends seemed to become even more horrified at the lengths that the show was going to.

'… _.this isn't good.'_ The heiress thought to herself. _'….what are these people playing at? At this rate, even Blake will be broken down at the end…._

 _Ruby seems almost fine, but…'_

The reaper nodded, clearly shaken. "Let's keep going. T-there's no point turning back now. Y-you're all staying, correct?"

Penny, Pyrrha and Cinder all nodded in the affirmative.

"A-alright." Ruby breathed in, taking the remote and unpausing the show. "Here goes."

* * *

 _Battle of Beacon_

"Woo!" Blake yelled. "We _really_ needed that one. That awesome take down of the Nevermore. We _really_ needed that! _That_ is how true companions do it!"

Pyrrha nodded, blinking. "Yes. Y-yes we do. I still don't understand how that went so wrong….

The catgirl looked impressed. "Place your bets, eh? Port's sounding a bit more like a man than he usually does. This ought to be _fun_."

"Oh, man." Jaune shuddered. "Things really are bad. The Grimm are everywhere…wait, wait, Professor Port and-no! No! They're going to die!"  
"Relax." Velvet reassured them. "They're too badass to die. Besides, what would be the fun in killing them off? Also, woo! I get some screentime!"

"Nobody cares about that right now!" Weiss snapped irritably. "I swear…..

And what kind of…..good Dust. This is…..this isn't good. They've got one of the ships, they've got the Grimm all over Vale…they took Penny…."  
As the Grimm Dragon sprung from the mountain, they were all silent.

The memory of the Grimmfather was still fresh in their mind. It, too, was a giant Grimm, larger than any they had ever seen, and they had only defeated it with luck and the power of a giant ship behind them. As more chaos descended upon Beacon, they realised just how lucky they were, to have defeated said giant Grimm the way they did. They saw the consequences of failure, or a close approximation.

'… _to think that we defeated a creature like that.'_ Weiss remembered. _'…..to think that we survived, too…_

 _I understand now why they tell us to appreciate life.'_

"…that's…." Ruby could barely speak, before turning to Weiss. "W-Weiss, it's going to be okay, right? We're all going to get out of this alright, right?"

"…this isn't good." The heiress admitted. "…but I have faith it will end well. I doubt they'll let it end badly.

They haven't in the last two volumes, why start now?"  
"I don't have a good feeling about it myself….." Pyrrha admitted, swallowing. "…..let's just keep going."

"Even Ironwood….." Winter muttered. "…this truly has become darker than expected."

 _Heroes and Monsters_

Roman groaned irritably. "Oh, _wonderful_. So I just got eaten in _my_ big scene! Great! As if being locked up in a ship wasn't bad enough! Remind me, why did they think it was a good idea to keep me around the place I just tried to break into with a horde of Grimm?"

Yang tried to snicker, but couldn't. "Heh….Neo just got….Mary Poppins'd…..eh. Guys?"

"Whoa. Velvet's….Velvet's basically ripping Archer off." Jaune noted, chuckling. "That's kinda cool."

The bunnygirl cheered. "YES! FINALLY! I GET THE APPRECIATION A CHARACTER OF MY CALIBRE DESERVES!

…..and Weiss, thanks!"  
"Heh." The heiress smiled. "It's nice to get some appreciation myself. It seems we're all in need of something happy, eh?"  
"…." Blake watched the screen as Adam threatened to destroy everything she loved. Her hand clenched tightly.

' _Like hell you will, Adam. If you try that here, I'll just have to destroy that screwed illusion of yours.'_

Her hand was suddenly clasped by another's, Yang's. The catgirl looked up to talk to her, as the fateful scene, of Yang losing her arm, happened.

For the umpteenth time, everyone was once more silenced. Yang's eyes were wide in horror, her mouth agape in surprise.

"M-my…..my…." The brawler blinked, unable to speak, having to look down to check that her own arm was still attached. Thankfully, it still was. "…..impossible…..no way….

H-he hurt Blake…..t-that _bastard_ hurt Blake….no, I don't care about my arm, I'm going to-"

Her hand was clasped by Blake's. She looked up, and the catgirl nodded at her, trying to give her a reassuring look.

"…..don't worry, Yang. I-It's not real. That's….that's not you. Your arm's still here. I-I'm fine."

The brawler sighed heavily. "…...t-thanks, Blake. I…..I really needed that."

Jaune's free hand clenched as he heard Pyrrha's voice scream in agony.

' _I know it's not real, but….dammit, I….I never want to hear her scream like that.'_ The knight shook his head, closing his eyes. _'…I'll never let her scream like that.'_

Cinder simply stared blankly at the screen as her counterpart murdered Amber with an arrow to the heart, not saying a word.

Ruby had to turn away briefly as the former Maiden struggled briefly and writhed in agony before slumping to the side, dead.

' _This….what happened to the show…..and why do I feel so sad? T-this is only fiction, right? This is only a show…..'_ The reaper tried to reassure herself, to no avail.

It did not help that aside from three or so years of aging, the people on screen were _them_ , right down to appearance, voice and even weapons. Only Velvet and Blake could claim not to be the same, and they still highly resembled their counterparts.

That, then, would explain the next reaction.

 _End of the Beginning_

"First Penny, then Ozpin….." Ruby shook her head. "At least the professors are fine…no, wait, Pyrrha! What's going to happen to you and Jaune?"  
"W-we'll be fine, right?" The spearmaiden inquired hopefully. "N-nothing bad's going to happen, r-right?!"

Jaune shook his head, simply tightening the grasp he had on Pyrrha's hand. "I-It'll be alright. It's just a show."

'… _..i-if it's just a show…..then why am I….'_

Despite Pyrrha and Jaune finally kissing on screen, Yang lacked the motivation to even crack a joke at their expense, let alone to take a picture like she'd threatened to for the last month or so.

"P-Pyrrha….no….." Jaune uttered, as he watched his on-screen counterpart be launched away.

Nora finally mustered up the courage to say something. "…..c-come on, Pyrrha! You can do it! Just…beat her up! Win! For us!"

"Come on, Ruby!" Weiss clenched her fists. "Y-you can stop this madness!

….no. Not the Achilles' heel. Pyrrha, no. NO!"

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelped as he witnessed his partner being shot through the heart. "NO!"  
The spearmaiden herself just stared in mute horror.

It was just fiction, yes. That wasn't her. She wasn't dying on the top of the school, dying with no-one but her murderer and Ruby to see it happen, dying without having even said a thing to Jaune about her feelings for him.

She was here, right now, watching it happen from the safety of a couch next to the boy she loved amongst the company of true companions.

'… _..why does it scare me so much, then? I-it's just….a show, right?'_

And yet it was _her_ voice that was gasping desperately for breath, _her_ hand clutching for the arrow, _her_ eyes that widened in terror at her fast-approaching death.

It was not her, but she couldn't help it.

She simply held Jaune's hand tighter, trying to find some security in the touch of her beloved, and not wishing to let him go.

The rest of the room watched the rest of the episode in silence. Not a word was spoken. No proud boasting from Yang about her sister blowing the competition away, no manliness pun from Blake, no cheering from Nora, nothing.

As the episode ended, everyone was left staring at the screen in silence.

The air was tense. The clock ticked. Outside, the night wind blew, shaking the trees below the dorm window slightly.

Thankfully, Yang broke the silence. She looked incredibly distraught.

"That was…..a thing, huh?" The brawler uttered, her voice shaking slightly. "Hehehe…..that was a thing. Y-you guys alright? I'm f-fine! I'm _g-great_!

I just saw two of my best friends die, my arm get chopped off and the most important person in my life abandon me!"

"The girl you wha-" Blake inquired, but Yang ignored her.

"Hehehe…..I'm fine! I'm totally…..I-I'm….going to need a while." The brawler admitted, looking down.

"I think after that, we…..we all need a while." Weiss nodded, looking around to Penny, who, if she had tear ducts, would look near tears and Pyrrha, who simply looked shellshocked. "…let's just…..take a moment."

"It's a-alright, guys." Ruby reassured them. "W-we're all still here. We're all still alive. T-this is…..this is just a show-"

"We can't say that, not after we saw alternate worlds like we did." Winter muttered. "…..b-but….you're right. We can't just….give into despair like this."

"…everything will be okay." The reaper promised. "…..everything's alright.

Nobody's hurt. Nobody's gone. Let's all….calm down."

Yet nobody seemed to release the tension they were keeping pent up, and nobody even noticed Roman and Cinder leave the room.

It was a very, very quiet next hour or so for the remaining people.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: You guys happy now? I put Pyrrha and Penny through the wringer of seeing themselves die! Literally, as in, watching their other selves die! You guys happy about that now? I hope you are, you just broke Pyrrha. I mean, she's still better off than her canon self, but** _ **damn**_ **. She ain't getting sleep tonight.**

 **Well, anyway, next time, to cheer things up, we're covering Squid Girl, so there. We can all calm down, the worst is over.**

 **Also, because why the hell not, this chapter's dedicated to everyone who died in this volume.**

 **Of course, we can't forget Monty, either.**

 **We love you, man. Hope wherever you are now, you're enjoying the fruits of your creation like the magnificent bastard you are. We'll have a Nora gun salute, with grenades, in your honour!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, comments, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you-STINGER**

* * *

 _Later that night….._

Norn put her book away. The book was titled 'How to Efficiently Make Friends In Twenty Steps'.

"That book was rather….unhelpful." The robotic maid noted, shaking her head. "There are more efficient ways than kidnapping people to make friends.

I personally do not believe it is logical to-"

Suddenly, her scroll beeped. Norn looked at it to see Penny's contact calling her.

"….Miss Penny? What are you doing calling at this time of night? Surely you're on your way home now?" The maid noted as she picked up the call.

"N-Norn…." Penny sounded distraught. "….I-It's Penny. C-Can I….Can I talk to Blake, please? I….I need to ask her something."

Norn felt something odd, hearing her friend sound like that.

'… _something happened to Miss Penny.'_ Norn concluded. _'…I….I feel as if I must ask.'_

"Miss Penny, are you sure everything is-"  
"I-I don't wanna talk about it…..j-just….c-can you get me to Blake, please?"

….

 _RWBY dorm…._

Blake was sitting at the dorm's computer, trying to work out her despair by working on something.

It was a new design for Norn's weapons, a replacement for the flimsy chain-kunai that she currently used. Verthandi and Skuld were, while incredibly useful, not strong enough to survive the theoretical stresses of Valkyria Mode for long periods.

These new weapon designs would-

"Blake."

The catgirl turned around, seeing Norn standing in the doorway and holding her scroll.

"…..Blake. Miss Penny wants to talk to you about something." The maid called over. "She says it is urgent."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office…._

"So. The events in the other world happened exactly as described." Ozpin inquired, as Cinder and Roman stood in front of his desk.

The pyromancer nodded shakily. "Y-yes. Exactly as….as we predicted."

"Cinder, you look like hell." Roman noted, offering her his hand. "Just sit down. I'll do the talking."

"….t-thanks, Roman. I…I barely handled seeing those events once…..let alone twice." Cinder choked slightly, shaking her head.

Ozpin sighed. "Can you confirm this, Torchwick?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Penny got gutted, the bots were hacked, Grimm were released…..the vision was right." The stylish man replied. "Right down to that Nikos girl getting shot through the heart."  
"I see." The headmaster closed his eyes, thinking briefly. "….our actions were successful, then.

The Awakening Initiative is no longer in force, effective immediately. We have successfully averted a potential series of events outlined in the incident seventeen years ago."

Roman exhaled, sounding relieved. "Heh. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, Oz. To think I don't have to worry about being eaten by a Griffon…."

"Thank Dust….." Cinder spoke up, looking happier now. "…I….I hope we did it. I hope we averted such a terrible future…."  
"To think that so much would be achieved, but at such high cost….." Ozpin noted, sighing. "But….we don't need to worry about it anymore.

Cinder, please contact the Antic Order and tell them the Initiative was a success. We need only contact them over the object in Professor Faust's basement. Torchwick, inform the rest of the staff. I will contact Qrow, Taiyang and everyone else involved in the Initiative.

I suspect that some, like Miss Nikos' mother, will be thrilled to hear our news."

"…regardless, I would still like to be attached to the school, in order to keep an eye on Miss Nikos. And her friends, of course."

Roman and Cinder turned around to see a tall, thin woman walk from out of the shadows. She appeared to be in her twenties, with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and vivid green eyes standing out from behind thin-rimmed spectacles. Her face, although young, seemed somewhat tired and exhausted.

Her attire consisted of a small white and gold breastplate, with a small, gold and red miniskirt with white greaves reaching to her knees and golden-red shoulder pads. She wore a red scarf around her neck, and a rectangular, black box was slung to her back by a leather strap.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"

"Ah. Miss Cassandra." Ozpin clapped his hands. "I was informed by the Order you would arrive soon. A pleasure to meet you in person."

Cassandra adjusted her glasses, nodding to Ozpin.

"A pleasure to meet you too. You must be the Ozpin I've heard so much about. Thank you for having me here.

I assure you, I will take advantage of the opportunity you have provided me."

* * *

 **END**


	27. Weiss Reacts to Squid Girl, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Squid Girl, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Jeez, last chapter was a turn-around, wasn't it? Poor Pyrrha, having to see herself get shot, everyone in general needing a stiff drink, and of course all that business with Ozpin and the Awakening Initiative- it'd make anyone want a break from seriousness! And that's just in our fic, we haven't even gone on about canon yet!**

 **So, here's a nice, fluffy, comedic anime for you to go watch (only the first season, I've never watched the undubbed second season)! Also, shameless shilling corner, if you haven't yet, go read my oneshot** **Aftermath** **, set after last chapter, because there's a TINY joke here that might make more sense if you read it. Also, Salem shows up in this chapter. Woo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd have an image song for Penny. (Dammit, I can't stop making dead person references. Whoops, spoiler!)**

 **Shinryaku Ika Musume/Squid Girl belongs to Masahiro Anbe.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Weiss! WEEEEEISS!" Yang shook the heiress roughly, giggling intensely. Weiss growled, trying to enjoy her cup of hot chocolate.

"…..what is it _now_ , Yang?"  
"It happened! It really happened!" The brawler declared happily. "Drop everything you have and look at _this_!"

She shoved a picture into Weiss' face, who made no attempt to catch it as it slipped onto the table in front of her. The heiress elbowed the brawler to move her away, glaring at her.

"Idiot! I was drinking something!"  
"Weiss, just look at it!"

"Fine! _Fine_!" The heiress snapped, yanking the picture up to glare at it. "What even is-"

She stopped as she processed exactly what she was seeing.

It was a picture of Jaune and Pyrrha, asleep, in the same bed. The former had his arm around the latter, and she was smiling, almost adorably, in her sleep. The knight's embrace seemed tight, as if he was attempting to keep her as close as possible.

"… _JAUNE ARC YOU PERVERT_ " Weiss roared indignantly, standing up and casting the picture aside. "I swear, of _all_ the _perverted_ things you could possibly do….do you have _no_ shame?! Do you have no SHAME?!"

"Hey, hey! Weiss!" Yang caught her by the shoulders. "Calm down! They didn't do anything! Nora checked when she took the picture! They both had their clothes on! Why do you think we just let them sleep?"

"….they…. _didn't_ -"  
"No! Of course not!" The brawler shrugged. "I mean, that's what everyone's been _dying_ for them to do already- and believe me, I _wrote_ the fics for it- but no. They didn't…..ride the midnight horse, so to speak."

Weiss immediately sat back down, blushing in embarrassment. "….I feel rather odd now."  
"Maybe because you're the one who had the perverted thoughts for once~" Yang pointed out with a smirk. "I didn't even say anything about Jauney-boy doing the dirty with her~ You're the one who jumped to conclusions this time! Anyway, they don't even have the guts to kiss, how would they do something like _that_?!"

"I-it was merely logical! C-completely _logical_! Weiss protested. "….s-shut up! I assumed nothing!"

Yang crossed her arms. "Alright, totally believe you. Hey, listen."  
"Listen yourself. I'm not in the mood." The heiress snapped irritably. "Not after last night."

"…yeah, nobody is." Yang admitted, plopping herself next to Weiss and her previous enthusiasm gone. "Why do you think Pyrrha slept in Jaune's bed last night? I heard she was freaking _crying_."

"I would be, if I were in her position." The heiress mused. "….to think that in another world, _that_ is what becomes of us….I can hardly imagine being without you or Ruby or even Blake, let alone being outright _murdered_ …."

The brawler nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Surprised Pyrrha hasn't gone all paranoid yet. _I_ had freaking nightmares about that, d'you believe? I mean, I know it's kinda weird, but…..it _is_ us there. I mean, we sound the same; except Ren- but we sound the same, look the same…..okay, maybe not _act_ the same, but…..it's kinda creepy.

I dunno. I kinda felt like giving you that picture would cheer you up a bit."  
"…..you did it to cheer me up?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, curious. Yang nodded with a small smile.

"Of course. What kind of big sister would I be? No way am I going to sit down and just cry over some other me losing her arm." The brawler chuckled. "Oh and, of course, I wanted you to see how _cute_ Pyrrha looks here! It's like seeing a puppy! Or a little kitten! I swear, I've never seen her smile like that before."

"Heh." Weiss scoffed. "Neither have I. Then again, she needs something like that after last night, we all do."  
"…which is why I was _going_ to suggest we watch something nice and light!" Yang cheered, smiling. Weiss cringed, knowing what Yang _usually_ meant by 'nice and light'.

"Oh for the love of _Dust_ , did you have to ruin the moment? We had a moment, Yang! A _moment_!"  
"Relax, it's not something bad!" The brawler shrugged. Weiss stared at her, disbelieving.

"What will it be? That stupid Rosario thing with all those perverted images? Much as I love you, Yang, I _don't_ share your tastes-"  
"Seriously, Weiss? First you assume Pyrrha did the deed with Jaune and _then_ you assume I was going to show you some fanservice-filled anime?" Yang tutted, her smirk returning to her face. "….my, my, Schnee. You're slipping on your standards."

The heiress, humbled, remained quiet. The brawler smirked as she produced a light disc with 'Shinryaku Ika Musume' written on it in black marker. "As I was saying, we were going to watch Squid Girl."  
"….that already sounds stupid and suspicious."

"No, no, trust me!" Yang flailed. "It's a good show! Trust me! You'll love it!"  
"…tch." Weiss crossed her arms, turning her nose up literally. "…..fine, I'll take your word for it.

 _But_ if it seems perverted, I _will_ personally _end_ you. Even the writers of that blasted show wouldn't be able to think up the end I have most fitting for you, Yang."  
"Well, they already had me arrested, framed me for assault, took my not-girlfriend away, cut my arm off, turned me into a depressive bedridden invalid and made me not care about Rubes all that much." The brawler shrugged. "Short of killing me, I can't see what they'd do."  
"I'll shave your hair off."

Yang fiercely glared at Weiss. "You wouldn't _dare_ , _Schnee_."

* * *

 _Episode 1_

"Squid Girl, Emissary of the Sea." Weiss' eyes narrowed. "Oh, I can smell the _antic_ s already…."

Yang chuckled. "Oh, you don't even _know_ the half of it."  
"….and why does this girl sound so familiar?" The heiress noted. "She sounds…..familiar. What was that girl's name, that…..what….Meduka Kanami? Whatever, her.

And SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID SEA PUNS! WHY?!"

"Invading from the sea but you think that there's only a few thousand humans on the planet." Yang closed her eyes, laughing. "Ah, Ika, if only you knew."  
"…having to work to make up the debt? So much for invading." The heiress scoffed. "She really should've thought _that_ one through….

This boy, he really _is_ a glutton for punishment!"

Yang tilted her head. "I wonder how she keeps her hair so perfect if she uses it like tentacles…."  
"That'll be the day, when I see _Yang Xiao Long_ jealous of someone else's hair…." Weiss muttered aside irritably. "…and seriously? Is she that much of a ditz that she fell for a fake squid hat and a bunch of-ARE YOU SERIOUS IS SHE SERIOUSLY MOURNING IT?!"  
Yang chuckled. "It's cute, in a way."  
"I'm not sure I'd agree." Weiss retorted. "…good Dust, _Chizuru_?! What kind of eldritch beast is she?! She just…. _chopped her tentacles in pieces!_ "  
"Well, we know who wears the pants in the Aizawa family." The brawler remarked blithely. "...and this, kids, is why you never piss off the quiet ones.

It's always them or the nice ones. They're ones to watch out for. Why do you think Pyrrha's so dangerous?"  
"I'm not sure it's because she's nice to her enemies, Yang."

 _Episode 2_

"…how irritating." Weiss grumbled. "Is she seriously being this petty over him not being like her? Good Dust…..she risked a child's life! What kind of idiocy-?!"  
"This is before she got nicer. Slightly." Yang shrugged. "…awww, she got all tsundere about saving their life. That's cute. Remind you of anyone~?"  
"S-shut up! I've said this enough t-times to get it into your t-thick skull, I-I'm not a tsundere! Idiot!" Weiss snapped, crossing her arms and turning away, huffing. "…..what kind of immature fool does she think she is?! That's not how a birthday works!"  
"I feel a little sorry for her sometimes." The brawler admitted, smiling. "She looks like she's never had friends before.

I mean, I can't _blame_ them, but…."  
"…well, if she has to deal with Chizuru, I can understand why she'd think they want to eat her…." Weiss mused. "…..but that's still really messed up.

Heh. Squid ink cake. I can't imagine someone would like that too much…."  
Yang giggled. "…..she gets so cute around firecrackers. And then she does _that_."

"Birthdays are _not celebrated more than once a year_! Good Dust, is she really this much of a ditz?" The heiress muttered. "…oh Dust. Sanae already irritates me.

Stupid, shameless pervert! PERVERT!"  
"And I think Sanae's my new favourite." Yang remarked, whistling. "She's just _so_ hilariously obsessed…"  
"I already have to deal with Velvet here, I don't want to see some other deviant pervert drooling over pictures of some squid person!" The heiress snapped. "At least Sanae doesn't push her face into her chest and gush about her having a flat chest, thank Dust for that!"

"Yeah. People like mature women in that respect, anyway." Yang remarked, smirking. "Why do you think all the fanart's of me and Pyrrha, anyway?"  
"Mature? How can you call yourself mature?!" The heiress stared at her in disbelief.

 _Episode 3_

Yang smirked. "We should totally do something like that, walking around in a cemetery to find ghosts."  
"I'd rather not." Weiss muttered. "You'd probably set some sort of perverted antic up so you'd have an excuse to have Blake hold you or something."  
"Hey, hey, don't knock it 'till you try it." The brawler chided her softly. "I want to spend more time with Blake, anyway."

"That's surprisingly un-perverted of you."

Yang sighed, sounding surprisingly down. "…..well, it's the truth, I guess. I kinda….have feelings for Blake."

Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously. "…you're in love with Blake? Well, that changes things. I always thought you were just flirting with her because….well, you're _you._ "  
"I mean…..I dunno, okay?" The brawler muttered. "…..it's hard to talk about this kinda stuff! It's funny when it happens to other people! It's hard when it's you who gets it…."  
Weiss nodded, understanding her perfectly. "….fair enough. You want to talk about it later?"

"…..yeah." Yang smiled at her. "I'd like that. Anyway, enough seriousness. We're watching this because we're trying to get over the seriousness, no?

Besides, this isn't one of those self-help columns."

To prove her point, she raised a newspaper with a column labelled 'Ask Auntie Salem', with an image of a ridiculously pale woman with black where the whites of her eyes should've been and red irises, presumably as the eponymous 'Auntie Salem'. Underneath, there were letters to her asking for advice of various types, and her responses seemed, if somewhat ominous and cynical, fitting.

"…..well, that was fun while it lasted." The heiress sighed. "Fair enough.

…of course. Of _course_ she's afraid of killer whales. And _of course she mistakes the inflatable_ -how is this girl even supposed to take over the surface world if she can't even tell the difference between a living animal and a _swimming prop_?!"

Yang shrugged. "She _really_ didn't think it through. You'll see what I mean."  
"….good Dust. How is this Nagisa person even _afraid_ of her?!" Weiss cried in disbelief. "And don't get happy, you idiot! How does that even work?! Even her tentacle antics barely hurt a _child_!"

Yang held a finger up. "Well, technically, if she got serious, she could probably beat them all into pulp.

It's just, y'know, Chizuru's stronger and Ika's too tsundere to actually act properly like an invader."

"And she calls herself an invader." Weiss scoffed dismissively. "I'm disappointed, a little. I hope she actually _acts_ more like a proper ink-OH FOR THE LOVE OF DUST SHE GOT ME DOING IT"

"Ink-vading really is difficult work for punning." Yang sighed, shaking her head. Weiss grumbled.

"She makes more puns than you do!"  
"….you know, I'm not my voice actress." The brawler pointed out, frowning. "…I don't make puns that much. Even in canon. Seriously. Shocking, I know!"

* * *

 _Episode 4_

"Ten thousand yen, and she spends it on shrimp instead of trying to get out of the debt she's stuck herself in." Weiss muttered. "Perfect. Well, at least we met a bigger glutton than you."  
"Man, all that shrimp…." Yang looked impressed. "I'm hungry now."

Weiss looked disgusted. "Sanae….why. Just…. _why_. Why would you even….that's….WHY?!"  
"Girl's got to try to get her girl to notice her, no?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "I'm even impressed. A little.

Maybe if I dressed up like a big tuna…"  
"Don't you _dare_ , Yang! Don't you _dare_." Weiss glared at her, before turning back to the screen. "…..wonderful. Well….it seems this venture into hospitality….didn't go wrong, actually. That's genuinely surprising.

Well, it's not _completely_ going wrong. What…"  
"Boo!" Yang gave it a thumbs down. "Not enough anti-oh, all is forgiven, never mind!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SQUID GIRL HER HEAD IS NOT A SHRIMP" The heiress shrieked. "COME ON! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A DITZ?!

…..and why would this idiot believe anyone would fall for _that_ fake?! Well, apart from the _original herself_!"  
Yang chuckled. "You're taking this way too seriously."

"That's because everyone in this blasted anime seems to be a bunch of fools!" The heiress snapped. "….oh, of _course_ she's a pretty girl underneath that mask! As if the contrast couldn't get any worse!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. She's got nothing on me~"  
"You're a narcissist, she isn't. She already has _that_ on you."  
"Touché, Weiss. Touché."

 _Episode 5_

"Cindy Campbell." Weiss thought carefully. "I've heard that name somewhere before….and that voice, too…."  
Yang frowned. "Well, I know where I'm telling the Antic Order to check next."  
"Good Dust, no. Dust forbid they get _hypnotism_ powers like that…." Weiss grumbled. "To think she hypnotised her into thinking she was an alien because she wanted her to _be_ an alien…..that's just out of line.

….of course, she snaps out of it for shrimp. Why am I not surprised?"  
"I'd totally do it like that for food." Yang remarked, chuckling. "…..ohohohoho, this is hilarious!"  
"….wonderful. Well, she'd be right about school being a military institution if she went to _our_ school." The heiress conceded. "As it is, _that_ school is nothing like Beacon.

…..is she mad? Why would you _feed someone who's allergic to shrimp some shrimp_?!"

"Like you said, _ditz_." Yang pointed out.

Weiss tilted her head. "…mini Squid Girl. Huh. This ought to be interesting."  
"Isn't that cute?" The brawler pointed out. "That's cute! She's just training her to do stuff! Like a puppy! Only she's a squid.

You know, I always wondered where Chizuru and Takeru were during this sequence."  
"You raise an excellent….Eiko?" Weiss blinked. "Eiko…..no. Eiko….she didn't just…."

Yang sniffled slightly. "…..y-yeah. This part…..this part of the episode is really sad."

"…she'll outlive her…that's…..I don't even…." The heiress shook her head. "…..why would they…"  
"It throws a little drama into it….." The brawler admitted, looking a little teary. "….at least that was just an alternate universe thing."  
"….I still can't believe they did something like that." Weiss muttered, blinking. "….I-I'm not crying!"  
"I-It's okay to cry, Weiss, it's a sad moment-"  
"D-don't say stuff like that! Y-you don't sound like Yang! You sound like someone completely different!"

 _Episode 6_

"We should really watch Kamen Rider one of these days. I heard Double's pretty good." Yang mused as the Kamen Rider parody played out on screen. "…heh. I'd totally root for the _kaijin_. If they weren't, you know, horribly murdering people."  
"…..that's just completely wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to start." Weiss muttered. "…good Dust, Squid Girl, can you be more of a ditz to not figure out that she _isn't_ the real deal? She's not even wearing the same kind of mask!"

Yang sighed. "Ah, the one thing I actually _am_ jealous of Ika for. I wish I actually knew how to do all that maths….."  
"If you studied, maybe you wouldn't be having this issue!" Weiss snapped. "You basically throw the books in a cupboard and forget they exist!"  
"It's not my fault they're all boring!" Yang protested. "…..but seriously, I'm so jealous! And I wish I could read squid language…..hieroglyphics….whatever those squiggles are, so I could figure out how she does it!"  
The heiress rolled her eyes, sighing dismissively. "No such thing as a free lunch, so they say-

Oh _wonderful_. So now they think…..this is _your_ doing, isn't it?"  
"Hey, I didn't write the episode!" The brawler pointed out. "But, you know….Nagisa getting saved by Goro and now everyone's thinking about this love dodecahedron…..

Hey! Eiko, don't knock around Sanae! She makes it more interesting with her cute clinginess!"  
"I would not call that _cute_ , Yang!" Weiss snapped. "Then again, you help Velvet kidnap me!"

"Hey, I defend you from Velvet!" The brawler retorted. "I'll have you know I am an _ardent_ White Rose shipper! And a huge Arkos shipper, too! I would never support some other ship!"  
Weiss' eyes narrowed. "Well, isn't _that_ comforting. Well-"

"Hey, guys!" Ruby called as she walked in, waving at Weiss and Yang. "…..where were you guys? You missed it! I swear, I've never seen Pyrrha smile like _that_ before-"  
"We know, Ruby." The brawler pointed out, holding up the picture Nora had taken. "Hey, Blake's with you, right?"  
"Yeah?" The catgirl herself strolled in after Ruby. "What?"  
"You should totally sit down with us and finish the rest of Squid Girl with us!"

Weiss looked pleadingly to Ruby. "For the love of Dust, at least sit here so I can _survive_ Yang a while longer…."

"…..sure." The reaper settled down between Weiss and Yang, wrapping her arm around the former. "Oooh, what episode?"  
"We're just about to start seven."

Blake rubbed her hands. "So the best episodes are coming up. Brilliant."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "So the antics begin."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Next time, the second half of the episodes! And then after that, we will be doing School Plays! Isn't that just brilliant?**

 **Also, there, Salem showed up in the Reactsverse, now stop asking. *smirk***

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	28. Weiss Reacts to Squid Girl, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Squid Girl, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Alright, ladies and gents, it's that time again, when I need ideas for what I wanna write. You guys seem to want a Kamen Rider series. Gaim is the biggest suggestion, but I'd like to put it to a vote! After you're done reading this chapter, go check my profile for a vote on which Kamen Rider series we should feature! Anyway, enough of this agonising, let us get on with the chapter!**

 **Also, praise Auntie Salem.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have a grasshopper Faunus Kamen Rider-esque character.**

 **Squid Girl/Shinryaku Ika Musume belongs to Masahiro Anbe.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Oh, let the antics begin." Weiss muttered irritably as the other two members of Team RWBY showed up.

Ruby looked over to Yang. "When _did_ Nora find the time to snap a picture of those two?"  
"She said she just found Pyrrha in Jaune's bed, snuggled up to him when she woke up." The brawler explained. "As a member of the Antic Order, she felt the need to catch such a picture!

And now we have convenient blackmail material~"

Weiss sighed. "Make up your mind, Yang? Are you supposed to be a cool big sister? A perverted troll? A shipper on deck who wants her best friends to be happy?"  
"Maybe I'm all three~" The brawler giggled. "Maybe I'm a cool big sister who ships her friends together and just happens to be a bit of a perv~"  
Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "…I refuse to believe it's just a 'bit' of a perv!"  
The brawler held up a finger, wagging it as if she were a parent admonishing a child. "Not the one who assumed Jaune and Pyrrha were doing the horizontal hula, or forging the moaning statue, or donning the velvet hat-"

"L-let that go already!" The heiress snapped, embarrassed. "It was a slip! A stupid slip!"

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "You've been saving those up, haven't you, Yang?"  
"Been saving these up for a _while_. It feels good to let it all out~"  
Weiss grumbled. "If we can have enough discussion about what our friends technically didn't actually do and what I _thought_ they did and actually _watch_ this stupid anime, then we would have ended this discussion a long time ago!"

Yang shrugged. "I'm sorry! I've just _got_ to milk the fact that you actually thought something perverted where I didn't for once~"

"Whatever!" The heiress snapped. "Just s-start the stupid episode! We've blathered on enough and the joke's getting old! Just finish this thing already!"

Ruby nodded, settling down next to Weiss. "Hey, you guys hear about the play they're organising in a week or so? Any of you signing up for that?"  
"No, and I already feel dread about it!" The heiress snapped. "Whatever. Just get the stupid episode already!

I swear, with all the blathering we do, we could spend more of it doing something _productive_!"

Yang scoffed. "Please. Shipping our friends together _is_ productive.

It makes them happy, me happy, and everyone around them happy! And, of course, I get to win all my bets with-"  
"JUST SHUT UP AND PLAY THE EPISODE!"

The brawler sighed, shaking her head. "I swear, Weiss, you're so impatient. Just a little blathering won't kill you, but fine, since you asked…."

Blake shrugged. "She seems snippier than usual today. What happened while I was gone?"  
"It's a _long_ story, but Weiss'll kill me if I tell it~"  
"Like I said, Yang, I'll just _shave your hair off_."  
The brawler clenched her fists. "…..you don't want to test me, girl, and you know it! You even touch one hair on my head and I will show you _all_ kinds of suffering! Or, of course, I can always just leak a ton of secrets about you and make you a laughingstock until my hair grows back better than before~"

"….tch." Weiss growled. "Fine! Just…just turn on the stupid show!" She threw her hands up, clearly defeated and unable to come back with a suitable threat, having exhausted her truest threat to Yang's beauty.

Smirking, the brawler triumphantly unpaused the video.

* * *

 _Episode 7_

"Ah, Nagisa." Weiss clapped. "At last, I can finally sympathise with you. You actually want to put a halt to all these antics!"

Yang frowned. "How could you enjoy someone like that? She sounds boring!"  
"And she went straight back to delusional again." The heiress sighed, sounding a little disappointed at the loss of one of her potential comrades in antic aversion. "…wonderful."

Ruby giggled. "She's so cute! She's just like my Weiss~"  
"I am nothing like that! D-don't compare me to her, p-pervert!" The heiress cried in protest, blushing.

Blake tilted her head. "Well, actually, as far as I know, Ika's pretty _tsuntsun_ herself….and….oh, here come the Three Stooges."  
"Hey, that joke's not for another episode!" Yang pointed out. "…..although, you have a point. They act like a bunch of buffoons. And they have the literal cure to cancer! Such wasted talent…."  
"One might say that about you and the Antic Order…." Weiss muttered aside. "…seriously, all that talent at planning and inventing and you waste it on pranking people and forcing them into relationships…."  
Yang shrugged at that. "That's not wasted talent, that's talent being put to _very_ good use~"  
"You could call it that if you want." Weiss quickly retorted. "It's still stupidly deluded.

….Well, you're quick to sell her out, Eiko! Guess profit really is the only thing you can count on in this world."

"Like a normal human could really do the job of a girl with eight arms to do stuff with." Blake muttered. "And on that note, I should give Norn some robotic octopus arms. You know, to maximise efficiency."  
"Wouldn't all those arms just get in her way?" Weiss inquired. "….of course. She's good at _everything_ but actually _invading_.

Modern major generals everywhere may eat their hearts out.

 _Episode 8_

"Huh. So she _can_ get sick." Weiss noted. "Interesting."

Yang sighed nostalgically. "This reminds me of when I took care of Blakey here~"

"Oh, I remember that." The heiress nodded in agreement. "…..it was an absolute _shocker_ you could actually take care of someone correctly, you know."  
"Hey, I'm a big sister! It comes with the package~" The brawler boasted. "I'm just good at taking care of people! In my own way, most of the time~"  
"I would remind you _what_ your own way tends to be, but I have no illusions about your thoughts on it." Weiss muttered irritably. "Anyway, I must….congratulate you on being able to take care of Blake so well."  
"You say that, but I can't remember a thing…." Blake sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "…that fever must've really taken it out of me."

Yang chuckled hurriedly, waving it off. "Well, i-it was nothing, really! I just did what any good friend would, eh? Let's not talk about that right now, eh?"

'… _.they did something while she was sick, I know it.'_ The heiress noted as she turned her attention back to the screen. _'…perhaps something to do with Yang's crush or something…..tch._

 _Doesn't matter.'_

"I'm a little jealous…." Ruby whimpered. "I wish I could build sandcastles like that one…..it looks so realistic…"  
Weiss shook her head. "I never understood the fun of making sandcastles, personally."  
"Well, your family's rich enough to make real ones….." The brawler retorted. "…..and they're right, it really does look like poo.

…..and oh _Dust_ with those _tentacles_ it looks so _wrong_!"  
"...t-tch…..she looks so…..sad…." Weiss noted, shaking her head and turning away, huffing. "I-I don't want to hug that s-stupid ditz! Especially now, when she l-looks so devastated about losing that umbrella..."  
"It's okay." Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "You can find things cute too~"

"D-don't say it like that!"

 _Episode 9_

"It seems this game of ding-dong ditch just went horribly wrong." Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "…and how does it end up with her getting a new friend? Is this girl like my sister or something?"

Yang laughed. "Ohohohoho…..so paranoid she even thinks Chizuru's going to kill her just for having friends.

I'd _kill_ to have a reputation like that."

"It would never work for you." The heiress remarked. "You're far too lax. And perverted. Did I mention that?"  
"Well, you must've called me a pervert at least ten times this chapter already….." The brawler mused.

"…odd girl. Good Dust, isn't _that_ an understatement!" Weiss declared. "…..and here we go with Sanae _again_."

Yang stared at the screen."Hey, yandere fight! Yandere fight! I'm placing bets on the cute one!"  
"…the obsession those two have with this squid person seems overly Velvet-like….." Weiss grumbled. "It's disturbing! Doesn't that Cindy woman have anything _else_ to do apart from stalking her?!"  
Blake shrugged. "Well, she thinks she's an alien, so it's fair play, I guess. It _is_ her job to find aliens, anyway…."  
"Oh, of course, invisibility bullets!" Weiss snapped. "Why would you tell the _stalker pervert girl_ about _invisibility bullets_?!"

Yang took out a notepad, writing the idea down. "…..well, Fuyuki's going to want to hear those ideas…."  
"P-Put that thing away!" The heiress cried. "…and of course she falls for a gun with the 'majesty of an invader'! Why in the name of all that is good in this blessed world would you _willingly_ want to shoot yourself in the face with a gun to test it out?!

Well, at least she had the good sense to make them test it out for themselves!"

Blake scratched her chin, thinking carefully. "...in hindsight, designing a gun that buffs your majesty to look _like a gun_ doesn't work too well as a design decision…."

* * *

 _Episode 10_

"….She can't make dummies but she can draw ridiculous drawings like those." Weiss muttered. "Of course, _she_ would make herself look like some sort of sea monster…."

Yang sighed dreamily. "I wish I had skills like that…..then I could draw better fanart.

Then I could show you guys all the lovely fanart of Rubes and Weiss I drew~"  
"Have you no _end_ to your depravity?!" The heiress snapped. "Why would you draw art like _that_ of your own sister?!"

Ruby simply blushed, remaining quiet. "Eheheheh….."

"S-shut up! T-that's not funny!" Weiss snapped. "And w-what's wrong with her, making a little child wet the bed out of fear?! Does she have no end to her stupidity?!"

Blake looked surprised. "Huh. She just told Sanae to knock it off…..and she did. That's impressive, for a yandere-type like her."  
"If only it worked so well for our Velvet…" The heiress muttered. "Wait….wait….and now they're making us feel sad for her?!

T-tch….on one hand, she really deserves it for being such a pervert…..but on the other…s-she seems so…NO! I refuse to be made sad by the rightful comeuppance of this perverted stalker!"  
Yang giggled. "So you will, Weiss. So you _will_."

"….and of course, she just snaps back when it's all over! Perfect and convenient." The heiress sighed irritably, rubbing her temples. "Well, at least she stopped crying.

…..aren't tentacles unfair in baseball?"  
Blake shrugged. "Hey, I don't think there's a rule about those. Then again, it's not every day you get a girl who has tentacles for hair playing, right?"  
"…I reiterate. How can a ditz like this get away with attempting to force herself upon the world as an invader from the sea?!" Weiss cried. "She can play sport, play music, do complicated maths, but she cannot for the life of her _do something with all of her skills_!"

The brawler shrugged. "Well, Chizuru exists, so it's not like she'd be going unopposed…."

"Still!" Weiss maintained her point. "It's not as if there aren't some things she could apply her skills to…"

Ruby sighed, frowning. "I feel so sorry for her, really. To think she wants to do so much and she just doesn't have the skills…"

 _Episode 11_

"…Johnny and Depp. Subtle." Yang remarked drily, looking aside. "….say, this whole skit seems creepier than usual…."  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "Well, ghosts exist, but come on! It's probably stocked away in a shed-

WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT POOR DOLL"  
The brawler chuckled. "Oh, poor Chizuru! They think she's an alien now…."

Blake simply nodded in agreement. "She'd certainly have to be one to hit like she does. She just _chops their clothes_ in half! How does that even work?"  
"Hehehehehe…if only we could-OW!" Yang cried out, as Weiss slapped her on the back of the head.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" The heiress warned her irritably. "Perhaps they'd get _farther_ if they didn't use such stupid methods!

Invisible fly? _Invisibility_ _suits_?! What are they, the Antic Order?!"  
"I dunno. They seem like a bunch of amateurs." Yang pointed out, shrugging. "If they were really one of us, they'd be better at pranking people-"  
"Oh, do _not_ give me that spiel about being _professionals_ again, you people clearly are _not_!" Weiss retorted. "…and WHAT KIND OF AN INVADER ACTS SO LAZY ABOUT A SIMPLE HILL?!"  
Ruby pouted. "Well…..that hill _does_ seem kinda steep…."  
"That's barely a _hill_! You could climb one that size easy!"

The brawler crossed her arms, smirking. "And you could hardly climb one yourself! You're all skin and bones anyway~!"

"N-Nonsense! Of course I could g-get up a hill easily! I could run up one all day long!"

Blake just snickered, trying to hide her amusement at _Weiss_ outlasting any of them at any sort of physical activity, save expressing her anger.

"W-what are _you_ laughing at?!"

"Nothing….snrk."

"Oh, and a girl who can destroy walls can't deal with a little snake? Or a bear?!" The heiress continued her rant. "….so much for- oh for the _love_ of-! Sanae, how desperate are you?!"  
"Well, she did dress up like a giant shrimp to get Ika to eat her…..if you know what I mean~" Yang pointed out, smirking again. Weiss just glared at her.

"And you weren't willing to dress like a giant…..no, no, I won't go that far." The heiress held herself back. "…..no."  
Blake raised an eyebrow. "Huh? When have you _ever_ held yourself back from insulting Yang?"  
"….let's just say she and I have a mutual understanding about something you don't need to know about just yet." Weiss explained calmly, nodding to Yang ever so slightly.

She nodded back, understanding what Weiss had done.

Ruby, meanwhile, looked completely lost. "Huh? What's going on?"

"…..it doesn't matter, Ruby. Let's just finish watching this show."

 _Episode 12_

"…that's not how 3D TELEVISIONS WORK!" Weiss snapped, irritated for the umpteenth time. "They do _not_ make things real! And for the love of Dust, WHY, Sanae?!"  
Blake nodded slowly. "Well, you've got to give her credit for determination. If only she placed it in being manly….."  
"Oh, _here_ we go…Nagisa runs away….and Chizuru just breaks out the noh mask! How is _anyone_ even fooled?! They can't even see her face!"

Ruby frowned. "Awww…..all of her squid abilities just…..went. That's actually a little sad."  
"…I feel sorry for the poor girl now." The heiress grumbled. "Not enough that I'd forgive her _ridiculous_ amount of ditziness…..and to think she'd just leave.

Good Dust….I think I'm tearing up slightly. I mean…..what? Tch. I'm happy they're rid of her! N-not that I care, or anything!"

The reaper giggled, squeezing her tightly. "Awww…..you're so adorable when you get like that~"  
"S-shut up!" Weiss blushed, shuddering in her hug. "…..why do you have to be so embarrassing…."

Yang frowned. "Awww…they seem so sad without her. See? Antics are a healthy thing for friendship!"

"Yes, because being shoved into a maid costume is _such_ an enjoyable thing."

"Well, if I recall, correctly, _you're_ the one who won the Antic War for our sakes~" The brawler reminded her, smirking. The heiress blanched as she remembered that she had _indeed_ won.

"…..w-what…..no. Impossible. I…..I refuse to believe it! I refuse to admit that I-I actually _helped_ advance y-your stupid pervert antics!"

"Like or not, you still did~"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "And she just cut off all her hair? And what happened to her puns? What happened to ink-vading?

…..this whole 'losing her powers' thing must've hit her hard."  
Weiss shook her head. "Even that Takeru child seems devastated. …..perhaps there's slightly more merit in this antic thing than I admitted earlier. _Slightly_ , Yang, and don't you _dare_ look so smug!"  
"…..these fools don't know how to do their job right!" Blake snapped, finally irritated herself. "And _now_ they brought on a whirlpool!"

Weiss' eyes widened. "…no way. They're not going to drown Eiko, right? This isn't that kind of….

No! Don't you _dare_ drown on me! …..yes! YES! Grow your tentacles back and….YES! The Squid Girl we know and love has returned! At last!"  
"So you _do_ like her after all!" Yang clapped. "You admitted it! Hah!"  
"I don't care! At least they didn't drown! Everything is _exactly_ as it should be, now! Not with this stupid sad and depressing stuff….." Weiss muttered. "There, are you happy now? I like her antics. _Like_ them. See? I can admit stuff!"  
"Then admit you like antics."  
"…I HATE YOU."

Blake sighed. "Well, it was good while that lasted. Oh well.

So. That was a nice change of pace from last night….."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Fair change. I…..actually had to take a moment to get over how that ended.

…but, uh, let's not talk about that, right? It'll just make us sad again! Oh….right! Right! I remember what I was going to say apart from the whole Pyrrha thing."

Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously. "You mean we missed something?"  
"Ozpin came out and said that we had two new people!" The reaper declared. "One of them was some new professor woman…..Cassandra, I think her name was. She looked kinda like Professor Goodwitch, only….uh….kinda thinner, I guess?

The other one was a new student. Rook Leblanc, I think his name was. Yeah, Rook Leblanc!"

"Huh. I recall Winter talking about some guy called Rook….and she seemed pretty happy when they called his name out." Blake remembered carefully. "….hm. You know anyone called Rook, Weiss?"  
"Doesn't ring a bell." The heiress shook her head. "…anyway, we should…..get downstairs and get to finding out about all this.

As for that play…..I'm dreading it already. Who's writing it?"  
"Oh. Professor Fall."  
"…..we're _doomed_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a** _ **very**_ **late chapter from me! I apologise! Anyway, next chapter is Weiss Reacts to School Plays!**

 **And I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts, reviews and comments, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	29. Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the newest zany chapter of Weiss Reacts! Finally, the chapter about school plays nobody asked for, from the fic that not all that many people seem to read! Heheheheh…..I might've lied, a little, about this being an original play from Cinder. You'll see what I mean in a minute. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! I've got stuff to do, ships to support and keep alive, crossovers to tease and never follow up on, and pasta to gorge myself upon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have a Carnival Phantasm-esque spinoff already.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _A classroom in Beacon…._

"One vote for Pyrrha." Cinder added another notch under the name 'Pyrrha Nikos', which currently had nine black notches underneath. Her name was next to 'Weiss Schnee', 'Winter Schnee' and 'Yang Xiao Long', written in chalk on the green board.

Most of the teams of the year were gathered in Professor Fall's classroom to allocate roles for the school play they'd decided to run this year after a rather interesting meeting where Professor Faust had lamented the school's lack of 'cultured' entertainment and proposed that they start a school tradition of a school play in order to add some 'culture' to Beacon life.

Coming from the woman who spent her time messing with eldritch abominations and hunting down one in particular to turn into her awfully wedded husband, this should've been a warning sign. Especially when Cinder then volunteered a play for use. _Especially_ when everyone, bar Glynda- yes, even _Ozpin_ \- voted to use her play idea.

And so it was through this set of misfortunes that Weiss found herself irritated as she watched the board, forced to sit through this indignity on a lovely morning she could be spending doing literally anything else.

"…you know, I'm not an expert on theatre, but I'm pretty sure Professor Fall never wrote….what is this again….oh, right, _Romeo and Juliet_." The heiress pointed out, looking to Blake.

The catgirl thought carefully. "Apparently it's her own…. _special_ adaptation."  
"Tch. I would expect that Professor Fall would claim credit for it anyway, knowing her." Weiss muttered. "This ought to be rather irritating. And what person in their right mind would pick _Yang_ for the role of _Juliet_?!"

Cinder ticked off one more vote, adding the brawler's total up to ten. "One vote for Yang."

Yang had her arms crossed, sighing. "You think you're the only one who's pissed? Of _course_ Ren put me up to being Juliet! Besides, I'm totally a Romeo-type person."  
"Hey, I just want Pyrrha and Jaune to kiss on stage!" Nora cried, clapping happily. "That's why I put Pyrrha up! Then we'd actually _get_ something happen!"  
"….and of course, _Velvet_ put me up to being Juliet because _she_ wants to be Romeo." The heiress closed her eyes, irritated. "What a turn of events indeed…."

"W-wait!" The spearmaiden stared at them in shock, blushing. "W-what do you mean I have to kiss Jaune?!"

"Uh, didn't you know? It's your big scene~" Yang grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "Me and the Arkos Club here have been _waiting_ to put you up to it~"

Nora brandished her own 'Number One Arkos Fan' badge, smirking. "When it doesn't work the first five times, try a _sixth_!"

"….p-please! Put your hands down!" Pyrrha frantically cried, her hands flailing about. "D-don't make me Juliet! I-I'm not ready for t-that yet!"

"Sheesh, getting touchy about kissing her boyfriend in public." Yang rolled her eyes. "…..you're kidding me, right?"

"Alright." Cinder capped off her pen, counting up the votes. "…..five votes for Weiss."

The heiress sighed in relief. "Well, at least I'm not it."

"Six votes for Winter."  
Winter smiled politely, exhaling.

"Eleven votes for Pyrrha." The pyromancer read off, meriting yet another relieved sigh from the spearmaiden. "…..aaaand twelve votes for the lucky winner, Yang. It's official, our play's Juliet is Yang Xiao Long!"  
"W-what?!" The brawler stared at the board in shock. "A-are you kidding me?! How did it backfire on me?! How did _Pyrrha_ or _Winter_ not win?! _REN!_ "

Somewhere behind her, a bunch of boys and girls with 'Arkos Fan' badges sighed disappointedly. The gunslinger merely smirked, tapping the desk in front of him with his finger.

"Just as planned."

"Y-you set me up! H-how could you, Ren?!"

"I-I wouldn't be able to handle d-doing….that….." Pyrrha admitted, twiddling her fingers shyly.  
"E-excuse you?!" The brawler protested. "You're the one who doesn't want to kiss your boyfriend! I'm not _born_ to be a Juliet! Y-you're more lady-like than me!"  
"H-he's not my boyfriend! Y-yet! A-and….I don't…." She looked down, a little embarrassed. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Oh for-didn't I already give you a pep-talk about this, Pyrrha?! Seriously, you shared a _bed_ with him and you're not even prepared to kiss the guy?!"

"T-that's different and you know it!"  
"And here I was, thinking Pyrrha would be _better_ than this!" Weiss snapped, before sighing. "Well, whatever. It seems even _she_ is vulnerable to the idiot pervert-"  
"And now it's time to nominate our Romeo!" Cinder declared with a clap. "Before we begin-"  
"Blake."  
"I nominate Blake."  
"Put Blake up for it."

"What?!" The catgirl's eyes widened. "D-don't tell me you're all-"

"Anyone else want to nominate someone for the role of Romeo?" The pyromancer looked around.

Ren frowned, rubbing his chin. "No point putting Jaune in that position, if Pyrrha's not Juliet…yeah, my vote's on Blake."  
Velvet sighed from the back row. "…no point in me signing up now, not if we don't even get to do stuff with Weiss….."

Cinder smiled, ticking something off on a notepad.

"It's settled. Blake Belladonna will play our Romeo!"

Jaune finally walked into the room, looking around as he returned from the bathroom. "Huh? What did I miss? Did I end up getting forced into-"  
"No, no." Weiss remarked, smiling as Blake and Yang looked shocked at the nominations of themselves. "It seems you won't need to be worrying about it."

"Well, I'll take care of the rest of the casting later! You guys can all go now!" Cinder cheerily announced. "Have a nice day, everyone!"

"What…..why…." Blake was stunned as everyone else stood up to leave. "Me….Yang….what?!"

Weiss rubbed her temples. "This is going to end well, I sense it-wah!"  
Her arm was suddenly grabbed by Yang, who looked desperate.

"Weiss, remember when you said you'd talk with me about that _thing_? Yeah, we're talking about it _now_."  
"W-wait! I've got to-wah!" Weiss was yanked off by the brawler before Ruby could ask them where they were going.

"Hey! Weiss!" The reaper reached after her. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

* * *

 _Outside the classroom…._

When Yang was definitely sure Blake was not in earshot and there were no Antic Order listening devices to pay attention to her, she plopped Weiss down on a bench, sitting next to her. The confident façade of the brawler had faded to reveal the more sensitive, nervous side she kept very well hidden.

"….what's the problem?" The heiress inquired, sighing as she dusted off her sleeve. Yang fiddled with her fingers, looking somewhat worried.

"Weiss, I-I want your advice. Y-you're always so confident with Ruby, right?"

"Well, I do find some of her more-"  
"Okay, good!" The brawler completed for her. "C-can you teach me? How to be more confident around Blake, I mean. I…..I mean, I kinda _do_ have feelings for her, and I-I need to play someone who does-"  
"For the love of-you, _Yang Xiao Long_ , are asking _me_ on advice on how to be confident?!" Weiss stared at her in disbelief. "Did I just get knocked out and wake up in some bizarre alternate world where I'm the confident one?!"

"Look, dammit, I'm serious about Blake!" Yang snapped, shaking her head. "I just think I'll screw it up and do something stupid during the play and make myself look like a fool because I'll do something like confess o-or-!"

"Enough!" Weiss grabbed her shoulders. "Yang! Enough! Quit panicking over Blake! Can't you even deal with something like this yourself?!"  
"Look…..I know, it's weird. I-I can just flirt with girls, guys, whoever, right? Long as they're cute." Yang admitted, running her hands through her hair. "I can even flirt with Blake….b-but….I-I've got to play someone who's _head-over-heels_ for her! And….well….I kinda _am_!

She makes me just….I dunno how to say it. It's…..you know how Pyrrha goes all googly and shy when she's around Jaune? I feel like that with Blake." The brawler sighed, shaking her head. "That's why I flirt with her so much! It keeps me….not all stutter-y and stuff around her. T-that's why you've got to help me! I can't just flirt with her on stage! It'll make me look weird and not fit my role….

That's why I didn't want to be Juliet in the first place…."

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Look. You can always swap out of the play for someone else-"  
"No. No, I've got to do this." Yang declared, clenching her fist. "I'm not backing out. That's the coward thing to do."

"….it's because you don't want someone else to kiss Blake, isn't it." Weiss stared at her with a flat expression.

"T-that's none of your business!" The brawler snapped irritably. "Anyway! That's why I asked you to help me, o-otherwise I would've just backed out."

"…..well, you lack the confidence to talk to the one girl you really _do_ want to flirt with, but you have the stubbornness to keep on with this play." Weiss sighed. "…..very well then.

Look. We'll talk in the dorm later. For now, just…..keep calm and carry on, and I'll talk to Blake for you, alright? I just need to grab a few...things and talk to a few people."  
"D-don't tell her I have a crush on her!" The brawler implored. "Please!"

"…..as much as I want revenge for _all_ the times you've pranked me…..this one time, I'll let it go." The heiress sighed, smiling at her. "…just this once. I want revenge, I don't want to ruin your chances with her. But you _owe me hugely_ for this."

"…..t-thanks." Yang smiled back, sighing in relief. "I…..that means a lot, Weiss. Thanks, again. I'll tell Ren that you're off-limits while this is happening, if that's what you want."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Just…..don't you dare say a word to anyone. I won't say a word about Blake, you won't say a word about me lending you a hand.

Got it?"  
"…deal." The brawler extended a hand. "Let's shake on it. I promise, there's nothing in my hand."  
"…hmph. Fine." The heiress harrumphed, shaking her hand to accept her deal.

And so the deal was struck.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Winter….._

The lady hung back as the class poured out of the room, waiting for someone in particular, smiling as she remained in her seat.

She looked over to the back, where Rook was staring at the board pensively. It took him a few seconds to notice her, but when he did, his face immediately curled into a small smile.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Winter Schnee." Rook called over as he stood up to talk over to her. "Nice to see you, ma'am."

"I see you've finally joined us." The lady noted, returning the smile. "How has Beacon treated you thus far?"  
"The folks 'round here seem pretty nice." Rook remarked, exhaling. "Some girl called…..Coco, was it? She showed me 'round the place. Granted, she kept slappin' my backside and starin' at me like a hungry wolf at a flock o' sheep…..is that how you folks say hi 'round here?"

"Oh, she does that. " Winter waved it off, shaking her head. "I assume you met Espresso."  
"….Espresso? I thought her name was Coco."

"…..she has multiple personalities. We're not quite sure why. The one you must've met, we call her Espresso." She admitted. "Espresso has a habit of…..showing her appreciation for attractive people she meets. It's rather unfortunate, really. She is normally quite nice, even if she was…..doing what she did when I spoke to her…." Winter blushed slightly, trying to sweep the memory aside from her mind.

"…..if she bothers you, just give me a holler. I'll tell her to stop." The cowboy remarked, sounding more serious than usual. "…..she the only one?"  
"….there's Miss Xiao Long, too, but…..aside from her, you should be safe. And she has her…..nice side..." Winter thought carefully. "Do you have a team you're assigned to, by any chance?"

"…..team….turquoise? TRQS, last I heard. Boy, team names are all weird around here…." Rook explained. "They seem all like nice folks, though.

You know what this…..Antic Order thing's about?"

"O-oh! Um….I'll just….."

Rook and Winter looked to their left to see Jaune looking awkwardly between them, frowning. Winter's smile faded slightly when she saw him.

"Ah. Jaune. What can I do for you?"  
"I was actually going to talk to you, but…." The knight nodded to Rook. "I-I'll just, uh-"  
"This guy the one you were talking about on Lover's Day?" The cowboy pointed towards him. Winter nodded affirmatively, before looking to Jaune.  
"I'm deeply sorry. I've been a little rude to not introduce you.

Mister Leblanc, this is Jaune Arc. Jaune, this is Rook Leblanc, the new student."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." Tipping his hat towards him, the cowboy extended his hand to the knight. Jaune looked surprised as he shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet- wait, Lover's Day? Did you two….date?"  
Rook's eyes widened as he blushed slightly, pulling away. "Well, not technically. I kinda just…..sat next to her, is all. I meant nothin' by it. She looked lonely.

You must be the lucky guy she was yearnin' for, by the sounds of it. Course, you're going out with that famous athlete girl…..Pyrrha, right?"

Jaune blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "Hehehe…well…..I'm…..not so sure it would've worked out. A-and….n-not technically. I-I wouldn't call it _that_ yet…."

"I see." Rook studied him briefly. "…well. So, what're you here for?"  
"Well….I was going to ask if I could borrow Winter for a sec, but…." Jaune sighed. "It seems you two are busy right now, anyway.

I'll catch you later, Winter."

Looking somewhat guilty, the knight spared the lady one last look before walking off. When Jaune was out of earshot, Rook frowned.

"…..that ain't healthy, you know."  
"What isn't?"  
"…excuse me if I'm a little ignorant, on account of me not knowin' the full story, but…..don't you think you need to talk to him? You seemed okay with it until right now, but…

Again, I'm goin' to sound like some sort of miracle workin' newcomer, but…maybe you need to talk with him. Resolve this thing."

"…perhaps I…..am not as okay with…what happened, as I let on." Winter sighed, shaking her head. "….don't get me wrong, I do not have anything against Miss Nikos or Jaune, but….

…I'm going to need a moment. I'll speak with you later, Mister Leblanc. Have a good day."  
With that, the lady went out of the classroom at a brisk walk, leaving Rook behind as he sighed, shaking his head.

"….I feel bad leavin' her like that." The cowboy exhaled, adjusting his hat nervously. "…but, sometimes, ladies like her need their space…..

I'd better look into that Antic Order thing people keep talkin' about…."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, JNPR dorm…._

"Come on, Pyrrha! It'll be good for you!"

"I-I insist, Nora. I'm fine!" The spearmaiden cried out, shaking her head. "I d-don't-"  
Nora pouted. "Come _on_! Don't be a killjoy! You've got to sign up!"

"Look, I'm-"

Ren frowned, crossing his arms. "What's the harm in it? You're not playing Juliet, anyway."

Weiss burst in, looking in to see Ren and Nora cornering Pyrrha with what appeared to be flyers about Cinder's play.

"…..oh, what in the name of _Dust_ are you doing _now_?!"  
Nora turned to her, grinning. "We're trying to get Pyrrha to audition for the play!"  
"…..I thought we already picked Romeo and-"  
"No, Cinder wanted to call an audition for the other roles. Apparently she just wanted a couple with chemistry for the title roles." The gunslinger explained. "….and now Pyrrha's convinced she's going to end up kissing Jaune somehow if she auditions."  
"Professor Fall's directing the play!" Pyrrha complained, flailing. "O-Of course it's going to happen somehow! S-she's in the Antic Order! A-and I'm just not r-ready for it!"

"…..oh, for the love of _all_ that is HOLY!" Weiss snapped. "Monarch of Vale, to which we owe all our blessings, I do _not_ want to deal with this _today_!

Pyrrha, just do it. Everyone's doing it, and there's no harm in it. Besides, I'll sign up too. If Professor Fall tries any nonsense, I'll watch over you, got it?"

Ren scoffed. "You know that's not going to-"  
"Newspapers, Ren. _Newspapers_."  
"…damn it." The gunslinger cursed, shaking his head.

"…..ok." The spearmaiden exhaled, calming herself down. "…I'll…..audition for the play. Weiss, you'll watch my back, right? If Professor Fall tries anything? Please, I….I would rather not."

"…I ask again. _Where's_ the Pyrrha Nikos who's _not_ afraid of beating the stuffing out of her opponents in a fight?!" Weiss snapped. "Seriously, it feels like I've walked into some strange alternate dimension or something!

Still, fine. I'll have your back. Nora, Ren, you happy? She's auditioning. Now _back_ _off_."  
"….awww." The berserker pouted. "Don't ruin our fun, Weiss! She's going to kiss him someday!"  
 _'You'd think these people would be more careful about kissing considering what happened the_ _ **last**_ _time they saw Pyrrha and Jaune kiss….'_ The heiress closed her eyes, sighing. _'Still, shippers will be shippers.'_

"…yes, she will. And she'll do it when she's good and ready!" Weiss snapped. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to borrow her for a second!"

Weiss grabbed Pyrrha's wrist, yanking her out of the corner and outside the dorm.

"Huh? What do you need?" She inquired, but Weiss did not speak until they were out of earshot.

Weiss stood on her tiptoes to whisper into the spearmaiden's ear.

"I need you to help me give Yang a class in confidence. She's…got an issue. I've got no idea how to deal with it, so I'm grabbing you to help me.

You up for that?"  
"….Yang, huh?" Pyrrha thought carefully, tapping her chin. "…I….owe her quite a lot, for helping me with Jaune."

She smiled. "I'd be happy to help. Just take me where I'm needed."

"Excellent. I've got no idea how to teach her anything, but…..you seem to be able to teach Jaune anything, so I decided to get the expert." The heiress clapped. "Let's do this."

….

 _Meanwhile, still in JNPR dorm…._

"…hm." Ren looked down at the cast list. "…..oh, this ought to be interesting."  
Nora poked her head over his shoulder. "Huh? What, Renny?"  
"….well, there's a ton of new characters. And…..who're they going to get to play Tybalt? Short Weiss, there's nobody nearly like him who can pull it off." The gunslinger thought carefully.

"….well, if it's an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, written by Cinder….

…..we're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we."

Nora snapped her fingers. "I know _exactly_ what to wear for _my_ audition no!"  
Ren groaned, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh _no…._ "

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Not my strongest chapter, but we'll go with it! So, Winter's still stinging a little over Jaune, Yang's hopelessly lovesick, Pyrrha's just unfortunate, Weiss has to tie it all together and Cinder's insane.**

 **Welcome to Weiss Reacts: Bizarro Edition.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	30. Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest insane chapter of Weiss Reacts! So…..that last one, eh? Must not be many Bumblebee fans reading this, or I mustn't be doing it right. Eh. Let's get on with it regardless! I have a scene- not for this arc- that I've been dying to write for a long time and delaying any longer will make it a longer wait for me to write that very scene! Let's just say, it'll be the scene you've all been waiting for with Jaune. And not in that way.**

 **Anyway, enough spoiling stuff. Let's get started! Also, go vote in the Kamen Rider poll on my profile to determine which series I feature! Currently, Gaim is winning, but you can decide the series until March 23** **rd** **!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be canonically benevolent Grimm.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _RWBY dorm…_

"Well, then. Welcome to Confidence 101!" Weiss declared, clapping her hands together once.

"I'm here to help boost your confidence." Pyrrha waved, smiling at Yang. "Think of it as thanks for….what you did for me at the Yuletide Dance."

Weiss and Pyrrha looked between each other, nodding as Yang sat in front of them, a small whiteboard perched in the wall behind the heiress and spearmaiden. The brawler blushed slightly.

"While I appreciate the help, Pyrrha…." Yang started. "I-is it really necessary to have all _this_ ready?"  
"You asked me to teach you how to be more confident around Blake, and I'll do it how I please." Weiss reminded her.

Yang sighed. "So that's what being on the receiving end of this feels like."

"…now, enough blathering!" Weiss declared, before tapping the board with her pointer. "Let us begin your education in confidence! Over to you, Pyrrha!"  
"M-me? I thought you were doing all the teaching?" The spearmaiden inquired, confused.

"Well, I recruited you because I knew you had to be good at it!" The heiress complained. "You've _fought_ in front of huge crowds _loads_ of times!"  
"Yeah, but…t-this is different! I-I can't teach Yang how to be more confident a-about being around Blake! I-I can hardly do it around Jaune! It takes a d-different skill!"

"Oh for the love of-" Weiss groaned in frustration. "I swear, Pyrrha, if you duck out on me now-j-just teach her how you get confident for fights or something!"

The spearmaiden blinked, looking away. "Well, actually…..you have a point. I…fine. Please, Weiss, let me teach this lesson then."

She stepped in front of the board, tapping it with a board marker. Her expression suddenly turned serious.

"Alright. Yang. If you want to be confident around Blake…..firstly, just relax. Don't act like being around her is anything different. You've been on her team, lived with her, seen her at her best and worst...you don't need to treat her as anything special. That means no flirting around Blake to keep up your confidence; well, more than you would flirt usually, anyway.

That's how I try to think of it when I fight. A fight, for me, isn't any different whether it's a Grimm or another person. Similarly, Blake's just….Blake. Treat her like you'd treat being around Weiss, or Ruby, or myself. "

"…..right!" Yang nodded hurriedly, scribbling down the tips.

"And if you're ever in a situation where you don't know how things will go, just relax and try to look like you're in control. Do not look fazed by the unexpected." The spearmaiden continued. "If you seem in control, you will feel in control. Your confidence acts as a self-fulfilling prophecy."  
"Okay!" The brawler held up her hand. "Wait, so if Blake _enjoys_ kissing me, what do I-"  
"Thirdly, don't be too concerned about what Blake thinks, alright?" Pyrrha cut her off, trying to avoid a question she herself did not have an answer to. "She's seen you at your worst and at your best. There is almost nothing you can do that she won't accept, even if only eventually."

"…..b-but what if I….what if I say I-"  
"You aren't actually confessing your love to her directly." Pyrrha pointed out. "You're just saying it as your role as Juliet, regardless of your real feelings for her.

Think of it as an act. You're good at putting them on, are you not? For your antics?"

"Well, I mean…..i-it's hard to act like something's an act if you _really are_ like that…." The brawler confessed, blushing slightly.

'… _..this is hard to watch.'_ Weiss thought, shaking her head. ' _To think the thought of Blake reduces_ _ **Yang**_ _of all people to this…..'_

" _Yang_. You have to listen to Pyrrha. She's trying to teach you _not_ to end up like a blubbering idiot like _she_ does around Jaune!"  
"I-I'm n-not…..an idiot around Jaune…."

"And you don't deny the _blubbering_ part?!"

"I d-don't blubber around Blake, you know!" Yang cried in protest. Weiss grumbled, resisting the urge to slap both of her friends silly.

"I swear to _Dust_! Both of you! Get a hold of yourselves! Pyrrha! Stop thinking about that idiot! Yang, get over yourself!"

"I-I wasn't thinking about h-him!"  
"B-Blake's not on my m-mind!"

Before Weiss gave into her urge to execute both of her friends, she was interrupted by more insanity in the form of Nora bursting into the room, waving at everyone. She was clad in what appeared to be a giant sloth mascot outfit with a hole for her face in the head, the sloth's snout and eyes poking out over her head, with blue fur and a white underside. She waved at them with a hand tipped with soft cotton claws, grinning.

"Everyone, it's _showtiiimeeeee_!"

"…..what kind of ridiculous get-up is that?!" Weiss snapped. Pyrrha tilted her head, tapping her chin briefly.

"It's quite clearly a sloth outfit, Weiss."  
"I-I'm not blind! And I wasn't being literal!"

"For _your_ information, _this_ is traditional Valkyrie family dress! We have _always_ acted as the Great Sloth in the Sky's great prophets, and to do that, we've always worn classic dress!" The berserker explained. "And now….I finally get to wear it for something that is _worth_ the attention of the Great Sloth himself!"

Weiss looked even more dismayed by the second. "…..please, _please_ tell me that isn't-"  
"I am wearing this to the auditions!"  
"And all hope I had for this play to have some semblance of sanity is gone." The heiress audibly groaned. "Please, _please_ just get on with this stupid audition so I can forget this day ever happened!"

"Alright!" Yang clapped, thankful for the distraction, before dashing out of the room.

Weiss sighed, looking over at Pyrrha desperately.

"Alright. You and I, we're going to have to be the voices of reason here. Well, you, Ruby and I."

"…..alright." The spearmaiden sighed, swallowing deeply. "…you know, I read the original script for this play. Something just…..didn't sit well with me.

…I honestly don't understand how someone could even….. _do_ that to themselves."

"….do what, kill themselves?"  
"…yes." Pyrrha confessed, frowning. "…look, after that, I…..I'm thankful, they didn't choose me as Juliet. I don't know if I could handle that- after what _I_ saw- and I can't see why anyone would even-"

"What, you think _Professor Fall_ would let that happen?" The heiress pointed out. "…if it meant it would get you and Jaune to kiss on stage, she probably would've let you get away without stabbing yourself. She'd probably write some terrible ending like you and Jaune going off and having a thousand babies, anyway."

"W-Weiss, is that mental image even-"

Weiss ignored her. "As it is, I _highly_ doubt she kept that part in. Or much of the original play. Which leaves us to wonder what she _is_ doing."  
"….you know…." Pyrrha blinked, swallowing once more. "…..I think that prospect scares me more than the original does."

"You're telling _me_."

* * *

 _Main Hall…._

"Did I have to be here?" Glynda grumbled irritably, adjusting her glasses over her green eyes. Cinder sat next to her with a large tome-like pile of papers labelled 'Play Script' with a black beret perched haphazardly on her hair and a pair of black sunglasses lowered just enough to allow her to look over them. She grinned, looking behind her to see the line of audition participants sitting down, before turning to her companion.

"Of course, dear. We need judges, do we not?"

"I had important work to be doing." Professor Cassandra adjusted her glasses carefully, brushing a string of blonde hair from her eyes. "Miss Fall, I insist, you must let me-"  
"Well, _Ozpin_ wouldn't be a dear and help me, and Roman, do you believe the nerve, rushed out on me!" Cinder mock-gasped. "So you two get to help me out!"

"Perfect." Glynda groaned, exhaling heavily. "Well…..I apologise deeply, Miss Cassandra, but-"  
"It troubles me not, Miss Goodwitch." The other instructor waved her off. "I simply hope we are not held here too long. I have very important matters to be attending to."

"Sorry we're late!" Nora announced as she burst into the hall, dragging Weiss, Pyrrha and Yang by their arms.

Cinder adjusted her glasses, looking at them over the top. "…ah. Excellent. We can get this started now! Take your seats. Let the first audition begin!"  
Pyrrha looked over at Weiss, frowning. "You know, I haven't done any preparation for this."  
"Neither have I." The heiress muttered. "Well, at least we'll both be equally doomed. Not that Professor Fall will really _care_."

"Heeeey! Guys!" Ruby patted the end of a row of four empty seats, with Jaune sitting at the other end. "Weiss! Weiss! Sit here!"

"Let's begin the auditions!" Cinder declared. "First contestant! Miss Adel! Come up!"  
"Oh my~" Espresso grinned as she stood up, adjusting her sunglasses, smirking at her team. "Guess it's my showtime now, huh? Wish me luck~"  
"…I would have more confidence if she wasn't wearing a _belly dancer's_ outfit." Yatsuhashi muttered to himself. "For Dust's sake, Coco, have some _shame_."  
"Shame's for boring people, dear~"

…

"…Well, that was an absolute disaster." Cinder sighed as Yatsuhashi had his arm around a sobbing Latte as he took his teammate off the stage. "Who'd thought her personality would change halfway through the audition? Next up! Miss Vivi!"

The plushie skipped on stage, clutching a sheet of paper taller than herself before propping it up on a small stand in front of her. Scanning the paper briefly with her sown eyes, Vivi dusted her stubs together, before clearing her throat.

Pirouetting across to the side of the stage, she began talking in the most dramatic tone of voice she could muster.

"Piii pipipipi…." Vivi strutted forwards, seemingly clenching at the air as if a dagger was before her. "Pipiiii pipipi? Pi, pipipi piiiipipipi.

Pipipi pi pii, pi pii pipipi pi.

…..

"…..Piiii pi pi, Piiipipi; pipi pi pi pi, pi pipipi, piiii…." She pulled out a miniature plastic dagger. "Pi pi pii."

Glynda scratched her head. "….that was…..what was she saying?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I have no idea."

Cinder wiped a tear from her eye. "…..that was….that was a _beautifully_ executed excerpt of Macbeth. I'm so _proud_! Glynda, hold me, I think I'm going to-"  
"She's not even a student!" The professor snapped. "…although I'll admit, on further thought, that was well-executed."

"Piii?" Vivi stared at them in shock. "Piiiii pipipii?!" She placed a stubby arm on her chest in surprise.

"….I do not know what happened, but…..I suppose I must give it a pass." Cassandra admitted. Cinder smiled.

"Excellent. We'll get back to you on what part you got."

"Piiiii!" Vivi cheered happily, skipping off stage and trudging up the path back up Velvet, leaping into her lap and wrapping her arms around her belly. "Piiiiiii!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Velvet cooed softly to her. Cinder clapped her hands.

"Alright! Next!"

* * *

"Next!" Cinder clapped as Ruby got off the stage, smiling to Weiss as she skipped back to sitting next to her. "Miss Valkyrie!"

Nora stood on stage, breathing heavily as she read her script, before placing it aside, brushing aside the sloth nose that had sagged in front of her face.

"Please, O Mighty Sloth….make this the most awesome audition ever!" The berserker pleaded, before placing the script aside and picking up a tiny sloth head, grasping it in her costume's fake Velcro'd claws.

"…..man, I wonder what she's going to try to do?" Jaune tilted his head, scratching it. "…she can't be trying to do something serious, right?"

Weiss closed her eyes. "…..I doubt it. Not that she'll pull it off too well."  
"Still, I wish her luck." The knight nodded in agreement.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before looking back to the audience.

"Alas….." She intoned suddenly in a deep voice, completely serious and unfitting of her usual jovial tone. She sighed heavily, sounding as bereaved as she possibly could. "Poor Yorick." She held out the sloth head in her hand, contemplating it deeply as she crouched down onto her knees, remaining silent for a while. "I knew him, Horatio.

A fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy….." Nora held back a choked sob, as if truly taking herself into the role. "…he hath borne me on his back a _thousand_ times…and now, how _abhorred_ in my imagination it is! My gorge rims at it!" She growled out the last line, heaving heavily before she returned to depressed brooding.

The berserker's hand clenched around the sloth head. "Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know not oft. Where be your gibes now? Your gambols? Your songs? Your _flashes of merriment_ ….!" She intoned the last one loudly, sounding genuinely pained. "….that were wont to set the table on a roar…."

…..

"Whoa." Ruby stared at the stage as Nora clambered off after taking a bow, skipping back over to them. "…she was seriously good."  
"Eh." Weiss shrugged. "I've seen better. Still. Good effort."

Cinder sniffled once more. ".Just…..beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful_."  
"It was a decent effort." Glynda noted. "Still, we can only expect so much if we don't give them enough preparation time. Which begs the question of where they got the scripts from."  
"My opinion remains the same." Cassandra adjusted her glasses. "I am not entirely sure what I just witnessed, but if you two are going to give it a pass, then so will I."

The pyromancer clapped. "…..alright. Next, and we'll wrap up for the day! Miss Nikos, get up here!"  
"Alright." The spearmaiden breathed in deeply, looking to her friends on the right and Jaune to the left. "Wish me luck, everyone. I haven't had too much time to prepare-"  
"You'll do well. I know you will" Jaune smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. "Break a leg."  
"….well, don't _literally_ break a leg." Yang chimed in. "We wouldn't…well, yeah."  
Pyrrha sighed. "Alright. Let's go. I'll see what I can recall to bring into this."

' _A tragedy wouldn't do_ ….' The spearmaiden sighed, shaking her head as she walked down. _'…maybe…..a comedy, perhaps? Yes…..a comedy. Tragedy would not work, and I have a feeling Professor Fall would appreciate one….'_

She stepped onto stage, trying to gather her knowledge to produce something for her audition.

As she started, however, Pyrrha noted something unusual; Cassandra, who had watched the other auditions with rapt attention despite her distaste for the whole proceedings, seemingly refused to look up at her. It wasn't just casually staring elsewhere; it was as if she was trying to avert Pyrrha's gaze.

She was likely looking at something else important, so it was probably nothing.

'… _it's probably nothing'_ She repeated to herself _. 'Let's get this over with.'_

…..

"….hey, you did a good job!" Jaune congratulated Pyrrha as she walked back up, shaking slightly. "Nicely done."  
"I still think I could've done better…." The spearmaiden confessed. "I should've prepared better for that."  
"You did better than me, that's for sure…." Weiss admitted, grumbling irritably. "Can't believe she started these things so early….."  
"….alright!" Cinder called upwards to the others. "Auditions are over! You'll find out your roles tomorrow!"

Weiss sighed loudly. "I have the feeling those auditions were irrelevant and she'll just place us in whatever role she pleases."  
Pyrrha shuddered. "You know, I question why she didn't just adapt another play, one that was a comedy instead…."

"What would be the fun in trying to ruin something that's already hilarious?" Yang pointed out. "Well, anyway…..I'll just go-"  
"Ohohohoohohoh _no_!" The heiress snapped. "No! Pyrrha, you stay with her and teach her how to be confident! You think I forgot we were giving you confidence lessons"

Pyrrha stared at her. "M-me? What about-"  
"And Jaune, don't bother going, you'll make her flustered!"

"What?! I didn't even say anything!" The knight cried. "Wait, confidence lessons?!"

Weiss grumbled. "As for me, I'm going to go do something I should've done a long time ago. I'll see you all in a minute.

And if I find out from Pyrrha you ran from lessons, I am going to _make you sit through them_ _in your sleep_."

"Alright, alright!" The brawler sighed. "I just…..do I really-"  
"You _asked_ for the lessons and I'm asking Pyrrha to do them for me. Now be quiet and get learning!"

The heiress stomped off, fuming.

' _Alright. Alright. Now, let's get to doing what I need to do.'_

 _..._

 _Blake's hangar…._

"…..hm. Professor Fall wants that….." Blake tapped a sheet of schematics with a pencil, biting her lip. "You think that's a good place to put that, Norn?"  
"I estimate that we will need more metal plates to match the requirements." The maid mentioned. "Although how we are to match the controls so that a novice may easily pilot it…."

" _Belladonna_!" Weiss burst into the room, glaring down at her teammate. The catgirl looked up, blinking.

"Huh? Weiss? What're you doing here? I thought you were up at auditions?"  
"They're done. Blake, we need to talk. Now."

"About?"

"You and I need to start talking about relationships, Blake. Emergency meeting! Now!"

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Hoo boy. I'm thinking that this is going a bit slowly. I'm trying to get the boring stuff out of the way before we get to the fun stuff. I do apologise for it, but it happens.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	31. Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 3!

**Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Sorry about the spotty update schedule; I've been rather busy these past weeks and somewhat ill, so I've been just resting up. However, I finally got some time to try to write this chapter, so here it is! Just don't kill me if it's not good enough, okay? Okay. Good.**

 **Also, obligatory reminder that the Kamen Rider poll will remain up until Wednesday the 24** **th** **of March! Currently, Gaim is in first place, then Fourze, then Decade, then Double, so**

 **most likely, we will try to feature Gaim sometime, but if in that period, another one of the**

 **shows overtakes that, well, we'll just have to do that, don't we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise…..err, I ran out of Pyrrha jokes.**

 **Ah, here's another joke; otherwise we'd have a Benkei expy! (Benkei is hardcore, yo.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Relationships?" Blake's eyes narrowed. "What's this about?"  
 _'Yang's going to kill me, but I need to do this.'_ Weiss thought to herself. _'Besides, she did this to Jaune for Pyrrha, maybe it'll work.'_

"You and Yang."

The catgirl shook her head. "L-look, I don't know-"

The heiress grasped her shoulders and shook her. "Yang! You know, the girl who keeps flirting with you?! Blonde hair, stupidly large chest, obsessed with antics? HER!"

"Now, wait-" Blake held up a finger, but Weiss would not have it. She slapped her thrice on the cheek, heaving furiously.

"You like punching people in the face to get your point across, now let me try!

SHE'S INTO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT?!" The heiress snapped, frustrated. "WAKE! UP! Get it into your thick skull that Yang Xiao Long is in _love_ with you! She's been begging me to help her with it for a long while now!"

"….W-wait." Blake blinked, stepping back from her, rubbing her cheek. "Y-Yang is…."

"Yes! You idiot! She! Loves! You!" Weiss huffed. "Dust! You and Jaune are complete idiots! I mean, at least _Jaune_ knew!"

"…..I…" The catgirl's cheeks turned red. "…..me? Yang?"

"Yes. Yang is in love. With you." The heiress nodded slowly. "Have you gotten the message yet or do I have to _legitimately_ punch you in the face until, as you say, I see you grit those teeth?"  
"I always knew she…..liked how I looked but…..to find out she felt like that about me…." Blake looked away. "…you're not kidding, right?"  
"Why would I joke? I want you two to resolve it already!" Weiss snapped. "At least you didn't pull a Jaune and tell me that you already knew!"  
"…..she's just…..I want to…..I mean…." Blake closed her eyes, sighing. Taking a moment to gather her words, after a pause, she spoke.

"Look. Yang….I mean, she's a pervert, she pranks people, she…..can be quite mean-spirited, but….she's nice under it all. And…..I….I never thought she'd….feel like that about me." The catgirl explained. "I admit, I've thought about it. I've…..toyed with the idea of being with Yang. I just…..I don't know, alright?"  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Weiss snapped. "You're _Blake Belladonna_! You're obsessed with manliness! You've never been _un_ certain about _anything_! That's like Pyrrha trying to tell me she _lost_ a fight! Or Ren telling me he was _outgambitted_ by someone not me!"

"Love is difficult!" Blake cried indignantly. "…..look. I….I'm not sure about this kind of thing, alright? I don't know if I want to be with Yang."  
"What? Why?!"

"I-I meant….I'll have to think about it. I don't want to…it's hard." Blake shook her head, before staring at Weiss. "Look, what are you here for? Why are you telling me all this?"  
"…she's been begging me for help to make herself seem more confident around you because every time she's _with_ you and doesn't flirt, she makes like Mikuru and turns into a stuttering mess." Weiss sighed. "Look. Just….throw her a bone. I'm not asking you to return her feelings or something. I'm just….asking you to act like you're more okay around her. Make her feel more comfortable. Then she won't stutter so much and won't need to flirt with you!"  
"Why don't you do something to help?" Blake inquired. Weiss shook her head.

"I am."

 _Meanwhile, RWBY dorm…._

"Just push away all the thoughts of Blake when you're near her." Pyrrha calmly advised. "If you don't think about her too much, you won't be bothered when you're near her."

"…like you do with Jaune?" Yang inquired, smirking. Pyrrha, however, refused to be cowed.

"…..Yang. This is exactly what I just told you before." The spearmaiden calmly chided her. "This is exactly what we're trying to wean you from, using perversion to hide your insecurity."  
"…..you know, you don't make lessons fun." Yang complained. "…..but, I suppose you have a point. Sorry, Pyrrha. I'm just…..a little scared, is all. I just want this to work out, you know? I don't want Blake to think I'm….weird. Well, weirder than she thinks I am, a-anyway."  
"It's fine. Confidence is difficult to teach." Pyrrha smiled comfortingly at her. "Now, once again. Try to ignore all thoughts of Blake, alright?"

"A-alright." The brawler breathed in deeply. "Just…..get on with it. I'll listen. I promise. Again, thanks for doing this for me."

' _Come on Yang, you've got to do this. No more perverted jokes. Make yourself worthy of Blake. Just do it. Just listen to Pyrrha._

 _You can do this!'_

 _Back with Blake and Weiss…_

"…..confidence classes?" Blake raised her eyebrow. "…..well, I can see why you'd pick Pyrrha of all people to teach her. But to think she's doing all that….for me….."

Weiss sighed irritably, rolling her eyes. "Her fighting skills are unparalleled, but her confidence leaves much to be desired."

"…..so…that's all you needed. You just wanted to watch out for Yang, huh." Blake noted, smiling. "You're not nearly as bad as you act."  
"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" The heiress snapped, huffing and crossing her arms. "Look, I'm just here to make sure that whatever this business with you and Yang is, it gets resolved before we have to wait another three years for you two to get over it! I had _enough_ of that with Pyrrha and Jaune, I'm not having it with you two!"

"Pot calling the kettle black, but anyway. Yeah. I'll try to make Yang feel a bit more comfortable." The catgirl nodded at her. "Hey, listen. I need to work on something right now. I'll….talk to you more about this Yang thing later, alright?"

"…somehow I want to make sure you don't do something stupid, but…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll….leave it to you.

Before I go…do you mind telling me when Professor Fall's going to release the cast list? I want to know just what we're all doing. Just in case."  
"…..tomorrow. Coincidentally, that's when we all start rehearsals. You should probably rehearse your scripts, which she's going out to leave by people's doors."  
Weiss groaned irritably.

" _Joy_. At least tell me Professor Fall's casting decisions made _some_ sort of sense."

* * *

 _Tomorrow…._

"…..why does _I_ have to dress like _this_?!" Weiss snapped, glaring at everyone around her while clad in what could basically be described as a skimpy white fairy outfit, complete with exposed midriff, sparkles and fake wings, with the only concession to her supposed status a stiff collar around the neck. "I am a _Friar_! Not some sort of fairy seductress! This isn't even the right play!"

"No, you are _not_ Friar Lawrence, you're _the fairy of love_!" Cinder pointed out, sitting on a director's chair with complimentary sunglasses and beret, a mug of coffee in one hand and the script in her lap. "Get your part right!"

"You're telling me." Pyrrha reminded her fellow Huntress. Although she was comparatively modestly clothed- a simple, red dress that, although it clung to her feminine figure, showed no skin and truly left all to the imagination. Her face was hidden under a large donkey head, which her hands were currently trying to get the feel of, groping blindly around it. "…Professor Fall, I am not sure if I'm supposed to be Lady Capulet or Bottom."

The pyromancer adjusted her sunglasses and dusted off her beret, before nodding in her direction. "It's my artistic vision. If you understood true art, you'd know that! Just trust me! It'll work!" She took another sip from her coffee. "…..good Dust, that's strong. How does Oobleck drink whole _pots_ of this?!"

Weiss grumbled. "She must _really_ be off her rocker. Usually she'd dress Pyrrha up in something stupidly perverted….."

"D-don't give her ideas!" Pyrrha cried, panicked. _'…i-it's okay if it's just Jaune who sees me in those kinds of clothes…..b-but not everyone else!'_

"Gee, like she already _didn't_ get ideas! JUST LOOK AT ME!" Weiss snapped irritably, before glaring down at the floor. "Velvet! Stop drooling! Go away!"

"Drat!" Velvet snapped as she scrabbled away from leering at her object of lust. Ruby, meanwhile, shook herself out of her daze. The reaper, in her part as the senior Capulet, had been chosen to wear lederhosen, complete with small hat and suspenders, for some unfathomable reason.

"Hehehe…..Weiss. You look _great_." Ruby complimented her, causing the heiress' cheeks to turn red.

"D-don't say that!" Weiss cried in protest. "D-don't encourage people doing this kind of thing! Y-you know t-this isn't right!

And why are _you_ Yang's father?!"

Jaune sighed. He was clad in a maid costume, with white skirt and headress that managed to look good on him despite his body having become more toned since the last time he'd been shoved into a dress.

"…..why are _you_ two complaining? At least your face's hidden, Pyrrha, and that dress looks _really_ nice on you." The knight pointed out. "I'm _in a maid costume._ I don't even have a mask!"

"….you're the Nursemaid?" Weiss inquired.

"No. I'm _Lady Montague._ "

"…..that's just unfortunate." The heiress cringed.

"If _you're_ supposed to be Friar-sorry, the _fairy of love_ ," Jaune corrected himself, putting two fingers up on each hand to punctuate his words with air quotes. "I'm Lady Montague and _Pyrrha's_ a weird mix of Bottom and Lady Capulet…..what kind of screwed-up version of Romeo and Juliet is this supposed to be?!"

"…hey."

The four of them turned to see Blake, clad in actually fitting attire for her role, with a decent shirt, shorts, tights and leather shoes. She looked down at herself, before looking to her friends.

"…..what do you guys think?"

Pyrrha tried to adjust her donkey mask to get a closer look. "If I could take this off, that would help me actually see it…..are you sure this donkey head is necessary, Professor?!"

"Positively." Cinder grinned mischievously. "The other costume I had in mind was a rather nice-looking red dress that I _think_ would look nice on you~ It was…..ah, yes, a translucent leotard~"

Pyrrha shut up immediately. Her cheeks going as red as her hair was thankfully hidden by the donkey mask.

"Hm. You clean up nicely." Weiss remarked, nodding appreciatively. "Good work, for once, Blake."

Blake blinked. "You think so? I think I look like I walked out of some medieval fair-"  
"Well, you _do_ , but…..well, you look good in it anyway." Weiss sighed. "If only _some_ of us were as lucky…"

"In fairness, Pyrrha would look fine if she didn't have to wear the donkey mask." The catgirl pointed out, before snickering at Jaune. "Although really, a maid costume?"  
"T-this wasn't my decision, alright?!" The knight protested. "It's weird and kinda comfy-oh _dust_ that sounded wrong…."  
"….h-hey. Blake. T-this was…..um…..d-do you…."

Blake shifted her head towards the source of the voice to see Yang, blushing and twiddling her fingers, clad in what one could only describe as a traditional milkmaid's dress, complete with low neckline, short skirt and rather exposed chest. One could mistake her for her shyer mother Yin in that outfit, if it hadn't been for Yang being taller.

Weiss groaned. "Oh, for the love of- _Yang_! We talked about this!"  
"T-this wasn't my idea, I swear!" The brawler cried. "F-for once, this isn't my idea!"

Cinder smirked. She nodded towards Ren, who smirked evilly at the stuttering mess he had reduced Yang to.

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang….you…"  
"…..y-you can say you don't like it, you know." The brawler offered. Weiss was in disbelief, staring at the normally overconfident Yang reduced to a mess of a girl in front of Blake.

'… _.I really have walked into some sort of bizarre alternate world.'_

"…..you look good." The catgirl breathed in deeply. "You look good in that, Yang. Really."

"T-thanks! I…." Yang looked away briefly, shaking her head. "….I-I thought you'd hate this. I-I'll say it again, t-this really wasn-"  
"It's okay." Blake placed a hand on her exposed shoulder. "It's fine. You look good."

"…..heheheh." The brawler's cheeks reddened once more. "Thanks. You look good in that too, Blakey. Shall we start?"

Jaune blinked. "…..waitwaitwaitwaitwait. What….what's going on? Why is Yang acting all stuttery? Weeeeiss, do you mind explaining to me what's going on?"  
"Huh?" Pyrrha flailed around, trying to pull the mask off. "I don't know what happened. Is Yang alright? This mask is _really_ restricting!"

Weiss stared at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously-actually, why am I even asking? It _did_ take you two years to figure out Pyrrha was in love with you, I'm not surprised you're _this_ dense."  
"D-don't change the subject!"

"D-don't include me in this!"

' _And of course they respond in sync."_ The heiress rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

Cinder clapped her hands. "Alright! Everyone on stage! First rehearsals of the play! First scene, Act One, Scene Five!"  
"Wait, is that the one we kiss in? T-twice?!" Yang inquired, looking towards Weiss, who gave her a nod. The brawler immediately gave a loud squeak of surprise.

Blake blushed. "…..w-what?! P-Professor! C-can we not do another scene first?!"

Cinder rolled her eyes, sighing. "…..oh, very well. Fine. Tybalt, Mercutio, get on here. We're going to rehearse the duel between you two."

Weiss sighed in relief. "Well, at least I don't have to pose in this ridiculous costume in front of the others.

I _do_ question the choice of casting. Well, come on, Ruby."

"Alright!" Ruby nodded, skipping after her. Before she ducked off-stage, she turned to Blake. "Break a leg, Blake!"

"Yeah. Good luck." Yang offered up, smiling.

She nodded back at her. "…..thanks, Ruby." She smiled back at the brawler, nodding at her. Weiss swore she saw Yang's cheeks flare red for a second before she hid her face and scurried off-stage.

As Pyrrha, Yang and Jaune vacated the stage- Jaune leading his partner to ensure she didn't trip over as she groped blindly while attempting to see through her donkey mask-, Weiss's eyes followed the people who did come on for their roles in the play as she herself slid off stage.

* * *

Nora and Winter walked on, side by side, with Rook following behind, still looking through his script while fumbling with his scroll to read it. He bit his lip concernedly, adjusting his hat with his free hand.

Although Winter and Rook were dressed in period-appropriate- if complimentary to her figure, in Winter's case- dress, with Winter in a slim snow-white dress with no decoration, reaching down to her feet, and Rook in a light brown tunic, trousers and boots, Nora….

Nora was in full Valkyrie clan dress.

Which was to say, _literal_ Valkyrie clothing; a blue chestplate with golden outer lining, a blue winged helm with sleek white wings on the sides and fake silver braids poking out from the side contrasting Nora's bright orange hair, a pair of blue greaves and a white skirt reaching to her knees with a small slit around her hips. There was even a large golden lance strapped to her back, its sleek shaft decorated with wings and its blade looking as sharp as any Hunting weapon. Nora posed majestically as she entered stage.

"I am ready, O mighty Slothfather. Prepare me to be received into Slothhalla." The berserker announced pompously, closing her eyes and stretching her arms.

"…..Ren." Jaune tapped his teammate, who was off-stage with them and currently staring at his partner. "Ren. Quit staring."

"….eh?" The gunslinger didn't turn, a small drop of blood slowly snaking down from his nose. "But…..Nora…."

Jaune sighed, closing his eyes. "And we've lost Ren." He whipped out a tissue, offering it to him.

"….oh my." Winter frowned as she read her script. "Sir Tybalt is…..rather aggressive. I somewhat doubt my ability to portray them well…."

Rook looked over at Cinder concernedly. "Ah. Professor Fall. Excuse me, ma'am…..but, uh….

I'm no expert at this kinda thing, and I don't claim t'be, but…are ya sure-"  
"Positively!" The professor gave him a thumbs up. "Everyone in positions! Oh, Winter, by the way, I made some changes to your script. Should be easy, no trouble at all. Same for you, newbie.

Aaaaaand roll cameras!"

Rook sighed, shaking his head. "I'm no actor, but I'll try my best."

Winter smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do well, Mister Leblanc. I used to participate in such plays myself, in order to better culture myself.

Just read the lines as you see fit."  
Weiss grumbled, muttering to nobody in particular. "This isn't even a film set!"

"I pray thee!" Nora called out to Rook. "Good Mercutio, let's retire! The day is hot, the Capulets abroad…."  
She motioned to Winter, who stood around, looking as innocuous as possible.

"And if we meet, we shall not scrape a brawl, for now these hot days, is the mad blood stirring." Nora warned the cowboy. He looked closely at his script, tilting his head.

"What's that say?" He squinted, looking closer at the scroll. "…..thou….art like one of them fellows that he…..what in tarnation does this even mean?"

Winter smiled at him again. "Please, just read the lines as you see fit."

Rook sighed, shaking his head. "Why you couldn' just put this in plain normal-speak, I ain't got any idea.

Yer like one of them guys. You know the kind. They'll put their gun on the table, right in front of ya, say they hope they won't need t'draw…..then draw on ya for no reason at all. Like a bull seein' red."

Nora frowned, crossing her arms. "…that's not what it says on the script, Rook. Follow the script!"  
"Sorry, ma'am, but I can't." Rook replied, frowning. "I'm tryin' to, but it's really hard. It's like tryin' to herd Ursas with a twig, makin' sense of this stuff!"

Cinder crossed her arms, shaking her head at Nora. "Let it play. It's a good take on Mercutio."

"…..alright." Nora frowned, shaking her head. "These people have no respect for the Bard, I swear….."  
 _'Nora Valkyrie, of_ _ **all**_ _people, talking about integrity when she's dressed like_ _ **that**_ _?!_ ' Weiss stared in disbelief from off-stage. _'I seriously think I've woken up in some other world…._

 _Next, you'll be telling me Jaune's a better fighter than the rest of us!'_

"Aw. Here come those Capulets." Rook motioned over to Winter, who slowly walked over, followed on by Coco and several other students.

"Follow me closely." Winter motioned to her fellow Capulets. "For I will speak to them."

She smiled softly at Nora and Rook. "Gentlemen, good e'en. May I have a word with one of you, please?"

"No, no!" Nora cried, sighing. "You're too polite! You're acting too nice!"

"How else am I to act?" Winter replied, frowning. "I am attempting to do my best."

"Just let it play, Nora!" Cinder snapped. "I want to get to the end of this scene!"

The berserker frowned. "But Professor! The Great Slothfather disapproves-"  
"Then he can go….I dunno, sleep on a tree or something." The pyromancer waved dismissively. "Keep going!"

"You just wanna talk with us?" Rook raised an eyebrow, before looking aside, nodding. "Oh. Alrigh', ma'am. What-"  
"NO!" Nora snapped. "No! You're supposed to yell at Tybalt! You're Mercutio!"  
"Ma'am, with all due respect, I can't bring myself to just snap at a pretty lady like that." The cowboy adjusted his hat. "Miss Schnee here's too nice for me to be yellin' at."

"That's not the point! She is supposed to be your _rival_!"

Cinder sighed. "….just go on with the scene, Nora, I have a plaaaaan!"  
"….fiiineeeeee." Nora sighed, closing her eyes. "I just want to give this play the respect it deserves…."

"…right." Winter breathed in deeply. "I will attempt to try my best at being more aggressive."

She puffed up her chest and her cheeks, looking as ridiculous as a girl with her poise could possibly do.

"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion!" She replied as harshly as she could. Which was to say, in a slightly raised version of her normally incredibly calm voice.

Rook resisted the urge to snicker. "…..ma'am. Can't you find a reason for a scrap without me givin' you one?"  
"Good sir! Thou consort'st with Romeo!" Winter accused, pointing a trembling finger at him. She had to resist her own urge to laugh at her attempt at being aggressive.

"….consort? We ain't no bunch of wanderin' singers, ya know." Rook retorted. "If you think we are, expect nothin' but the screechin' of a mauled cat! You want a fight? I'll use this here apple peeler…..nah. I can't do this.

I can't just pull a knife on Miss Schnee here!"

"…ugh." Cinder sighed. "I saw this coming. Very well, time to turn it up a notch!"

A log dislodged itself from the ceiling, smacking Rook on the head, knocking him unconscious. Winter's eyes widened as she caught his falling body. "M-Mister Leblanc! Are you alright?!"

Weiss's scroll beeped. "Hm? Wait, why am I on stage?" Shaking her head, she went on, staring at her scroll.

"…play from there!" Cinder announced. Winter shook her head, looking confusedly down before reading her scroll.

"….wait, I still have lines?" The lady paused, before reading her lines.

"….I did not mean to wound thee, sweet Mercutio! Please…get up! Wait, wait…..these aren't-" She paused, poring over her lines.

"Oh, sweet one! I am thy fairy godmother, come down! To wake him….." Weiss paused, reading her own scroll. "Give him a kiss and he shall be ali-WAIT A SECOND.

PROFESSOR FALL WHAT KIND OF PERVERT SCRIPT IS THIS"

"S-she wanted me to k-kiss him?!" Winter's eyes widened, as her cheeks reddened. "I….oh my…..I cannot….t-this isn't….."

Cinder huffed. "Oh, you guys are boring."  
"You knocked him out!" Weiss snapped. "And then tried to make Winter kiss him! Why?!"

"…y-you people don't understand my vision!" The pyromancer ran off, weeping overdramatically.

Jaune strolled on stage, sighing. "….well, this ended well. Someone call a nurse or something."

Pyrrha followed him, still groping around blindly. "Huh? What's going on? Jaune? Where are you? I can't….is that you, Jaune?"  
"P-Pyrrha!" The knight blushed as her hand laid itself on his backside. "Y-your hand is…..d-don't squeeze! D-don't-kyaaaaaaah!"  
"Eeep!"

Weiss grumbled as she calmly whipped out her scroll, typing in Glynda's number to summon her to the hall.

' _I don't want to know what_ _ **other**_ _edits Professor Fall made if_ _ **this**_ _was what happened to that duel….'_

* * *

 _Later….._

As the hall emptied- with Pyrrha having been stuck for ten minutes while Nora, Velvet, Ren and Jaune attempted to pull the donkey mask off of her head while she stood in a trance from having done something unintentionally perverted, as Nora and Ren were then forced to carry her to the dorm as she had not snapped out of her trance- Jaune waited behind.

His eyes were on Winter, who was calmly watching as the school's infirmary staff lifted the unconscious Rook onto a stretcher. He sighed, closing his eyes, before walking up to her.

"…Hey. Winter." He tapped her on the shoulder, and the lady turned around.

"….Oh. Jaune."

"….hey. Listen." The knight stated. "We've got to talk."

"What about?"

Jaune cringed slightly as he felt the lady's tone turn ever so slightly colder.

"….look. I know. I….I should've been clearer with you." The knight admitted. "The whole…..thing with you, me and Pyrrha. I know. I should've been…..less oblivious."

"…that, you should've been." Winter calmly stated in response.

"I know. I should've been clearer. I should've made it clear what I really thought." The knight sighed, breathing deeply. "….and I….I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"…..you know, Jaune." Winter stared him straight in the eye. "…..I was there."

"….where?"  
"I was there, when Miss Nikos confessed her feelings to you. When you did the same to her." The lady stated as bluntly as she could muster, the revelation of which shocked Jaune.

"Y-you…..you heard us? You heard me say-"  
"I heard a-all of it." Winter replied, her voice choking slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye. "….I…..was heartbroken. Could you imagine?"

"Winter, I-"  
"You know, how it felt to me, knowing that Miss Nikos and I suffered from the same problems, did much of the same things, and yet you picked her over myself?" The lady interrupted him, her normally calm voice rising. "….of course it hurt, Jaune. Of course it _hurt_."

"…then…..look." Jaune closed his eyes. "I…..I'm really sorry. Look, you can slap me, you can hit me, you can hate me forever, but…just know, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just….."  
"You just wanted people to be happy." Winter finished for him. "I know. It….i-is an admirable goal. And…I….I felt, for a while, like…..I wanted to hate you and Miss Nikos for it.

I didn't think it was fair that…..she got to be happy and I did not. But….I realised that was wrong."  
"…..Winter…." Jaune reached out to her.

"…..I just…..want you to tell me something, Jaune." Winter held up a finger, her tears racing down her cheeks. "….I d-don't hate you. I never could h-hate you. Even if your actions were f-foolish, your intent was good. Ultimately…Miss….Pyrrha….deserves s-someone like you by her side, my feelings on the matter n-notwithstanding.

I-I just want to know. D-did I ever…did I ever have a chance?"

"…I…..In hindsight….." Jaune couldn't muster the words.

He simply shook his head.

It was enough for Winter.

A moment passed.

She smiled, seeming more relieved than disappointed.

"I…I see. It was always Pyrrha, wasn't i-it." The lady closed her eyes, before turning away and sighing. Jaune reached out towards her.

"Winter….if you're mad, I'll….I'll leave-"

"….I'm not mad. I…I'm actually…..a little happy."

"Why?" The knight seemed surprised.

"…b-because it means I can…..leave this behind." Winter explained. "…it means I can finally just….leave behind all my d-dreams and my f-fantasies…..a-about being in Pyrrha's place that night, with you…. It means I can finally just….forget it. I can move on.

It feels good, to know that such a burden needs no longer trouble me.

I…I forgive you. T-thank you, at least…..f-for clearing that up. A-all is…..forgiven."

Jaune shook his head. "…..I'm really sorry. I….I should've-"

He was interrupted by Winter hugging him tightly, stunning the boy into silence.

"…can we at least be….friends?" Winter inquired quietly. "…...I-I hope this….misunderstanding hasn't…soured our relationship."

Jaune blinked. "I….I thought I was supposed to be saying that. _I_ should be asking you if we can still be friends! But…

Y-yeah." He nodded, finally returning the hug. "…..w-we can still be friends, Winter. I-I'm sorry, again. I promise, I'll make it up to you somehow. An Arc never goes back on his promises!"

"…..you do not need to." Winter calmly reassured him, squeezing him once more before pulling away. "…your companionship is….enough penance.

I should let you go. Pyrrha likely needs to speak to you." The lady chuckled, back to her warm self. "…after all, what she did to you was awkward, was it not?"

Jaune sighed in relief, before smiling back. "…just let me know if you need anything, okay?

And yeah. Pyrrha's gonna want to know if she did something weird."

With that, the knight walked out. Before he did, however, he offered Winter a hand.

"Hey. The infirmary's on the way back to my dorm. We can walk together, if you want."

Winter smiled. She took his hand.

"I would like that very much. As friends, Jaune."

"As friends."

* * *

 _Later that night, RWBY dorm…._

Blake was leaning over a table, tapping it with her pencil as she bit her lip, frowning.

"…I don't know how that's going to fit on stage." The catgirl noted, frowning. "…..what's Cinder thinking-"  
"Hey."

Blake jumped with a start, to see Yang behind her, smiling sweetly, holding up a tuna sandwich on a plate for her.

"I….uh…..thought you might…..want something to eat." The brawler looked shyly at her. "…..seeing as you didn't come down with the rest of us to eat. H-Have it."

Blake took the plate from her, staring at her weirdly. "…thanks, Yang."

She examined the sandwich briefly. Lightly peppered, cut on white bread; almost exactly as Blake normally liked it.

The catgirl looked up at Yang, who was gazing her with anticipation.

'… _.I still can't believe Yang...of all people….is in love with me.'_ Blake thought to herself, trying to avert Yang's gaze. _'…..what do I say? I can't…..do I tell her that I know? No, then she'd kill Weiss…._

… _..this isn't a good-'_

"B-Blake?" Yang spoke up suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Blake shook her head. "I was just….thinking. About what Professor Fall wanted me to do for the play."

"…o-oh." The brawler nodded hurriedly. "…h-hey. Blake."

"….yes?"

"There's…there's something I need to tell you." Yang calmly intoned, mustering her confidence. "I need you to know this a-and….I want you to…..to promise, that you won't be mad if I say it."  
"…I promise." Blake smiled at her. "Go ahead."

Yang stared at her for a long while, her cheeks reddening. "…I…."

Blake blinked, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

The atmosphere was heavy. Neither girl spoke.

"…..I….I think you look nice, tonight." Yang finally sputtered out, looking away. "Y-yeah. That's….totally what I meant to say."

Blake smiled. "Thanks. You…..look nice too, Yang."  
"I-I should go." The brawler nodded, seemingly more to herself than anyone else, before scurrying away. Blake watched her go, waiting for her to go out of earshot.

When she was sure Yang wouldn't hear her, she sighed.

"…what am I going to do?" The catgirl muttered, sighing. "What do I even say? I don't even…..am I even sure? I…..

…I'm not sure if…..I'm ready to be with Yang, if I'm honest."

Blake shook her head. "Bah! It's probably nothing.

…I should get back to work, anyway. The play's in two days, and she needs that thing ready by tomorrow."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was long. Don't worry, guys, only one more chapter to go!**

 **Also,** _ **nota bene:**_ **For anyone who doesn't follow the Reactsverse too closely, go read Diary of Glynda Goodwitch. Yin is an OC created for the Reactsverse before Raven was even a thing. Just covering my bases!**

 **Next chapter is the end of this arc, and after that, we'll be doing a One Punch Man reaction! So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	32. Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 4!

**Weiss Reacts to School Plays, Part 4!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest chapter of Weiss Reacts! Jeez, this school play thing really has been dragging on somewhat, eh? Well, anyway. It'll be done soon, then we can get to One Punch Man, and ever closer to the scene I've been wanting to write for a long, long while (which isn't in this arc). Not that it'll be particularly amazing, but hey, I'll try my best. Even if 'my best' is terrible by most decent writers' standards. Anyway, let's get on with this, eh?**

 **Also, oh, right! The winner of the Kamen Rider poll! Anyway, the winner of the Kamen Rider poll was….Kamen Rider Gaim, with Fourze and Decade sharing second place and Double taking third! So….you guys want more suffering. As if Volume 3 (GOD DAMN IT PYRRHA) wasn't enough, you now want to subject them to more of good old Urobutcher's works? Okay, then, as you wish!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have more Japanese and English folklore represented. (Character based on Tomoe Gozen or Spring-heeled Jack when?)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Two days later….._

The rehearsals had gone exactly as any rehearsals of a play rewritten by members of the Antic Order, with actors from the Antic Order and populated by a bunch of amateurs, Winter notwithstanding, would have reasonably been expected to have gone. At one point, they had even managed to create a hole in the ceiling, during a scene in which nobody was carrying any weaponry or indeed anything that could possibly cause holes in ceilings. It was hastily patched up with some planks, for proper repairs could not be executed quickly.

Of course, Yang and Blake never actually kissed throughout rehearsals, despite many scenes calling for it- Yang had always backed out or asked if they could not do it, much to the disappointment of the director and many of her fellow cast. Nonetheless, it was assumed they would simply get over it or figure something out on the night.

Cinder had called it a success and said that they were ready for the show. Even after the latest rehearsal which had ended with Rook being knocked out again and Espresso having to be pried off of a rather unfortunate Pyrrha-now devoid of donkey mask after her rather unfortunate incident with her partner's backside- after a scene got rather heated.

"If she thinks some sort of perverted stunt like _that_ is good…." Weiss grumbled, standing by the campus' landing area with the others, pinching the bridge of her nose. "…..good Dust."

" _Please_ , don't talk about it." Pyrrha implored her, shuddering. "E-Espresso did…t-things…"

Jaune sighed, patting her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's just Espresso. She does that to everyone."

"….." The spearmaiden's horrified expression suddenly changed to one of dead seriousness, as she gripped Jaune's arm hard. "That may be so, but if she touches you, she won't get away with it. _Ever_."  
"Heh…..Pyrrha….hehe….funny…" Jaune laughed nervously as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"I'm not _joking,_ Jaune."

"Hehe…yeah…." He'd forgotten that, for all the ease one had in trolling, shaming and embarrassing his partner, she could still _seriously be horrifying._ Especially when it came to having him all to herself.

Weiss rolled her eyes dismissively. "No, Pyrrha. Save the obsessive act for Velvet. It doesn't suit you.

Anyway, which one of you's looking forward to having your parents witness us make a fool of ourselves on stage?"

"I'm really a little nervous." Jaune admitted, laughing nervously. "I mean….uhh…..I mean, this is….uh, the first time I've actually….err, met Pyrrha's parents."

"Seriously? What about?" Pyrrha looked over at him, confused. "This is hardly…s-something you should be ashamed about in front of _my_ parents."

"You were going to say 'a date', weren't you?" Yang pointed out, causing the spearmaiden to blush and glare at her.

"T-that was _not_ what I was going to say!"

"I'd be nervous too if I had to perform in front of _Lia Nikos_." Weiss admitted, shuddering. "Good Dust, Yang. Haven't you heard the horror stories about that woman?"

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "Now, that's hardly true, nor fair."

"Horror stories?" Ruby chirped up. "What horror stories? What, is Pyrrha's mom like a younger Professor Faust?"

"No, nothing like that, and thank Dust." Weiss sighed in relief. "…have you seriously never heard of her? She's a rather famous supermodel nowadays, so I hear, in addition to having been your mother's classmate, Ruby."

"Heh. Still rockin' it at, what, thirty-nine? Forty?" Yang whistled. "Seriously, at least we know where Pyrrha got _her_ looks from. Not in a perverted way. Your mom really does look beautiful."  
"Thanks. I think." The spearmaiden smiled at her, before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I'd like to point out that my mother _mellowed_ over the years, contrary to what people may believe."

"I-I'd rather not take my chances…..wish me luck." Jaune commented. Ruby frowned, staring up at Weiss.

"Can someone explain to me what the deal is with Pyrrha's mom? She can't be that bad, right?"

The heiress breathed in deeply. "Anyway, the 'deal', so to speak, is that Lia was, back in the day, just as infamous for her abrasive personality, as she's famous for her looks."  
"Abrasive personality?"

"Basically, you see Pyrrha, right?" Weiss pointed over to their friend. "Yes. You know how she's the nicest girl short the likes of that Tohru woman, right? Never yells at anyone, never gets angry unless you touch Jaune, so on, so forth, she might as well be a saint by this point?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Lia was the polar opposite." Weiss summed up. "Alright, well, I'm not giving her enough credit. She had a heart of gold, supposedly, but if it existed, you had to dig _real_ deep for it."

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "As I said, Weiss, you give her less credit than she deserves. She's far nicer than you think."

"I hope so." Jaune nodded in agreement. "I…..really want to look good in front of your parents, you know? I mean…."

"You want them to know that you're the best guy to give them grandkids?" Yang offered, smirking as Pyrrha and Jaune stared at her in shock.

"W-what?!"  
"G-G-Grandkids?!"

" _Yang_." Weiss cleared her throat violently. "Remember our advice. No _perversion_."

"O-oh. Right." The brawler shook her head, suddenly remembering what she'd wanted to do to make herself more confident in front of Blake. "I-I mean….you just want them to know you're the best guy for their daughter to….uh…..spend her life with?"

"….a-anyway…." Pyrrha sighed, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure my mother will approve of your acting. You've gotten better over the last few days, have you not?"

"Y-yeah." The knight nodded, smiling at her. "T-thanks for the pep talk, Pyrrha."

Weiss sighed irritably. "Well, _I_ don't look forward to embarrassing myself in front of my father in the _threadbare rags_ Cinder calls a _costume_. What kind of dignified fairy godmother wears something as perverted as that?!"

"N-no offense to Professor Fall, but…." Pyrrha looked guiltily down. "…..I-I don't think this could be called 'dignified'…."

"Excuse you? You actually have a good dress for a costume and you got her to get rid of the donkey mask! I still _have_ to wear my costume, you know!"  
Ruby twiddled her fingers. "I-I personally thought you l-looked great in it-"

"…. _Ruby_ , please, don't _encourage_ this. This perversion is tiresome. Whatever perverts still read this, since apparently my whole _life story_ is up on the Dustnet for everyone to view, should probably be exhausted with this!"

Nora squeed happily, suddenly standing up and shaking Weiss's shoulder. "Guys! Guuuys! The ships are here! The ships are here!"

"Are they?" Yang looked towards the skies, where, indeed, several transports were incoming. "Guys! Our parents!"

Weiss suddenly cowered behind Ruby, shivering. "R-Ruby, p-please hide me, I-I cannot allow Father to see my face….."

Winter smiled at her sister, shaking her head. "Do not be so concerned, sister. Father will hardly throw a fit over your emotions. He's not the type."

"Yes. You're right." The heiress muttered irritably. "I think he'd rather enjoy my embarrassment."

The ships began to land upon the pads in front of them, and in no short time, the parents began to disembark. Yang and Ruby ran towards their father Taiyang and almost pushed him to the ground with their hugs, with their mother Yin trying to reach down into the hug and being dragged in with a loud squeak, while Blake nodded curtly to her father, who nodded curtly back- the manly version of a glomp. Ren watched nearby as Nora and her mother engaged in what looked like a cross between a mud wrestling match and an ancient berserker war dance- of course, the Valkyrie family greeting.

Jaune scanned the crowd for his father, nervous, before a thought crossed his mind. "D-did your mom come with them?"

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded. "I heard she actually cancelled a photo-shoot to come here. You know, I feel a little guilty-"  
"Hey, hey, don't. It's what moms do, don't they?" The knight reassured her. "…maybe she's not as bad as-"  
"Pyr-Pyr! Is that you?"

"Wha-OOF!" The spearmaiden stumbled back as a woman threw herself at her midsection, hugging her tightly. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. "M-Mother! This is hardly-"

"Oh, save it!" The woman with her arms wrapped around her stomach chided her softly, giggling. "I'm your mom! I haven't seen you in _months_! I just want to show my dear daughter some _love_ ~!"

Jaune looked stunned. "….t-that's your mom?"

"She really mellowed out." Weiss mused. "To think, Lia Nikos….good Dust, my father even called her a _chihuahua_ once. To her face."

Finally, Pyrrha's mother relinquished her from her hug, standing up straight and smiling happily at her daughter, allowing the knight and the heiress to have a proper look at her.

Yang's assessment of her mother was correct. Aside from her deep blue hair, tied not in a ponytail but let free in a curtain down her back, and a slim red form-fitting dress reaching down to her knees contrasting the light leather armour the spearmaiden wore, the only physical difference between her and Pyrrha was that the younger woman was taller by an inch or two; both women even had the same vivid emerald eyes. Pyrrha really was the spitting image of her mother in many respects, it seemed.

Lia smiled, closing her eyes and cocking her head.

"Heya, everyone! How are you all doing?" She greeted everyone cheerily, waving at them. "I just came by to watch my Pyr-Pyr perform on stage, so please, no autographs!"  
"Mother?" Pyrrha pointed her towards Weiss and Jaune. "Mother, this is Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. Weiss, Jaune, this is my mother, Lia."

"Oh? Schnee, you say?" Lia tilted her head, looking over at the heiress first. "You're Siegfried's daughter, right? How's your sister? How's your dad?"

"She's…alright. They're all alright." Weiss nodded slowly and cautiously. "….you _are_ Lia Nikos, right?"

"One hundred percent!" She nodded, giggling. "Silly, who else would I be?"

"…..okay. I'm just…..confirming something." The heiress looked in disbelief at her, shaking her head.

Jaune was the next victim of the onslaught, with Lia going up to his face, studying him closely.

"Aaaaaaand you must be Jaune!" The model giggled. "Pyr-Pyr, wherever did you _find_ him? He's a cutie!"  
"Hehe…." The knight laughed nervously, looking over to Weiss as if begging for help.  
"M-Mother!" Pyrrha cried, blushing. "I mean…h-he's my teammate. My partner."  
"Oh? How _lovely_!" Lia giggled, before pinching the knight's cheeks. "You've been taking good care of Pyr-Pyr, right?"

"I-I guess?"

"That's great!" Lia bubbled, smiling as she relinquished his cheeks.

"Miss Nikos, may I speak with you for a moment?" Glynda suddenly called over the din of the family reunion, one of her arms tucked underneath a scroll. Both Nikos women looked up.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"…Pyrrha. I meant Pyrrha." The instructor calmly stated. "May I have a moment? I wish to speak with you alone. It is an important matter."

"Oh? Alright." The spearmaiden nodded, before looking back towards her mother and friends. "I'll just be a moment."

With that, she swept through the crowd, leaving Lia with Jaune and Weiss.

The moment Pyrrha was out of earshot, the grin on Lia's face disappeared. She glared directly into Jaune's face.

"So." The bubbliness and cheer had gone straight out of her voice, replaced by an icy chill. Weiss shuddered; for all that her reputation as the 'Ice Princess' was, she could hardly match the coldness Lia was currently emitting.

"Aaaaand there it is." The heiress commented, stepping away from the exchange in case it got messy.  
Jaune gulped, flinching away from her. "Y-yes-"  
"You're my daughter's partner. You are, correct?"  
"Y-yes, L-m-ma'am."

"…hmph. Andreas's son. I expected someone manlier, someone going about and peddling that stupid 'Spiral Power' nonsense. Not that I'm complaining. From what I hear, you're quite the catch. Just word of mouth, of course." The model huffed, turning her nose up at him. "I can tell without even looking that my daughter is head over _heels_ in love with you, Arc. I know enough about her to tell without asking. I can also tell _you_ feel the same way about her."

"U-uh…y-yeah…..t-that's…t-true…." The knight blushed, looking down. Lia, however, tipped his chin up, staring him straight in the eye.

"I'm fine with that." The model calmly reassured him, her voice nonetheless retaining the same cold tone. "I am _totally_ fine with you dating my daughter. I'll even personally pay for the wedding out of my own pocket, if you need me to. That's how okay I am with it.

But…if you ever….. _ever_ think of laying a finger on my daughter, or if I ever catch wind that you two were caught anywhere doing anything _vaguely_ inappropriate- anything past a light kiss-, before then, you'll be the _last_ Arc, and I'll personally make sure of _that_."

To make her point clear, Lia drew a silver fan of diamond-shaped blades with a ring handle, fanning her face briefly with it and whipping it towards Jaune before catching it with her finger, folding it up and putting it away once more. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, m-ma'am. N-no inappropriate activities with P-Pyrrha." Jaune nodded nervously, sweat pouring down; he swore he could almost _feel_ the aftermath of the blade whipping upon his cheek with a light breeze. "G-got it."

Lia smiled, patting him on the shoulder. She closed her eyes and grinned at him once more.

"That's _great_ , Jaune-Jaune!" The model returned to her bubbly façade once more. "It's wonderful that we can agree on something!"

She mussed his hair up, giggling. "Now, I hope you and Pyr-Pyr play nice! You two break a _leg_ out there! I'll be in the front row!"

With that, the model skipped off into the crowd after one last evil look at him, leaving Jaune stunned. The knight let out a breath he hadn't realised he was keeping in.

"So… _that's_ the real Lia Nikos." Jaune remarked, clutching his chest and looking down. "That was…I-I never felt closer to dying in my life…."

Weiss placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "So comes the wrath of a protective mother. You were lucky she didn't eviscerate you."

"I feel like she _did._ "

Pyrrha came back over to them, looking around. She looked a little more sobered than she had been earlier. "Moth-wait where did my mother go? Jaune, did she leave?"  
"I think she, uh, left to go find her seat." The knight explained. Pyrrha sighed.

"Fair enough." The spearmaiden nodded. "Listen, Jaune. Do you mind if I speak with you about something? I-"

Suddenly, Cinder's voice echoed out over the crowd on a megaphone.

"Would _all_ the actors and actresses in tonight's production of _Romeo and Juliet Reimagined_ please report to the hall to get dressed? Parents, please line up outside the hall to be seated, we will be seating in an hour. In the meantime, enjoy some refreshments on the house!"

Pyrrha faltered, looking away briefly. "I….think I'll tell you later. Shall we go?"  
"…..yeah?" Jaune looked confused, rubbing the back of his head. "…sure. We should get going. Weiss?"

He looked to the spot Weiss had been moments before, only to see her being wrapped in a bear hug by her father, who hefted her in the air and span her around. Weiss looked at him pleadingly, begging to be released from her torment.

"…alright, just me and Pyrrha then. Let's go."

"D-dammit, Jaune!" The heiress wheezed out. "D-don't you dare leave me here! JAUNE! PYRRHA! HELP!"

"My girl's grown so big!" Siegfried exulted, hugging his younger daughter close.

Winter joined in the family hug, hugging her father. "Oh, Father, I've missed you so much!"  
"WINTER! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM AND HELP MEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 _Later, backstage…._

"…alright." Yang breathed deeply, now dressed in her traditional milkmaid outfit, fiddling with a small light pinned onto her collar; a special device synchronised with the scroll network to allow Cinder to signal people to get on-stage for their parts, which everyone had pinned on their collars. "…h-how do I look, Weiss?"

The heiress, clad in her own skimpy fairy godmother outfit, huffed. "For once, more _modest_ than _mine._ Warmer, too. This outfit's not just skimpy, but _freezing_!"

Yang frowned. "Come on, you know that's not what I meant! D-do you think Blake will-"  
"Haven't she and I reassured you enough?" The heiress snapped. "Are you kidding me?! Where's the bravado? Where is the confidence that you _always seem to have_ when you're flaunting your stupidly large chest in front of my face?"

"D-dammit, Weiss!" The brawler grabbed Weiss and shook her by the shoulders. "I-I have to make myself look good for Blake! I have to-"  
"Hey." Blake tapped her on the shoulder, causing Yang to squeak in surprise.

"Eeeeeep!"  
"Whoa, whoa!" The catgirl stepped back. "Hey, hey. It's just me, Yang. Calm down!"

"…..o-oh." Yang blushed, feeling her cheeks. "I….sorry."

"It's fine." Blake smiled at her. "We're all a little jumpy tonight. Hey…..listen."

"Huh?"

The catgirl clasped her shoulders tightly. "…..you don't have to be so worried, alright? You'll do fine."  
"B-but-"  
"I believe in you, Yang." Blake reassured her, smiling. "I want you to know that I'll be right by your side, alright? We can get through this together. Just one night."  
"Y-you're…you seriously think I can-"

"Of course." Blake nodded, chuckling. "Trust me. You'll be fine out there."

"…t-thanks." Yang sighed in relief, smiling. Her cheeks reddened once more.

' _H-here goes nothing.'_

"I…..h-hey, Blake, I….I have to say-" She started, but they were interrupted by Cinder poking her head in behind the curtains.  
"Everyone on stage in five!" Cinder announced. Blake looked up, nodding to her.

"I'll be up soon." The catgirl looked to Yang. "Hey, listen. We'll talk later, alright?"  
"A-alright." Yang looked at her longingly as she walked away, before turning to Weiss and sighing.

"…t-this love thing really is hard." The brawler admitted. "I….I can see why you find it so hard to just….say it, you know?"

"…..hmph." The heiress huffed. "And now you know I will bat you around the back of the head if you ever make fun of me for not saying I love Ruby again."

"….I-I won't. I promise. Just…w-when I try to confess to Blake….c-can you…..b-be there?" The brawler requested plaintively. "….I-I just need…..support, that's all."

'… _..Blake, I seriously hope you know what you're doing.'_ Weiss thought to herself. _'…tch. Why did I even get involved? This is ridiculous. Why can't people just talk about their feelings like normal people around here….'_

"…..of course." She nodded at her. "I'll….be there. I promise."

"T-thanks. That…..really means a lot."  
"….you know I'm going to kill you if you say anything about this to Ruby, right?"

"…..understood."

Weiss nodded, smiling. "Good. Well. Actually, something occurs to me just now.

Blake never _did_ tell us what she was working on, now that I think about it…..what do you think it could be?"  
"You know, for once, I don't actually have any idea." The brawler admitted, nodding slowly. "….well. We'll just have to see, eh?"

…..

 _Meanwhile, in front of the stage….._

"Heh. My girls, a bunch of actresses." Taiyang mused, rubbing his stubbly chin as he watched the stage with anticipation. He and a few other of the parents were sat in the front row, waiting patiently for the play to begin. "Would you believe it?"

Andreas Arc scoffed. "Heh. You think your girls are a bunch of actresses? _My_ girls are the best ones in the world! One day, their names will be known far and wide-"  
"Oh, save the act for once, Arc." Lia grumbled. "I swear, you haven't grown up at all, have you?"  
"And you're still holding up that nice girl act of yours."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yona Arc, Jaune's mother and professor of Weaponcraft at the school, sighed. "Ladies, you can stop fighting now."

"I, for one, look forward to seeing my daughters do the family proud!" Siegfried declared exultantly. "Why, I never did tell you, but Winter takes an interest in the theatrical arts!"  
"Oh, don't _you_ start, Schnee!"

Taiyang sighed. "Well. Just like old times, eh? Guess none of us really grew up."  
"Q-Qrow would love t-this…." Yin spoke up from his side. "H-he'd love seeing R-Ruby on stage."  
"Yeah." He chuckled. "If only he wasn't so busy off in Vacuo. He said he'd be back soon, though, right?"  
"Y-yeah! M-maybe we c-can tell him then, h-how Ruby did!" Yin offered, smiling. "H-he'd love that. I know it!"

"Yeah. He really would."

They ignored the banter between Siegfried and Lia going on next to them.

"Ah, still as feisty as always, I see?"  
"Be quiet, Schnee!"  
"Lia, we are _hardly_ on last-name basis, we've known each other for years!"  
"Yes, and you're still an idiot after all these years!"

Suddenly, Professor Goodwitch stepped on stage, clearing her throat over a microphone to get everyone's attention. The audience fell silent.

"…thank you." Glynda calmly stated, adjusting her collar slightly. "Tonight's performance will start soon. Everyone, please be quiet to allow our students to perform. Thank you very much."

With a nod, she walked off-stage, the last brush of her cape masking Vivi's entrance on-stage. The small plushie skipped on, dragging a stool several times bigger than she was on with her with one of her tiny stubs, plopping it on the middle of the stage and standing up on top of it.

With a deep breath, she began.

"Pi pipi, pii pipii pi pipipi." She held up her two arms to emphasise her words. "Pi pi Pipiipi, pi pi pi pii pi…."

"I have to admit, they're quite faithful to the play." Taiyang noted, nodding approvingly.

Lia blinked. "…..what is she even saying?"

"Piiii pipi pipipi…."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. This chapter was originally nearly ten thousand words. As it wasn't actually meant to be that long, I've cut it in half, in order to get a chapter out tonight and satisfy your urges and also to keep this from being longer than my tastes. However, the chapter IS mostly done, with just some touch-ups and stuff needing doing to the last one and so it should be out tomorrow.**

 **Also, I felt like here's a good place to explain my absence. I've been in the process of moving houses for the last week or so, trying to get used to stuff and working with a rather unhelpful Internet provider to try to get that set up in addition to clearing out general debris and so forth. If I don't post too much, that would be why! However, I'll try to keep up my updates!**

 **Anyway, next time will be the** _ **last**_ **chapter of the school plays! So you can release your held breaths, this painful interlude is nearly over!  
**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, thoughts, reviews and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	33. Weiss Reacts to School Plays Finale!

**Weiss Reacts to School Plays Finale!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest cut-off and halved chapter of Weiss Reacts! Yes, this is the finale! I cut it in half because I felt that the last one was getting too long. I didn't really want to write something that long partly because I felt I couldn't really live up to that kind of standard when I'm not on vacation- which I am now-, even with the time constraints given by limited Internet and generic moving nonsense, so I cut it down. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Anyway, after this chapter, it'll be a two-parter about One Punch Man! That's right, that show that everyone seems to like nowadays! Also, praise Mumen Rider.**

 **I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please, please, please leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I really hope you guys have a GREAT day! That's how pumped I feel writing this chapter, we're putting the ending note at the beginning! Okay, now we can go on with the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would already have a Sherlock Holmes-based character. (Cinder would make the perfect Moriarty. Roman WOULD have.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Now seeming sweet, convert to bitterest gall…." Winter declared as forcefully as she could, glaring Ren- of course, Lord Capulet- in the face as hard as she could before storming off as petulantly as she could.

In short, as akin to Tybalt as an apple was akin to a mouse.

She passed Weiss and Yang. The latter was nervous; this was the first scene in which she was supposed to kiss Blake- and she was dancing with Weiss, who was supposed to be present as the incognito fairy godmother of sorts. The pair were dancing in the midst of the rest of the extras, as Lady Capulet- Pyrrha, of course- and Lord Capulet- Ren, of all people- presided over the proceedings.

"I-I regret not practising t-this first, you k-know…." Yang whispered into Weiss's ear to mask her speech. "I-I'm really a little nervous about kissing B-Blake…."  
"Just relax." The heiress whispered back. "You'll be fine. Just…go through the motions, alright?"  
"B-but I don't know the-"

Blake suddenly took her hand, looking her in the eye. Yang quivered slightly at her touch as the catgirl took her lightly from Weiss, continuing the dance.

"B-Blake…." The brawler whispered quickly. "I-I-"  
"J-just follow my lead." Blake whispered back, calmly dancing with her across. "Say your lines, and trust me. Like I said, I'll be right by your side tonight."

She stood aside, taking Yang's hand and staring at her as lovingly as she could muster. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this."  
She kissed it lightly, causing the brawler to blush slightly. "My two lips, blushing pilgrims, ready stand….t-to smooth that rough touch w-with a…..tender kiss."

Yang almost choked out her next lines. "G-Good pilgrim, you d-do wrong your h-hand too much w-which mannerly devotion s-shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

The catgirl almost breathed out the next line. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"A-ay, pilgrim, lips t-they must use in p-prayer…."

"O then…." Blake whispered, almost passionately, to Yang as they resumed dancing, with the catgirl wrapping her arm around her partner's waist. "Dear saint…..let l-lips do what hands do.

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn into despair."

"S-saints do not move, though grant f-for prayers' sake….." Yang responded, blinking and trying to look Blake in the face without turning away in embarrassment.

' _O-oh dust. T-this is it. T-this is where we k-kiss!'_ Her cheeks reddened at the realisation.

"W-wait, Blake, I-"

"Then move not." Blake implored her as she stopped moving. "While my prayer's effect I take."

She tipped Yang over towards the back of the stage, bending over her. Yang squeaked in surprise as she closed her eyes, preparing to feel Blake's lips on her own- trying not to ponder how they tasted or felt- and-

They never came.

' _Huh?'_

Yang's eyes fluttered open as she saw Blake barely a hair's breadth away, their lips separated by a thin sheet of air. Golden eyes stared into deep lilac as she held her there for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity.

The brawler's eyes widened, and she blushed, and the moment was over.

"I-I-" Yang tried to look away, but Blake cupped her cheek, gently moving her face back towards her.  
"T-trust me." Blake nodded at her, her own cheeks red with embarrassment. "I…..know. I-I won't kiss you, i-if you don't want to be kissed. L-let's just p-put on a show, right? For t-the audience."

"Y-yeah! O-Of course!" The brawler sounded relieved. "T-thanks, Blake. I-I…..I-I really appreciate this."

' _Like I promised…..I-I won't kiss you….n-not until w-we both know what we're g-getting into.'_

Blake smiled at her again, nodding before pulling them both up.

"And thus from my lips, by thine….." The catgirl whispered. "My sin is purged."

"Then h-have my lips the sin that they have t-took?" Yang hastily responded. Blake stopped them once more, bending her back again.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" She drew her face close to Yang's again, making them appear to be kissing from behind. "Give me…m-my sin again."

Siegfried, from the front, clapped. He whispered across to Taiyang, smiling.

"Young love. Is it not beautiful?"

"….those two had better not be fooling around without me knowing." The blonde man responded calmly yet firmly. "I don't care if they're in love, they're not doing-"  
"Oh, save it, Xiao Long!" Lia hissed at him. "You two, be quiet. They're not even kissing! That's a bit of a jump to say they're in love from a _play_ , anyway!"

Suddenly, however, Weiss wandered across, sprinkling fairy dust and glitter over the two as they looked at her. She looked incredibly irritated, with a side order of embarrassment.

"I am your fairy godmother." The heiress said, her tone flat and unemotional. "I have come to grant thee many well wishes, and I have come to bless your coupling with much glad tidings."

To punctuate her "blessing", she drew a cheap-looking plastic stick with a star plopped on top and tapped both Blake and Yang on the shoulders with it while unenthusiastically prancing around them.

"This was meant to be. The stars decreed it. Be blessed. Yay."

With that, Weiss stomped off stage with her wand.

' _I hate everything. I. Hate. EVERYTHING.'_ The heiress thought, barely restraining herself from outright yelling it across the stage.

Siegfried looked over to Taiyang once more. "That was incredible acting from my Weiss, if I do say so myself!"  
"….are you kidding me?" Taiyang stared at him, confused. "She looked pretty pissed to me."  
"Nonsense! She was the very essence of enthusiasm!"  
"I dunno, she looked like she wanted to break that thing over someone's back for putting her in that outfit…."

* * *

"Darn it all to heck, I'm down." Rook announced as dully as he could muster, as he clutched the fictional wound that Winter in her role as Tybalt had inflicted upon him. "Darn your houses, ya killed me!"  
"I did not mean to….w-wound thee, sweet…..dear." Winter choked out while holding him in her arms, her face suddenly red as she remembered what came after this line. "P-Please, get up…."

Nora simply huffed, crossing her arms and looking away irritably.

"Hmph. Unprofessional…." The berserker muttered under her breath. "….no respect for the classics…..I swear I'm the only sane person around here sometimes….."

Weiss stomped onto stage once more, looking utterly infuriated.

"Oh, sweet child of summer," she uttered through clenched teeth, spreading more glittery powder over the pair while attempting not to simply tip the whole thing as to not mess up her sister. "Give him a kiss and he shall be alive and sprightly once more."

Nora looked even more irritated, seething angrily as she watched this travesty. It seemed as if she was minutes from simply stomping off stage and administering a beating to Cinder's backside- and other places too- over the 'alterations' to the script.

Winter blushed even more. _'T-this is rather….close. I've never really…..kissed a boy before, a-and…..t-this is….t-this is rather….m-my cheeks are burning up and…'_

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one. Rook, too, was embarrassed by the thought.

' _Darn if I'd never heard them stories 'bout true love's kiss with the princesses you kissed to wake 'em up, but…..I ain't never thought I'd be_ _ **kissed**_ _by an actual princess! Well, she's technically an heiress, but….'_ The cowboy thought to himself. _'Maybe this ain't so….wait, what am I sayin'? Crazy talk. Quit spoutin' crazy talk.'_

' _I swear, if your lips touch hers, Leblanc, you die.'_ Weiss thought, communicating her intent through a sharp glare at the boy. _'I swear, if you touch her, you_ _ **die.**_ _'_

"T-then I….b-bestow upon him…..a-a spring of life." Winter uttered out, closing her eyes slowly and drawing in for the kiss. Rook flushed further as he looked up at her.

' _Aw hell. I can't make her go through with this! Ma always taught me, there was a special hell for guys like that. I've got to make it easier for her._

 _I'm no actor and I ain't no improvisin' virtuoso, but I'll do my best to make it easy on Miss Winter here.'_

Rook suddenly stopped her, pulling her close and staring at her deeply.

'… _..crap. I haven't got any idea…d-dammit Rook, think! T-this can't be any worse than herdin' Ursas for the rodeo….'_

Winter blinked rapidly, staring at him. "U-um….t-this isn't in the-"

"Er….um….I'm fine, dear Tybalt…..dear." The cowboy uttered rapidly as he crept to his feet as fast as he could, letting Winter have breathing space. "Y-ya don't need to be kissin' me. I'll….be fine. I've been saved by the power of love! Woo."

'… _good save, cowboy.'_ Weiss mused, looking bemused. _'…..fine.'_

Winter, for her part, looked relieved. Rook nodded at her, as she muttered a silent 'Thank you' to him.

Cinder, who was witnessing the whole thing off-stage, frowned, seeming almost disappointed.

"So close!" She grumbled. "So, so close….all these people are so boring, trying to get out of being kissed.

…..time to break out the thing a little earlier than anticipated."

She called over to Ren, nodding to him. "Hey. Ren."

"Hm? Yes, Professor?"  
"It's time to break out the literal big guns. The people need ships, and these people are being too boring to give 'em to us. This is _not_ going as planned. Even the eponymous couple don't want to kiss each other." Cinder looked as grave as if she'd just told Ren that Vale had been overrun by Grimm. "You know what needs to be done."  
"…ah." The gunslinger nodded, understanding. "So you want me to break it out-"  
"I want you to break it out earlier than planned." The pyromancer interrupted him. "We need a happy accident. I don't care _who_ you get to start kissing; Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake- hell, make _Espresso and Fox_ kiss and I'll be happy with that. Just do something so we can declare this venture a success!"

"Alright." Ren whipped out a sheaf of papers resembling an instruction manual. "I'd better get reading then, don't I?"

A sudden thought crossed his mind. He blanched.

"You know…." He started. "Nora's probably going to kill me for this. She _loves_ the classics."  
"She'll understand. It's all for the shipping, my dear~" Cinder remarked as she inputted several commands into her scroll. "Now, get to working, Ren, we have ships to make and people to ship."

' _Seems we'll need to be doing a little rewriting on-set. This is fine. I can work with change. I'm adaptable! Let's…..fix this.'_

* * *

"Pipipi…pipi." Vivi declared, standing top of a pedestal in priest's garb- complete with an oversized necklace of beads around her oversized head- standing before Yang and Blake. "Pipiiiii pipipipi."

She extended a stubby arm to them each in turn. "Pipiiii pipipi?"

"…..yes." Blake nodded, looking towards her partner.

"Pipipi….pipipi?"

"…..yes." The brawler nodded in response. "I do."  
"Pi." Vivi clapped. "Piiii pipipiii pipipi…."

Nora stood offstage, shaking her head. "This _wasn't_ in the original-"  
"Put a _cap_ in it, Nora." Cinder retorted, huffing. "Are you or are you _not_ in the Antic Order? Did you not _swear_ to ship the righteous pairings and fight for true ships?"

"I swore to ship, I didn't swear to butcher a classic!" The berserker retorted. "This isn't shipping, this is _butchery_!"  
"Excuse me? We need to ship!"

"No, classics!"  
"Shipping!"  
" _CLASSICS_!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, grumbling. "This isn't even…what kind of ridiculous posturing even consists of-"

Suddenly, everyone's alarms went off. Ruby looked down at her light, blinking.

"….huh? What's going on?" The reaper frowned. "Why…..I'm not even meant to be onstage for this. Weiss, do you know anything about this?"  
"Not a thing." The heiress responded, looking at hers. "What's Professor Fall thinking? This wasn't part of the plan!"  
Pyrrha looked at her own collar, surprised. "Hey, mine's going off too. I'm sure Lady Capulet didn't...Ren might know something about this-

Wait. Where's Ren? He was here a moment ago!"

"I smell something stupid afoot." Weiss grumbled. "….Come on. Let's get onstage. We might as well play this out."

Jaune groaned, looking down at his dress. "…you're kidding, right? What are we supposed to do?"  
"I-I dunno, improvise!" Cinder turned to hiss at them. "Come on! You're needed on! Now!"  
Nora looked down at her own blinking light. "…..I seriously doubt-"  
" _Nora Valkyrie,_ get on that stage _immediately._ "  
"Y-yes ma'am!" The berserker, humbled by Cinder's glare, rushed on in front of everyone else. Weiss followed her on, holding Ruby's hand as she looked at the audience.

Yang looked over to Blake, confused as to why everyone else was coming on stage. "Blakey, you know what's going on?"  
"Not a clue." The catgirl whispered back. "Sudden script change?"  
"Do you know anything about this?"

"The thing I was working on isn't meant to show up or another few scenes. It's not my stuff…..is it?"

Jaune looked around, thinking briefly as to what to say. "…..erm….oh. Oh! Um…..

Oooooh, erm,….my daug-I-I mean, son! How, err….dare you marry a….a Capulet?"

"A-and how d-dare you marry a Montague?" Pyrrha responded, trying to muster up her own wells of hostility in scolding Yang, trying to muster the courage to point a finger at her and failing. "Y-you know they're our enemies?"

' _I can never get these hostile parts right! I-I sound too angry. How do people get so angry out of battle?'_

"Well, mother, I-"

"CEASE AND DESIST IMMEDIATELY."

Suddenly, the back of the stage was torn open by a giant robot, painted blue with flame patterns, with nozzles attached to the back of the wrists and with Ren visible through the cockpit. The speech had come out of a pair of speakers mounted on the chest.

"THE BENVOLIO-TRON SIX THOUSAND HAS ARRIVED."

"…what." Weiss stared blankly at the giant robot that had just broken in on the scene. "…is that a-"

The hand swung by accident towards Pyrrha, as Ren reached across to stop it with a lever in the cockpit. "Whoops! Get out the way!"  
"Wah-oof!" The spearmaiden was tackled to the floor by Jaune, as the hand swung over their heads.

"J-Jaune, what are you doing?!"  
"I-I forgot you had magnetism power-"  
"N-No, y-your hands! T-they're….EEEP!" Pyrrha squeaked, blushing as she covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. Jaune's eyes widened as he realised _exactly_ where his hands were. He attempted to pull himself off, squeezing by accident and causing his partner to squeak again.

"O-oh Dust! I-I am so, _so_ sorry! I-I…."

Weiss ducked underneath the sweeping hands, rolling to the sides and tearing off the fairy wings on her outfit. "Good _Dust_ , Ren! Was this _necessary_?!"

"Oops. Sorry. I'm not used to piloting stuff like this." Ren calmly apologised as he managed to stop the hands from sweeping, before pressing a button on the control board.

"RELEASING APHRODISIAC GAS." The Benvolio-Tron announced, as a pink vapour began issuing from the tips of the nozzles.

Weiss glared at him briefly, before rolling over and shoving Jaune off of Pyrrha, the knight rolling aside with a grunt. "Pyrrha, I need you to go for those nozzles!"  
"W-wha-"  
"STOP THOSE NOZZLES OR ELSE YOU AND YOUR IDIOT BOYFRIEND'LL BE DOING MORE THAN JUST LYING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER! IN PUBLIC!"  
"O-On it!" The spearmaiden wiped the thought from her mind and attempted to focus her Semblance upon the nozzles, bending them backwards into the hands of the robot with the familiar black glow.

Ruby ran over to Weiss. "I have a plan! I can get him out of that machine!"

"Then do it before we all get looped into another perverted scheme!"

"Weiss, I need you to put glyphs to stop that thing from moving! Pyrrha, keep those nozzles closed! Yang, come with me! Everyone else, get out the way!"

"Right!" The heiress nodded hastily, pointing her cheap plastic wand at the feet of the mech as black glyphs appeared underneath its feet, locking it in place.

Pyrrha moved to the side, moving the nozzles to release small wisps of vapour every so often to keep the pressure from building up too high and rupturing the pipes.

"Whatever it is you're planning, I hope you can do it quickly! The gas'll build up eventually and come out anyway!"

Everyone else stepped aside, as Yang looked to her sister.

"What's your plan?"  
"Just get ready!" Ruby stepped backwards, preparing to run as rose petals swirled around her. The brawler immediately caught her intentions, nodding and folding her arms, bracing herself to receive her.

Ruby immediately sprinted towards her sister, jumping up and lifting her foot onto Yang's arm. The brawler, with a mighty yell, pushed her upwards, as the reaper somersaulted over the Benvolio-Tron and landed on top of the cockpit. Ren was pushed into the control board by the impact, landing on something.

"EJECTION INITIATED."

"You're kidding m-" Ren uttered before he was launched out of the cockpit, taking Ruby with him by accident.

"Waaaah!" The reaper screamed, hanging on to the back of the seat. "Why does this thing have an eject buttooooon?!"  
And they collided with the repaired hole in the ceiling. Of course, the ejection force was not enough to break the planks, but it was enough to smack Ren hard on the head and shake the curtains and other pulley systems above the stage.

And so, as gunslinger and reaper descended earthward, so did the curtain and the other pulleys.

"Oooooh no-" Yang looked up, only to be tackled aside by Blake, who barged into her to push her down.

The catgirl called over to her. "GET DOWN!"  
"Ah!" The brawler squealed as she was suddenly covered by her partner's body.

It all collapsed in an untidy mess, kicking up a ton of dust and covering the front row in it.

"P-Pyrrha!" Lia yelled as her daughter was covered by the mess, standing up immediately. "Dammit, one of you get up with me! She'd better be-"  
"Oh, they're fine!" Siegfried shook it off. "They have Auras, and it was just a bunch of curtains and ropes!"

"Curtains and ropes my backside, Schnee! There will be _hell_ to pay if my _daughter_ 's hurt!"

Taiyang bit his lip concernedly. "…..I dunno, I'm with Lia on this one. I wanna check to see if my girls are-"

As the dust cleared, the status of everyone present on stage could be seen. Taiyang sighed in relief as he saw his daughters were completely unharmed.

Most of them were similarly unharmed, although either dazed or unconscious. Pyrrha was closest to the front of the stage, having managed to pick up a prop shield and using it to prop up the ropes upon her, shielding Jaune beneath it with her. Yang and Blake were next closest, with the latter's arms wrapped around the former as she lay on top of her, groaning.

Weiss shoved the curtains off of herself, before looking down and struggling to yank her larger partner from the mess, while Winter was by her side, helping Rook to his feet. Finally, Nora managed to extricate an unconscious Ren, cooing to him softly as she carried him offstage.

Vivi scrabbled out to the front of the stage. She made a small bow.

"Piii pipipi pipiiii pi!" She declared, concluding the play, before she ran off frantically.

"…..that was…brilliant!" Siegfried declared, clapping as loudly as he could. "Bravo! Bravo!"  
Lia still looked irritated. "…..tch. How could you even like that?"  
"I thought that was decent, even if it ended like…..well, that." Taiyang mused. "Although I'm a bit less confident that Qrow would like it. Except for that bit Ruby did at the end.

Bravo, Ruby! Good plan!"  
He- and the rest of the audience bar Pyrrha's mother- joined Siegfried in applause.

Weiss looked on in disbelief. "…..fancy that. They _liked_ this nonsense."  
"...see?" Ruby smiled. "It wasn't so bad!"  
"…. _you_ wear _this_ farce of a costume for two hours and we'll see how bad _you_ find it."

* * *

 _Afterwards…._

"…..wow." Weiss looked at the feedback cards posted on the wall inside the cafeteria, with reviews of the play written on them. She was thankful that she could finally ditch the fairy uniform, sighing in relief as she no longer felt the air on her exposed midriff. "…..they actually liked this farce."  
"Not that bad! Like I said!" Ruby responded, hugging her to her side. "Have some pride."

"R-Ruby! Are you saying you _like_ perverted scripts and things going stupidly wrong like that?!"  
"I dunno, doing that last bit with the Benvolio-Tron was pretty fun!"  
"And yet you're somehow still not in the Antic Order." Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Good Dust, Ruby, as much as I love you…."

Most of the rest of the cast was partying in the cafeteria, mainly to get the feel of the costumes they were shoved into out of them. Ren was the sole exception, sitting at the side with an icepack taped to his head. He sighed.

"…..the things I do for shipping." The gunslinger sighed. Nora hugged him from the side, smirking.

"Hmph. Karma for trying to interfere with the classics!"  
"…heh. I guess I deserved that." Ren sighed. "You're not mad?"  
"….of course not, Renny~" Nora giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Of course not! I can't get mad at you! Well, permanently! I was pretty mad when you took all my pancakes that one time…."

Blake simply leaned on a column nearby, watching everyone enjoy themselves. She chuckled.

"…..huh. It wasn't so bad after all." The catgirl admitted, shaking her head. "…I really do hope Yang's alright, though. All that stuff….."

' _And I still haven't decided how I feel about all this…..'_

"H-hey."

Blake turned around to see Yang, who was looked slightly embarrassed. Despite being the taller of the two, she seemed, in that moment, smaller than Blake.

"Hi." The catgirl smiled at her. "…..you alright, Yang?"

Yang twiddled her fingers, looking shyly away. "I…..well, actually…..I….I have to…..talk to you about something."

' _T-this is it.'_ Blake swallowed. _'…v-very well. Hopefully I know what I'm doing….'_

"Yeah? What about?"  
"C-can we…..talk about it in private? I-I mean…..just us two." The brawler plaintively requested. "Please?"

"Sure." Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "…..yeah. Let's go. Lead the way."

Yang quickly took her hand and moved towards the door, nodding to Weiss on the way.

The heiress raised an eyebrow, before tapping Ruby on the shoulder. "I need a moment. Do you mind?"  
"….yeah, yeah, sure!" Ruby let her go. "See you in a bit, okay?"  
"Yeah. Alright." Weiss nodded back as she trailed behind Yang and Blake.

' _Finally, they'll get this thing resolved. Hopefully. It'll be hell to put up with this much longer…..'_

…

 _Meanwhile…._

Jaune moved past Ruby, turning briefly to tap her on the arm. The reaper looked up at him.

"Huh?"  
"Hey. You know where Pyrrha is?" The knight inquired. "She and I were supposed to talk about something."  
"Huh? Oh!" Ruby snapped her fingers. "She was looking for you too! I think she's-"  
"Jaune." Pyrrha stood behind him. The knight whirled around, blinking.

"Oh! Hey! I was-"  
"I was looking for you too. I know." Pyrrha nodded in response. "Let's…find somewhere private. I…..I have something I need to tell you."

"…..alright?" The knight looked concerned as he let himself be led by his partner to a side room.

When they were out of earshot, the spearmaiden looked him dead in the eyes. Jaune looked around worriedly.

"Pyrrha, is there something-"  
"…you know earlier, when Professor Goodwitch called me over?" She started. Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I…..it was about a mission. I'm going in the morning." Pyrrha explained as calmly as she could. "I-it's just a routine clear-out. They're tracking a pair of Grimm trappers who've been using Grimm as attack dogs, and I was to head out there in the morning at the earliest. It's in one of the more dangerous parts of Vale, near Mountain Glenn."  
"O-Oh, alright!" The knight nodded, turning towards the door. "Alright, I'll get Ren and Nora and we'll start packing-"  
"You're not coming."

Jaune immediately turned back towards her, blinking. "…what?"

"…..t-they already have a full team, it's just that one of their teammates fell ill." The spearmaiden continued. "S-she got the stomach flu. T-they only needed one person. Professor Goodwitch said-"  
"Well, why can't they just get someone else to do it?" The knight snapped.

"T-they were looking for someone on very short notice, a-and Professor Goodwitch couldn't find anyone but me." Pyrrha responded, before shaking her head. "L-Look, I'm sorry, but-"  
"Pyrrha, you're not going alone." Jaune calmly retorted. "Look, I'm not going to just let you go alone. What if you get hurt? Or worse?"  
"I'll be fine-"  
"But what if you're _not_? What if you're _not_ fine?!" The knight cried suddenly, grasping her hands. "Look, Pyrrha, I've seen you die _once_! That was _enough_ for me! I'm not watching it happen again, alright? Never again!

I am not going to let you go this alone, not if you're going somewhere dangerous! At _least_ let me go with you!"

"Professor Goodwitch insisted….." The spearmaiden reminded him, but Jaune wouldn't have it.

"Screw her!" He responded harshly. "Tell her that I'm not sitting here while you go off somewhere dangerous! I-I'm not going to sit here and-"  
"Jaune." Pyrrha reciprocated his clasping of her hands, emerald eyes staring into deep blue. "I know. I…..that was enough for me too. But….just this once, and then I won't go anywhere without you or the team. I promise, Jaune, I won't die. I swear on everything I hold dear, I will come back.

I won't die on you. Trust me. I promise that I'll come back."

"…..d-dammit." The knight looked away. "…..I-I just…..I don't want to-"  
"L-Look at me." She implored, and he did. "D-do you trust me?"

The knight closed his eyes. He exhaled briefly, taking a moment, before staring back at Pyrrha.

"…..yes." He nodded slowly. "I…..I trust you. I trust you.

Just…..please. Don't do anything that will get you killed, alright?"

"….I won't." Pyrrha nodded back, smiling as reassuringly as she could. "…..I'll bring my scroll and hook it up to yours, Ren's and Nora's. That way, you all know how I am at every moment. I might not be able to call every night, but I'll try my best.

Don't worry yourself too much over me. I won't be that far away."

"I-I won't." Jaune tried to return the smile. "…..y-you're right. I should trust you more. T-they call you the Invincible Girl, after all. Y-you'll come back. I know you will."

"…..well." Pyrrha sighed in relief. "I finally got that off my chest. Thank you, Jaune, for understanding. I'll tell the others later.

…I should probably get started packing my things. Professor Goodwitch said I'd be leaving on the earliest flight out of Beacon."

"I-I'll help you!" Jaune offered. "…b-but….uh…." He looked down at their interlocked hands.

The spearmaiden immediately pulled away, blushing. "…..o-oh. S-sorry. I-I-"  
"It's fine." The knight smiled, offering her his hand. "We should get going. Your flight's in the morning, right?"  
"…..yes." Pyrrha smiled back, taking his hand. "…...we should go. They'll start wondering where we are, anyway."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want that, would we?" Jaune chuckled, glad for the break in tension. "….so, about the play."  
"O-oh! I actually enjoyed that! It was really fun getting to act as the protective mother of the Capulets…." Pyrrha started, as they left for the dorm, abandoning the festivities.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside…._

Yang breathed in, taking the fresh air of the outside air to calm herself down. Blake waited patiently in front of her, waiting for her to speak. The brawler looked behind her partner, seeing Weiss watching from the door, giving her a curt nod to signal her support. Yang smiled back, before looking back at Blake.

"…..s-so….listen." Yang started, looking nervously around. "…..I….I've got to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I…well, erm….." The brawler sighed, running her hands through her hair. "…..y-you know, it's hard to say something like this. I..."

"Come on." Blake smiled. "It's okay. You can say it."

"I….damn it, this is going to be hard…." Yang breathed deeply, trying to muster up the courage. "…..I…..Blake, I…."  
"W-wait!" The catgirl held her hands up. "B-before you say it-"

"I-I…dammit!" Yang grasped Blake's shoulders suddenly. "I'm in _love_ with you! You heard me, alright? I love you."

Blake stared at her for a moment, blinking.

'… _.it feels different, now that I've heard her say it.'_ The catgirl mused. _'I…..I honestly….'_

"I…..I just had to get that out, alright?" Yang explained, her cheeks reddening as she backed away, clasping her cheeks in embarrassment. "Listen, I know, it might seem out of place, or k-kinda weird, but….l-look, I….I like your whole 'manliness' thing, I-I've always liked that even with all that, you're still one of the smartest people I've ever met, and you're always there for me, and-"  
"Yang." Blake clasped her shoulders. "…calm down. It's okay. I get the point."

"…y-you do?" The brawler stared at her hopefully. "I…..t-then…..y-you…."

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "…..h-how do I say this? …I…"

"Y-you what?"  
"I….look." The catgirl closed her eyes. "T-this is hard for me to say, and I….I mean…

Look, you've been a great partner, even if…..you've had your bad moments…..quite a bit of them."  
"Y-yeah, and I've tried to get better-!"  
"A-and…..I-I know. You've been a great big sister, and….I know, but….." Blake sighed. "…..I-I don't know how to put this."  
"P-Put what?" Yang looked desperately at her. "Blake, please, j-just tell me the truth. D-do you….can we-"  
"I-I _don't_ know!" Blake snapped suddenly, causing the brawler to step back. "I _don't_ know.

"…..look. I….I'm not sure about this love stuff. "

"B-Blake, we can…..we can work it out-"

"That's the thing!" The catgirl answered. "I'm not sure if we can! You're a good partner, you're possibly the most important person in my life…but I don't know i-if what I feel about you is….love, o-or-"  
"T-then we can figure it out together!" The brawler implored her. "Please, Blake. I-"

"…..I'm not saying no." The catgirl calmly reminded her. "I…..I don't even know if I'm thinking straight, but…..look, Yang…I-I need some time to think. I need to…..I need to sort my feelings out. I haven't even had to think about this before, and I-I honestly didn't think I'd have to. And I think…y-you have to do the same.

I-I mean….y-you can't just do this, alright? I-I know, I've been obsessed with manliness and stuff, but….Yang, you need to think if this is what you really feel or…..you're just….

Just….."

Yang stared at her, blinking. Blake could see the beginnings of tears welling in her eyes.

' _Yang, I-'_

"S-so…..a-are you saying…" The brawler choked slightly. "…w-we're just….."

' _I'm sorry.'_ Blake thought, closing her eyes. _'I-I just have to f-figure out if…..this is it.'_

"…yes." Blake sighed deeply. "I-I'm saying we should just be friends. F-for now."

"…..o-oh." Yang nodded, smiling at her weakly. "I-I see. You're…..t-that's okay! I'm not mad. I'm just…..I just needed to get that out.

Really."

The brawler hugged her suddenly, pressing her partner against herself firmly. "...I-I'll respect you, whatever decision you make."

"…thanks." Blake responded, patting her softly on her back. "…L-Look, I know how hard this must be-"  
"No, I'm fine." Yang responded just as quickly. "I…..I…..needed that. I really needed that. T-thanks…..Blake."

She pulled away from the hug. Blake reached out to her, but Yang just as immediately turned away, heading back into the cafeteria. Weiss's eyes followed her, and the heiress reached out to her, but the brawler seemingly shook her off, heading into the crowd.

The catgirl blinked.

She sat down on a nearby bench, looking down at her hands, closing her eyes and exhaling.

"…..I hope I….didn't hurt Yang." Blake muttered to herself, shaking her head. "I honestly hope she's fine.

She's _Yang Xiao Long_. She's…she's taken worse. She can take it…..right?"

…..

'… _s-so. That's how it is.'_ Yang thought to herself, as she went out of the cafeteria, briefly noting Jaune and Pyrrha heading the opposite direction to their dorms and filing it away as unimportant. _'I see. I know it makes no sense to be mad…..i-it's fair. Right? I-I have no right to force Blake to like me._

 _No right. I-I shouldn't have expected it to be this easy. I-It's never easy, right? D-dammit, you've read enough romance mangas to know! E-even all those confidence lessons….s-so stop feeling so sorry for yourself!'_

"…I…..I thought this would be easier." The brawler admitted to herself, rubbing her eyes as the tears that had begun to gather in them began to roll down her cheeks. "…..I-I thought…..i-it would be easier than that.

…I-I should've….I should've thought more."

She clenched her fists as she headed up to her team's dorm. "…..I-I shouldn't have been so stupid."

She staggered up the stairs, heading down the corridor and bumping herself against walls, seemingly apathetic to the small bruise on her shoulder that formed, making only a token effort to push back.

"I should've just….I should've thought that she might not feel the same way….."

She was in front of the dorm doors, unlocking them with her key.

"I-I didn't…..d-did I even…..w-was it even going to happen?"

She shucked aside her leather jacket, throwing it without a care towards the corner.

"…d-did I just…..n-no way Blake would actually _like_ you, right? Y-you're just a perverted p-prankster, who n-nobody takes seriously! O-of course she w-wouldn't…"

By the time she got to her bed, she pushed herself into her pillows face-down, trying to pull her tears in.

"I-It should….I….n-nobody would feel sorry for me…..t-they shouldn't…b-but I…."

But no more coherent thoughts could be formed nor could coherent sentences be uttered. Emotion had gotten the better of her.

And Yang Xiao Long, the master trickster, the girl who let nothing bother her no matter what, began to cry.

* * *

 **END**


	34. Weiss Reacts to One Punch Man, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to One Punch Man, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest zany chapter of Weiss Reacts! Good Dust was the last chapter's ending heavy. I mean, all that stuff with Jaune not wanting Pyrrha to die, and Yang and Blake-oooh, that part was actually pretty controversial. I thrive on controversy! Okay, I don't thrive on it, like, I don't go around and deliberately piss people off unless they act like fools to me first, but…anyway, let's not get that far, as we all know that that's wrong. Let's get on with the chapter! Oh, and for the interested, we are NOT reacting to the webcomic/manga, but to the anime. Partly because doing the anime is actually more practical for our purposes, given that we have actually watched the anime, and the webcomic has had way more content, which would be very impractical for us to cover. Therefore, I apologise immediately to those of you expecting reactions to those.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would have been more slice-of-life elements. (I'm personally more a fan of those parts than heavy, darker parts, not that I'm saying RWBY's bad for having them.)**

 **One Punch Man belongs to ONE. The anime belongs to ONE and Madhouse. Warning for spoilers.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Oh. Before I forget, because I forgot to thank them: Credit to** **Resisting the Borg** **,** **The Layman** **and** **He who is AWESOME** **for story ideas during the School Play arc!**

* * *

Weiss calmly browsed the Dustnet on her computer, sighing deeply.

"…is there really nothing good to read today?" The heiress muttered. "I need a good distraction today."

Ruby tilted her head, poking over Weiss' shoulder. "Huh? You alright?"  
"….yeah. Just a little worried." The heiress admitted. "…as you know, Pyrrha left earlier this morning to go on that mission she told us about last night."

"Oh, right…." Ruby deflated slightly. "…..yeah, Jaune was pretty sad about that. I mean, he put up a brave face when she got on the Bullhead and all, but…I was pretty sure I saw him trying not to lose it when she was gone…."

Weiss nodded. "I can see why, considering what we all saw about two weeks ago. I can't imagine he'd be too happy seeing her go off on a dangerous mission without someone watching her back after that."

"Yeah…..I hope Pyrrha's okay." Ruby frowned. "I mean, apparently, communications are down in that part of Vale. Will be for a few weeks."  
"What, really?" Weiss stared at her. "Why? Who told you?"  
"There's a storm due to come in that area." The reaper explained. "I don't think Pyrrha'll be able to call for a few days- we can't even check her Aura. Oh, and Uncle Qrow called me just before the storms started. He said he's coming back in, doesn't want to be out in those conditions."

Weiss cringed. "Oh, Jaune's _not_ going to be too happy about not being able to check up on her, especially when those things are happening… I hope she'll be fine.

Dust knows, if she doesn't come back alive, I'll personally drag her out of the afterlife and kill her myself for not coming back and then drag her out _again_."

"Awwww…" The reaper giggled, giving her a little peck on the cheek. "That's so sweet!"  
"I-It's what any good friend should do!" The heiress snapped, blushing. "A-anyway….do you know where Yang is? She's usually the one who helps me find stuff to do on the Dustnet. She's the expert, of sorts, on this subject."  
"Actually, she kinda just…..took off this morning." Ruby frowned. "She took off right after Pyrrha left. Said she wanted some time to think, and that she'd probably be at work. It's weird, though."  
"What?" Weiss asked.  
"Usually, she's kinda flirty and nice around Blake but….." The reaper looked a little concerned. "Today, she couldn't even look Blake in the eye. She just said 'Good morning' and kinda just….acted all 'distant' to Blake." Ruby shuddered. "I dunno. It was….weird, seeing her like that."

Weiss stopped. "…..distant? …what?"  
"…..yeah. It was….weird." Ruby frowned. "She seemed kinda down. You know anything about it?"

"…..yeah." The heiress nodded. "I should talk to Blake. I might know what this is about."  
"Huh? You do?" Ruby inquired, tilting her head curiously.  
"…I'll tell you later." Weiss promised. "I promised Yang I wouldn't, but…well, you're her sister. Or you can ask her yourself. Probably best."

"Awwww…" The reaper pouted, trying to put on her best impression of a whimpering puppy. "Not even a little-"

Suddenly, the door opened behind them.

"H-hey. You guys….d-do you know where Professor Faust is?"

Both girls turned to face Jaune. Weiss' eyes widened.

"…you were right about him looking like a ghost." The heiress whispered, standing up and approaching him. "Jaune, are you alright?"

The knight, on his best days, was usually unkempt, but this was a new level even for him. It seemed as though he hadn't even bothered changing clothes from the night before, judging by the ruffled state they were in. His eyes were bloodshot, marking that he had stayed awake all night. He looked harrowed, and he was clutching his scroll tightly in his hands, Pyrrha's portrait clearly visible with the bar denoting her Aura marked with a question mark.

"…yeah." The knight nodded, brushing his hair aside as if subconsciously realising how messy he looked. "Have you guys seen Professor Faust?"

Weiss frowned. "You know, Pyrrha's only been gone for three hours. She'll only have at least gotten to the campsite and started trekking out to find those trappers. I thought you were fine?"  
"Weiss, she's my gir…..partner. She's my _partner_." The knight reminded her, blushing slightly. "Of course I'm worried!"  
"There's worry, and there's acting like she's been missing at sea for months." The heiress pointed out. "Relax, Jaune. Pyrrha's probably fine."  
"W-well, we won't know until she comes back. The storms are blocking everything there." The knight explained. "I-I just want to know if she's okay, you know?"  
"She probably hasn't even started fighting yet! Calm down." Weiss warned him. "Good Dust. What happened to you? She said you were all brave last night, saying that you put your trust in her and stuff!"  
"Weiss, I saw her _die_ , and die _horribly_ , of _course_ I'm worried! It wasn't that long ago. Look, I'm not going to bother you for long!" Jaune snapped. "Just…can you tell me if you've seen Professor Faust?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why? What's going on?"  
"S-she's got magic, right? M-maybe she can, I dunno, use a crystal ball to see i-if Pyrrha's okay! She has to have _something_!"

Weiss closed her eyes. "Good grief. There's protective and there's this. Fine, I'll indulge you if you promise you'll stop losing your head over Pyrrha. She'll be _fine_."  
"D-deal." The knight nodded hurriedly. "J-just tell me."

"She's in her office. I saw her going in with that new professor, Cassandra or whatever." The heiress replied. "Speaking of which, _she_ seemed a little worried about Pyrrha too….I saw her heading out to watch Pyrrha leave."

"O-okay, thanks!" Jaune nodded, shutting his scroll and immediately running off to Professor Faust's office. Weiss sighed exasperatedly.

"At this rate, he'll wrap her in clingfilm and stock her in a closet for safekeeping." The heiress calmly slapped her forehead with her palm. Ruby, on the other hand, shook her head.

"Aw, Weiss."  
"What?"  
"He's just being worried for someone he loves! It's natural! He doesn't want to lose her, right?"

"This is _Pyrrha Nikos_ we're talking about." The heiress snapped her fingers. "Worrying about her is about as logical as worrying about the ability of a wolf to survive in a flock of sheep.

…..and what happened in that show doesn't count, she was facing one of the most skilled fighters in the world with a fourth of the power of a _wizard_. She _still_ nearly killed a Maiden, a _skilled_ Maiden, while _heavily_ exhausted and emotionally traumatised, and without the same level of experience _our_ Pyrrha has! Worst case scenario, we end up going in after her and berating her for being an idiot for not bringing us with her before anything bad happens."

"…you have a point." Ruby nodded slowly, conceding the argument. "Well, I don't wanna think about that anymore. I just hope Jaune's okay….."  
"…..we'll check on him later." The heiress reassured her. "It'll be fine. Now…..help me find something to distract myself-well, _our_ selves- with."

Ruby thought carefully. "…w-wait. I think I know what we could do! We could watch One Punch Man!"  
"….what?"  
"…..that superhero anime! The one with the caped baldy!" The reaper declared. "That one!"  
"…it looks _stupid_." The heiress complained. "What kind of person would want to watch a show about a bald guy beating up…never mind. Don't answer that question, I _already_ know the answer. I'm still not watching it."

Ruby pouted. "Oh come on, Weiss! You wanted something to distract you for a bit, right?"  
"…tch." The heiress closed her eyes. "It's still stupid."

"Come on?" Ruby whimpered. "For me?"  
"…i-idiot." Weiss grumbled, blushing. "…y-you know that stupid trick gets me _every_ time, you know that? You're too _cute_ for your own good! G-get over here, stupid…."

Weiss gave her a peck on the cheek, blushing terribly. Ruby pumped her fist triumphantly.

"Yeesssss! I knew that would work!"  
"Y-you manipulative little….." The heiress complained. "…..f-fine. O-Only because you asked nicely!

Now…let's see. One Punch Man, right?"

* * *

 _Episode 1_

"Oh, yay, another monster." Weiss squinted. "…how tasteful. Alright…..what in the name of-that girl! He calls himself the vaccine and….wait, where did she go?"  
"Saitama! Saitama!" Ruby cheered happily as the aforementioned character appeared to face the monster.

"Vaccine Man. What kind of name is that?" Weiss remarked. "…..what, is he supposed to the-WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST DID SAITAMA JUST DO TO HIM"

"It's in the name." Ruby cheerily pointed out. " _One_ Punch Man."

"….how is that even _interesting_?!" The heiress remarked. "That's about as bad as one of those Mary Sues we see all the time in terrible fanfic about us!"  
"You'll see." Ruby offered, smiling. "Oh, you'll _see_."

Weiss tilted her head. "…..so I will. Wait….is that him in the past? What happened to his hair?"  
"He loses it by training." The reaper explained. "Oops, spoiler!"  
"…..not really, if that's him in the past."

"Oh, right."

The heiress closely watched the screen. "…..wait. Wait! Did he just….did he just _rip his eye off_?! With his _tie_?! That's…." She cringed, covering her own eye. "…..good Dust, that's _brutal_. I mean, he saved a child, but…good _Dust_."

Ruby nodded. "That's _One Punch Man_ for you, right there."

"…..what kind of city does this guy live in that he's not even _bothered_ by a giant naked man destroying the grocery he's in?" The heiress scratched her head. "That's even worse than Vale….

…did he seriously just get back up from being _smashed into the ground_ _ **by a giant man**_?! Wait, wait…WHAT?!" Weiss stared at the screen in disbelief. "Of _course_ the giant mutant's an _idiot_! And…..how. _HOW DID HE KILL IT IN ONE PUNCH_?!"

Ruby merely smiled. "Like I said."

Weiss was in disbelief. "….good Dust, this looks like that Gurren Lagann thing Blake's so obsessed with…"

"It's _great_."

"It's _stupid_." The heiress scoffed. "…..alright. Oh, great. Mole….. _what is he, some sort of_ _ **one man army**_?! He's just…..he's just obliterating them! A-and-oh, it's just a dream." She sounded disappointed.

Ruby tilted her head. "Yeah. That tends to happen-"  
"Oh, what _pride_! Not even standing up to fight back against him!" The heiress snapped. "These idiot subterranean invaders are even worse invaders than that Squid Girl person, surrendering in two seconds. At least _she_ has the pride to keep on fighting! Even if that Chizuru person can just put her down in two seconds…."

 _Episode 2_

Ruby tilted her head. "You know, I've always wanted to keep a cactus. I always thought they looked cool."  
"…all his strength, and he can't kill _one_ mosquito." Weiss remarked, looking at the screen in disbelief. "…meanwhile….. _what_ is _that_? Some kind of mosquito person? ….oh. _Ew_."

"Well, she drains blood _like_ a mosquito, I'll give her that." Ruby flinched at the thought. "Still…..being drained by a ton of mosquitoes….not a good way to go."  
"…..no _wonder_ the place is abandoned if superheroes do _that_! Has this cyborg idiot learned the concept of collateral damage?!" Weiss snapped. "….and what, that wasn't _enough_ to kill her? How persistent is she- GOOD DUST IS SAITAMA NAKED?!"

"Fire doesn't tend to do much to him, no." The reaper pointed out. "…..watch this next bit."  
Weiss' eyes widened. "Is this cyborg guy going to die in his first-WHAT THE?! D-did Saitama just….h-he just _literally_ turned her into a splatter on the wall!"

"And _here_ begins the Genos-Saitama bromance." Ruby clapped. "Excellent."

"….well, at least this Saitama person has some good sense. Twenty words of a backstory or less….." The heiress mused. "Maybe people should make that a requirement…..

Oh, of _course_. Let's try to capture the guy who tends to kill everything with one punch, like _that_ will work any better!"

Ruby shrugged. "They really don't know what hit them. Or what's about to."

Weiss clapped. "See? Fools. He couldn't even escape him underground. And _Dust_ that face he made was creepy-GOOD DUST HOW IS HE DODGING SO MANY HITS"

Ruby flinched. "Ewwww, I forgot he did that to his eye…"

Weiss retched at the sight of what Saitama ended up doing to the eye of his unfortunate opponent. "What's _wrong_ with him?! Does he have an obsession with ripping people's eyes out or something?!"

"At least that gorilla was smart enough to apologise…." Ruby chuckled. "The mole was unlucky, though."

"He made a robot voice because he wants to sound cool. Right." The heiress nodded slowly. "Sounds familiar, don't you think?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"…..never mind." Weiss shook her head. "…..let's just keep watching this."

 _Episode 3_

"…..so he knows how to make people immortal and clone himself and he wastes his time being a supervillain." Weiss grumbled, sighing. "I don't understand these kinds of idiots. Why they waste _so_ much time on stuff like this when they can just-

Oh. _Seriously_?! He cares more about a _shop discount_ than a crazy madman trying to kill him?!"

Ruby shrugged. "Well, it kinda happens when most supervillains and monsters who go after you die to you in one punch. And discounts are nice! They make all the nice food cheap! Like cookies!"  
"…..is that all you think about?"

"Hey, I like not spending a lot of money, Weiss. You have loads of money, anyway!"  
"N-not loads!" The heiress protested. "I-I will remind you that my father only gives me three hundred Lien of allowance per week!"  
"I get _fifty_." The reaper replied, pouting. "And Yang works for hers."

"…" Weiss looked down, ashamed. "…l-let's keep watching this, a-alright?!

….why they didn't just break out their big guy if they knew Saitama was such a threat, I'll never know. Seriously, supervillains are such idiots…."

"Well, with a name like _Carnage Kabuto_ , you kinda don't want to let it out! You know, like you don't let out a Grimm called a _Goliath_ or a _Behemoth_ …." Ruby pointed out. "And….ooooh, poor Genos. He can't seem to catch a break."

"…good sense seems to be a common trait with these mutated beast things." Weiss noted. "…..wait. Wait. WHAT?! _WHAT?!_

One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats and ten kilometres of running. _That's_ what he did to kill things in one punch. Are you _kidding_ _ **me**_ **?!** " The heiress started heaving. " _Pyrrha_ does more than that in a morning! And last _I_ saw, _she_ wasn't blasting _holes_ in giant monsters with her bare _fists_! What is this, some sort of _joke_?! Saitama's either a _liar_ or some sort of lucky scumbag! Is this some sort of sick _joke_?!"

Ruby suddenly hugged her from behind. "Calm down, calm down, it's only a show….."  
"…you're right." The heiress nodded, breathing heavily, comforted from the hugs. "…..you're right. It's just a stupid show. Alright. Al-WHAT?!

IS THAT WHAT MOTIVATES YOU TO FIGHT! A _DISCOUNT_?! A MARKET DISCOUNT?! YOU CHEAPSKATE!"  
Ruby sighed. _'…..so much for that working. That works so much better in anime…then again, it's the consequence of having a girlfriend like mine._

 _Not that I'd ever trade her for anyone else.'_

* * *

 _Episode 4_

"…tch. He just wants to be lazy." Weiss scoffed, in disbelief about the 'revolutionary' Hammerhead. "…..what a waste of potential. What, because you don't want to do work, you're going to blow up buildings? Has it occurred to you that blowing up buildings and doing all this is more work than just looking for a job like a normal person and just _doing_ it?"  
"Err, Weiss, _we_ blow up giant shadow monsters for a living. Or, we _learn_ how to, at least." The reaper pointed out helpfully.

"N-not important!" The heiress snapped, before blanching. "…alright, _WHO_ let _that_ building through city planning?! _Seriously_?! I swear, these people are _trying_ to live a farce on purpose…."

"You'd think a person who can kill everything with one punch has more things to worry about than playing games…." Ruby pointed out. "…uh oh."

"…..that's what you're worried about. That a bald layabout will make you look bad." The heiress shrugged. "…fair enough. He does have an image to defend, even it isn't much of one.

…good Dust! He just cut _all_ their heads off! This Sonic guy just….good Dust. He picked an effective bodyguard, I'll give him that."

"Yeah, you can tell he's _not_ a nice guy…." Ruby noted, frowning. "…..but it gets better."  
"It…. _oooh_." Weiss cringed as Saitama's fist made contact with his opponent's groin. "…..I'm a girl, and _I_ feel sympathy for him getting hit there. That _must_ hurt.

Then again…..the fool had it coming, messing with someone who can outspeed you without even _thinking_. To think a ten kilometre run will turn you into some sort of inhuman _übermensch….._ "

"Yeaaaah…." The reaper cringed. "He's lucky he didn't get punched at full force….otherwise it'd be more than _that_ that would've been pulped…"

The heiress huffed. "…and it only occurs to you _now_ to sign up to be an _actual_ Hero so you can actually get some respect for doing your job. Well _then_."

 _Episode 5_

"A physical test." Weiss grumbled. "Well, for Saitama, _this_ ought to be a farce.

…..and what do you know, he _quite_ obviously passes the whole thing! It almost seems like the whole thing was a formality….."

Ruby held a finger up. "Wait for it."

"….what. _WHAT_?!" The heiress stared at the screen in disbelief. "Are you _seriously_ telling me that these idiots think _Genos_ is stronger than the man who kills literally _everything_ in one punch?! Over some stupid written test?!

Then again, considering that this city has the same kind of people who would approve a literal _turd_ as a building roof, I can't say I'm too surprised."

Ruby frowned. "This Snek guy really annoys me, you know?"  
"…..I can see why." The heiress grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What an idiot…talking down to a person who's _literally_ a higher rank than you, and a person who could simply _kill_ you by _flicking you in the forehead._

And _what_ do you know, he _did_ lose! Shocking!"

Ruby smiled. "Awww, this is going to be awesome! Although….Genos _does_ know he can't win this, right? Even a practice bout?"

"Those upgrades of his look like things out of Blake's dreams." The heiress remarked. "And I must say, the battles really _are_ beautifully animated.

….more speed won't help you, you know…and really? You're asking him to take you seriously? If you weren't his friend, he'd have blown you into the afterlife by now! See?! He didn't even punch him and he _decimated a_ _ **mountain range**_!

At least he lost _something_. Even if it is an eating contest to a-wait, this Amai Mask guy. What's up with him?"  
Ruby nodded. "Yeah…..he's kinda weird, isn't he? I don't like him."  
"…neither do-wait, what's Genos _doing_?! Seriously?! Well….." The heiress grumbled. "Can't fault his dedication to learning how Saitama became…. _that_ ….."

 _Episode 6_

"…okay. I was wrong." The heiress conceded for once. " _That_ is dedication. Seriously? What does he think he's going to learn from copying his sitting stance?!"  
Ruby shrugged. "I dunno, how to dodge attacks more efficiently?"  
"…..wonderful And they might fire him. Well….." Weiss blinked. "I'm surprised he cares so much. Considering his reaction to being hunted by a mad scientist, you'd think he'd just find another job…."

Ruby blinked. "Uh oh. That Sonic guy's back. And…oh wow, he just…."  
"Yep, Just bit his sword in half." Weiss sighed. "Well, let's add 'teeth as strong as steel' to the list of things Saitama apparently did to himself when he trained less than an average Huntress does in a day for three years straight….

And _what_ do you know! He gets destroyed with _one_ hit! Unsurprising! And this Tanktop Tiger moron is even _worse_ than that Snek idiot! What does he think he's doing?! What a pompous little…."

"Oooh! This is the one Yang said looked like you!" Ruby pointed as Tatsumaki appeared on screen. Weiss looked indignant. "W-what?! That idiot pervert said _what_?! How dare she! That girl looks nothing like me!

For one, my chest is _not_ that small, and my hair isn't _green_!"  
"Yeah, but she acts like you!" The reaper pointed out, causing Weiss to blanch and sputter.

"H-how dare you?! I-I'll have you know that I am _not_ a completely spoiled brat like that idiot girl seems to be!" Weiss snapped, before crossing her arms and huffing. "Meanie."

' _Hmph. How about_ you _have some of your own medi-'_

"…kawaaaiiiii!" Ruby squealed, hugging her girlfriend tightly. The heiress was pushed off her chair by the taller, larger girl's weight.

"Agh! Ruby!"  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuteeeee!"

"G-get off of me!" The heiress squeaked. "Help! HEEEEEELP!"

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Hmph. Well, that was long! And what IS Jaune up to? Anyway, next chapter, episodes 7-12. So, the really, really awesome parts. Yes, the Boros battle. Yes, the part where Mumen Rider is awesome.**

 **By the way, my favourite OPM character is Mumen Rider, for many, many reasons.**

 **Anyway, so, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	35. Weiss Reacts to One Punch Man, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to One Punch Man, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest rapidly written chapter of Weiss Reacts! Woo! We're trying to get ever closer to the thing I've been waiting to write, and believe me, it'll be a doozy. Anyway, the next- and most awesome half- of One Punch Man is coming up, so let's go! Hoo boy, I apologise in advance for what's going to happen at the end, but I swear, I planned this before canon was a thing. Canon basically made half my plans for this volume look like minced liver. Oh well, what am I gonna do?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Vivi would be made into a canon character for RWBY Chibi (and I'll be the first to say I CALLED THIS SERIES with Vivi).**

 **One Punch Man belongs to ONE. The anime belongs to ONE and Madhouse. Warning for spoilers.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"G-get off of me!" Weiss squirmed, as she managed to finally crawl out of her girlfriend's embrace. "R-Ruby!"

Ruby pouted. "Come on, Weeeeeeiss! Can't I appreciate my girlfriend being cute?"

"…..w-why do you have to be so embarrassing about it?!" The heiress sighed, calming down. "…..good grief. You and your sister are a lot more similar than I thought. Why do I keep forgetting this?"

"Sorry…." The reaper replied. "I just want to show you how much I love you, you know?"  
"…..tch." Weiss sighed. "You know, a peck on the cheek and a hot chocolate does it better than glomping me onto the floor every time I do something you find cute.

Still…..it's just you, isn't it? Being an adorable idiot…."

Ruby giggled, before giving the aforementioned peck. "Awww. Thanks!" She pulled herself up, before pulling the heiress to her feet. "…should we continue watching this?"  
"As stupid as I find it, I'm finding it rather interesting, I must confess. Thanks, by the way." Weiss dusted herself off, resuming her seat. "…..tch. I still don't appreciate being compared to some green-haired lost brat, though."  
"S-sorry about that…." Ruby chuckled nervously as she sat back down. "I-I promise, I won't do that again."  
"Thank you." The heiress smiled at her. "…..now, where we were?"  
"Episode Seven. We'd just finished the one where they, err, Saitama nearly got struck off the hero registry thing because he wasn't doing his job." Ruby reminded her. "Oh, wait! We missed the Fubuki thing!"  
"…Fubuki?" Weiss inquired, confused. "Who?"

"Oh, she's a character Yang _really_ likes in this show." The reaper explained. "She's the person who did the preview of this episode. I think we saw her already.

Weiss' expression suddenly darkened. "Oh, I can _guess_ why. Is this…..Fubuki person either a pervert or is an object of perverted urges?"  
"...well, my sister thinks she looks hot. Is that what you meant?" The reaper responded sincerely. Weiss groaned.

' _Exactly as expected. Well then.'_  
"Yeah. Alright then." Weiss clapped her hands together, rubbing them. "Alright! Let's get on with this!"

* * *

 _Episode 7_

"As expected, the people prefer a pretty face to a genuine competent." Weiss grumbled, shaking her head. "How predictable. Well, I'm not quite being fair, considering Genos _is_ competent…..

He just isn't Saitama."

"Fair point." Ruby shrugged. "…And they call themselves heroes, and yet none of them actually do anything about the giant meteor..."  
"Bunch of incompetents." Weiss grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What, _seriously_?! _These_ kinds of fools are wasting their time and they're not even bothering to try to stop this thing because they don't want to team up? Sometimes, I _seriously_ think this Genos person and the baldy are the only people who have any semblance of competence in this world!

And he couldn't even destroy it himself….come on, Genos, quit worrying! Just blow the thing up! Listen to the old man! He knows what he's talking about!"

"Come on, Saitama, save him!" Ruby cheered along. "Yes! YES!"

Weiss sighed. "Of course, Saitama can just _punch apart_ a meteor. No problem! Just wait for the _thousands of shards_ you created to splatter everyone else! Well, at least it's better than dying horribly from a single impact….but still!

Oh, wonderful! Well, _once_ again, _he_ gets no credit because they'd rather pin it on a pretty face than him! Bless Genos for trying, but _come on_!"

Ruby nodded. "He's right. If the heroes run away, who'll stay to help? Isn't that the story of our lives?"  
"…..hmph. Even if _some_ of us are incompetents, we still have a duty to fight for the safety of everyone here." Weiss conceded. "Good point.

…..oh, you _ingrates_! Yes, of course, insult the guy who saved all of your lives and try to kill him! That's right!" Weiss snapped. "Show those idiots how it's done! And of course, come on! Give those idiots a piece of your mind! Trying to complain about losing their houses….they should be thankful they're even _alive_ to complain!

Tch."

Ruby chuckled. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?"  
"He may be a bald idiot, but those people are even stupider than that!" The heiress snapped. "It's like they've never been taught manners or something! What do they expect, a hero to give them a free handout every time he uses their car to smash a monster in the face? Good grief."

 _Episode 8_

"…..of course." Weiss facepalmed. "Will these monsters _ever_ learn not to mess with him?!"

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe they just haven't heard. You know?"  
"Clan of the Seafolk. _Great_. Now there are _actual_ squid people invading the surface!" The heiress snapped. "What is with squid people and invading the surface?! What, isn't krill and water to breath in enough for you or something?

Wait. Puri-Puri Prisoner. Who's this joker?"

Ruby was suddenly hiding behind a nearby table. "Hehehehehe…..Weiss….don't get too mad."  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?" The heiress inquired, before hearing _why_ Puri-Puri Prisoner was in prison.

"… _WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PERVERT IS THIS STUPID HERO?! GET THIS ABOMINATION OUT OF MY FACE!_ Going into prison to force yourself upon people you think look nice…. _WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU?_ And stripping yourself naked too! What kind of heroic organisation let a _borderline…GAH!_ And _why_ is this moron spending his time talking on a _talk_ show instead of being out there to do something?"

"You'll see in a minute." Ruby reassured her. "…..and aww…..Mumen Rider's going to get destroyed going up against him. Come on Genos, come on…."

"Good Dust, these people are incompetent." Weiss grumbled. "How in the world can these people keep out so many monsters when half the people _with_ superpowers don't do anything and the vast majority seem to be arrogant scumbags or powerless?!

And….good Dust, he just chewed through them! At least who seem to be the only two competent heroes in this setting are going to do something about it…."

Ruby began squeeing. "Oooooh the next episode is going to be _awesome_!"

"Why?" The heiress looked at her, confused. "What happens?"  
"Just wait and see!" Ruby implored her. "It'll be _awesome_! Just wait!"  
"…..alright." Weiss sighed. "I'll take your word for it, but I can't see why Saitama wouldn't just devastate that thing in one hit."  
"It's not that he doesn't do it…..it's that….just _watch_ it!"

 _Episode 9_

Weiss nodded. "Hmph. Come on, Genos, show this fool how it's done! At this rate, we won't even need Saitama to beat him, if he can beat him with _literally_ one arm….

….a true hero indeed." Weiss remarked, cringing. "…he saved that girl but…that _must_ hurt….especially considering his past…."  
Ruby cheered. "YES! Mumen Rider! Show him what you've got!"

"Is this fool suicidal?!" The heiress snapped. "He'll kill himself trying to fight him! Come on! Just get him out and run…..no.

Come on. Don't you die here, you fool. "

The reaper clung to Weiss' side. "He'll be fine, b-but…..I-I'm still really worried about him…"

"Come on Saitama. Show him how it's done." Weiss cracked her knuckles. "Trash? Hmph. You're worse than trash. He doesn't even seem to-

Wait. Did he even punch him?! Where did the rain go?! Good Dust, that's ridiculous...he literally just _blew_ half of his skin off with that punch….oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Some idiot is acting like an arrogant fool and demanding protection? How many…..no, Saitama, don't. Come on!

Wow. He just…..he just hung himself out to dry and got all of the hate for it." The heiress stared at  
the screen in disbelief. "…..wow."

"Yeah." The reaper smiled. "He's a true hero. And…..awww…that's so sweet! At least _one_ person likes him, right?"  
"…good to know there's someone else who acts decent in this city full of ingrates." Weiss sighed. "At least these people know to let him go up in ranks…..

Oh, so it's Mumen Rider who likes him. Well, that's _one_ more fan of him. Just the _entire rest of the world_ left to go."

* * *

 _Episode 10_

"Oh, good Dust, so this green-haired girl is basically the psychic equivalent of Saitama." Weiss grumbled. "And…..what kind of clothing is she _wearing_?! How old is she? Is that even legal?!"  
"She's twenty-eight, or something." Ruby recalled. "I think."

Weiss stared at the screen in disbelief. "…..twenty-eight, and yet she looks as young as we do. And not in the way Pyrrha's mother does, either. I'd imagine Velvet would be all over this."

 _Elsewhere…._

Velvet sneezed.

"…..Weiss-senpai remembered me!" Velvet squeed happily, doing a little dance on the spot. "Finally! I got some more screentime!"

 _Back with Ruby and Weiss….._

"…so a glutton, the pervert, the green-haired chihuahua, and the old man who's actually sensible." The heiress facepalmed. "This world is doomed. At least they had the good sense to call Saitama in, even if half these fools don't know he could just break them in half."

"Well, none of them have the ability to predict the future like that woman did…." Ruby pointed out. "Even so, though, you'd think they'd be a little smarter about it…."

"Oh, good Dust, an alien invasion." Weiss declared. "This ought to be bad. Wait, wait…..did that guy just chop his arm off?!"  
Ruby nodded slowly. "Yep! This is when it begins."  
"When _what_ begins?" The heiress looked confused. "All I'm seeing is these fools _failing_ to-oh. _That's_ what you meant.

Of _course_ , Saitama's _just_ going to annihilate this next bunch of fools. Well, hopefully _they_ can put up a fight, right?"

The reaper nodded. "You're a lot better at predicting things that you used to be, you know?"

"When I have to spend my time around people like your sister all day long, suffice to say, even someone such as me becomes a little more like her." The heiress admitted. "Don't ever say I said anything like that about her, by the way. She'd get a little _too_ happy about it.

And this Tatsumaki person…..she's _seriously_ irritating me. What kind of spoiled brat…."

 _Episode 11_

"They _should_ be worried about the human invader in their ship!" Weiss snapped. "Good Dust, does _everyone_ have some sort of idiotic curse stopping them from taking any potential threat seriously?

And how much can that thing take?!"

Ruby tilted her head. "Oh, they'll realise soon enough what's actually going on."

"…..not that that'll help them." The heiress pointed out. "….aaaaand there's his weak spot! Well, that was quick. Wait…..what, you think your psychic powers and your black hole thing will stop him-I didn't even _finish_ that sentence and he just _blew his head apart with a_ _ **pebble**_! What?!"  
"You think that's bad?" Ruby noted. "Look at this!"

"Good Dust, she just…..how is that even _possible_? I mean, I know Pyrrha can do something similar, but she….did she just…. _what_?!"  
"Well, you did just see that Geru….whatever, his name's too long…..guy just make a black hole with psychic powers, was that really out of the question to turn the whole artillery barrage back with her mind?" The reaper pointed out. "Not that unlikely."

Weiss sighed. "…..oh, wonderful. Finally, this Boros guy gets off his backside and fights. Well, he won't last too long, even if he's supposed to fight and beat his equal. Assuming his equal's even _Saitama_ to begin with-

Wait. Wait. _What_?! He…. _he survived a single hit from him_! _**HOW**_?!"

"That's quite strong armor…." Ruby pointed out. "Even so…you have to give it to him, he actually survived being punched by Saitama….."  
Weiss was in disbelief. "Maybe Saitama might actually have a worthy opponent for once, if he didn't even get _wounded_ from that hit….I mean, it says a lot that he lived through that!

This fight just got interesting. I still think that even with his new power, this Boros guy will lose, but hey, at least he tried."

"They should count themselves lucky that Saitama's a good guy." The reaper pointed out. "The heroes, I mean.

I can't imagine what'd happen if he was a _villain_ …."

"The world would fall against someone of that power…." Weiss remarked, shuddering at the thought.

 _Episode 12_

"Well, this actually looks like a fair fight!" Weiss declared. "He's even throwing him around like a ragdoll! And he's _trying_ to dodge!

Wait, wait, did he just _throw him to the_ _ **moon**_?!"

Ruby nodded. "Yep. Boros…..Boros really is _something_."  
"He survived _several_ punches from him and yet he's not dead. He's not even _dead_. What?!" The heiress stared at the screen in disbelief. "…..wait, wait, what is he doing?! That's…. _he's going to blow up the_ _ **planet**_ with that!

Serious Series. You mean….you mean to say that Saitama of _all_ people can actually _get stronger_ than that? He wasn't even being _serious_?! _THAT_ was _CASUAL_?! HOW STRONG IS HE?! He just….he just punched something that was meant to blow entire planets in half with his f-fist! H-How did….I mean….what?!"

"Yep. That's just him, alright." The reaper nodded.

Weiss sighed. "….well then. It seems a pity. He would've been a decent fight…..and I must give it to Boros, he even survived to give him some last words. I suppose his regeneration saved him that much…."

The reaper nodded, frowning. "I feel a little sorry for him. All he wanted was an opponent…all both of them wanted was someone who could fight them on equal terms…."

"Also, what's the deal with this Amai Mask guy? Good Dust, he's messed up. Didn't even bother sparing the surrendering monsters." Weiss squinted, looking suspiciously at the screen.  
"Yeah, he's…..pretty off. That's why I'm a little unconvinced that he'd be like Genos in another life….." Ruby nodded in agreement. "…..and….awww, we missed a potential fight between Tatsumaki and Saitama! Come on!"  
"That wouldn't be a fight, if that Geru….whatever person is anything to go by." The heiress pointed out. "….although it is a bit of a pity, that after having fought that Boros guy, he has to go back to killing things in one punch…"

"…oh, well. It happens, right?" Ruby shrugged. "It's just the cost of training yourself to be that strong."  
"…..well, that was something." Weiss noted. "…..well, things just went back to normal aaaaaand, well, now we have to wait for the next season.

Pity. I was actually looking forward to it."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wait, so, did you like it?"  
"….I suppose I did." The heiress admitted, sighing. "Thanks, Ruby, for introducing me to this. I'll…..keep it in mind for other things. Well….we should go check on Jaune, shouldn't we? Surely he's found Professor Faust by now, right?"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah…..he seemed pretty frazzled….we should go."

Both girls stood up, putting on their respective hoods and jackets, before heading out of the dorm. No sooner had they left the dorm door than they ran into Jaune. The knight had his hands in his pockets, looking down, as if thinking about something.

Weiss tilted her head. "…..is something wrong?"  
"….h-hey." The knight stared at them, seeming distracted by something. "…..how are you two?"  
"Jaune? Is something wrong?" Ruby inquired. "You look even more torn up than you did earlier…."  
"….n-nothing." The knight sighed. "It's just…I need a moment."

He quickly walked off in the opposite direction from his dorm before either girl could stop him. Weiss looked to Ruby, confused.

"…..you know what's going on?" The heiress inquired, curious. Her girlfriend shook her head, shrugging.

"…..I really have no clue. Should we ask Ren and Nora?"

"…I have a feeling that if he won't tell us, he hasn't told them, either." Weiss noted, shaking her head. "No…this is something he wants to keep to himself.

I wonder what it is…."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: And that was a nice excuse for me to go binge on One Punch Man! Anyway, enough of that, let's get on with the stuff! Next chapter begins the Mandatory Training Arc! Woo! This ought to be interesting!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until-STINGER TIME!**

* * *

 _Half an hour prior….._

"Look, Miss Cassandra. I appreciate your concern, but I have done all I can to protect Miss Nikos with as much magic as I see fit." Professor Faust reiterated, as her fellow professor sat in front of her, adjusting her glasses. "...there are no more actions I can take in her defence, unless I am to remain at her side constantly to maintain a protective presence around her."

"…I understand." Cassandra nodded back, breathing deeply. "….am I assured that you have done everything you can to ensure Miss Nikos' safety?"  
"Anything less would be a betrayal of everything I swore to stand for as a teacher at this school." Professor Faust retorted calmly, adjusting her own glasses. "Now, please. I have a lesson to plan and several papers to mark. Unless you would like to converse about the magical arts, we have nothing more to speak about."

Cassandra stood up, nodding curtly to her, and pushed her seat in, turning to walk out of Professor Faust's office.

Professor Faust sighed, taking a moment to wipe her glasses, looking down at her papers, before gazing back at the door.

"…Mister Arc, you've been lurking outside for half an hour. Come in."

The knight stumbled in, looking concernedly at her. "O-oh! Professor Faust, I was-"  
"You were going to come in here, to ask me if I could make it possible to communicate with Miss Nikos due to the storms preventing communications from entering the area around Mountain Glenn." The sage clarified. "Am I correct?"

Jaune looked stunned. "…..I-I…..y-yeah."  
"….I must regretfully inform you that I cannot do that. Not without prior preparation." She clarified. "If I had known, I may have been able to create some sort of tether…..but it is too late.

Is there anything else, then?"  
"…..a-actually…." The knight looked sheepishly down. "…t-there is."

Professor Faust stared at him. "…..well, speak up. What is it?"  
"….c-could you….look into the future?"

"Sorry?"

"O-Only if you can do it with y-your…m-magic…." Jaune uttered. "I-I just wondered…C-could you see if….i-if Pyrrha….you know…." The knight refused to finish his sentence, but the professor caught what he meant.

"….of course. I had already done it before- I had actually done it after you and your friends had watched that….RWBY animation, am I correct? I had intended to speak with you about it, having heard you witnessed her fate in another timeline." The professor explained. "Normally, I would not do this for anyone, but….I am aware that your relationship with her is…close, yes? I felt that you deserved to know what might happen to her."

Jaune blinked. "Y-you were-"

Professor Faust sighed deeply and heavily, as if she was burdened by something.

"As much as my reputation has me, I do not desire undue suffering for others. That is why I teach people to fight the Grimm and to defend those who cannot fight. That is why I fight the Grimm myself. I am, as they would label me, a 'good guy'.

Nonetheless, it has never been my practice to sugarcoat revelations. I always find that if it is sugarcoated, people never take it as seriously as is warranted. That has caused much tragedy in the past, and I don't intend to repeat such disasters. And so I shall not afford you the luxury.

Mister Arc, do you still wish to hear what I have predicted for Miss Nikos?"

Jaune suddenly grew pale.

'… _I-I have to hear this. I-I have to know if….if…'_

"…yes. P-please. Tell me." The knight nodded, swallowing deeply. "D-don't hold back. Just tell me."

Professor Faust sighed. She looked frightened, suddenly, as if she hadn't expected the answer and yet had known what she was about to say.

"As you wish. I hold no responsibility for what actions you take from this revelation. I just preface it with the warning, that fate is not written, nor is destiny set in stone. People often forget that not all that is written cannot be rewritten or even erased."

 _'Even with what we did to protect them, she is still...no._

 _I have to tell Jaune. Maybe...he can do something about it. I refuse to let destiny succeed in this, at least._

 _I **must** tell him. It is the only way.'_

* * *

The words Professor Faust spoke afterwards, at first, had not hit Jaune with the full gravity of what they really meant. He refused to believe them at first. He refused to believe that Professor Faust wasn't joking somehow.

They still echoed in his ears after he left in a cold sweat, trying to understand what he had just heard. He had to think. He needed to be alone. He needed to decide.

What would he do about what Professor Faust had told him. How to proceed from that. Whether it would be wise to.

And how he would tell Pyrrha what he had heard.

Thoughts of his partner ran through his head as he walked through the halls of Beacon, replaying the words in his head over and over, hoping to see some sort of loophole, some sort of escape hatch, some way of keeping her safe.

The alternative was unthinkable.

" _Miss Nikos is doomed to die. She shall be slain in battle. She shall die young, cut down before her time. She shall perish before she has even left these halls._

 _Do with that what you may._

 _I am sorry, Mister Arc._ "

* * *

 **END**


	36. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 1!

**The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest craziest chapter of Weiss Reacts! Jeez, wasn't last chapter's ending a doozy? Pyrrha just can't catch a break, can she? As to if it will come true, well…you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Well, anyway, we should probably get a move on, no? This chapter ain't going to write itself, and the madness isn't going to start itself, yes? Woo. The wild ride of feels isn't over yet, ladies and gents!**

 **Also, N.B: Qrow and Summer are related in this continuity. This was planned before we knew Raven Branwen was a thing. Not retconning it now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more unarmed combat in the series.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Renny, should we talk to him?" Nora inquired, tilting her head and frowning. "He's been like that for three days. I'm starting to get a little worried…."  
"He'll be fine. He's eating, at least, and he's not exactly dying." Ren responded, his arms crossed. "Besides, the mission should be over today. Pyrrha's on her way back by now, surely. The flight back from Mountain Glenn would've taken off by now."

"Yeah, but…." The berserker sighed, crossing her own arms and pursing her lips. "…fair enough."

The pair was looking at Jaune, who was sitting on his bed. His eyes constantly flicked restlessly between the window and his scroll, where Pyrrha's portrait and Aura were displayed, still covered with a question mark. He clutched the scroll tightly, as if his life depended on it, and he seemed completely oblivious to either of his remaining teammates.

"Come on…..come on…" The knight muttered under his breath, refreshing the screen for the umpteenth time in vain to see if Pyrrha's status had changed.

"He's been like this for a few days. Are you sure we shouldn't get him checked?" Nora inquired. "I mean, he's not even the fun kind of crazy! I feel sorry for him! Like a hurt sloth!"

Ren sighed, nodding in agreement. "You have a point. I-"

Someone knocked at the door. Jaune immediately perked up.

"Pyrrha?" He inquired hopefully. "Is that you?"

The door swung open, admitting Ruby and Weiss. The knight immediately looked back down, going back to his manic observation, though not without giving a sigh of exasperated frustration.

Weiss looked over at him as she walked in behind her partner, shutting the door behind her. "...is he alright?"  
"He's been like that for a few days." Nora explained cheerily. "He's _really_ worried about Pyrrha, you know?"  
Ruby nodded. "Actually, we came over to see how he was. Has he left the dorm since the day she left?"  
"No." The gunslinger responded. "He's just been in here, checking the scroll to see if Pyrrha's called or if her Aura changes. If she has, the call hasn't come through."

"Oh, yeah, the storms….." The reaper remembered, frowning. "…yeah, he's been really down for the last couple of days. I wonder why?"  
"I can't imagine he'd be too happy about letting her go off in a mission alone like that after we watched that show." Weiss remarked, frowning. "As much as he's an idiot, he just looks pitiful like this…..

For his sake, I hope Pyrrha's fine. Forget Jaune, Dust knows what _I'll_ do to her if she isn't….."

"She'll be _fiiiine_ , right? She's _way_ too badass to go out like that!" Nora reassured them happily. "She'll come back! We just have to believe in her! Right, Jaune?"

The knight ignored her, continuing to stare at the scroll desperately. Nora faltered, frowning.

Ruby sat by Jaune, placing an arm around him. "Oh, come on, Jaune! It'll be fine! She's probably on her way home as we speak, so you don't need to worry about her so much! Lighten up!"  
"Can't take risks." The knight uttered. "Making sure."  
"…..if she'd been hurt, don't you think they'd find a way of telling us somehow?"

"Still. I don't want to take any risks." Jaune uttered quietly. "If you want to help, tell me if you see her transport landing."

"…..Dust." Weiss sighed. "Hopeless, this boy is."

Ruby frowned at her. "Come on, are you saying you wouldn't do the same for me?"  
"W-well…of course I'd be _worried_ if I saw you leave on a dangerous mission during which I c-couldn't talk to you!" The heiress snapped. "But I wouldn't just melt down like this! Come on, Jaune, have some more faith in her!"  
Ren shook his head. "This is the natural reaction a person has when the person they love's in potential danger. Don't be so hard on him. He has faith in Pyrrha. We all do.

We just want her to come home safely. He has the most reason to want her to."

The heiress closed her eyes. "…..dammit. I'm not saying he shouldn't be worried about Pyrrha, but…."

Suddenly, another pair of knuckles rapped upon the door, causing Jaune to look up. He dropped his scroll on his bed, immediately rushing to the door before any of his friends could move. The knight desperately opened the door without even asking who it was.

Pyrrha stood outside, a red backpack carrying most of her things slung on one arm, Milo and Akouo tucked safely behind her. She smiled at him.

"Oh. Hello, Jau-"  
"Thank _Dust_ you're alright!" The knight cried, immediately giving her a tight hug, pressing up against her.

"Ah! J-Jaune!" The spearmaiden squeaked, as her friends rushed up behind Jaune. "I….I missed you too, b-but…t-this is-"  
"Are you hurt? Please tell me you're alright!" Jaune implored frantically, releasing his partner to check her for any wounds. "Did they hurt you? Are you alright? Did you get into any dangerous battles?!"

"Come on, Jaune, let her breathe!" Weiss pushed him away from her roughly. "Let her come in!"

Everyone moved back and aside to let Pyrrha walk into the dorm. The spearmaiden nodded at them, strolling in to sit at her bed, sighing.

"I've missed you guys so much, you know?" She stated, before frowning. "I'm really sorry I couldn't call you. The storms around Mountain Glenn-"  
"We heard. They cut off communications." Weiss cut her off, shaking her head and pointing at the knight. "Thanks to those storms, Jaune's gone half-mad trying to figure out what's going on with you."

Jaune shook his head. "I-It doesn't matter! What happened out there? Did you get hurt?"  
"Well, I have good news, at least." The spearmaiden replied, smiling. "We caught the trappers. They were quite heavily armed, and quite skilled-"  
"Y-you weren't hurt, right?!"  
"Yes, Jaune, I wasn't hurt." Pyrrha reassured him. "I'm fine, just like I promised. Anyway, we caught them. They were quite well-armed and skilled, but we managed to flush them out of their hideout in one of the old buildings, even with the Grimm infestation nearby. They're being expatriated to Vacuo as we speak via armed transport."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it's good to have you back, anyway."  
"Yay!" Nora cheered, jumping for joy. "We could _all_ go out for pancakes again! It'll be fun! Oooh, ooh, I know the place!"

"No, Nora, let Pyrrha rest." Ren calmly stopped her by placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "She just got back from a rather dangerous mission. She needs it."

"Awww….." The berserker pouted. "Not even a little?"

Jaune released a breath he'd been holding. "…..w-well. It's good that you're here, Pyrrha. Thank Dust you weren't hurt." He looked down, as if not entirely relieved.

Pyrrha tilted her head, confused. "Hm? Is something wrong?"  
"…..n-nothing." The knight uttered, shaking his head.

For the present moment, Pyrrha was safe. She was here, in Beacon, where he and their friends could watch over her.

Nonetheless, something still troubled him deeply, that something being the words of Professor Faust. The doom she had laid down on Pyrrha's head.

' _Miss Nikos is doomed to die.'_

Jaune looked up, gazing at his partner, sitting there well, in the best of health and alive. It was impossible simply from this that one could deduce her impending death.

' _She shall be slain in battle. She shall die young, cut down before her time.'_

He still couldn't believe it. Her, of all people, be killed? Maybe, he thought, by a Maiden, who was far more skilled than her. But the only possible candidate, Cinder, was both their teacher and completely uninterested in having anything to do with killing her.

Or maybe he refused to believe that he'd lose her so early. No, he didn't refuse to believe it, he _couldn't_ believe it. The alternative was unthinkable.

' _She shall perish before she has even left these halls.'_

This part troubled him the most. There were months left in their time at Beacon. Mere months before teams JNPR, RWBY and all the rest graduated as Hunters and were let free to do as they wished upon the world. Mere months until it all ended.

Which meant, very simply, that sometime before then, Pyrrha was going to die- no, not just die, but specifically be _killed_. By who or what, he didn't know.

The image of his partner gasping for breath with an arrow through her heart, her insides slowly burning away as she clutched at the fatal wound desperately, flashed through his mind again.

Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine and his heart pound in fear before remembering.

' _No, no, that's not her, Pyrrha's not dead, she's not-'_

He closed his eyes, shaking the image from his mind, before opening his eyes, looking around and searching frantically for his partner, trying to give himself evidence of her continued-

"Jaune?"

He blinked. Pyrrha was directly in front of him, looking into his eyes to see if there was anything wrong with him, a gloved hand on his cheek. He nearly jumped in surprise.

"Jaune, you've been staring at me for five minutes." The spearmaiden replied, blushing slightly. "A-are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

' _I….I have to tell her. S-she has to…..b-but not now. No, not now. I-I'll tell her later, yes!'_

"…nothing." Jaune sighed deeply. "It's fine. I-I just…..I really missed you. I-I just…..you know? I was hoping you weren't hurt and…."

"Oh, you two! Get a room!" Nora chided them, giggling, completely oblivious to the mental turmoil her teammate had gone through.

Ruby, however, was less so. As were Weiss and Pyrrha, to a lesser extent.

' _There's something up.'_ The reaper concluded, watching Jaune closely. _'…it's more than just her heading off._

 _Jaune's scared- no….he's_ _ **terrified**_ _. Of what, I don't know, but…..I'm going to find out. Or try to fix it, if it is what I think it's about. Let's see…..'_

The reaper waved at them. "Hey! Pyrrha, Weiss! Emergency meeting! Now!"

"Hm?" The spearmaiden looked curious. "A-alright. I was looking forward to just….being with Jaune, but-"

"Nooooowwww!" Ruby insisted, grabbing her wrist.

"If Ruby's calling one, this ought to be important." The heiress remarked. "Come on."

"Alright." Pyrrha gave Jaune an apologetic glance. "I'll be back in a second, alright? Give us a few-ooh!"

Ruby yanked both girls with her outside the dorm, pulling them both by the hands around the corner, hopefully out of Jaune's earshot.

* * *

 _Outside the dorm…._

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Pyrrha inquired, frowning. "I was looking forward to talking with Jaune-"

"That's the problem." Ruby snapped her fingers. "Jaune."

Weiss squinted. "Whoa, what? Okay, I'm missing something. What about Jaune? He's been acting weird, but-"  
"That's exactly why." Ruby responded. "Jaune's not acting like Jaune. Think about it.

The last few days, he's been obsessing over you, Pyrrha. He's done nothing but spend every waking hour trying to see if you're okay, or hurt, or call you…..I'm pretty sure he even went to Professor Faust to try to see if he could call you that way."  
"….I see what you mean." The spearmaiden nodded slowly. "You think Jaune's afraid for my safety."

"Hey. I thought the same thing when I heard." Weiss nodded in assent. "I can see why-"  
"No, it's got to be more than that!" The reaper responded. "Look, I can get why Jaune wouldn't want to see you dying after he's seen it once, Pyrrha, but this has got to be more than that. It's been, what, a week? Two weeks since we watched that?

I don't know how I know…..I just _feel_ like it's something else. It's still got something to do with you, Pyrrha, but it's….more than just being the usual concerned boyfriend."

This time, the spearmaiden did not protest. Weiss made a mental note of that.

"Alright." The heiress nodded. "So Jaune's not just afraid like he'd usually be. What do you think he is, then?"  
"I don't know…." Ruby shook her head. "Like I said, it's just a gut feeling, but…..I don't think Jaune will tell us.

Rather, I think he'll only tell Pyrrha."

"So you want me to find out?" The spearmaiden inquired. Ruby shook her head.

"….no. We need to….reassure him. We need to make him feel like you're going to be safe, or that…..that he can protect you."

Weiss smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see. You want to make Jaune feel more confident. If he feels more confident, he'll stop panicking and obsessing over Pyrrha, right?"

"Both about protecting her and about her ability to watch out for herself." The reaper corrected her, nodding. "But…..how are we going to do that?"

"We could organise a training exercise of some sort." Pyrrha suggested helpfully. "That way, he could train up his skills, yes?"  
"Not a half-bad idea. And it'd remind him that you're, well, _you._ " Weiss nodded. "Although…..aren't you tired from all that fighting?"  
"If it means helping Jaune out, I'd be happy to do it."

Ruby thought carefully. "We can't just have you and Jaune go alone. Then he'll think we're up to something.

I know! We should do a training camp! Let's get everyone we know!"

"I was onboard with this idea until you suggested that. Do we have to invite _Velvet_?" The heiress sighed exasperatedly. "You know what she's like."  
"Come on, Weiss." Pyrrha chided her gently. "Don't be rude. She's just showing her love…granted, in a rather unintuitive way-"

"Come back to me when Jaune starts rubbing his cheeks on _your_ chest or starts stealing your underwear as trophies, _then_ we'll talk about 'showing love'." The heiress retorted. Pyrrha's cheeks reddened. "W-Weiss! D-don't say such-"

Ruby frowned, before crossing her arms. "Weeeeeiss. Pyrrhaaa. Concentrate."  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Fine. We'll invite Velvet. Winter might like to come. Should we invite the new boy?"  
"Rook? H-He seems nice." Pyrrha noted, shaking her head to regain her composure. "I think we should invite him. As a welcoming party of sorts. I'm sure he'd love it."

"Alright. So all our teams, plus Velvet, Winter and Rook….Norn maybe? That makes twelve." The heiress counted. "So, three teams. Wait!

How is Ozpin going to react? We need to tell him if we're going off on a trip like this!"

Ruby tapped her chin, thinking briefly. She snapped her fingers again.

"That's it! I have a great idea!"

"You do?" The other two girls stared at her curiously. Ruby nodded.

"Yep, I have a plan! You'll see. I just need to talk to someone."

Weiss squinted. "Mind telling us _who_ you need to talk to?"

The reaper smiled knowingly.

' _Oh, you'll see. I have just the plan.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

Qrow Branwen sat in a transport on his way back from Vacuo. He rested his head on his hands, releasing a deep sigh. He picked up another can of Vacuan beer, opening it with practiced ease and taking a large gulp before slamming down on the windowsill, looking towards his scroll and carefully reading some messages.

"Another meeting with those Antic Order guys." He remarked, sighing. "What do they want now? I thought we were done working together. Good grief. I'd better see what this is about.

I'd better drop by Beacon too. See if the little pipsqueak's doing well, maybe say hi to the others."

He smiled at the thought. Ruby was his favourite niece- not that he had many nieces to choose from, and not to say that he didn't like Yang. He just liked Ruby more. It was inexplicable; maybe it was her eternal happiness, maybe it was her charm, or maybe it's that she reminded him of his sister.

It'd been a long while since Summer Rose had passed.

"…..I'm growing soft." The Hunter mused, sighing as he took another gulp from his can. "Well. There's other things I need to check up on anyway. He might need-"  
Suddenly, his scroll started ringing, causing Qrow to smack his head on the headrest. He winced.

"Ow….." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. The Hunter growled, checking to see who had called him. "What does Ozpin wan-"

He stopped. The caller who had surprised him was Ruby. The Hunter left his scroll buzzing gently on the armrest as he stared at it.

"…..huh. Ruby?" Qrow blinked, surprised. "Alright, then."

He picked up to be greeted with a loud squeal of joy. He flinched away from the scroll, before chuckling.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby bubbled happily. "So nice to talk to you? How are you?"  
"I'm alright, Ruby." The Hunter replied, laughing. "You know, we could've talked when I got there. I'll be there in a few hours. Or did you miss me that much?"

"Well, actually…..t-this is kind of a business call." Ruby faltered slightly.

' _Business?'_ Qrow thought. _'That's a first. I wonder what she wants.'_

"Alright…." He responded cautiously. "What's this business, then?"

"Well…..I kinda need a favour." The reaper asked hopefully. "I was wondering if you could take us somewhere. It doesn't have to be today, but….can it be soon?"

"Heh. Sure, I'll take you." Qrow nodded. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Actually…I think you might need to talk to Ozpin for this one. Oh, and you might need to….err…..call in a few other people." Ruby explained. "And you might need to listen. You see, I have a friend who needs help-"  
"Is it the Arc kid?" Qrow inquired. "It's him, isn't it?"

Ruby frowned. "Uh…..well…..yeah. We were wondering if you'd, erm, act as a chaperone for a training trip. Y-you don't have to do much, just be there. We wanted to, erm, boost Jaune's confidence-"

"About that Pyrrha girl. Am I right?" The Hunter finished for her. Ruby made an affirmative 'hm'.

"Yeah. About her. Pretty please? Pleeaaase? I promise, I won't ask you for anything ever again if you do this _one_ thing for me? Pleaaaase?"

Qrow sighed deeply. "…Dust, Ruby. One day, I'll have to learn not to spoil you so much. Fine. Just this once, I'll do this for you."

"Yay! You're the best uncle ever!" The reaper squealed. "I promise, I won't ask you for something like this again! Alright, so, here are the details of the thing….."

' _Good grief, Qrow, you really are too soft.'_ He sighed, chuckling softly. _'…as for that Arc kid…..I think I have just the thing he'll need._

 _Time to make a few calls.'_

….

 _Two hours later…._

"Huh. Grimm trappers, eh? That's what ya got sent out for?" Rook inquired as he stood, dusting his hat off, next to Pyrrha, outside near the landing pad. The spearmaiden nodded.

"Yes. Quite dangerous indeed; I had no idea there was even an industry for such a thing."

"Believe me, Miss Nikos, there is." The cowboy responded, sounding somewhat fatigued, this being a regular occurrence for him. "Bad men always want more of those things to throw at people who don' wanna follow them. Then there's them crazy guys who just want somethin' pretty to look at. Now, I'm no trader, but I do know where there's demand, there's people willin' to provide the supply.

Back in Vacuo, I always had to stop 'em from baitin' Grimm on the farm. Pretty risky business; if those things get out of control, pretty hard to stop 'em from rampagin'. I heard it's hard enough out here, with your fancy cages and tech; back home, you've got people doin' it with ropes and metal prods and sometimes it backfires. Seen it happen a few times, and it ain't pretty. Poor guy had to be carried out in pieces."

Pyrrha winced. "Poor man, and yet they do this for money. How much do they even get paid?"  
"Most? I heard they get paid somewhere 'round two….three thousand Lien per Grimm head." Rook explained. "People will do anythin' for money. Say, Miss Nikos, you ever find out where them rustlers were goin' to sell the Grimm?"

"No. The Hunters I was with were intending to make an investigation to find the buyer."  
"I see." Rook nodded. "…say, you know why we're out here?"  
Ruby smiled at him. "We're waiting for my uncle to show up! He said he'll be here!"

"Yer uncle, huh?" Rook chuckled. "You seem kinda happy t'see him. Who is he, if you don' mind me askin'?"

"Uncle Qrow? Oh, he's a Hunter! He's always going off on missions in other places- I think he said he was coming back from Vacuo!" The reaper bubbled. Rook's eyes widened in surprise suddenly.

"Whoa there. Did ya say….Qrow? Qrow Branwen?"

"…yes?" Ruby tilted her head. "Why's that?"

"Qrow Branwen…..and ya said Vacuo, right?" The cowboy looked suddenly excited.

Winter stepped towards them. "Why? Are you familiar with Mister Branwen?"

"Familiar?" Rook laughed, looking happy. "Mister Branwen's my _mentor_! He's the guy who sent me here in the first place! Yer tellin' me _yer_ Mister Branwen's niece?! He loves talkin' about ya! Well, you and Yang."

"Yeah! He never told me he took a student!" Ruby responded, surprised. "When did you meet him?"  
"Couple o'months back…" Rook suddenly faltered. "…..yeah. Couple o'months back."

"Oh my." Winter clapped. "That is a surprise! To think of such a connection….wait. Speaking of Miss Xiao Long…..where is she?"

"I'm here." Yang walked towards the group slowly, waving at them. Apart from her seeming somewhat subdued, there was nothing seemingly different about her. "Hey, guys. Ruby, is Qrow here yet?"

"Uh…." The reaper raised a hand to respond before they heard the familiar noise of transports whistling through the sky. Everyone turned their heads to face the Bullhead flying down towards the landing pad, coasting to a stop before turning to face the door towards them. As the turbines powered down, the door opened to reveal Qrow, stretching his arms and scrunching up a can of beer.

Ruby immediately rushed towards him, clamping around his waist. "Uncle Qrow!" She squealed happily. The Hunter chuckled, mussing her hair and sighing.

"Good to see you too, pipsqueak." He patted her head, looking around to see the others, focusing on Weiss, Winter, Rook and Yang. His eyes widened when he saw the cowboy.

"….Leblanc?"

"Mister Branwen." Rook tipped his hat off to him. "Howdy."

"…well. At least you're fitting in well." Qrow noted, before turning to his other niece. "Hey."

"Hi." Yang waved at him, smiling. "…...how are you?"  
"Heh. I'm fine. You seem down. Beacon treating you well? Teachers getting on your back?"

The brawler nodded. "Of course it is. I'm just a little…..tired."

He noticed her eyes flit towards Blake for a second, before closing and turning away. He filed that away for later questioning.

"You. Schnee." He turned towards Weiss. The heiress huffed.

"Excuse me?"  
"I've heard a lot about you from Ruby here." Qrow cautioned her. "I'm going to keep an eye on you. If you do anything to hurt her, I'll know."  
"…..hmph." Weiss crossed her arms, sighing. Winter smiled at him, extending her hand.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Mister Branwen. I'm Weiss' sister."

"…..I've heard a lot about you too. Congratulations, I actually like you. A little." Qrow returned the smile, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. "Anyway. I'm here on official business. Or, well…."  
He looked down at Ruby, nodding to her briefly. She nodded back, resting her head on his stomach.

"Ruby, you can let go now."

"Oh, right!" The reaper relinquished her uncle. "Hehehe….."  
"You." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Jaune. The knight, who was busy looking down, snapped out of his fugue, gazed up at Qrow.  
"Huh? What?"

"We need to talk." Qrow gestured towards a nearby pillar. "Come on, Arc."

The knight followed almost obediently, nodding slowly. He gave Pyrrha one last glance before disappearing behind the column.

* * *

"Alright." Qrow sighed, looking around to make sure none of the other students were snooping around, before looking back to Jaune. "Look. I'm not a dad. I don't know how to talk to kids all that well. Except maybe Ruby and Yang."

"…..what's this about?" Jaune tilted his head. "Why do you-"  
"I'm just going to let someone else do it for me." He pulled out his scroll, tapping in a number rapidly.

He turned it to Jaune's face, as Andreas Arc's face appeared on screen. Jaune's eyes widened.

"D-dad?"

"Okay, I'm going to make this simple!" Andreas declared, donning his triangle sunglasses and stepping back from the camera to cross his arms dramatically. "So! I hear you've been driving yourself crazy about some girl, right?"  
"S-she's not just some girl!" Jaune cried.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've heard. The great Pyrrha Nikos, winner of tournaments! All-around badass! Girl of your dreams! You're crazy for her. I know the feeling. I was like that for your mom when I was your age-"

"D-dad!" The knight cried, blushing. "N-not in front of-"

"What I'm wondering is when _my_ son decided to make a fool of himself!" Andreas roared. "That's not the way we Arcs roll! Now, listen up and dig the wax out of those ears of yours because I'm going to tell you something important!

You can't let the idea of her getting hurt get in the way of you being the best guy you can be! You've got to be a man of spirit! A paragon of total masculinity! If you've got a problem with seeing her hurt, you know what you've got to do; kick destiny to the curb! You've got to be the best man you can be, Jaune! A man she'll be proud of! A man _you're_ proud of! Pick yourself up and quit moping, and start _doing_!

That way, when some dimwit tries to hurt her, you'll grab them by the balls and tell them this! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! Because _that's_ the way we Arcs _roll_!"

"…I-I….uh….I get what you mean, dad." Jaune looked down. "T-thanks."

"Good!" Andreas declared loudly. "Now, I don't want to hear any more of this crap about you sitting in your dorm all day or crying because Pyrrha's gone off on a mission! She's capable of taking care of herself, and by hell, so should you be! Otherwise, you wouldn't be the greatest son, and I won't stand for that!

I'll see you around!"

With that, his father cut off the call, leaving Qrow and Jaune alone once more. The knight looked down, his father's words ringing in his head.

"…be a man she'll be proud of….." He muttered under his breath. "…..b-but how can I…."

' _How can I be a man she'll be proud of? Faust said it herself, Pyrrha's going to die. If I can't even save her from that fate-"_

Qrow sighed, catching his attention.

"Look, Arc. I'm not the kinda guy who you come to for romantic advice, but I know a sucker when I see one." The Hunter chided him. "You love her, don't you."  
"I-I d-didn't say-"  
"If you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now, trying to get you to stop worrying about her so much." Qrow cut him off. "Look, I'll throw you a bone.

Me and Oz, we had a little talk. I'm going out to the mountains. I need to go check on a Grimm nest there. Don't worry, it's not overly infested. You could probably handle it. I offered to go take you and your friends up there as a small training exercise. Then maybe you'd stop worrying.

I'll help train you and everyone else to be better fighters up there. Then you could protect Pyrrha better. You catch my drift?"

' _Protect her better…'_ Jaune mulled it over in his head. _'…...I have to take this chance._

 _I-If….If I'm going to protect Pyrrha…..I've got to be stronger, like my dad said. I've got to be the best man I can be._

 _Don't worry, Pyrrha. I won't let you die. Not this time. I'll get stronger and…..I'll keep my promise.'_

He looked up, mustering a smile for the first time in a week. The knight clenched his fist, feeling more determined.

"Yeah. I catch it. When should I pack my bags?"

Qrow smiled. "That's the spirit, Arc.

We're leaving in two days. I need to catch some rest. Then I'll be back to pick you all up."

"R-right. Thanks, sir." Jaune nodded to him hurriedly. "I-I'll…..I'll tell everyone-"  
"No need. I'll do it." He offered, beginning to walk off towards the others. "I'll see you around."

'… _..good grief. He'll need to start training seriously if he wants to protect someone like her.'_ Qrow mused to himself. _'…..I'd better start learning how to teach people, and quick._

 _Training that Leblanc kid was alright, but ten kids for a week….'_

Jaune, meanwhile, leaned by the pillar, watching Pyrrha from afar. He sighed once more.

"…this settles it." He nodded, clenching his fist tighter. "I'll get stronger. I'll be strong enough to protect you!

This trip will be the beginning!

After this…..I'll start becoming a man you'll be proud of, Pyrrha. I promise."

' _I won't let you go. Not this time.'_

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise for slightly spotty Qrow characterisation. I'm rather unused to writing him and I must confess, he's not as easy as, say, Pyrrha or Weiss or Winter to write. However, at least Jaune's out of his funk, right?**

 **Anyway, so, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	37. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 2!

**The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest, greatest chapter of Weiss Reacts! Jeez, I seem to be forgetting to update this too much. Well, there's a scene I've been wanting to write for a long time, and you can probably guess by now who's involved if the arc (no pun intended) focuses around Jaune.**

 **Anyway, enough random spoiling stuff, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DSICLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise RWBY Chibi would be out already. (I WANT MY CHIBI WEISS NOW)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Wooohooo!" Nora cheered. "Road trip! Road trip!"

Jaune rubbed his eyes, blinking. "Nora, _how_ are you so cheerful this early?"  
"It isn't early! Silly Jaune!"  
"It's _five in the morning_." The knight pointed out, yawning. "How are any of you up so early?"  
"This is when I get up to do some training before breakfast." Pyrrha admitted. "It's rather quiet at this time and nobody else is usually around."

Blake shrugged. "Coffee, Jaune. I know why Oobleck likes it so much now."

The students- consisting of teams RWBY, JNPR, with Winter, Norn, Rook and Velvet invited as another team- were outside waiting for their ride out from Beacon that morning, heading up north to the mountains, where a Grimm nest was due to be cleared. It had been decided that to clear that was their training exercise and that they were to train themselves for a week as well as clear the nest- two birds with one stone, as it were. Qrow was also outside, blearily rubbing his eyes as he stood next to Ruby.

"The things I do for you, pipsqueak." He sighed to himself, looking down at her. "You sure this'll work?"  
"Positive." Ruby gave him a thumbs up. "If Jaune thinks he's good enough to protect Pyrrha, then he'll stop worrying about her! And even if he doesn't, it'll remind him that his girlfriend's a badass! It's a win-win situation!"

"That sounds like something one of those Antic Order crazies would think of." Qrow muttered. "You sure you're not in it with your sister?"

"Heeeey!" Ruby pouted. "That's not fair. I'm just watching out for a friend."  
"…I'm just saying." Qrow shrugged, taking a swig from his flask. "….ah. That's our ride."

The roar of engines sounded through the air as a small Bullhead flew through the air towards the pad.

"Excuse me. Is Miss Nikos coming with you?"

Pyrrha turned around to see Professor Cassandra approaching them, her blonde ponytail bobbing slightly behind her, with a large, rectangle suitcase in her hand. Evidently, so did Qrow, judging by his response.

"Are you the chaperone Ozpin forced on me?"  
"No, Mister Branwen. Is she present?" The instructor inquired again. The spearmaiden waved.

"Yes, Professor?"  
"Ah." Cassandra blinked at her, before turning to face away from her, unclipping the suitcase and opening it, pulling out the contents. "I have something for you that you might want to have, Miss Nikos. I think you may find this useful."

She presented to her a cuirass similar in design to the one was wearing right now, with more metal plates covering the leather parts of her original armour. Notably, where the top of the armour was low-cut, revealing the top of Pyrrha's chest on her current armour, the new armour extended up to her neck proper. Her shoulders were protected by circular bronze plates, covering more potential weak spots. The whole piece seemed well-crafted and well-smithed, but there was something about it that made it seem as if it was crafted years and years ago.

Pyrrha examined the cuirass, by hefting it to test its weight and texture, blinking. "…..is this for me?"  
"It's an upgrade for your current armour, Miss Nikos." Cassandra explained. "I felt you needed one. Your current outfit is quite vulnerable to projectile attacks, even with your Aura. This cuirass trades some lightness for more defensive capabilities. I think you'll find the armour fits you perfectly; the school has a record of your measurements and so I was able to extrapolate from that. "

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the exchange, mentally noting it down for later.

'… _..last I saw, I don't think the school keeps that kind of thing on record.'_ The heiress noted.

"…..thank you, I suppose." The spearmaiden took the cuirass. "Professor, I-"  
"That is all I have to say to y-you." Cassandra seemed to choke slightly, before mastering herself. "….I hope you and your friends have a safe trip, Miss Nikos. Please, come back safely."

"W-wait-"

With that, she turned around and left, walking off before Pyrrha could thank her properly.

"…Huh." Pyrrha blinked, examining the cuirass again. "…..did that just happen?"

Jaune tilted his head. "…yeah. I think that just…..happened."

"Alright." The spearmaiden frowned, looking down self-consciously at her outfit, surreptitiously comparing it to Cassandra's armour. "…this isn't that exposed, is it?"

"Just put the thing in its case and get ready to get on." Qrow ordered. "We should hurry. Oz'll kill us if we stay long enough for everyone to get up."

"I thought we had a chaperone?" Winter pointed out. "Aren't we supposed to wait for them?"  
"They'll show up eventually." The Hunter reassured them. "Hopefully Oz gave us someone good….."

* * *

 _Later…._

"Remind me again." Roman grumbled, his hat covering his face as he leaned back in his seat next to Qrow. " _Why_ am I here?"  
"Hey. I didn't invite you for your congeniality." Qrow struck back, taking a drink from his flask. "Oz's orders. He wanted two chaperones for this thing."

"So drag Cinder along. Or Goodwitch. Or one of his other goons." Roman snapped irritably. "Just wake me up when we get to the place, I need some sleep. Can't believe I've got to be stuck here with ten of the craziest kids in the academy….."

He shuffled in his chair, adjusting his hat again and closing his eyes, grumbling. Qrow shook his head, lying back in his chair, shaking his head.

"At least Cinder would've been a lot less irritating." The Hunter muttered.

"Wooooo!" Nora cheered, her face planted directly onto a window as the forest flew past. "We're so high up! I can see our school from here!"  
"We're not that far up from the trees. This is how far up we were during initiation, Nora." Ren pointed out helpfully, in the seat next to her.

Yang, behind them and sitting next to Velvet, nodded. "Actually, yeah, that reminds me! It feels like yesterday, we were first years, being launched off a cliff. That brings back memories.

You know, back when Jaune was a complete newbie, and we were all young and foolish…."  
"I think some of us haven't grown out of the foolish phase." Weiss remarked irritably. "Still, you're right. It really _does_ feel like yesterday that we were a bunch of fresh Huntresses.

It really puts it into perspective that this is the last year we're all spending here."  
"Took us this long to have a training arc." Yang whistled. "We're slacking terribly. Oh, that reminds me. Doesn't Jaune, you know, get airsick? Did anyone remember to bring some pills for that?"  
"I have some." Pyrrha offered helpfully. The brawler raised an eyebrow.

"You get airsick?"

"Sometimes. I mainly brought them because I thought Jaune might need them." The spearmaiden explained as Yang turned away, nodding as if she'd revealed some sort of interesting fact. She turned to tap her partner on the shoulder. "Jaune, do you need-Jaune? Are you alright?"  
"Huh?" The knight snapped out of his fugue. He blinked. "O-oh. What?"  
"Airsickness pills. Do you need any?"  
"Oh. No, thanks." He shook his head. "I'm fine."  
"…..you've been quiet." Pyrrha noted, frowning. "Are you sure you're alright? You know you can tell me anything that troubles you."

'… _..dammit. Do I tell her about what Professor Faust said?'_ Jaune thought to himself. _'…..I mean….I've got to tell her. She deserves to know about this._

 _But…..dammit, what if she doesn't believe me? I don't want her to think I'm just telling her that so she won't go on any more missions….'_

"I…um….I'm just a little tired." The knight lied hastily. "Yeah."

The spearmaiden frowned, detecting the falsehood, but deciding not to question Jaune about it for the immediate moment. "…..well, we did leave Beacon quite early."  
 _'….I'll tell her soon. I just need to find a better moment than….this. Yeah, that's it, a better moment.'_ Jaune nodded to himself.

Weiss, who was watching the two, turned to Ruby, whispering to her. "You know, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me!" The reaper implored her. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"  
"Jaune's still pretty down." The heiress pointed out. "If he's still this down while Pyrrha's right next to him, I hope whatever this plan is works."  
"Relax. It's a simple plan! I got his dad to talk to him and get him psyched up for this and this whole training trip's going to be _awesome_!"

Weiss shuffled in her seat. "I'm half thinking you just did this to get out of Beacon."

"Hey, two birds with one stone! We get to have a nice camping trip, Jaune gets some self-confidence It's going to be fine!"

"…I hope you're right." The heiress nodded slowly. "It'd certainly make for a nice change in the mood around here lately."

Winter giggled. "Oh my. This reminds me of the last time I went on a trip like this. This is all rather nostalgic! I feel almost like an adventurer venturing into unknown territory!"  
"Whoa there, cowgirl." Rook whistled. "Yer kinda eager."  
"This might be quite fun. Just ten friends, in the mountains, training together! It'll be just like in the movies." The lady chuckled. "I think it might be a good bonding experience!"

"Yeah." The cowboy chuckled. "Hey. Maybe…..if there's time, I could, er, teach ya how t'hunt. Y'know."

"I know how to fire a rifle, Mister Leblanc." Winter pointed out, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"  
"No, I mean, like, trap things and stuff. If we're headin' out to the forest, I could, err, show ya how ta trap animals…." Rook rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassedly down.

"Oh! That sounds most interesting!" Winter giddily announced. "Perhaps we might!"

Yang blinked. "Is Rook asking your sister out on a date, Weiss? No, is he asking her on a date to put bunnies in trap pits?"  
The heiress clenched her fist, growling. "He had better not be. I may have to hurt him if he does."

"Awwwww, is the little sister getting all protective?"

"Shut _up_." The heiress growled. "How come _you_ don't ever react like this when I'm out with your sister?"

"Because I was trying to hook you and her up the whole time?" Yang shrugged. "I don't care if you two are screwing like bunnies behind my back. I _tried_ to hook you up in the first place."

"S-screwing like bunnies?!" The heiress sputtered, embarrassed. "W-what are you…. _why_?!"

Qrow turned to the back. "Alright, ladies. You can quit squabbling now, we're on our descent. Get your bags and get ready to get off."

"Alright, Mister Branwen!" Rook nodded to him, hastily standing up and helping Winter take down her bag first before grabbing his.

Weiss sighed, settling in her seat. "Well. One week, cooped up on a mountain with all of you to drive me insane.

 _Please_ don't tell me you didn't bring any of your stupid antic stuff."

"What am I going to do, make you wear your panties on your head?"

"You'll find _some_ way of irritating me." Weiss muttered. "I just know it."

* * *

 _Later…._

"We're here." Qrow raised his hand to signal the group to stop walking up the dust path upon the hill they were on.

"You didn't have to carry that for me." Pyrrha reminded her partner, as Jaune trundled up the path behind her, looking around, with two bags, one crimson and one gold, slung on each shoulder. She chuckled. "I could've handled it myself."  
"No, I….uh…..felt like it." The knight replied. "Trust me. I wanted to."

"Well….thanks, anyway." She smiled at him, before surveying the site they were to stay at. "…..is this yours, Mister Branwen? The site?"  
"No." The old Hunter replied, taking a swig from his flask as he took one glance at the hill behind him, where the rest of the students were trudging up. "It belonged to my mom. Demeter Rose."  
Pyrrha's eyes widened as the name parsed in her head. "S-surely you don't mean-"  
"I mean _that_ Demeter Rose. Yeah."  
"T-that would make Ruby and Yang-"  
"Her granddaughters. Big surprise." Qrow remarked flippantly.

"B-but…." The spearmaiden looked stunned. "She's…she fought five Goliaths! R-Ruby never said-"  
"She fought five Goliaths. Held the gate during the Siege of Vale singlehandedly against the rebel forces. Took down a Fafnir almost barehanded and flew the thing over Vale City once before slaying it. I know, I heard the stories." The Hunter reminded her. "She was my mother, I'll remind you. Some of the older folks I know call _you_ the Demeter of your generation."

Jaune blinked. "W-wait a second. You don't mean to say that _that_ 's Ruby's grandma?"

"Look. I'll tell you stories around the fire or something. Just take a look around the place already. Knowing Torchwick, he's stuck at the bottom of the hill with his bag."

The Hunter walked off, leaving the two to examine the campsite they were to spend a week at.

It was a rather dusty affair, with a large clearing where they could pitch tents. A small charred circle lay in the middle where fires had once been set. Several paths wove through the trees to other areas of the campsite, with a few target stalls visible just beyond the trees, and a few-obviously fake- Grimm heads were mounted on stakes here and there. A small dusty signpost was next to the pair, with the only discernible word being 'Camp', the rest being too covered in dried mud to read.

"This looks…homely." Jaune blinked. "…..maybe it'll look better with tents in."  
"Compared to where I was staying with the Hunters on that mission, this place looks amazing." Pyrrha noted. "I'm pretty sure we were staying in an old sewage canal…."

The knight cringed. "That must've stunk. Well, both ways."

"It wasn't too bad…as long as you didn't tread too far in."

Ruby was the next one to approach the campsite, looking around. "…..this is it?"  
"Yeah." Jaune nodded. "This is where we'll be for the next week."  
"Grandma used to tell me stories about when she was up here! Oh, this is going to be AWESOME!" Ruby cheered. "Just us friends and Uncle Qrow, training in the mountains! This is going to be an _awesome_ week!"

Pyrrha chuckled, sighing. "Ruby, you get excited so easily."

"Can you blame me?" The reaper replied. "This is going to be the best! Week! EVER!"

Then the sound of crashing equipment, as Roman, at the bottom of the hill, was crushed underneath the tents they were going to sleep in. None of the three could hear anything specific, but judging from the angered tone, Roman was likely spouting rather crude language as he flailed under the weight.

"…we should go help him." The spearmaiden pointed out, running towards the nonsense. Jaune and Ruby nodded before following her down.

…..

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere on the mountain….._

"…..dammit, man. Well, now what? We're stranded on a mountain in the middle of nowhere with no way of getting back to Vale. We're gonna get eaten alive out here!"

"It was your idea to hijack the Bullhead! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't BE in this situation!"  
"Yeah, well, whose dumb idea was it to go Grimm trapping in Mountain _fucking_ Glenn? We got busted 'cause of you!"  
"You two, calm down."  
"Calm down? Yeah, you can calm yourself down. They even got that girl from the TV to go after us! The one who won all those tournaments! What was her name again? Purna or…..whatever, who gives a damn?"

Three men sat down on rocks in the middle of the forest, nursing a small fire. The pilot had long ejected, along with the guards. Not a week ago, they were in Mountain Glenn, trapping Grimm for transport to various criminal groups or bored rich citizens who needed something to play with. Not a week ago, they had been busted for it, exposed by a group of Hunters who had been tracking them for a long while. Less than a day ago, they had hijacked the Bullhead sent to transport them back to Vale, flying it out and discarding the ship somewhere where it couldn't be found.

The word was only likely getting out now, giving them a day head start before the Valean authorities went on a manhunt.

"…..Dust." One of the men, a tall, muscular individual with a scruffy beard and a large gun with a long, wide barrel- designed for taking out large Grimm such as Nevermores with one shot- sighed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We find a way out of here. I dunno, get back home, get out to Vacuo." His neighbour, a small man with a pair of sickles at his waist, with triggers on the hilt and various mechanical parts screwed on, a small switch allowing on the handles allowing it to change forms. "We could probably make it out there, maybe make some money trapping more Grimm."  
The last, a spindly stag Faunus with small antlers and a whip, coiled around his belt with segmented parts and a sword hilt, rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "…..that is, if we make it to Vacuo-hm. Wait a minute."

He pointed up, as his coworkers followed his finger to see a Bullhead in the distance, descending to land on the other side of the mountain.

"…who'd be landing here?" The big man inquired, blinking. The stag Faunus chuckled.

"Hunters. Probably a small group." He noted. "If there's only one Bullhead, can't be that big."

"…I see what you're getting at." The small man tapped his chin. "So, a bargain?"

"Got it in one. We should probably find a place for our own, though." The Faunus noted, pointing towards storm clouds approaching the mountain. "Ain't no sense heading off now. Considering how big this place is, we're not going to get to that today.

It'll take us a day or two to get over there. Still…..whoever those guys are, they're our best shot of getting out of here.

Vacuo, here we come."

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, suspicious stuff. Anyway, FINALLY next chapter we'll have some proper training going on!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	38. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 3!

**The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 3!**

 **A/N: Welcome, ladies and gents, to the latest maddest chapter of Weiss Reacts! Well….nothing much happened in the last one. And this one is purely fluff anyway. But, fret not, sweet summer children, for there will be more madness approaching. Also there may or may not be more Danganronpa stuff. I've gotten the second game on the PC. Praise Nanami.**

 **Anyway, enough with the madness, let's get on with the story! Again, nothing will happen in this chapter. Much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise RWBY would have more badass archaeologist adventurers.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The first day had passed without incident. Well, without any _significant_ incident.

During the setting up of the tents, Jaune had somehow managed to get himself entangled twice in the ropes supposed to keep the tents lashed to the ground. The second time, he managed to somehow land in such a manner as to ensure his face was wedged neatly into Pyrrha's chest. Both of them were forced to sit out of the rest of the tent setting as both were catatonic from embarrassment for about half an hour.

Apart from that and a rather unfortunate incident involving Torchwick, a hive of bees and a bundle of lingerie, the first night was rather calm, or as calm as one could make it with these campers. Considering that Nora had to be dissuaded from celebrating the first night with a literal bang by setting off a ton of fireworks, calling it calm by the traditional definition would be patently wrong.

But enough about the first night.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"So. Yer some high-falutin' star fighter, huh?" Rook inquired as he set up a bunch of paper targets on a fence. Several meters away, Pyrrha stood, checking Milo for any damage or dirt that needed sorting.

"I don't really like to talk about it much." The spearmaiden explained. "I would…..prefer that I wasn't entirely known simply for a few days in my life, Rook."

"'S fine with me, Miss Nikos. I was just curious. I ain't never heard of ya before I left Vacuo and Mister Qrow started goin' on about how his favourite niece knew a few people." The cowboy explained, setting one final target on the fence before walking back over to her. "A'ight. I hear yer good at fightin'- an' frankly, I don' wanna find out jus' _how_ good ya are. How good are ya with shootin'?"  
"I suppose I'm…..reasonably good." Pyrrha frowned slightly as she made one last check on Milo. "Yourself?"

"I been practicin'." Rook modestly explained. "But I suppose I'm decent. Ya still up for a contest? I mean, it was jus' me mouthballin'. You didn' have t'actually do it."  
"I supposed it would be a good idea to start off our training camp with a slight warm-up. It's okay, Rook." Pyrrha smiled at him, nodding slowly. "Alright. What's the goal?"  
"Whoever hits the most shots in the bull's-eye wins, and we fire six shots each." The cowboy explained, pulling a revolver from a holster on his belt. "A little thin' Mister Qrow taught me when he wanted me to improve my shootin'."

It was a rather ornately designed revolver, with crows and ravens in flight engraved on the sides of the barrel. It was otherwise a simple weapon- no fancy transformations like Milo or Crescent Rose, and no multiple functionalities like Ember Celica or StormFlower-, for a simple purpose; it was used to stave off Grimm attacks and kill Grimm if necessary. If it was, however, hooked onto a metal, segemented whip looped around Rook's belt, the revolver could act as its handle akin to a whip-sword of sorts, with the gun being able to fire down the length of the whip in combat as well as boosting the whip's capabilities with Dust bullets in the revolver, allowing Rook to infuse the whip-blade with effects such as electricity and flames.

The revolver was dubbed the Magpie and the whip the Mustang. Rook never was imaginative with names.

Rook checked the chamber, loading several bullets into the Magpie. He nodded at Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos, ya can take the first shots. I wanna see how good ya are."

"Alright." With a small nod, the spearmaiden took aim with Milo, shutting one eye and firing straight, squeezing out six shots.

Her shots landed four times in the bulls-eye, with two on either side. Pyrrha surveyed her work, placing her rifle down. She was satisfied with herself.

"Your turn."

"A'ight. Nice work there, if you'll have my opinion. I'm no expert." Rook whistled as he took aim with the Magpie.

Almost casually, he simply fired six shots into the target in such quick succession that Pyrrha was at first not convinced he had indeed pulled the trigger six times until she saw the handiwork and the cases clatter on the ground.

She looked around for the bullet holes until realising that the middle of the target was still smoking. And then it hit her.

Six shots, six hits. All six shots landed in the bulls-eye.

Pyrrha blinked, clearly shocked. "…..wow. I…..that's rather impressive."

"Aw, shucks." Rook looked modestly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yer soundin' like Miss Winter now, Miss Nikos. I just did my best."

"He's not the best fighter I've met, but he's one of the best shots I've ever seen, probably even better than you." Qrow spoke up, leaning against the trunk of a tree behind the two as they looked at him, watching him take a drink from his flask. "The boy can hit a Goliath in the eye dead on from two hundred meters with just that revolver in his hands. I know, he's done it before."

"Shucks, Mister Qrow." The cowboy shook his head. "I'm not _that_ good. 'S jus' some practice."

"Rook, I didn't even _see_ you shoot." Pyrrha pointed out. "You must've been practicing for years to do that….."

"Well, anyway." Qrow sighed. "I'm going to have to drag Torchwick with me to locate the Grimm nest before we can storm it in earnest and clear it out. So, we're going to hit two birds with one stone and take care of your training, too.

Rook, you and Winter are with me and Torchwick. We're going up through the mountain to look for it. We're probably going to take another pair with us up the mountain, anyway. The rest of you will look in another direction.

Since Jaune's probably going to be absolutely hopeless, I'm going to need you to go with him, Pyrrha." The reaper explained, to which Pyrrha responded with a frown.

"Jaune is _hardly_ incapable of fighting. He can handle himself."  
"Are you rejecting a chance to be alone with him?" The Hunter lifted an eyebrow.

"…t-that's not what I said." The spearmaiden's indignation faded almost immediately. "I-I just said you weren't g-giving him enough credit."

"Isn't that the whole reason we're on the trip? To make sure he learns how to handle himself?" Qrow pointed out. "Anyway, we're leaving in an hour.

You two should get back to the main camp. The others are having breakfast by now- except that idiot Roman, he's probably getting his 'beauty sleep' or whatever. I'll go up ahead and scout out the place before I come back for you guys."

"Now that you mention it….." Pyrrha frowned as she heard her stomach rumble. "…I am somewhat hungry."

Rook sighed. "Yeah, 'm starvin' too. We should probably get there soon."  
"Nora will probably eat all the food before we get there….." The spearmaiden noted, exasperated as she prepared to head towards the others.

* * *

 _At the campfire….._

"I'm boooooreeeed." Yang whined as she sat between Weiss and Winter. "This is boooooorrring."

"What, because you're cut off from all the other members of the Antic Order who you didn't drag on the trip?" Weiss snapped.

Winter looked confused. "How could you be bored by this? I'm finding this rather thrilling! Just like in the movies, we're all friends together, sitting by the campfire! It feels all rather exciting!"

The students were sat around the middle of the main clearing, with the tents; one per four, so one for team RWBY, one for team JNPR and one for Winter, Rook, Norn and Velvet. There were also two smaller tents for Qrow and Torchwick respectively, all placed in a circle facing the middle, where there was currently a fire burning. Norn was poking it with a stick curiously, having never herself seen a proper campfire up close.

"Glad you like it, Winter." Jaune, sitting opposite her with a space for Pyrrha to sit next to him, responded while smiling. "Though I'm not sure all of us agree."

"I personally think this'll be a great chance for us all to get some training!" Ruby cheered, hugging Weiss closer to her as the heiress squeaked in surprise. "We need some anyway, we're getting a little rusty!"

"I personally think it'll be a good chance for me to actually get some screentime." Velvet murmured hopefully. "Dust knows Elf's been neglecting me for the past few chapters….."

Weiss sighed, pressed to Ruby's side. "Yes, well…..anyway. Anyone know when we're starting the training proper?"

"We're starting in an hour."

Weiss whirled around to see who had responded, as did the others, before their queries were answered when they faced towards the forest.

Pyrrha waved across from the other end of the clearing as she and Rook approached the others. Jaune waved back, motioning for her to take a seat next to him while the cowboy went over to take his seat next to Winter. Weiss lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, what were you two doing and how do you know that?"

"Mister Qrow told us." Rook explained, adjusting his hat. "We're gonna be lookin' for them Grimm nests so we can root 'em out."  
"He said it'd be killing two birds with one stone." The spearmaiden added.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well."

"All of us, bumbling through a forest to find Grimm." Weiss remarked, sighing irritably. "I'll be surprised if the forest is still intact."  
"Oh come on!" Nora yelled, pouting. "You're always so negative! Turn that frown, upside down! The Queen of the Castle _demands_ it! It's not like we're going to burn down the forest!"  
"You nearly _did_ burn down the forest last night!" The heiress snapped. "In case you didn't notice, setting off fireworks in the forest _counts_ as nearly setting it aflame!"

Blake finally spoke up. "So. Did Qrow say anything about how we were going to look for these nests?"

"He said we're to be splittin' into groups. Not teams, pairs. Speakin' of which, Miss Winter, I'd be honoured if you were to accompany me."

"And I would be happy to accept your invitation, Mister Rook." Winter replied with a smile.

Yang crossed her arms, thinking carefully.

"That's pretty obvious, right? Blake and Norn go together, I go with Weiss, Winter and Rook, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren and Velvs with Ruby. There. Pretty good pairs, right?"

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You're not going with Blake?"

"…..no." The brawler said after the briefest of pauses. "Blake can…..go with Norn."

"Miss Xiao Long, if I may interject….." Norn raised her finger. "…..does it not make more sense for you to go with Blake? You two are quite close-"  
"No, it doesn't." Yang responded, a smile on her face. "You will go with Blake, yes?"

"….if you insist." The robot maid nodded briefly.

Weiss stared at her. "Waaaait a second, no, no NO! Why do I go with you?!"  
"Because you love me and think I'm the greatest older sister since Cornelia li Britannia?"

"….whatever." Weiss sighed. "Fine."

Ruby pouted, indignant. "B-but that's not fair! Jaune gets to be with Pyrrha, why don't I get to be with _my_ girlfriend?!"

"That's not true!" The knight and spearmaiden cried in unison. Weiss grumbled.

" _Right_ on cue. As expected of those two."

"It'll do you some good." Winter pointed out. "That way, you don't always cling to my sister."  
"But I love clinging to your sister!" Ruby complained. "She's cute and cuddly and-mmmppfhh!"

Weiss' hand was clamped over her mouth, the heiress' cheeks red with embarrassment. "I-I think that's enough out of you, Ruby!"

Rook adjusted his hat as he looked away from the chaos. "Good grief…."

* * *

 _Later….._

Qrow looked in front of him. Two pairs of students; Winter and Rook, and Ruby and Velvet stood next to him, along with a drowsy-looking Roman, an eyemask still covering his eyes. The others stood in their pairs, awaiting orders.

"Alright." The older Hunter started, taking a drink from his flask. "We're going to head out and find those Grimm. You all have your scrolls, so report back if you see anything. Myself, Rook here and Ruby will head up into the mountain proper to find the nest, the rest of you will look down around here. Any questions? No? Good.

Torchwick, get off your a….butt. Yes, that is what I meant." He took care to limit his mouth around his young niece as he grabbed the bowler hat-wearing man by the arm. Torchwick's head looked up, seemingly gazing around at something.

"Eh? What? Wuh? Am I home yet? I don't hear Cinder asking me to go mark her papers for her again."

"Sorry. You'll just have to fulfil your slave monkey fantasies some other time." Qrow drily remarked before dragging Roman off with him into the path leading up to the mountains, followed by Rook and Ruby's pairs.

"Uh….I guess I'll lead the way, then." Jaune looked around hopefully. "Unless any of you know the place?"  
"I'll trust your judgement." Pyrrha calmly responded. "Go ahead. I have a map."

"Alriiiighty then." The knight clapped, sighing with relief as he smiled at his partner. "Nice to know you've got my back."

"How else would you have it?"

Norn was suddenly between them. "Miss Nikos, Mister Arc, I believe you two must be heading off first."

"Mooooodkillleeeeeer." Nora complained, frowning. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"For the love of Dust, just go already!" She snapped, galvanising the group into action. Jaune rubbed the back of his head, trying to avert both the spearmaiden and the heiress' gazes as he took point, followed closely by Pyrrha, who in turn was followed by the other pairs.

However, as Weiss prepared to head out into the path with them, she suddenly found herself yanked into a nearby bush.

"Wah!" The heiress cried out before she was pulled into the shrubbery, coming face to face with Yang. The brawler had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Wha-Yang, what are you-"  
"We're going on an _adventure_!" The brawler declared, before yanking Weiss with her.

"H-hey! Stop! What are you d-doing?!" The heiress shrieked, but Yang seemed unwilling to stop.

…..

"This is a rather interesting place to be posted to look for Grimm nests." Winter mused to herself as she crouched in the shrubbery next to Rook. The cowboy nodded.

"Yeah. I figured this'd be a good place to set up." He explained. "Grimm can't see us hidin' in here, so they'll waltz right past us. Means it'll make it easier for us to find tracks."

"I see. I suppose you're quite good at tracking Grimm, then?" Winter noted, sounding slightly impressed. Rook's cheeks reddened slightly.

"W-well….err…..I ain't an expert. I just….euh…yeah. Ya learn stuff out there."

"You are indeed quite talented." Winter remarked with a giggle. Rook's cheeks reddened again.

"Q-quit that. Yer just sayin' stuff."  
"No, I'm quite serious, Mister Leblanc!" The lady's face turned to a serious expression. "I really am impressed with your wide repertoire of skills. It makes me somewhat envious, even."  
"E-envious?" The cowboy chuckled. "Heh. A lady like you, envious of a guy like me? Don' play with a man's feelings like that."

"No!" Winter suddenly grasped his hands, causing the boy to release the briefest of gasps. "You must teach me something. Anything!"  
Her eyes gazed into his as intensely as she could muster.

"Awww shucks…" Rook sighed, his eyes trying to avert her gaze.

' _Damn. Were my palms always this sweaty? Oh, Dust, her smile…..she looks so-n-no, shut it, Rook, you can' be thinkin' like that! No….think of somethin'….'_

"I….uh….I could teach ya…..how to make a trap…..a good trap. Ta….err…trap Grimm. Yeah."

Winter nodded enthusiastically. "That would be quite delightful!"

"…..y-yeah."

 _In the shrubbery…_

Weiss twitched as she watched the display. "Oh, Rook Leblanc, you had _better_ not be putting the moves on my sister or I swear to Dust, there will be nothing left of you to _bury_."

Yang giggled. "You're so overprotective."

"S-shut it. She's my sister. Of course I have to watch over her!"

"She's your _older_ sister."  
"Family watches over family!"

"Admit it. You just don't like seeing your sister get lovey-dovey with someone."

The heiress scoffed. "A-as if! I am hardly that immature!"

"Then why are you so worried about her hooking up with Rook?" The brawler responded, smirking. Weiss shook her head at her. "Just be quiet. I want to listen in and make sure."  
"What?"  
"That they're not doing something inappropriate!"  
"You mean you want to spy on them so they don't do something like, shock and horror, _hold hands_!" Yang made a mocking gasp at that. Weiss glared at her.

"Just be quiet so I can watch this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile….._

"Aaaaaand…here." Jaune stopped at a clearing, looking around in front of him. "This should be a nice meeting place."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "We can see everywhere around, easy to get to…..good choice.

Shall I tell the others?"  
"Yes. I'll start looking for any signs of Grimm, alright?" The knight responded, before setting off a few steps into the forest in front.

Not a few seconds later, however, Pyrrha spoke again.  
"…..Jaune."  
"Yes?"  
"We have a problem." She spoke as tersely as possible. "The others are gone."

The knight turned around at that, staring at her. "…..what? They were behind us a second ago!"

"They've just disappeared. And my scroll's signal is terrible…." Pyrrha noted, putting away the scroll in her hands. "…should we go look for them?"

"…wait a sec." Jaune held up a finger. "…didn't we walk past a large Atlesian oak tree a few moments ago?"  
"…yes. I'm impressed you named the tree right, but why?"  
Jaune quenched the minor sense of triumph before looking around. "…I can't seem to see it."

"….what, really?" Pyrrha looked around herself, before frowning. "….uh oh."  
"Uh oh? What's uh oh?"

"…..we may be somewhat lost." The spearmaiden concluded as calmly as possible. Jaune stared at her in shock.

"Lost?! How?!"  
"And we may need to find our way through the forest alone. Or, at least to a place I can contact the rest." Pyrrha continued, thinking carefully.

Jaune, for his part, was rather exasperated by the affair.

'… _..you're kidding me. I got lost on the_ _ **second**_ _day.'_ The knight closed his eyes, sighing. _'…..well, it's not far to the camp, right? We can make it back there.'_

"I think we should just get back to the camp and wait there." Jaune suggested. "That way, we don't get even more lost, right?"

His partner nodded in agreement. "…..not a bad plan, actually. We'll likely have better signal there, at any rate."

"…..alright. Let's go." Jaune nodded. "…aaand….do you know what direction it was in?"  
"…that way."

"…..alright. Let's start walking."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: It turns out I have to split this chapter in two to get the whole thing out properly. I promise, the chapter after next will continue the plot.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, comments, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	39. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 4!

**The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 4!**

 **A/N: Welcome, ladies and lads, to the latest chapter of Weiss Reacts! So, last chapter, our favourite crazy kids Jaune and Pyrrha somehow got lost, Weiss and Yang went spying on our other favourite crazy kids Rook and Winter, and everyone else is somewhere doing something or other. Woo. Well, this ought to be interesting! Let's get on with it then, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have a fairy godmother-esque character in RWBY (Dust knows they need one in canon).**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Alright." Jaune sighed, breathing deeply. "Breathe, Jaune. Just breathe. You didn't just get you and your partner lost. You can do this."

"Jaune, it's not that bad." Pyrrha reassured him. "We're not that far away from the camp. We were only walking for five minutes."

"Yeah, but still! Dammit." The knight sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For getting us lost."  
The spearmaiden chuckled. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to apologise a lot? And don't worry about it, alright? We're okay."

"…..I just…..dammit." Jaune looked guiltily up at his partner. "Sorry. I should've kept a closer eye on where we were."  
"It's okay, like I said. We all make mistakes." Pyrrha responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Like I said, don't worry about it.

Now, if you still want to atone, we should keep looking for a way back to camp." The spearmaiden looked around for any signs that could tell them where they were- a post or marker left behind by Demeter or other Hunters, a trail of smoke, a Grimm, anything.

"R-right." Jaune nodded hurriedly. "Dammit…..where did Nora and the others go?"  
"That, too, somewhat bugs me." The spearmaiden admitted. "Why would they just disappear? I don't think it could be a Grimm…and there aren't any Hunters- or anyone- except us on this mountain…."

"…..you don't think it's some kind of antic, do you?" The knight inquired. Pyrrha frowned at that.

"Now, simply because it's Nora, Ren and….Blake….." The spearmaiden faltered as her eyes widened, realising who, exactly, they had been partnered up with. "…..oh."  
"…yeaaaah." Jaune sighed. " _That's_ why. Pyrrha, is there, by any chance, a camera on you? Anywhere? Actually, I'd better check mine right now, too." Immediately, he detached Crocea Mors from its place on his side as a scabbard and unfolded it, checking for one of the infamous button cameras used by the Order to spy on them.

"Uhh…..I'll check quickly." She quickly patted down her armor and leggings, looking behind her shield and spear. "Seriously, what do they expect us to do in the woods?"  
"Err." The knight turned red.

He'd snuck a look at Blake's _Ninjas of Love_ novels and so knew _exactly_ what kinds of things a pair of hormonal teenagers in love could do while alone in the forest. Of course, at the time, he was rather busy trying to sort out his feelings and hadn't thought of the possibility that he might, in fact, end up alone in the forest with _any_ girl, let alone Pyrrha.

"….y-yeah." Jaune chuckled. "W-who do they think we are, a bunch of perverts?"

"Jaune, are you sunburnt? You're looking quite red."  
"I-I'm totally fine, Pyrrha! Yes, completely fine!" The knight forced a laugh. "Haha….hah…j-just keep looking for the cameras."

"Alright….if you insist….." The spearmaiden studied him suspiciously, before shaking her head and continuing to look for the button camera, in the off chance that there was one, patting down her gloves.

Of course, Pyrrha did not in fact check the one place they snuck a camera on.

…

"Hehehehehehe….." Nora giggled as they had a nice view of the pair from next to Pyrrha's cheek, a small camera hanging off one of her earrings. "This is going to be _awesome_."

"I am not entirely sure abandoning Mister Arc and Miss Nikos in the forest is going to be productive. I estimate a zero-point-zero-zero-zero-one chance of it achieving anything of worth." Norn pointed out in her usual deadpan voice and expression. Nora scoffed.

"Oh, come off it, Norn! You _have_ to enjoy this, right? And besides, we're not _abandoning_ them! We know exactly where they are!"  
"I do not get what the factor to enjoy is. And such emotions are beyond me."

"Blake, you made a _bad_ robot." The berserker remarked. "Come on."  
Blake frowned. "This isn't going to work. Ren couldn't do it, Yang couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?"  
"Have some faith in her." Ren warned her. "She may yet do what the rest of us have yet to.

Make those two actually _kiss_."

"I do not understand the importance of that." Norn stated robotically. "It hardly seems productive to me."

"Are you _kidding_?!" Nora scoffed. "Like….a kiss from those two that _doesn't_ end in Pyrrha shoving him in a locker and going off to die? That's, like, the _Holy Grail_ of antics!"  
"She means that in our meetings with the greater Order, getting those two to kiss was one of our main operative goals." Ren explained calmly. "With a great reward promised to the first branch to achieve that by any means possible. Preferably without…other, more pressing circumstances forcing the kiss."

"….the Order has operatives across the whole of the multiverse and the capability to send resources anywhere they desire. I do not understand why you would waste it on two people kissing." Norn replied.

"We've been waiting for _three years_ for them to just _get a room_!" Nora whined. "This is the _perfect_ opportunity! We'll get them alone, the tension gets them, and they'll kiss! And we'll get a front row seat!"

"In our defence, our other goals are to combat Absolute Despair and to start an operation in the kingdoms of Valla, Hoshido and Nohr." The gunslinger continued. Norn seemed sceptical still.

"….my estimation remains."

"Come on…that's right, Pyrrha." Nora grinned. "You never even suspected the earrings, did you? Hehehehehe….don't you appreciate my genius, Renny~?"  
"I'll admit, it was a pain to sneak that camera onto her earring." Ren sighed. "Still, it was worth it. Or it will be worth it, if those two _actually_ kiss."

Blake frowned. "You know, I still think this won't work. I'll keep an eye out for any Grimm, just in case we can find the nest ourselves, alright?"

"Sure, sure, I'll save a picture for you when _my_ scheme inevitably succeeds!" Nora offered, squeeing as she watched Pyrrha's search end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile….._

"A'ight. I'm gon' teach ya how t'build a basic pitfall trap." Rook explained to Winter. "They're _real_ simple, but _damn_ if they're not useful."

"Oh?" The lady looked interested as she walked alongside him. "How?"  
"Well, ya can put spikes in 'em, to deal with Grimm, ya can put some nettin' in it to catch food, or ya can use 'em as…..what'cha call 'em, deterrents…..I mean, dependin' on the size of the hole, it'll trap anythin' from rabbits to Deathstalkers." Rook explained, sounding more confident when he pulled away from having to deal with the dreadful subject of women and now being able to talk about something he knew much, much more about. "It's a hell of a lot easier than buildin' one of 'em fancy tech-filled cages you folks have 'round here, and it'll work for anythin' given a little fix-up. Only problem is that ya can't move 'em."

"You seem quite experienced in this area, Mister Rook." Winter remarked, giggling. "I'm glad to know I am in good hands!"

"Aw s-shucks." The cowboy rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks reddening. "I'm j-jus' doin' what m-my ma taught me how t'do. I ain't no e-expert, but I d-do my best.

Yer a real nice l-lady, by the w-way. Did anyone ever tell ya t-that, M-Miss Winter?"

"More often than I wish to count." The lady replied, before frowning. "But I do not think any of them are really interested in my _personality_ at all. I have many suitors, you see."  
"I can see why." Rook nodded. "Yer rich, yer kind, yer like a lady from one of 'em fairy tales. Didn' they have lots o'suitors?"

' _Thank Dust I didn' say pretty-wait, why did I ev'n think that?'_  
"Now that you mention it…." Winter giggled. "I suppose I am a princess out of a fairy tale, if you put it like that. Will you be my knight in shining armor, then?"

"G-gah!?" Rook looked at her, shocked. The lady smiled, putting a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling.

"I jest, I jest."

"O-oh. A-anyway!" The cowboy clapped, trying to retain his composure. "…we'd better start with some nettin' and camouflage. Ain't nothing gon' walk into an open hole, 'less they're stupid, but that's why I'm gon' teach you how to hide a hole."  
"In that case, then I agree to be taught." Winter responded, smiling. "Where shall we start?"

"Well, firs', we have to dig the hole." Rook explained, pulling out a small spade from his belt. "Let's make it a small hole, right? Then we can dig it back in so we don' fall into it later."

"Oooh!" Winter squeed. "C-Can I dig first? We can take turns!"

Rook chuckled, shaking his head. "Y-yeah. We can."

"Yay!"

…..

Weiss clenched her fist. "This is ridiculous. I know he's planning something perverted! He has to be!"

"What, because a guy and a girl want to do something together in the woods? Alone?" Yang rolled her eyes. "Come on, Weiss. Rook's even less likely to do something perverted than _Pyrrha_."

"You're the one who said that she'd, to put it in your words, 'jump Jaune's bones and have him on the balcony three times'." The heiress remarked. "I'm not exactly convinced."

"If she knew Jaune was okay with it!" Yang pointed out. "Sheesh. Pyrrha has _standards_ , you know."

"I forgot she wasn't you. Excuse me."

"Anyway!" The brawler cut her off. "Rook's not a pervert."  
"He must be!"  
"How?"  
"O-Only a pervert would d-do something like this!"  
"Like what, teach someone how to make a net out of vines and leaves? That's _sooooo_ perverted.

Face it, Weiss, you just can't stand someone dating your sister." Yang grinned mischievously.

"I could hardly care less if someone wants to date my sister! Don't be absurd!"

"Then why are you getting mad~" The brawler inquired. "Oh? Don't tell me you're jealous of Winter then? Is Ruby not enough for you?"  
"…..don't even go there."

"Oh, so it's your sister then, definitely." Yang grinned. "Come on, admit it. Admit it! It's cute, seeing you get so overprotective~"  
"I am _not_ overprotective! D-don't apply your s-stupid fantasies to me, Y-Yang!" The heiress snapped. "Just shut up! I want to make sure he isn't doing something stupid!"

' _Definitely overprotective.'_ Yang giggled. _'This is_ _ **perfect**_ _.'_

"Stupid pervert….." Weiss grumbled under her breath, watching for Rook to slip up. "…..why don't _you_ ever get worried? About Ruby?"  
"Haven't we gone through this before?" The brawler remarked. "And anyway, Ruby's a big girl now, she can handle herself without me. Besides, Winter's old enough to handle herself without watching her, right?"

"Hmph."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

"Alright…..I think we've walked enough." Jaune declared, sighing. "We've been out here for thirty minutes and we've still gotten nowhere near the camp."

"Do you have signal on your scroll? I can't seem to get any." Pyrrha commented, tapping hastily on her scroll's screen. "If I did, I'd ask Qrow if he could come and guide us back to the proper path…."

The knight shook his head. "No, no luck on my end, either. And man it's _hot_ today.

I don't think wearing this was a good idea…" Jaune commented, looking down morosely at his jacket. "…..I always wondered why you wore that."

"What, this?" The spearmaiden looked down at her own armor.

"Well, I mean….is Mistral particularly hot? I always thought you'd need better armor than…..that…." Jaune shook his head, looking away for a moment.

For all that he loved her as a person, it was pretty hard for him to deny that his partner had a _very_ attractive body. Now that they were on the topic of her armor, it was a lot harder to ignore it, too.

"Well….it's not especially hot. And my armor serves its purpose, more or less." Pyrrha countered. "It's light, keeps you cool in the heat, it doesn't get sticky and uncomfortable with sweat and it helps cushion blows and impacts. For stronger weapons, that's what we have Aura for."  
Jaune frowned. "Yeah, but…..well…what if you don't have Aura?"

Pyrrha tapped her shield to answer that query.

"…..fair enough." The knight shrugged. "I dunno. The heat's getting to my head." He took off his jacket for the moment, revealing his rather toned arms and physique.

His training with Pyrrha had paid off in quite a lot of ways, it seemed.

Pyrrha found her eyes being drawn to his body for a few seconds- the briefest of moments- before shaking her head, trying to dispel the thoughts and the dusting of red on her cheeks.

' _N-no. Don't give in. You'll play_ _ **right**_ _into the Order's hands….'_ The spearmaiden told herself.

"Well…..now that you mention it….." She started, trying to change the subject and regain composure. "…..the armor that Professor Cassandra brought….m-maybe I should try it out. S-she said it was well-balanced for me, right?"

"O-oh, yeah!" Jaune nodded hurriedly. "Yeah. I-I wonder what that was about? She said she knew your measurements and stuff."  
"That's weird, actually." Pyrrha remarked. "How could she have known those? I've...never actually told the school those. Only my mother, Yang and I know them."

"…Yang?" The knight raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"She's the one who bought that dress I wore at the Yuletide Dance. Remember?"  
"…ahhhhh." Jaune nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

The spearmaiden frowned. "…..I wonder how she got those, then?"  
"Maybe she's in the Antic Order? Yang's with the Order, and they'd probably have used them to put you in weird cosplay clothes." Jaune suggested. "It'd explain how they have your measurements."  
"No," Pyrrha shook her head. "…..why would she give me _less_ -revealing armor if she was in the Order?"

"…that makes sense." Jaune nodded in agreement. "Well….anyway. I suppose we can ask her when we get back, right?"  
"Yeah. Let's do that. It's not really important, but it does confuse me a little…." Pyrrha admitted, slowly drifting away into silence- and pointedly not staring at Jaune's body- before holding up her finger.

"Wait. Jaune, do you hear that?"

"….wait." The knight squinted, focusing on something before nodding. "…yeah. It's...something's buzzing. It's not our scrolls, right?"  
"No, it can't be. It's….constant." The spearmaiden stood up, looking just past the trees at something out of their sight.

Jaune stood up with her, following her to the source of the noise before-

"Oh. Oh _no_."

Both of them stared in muted shock.

There were dozens upon dozens of Rapier Wasp nests, hanging off trees and clamped onto tree trunks.

And the wasps in them had just noticed them.

….

"Uh oh." Nora remarked, her grin disappearing.

Pyrrha's expression couldn't be seen from the camera's point of view, but judging from the amount of wasps, and the fact that said wasps were now surging towards them, it couldn't have been a happy one.

"Ren, we're going to get them. Now."  
"Already tracking them." The gunslinger was already on his scroll, looking for the tracking program to track the chip he'd placed in Pyrrha's button camera, trying to locate her.

* * *

"A'ight, Miss Winter, you tie it like this. You know how to tie knots, right?" Rook inquired as he held a pair of vines in his hands, tying them together to form a net with small gaps. Winter nodded slowly.

"Well, I know how to tie the basic knots. This wasn't my specialisation as a Huntress, I'm afraid."  
"Specialization? What's that?" Rook raised an eyebrow. "I thought you only had one kind o'Hunter. Mister Qrow never said nothin' about that."

"Well, there are different kinds of Hunters. Having the same kind of Hunter in battle is a crippling thing when dealing with hordes of Grimm." Winter explained. "There are Healers, who are capable of healing people's wounds in battle with their Aura. I am what they would call a 'pure Hunter', as I specialise in attacking Grimm and destroying them. There are Scouts, those experienced in survival in the wilderness, who scout out Grimm nests and do reconnaissance missions, like Mister Branwen- they are the ones who would learn about making traps like these- and there are Sentinels, those who act as bodyguards and guardians and draw fire away from their compatriots or hold the line.

It's a lot harder to specialise as a Healer or a Sentinel, but they are in high demand regardless. As you might imagine, they're quite useful."

"I see. And yer sayin' I'd be one of 'em Scouts." Rook remarked.

"No. They don't let you choose until later this year, I believe. We're nearing that time when people must start specialising as a certain type of Hunter, as far as I can remember."

"I see." The cowboy nodded slowly as he tied off one last knot. "Now, see, here's a false top." He held up a small net, with leaves and branches tied on top. Rook laid it on the ground to demonstrate, and Winter squinted. "Where's it gone?"  
"See, that's the beauty of it. It's damn hard t'see." The cowboy explained. "It's real hard to tell this from real ground, 'n that's why pitfall traps are so easy t'fall into."

"Oh!" The lady clapped happily. "That's pretty impressive!"  
"Pretty good, what you can do with a bit o'plants and leaves." Rook chuckled. "Now, your turn."

He tossed her a pair of vines. "Try t' follow my knots, alright?"

Winter giggled excitedly, like a schoolgirl half her age. "…this is thrilling! I feel like I'm in one of those adventure movies!"

She worked carefully on the knots for a few minutes, clearly doing her best. After a few minutes, she looked up at Rook, frowning.

"….could you…..guide me?" The lady inquired. Rook raised an eyebrow.

"Guide ya?"

"Yes. I think I need to be shown again." Winter conceded. "Please? If you could just…..guide my hands?"

Winter's tone of voice was utterly sincere, and what Rook already knew about her is that she would hardly be the type to use such a thing to manipulate someone. However, he'd read enough stories to know that this type of thing was the thing only usually done by a boyfriend to a girlfriend. Or the reverse.

He blushed. "…y-yeah. I….I'd be…h-happy to."

Winter held up her hands, as Rook's trembling, thin hands gripped on Winter's plumper, warm hands. The lady's cheeks were dusted with a small layer of red as he made contact.

"…..a-ah. Your hands are….c-cold." Winter noted, looking up at him tenderly. Rook looked away, embarrassed.

"R-really sorry, M-Miss Winter…..s-should we get on with it?"

….

"This is adorable." Yang giggled, taping the whole thing on her scroll as Rook's hands guided Winter's into making the right knots at the right intervals. "When those two get married, I am _totally_ showing this at their wedding."  
Weiss snapped a branch in her hands, glaring at the display. "Pervert…..how dare he touch my sister so intimately…."  
"Oooooh, holding hands! So intimate."  
"You know what I mean!"

"You might want to calm down a little." Yang suggested, suppressing a loud laugh. "That poor branch can't be feeling too good."

"Shut up."

* * *

"How many of those nests were there?!" Jaune yelled as he ran behind Pyrrha, the Rapier Wasps flying behind them. Both of them had their shields out, crouching underneath them to avoid being stung.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I didn't get a chance to count them! We have to get away from them quickly!"

The buzzing of the swarm followed them down, like something out of a nightmare. Jaune looked around desperately for something, _anything_ , to get them out of the way.

"Pyrrha! Do you see anything? Water, a slope, a clearing?" The knight yelled over the buzzing.

The spearmaiden's own eyes were flitting from side to side." Nothing! Do you see Nora or anyone coming for us?"  
"Nobody!" Jaune yelled back. _'Come on…..find something…..'_

As if to answer his prayers, his eyes caught on something.

A slope coming up on his right. It was littered with branches, rocks and what-have-you.

He didn't have time to think. He didn't _need_ it.

' _Here goes nothing!'_

Grabbing Pyrrha by the shoulders, he threw her onto the slope and threw himself over her body to protect her from being stung.

"Ah!" The spearmaiden squealed as both of them rolled down the slope, the Rapier Wasps flying past without noticing them. Jaune held on to her, clutching her tightly and grunting as they rolled over rocks and branches.

Eventually, they coasted to a stop at the bottom of the slope, with Pyrrha on top of Jaune. Their breaths were heavy, but relieved, as the buzzing of wasps faded away into the distance.

"…..g-good thinking, Jaune." The spearmaiden congratulated him. "T-thanks."

"…d-don't mention it." The knight shook his head. "I…..I just did what I could."

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Their cheeks reddened and their pulses quickened, as they were slowly made aware of the close, physical proximity they were currently in. Their scents, mixed in with sweat and dirt, filled each other's nostrils, and their eyes stared into each other's, two mirrors of green and blue.

"….u-um." Jaune spoke up, breaking the silence. Pyrrha blinked, as if snapped out of a trance. "W-we should…."  
"Y-yeah." She immediately pulled herself off of him, dusting herself off and shaking her head. She immediately offered Jaune a hand which he gratefully took.

The knight immediately looked over her arms and shoulders for any signs of scrapes or scratches. "You okay? You're not hurt, right?"  
"Aura, remember?"

"Oh. R-right." Jaune sighed, looking away embarrassedly. "…..sorry. I was worried."

"…..y-you know." The spearmaiden spoke up suddenly, with a plaintive tone. "….I…uh." She started playing with her fingers nervously.

"….y-yes?" Jaune stared at her with anticipation.

"….y-you said that there weren't any cameras on us then, right?" Pyrrha inquired for clarification. Jaune nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, why?"  
"W-well….I mean…..uh….i-if there's…..n-nobody watching….."

She slowly drew nearer to Jaune, her cheeks reddening with every step. Jaune's eyes widened.

"W-wha-"

"I've….I-I've always wanted to do t-this….t-to give my first kiss t-to you. A-and…..i-it seems only fair that….I-I give you a little reward for….saving both of us." The spearmaiden explained, smiling through her embarrassment. "I-If it's…..okay with you."

"….y-yeah. It's okay." The knight reassured her, breathing in deeply as he smiled to signal his consent. "I…..I think it makes sense. To be honest, I…..I-I wanted to do this, too.

I love you, Pyrrha. You know that, right?"

Pyrrha was now barely a hair's breadth away from him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the knight, closing her eyes as her face drew near his.

"I know. A-and...I…love you too." She whispered gently.

He could smell the faint scent of maple in her perfume, the sweat and dirt from the chase and the faint hint of smoke from earlier in the morning. He closed his own eyes, slowly pulling in,

Their lips were coming closer, slowly. Their hearts pounded in their chests with anticipation-

And then Jaune's foot moved ever so slightly. And then-

"Wah!" The knight suddenly fell backwards from Pyrrha's grasp, falling into a pit behind him. As he was wrenched from her arms, the spearmaiden hung there for a second with arms extended and eyes still closed, waiting for the kiss, before she realised he was no longer there.

"W-what!? Jaune!" Pyrrha squealed, before looking in front of her to see Jaune in a pit, rubbing his backside.

"Ow….." He groaned, looking up. "What the…..a-a pitfall trap?! Who even-"

"M-Mister Rook!" Winter's excited voice squealed from the bushes as her head bobbed through. "I-I think we caught something!"  
"A Grimm? A'ight, we'd better follow its tracks! Maybe we can find their nest!" Rook remarked, before both cowboy and lady emerged.

Instead of a Beowolf or something, they saw Pyrrha standing next to the pit with Jaune's arms visibly trying to scrabble out of the hole. Their excitement immediately disintegrated.

"…..oh." Winter looked ashamed. "S-Sorry!"  
"Well, slap me 'round the head and call me a Beowolf's uncle." Rook uttered in disbelief. "How did that happen?"  
"I don't…..he….whaaaaa?" Pyrrha looked utterly confused and slightly disappointed.

Nora, Ren, Norn and Blake burst through the bushes themselves. "Where are the wasps?!"

"Wasps? What wasps?" Weiss inquired as she and Yang emerged from behind Rook and Winter.

"Rapier Wasps! They were chasing them a moment ago!" Ren explained. "Also…..Nora, why do you look annoyed?"  
"They were about to _kiss_ , dammit! They were going to _kiss_! Ugh!" Nora threw her hands up in the air. "I give up! How do you even-GAH!"

She threw herself to the ground, pouting. "This is ridiculous!"

"Since you're all here, I assume you found something." Qrow announced as he, Roman, Ruby and Velvet appeared from the other end. "We found the Grimm nests. Or, rather, Ruby found them."  
The reaper grinned at the others. "They're higher up on the mountain. You won't believe how I found it!"  
"I fell into the damn thing." Roman grumbled, clutching his bowler hat in his hands and dusting it off irritably. "You won't believe how hard it is to get mud stains out of this!"

"We'll head back to camp for now." Qrow ordered. "We'll rest for a bit, and then we're going straight into training."

"Training?" Yang grinned. "Well, I know _exactly_ what to do now."

She whipped out her scroll, but Qrow glared at her. "….don't you even think of playing that song."

"…awwwww…" The brawler pouted, disappointed. "How boring!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, next chapter brings the beginning of training and the beginning of plot once more! And HAH! You aren't getting your Jaune/Pyrrha kiss YET! Well, you had it already in canon, but….well, you know.**

 **Excuse me while I punch a wall.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	40. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 5!

**The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 5!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! It's been a long time since we used that normal greeting! Anyway, so, as promised, we're getting back onto the main plot. Damn, have I been waiting to do this a LONG time. Yes, despite it having been almost three months, Volume 3 still pisses me off. I hold grudges. Unfortunate, but I've tried.**

 **Anyway, enough of me ruining my already ruined image, let's go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise RWBY Chibi would make Velvet/Weiss canon (do it).  
All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _The next day…._

"That's it, Jaune." Pyrrha reassured her partner. "Your footing is getting better. A bit more force behind that blow and I would've been forced back."

The spearmaiden's shield was currently held over her head, with Jaune's sword bearing down over it. The knight staggered back, shaking his head.

"T-thanks!" He stuttered out, stepping back into a defensive stance, placing his shield up just in time to deflect Pyrrha's charge, knocking Milo aside. He looked impressed at himself for the briefest of moments, before regaining his composure and sliding backwards to avoid the sideward slash from his partner.

It was Pyrrha's turn to be impressed. "I see you're learning well. Our evening lessons are paying off."

"Well, I do have the best teacher in the world." He grinned at her, causing the spearmaiden to blush slightly.

"…..t-that's not fair. You're trying to distract me!" Pyrrha cried jokingly, chuckling as she blocked Jaune's forward stab with her own shield.

All around them, their peers were training with Qrow overseeing them. Ruby's Crescent Rose slashed the air in the spot where Weiss had been a moment before, a glyph flickering out of existence on the ground. Nearby, Yang's gauntlets punched the air where Ren's head had been a moment prior, while the gunslinger delivered a slash to her back, sliding aside to avoid retribution. To their left, Blake and Rook's weapons lashed at each other, black ribbon meeting silver whip and black pistol being knocked aside by the silver revolver, and Winter's Frauenmantel knocked aside Nora's Magnhild, the lady's spear shoving the head of the hammer into the ground. Closer to the tents, Norn's twin chain-knives wrapped around Velvet's axe, forcing the weapon into the ground and out of Velvet's grasp.

Qrow took a drink from his flask, shaking his head.

' _Hmph. Better than two years ago, definitely.'_ The Hunter noted. _'They've still got a long way to go before they're actually ready for the real world, but…..these kids aren't as screwed as they were before._

 _And that Arc kid ain't half bad. He still looks like an absolute idiot compared to his partner, though, but who doesn't?'_

" _It's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight! Risin' up to the challenge of our rival! And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night! And he's watching us all with the…."_

The seasoned Hunter felt his eyelid twitch.

"YANG!" Qrow snapped as he turned towards the source of the music. The brawler grinned cheekily as she held up her scroll.

"It was the _perfect_ opportunity!" Yang pointed out.

Qrow grumbled. "I thought I told you not to play that song!"  
"It's a training camp! Why wouldn't you?" The brawler sighed. "Man, I thought you were supposed to be the _cool_ uncle!"

"I'm your _only_ uncle!"

"I still have a point!  
"Just turn the music off!"

"Don't get distracted!" Ren announced in a deadpan voice as he slashed StormFlower at her. Yang yelped and dodged, placing her hands over her hair.

"Ren, I swear, if you touch my hair, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"All's fair in love and war." The gunslinger shrugged. "I taught you this in your Antic training."

Meanwhile, Jaune grunted as his sword met Pyrrha's, trying to push it aside with both hands. However, his partner was putting up a good effort to parry his attack, giving out a grunt herself as she pushed his sword away and pointed her sword at his throat.

"…excellent job, Jaune." Pyrrha congratulated him, smiling. "You've learned well."  
"…..dammit, I still can't beat you." The knight sighed, shaking his head as he dropped his weapons and put his hands up. "Thanks, anyway."

The spearmaiden shook her head as she lowered her sword. "The purpose isn't to beat me, but to defend yourself. You did that well enough.

You could get better."

' _That's not good enough! If I can't even defend myself, how am I supposed to defend you?'_ The thought crossed Jaune's mind, as he suddenly remembered why he went on the trip to begin with. He held his tongue, but he knew he needed to say something.

The prophecy was still there, hanging like a sword over Pyrrha's head. The clock was ticking. Every second that passed decreased the time he had left before it came true- and he didn't even know the precise time.

All he had to go on was that, sometime between now and the end of the year, his partner and friend, the girl he loved so dearly, the person who'd changed his life more than anyone else he could care to name, was going to die- no, be _killed_.

At the thought of losing Pyrrha, a sharp pain shot through the knight's heart, and he clenched his fist. He banished the returning memory of her dying gasps and panicked eyes, shaking his head, reminding himself again that that was not the Pyrrha he knew, not the one he loved, that the one he needed to worry about was in front of him, alive and well and not choking-

' _Not for long, not if I don't fight for her. Dammit….I've got to get better. This isn't good enough.'_ The knight thought to himself. _'I've got to keep training. Get stronger. Fight better. I can't be satisfied with 'good enough'. Not now._

 _I won't let that thing come true. Dust help me, Pyrrha, I won't see you die again-'_

"Jaune?" The spearmaiden's voice shook him out of his fugue, as he looked over at her, confused.

"Y-yeah?"

Pyrrha tilted her head. "Jaune, do you want to take a break? You were just…..staring at me-"  
"No, no." The knight held up his hand. "I just needed to catch my breath. Really, I'm fine.

Let's keep going."

"Are you entirely sure? You looked like something was…troubling you." The spearmaiden pointed out, frowning. "You should tell me if something's bothering you. You know, you can always talk to me about it. I've said this many times."

'… _..no, I can't keep this a secret. She has to know. She_ _ **deserves**_ _to know. After all, if I tell her, she can do something about it for herself, right?'_

Jaune nodded hurriedly. "...actually, I _do_ have something to tell you."  
Pyrrha's eyes widened. "…..you do?" Her tone of voice told him she hadn't expected him to open up so easily. The knight nodded.

"Y-yeah. I do have something t-to say. C-can we…..c-can we talk about it after training, though? In private? I want to get through this first." Jaune requested. "It's not so important that I need to talk to you now, but….."

"O-of course." Pyrrha nodded, smiling reassuringly. "We can talk about it any time you want. I'm just happy you came clean with it before it went too far.

Now…..if you want to keep training…."  
Her smile turned into an audacious smirk as she picked up her sword. "You should be prepared."

Jaune closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

'… _..a bit more training, then I tell her.'_ He nodded. _'Yeah. Good plan, Jaune. Good plan.'_

"Yeah." The knight looked up at her, returning the audacious smirk with one of his own. "You don't need to say that twice."

He picked up his weapons and charged.

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

"Alright. That's enough for today." Qrow announced as he walked past everyone, taking a look at the afternoon sun. "You've trained since morning and if we head up to the Grimm nest, we'll be there by evening. Not a good time to fight Grimm, even with a party this big.

Anyway, we have a few days before the Grimm come out in full force."

"Awww…." Nora pouted. "I was looking forward to riding on an Ursa again!"  
"You always ride on an Ursa." Ren pointed out helpfully. His partner frowned.

"But it's _fuuuuuun_! You guys are always so boring!" The berserker whined, crossing her arms and huffing. "Meaaaaanieeeeeees!"

"Good grief, Miss Valkyrie." Rook sighed, shaking his head. "Yer more excitable 'n a squirrel on a sugar high with a death wish."

"Well! I'm going to go take a nice beauty nap! I'm pooped!" Yang declared, walking confidently towards her tent. She didn't bother looking at Blake as she passed her at all, simply heading directly back to the tent with her usual pompous air.

Norn looked between Blake and Yang, her eyes flickering as her scanners detected something.

"…Miss Belladonna, have you and Miss Xiao Long been fighting?" The inquired. Blake stared at her, genuinely confused.

' _Fighting? I've barely even spoken to her.'_ The catgirl thought to herself.

"…..no. You've been with me the whole trip. Why?"

"…..huh." The robot maid nodded slowly. "You will have to excuse me then. I may have to recalibrate my scanners later on. They must be malfunctioning."

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune gestured to his partner. "Uh….I-I kinda…..yeah. The thing." He rubbed the back of his head. "In private."  
"…..alright." The spearmaiden nodded, turning to the others. "You guys, do you mind if you give us a moment?"

Taking Jaune by the hand, Pyrrha marched off to their tent, pulling her partner inside.

….

Team JNPR's tent's interior resembled a hodge-podge, with the four sections looking so different, you could have sworn they were from two different tents. Ren and Pyrrha's sections were incredibly neat, with their bags at the foot of their dark green and bronze sleeping bags respectively. Nora's, right next to him, was disorganised, with her neon pink bag strewn over Ren's and pancake and candy wrappers littered everywhere in her section, while Jaune's was mercifully less messy, but had the odd sock or boxer under a book or bag.

It was in their half of the tent, closest to the front, where Pyrrha and Jaune sat. Jaune took a moment to look outside, making sure there were no eavesdroppers.

' _If everyone heard this, they'd panic…..I mean, they've got to know, but…..I-I think I'll tell Pyrrha on her own first.'_ The knight thought, before he spied a strangely shaped bush next to their tent.

"….Yang." Jaune's expression instantly looked deadpan. "Go away."

"…hmph." The bush stood up, with Yang's legs popping out under it, walking away from their tent. The knight sighed, retreating back into the tent and turning back to his partner, who was waiting patiently. She blinked, rubbing her temples slightly.

"…..alright. We're alone." The knight concluded. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes. "…..alright."

Pyrrha tilted her head, frowning. "So, what's wrong? I'm glad you wanted to tell me, but that's not the only thing we're going to talk about."

"…..well." Jaune started. "…..y-you see….r-remember when….r-remember when we watched that RWBY show, right….a-and that thing happened to you?"

"…..y-yes. I do." The spearmaiden shuddered; seeing herself be run through the heart with an arrow was not a pleasant experience. "…..why?"  
"I…..I…..well….I've been scared, since then. You know I've been scared." Jaune continued, swallowing. "Scared that….it'll happen. That I'll lose you a-and that I'll just have to s-sit there and watch it happen.

I….I was really worried, when you were on that mission a-and the storms were s-stopping me from talking to you."

"I-I'm sorry." The spearmaiden looked apologetic, but Jaune shook his head.

"It's a-alright. Y-you couldn't have done anything about it. Weather'll be weather.

A-anyway…..I-I went to Professor Faust, to see if she could use her abilities to g-get to you, somehow; just to talk to you, to make sure you were….a-alright."

"….d-did you?" Pyrrha's cheeks turned red. "….I-I didn't realise-"

"S-she couldn't do it." The knight continued, breathing deeply. "S-she couldn't do it, b-but she did say she…..she had a prophecy about you."

The spearmaiden's eyes widened. "A….prophecy?"  
"….s-she said you….that you were supposed to…..t-that….

….t-that you were supposed to die in battle b-before you left Beacon." Jaune uttered solemnly.

Pyrrha paused. "….w-what?"

"I-I've been trying to find a way t-to tell you, and I've just….I-I need to get stronger. I-I'm not letting that happen. I p-promised!" The knight shook his head, blinking back some tears. "I-I….dammit, I already saw you die once, Pyrrha, I'm not losing you _here_!"

"I-It's okay." His partner grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. "I….I won't die. I told you, Jaune, I-I'm not leaving you."

"How do you _know_ that?!" The knight cried suddenly, taking her aback. "Just…..I-I don't even know if it's possible, or if all my effort's going to waste! I just…."

He sniffled, shaking his head. "….I don't want to lose you. Y-you're the best thing that's e-ever happened to me, a-and….I just don't….I don't know what I'd do if….

I-I don't even know _when_. I-It could be tomorrow, it could b-be in a few days, it's just…..I don't want..."

The knight struggled to find any more words. "I….s-sorry..I-I shouldn't be-"

"….d-don't apologise. You're just…..you're worried about me." Pyrrha smiled reassuringly. "I…I know. It's okay."

"H-how can you be so calm a-about this?! I-I just told you-"  
"And when it c-comes, I'll find a way to d-deal with it." The spearmaiden reassured him, before wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. "B-but for now...I'm not worried. Between y-you and our friends…..I-I don't have-ach!"

Suddenly, Pyrrha slumped towards Jaune, one hand clutching her head as her expression immediately twisted into one of pain. The knight's eyes widened as he caught her by the head-

"Pyrrha!" He yelped in surprise. "You're…..you're burning up! What's going on?"  
"I…..I don't feel so good….." The spearmaiden uttered weakly, before vomiting over to the side of the tent and collapsing onto her sleeping bag.

Jaune immediately crouched to her side, catching her as she slumped. "PYRRHA!"

Needless to say, his shout was heard throughout the camp immediately.

* * *

"Stomach flu." Qrow concluded, placing the back of his hand against Pyrrha's forehead. The spearmaiden was groaning, her eyes closed as she clutched her stomach in pain. Jaune was right next to her, having helped place her into her sleeping bag, with a concerned expression on his face as he gripped the side of her sleeping bag tightly. "She must've caught it from the woman she was replacing on her last mission."

The others at the camp- yes, even Roman- were gathered around the scene, looking concernedly down at the stricken Huntress. Even Nora and Yang looked worried, the former biting her lip and the latter playing with her fingers nervously.

"W-will she be alright?" Jaune looked over at Qrow. The seasoned Hunter scoffed.

"It's a bad case, alright…..but Pyrrha here will live." Qrow concluded. "She's stronger than this.

However, we'll need to get her out of here. Keeping her here where the Grimm can get at her'll just be risky. She can't stand in her condition, let alone fight."

"D-don't w-worry about me, M-Mister Branwen…." Pyrrha uttered, trying to form a reassuring smile and failing as she swallowed to suppress the urge to vomit. "I-I can fight…."  
"No, Pyrrha, listen to him." Jaune implored her. " _Please_."

"Don't we have medicine for this?" Weiss inquired, frowning. Qrow shook his head.

"I packed some for the usual issues. I didn't expect her to get ill like this.

Well, anyway. I've called for a transport to get her out of here, it'll arrive by tonight."

"I-I'm going with her." Jaune instantly declared. Qrow shook his head.

"No, Arc, you're staying here." The seasoned Hunter declared, taking a drink from his flask as he stood up. "You need to train and keep your strength up. I don't care what excuse you have; if you really want to protect your girlfriend, going over to her bedside when she so much as has a _cold_ isn't going to help you."

"But I….." The knight sighed, surrendering.

However, Roman, who was looking outside the tent, held up his finger.

"Actually, Qrow, you may wanna hold that thought." He declared, as everyone else stood up and peered out of the tent flap, looking towards the skies where Roman was looking.

The thick, low grey clouds that signified heavy rains and storms were approaching their camp. And very, very quickly.

"…uh oh." Ruby uttered, looking concerned. "T-that's not good."

"No." Qrow sighed. "No it isn't."

…..

 _Meanwhile…._

"That's where those guys went."

"So this is your brilliant plan. Those are _kids_."

The stag Faunus nodded. "Exactly. They'll be too distracted to do anything about us. We tie the kids up, leave them for the Bullhead to show up, and while they're busy looking for us, we jack the transport and get to Vacuo."

The tall poacher shook his head. "…I don't like this scheme very much."  
"Do you want to get free or not?" The small poacher uttered. "Well? Do you?"

"….It's more that there's like twelve kids. How are we going to tie up so many?"

"…..divide and conquer." The stag Faunus poacher thought. "Hey. Koschei. Do you still have the Grimm whistle?"

Koschei, the tall poacher- now sporting a small mask resembling that of a stylised skull- whipped out a small whistle. "Got it, boss."

"Rumps, you've got the rope?"

The short man, referred to as Rumps, nodded. "Got it here."

"….excellent." The stag Faunus poacher chuckled. "Let's do this.

We're going to need to make some noise."

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Everything seems to have begun to go to pot. Where might it go after this chapter? Who knows?**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	41. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 6!

**The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 6!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest chapter of Weiss Reacts! Well, everything more or less started going to pot last chapter. First, Pyrrha got sick, and then the rain came, and the poachers and now….well…. now you get to see everything go to Hell in a handbasket.**

 _ **Exquisite**_ **. Let the madness begin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more things drawn from the Warring States or the Sengoku Jidai periods. (They have Jaune and Cardin, why no other characters based on historical figures?)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The sound of thunder rolled across the sky as heavy rain bore down upon the camp, the grey storm clouds rolling in the skies over the mountain. Lightning struck in the forest across a distance, causing Weiss to shudder instinctively.

"…..good Dust." The heiress ducked as she huddled in her clothes, the rain whipping at her and the winds biting at her pale skin. "The storm hit earlier than expected….."

Qrow growled as he started packing his things away hurriedly, looking to the rest.

"All of you, start packing the tents up!" He barked out hurriedly. "We need to move quickly! The ground here'll turn muddy and sweep the tents down the side of the mountain!"

"What about Pyrrha?" Jaune inquired concernedly. "She's sick! We can't just move her in a hurry!" The seasoned Hunter sighed irritably. "Your tent'll have to be last and she'll need to move! The transport's not going to get here for another two hours!"

"This is ridiculous!" Roman protested, pulling his hat down over his head as he trudged to his tent, the ground under his feet already turning to mud. "First getting pressganged onto this damn trip, then having the tents fall on me, _then_ falling into that nest and now this?!

I must've pissed off some god or something…."

Norn held up an umbrella over Blake's head as the catgirl began undoing the pegs keeping the tent down. "The chances of a similar storm hitting at this time of year, at this location, are at zero-point-zero-zero-six percent. This is what you refer to as a remarkable coincidence, correct?"  
"Put on your coat, Norn. You'll get rusted and your systems'll be damaged." Blake pointed out. "Don't worry about me, alright?"  
"It is my prerogative to be concerned about your well-being. I am only a robot, Blake." Norn reassured her. "I can be repaired later on. Please, do not be concerned about me."

Suddenly, a deep rumble sounded from the side of the mountain, up nearer where the Grimm nest was.

To make matters worse, the sounds of roaring, clawing and snapping followed; the sound of the Grimm that lived in the nest.

At that, Yang looked over at the rest concernedly. "That's…..that's not supposed to happen, right?"  
"…the Grimm." Qrow uttered. "They're coming."

"What?!" Weiss snapped. "But…..that's…."

"The storm must've woken the critters." Rook sighed, taking out the Magpie and checking how many bullets he had loaded. "They've got us in a bad way."

"Oh my." Winter frowned, pulling her spear up to get ready for a fight. "This is…..hardly what I had envisioned for a training camp."

The seasoned Hunter sighed, taking a drink from his flask. "We can't keep packing up…..but we can't…..alright. We have to fight.

All of you, pair up! Teams of two each, don't lose sight of each other and form a perimeter around the camp! Don't do anything fancy, just kill the Grimm so we can dismantle the camp and get out of here!"

"I-I'll stay here with Pyrrha!" Jaune declared, before Qrow shook his head.

"I have the camp covered. You and Roman, head up towards the mountain path and hold off any Grimm that head down there."

' _Dammit, Qrow!'_ Jaune fumed internally. _'...fine. Just…don't let her get hurt.'_

He nodded, as Roman sighed. "You're kidding me, right? You get tired of me, Qrow?"  
"Just shut up and do as I say." The seasoned Hunter grumbled. "This is bad enough as it is without you whining."

"Will you and Miss Xiao Long go together, then?" Norn inquired to Blake. The catgirl nodded.

"I….yeah. Hey, Yang, I-" Blake reached towards her, but Yang had already left with Velvet. "…..huh. Okay….Norn?"  
"….we will have to discuss this later, Blake. I sense this may be a problem with team cohesion." The robot maid noted, but she drew her knives Verthandi and Skuld, heading towards the forest. Blake released a heavy sigh, drawing Gambol Shroud and following behind her.

Jaune, meanwhile, gave one last look towards his team's tent, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "….sorry. I'll be as quick as I can, Pyrrha." The knight promised, before heading off to follow Roman, who had already gone up the path.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

"Hey, boss. The kids are scattering." Rumps, the short poacher called over. "They're going off alone and….they've left one tent up."

"Hmph." The stag Faunus mused. "We…..may have to change our plans.

Of course…..we should sneak in there and see if anyone's in that tent. If most of them are gone, it means whoever's in that tent's not going to be well-guarded. If not…..well…..they're divided…..and all we need to do is bag them.

Either way, we'll have our leverage."

"You sure we should still be doing this?" Koschei, the tall smuggler with the skull mask, frowned. "This is…..kinda risky."

"They're Hunters. They could drop us in a heartbeat, even with our weapons….." The stag Faunus pointed out. "They may be children, but we can't take them lightly.

Let's move. Careful. We need to sneak past them. And quickly, before the Grimm get here."

….

Ruby and Weiss waited calmly, the rain drenching the two Huntresses and clattering onto the leaves beside and above them. The heiress calmly wiped Myrtenaster's blade dry, while Ruby clutched the folded Crescent Rose in her hands, aiming carefully.

"You okay, Weiss?" The reaper inquired worriedly. "You seemed kinda cold, earlier."  
"…..it's fine." The heiress shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just….the rain and the wind…..I'm not dressed for it.

A combat skirt and exposed legs do not rainwear make."  
Ruby chuckled. "Fair enough, Weiss. Just…..if you're feeling bad, just tell me, alright?"

"What's with you?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "…..you're acting all concerned about me."  
"It's just…I don't know. Maybe…seeing Jaune get all worried about Pyrrha….it made me think about how you're…the most important person in the world to me." Ruby mused, sighing. "How I don't want to lose you either, Weiss.

I….you're not just my friend, or my girlfriend, but my partner. I want you to know that, okay? I'll always watch out for you."

"Don't start getting philosophical on me, Rose." The heiress smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, and don't start acting like that.

It's just not _you_. You're Ruby, the best girlfriend ever, always happy and sure things will turn out okay! Acting like this, it's not like you. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"….t-thanks." The reaper smiled back. "….let's do this." She hefted Crescent Rose as Weiss pointed Myrtenaster in front of her.

Just in time. A herd of Beowolves and Ursae were coming down towards them.

…..

"One hell of a trip, huh?" Rook noted as he flicked Mustang in his right hand, holding Magpie with his left. Winter behind him, pointing Frauenmantel outwards.

"This almost seems like it's out of a movie, with the rain, countless odds against us and fighting back to back with someone important to you." The lady mused, bracing herself. Rook's cheeks reddened.

"…..important to you, Miss Schnee?"  
"Of course, Mister Rook." She nodded. "Important to me. Now…shall we begin?"  
"...yeah." Rook cocked back the hammer of his revolver. "Let's do this."

The two were already encircled by Grimm, with Griffons, Beowolves and Ursae staring at them hungrily, circling the pair and waiting for them to leave but one gap open. Rook flicked his whip at one Ursa foolish enough to get too close, cracking its mask with the strike as it retreated backwards and clutched at its head, roaring in agony. It fell backwards into its peers, leaving a gap in the circle.

"Miss Winter!"  
"On it." The lady nodded curtly before twisting around and leaping forwards with her spear, stabbing the stricken Ursa in the gut and twisting and firing a single shot of ice Dust into it, freezing it and shattering it into tiny pieces with one swift manoeuvre.

The circle broke, as the Grimm rushed at them to begin the onslaught.

Rook growled as he flicked Mustang around, coiling it around the neck of a Griffon that had attempted to slash at him, yanking it into the ground with a sickening crack signalling the snapping of the beast's neck. Turning around, the cowboy deftly fired a shot into the eye of a Beowolf that had attempted to ambush him from behind, causing it to slump to the ground past him, dead before it hit the ground.

Behind him, Winter slammed the butt of Frauenmantel into the skull of a Beowolf and pulled the trigger, causing an agonised yelp as the recoil shattered the Grimm's skull. Not losing momentum, the lady used the recoil to impale an Ursa that was attempting to charge at Rook through the chest, before yanking it aside, throwing it onto the mass of shadow creatures swarming her, knocking them aside with the rapidly fading corpse.

Of course, this distracted her from one of the Griffons that had broken from the swarm, as it soared up and dove towards her. Winter gasped as she pulled her lance up and braced herself, but it was too quick, too soon-

"Not if I got somethin' to say about that!" The cowboy snapped as he stepped backwards, snapping the back of Mustang onto the barrel of Magpie, flicking the barrel out and loading an electric Dust bullet into it. Whirling around, Rook flicked his whip at the Griffon, pulling the trigger and sending electricity coursing through the whip. It coiled around one of the Griffon's wings, causing it to spasm uncontrollably as the smell of burnt Grimm flesh filled the air, sliding to a stop in front of Winter. The Griffon released one last feeble cry of pain before beginning to fade.

Winter looked over at him, surprised. "….t-thank you!"  
"Don' thank me, just keep fightin'!" Rook replied with an audacious smirk as he turned around to face more of the Grimm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile….._

Qrow waited patiently, his back to team JNPR's tent as he gazed up to the path towards the mountain. He closed his eyes, taking a drink from his flask, before drawing his sword.

"Can't even go to a camp to teach some kids as a favour to my niece without things going wrong." The seasoned Hunter mused. "Ah. Well. That's just the story of my life."

He hefted the sword in his hands, standing sentinel over the camp. His eyes searched the trees, waiting for any sign of the Grimm approaching their camp. The sounds of gunfire and fighting nearby told him that the students were doing well for themselves. Qrow smirked.

"Training, huh? These kids are a lot better than I thought. Still bad, but-"

Then someone screamed. No, _Jaune_ screamed. Qrow's grip on his sword tightened.

"…..tch. What did that Arc boy get himself into? And what's that idiot Torchwick doing?" He gritted his teeth as he feared the worst. "This had better be-"

He paused, as several Nevermores swooped towards him, talons extended. He was far too skilled to be easily taken down by a mere bunch of Grimm, as he swiftly rolled out of the way, dismembering the closest one with a single swift slash. He grunted, as the raven Grimm circled over him and their fallen comrade, which was already rapidly fading away. Qrow growled as he hefted his sword, waiting for them to fly at him.

"….Arc, Torchwick, you two are going to have to wait." He grumbled. "If I don't kill these things…."  
He spared a look towards the tent behind him, shaking his head.

The Nevermores swooped. Qrow jumped up at them, sword at the ready.

…..

Pyrrha closed her eyes, ignoring the pain wracking her gut and the fever raging in her head. The sounds of gunfire, yells and growls echoed from all around her, telling the spearmaiden that her friends were fighting out there.

"This i-isn't r-right…." Pyrrha uttered weakly to nobody in particular as she wrenched herself upright, rubbing her stomach. "…I-I shouldn't just sit here. Not while everyone else is risking their lives-"

Then, the scream sounded. Pyrrha's blood ran cold as feelings of terror filled her mind.

' _Jaune._ _ **Jaune.**_ _'_

She closed her eyes, trying to banish the images of whatever horrible fate was befalling her partner. This wasn't the time.

If she was going to make sure they weren't real, she needed to move. _Now._

Summoning up her reserves of strength, the spearmaiden pulled herself up, peeling off her sleeping bag as she crawled towards Milo and Akouo, leaning against the side of the tent. She winced, shaking her head.

"This isn't good- I-I can't fight, not like this….I can't sit here, n-not after that! _He_ needs my help!" She uttered, this time to herself, to steel her will. "I-I can't….I _won't_ just sit here."

It didn't matter to her if she was sick. It didn't matter to her at all.

Pyrrha refused to sit here and let Jaune get hurt. She loved him too much for that. There was only one thing to be done.

Even if it killed her.

It had already done in another life, in another world. Even with the knowledge she had of this, even with the knowledge she had of that damned prophecy, her mind was still made up.

'… _..I don't care if that prophecy says I'll die in battle. I just…..I won't die, for his sake. That, I'll make sure of.'_ She thought to herself. _'…..but…..I need something that'll protect me better than…this…if I'm going to fight…'_

She looked down at her leather armor, shaking her head. Especially in this condition, if she took a gut shot, she'd be doubled over too easily and fall over. Not a good position to be in.

' _Unless…'_

Her eyes were drawn towards the hard, black case next to her weapons, containing Professor Cassandra's cuirass, made just for her.

* * *

Ruby thrust her boot through a nearby Grimm's head, throwing it aside with the force of her weight. Unfolding Crescent Rose, the reaper flicked her scythe into the neck of a Griffon, slicing cleanly through the beast's neck. Wrenching her scythe out of the ground, Ruby ducked and swung Crescent Rose behind her to strike at a Beowolf behind her, bisecting the Grimm and sending its pieces sliding towards Weiss. All around the reaper's feet, the remains of fallen Grimm fading into nothing sat, the sole evidence that Ruby had absolutely decimated the beasts before her.

The heiress' blade could scarcely be seen but for a few flashes of silver and white, as Grimm after Grimm fell apart before Myrtenaster. A Beowolf attempted to pounce onto Weiss, but Weiss scarcely paid it attention as a black glyph appeared underneath it, stopping it in mid-air. Channeling fire Dust into her weapon, she stabbed the Grimm, setting it ablaze and causing it to vanish into embers. Weiss scoffed.

"….and they said we needed training." The heiress remarked. "Hmph."

"Don't get too cocky~" The reaper pointed out with a chuckle.

At that exact moment, a Nevermore descended upon her, knocking Ruby aside with a piercing screech. The raven Grimm extended its wings, screeching at the reaper as if challenging her to battle. The reaper pulled herself up, hefting her scythe with both hands as she glared at it.

Weiss reached towards her instinctively.

"RUBY!" The heiress cried in shock. Before the heiress could assist her, she was swatted aside by an Ursa, smashing into a nearby tree.

"Ugh….." Weiss moaned as she pulled herself up, her Aura having cushioned the blow. It still _stung_ , mind, but she'd live. She grabbed Myrtenaster- it having skittered out of her hand when she was thrown- and rolled away from the slash over her head. The heiress thrust her blade at the Ursa, fire Dust searing the Grimm's innards as it fell backwards. She spawned several glyphs underneath her feet, allowing her to slide underneath the paws of the approaching Grimm with ease. With a yell, she stabbed her blade into the ground as a white glyph appeared, an armored knight's arm delivering a slash across the Grimm surrounding Weiss. The sound of metallic clanking preceded the knight pulling itself into the material realm, rising up with a sword in its hand and standing over Weiss, blade at the ready.

Meanwhile, Ruby rolled aside to avoid the searching beak of the Nevermore, Crescent Rose's blade clashing with its beak. The reaper grunted as she attempted to force the blade through, but the Grimm screeched and pushed her aside, forcing Ruby to roll aside. The Nevermore attempted to follow up with a diving peck at Ruby, but she was gone in a flutter of rose petals, already clambering on its back. She raised her scythe up and deftly forced the blade into the back of the Nevermore's head, causing it to release a choking screech before slumping. Ruby then kicked off the back of the disintegrating Grimm and boosted her jump with a single shot, landing on her feet as the momentum carried on forward to slash the heads off of several Beowolves, akin to a lawnmower cutting grass.

"Weiss!" The reaper cried, looking around for her partner. She found her almost instantaneously, the ethereal knight her glyphs had summoned hacking a nearby Nevermore to pieces. Ruby sighed in relief, as she began running towards her, her Semblance boosting her.

In her rush, she realised she'd missed one thing. A Griffon descending on Weiss from behind.

"WEISS!"

"Huh-ACK!" The heiress screamed as the claws of the Griffon slashed into her back before picking her up and smashing her into a nearby tree. The knight got its blade halfway through the side of the offending beast, but it flickered away as Weiss' Aura faded, blood emerging from the cuts on the heiress' back. She moaned, pulling herself up as the Grimm swarmed upon her.

They were closer to her than Ruby was, even with her running.

The Grimm were upon Weiss in seconds. The heiress' eyes widened with fear as she pulled up Myrtenaster, but a ripple of pain shot through her as her wounds took their toll, a wave of tears brought to her fearful eyes as claws and beaks descended upon her.

She could swear she see Weiss mouth 'Help me, Ruby' for the briefest of moments.

And then Ruby couldn't see Weiss any more.

' _No. Not Weiss. Not now. No._ _ **No!**_ **'**

"NO!" Her silver eyes welled with tears of their own. She turned away, closing her eyes.

Weiss was too important to her to lose. She was her friend, her lover and her _partner_.

Ruby quivered as she saw it happen- quivered with anxiety, with sadness…..and with rage.

Her eyes flicked open, welling with tears of anger. Ruby breathed in deeply, before she released a bloodcurdling yell and ran towards the Grimm, Crescent Rose trailing behind her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

Pyrrha staggered out of the tent, raindrops trickling down the front of her new cuirass. She used Milo to prop herself up, looking around the camp hurriedly, looking for any sign of Jaune.

"Come on, come on….." The spearmaiden muttered to herself desperately, breathing heavily to keep down the feeling of nausea. "…..and this cuirass really is fitting. I'm surprised she knew enough about my measurements to….why am I even talking about this?!

Jaune….."

Her grip tightened around her weapon. Her will hardened.

"Hey, boss!"

"…..ah. Now I remember you."

"It's that girl!"

She turned to see three men; a short, spindly one, a tall muscular man with a skull mask and a stag Faunus. It took a second for her for it to hit her.

' _N-no way. I….I….'_

These were the men Pyrrha had helped to put away a week ago.

The stag Faunus grinned at her. Clearly Pyrrha wasn't the only one who remembered their last meeting, too. His grin was full of malice as he remembered the injury she'd done him.

"So. I knew I remembered you from somewhere." He folded his arms confidently. "The great Pyrrha Nikos herself. The champion. The so-called 'Invincible Girl'. Well, it's not a surprise they'd hire _you_ to help take us down. Our last meeting was rather…..unfortunate.

But my coworkers and I…need your assistance, I'm afraid."

"What, that champion girl? Oh boy." The short man chuckled, pulling up a net. "If we nab her, the others'll have to give in!"  
"Boss…." The tall one uttered. "This ain't a good idea. This girl could drop us all-"  
"No, no she won't." The stag Faunus retorted as he advanced upon her, drawing his whipsword. "I could smell the vomit on her breath from here. She's _sick_ and there's three of us. We have the advantage."

The small man laughed as he advanced upon the spearmaiden, who braced herself placing her shield in front of her and her spear to her side. "Oh boy. This'll be-"

"WEISS!"

Ruby's cry of terror from deeper in the forest pierced the raging storm, distracting the poachers.

' _I have to get rid of these guys or I'll never get to Jaune before….n-no. Don't think that, Pyrrha. He's okay. He'll be fine._

 _Dust, I can't imagine what it'd be if he wasn't….._

 _Just think about what you need to do right_ _ **now**_ _.'_

Pyrrha took her opportunity.

With her usual quickness, she transformed Milo into its sword from and slashed the net in half, kicking the small man backwards with a sharp kick to the stomach. His grunt of pain distracted his allies from their fugue, causing them to turn towards her.

Of course, even sick, her skills were too practiced, her reflexes too quick. Her shield flew in the air, smashing the tall masked man in the face and knocking him back before flying back onto the spearmaiden's hand with a black glow around it. She followed it up with a thrust from Milo's spear form, a practiced manoeuvre done time and time again, before-

"Not so fast."

A metal whip coiled itself around the shaft of her spear before Pyrrha took a kick to her stomach, throwing her aside and wrenching Milo from her hand. Thrown backwards into the mud, the spearmaiden yelped and pushed her shield up to counter the stag Faunus' whipsword, pulling Milo to her hand with her Semblance and scything her foot underneath his, throwing him onto the mud.

She wrenched herself to her feet, using her spear as a crutch and clutching her head with her shield hand, groaning. Her forehead burned fiercely against her cold muddy hand as a fresh wave of nausea wracked her mouth, forcing her to hold her mouth closed, feeling the burning of acrid vomit in her throat.

' _I can't keep fighting like this….'_ The spearmaiden realised. _'Not like this….'_

The sound of a gunshot reached her ears. Pyrrha immediately ducked under her shield as a large shell smashed into it.

She was thrown aside by the force of the blow, coating her hair and back with more mud. The spearmaiden shivered with the wetness of the mud on her skin, as she pulled herself up, wringing her arm to get rid of the pain from the burst.

Suddenly, a knee soared into her head, spiking her. With a loud yelp, Pyrrha's head was pushed backward onto the ground, a spark of pain coursing through the spot where she'd been struck, her Aura barely cushioning it. However, she managed to recover in time to slide out underneath the short man's legs, avoiding the two sickles slashing down at her head. Standing up behind him, Pyrrha delivered a sharp kick once more to the man's back, forcing him down with a scream.

The stag Faunus flicked his whip-blade at her, but this time, Pyrrha could see it coming. Extending her hand, she flicked the blade aside, forcing his hand along with it as the familiar glow of her Semblance enshrouded his weapon. He grunted, unable to defend himself as Pyrrha charged into him with her shield, throwing him to the ground. The spearmaiden whirled around immediately, ducking underneath the second shot as the tall masked man ran at her, roaring. He pulled a knife out from a holster on his hip, running at Pyrrha while slashing in front of him.

She suppressed a gasp before ducking underneath his waist, holding Akouo up to deflect the knife stab and push it aside with her Semblance, before delivering a swift stab to his gut with Milo, pushing him back. She swiftly followed with a strong kick in the same spot, causing him to grunt in pain. However-

"Stay down you little _brat_!"

The short man jumped up onto her back, hacking at her with his sickles and forcing Pyrrha to the ground. The spearmaiden grunted as she was forced to the ground, instinctively using her Semblance to force her attacker's sickles aside and into the ground. While he yanked at them, the spearmaiden slammed her shield into his hip, causing him to weaken his grip on her as he clutched his stricken leg.

She rolled onto him, forcing herself on top of his body and slammed Akouo down at his head edge-first with a fierce yell.

His green Aura flickered away and the force of Pyrrha's blow knocked him unconscious. The spearmaiden took a brief moment to release a held breath, before another wave of nausea rippled through her gut, forcing her down as the pain she'd ignored continued to rage.

' _I-If I keep fighting like this-'_

She didn't get to finish the thought, as an explosion behind her knocked her flat on her stomach, the force knocking her weapons from her hands.

…..

The noise rang in her ears as Pyrrha regained consciousness, shaking her head.

"Ugh…..what…..oh _no_." The spearmaiden uttered as she remembered where she was. Seeing Milo lying aside, discarded, she reached towards it, willing her Semblance to bring it towards her.

It wouldn't move.

' _W-what?'_

She tried once more. Her spear refused to budge.

' _M-My Semblance…that means….my_ _ **Aura**_ _….'_

Pyrrha pulled herself to her feet to see her assailant, the tall masked man, with the large gun in his hands, aimed at her. She barely turned to face him before he fired.

The shot hit her dead in the chest.

Had Pyrrha been wearing her old armor, she would almost certainly have been killed by the shot. It hit dead on where her old leather halter was exposed.

Fortunately for the spearmaiden, this cuirass was hardier and covered more.

Instead, the spearmaiden was merely thrown backwards.

She groaned as pain blossomed from the spot where her armor had saved her. Judging from how tender it felt right now, she judged she'd broken a few ribs and taken some bruises…..but she wasn't dead.

'… _..Professor Cassandra….I owe her a thanks….if I get out of this alive…..'_ Pyrrha groaned as she pulled herself to her knees, coughing. A fist smashed into her cheek, turning her to face away.

When she looked back, it was the stag Faunus. He was smirking.

"I guess the Invincible Girl isn't as invincible as she thought." He taunted her with a grin. "Anti-Goliath shells. Designed to kill one of those Grimm in one shot if they hit them dead on in the head. Its effect on people is…a lot messier.

You're lucky. Your Aura cushioned most of the blow. However….you're all _out_."

Someone grabbed her hair from behind, yanking her head up. Pyrrha cried out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut to hold the tears back.

The stag Faunus stepped back as he pulled out a short, plain sword with a red blade. The spearmaiden stared at the blade, knowing exactly what it was.

"This sword is made from one of the sharpest materials known to man." He explained, wiping the raindrops off of the blade. "Most ordinary Auras can't take it, and your armor almost certainly won't.

I was planning on taking you hostage, but clearly, that's too _difficult._ "

' _N-no…..I…..not yet….'_ The spearmaiden thought. _'I haven't….I haven't…..I need to get to Jaune….._

 _Jaune…I-I'm sorry. I….I should've stayed in the tent….I...'_

She breathed heavily.

Outnumbered, wracked with illness, damp, cold and terrified, killed at the hands of opponents far inferior to her. This was how Pyrrha Nikos would die.

Most importantly, she would die _alone_.

She refused to let any of her feelings show.

' _Even if this is how it ends…..I refuse to let you beat me.'_

Mustering up the last dredges of her will, Pyrrha shot her attacker a defiant glare, clenching her fists.

"Yes. It was, wasn't it?" She spat at him. "Even if you beat me here…the others will find you.

And then you'll regret this ever happened."

The stag Faunus scoffed dismissively.

"Tough talk. From a _dead girl_."

With a yell, he thrust his blade forwards at her heart.

* * *

 **To be continued…..**


	42. The Mandatory Training Arc, Part 7!

Jaune fidgeted uncomfortably as he stood, peering down the path up the mountain. Roman grumbled, adjusting his hat as he twirled his cane.

"Dust, kid." Roman muttered. "Your girlfriend'll live. It's not like she got poisoned or something. Quit worrying."

"Sorry, Professor." Jaune uttered, frowning. "I just…..you know, I don't feel comfortable leaving her there. She's my partner and….I don't want to leave her side."

"Crazy kids." The cane-wielding man remarked. "Seriously, she's fought better Hunters than you. You really think she can't handle some Grimm if they get past that drunk?"

' _What I'm afraid of is that prophecy.'_ The knight thought, shaking his head. _'…she's sick, this is a fight…..Dust knows what could happen._

… _..dammit, Arc. What are you worried about? Qrow's got her back. And besides….she'd never back down from a challenge. And she'd never lose to something like that. Right. Quit worrying, Jaune! She'll be fine without you for a few minutes. She was fine on the mission, she'll be fine now.'_

"…I guess so." Jaune nodded slowly, sighing as he raised his shield. "Hey…..Professor."  
"What?" He sounded irritated.

"….why DID you come to Beacon? Weren't you…..you know….." The knight decided not to finish the thought. Roman glared at him.

"…kid, do you know _anyone_ who'd hire us outside of Ozpin? The only reason we even got jobs in the first place was because Cinder here was tight with him." The former criminal remarked irritably. " _Nobody_ would take us. Because apparently the skills needed to be running a rogue operation for nearly twenty years don't count for a damn thing!"

"Rogue operation?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I thought you were just running an ordinary operation! Rogue from what? The government?"

"…..doesn't matter." The ex-criminal grumbled. "Just keep an eye out for those Grimm."

'… _.huh.'_ Jaune filed it away for later consideration. He shifted uncomfortably, looking around, before-

"Uh oh."  
The gunshots and sounds of fighting had begun around them. Yang's yells, Nora's raucous laughing and the sounds of Blake's manly speeches were already echoing through the forest, as the sounds of clawing, snarling and growling approached the camp. Already, a teeming mass of black and white was storming towards them, canine and ursine growls dominating the pack.

Roman whistled. "Hoo boy. This is gonna suck." He twirled his staff upwards. "Kid, you ready?"  
"…..no. No I'm not."

"Too bad." The ex-criminal remarked, before smashing the head of an unfortunate Ursa out of the way with Melodic Cudgel. Pulling the trigger, he unleashed a blast that threw aside some of the approaching Grimm as the explosion tore the creatures apart limb from limb. He whistled at the sight.

" _Damn_ am I good!" He boasted proudly, keeping his hat down as he ducked to avoid the swipe of a Beowolf's claw, planting his cane into the stomach of the wolf Grimm and firing, blasting the creature apart with ease.

Meanwhile, Jaune was coping himself. His movements, practiced in the long evening sessions he had spent training with Pyrrha, were almost like clockwork. A slash to the neck, a strike with his shield, planted in the right places at the right time.

With one practiced swipe, he slashed an Ursa across the chest with the bottom of his shield while defending himself from its feral swipe, before swiftly stabbing the creature in the chin with his sword. Rolling aside to avoid another swipe from its comrade, the knight smashed his shield into the offending Grimm's face with a roar, before swiftly decapitating it while it stumbled backwards, dazed by Jaune's shield. Before the other two Grimm had fallen, the knight had already moved onto another target, Crocea Mors glimmering in the rain, as the sword soared through the air, slicing another Grimm's leg off and swiftly shunting his blade into the beast's chest, twisting to obliterate its black heart.

Suddenly, something snarled behind him. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw the faint reflection of an Ursa with its claw raised. However-

"Hey, kid, learn to watch your back! I ain't watchin' it for you!"

Before the Ursa could bring its claw down, an explosion knocked it out of Jaune's path, as Roman's cane was pointed at it. He tipped his hat, grumbling.

"Dust, kid. It's like you learned _nothing_ from your girlfriend."

"T-thanks, Professor!" Jaune cried gratefully, before turning to slash a Grimm across the back, shoving his shield through the wound to stab it.

' _Crazy kids…..'_ The ex-criminal muttered. _'I swear…..'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

"Dammit, Miss Winter! We can' hold these varmints off much longer!" Rook uttered as he loaded another full chamber into Magpie, pressed up back to back with the lady, who was pointing her spear at the seemingly endless pack of Grimm surrounding them. Winter frowned.

"We must have faith in ourselves! These vile creatures are merely embodiments of cursed anonymity! We shall prevail!"

"Awfully optimistic." Rook chuckled, flicking his whip at another Grimm. "Ya gotta teach me how t'be like that some time."

With a yell, the cowboy flicked Mustang at a nearby Griffon, wrapping the metal coil around its neck and snapping its neck with one fierce yank. An Ursa leapt over its falling corpse, only to fall down in midair, a bullet hole right between its eyes. Indeed, the shot pierced straight through the Grimm's skull, causing a Beowolf behind it to fall down dead, the bullet piercing straight through its skull next. Rook whistled.

'… _well well, what're the odds?'_

Winter closed her eyes, funnelling her concentration and Aura into her surroundings, as her Semblance worked its magic, heating the water around her. The rain around her turned to steam, as the Grimm sniffed around, losing sight of the lady within her engineered mist.

The thuds of Grimm heads fell to the ground as Frauenmantel spun over her head, its silver head shimmering in the fog. As the Grimm snarled and hissed, scratching around to search for Winter, she swiftly slashed through the steam, using her cover to dodge their strikes.

However, with that steam came issues, as Rook's own sight was also taken from him. The cowboy looked around hurriedly.

"Dammit! I can't see a darn thing!" He cried, before- "Gah!"

A Griffon had grabbed him by the arms, smashing him into a nearby tree. The cowboy slid down against the bark, groaning as his Aura cushioned the blow.

"Ugh….." He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head before the Griffon returned to strike once more, picking him up and smashing him against the ground repeatedly, each time draining his Aura until it flickered out in a grey flash.

It dropped Rook on the damp ground, letting the battered boy lie, as he groaned, his weapons smashed from his grasp.

"….awww dammit." He grunted, trying to pull himself to his feet. "…..come on…..not my Aura….."

The Griffon advanced towards him, tilting its head, as if curious at how Rook could even move after being thrashed. It paused for the briefest of moments.

Then it dove in for the kill.

' _Oh no oh no oh no not now dammit please no….._

 _I'm sorry, Ma…..'_

Rook closed his eyes as the winged Grimm dived in to finish him off before-

"You will _not_ kill my _friend_!"

With an uncharacteristically fierce yell, Winter drove Frauenmantel through the Griffon's head, pinning it to the ground as she landed between it and Rook, a furious expression twisting her peaceful and calm face. Gone was the usual tranquil, slightly laid-back smile that graced Winter's face.

It had been replaced by the fierce coldness and tranquil fury her name embodied. Her normally motherly, soulful eyes seemed like cold, icy blades peering into one's very mind, her mouth curled in a growl that seemed out-of-place on her.

She twisted the spear and yanked as hard as she could, wrenching the Griffon's head off with a berserker roar, before smashing the dead Grimm's fading corpse away with the shaft.

The lady gripped her spear tightly, glaring down at the other Grimm as she offered Rook a hand up.

"Come on, Mister Rook. I won't let you die on me so easily." She declared. "As I said, you are important to me and it would be _unforgivable._ "

"…..y-yeah." The cowboy blinked, clearly shocked by the sheer anger that the lady had shown just now, before taking the hand tightly and pulling himself to his feet, collecting his revolver and whip. "T-thanks. I s-suppose I owe ya one now, don't I?"  
"Think nothing of it, Mister Rook. I…..simply would not forgive myself if…..s-something happened to you." The lady admitted, shaking her head. "But….enough about that.

These Grimm shall _pay_ for daring to harm you."

* * *

"How many of these things are there?!" Jaune cried exasperatedly. "There are so many!"  
"We've just got to hold out until they fall back! There's not that many!" Roman yelled over the din of the roaring and hissing. He slammed his foot into another Grimm, cursing under his breath.

"Why can't Grimm _ever_ be something like a small kitten?! It's always a bear or a giant bird!" He grumbled.

Jaune shook his head as he wrenched his blade from a fallen Grimm.

' _I hope the others are fine…they can't be having a fun time of it either.'_ The knight reflected. _'There's just so many….'_

Indeed, the Grimm pack seemed almost endless.

And then a Nevermore swooped in.

The raven Grimm raked its claws across Jaune's armor, knocking the boy down with a loud, piercing scream. He rolled away to avoid the Grimm's follow-up attack as it pecked at him, attempting to devour him. The knight frantically threw up his shield, attempting to keep the beak of the Grimm away from him.

"Dammit!" Jaune cried desperately. "Not like this! I won't let this be my _end_!"

With a loud yell, he slammed his foot into the Nevermore's torso, pushing it off of himself. The knight pulled himself to his feet, before leaping onto the raven Grimm's head and planting Crocea Mors into its skull with a sickening crunch, causing the Grimm to emit a death screech before bowing its head allowing Jaune to slide off of it, breathing heavily.

"Dammit…..I won't just die like that. For her sake, I won't!" He growled defiantly, raising his shield before he realised just how many Grimm there were.

There were ten Nevermores circling over their heads.

And they were all swooping at him.

Jaune went pale.

' _Oh_ _ **no.**_ _'_

He closed his eyes, putting his shield up in vain to avoid the inevitable onslaught before-

"HAH!"  
A loud burst sounded in front of him, as the Nevermores dispersed, forced away from their assault as Roman's cane smoked. He stood between the knight and the Grimm, whirling his cane.

"Kid, get out of here. Let me handle this." The ex-criminal uttered. "You're not ready for this."

"Huh? But I can-"

"Kid, that's an order from your _teacher_. Get out." He snapped, patting Melodic Cudgel. "You're going to get yourself hurt."

'… _..you're right.'_ He closed his eyes, the defiance just as soon dissipating. _'…..I can't even…..I've got to fall back and get help._

 _I'm just….I'm just useless.'_

"I-I'll get help, sir!" The knight promised, running back as Roman faced down the horde of Grimm.

An audacious smirk grew on his face as the shadow beasts stared at him with crimson eyes, hungry hisses and growls issuing from their mouths.

"To think this is how I'd go out, defending a kid from a bunch of Grimm." He adjusted his hat, closing his eyes and laughing. "Ain't that just ironic.

If only the other me could see me now. This is exactly like one of those fairy tales.

I always _hated_ those."

He sighed, before extending his hand towards the Grimm, gesturing them to come at him with two fingers.

"Bring it, ladies. There's enough Torchwick here for everyone."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ …..

A berserk cry of anguish, injury and fury tore itself from Ruby's throat as she slashed through the horde of Grimm attacking Weiss. Crescent Rose tore through the shadowy creatures as a hot knife through butter, the recoil propelling her scythe's momentum.

Her face was warped into one of dogged determination. She had but one aim: to get to Weiss.

These Grimm were in her way.

They would not be for much longer.

As the last Grimm fell over, the reaper saw Weiss, lying on the ground where she had been a moment before. She rushed to her in a burst of rose petals.

"Weiss! Please, please, no, be okay, please….." She uttered hurriedly as she clutched her partner in her arms.

Weiss' Aura had been entirely depleted, as could be told from the various scratches and bites on her. Her clothes were torn, with blood seeping through her many wounds, as her pale skin and ivory hair were marred with red stains. Tears ran down the heiress' cheeks, clearing through the blood, as she realised she was being held.

"R-Ruby….." She weakly uttered. "I…..thank you."  
"Weiss, you'll be fine. Please, don't do this."

"I-I'm so stupid…..I-I can't believe I was so stupid…" The heiress continued. "I should've…..I-I should've kept an eye out….."  
"Y-you're okay, Weiss! _Please_!"

"…..I-I'm sorry, Ruby." Weiss looked up at her, smiling weakly. "I love you. Remember that, j-just in case we…..w-we don't get out of this alive….

You're an idiot….a-and I love you. Y-you had better….remember….that…."

She released a sigh before falling limp, her eyes closing as she slipped into unconsciousness in Ruby's arms.

' _No.'_

"Weiss."

' _No.'_

"Weiss. P-please….w-wake up."

' _ **NO!'**_

At that moment, it didn't matter if Weiss was dead or not.

At that moment, nothing else mattered.

Her partner was hurt. Her lover, her friend, her _Weiss_. She was possibly dead.

Ruby sniffed, breathing heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks, clutching her wounded partner in her arms. She sobbed, hugging Weiss to her.

' _Weiss…..I…..I….'_

She clutched the heiress in her arms, shutting her eyes. The reaper trembled as the Grimm approached her, snarling and growling hungrily, sobs wracking her body.

Then Ruby's eyes opened, revealing nothing but pure whiteness. The Grimm stared, a new emotion filling their brains apart from hate and twisted amusement; _fear_.

Then they backed away. Even in their mindless hate and hunger, in their omnicidal nature, they knew that the power that had been awakened was not something they could ever hope to match. They had seen power like this before. Power that could destroy them in a single glance.

Not that fleeing would do them any good at this point.

Ruby let out one more choked sob. Then her emotion got the best of her.

"WEISS!"

And all was consumed in light.

…..

Jaune ran towards the camp, Ruby's scream echoing in his ears. He shuddered to think of what was happening to the heiress and the reaper right now.

' _T-this is going so wrong….how can it be going so wrong?!'_ He thought to himself. _'…..t-this can't be happening….right?'_

The knight hoped that everyone was okay.

He hoped Ruby and Weiss were okay, that Yang and Blake were unhurt, that Nora and Ren had already won without a scratch-

But most of all, he hoped that Pyrrha was safe.

'… _..of course I have to hope, don't I? I can't even defend myself from a bunch of Grimm…..how am I supposed to defend her?'_ He thought, closing his eyes and sighing. The knight looked around for Qrow, but the seasoned Hunter was gone, perhaps fighting Grimm nearby.

Jaune shook his head. "Dammit, Qrow….I'll check on Pyrrha first. She'll be fine. She _has_ to be."

The knight ran towards team JNPR's tent. He ran around it. He ran in front of it.

And the knight was greeted with the sight of three men; one short man, unconscious on the ground, one masked man with a large gun, and one stag Faunus with a red blade in his hand.

And Pyrrha was kneeling before the stag Faunus, her weapons having clattered to the ground, covered in mud.

Jaune was frozen with fear, with horror.

' _No. Please, no.'_ The knight pleaded vainly. _'Not in this world. No.'_

And the stag Faunus thrust his blade straight into Pyrrha's chest.

* * *

 **To be continued…..**


	43. The Mandatory Training Arc Finale!

Time slowed to a crawl for Jaune.

The knight could hear his heavy breathing and his heart beating quickly. All colour seemed to seep from his vision, and everything seemed to move as if underwater.

The stag Faunus' blade slowly flew towards Pyrrha, plotting its fatal course into her heart. The expression on his partner's face was defiant but for her eyes.

The same emerald eyes flickered with determination in battle, lit up when she was happy and looked as weary as a woman far older when she pondered a life that Jaune had yet to even know. They were wide with fear, with desperation. They said more than any words she could cry out in that final moment.

There was so much he never got to say to Pyrrha. So much he never got to do with her. So much he didn't know about her. About his friend. About his lover. About his _partner._

And she was about to be taken away from him. Just as had happened in another life- but at least he had the 'benefit' of not having to witness her death with his own eyes then.

Now the nightmare that had haunted him- that of Pyrrha's dying gasps, clutching at the fatal wound in her chest- would happen for real. And Jaune Arc, as always, was powerless to stop it. He looked away, trying in vain to ignore it.

' _I'm useless. Absolutely useless. I couldn't even….I couldn't even save the one I care about the most…..'_ Jaune uttered, his eyes dimmed with the failure of his determination. _'…..I can't even…._

 _I'm sorry, Pyrrha.'_

" _You've got to be a man of spirit! A paragon of total masculinity!"_

His father's words echoed in his mind. Jaune looked up. He felt….odd now.

" _Kick destiny to the curb! Pick yourself up and quit moping and start_ _ **doing**_ _! When some dimwit tries to hurt her, you'll grab them by the balls and tell them this!"_

"…just who the hell….."

Jaune's hand clenched around the handle of Crocea Mors. He could feel his strength returning. His will was coming back.

This was it. He was resolved.

' _You're right, dad. I…I'm sorry, Pyrrha._

 _I'll stop being a fool. I'll always protect you.'_

"…..do you think I AM?!"

And time resumed, and Jaune ran.

...

For Pyrrha, of course, this all happened in a split second.

One moment before, she saw an armor-piercing blade fly in the air towards her, and she knew her death was before her, at the hands of a vengeful man she'd put to prison. She wanted to close her eyes, to look away as if it would change anything, but she felt inexorably drawn to watch it happen, watch her life be taken from her with the flash of a blade.

' _I'm sorry…..Jaune. I guess…..I'll see you in the next life. I…..I never got to do so many things with you._

 _I suppose I was an idiot. It doesn't matter now._

 _I love you. Please, remember that.'_

Then….

"Just who the hell do you think I _AM_?!"

A blur of brown, white and gold was in front of her suddenly, and Jaune's shield clashed with the blade. Pyrrha gasped in surprise, as the knight's Aura flickered white and green at the spot where the blade had made contact.

The stag Faunus stared at him in shock. "What the….this blade should pierce your Aura! Who the hell are-ACH!"

Jaune delivered a swift, brutal kick to the man's stomach, knocking the red knife from his hands and him aside, groaning. He stood between him and his partner, glaring down fiercely at the man, before looking back to his partner.

"Pyrrha, get out of here. Quickly. You need to leave. You can't keep fighting." The knight implored her, his voice trembling.

"N-no, J-Jaune!" Pyrrha cried desperately. "I-If you die because of me….I-I'll never-"  
"NO!" The knight snapped, taking her aback. "I saw you die once. Never. AGAIN!"

The spearmaiden shook her head hurriedly. "P-please…..y-you need to go….these men-"  
"Dust _damn it_ , Pyrrha, I don't want to _lose_ you! I want you more than anything else and there's not one thing that can _ever_ replace you!" Jaune declared, tears raining down his cheeks out of desperation and anguish, as he poured out his feelings. "I…..all I've been thinking about, for the past few weeks….i-is losing you. Ever since we watched it happen, ever since Professor Faust told me…..that's all that's been on my mind."

His partner was silent. She shivered; whether it was the emotion of the moment or the rain, she didn't know.

The knight shook his head slowly. "I've had enough. I won't let you go! Not here, not while I can save you!

I love you, Pyrrha. I don't know how many times I've said this, and I'm sorry I haven't said it enough, but I love you!

That's _why_ I can't let some _bastard_ like him take you away! If the world wants you dead, that's fine with me. But…..it's going to have to get through _me_ first!"

The stag Faunus recovered, wiping the blood from his mouth and staring bemusedly at the boy.

"Oh. You're her boyfriend, then, are you? How sweet. The champion and her beau, together here." He let out a harsh chuckle. "Fine then, I guess I'll take you _both_ down! You can go to the gates of hell _together_!"

"If you think that's how this is going to end, I don't think you know just WHO THE HELL I AM!" Jaune roared defiantly, before he ran at the man, bashing his shield into the man's face. The stag Faunus grunted and pulled out his whipsword, flicking it at the knight, who deflected the blow with his shield. Jaune retaliated with a forward thrust with his sword, which the poacher parried with the red knife, before he slashed wildly at the knight's stomach, attempting to cut him. Jaune pushed him back by shoving his knee into his forehead, causing the stag Faunus to clutch his head and scream in pain.

"Damn _brat_!" He snapped before pulling himself clumsily to his feet and running at the knight with his swords. Jaune huffed before parrying the red knife from the left with his sword, the crimson edge clashing with the white blade, and twisting his sword to knock the knife from the Faunus' hand, sending it skittering into the mud. He felt the whipsword slash at his side, hissing as a sharp jolt of pain burned and just as quickly disappeared across his side, his Aura absorbing most of the damage. The knight retaliated by swiping his sword across the man's face, forcing him backwards onto the ground as his opponent growled, the bloody cut fading away with his Aura.

"NOW!" He barked, as the skull-masked man pointed his gun at Jaune's back. The knight's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a hammer being cocked and a trigger being pulled. However, instead of feeling the shot slash against his Aura, he instead heard it clang off metal.

"What the-"  
He turned his head to see Pyrrha at his back, Akouo in her hand having deflected the shot, Milo at her side in spear form. She turned her head to face him.

"I have your back, Jaune."

"P-Pyrrha, it's dangerous! You're sick! You can't-" The knight replied, but Pyrrha's determined glare silenced him.

"I don't care if it's dangerous! I don't care if I'm sick! I won't stand by and let you get hurt for _my_ sake!"

"I can't let you die-"  
"And I _refuse_ to let _you_ die either! I love you too much for that!" The spearmaiden declared defiantly. "We're partners, Jaune! You protect me, I protect you! It's just that _simple_!"

"…I see then. So that's how it's going to be." Jaune sighed, smiling at her. "Let's do it, then, as partners.

Let's show them what happens when they mess with us both."

"As partners," Pyrrha repeated, smiling back. "Let's begin."

They shared a short gaze, before they turned away, facing their opponents as the poachers circled them, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

* * *

Winter breathed heavily as she pulled Frauenmantel from another Grimm's head, watching the Nevermore fade away underneath her feet. Rook breathed heavily, shaking his head as the Grimm seemed to retreat, fleeing from the anguished Huntress. The cowboy looked up at her, awed.

"…ya did it." He huffed, wincing at his wounds. "You chased 'em away. I….I owe ya."  
"Do not thank me yet, Mister Rook." The lady flicked off the last remains of the Grimm's innards from her spear's head with a white cloth. "I still need to get you to someone who can treat you."  
"S'alright. I'll be fine."

"No, that will _not_ do!" Winter replied snappily as she pulled out her scroll. "Alright…..let's see if anyone else is free-"

Before she could call anyone, her scroll beeped. It was Yang. Winter blinked.

"Huh? Miss Xiao Long?" The lady looked confused as she answered the call. "Hell-"  
"Winter! Have you seen my sister?!" The brawler sounded distressed. "Have you seen Weiss?!"

"Weiss?" Winter felt a chill down her spine. "Why, what happened?"  
"We heard Ruby screaming her name a few minutes ago and suddenly all the Grimm left!" Yang explained. "D-dammit, Winter, this isn't the time! Have you seen them or _not_?!"

"N-no, I haven't." Winter swallowed slowly. "I'll look for them now-"  
"T-tell me if you find them!" The brawler implored desperately, hanging up. Rook looked up, frowning.

"Miss Xiao Long sounded all worried. Somethin' wrong, Miss Winter?" The cowboy groaned as he felt his Aura return to him. Winter looked gravely at him.

"Miss Rose and my sister are…..in danger. We haven't seen them since we left the camp and…..Miss Xiao Long says she heard Miss Rose scream my sister's name." The lady explained. "We have to find them immediately-"

"Winter! Rook! Is that you?"

The pair looked towards the forest to see Nora sitting on top of an Ursa she was controlling via two tufts of hair in the neck and Ren running behind her, looking around. Winter blinked.

"Mister Ren, Miss Valkyrie, what-"  
"You haven't seen Jaune, have you? We heard him scream. We've tried and we can't find Torchwick or Jaune anywhere." The gunslinger explained, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. Nora frowned as she looked at her scroll, holding it out with a hand she wasn't using to mount the Ursa.

"And Pyrrha's not answering her scroll, either!"

"First Ruby and Weiss, then Torchwick and now Jaune and Pyrrha….." Rook groaned. "This ain't good. We should split up."

"Mister Rook and I will attempt to locate Miss Xiao Long and then take a group to find the professor." Winter commanded, before turning to the gunslinger and the berserker. "You two, locate Jaune and Miss Nikos.

I have a feeling whatever he's involved in, she is as well."

…..

 _Meanwhile…_

Jaune collapsed onto his knee, holding up his shield to keep the stag Faunus' red knife away from his face. Crocea Mors bore the weight of his arms, as the knight's opponent attempted to force the knife into Jaune's head.

"Come on, you little _brat_! Just die already!"

"Ggghh…." The knight grunted, his leg being pushed deeper and deeper into the mud. He felt his strength begin to give out-

"NOW!"

He instinctively ducked, closing his eyes as Pyrrha swivelled around, smashing the edge of Akouo into the face of the stag Faunus, causing him to stagger backwards. Jaune stood up and whirled around to thrust his sword into the gut of the approaching gunman behind the spearmaiden, thrusting him backwards with a flare of Aura. The skull-masked poacher fell backwards into the mud with a grunt, his weapon skittering from his grasp.

"Thanks for the save." Jaune nodded, smiling at her. Pyrrha shook her head.

"I should say the same to you. That was nice work with your sword. Your footwork's improved."  
"Seeing your girlfriend in danger really tends to do that to you."

The spearmaiden's cheeks reddened. "I…..I'm worth that much to you?"  
"I wouldn't have come for you if I thought you weren't."

"…..w-we should talk about this later. Behind you!" The spearmaiden yelped as Jaune shifted out of the way, allowing Pyrrha to smash her foot into the stag Faunus' gut, forcing him back with a pained hiss. Jaune shook his head, recovering to leap in the way of a shot aimed for his partner's back with his shield. The skull-masked man roared and charged at him with his knife, releasing a berserker cry as he flailed with the knife frantically, but the knight was ready for him.

' _He's slashing wildly, he's not using his gun and he looks exhausted. He has to be out of Aura and out of options._

 _I can take him easy.'_

He ducked underneath the man's waist, smashing his shield upwards to cut his knife off. Before the man could react, Jaune headbutted him in the gut, shoving his opponent backwards and sending him staggering. He stood up straight, raising his sword.

"Here goes NOTHING!" The knight yelled, before swinging the sword into the man from the side with all the strength he could muster.

A flare of cyan Aura shot out before shattering at the point of contact, and the man flew aside, slumping into the mud with a final groan before slipping into unconsciousness. Jaune sighed, breathing heavily before shaking his head.

"One down."

He turned behind him to see Pyrrha and the stag Faunus duelling, the poacher's whipsword being deflected by Akouo as the spearmaiden spun around to slash him in the side.

"One more to go."

Breathing in deeply, the knight roared and charged towards the stag Faunus, smashing into him with Crocea Mors' shield and knocking him back staggering. He looked to Pyrrha, nodding.

"Let's end this."

"Right!" The spearmaiden nodded firmly before turning back to her opponent and bracing herself to run. The stag Faunus wiped his face again, shaking his head as he glared down at his opponents.

"Bring it, you brats. I can take you all day long."

Pyrrha didn't respond. She never really was one for snarky one-liners.

Instead, she ran towards him, Akouo up to block his desperate attempts to slash at her with his whipsword. The stag Faunus' smug glare faded as he saw her determined expression. His expression faded into a feeling that he'd not felt for years, ever since his first hunt against the Goliaths, when he was a young man, who knew nothing of hardship or pain.

 _Fear._

' _What the….what is this girl….'_

With a yell, Pyrrha smashed his sword out of the way with her shield, before jumping upwards and stabbing her sword downwards into the stag Faunus' shoulder.

He shrieked as his Aura barely held the strike back, but the spearmaiden wasn't done. She transformed Milo into spear form, thrusting its head into the ground, forcing it through the back of his clothes and trapping him. He squirmed, reaching vainly at the spear's shaft as Pyrrha nodded at her partner.

"Jaune!"

"On it!" The knight huffed, before glaring at his opponent.

"You hurt my partner. I guess I don't have to tell you that's unforgivable." He raised his sword, as white and green began to swirl around it. "Now…to pull a trick from my friend's book.

Aura…BREAKER!"

He charged at the stag Faunus, gripping the sword with both hands and thrusting it into the man's chest, to which he responded by attempting his whipsword to deflect the attack. A drill-like projection generated around the sword, flashing with immense power.

' _From now on….nobody will hurt Pyrrha. I'll make sure of that myself!'_

The knight leapt up, releasing a loud yell before thrusting the sword down, consuming the area in light.

* * *

"I think I saw them down here!"

"Lead the way, Y-Yang! Oh, no, please be okay…."

"I should have gone with them, Miss Blake."

"You think you should've? I was their teammate, I should've been with them."

Blake, Norn, Yang and Velvet ran into the clearing, spying Ruby's cape lying on the ground and looking around.

"….oh my Dust." The brawler blinked, looking shocked as she witnessed what had happened.

The burned remains of Grimm, rapidly fading away in the dying rain, were all over the ground, like bone-white chalk and jet-black charcoal powder everywhere. In the middle of it all, Ruby was sitting alone with Weiss in her arms, sobbing with tears raining through the mud on her pale cheeks.

The heiress was scratched and bruised everywhere, with blood all over her body and her normally prim and proper hair marred with red and brown from the mud. Her eyes were shut, and she lay limp in Ruby's arms. Yang and Blake's eyes widened as they ran to her side, with Velvet rooted to the spot in shock.

"…W-Weiss….." The bunnygirl uttered, her breath catching in her throat as she saw her lie there. Even if her crush on Weiss was mostly a façade for the sake of others, it still hurt to see her lie there, looking in such a sorry state.

Blake looked up at Ruby. "R-Ruby….what happened here?"

"….I didn't…..I couldn't….." Ruby choked, sniffling as she clutched her partner's body in her hands. "I'm sorry….Weiss…."

"Come on, princess, don't you die on me." Yang shook the heiress' shoulder roughly. "Get up, you idiot! Get _up_! Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

"Get _off_ of me!"

Yang's cheek was turned away by a fierce slap as the heiress' blue eyes fluttered open, glaring at her.

"You're….b-both idiots….." Weiss uttered. "I'm not d-dead…..I was just…r-resting…..stupid-mmpfh!"

She was silenced as Ruby delivered a desperate kiss to her, pressing her lips on top of hers. Weiss was surprised for a second, before she closed her eyes, falling straight into it.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Ruby pulled away, breathing heavily.

"OhdustWeissIthoughtyouweredeadandIlostyouandIdontknowwhatIwouldvedoneifI-" The reaper uttered breathlessly before the heiress held up her finger to her lips.

"Just…..shut it." Weiss uttered softly. "Just…just be quiet. I need to rest for a bit. Idiot."

"…..If you ever die on us, Weiss….I'm personally going to drag you out of the afterlife myself, you got that?" The brawler declared, before pulling her into a tight hug. The heiress squeaked in shock.

"E-eh?"  
"Thank Dust you're alright…." Blake joined in on the hug.

Then Velvet.

Then Norn.

"Ack!" The heiress squealed. "Can't…breath…..too many people hugging at once….."

"I believe this is the accurate response when one is experiencing relief at the survival of a friend." The robot maid explained. "I admit….I too felt…a strange feeling, when I saw you here."  
"That's called worry, Norn. Worry and relief." Yang explained, laughing at the absurdity. "…thank Dust it was just that."

The group just sat in the fading rain and hugged.

It was fine now. It was okay.

…

Jaune sat down, exhaling deeply as he and Pyrrha leaned on the other, breathing deeply.

The stag Faunus lay behind them unconscious, his Aura depleted and his whipsword lying in pieces behind him.

"We…..we did it." The spearmaiden uttered, wiping some mud from her face. "…we won."  
"I…..am never pulling that off again." The knight admitted, laughing as he closed his eyes. "…Dust, Pyrrha. Never, _ever_ worry me like that again, alright? I thought you were going to die back there."

"….I promise." She smiled at him. "…..and anyway…..if I have you at my side, that's not going to happen again."

"Yeah." Jaune nodded. He moved his hand to grasp hers tightly, causing her to squeak slightly. "I'm…..not letting you go. Ever."

"And I'm never leaving-urk!" Pyrrha raised a hand to her mouth to suppress the wave of nausea that shuddered through her. She swallowed once more, shuddering. "Ugh….."

Jaune put the back of his hand to her forehead. He closed his eyes, sighing. "You're still sick."

"….I know." She chuckled. "This is silly. If I hadn't done this, you wouldn't have had to-"  
"Don't worry about it." Jaune reassured her, before turning her face towards his with a soft push.

Her cheeks turned red as she realised what was about to happen. She pushed his hand down softly, frowning. "J-Jaune….I-I'm sick. W-what if y-you….w-what if you catch-"  
"I don't care right now." The knight calmly responded. "I…..I want to do this. Please. It'll be worth it, even if I get sick with you."

"…..always so stubborn." The spearmaiden giggled giddly before closing her eyes, her lips opening slightly as she waited for the knight.

Jaune breathed in deeply.

Then he pulled in slowly, turning his head slightly as his lips drew nearer hers-

"SCRAAAAW!"

Both teenagers were shaken out of their reverie as Qrow descended to the back of a Nevermore, his sword planted in the Grimm's skull. They stared as the Hunter dismounted casually, raising an eyebrow at them as he hefted his weapon over his shoulders and took a drink from his flask.

"Well, don't let me stop you." He teased.

They blushed and pulled away from each other, looking down and twiddling their fingers.

"….m-maybe we can get some privacy." Pyrrha whispered. "T-then we could-"  
"D-do you….want to go out? To Vale? When you're better?" Jaune asked suddenly. "…n-not as friends. As….boyfriend and girlfriend. T-then maybe we could…..get some privacy."

"Eeh?" The spearmaiden's cheeks reddened. "…..r-really? You and I…."

"I don't care about being worthy for you, as long as I'm with you." The knight uttered. "I've decided. I'm not wasting any more of your time."

"…..J-Jaune…." The spearmaiden gasped happily, before she tightly hugged him, pressing up against him. "…..y-you're such a romantic, you know that?"

"E-eh?!"

Suddenly, the rest of the group trundled in, with Ruby helping Weiss walk via supporting her with her shoulder. The others walked behind them, with Rook using Winter's Frauenmantel as a cane.

Qrow sighed. "Well. You guys are all here now, I see." He gave a special look to Ruby, who seemed…..different.

"…did those two kiss?" Yang pointed at Jaune and Pyrrha. "Please tell me they did!"  
"You really are a thirsty girl." Qrow remarked. "No. They didn't. And if you keep doing that, I don't think they ever will, either."  
"Ehhhh?!"

"Well…..isn't that a sight for sore eyes?" Weiss pointed up to the sky, as everyone turned to face where she was pointing.

As the storm clouds retreated, a Bullhead could be seen flying towards them.

The trip was over, finally.

"…..I have a feeling we forgot something…." Velvet mused to herself as she watched the transport fly closer. "…..but I can't think about what….."

* * *

 _Later, Ozpin's office…._

"Are you certain, Qrow?" Ozpin inquired. The Hunter nodded.

"Positive. Ruby used the power of the silver eyes. I suspected she did after I spied a blast of light from the forest.

Yang and the others confirmed what had happened. Nothing but dust. Exactly what was expected."

"….interesting. Very, very interesting." The headmaster took a drink from his mug. "…..and you, Professor Faust. Your findings?"  
"….I had thought we had averted any possible attack on Beacon." The teacher explained. "But…..the prophecy says otherwise.

If Miss Nikos is supposed to be killed before she leaves Beacon, that leaves a timeframe of…..four-five months between now and graduation. That means that sometime before then….there will be an attack on Beacon.

Because I doubt Miss Nikos would be left alone to fight, not after her team witnessed the events of the Prime world. If team JNPR is involved, then most likely team RWBY will be. And if they're involved, then the likelihood of most of the school being so increases exponentially."

Ozpin closed his eyes. "That's…..troubling. We will need to inform the head of the Awakening Initiative.

We'll have to tell them that the Initiative needs to be reactivated and all resources put towards watching potential targets."

"And of course, Lia's not going to be happy to hear about this." Qrow whistled. "And what about you, Cassandra?"  
"…I'm less concerned about whatever that prophecy says." The woman replied, adjusting her glasses, her emerald eyes peering at the rest. "You see, I'm less worried that an attack might happen on Beacon. We're fighters, we're Hunters and Huntresses. We can handle an attack, even one similar on the scale of that perpetrated by the Prime Cinder. Theoretically, someone as skilled as Miss Nikos would be near-undefeatable. Certainly, she possesses two or three years more experience than her Prime counterpart and far more power. If our iteration fought Prime Cinder, she would have a much better chance of winning.

What I'm more worried about is…. _who_ is supposed to attack Beacon and _how_. If they kill her, then it implies they've fought their way through ourselves and her friends and are capable of outfighting someone like her.

And I shudder to think who would do such a thing. Indeed, I don't even know who would have such capabilities."

….

 _Meanwhile, on a Bullhead transport….._

Koschei, the stag Faunus and Rumps sat in the hold, handcuffed together and strapped to chairs. This was it for them.

They were caught for attempting to murder someone, with intent to kidnap people and unleashed a set of Grimm on a bunch of schoolchildren in addition to hijacking a ship and escaping arrest for being poachers. They were going to be lucky if they had only thirty years in prison for that.

"Damn it, boss. I knew we shouldn't have tried to kill that girl. But you just had to have your way." Koschei uttered. "…..damn it all."

"Calm it. I'll figure out something." The stag Faunus muttered. "Even if I have to rip these cuffs to pieces, I'll escape."  
"What, like last time? Get over it, they won't fall for the same tricks!" Rumps pointed out. "You're through!"

"Says you. What, don't you believe me?"

"No. I don't."

All three men looked up at the woman's voice coming from a doorway before them. She was hidden in shadow, but from what they could see, she was leaning on the doorframe.

"…..who the hell are you?" Rumps uttered. The woman chuckled.

"You don't need to know that, sweetheart. All you need to know is that you wronged me." Her voice was rather soft and sweet…..but the tone behind it made the grown, hardened criminals shudder any more than any threat of murder would've.

"….wronged you? What did we do?"

"You see, you put some people really close to a relative of mine in danger. And you put her in danger, too.

And for that, the punishment….."  
The woman stepped forward into the light, and all three men's eyes widened.

They'd heard stories about her, but never thought they'd ever run into someone close to her nor arouse her wrath.

"….y-you're…." The stag Faunus' eyes widened in fear, as sweat ran down his forehead.

"A very angry old lady, my dear." Demeter Rose gave him a sinister smile. "A very, very angry old lady.

You hurt my granddaughter and her friends. That is a sin I cannot allow. There is a punishment for sins.

And that is _death_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well….wasn't that an ending to an arc? Arkos is FINALLY fully confirmed (too late for canon but who gives a crap), Ruby's silver eyes were revealed, Demeter is doing stuff and there's more plot!**

 **Well, it doesn't matter now. Cheers to** **Resisting the Borg** **for assisting with ideas for this arc! Next time, we're reacting to RWBY Chibi!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, comments, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next-STINGER  
**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…..back at the campsite…._

A Griffon descended down onto the ground, sputtering and squawking in agony. It reared up, attempting to hold itself together before a silver knife pierced through its gut.

"Damn _ugly_ _ **bird**_!" Roman snapped as he wrenched his way out of the Grimm's innards, growling as he brushed off the slime on his chest. The Griffon collapsed behind him, as he groaned. He felt the evening air blow through his bright red hair-

Wait. _Wait_.

' _No._ _ **NO!.'**_

"Oh…..where is my _goddamn_ HAT?!" Roman snapped.

* * *

 **END**


	44. Weiss Reacts to RWBY Chibi, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to RWBY Chibi, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Jeez, it's been a while, huh? Well, I've been busy ripping my hair out over exams and getting stuck into something (which you'll find out later on) and generally procrastinating, I am finally back! Now, originally, this was going to be a one parter, but, as another episode came out while I was studying/playing stuff/procrastinating, I've decided I'll cover both (as I am NOT a RT Sponsor, I haven't watched the third episode; if you complain about that, I reserve the right to smack you on the back of the head). One today, one tomorrow, and you'll find out what I got stuck into after then. It'll be a rather…..interesting thing, all things told.**

 **Also, for you fans of Lucina Reacts, I've also acquired Fire Emblem Fates. Expect more announcements on Corrin Reacts, which is now a confirmed thing; however, it will probably not come out until after Revelations' release in June. However, I've burbled long enough, let's let you have this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise chibi Winter, Pyrrha and Qrow. Now.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Unff."

"….unff, Weiss? I thought you were more refined than that."  
"Yes. Unff. Now go away." The heiress shifted and turned away, closing her eyes.

"Come on, Weiss! Get up!" Yang shook her shoulders vigorously, only for Weiss to swat at her hands irritably.  
"It's too early."  
"It's _ten thirty_ in the morning _._ I thought you got up earlier. _"  
"_Exactly. It's ten thirty. Too early. Get off of my bed, Yang."

The heiress groaned, shoving her sleep mask over her brilliant blue eyes. The brawler was sitting on the edge of her bed, pouting.

"Come _onnnnn,_ Weiss, we should do something FUN!"  
"Go away. Go do something with your stupid Antic Order or something."  
"Come on, show some team spirit! We've barely spent any time together!"  
"We spend all our time together, Yang. In fact, you spend more time with me than my actual _girlfriend_ does. Now let me go back to sleep.

Weren't you supposed to go hang out with Blake anyway?"  
Yang hesitated briefly. "Come on, Weiss, it'll be fun! Even if we just stay inside!"  
"….ugh." The heiress didn't move, closing her eyes and shifting her blanket over herself.

"I have Sharkie-" Yang reached to grab Weiss' beloved shark plushie, only for the heiress to raise the aforementioned plushie in her hands without turning to face her. Yang' spirits sank.

"Come on! Weiss!"

Weiss groaned, pulling herself up and slapping Yang lightly with the sleep mask. The heiress was still in a silk nightdress, her normally perfectly groomed ivory hair in a messy curtain covering her cheeks and the back of her head. She rubbed her eyes, glaring intensely at the brawler.

"Okay, you got what you wanted. I'm up. What do you want now?"

"…I dunno, I wanted to do something. Watch an anime, read a fic, play a game? We've been cooped up in this dorm for four _days_."  
"Four days ago, I was nearly ripped apart by Grimm, in case you forgot." Weiss reminded her. "I'm not all that enthusiastic about heading out after that."

"But come _ooooonnnn_! Just one thing. Just one! I promise, I'll leave you alone!"  
"….fine." Weiss closed her eyes. "But only if _everyone_ does it. So we'll wait for Ruby and Blake to get up. It'll be a team activity. Got it? Not just you and me."

"Okay, sure, let's just-" The brawler remarked before her scroll beeped. She yanked it out of her pocket, checking what she'd gotten. "…..hoo. I know what we're doing today. Hoo _boy_."  
"Ehhhh? What?" Weiss tilted her head. "What's going on? …I don't like it when you say that."

-  
"RWBY…..Chibi." Blake blinked as she looked at the screen blankly, watching the super-deformed version of Ruby. "…what in the _unholy hell is this_ _ **monstrosity**_?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Blake!" Jaune cautioned. "I-It's just a show."  
Weiss stared at him shiftily. "Why are you here again?"  
"Uh…the nurses booted me, Nora and Ren out of the dorm." Jaune explained, rubbing the back of his head. "They wanted to check on Pyrrha's ribs, what with them having been broken and all."

"…..oh yeah, she did take a bullet….." Yang nodded slowly, remembering that Weiss wasn't the only one who suffered from their training camp. "She gonna be alright?"  
"Doctors said she'll be able to do stuff again in a few days, but they told her she needs to stay in bed until then and let her ribs heal naturally." The knight explained. "Well….I wanted to stay by her side and the nurses would let me, but uh….she insisted. Said I should go enjoy myself without her."

"Typical." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, well."

"Just…..how in the **hell** is this manly?!" Blake screeched, glaring at the 'chibified' Ruby as if it had offended her and her manliness. "This is a-"  
"It's _adorable_!" Ruby squeed happily, hugging Weiss tightly as the heiress squeaked.

"You're crushing _meeeee_!"  
"I thought it'd be a nice start to the week." Yang mused. "Oh, hey, two episodes. Not that long, either."  
"How does anyone even _**watch**_ this?! Where's the explosions?! The testosterone?! The true essence of a show is manliness! If it doesn't have that, what is it even _good_ _ **for**_?!" The catgirl despaired, looking as if she'd seen a thousand years of war.

Weiss facepalmed. "You're overreacting. As usual."  
"Y'know…..I think I'll just go back to the dorm now-" Jaune offered before the brawler yanked him back into his seat.

"Ohhh no. You stay _right_ here, boy." The brawler warned him. "Pyrrha told you to go enjoy yourself and you're going to _enjoy yourself_. You don't want to disappoint your girlfriend now, do you, lover boy?"  
"E-eh?!" The boy's cheeks reddened. "What do you-"  
"We heard about you asking her out." Ruby explained. "To which I say, _freakin'_ _ **finally**_. Took you long enough."  
"B-but….w-who even-"  
Yang grinned. "Uncle Qrow told us."

"…great. It runs in the family." Weiss rolled her eyes. "One would hope Rook didn't pick anything up from his mentor."

"I refuse to watch this monstrosity!" Blake declared, donning her red cape and triangle shades. "This is an _affront_ to my obvious _masculinity_!"  
"Just sit down and quit embarrassing yourself. It's not that bad." Weiss grumbled. Blake glared at her.  
"I will-"  
" _Blake Belladonna, you will sit down or so help me I will_ _ **deprive you of tuna for the next week.**_ "

Blake sat down with a kitten's wounded mewl, all pretence of manliness gone. Weiss rolled her eyes.

' _Brags about manliness. Falls down when I threaten her favourite food. Typical.'_

Yang rubbed her hands. "Alright! Let's watch these two episodes, then! I think it'll be hilarious. Hopefully."

Jaune sighed. "Well, if you want. Dammit, you knew Pyrrha was my weak spot…."

The brawler smiled brightly at him, winking. "I know _everyone's_ weak spot, dear~"

* * *

"This is still an absolute monstrosity…." Blake muttered angrily as she watched the title screen of the first episode.

"Oh, come off it." Ruby whistled. "Also, woo! Cooking show parody!"

"…still better than your attempts at cooking, Yang." Weiss remarked drily. "At least she doesn't set the ceiling on fire."  
"That was _twice_! Twice!" The brawler protested angrily.  
"She sets the ceiling on fire? That's nothing! There was a literal _slime_ monster when Pyrrha tried to cook once!" Jaune complained. "And she was trying to make _bacon_. _**BACON**_."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Huh. So _that's_ the one thing Pyrrha's not good at."

Ruby frowned. "Hey, I wouldn't just eat the chocolate chips right out of the bag! Who do you take me for?!"

Weiss held up a couple of emptied packets of chocolate chips. "Seriously? I found these under your blankets."

The reaper blushed embarrassedly. "Eheheheh…..t-those totally aren't mine…."

"…how do you even get it that stuck?" Jaune tilted his head. "Is cooking that hard? I've never found it that hard."

"Well, I've never really learned, Yang's a moron and Blake…..has a tendency to use giant drills for cooking." Weiss muttered irritably. "Ruby's the only decent cook in this dorm by virtue of not blowing it up every time we want something."

"….come on! Everyone knows you don't shove the whole cookie in!" Ruby complained at the screen. "You break it in half, dip one half in at a time! It tastes better and makes it last longer! I call imposter shenanigans on myself! Imposter!"

…..

Weiss blinked. "If you ever throw me like a dart, Ruby, I will smack you around the head."  
"I dunno, 'Pin The Weiss' seems like a good party game." Yang mused. "Although I think we'd replace the picture of a donkey with someone else…."  
"Just who would be able to throw me here, anyway?" The heiress remarked huffily. "I'm not exactly-"  
"Well, judging by your weight, everyone, including Jaune, could pick you up and throw you across the room and still not have-" Blake started, but Weiss glared at her irritably.

"…..first my chest and now my weight." The heiress hissed. "I swear, I have an _adequate_ body! Completely, utterly and perfectly _adequate_! ADEQUATE!"

"Superiority complex mu-oof!" Yang was silenced by a smack on the arm. Weiss seethed at her.

"S-shut up, idiot!"

…..

"Well, we know where you keep your smut now." Jaune remarked good-naturedly as the catgirl's cheeks reddened furiously.  
"I-It's art. Art, art, art, _art_ , _**art**_!" Blake snapped furiously. "It's not smut! Smut has no artistic value! Absolutely meaningless!"  
"….what's she looking at?" Ruby tilted her head curiously. "What does she mean by katana?"  
"Oh, well-mmpppfh!" Yang's mouth was suddenly clamped over by Weiss' hand. The heiress gave Ruby a deadpan look.

"I'll tell you when you're thirty."  
"E-eh?! Thirty?! B-but-" The reaper looked disappointed.  
"THIRTY!"

"Mmmmpppfhh!" The brawler flailed in the air, trying to pull Weiss' hand off of her mouth.

"IT IS NOT SMUT!" The catgirl yelled angrily. "NOT! SMUT!"

…..

"Hmph! As if I would lose a fight so easily to Yang of all people!" The heiress scoffed irritably. "Who do you take me for, some kind of weakling?"  
"Well….you kinda _are_." Yang pointed out. "I mean…..Ruby carries around a huge scythe, I punch people in the face, Jaune actually has to get up close to hit something and Blake swings around like a spidermonkey on steroids…and you float around on glyphs and slide on everything like ice."  
"That does _not_ mean I have no muscles and would be _so_ easy to beat in a fight!" Weiss protested. "I beat _you_ in that blasted tournament last year, didn't I?"  
Yang held up a finger. "You beat me by ring-out, not by total knock-out."  
"That just means I'm smarter than you."  
"You're still a weakling."  
"Hey, she's not weak!" Ruby pouted. "She's totally strong and cuddly! She has…." The reaper looked her girlfriend over, faltering as she realised what Yang was saying had a fair point. "…..nice legs?"

Weiss gave her a dirty look; the kind that would wilt whole forests, not the kind that Yang saw every time a vaguely shippable pair looked at each other. "…..thanks, Ruby. I really appreciate the _help_."  
"Name one time she's ever beaten me in an arm-wrestling match!" The brawler demanded. Weiss stared at her as if she was insane.  
"A-Arm wrestling?!" The heiress sputtered. " _That's_ your criteria for victory?! _Blake_ couldn't beat you at it and she's the one who spends most of her time babbling about heaven-piercing drills of concentrated manliness!"  
"Exactly! See, you need to work out more!" The brawler declared proudly. "I was right after all!"

"…..and anyway, I wouldn't just let you punch me in the face! What?!"

Blake was still muttering 'not smut' under her breath, hugging her legs to herself. Jaune tapped her on the shoulder.

"…..Blake? You okay?"  
"Not smut….it's not smut…..it's art….." The catgirl uttered desperately. "I swear I read it for the stories…."

…..

Weiss muttered. "She's right. Those books _are_ filth."

"BE QUIET WEISS THEY ARE NOT FILTH THEY ARE _ART_ " Blake yelled suddenly, causing the heiress to flinch away. "ART!"

Jaune closed his eyes, exasperated. "…if they're art, why are you so-"  
"You people don't understand what art is!" The catgirl protested. "Even paragons of masculinity like _me_ have to appreciate the arts."  
"I don't know what's stupider, the fact that Blake's still obsessed with manliness after two years or the fact that she's also using it to justify her reading smut." Weiss shot back. "And Ruby, you're not reading those books. Ever."

Ruby pouted disappointedly. "B-but why?"  
"Because they are _perverted filth_!"

"….fiiiiine." The reaper sighed. Weiss crossed her arms as she stared at Ruby's hand, hiding behind her back.

"Put it back where you found it. _Now._ "

"….hm." Ruby's expression sank as she put the _Ninjas of Love_ book away. Blake stared at her in shock as she saw her.

"W-what?! W-when did you-?!"

"It was poking out of your pillow….." The reaper confessed, before Blake frantically yanked it from her hand and shoved it roughly on top of her bed.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR"

"Aaaaalright! Next episode time!" Yang declared proudly as she changed the screen.

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Tomorrow, the next episode of RWBY Chibi. Not much to say in this author's notes, to be honest.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	45. Weiss Reacts to RWBY Chibi, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to RWBY Chibi, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the latest chapter of Weiss Reacts! So, for anyone still watching my latest releases, one may be aware that I released the long-awaited** **Corrin Reacts** **, featuring the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates. Yep! Feel free to rip it apart; there won't be regular updates for it as I'm still juggling this, that and** **Lucina Reacts** **as well as schoolwork, so please, don't pester me for updates.**

 **However, we will be covering the second and third episodes of RWBY Chibi, and we probably won't cover the next two (4 and 5) until after the Kamen Rider Gaim reaction. Sorry, but I've already got something else lined up next that you will find out at the end of this chapter. And I swear if I get anyone demanding the episodes before I do it (because I've already promised to do it) I'm going to shoot something. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have chibi Winter plushies** **(rt store gib it nao).**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"…alright, Blake, are you over this 'THIS IS NOT SMUT BUT ART' thing or do I have to smack you around the head?" Weiss grumbled as Blake consumed another tuna sandwich.

"Yes, yes I am," the catgirl responded. "I'm….fine now. Just…..a bit shaken."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "A bit. Right."

Jaune clapped. "Err…..uhm…can I go now? I kinda wanna check on Pyrrha, see if she's okay-"  
"No, no!" Yang shook her head, frowning. "You stay, you're going to have _fun_ today. Quit worrying about her!"

"B-but-" The knight tried to speak and was cut off by the brawler's finger-wagging.

"No! Today, you enjoy yourself! Pyrrha's orders!" She waved her scroll around, showing a few of the messages between her and Jaune's partner. "She told me _alllll_ about what happened back there at the camp and she wanted me to make sure you take some time for yourself instead of fretting over her! She's in bed, safe, nobody's going to get her and nothing's going to happen, now sit your bony butt down and watch our chibified selves make fools of themselves or I will _tie_ you to that chair and _make_ you!"  
Jaune sat back down immediately. Yang gave a satisfied smile.

"Excellent! Now, on to the next one!"

Ruby whispered over to Weiss. "Why do you think she's so forceful about this?"

"She's apparently really bored," the heiress explained, sounding exasperated. "And apparently that justifies her locking us all in a room to watch DustTube animations."

Blake grumbled. "I still think this stupid show doesn't reflect our manliness-"  
"Oh _you_ be quiet about your manliness!" Weiss snapped. "That's even worse than your obsession with your stupid smut being _art_!"

"It _is_ ART!"

" _AHEM_!" Yang loudly cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Now if you girls are done squabbling, it's about time we get on with the next episode of this RWBY Chibi thing, huh? And they just updated too, so we get a nice treat of two episodes to watch!"

Blake looked as joyous as a dilapidated statue of a Grimm. "Woo."

"At least _I'm_ not the one being made a fool of this time….." Weiss muttered gratefully.

* * *

 _Episode 2_

"…has anyone ever noticed how much that Lisa Lavender sounds like Pyrrha?" Jaune mused. "I never noticed that before. Huh."

Blake huffed angrily. "Are you kidding me? Oh, _real_ classy. _Real_ classy! The catgirl's a cat burgl-DON'T GIVE THEM A REASON TO BELIEVE THAT YOU IDIOT"

"Hey! W-why steal _my_ bike?!" Yang cried in protest. "You know if any of you do that in real life, you're dead to me, right?"

"Even-"  
" _Especially_ you, Ruby. Especially _you_ ," the brawler declared harshly. Ruby whimpered in protest.

"B-but…..I'm your _sister_!"

"Exactly. You should know _not_ to touch my bike!"

"…is this a joke?!" Weiss snapped, pointing at the screen. "I would hardly freeze a perfectly good pool solid!"  
"You don't even _go_ to the pool," Yang pointed out helpfully. The heiress crossed her arms, huffing.

"Well, whose fault is it for _constantly_ making fun of my _perfectly adequate and not at all childish and flat-chested_ figure?! Huh?! Maybe not _all_ of us can have _perfect_ model-like bodies and huge chests!"

Jaune shrugged. "Maybe you should shrug it off. It's not like it's really that bad, right?"

"I HAVE PRIDE IN MY FIGURE!" Weiss snapped angrily.

"If it helps, your legs are nice!" Ruby chimed in helpfully, smiling. Weiss blushed slightly, but returned the smile.

"Hmph. I'll take that compliment. Thank you very much, Ruby."

Yang gasped in mock-surprise. "Weiss Schnee, taking a compliment?! Stop the presses! There's a new headline for tomorrow's newspaper!"  
"Oh, _be_ quiet," the heiress grumbled. "Contrary to popular belief, I _actually_ like people complimenting what I _do_ have, unlike _some_ people who have to _flaunt_ their assets!"  
"Like they say, if you've got it, flaunt it~"

Blake seethed irritably. "And what's this?! How dare you people use my manly weapon of absolute awesome as a _skipping rope_?!"  
"Oh _come_ on! Really?!" Jaune looked exasperated. "Why do _I_ always get the short end of the stick?"  
"Because you're the adorable comic relief who's actually pretty badass in a fight!" Yang noted cheerfully. "And also, can you imagine _me_ breaking my leg like a fool?"

The knight gave her a glare. Yang responded with a giggle, while Blake continued to look irritated.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" The catgirl threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "They're making me look like a fool! First canon makes me look like a complete coward and now _this_?! It's like they _want_ everyone to forget that I'm a badass too! I do _not_ like playing with _balls of_ _ **yarn**_! I play with drills! And manliness!"

"Oh…wonderful. They even made me a Pyrrha-colored crutch. Well then," the knight closed his eyes. "Well…..that's just great."

Ruby pouted enviously. "I want a ball of yarn now. Chibi-me looks like she's having fun with that! Weiss, can you get me one pleaaaaase?"

"What?! No! Why would I get you a ball of yarn so you could play with it!?" The heiress looked at her confusedly. Blake was still agitated.

"Oh, and of course, the old 'I'm scared of Zwei' joke. Haha. Very funny. Might as well make me like climbing trees and hate baths!"

"But you _are_ scared of Zwei," Jaune pointed out. "Just last week you threatened to use the Lagann on-"  
The catgirl hissed. "Be quiet! I wasn't _scared_ , I was concerned that he'd screw up all my hard work! You know how delicate these mecha are?!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, dig yourself deeper, why don't you?"  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Schnee?" Blake growled, glaring at the heiress, who shrugged.

"Oh, you hissed at him like a cat and growled at me like one while you're complaining about people-ugh, just forget it!" Weiss threw her hands up in the air, having given up. "Seriously! It's like talking to a bunch of brick walls!"

Yang clapped happily. "Oooookay! Now, let's get on with the next episode, then, huh?"

"One more episode of this…." The catgirl groaned, visibly irritated. "Fine, just get on with it already and let this _affront_ to my masculinity end with some of my dignity intact….."

* * *

 _Episode 3_

"Oh, this reminds me of the good old days, back when Jaune had no balls and kept chasing after Weiss!" Yang giggled, causing the knight to rub the back of his head, sighing.

"I….uh…..feel kinda stupid about that, in hindsight….."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Well, I _could_ go into _detail_ about how you _completely_ ignored your absolutely devoted partner who was head over heels for you until you actually decided to notice her a few months ago, _buuuuuut_ I won't."  
"Yeah, thanks for _not_ rubbing it in, Weiss," Jaune responded drily. "I appreciate it."

The heiress huffed. "Your fault for being stupid. For what it's worth, at least you made the right choice in the end. Even if you're still an idiot."

Ruby looked curiously at the screen. "You know, I always wondered what a gravity Dust round would look like….."  
"Well, people keep thinking up weird Dust ideas, especially pheromone Dust," Yang pointed out. "If you want real weird Dust, try that?"  
Weiss stared at her. "What would _that_ even do? What, would you be making the person you shot fall in love with you or something?"

"That'd be awkward to get someone to ask you out for shooting them," Jaune remarked. "And kinda weird. Unless they were a masochist."

"Hey!" Weiss glared at Jaune. "I'm _cold_ , but I'm not _that_ cold. Why would I play back those messages to my team? Just because I'm not interested or you're an utterly oblivious dunce doesn't mean I'd ever do that to you."

Jaune sighed, smiling back. "I know, I know. You're too nice for that. Thanks. I think."  
"….hmph. Don't expect that to be a common thing, Arc."

Yang looked even more shocked. "And Weiss _complimenting_ someone?! There really _is_ something going on! Maybe Weiss has been replaced by her alternate doppelganger!"

"Be quiet," the heiress hissed irritably. "Seriously, I _am_ nice! I just don't like people being stupid around me! Is that so hard to understand?!"

Yang pouted, crossing her arms. "No fair, Blake! No fair!"  
"Oh, perfect, now I'm even running away from you! A _real_ man would-mmph!" Blake's mouth was suddenly cupped by Weiss' hand with an irritated expression crossing the heiress' face.

"Be _quiet_ with your manliness obsession already!"

"Hey, the fans love it!" Yang pointed out cheerfully. The heiress shot her a glare.

"Don't encourage Blake!"

"…..well…..my anger dissipated quickly," Jaune noted. "Woo. Well, I guess me and Blake are both idiots here. Yay?"

"Mmppph? Mpphphppmmmph!" Blake declared triumphantly, pointing at Jaune while Weiss' hand was still clamped over her mouth. "Mmmmppph!"

"…she says that she's vindicated because you agree with her that they make you both look stupid," the heiress translated. "Oh, and some generic nonsense about manliness and Kamina-sama and things."

Jaune looked surprised. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd agree with Blake about something about manliness-ow! Weiss!"

"Don't _encourage_ her!" The heiress grumbled. "Come on! Why does everyone want to indulge her?! And Jaune, if you _ever_ stomp on my scroll like that in real life, I'm going to _hurt_ you. Understood?"

"…..understood." Jaune nodded, swallowing nervously at the suddenly serious expression on the heiress' face. "W-won't ever do that. Got it."

Blake wrenched Weiss' hand off of her mouth. "Come _on_! Another Zwei joke?! Come on! Are you kidding me?! Hiding behind a lamp and now in a freezer? You may as well put me in a _tree_ and get a firefighter to rescue me!"

The catgirl grumbled, crossing her arms. "This show is a _disgrace_!"

"….well, it wasn't _amazing,_ but it was tolerable," the heiress remarked. "Rather short and the jokes weren't all that funny."

"So…..just like this fanfic," Yang remarked happily. "Only shorter!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well then. Anyway…so."

"Well, my dignity was ruined," Blake declared irritably, standing up. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go binge on tuna sandwiches to get over that. Nobody will _ever_ look at me as manly again…."

Ruby frowned. "Was I the only one who liked that thing? I thought it really was good."

"To each their own….." the heiress conceded. "To each their own."

Yang frowned. "Well…that was a little waste. I'll…..reserve judgement for now. Anyway, uh…..yeah! You guys want to do something? Go out? Eat?"  
"I'll….pass. I'll check on Pyrrha now," the knight responded as he stood up to leave. Ruby and Weiss also prepared to leave.

"Ooh! Ooh! We could go for some cookies at that nice bakery!"

"W-wait for-" Yang stood up only to be glared back down by Weiss.

"No, you stay here. Just me and your sister."

"What?! Come on! Throw me a bone here! I'm boooreeeeed!" The brawler put on her best puppy-eyes, but it was no use, as Weiss and Ruby had already left. Yang groaned.

"Awww…"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. Not a fan of RWBY Chibi; like the first volume, it's sorta failed to keep up with the potential it had to be amazingly funny. Then again, it does have to keep up with Volume 3, of all things, so eh. Anyway, next chapter is the visual novel that's been taking up all my time, Katawa Shoujo! We'll be covering the first act and at least one of the routes!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, comments, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	46. Weiss Reacts to Katawa Shoujo, Part 1!

**Weiss Reacts to Katawa Shoujo, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome back, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, if you're all wondering where I've been all this time, well firstly, I was busy launching, for any** **Fire Emblem** **fans, my new fic** **Corrin Reacts** **, and secondly, I've also been busy, when I'm not doing that, either revising for my exams or getting piled on by my exams. However, I've resolved to try to get one update of this out before I get on** **Lucina Reacts** **and** **Corrin Reacts** **, given I've got the latter to a place I feel comfortable leaving off for the moment, and so, enjoy your visual novel.**

 **On the topic of Katawa Shoujo, we'll be covering Act 1 today and next time, whenever that is, we'll cover one of the routes which we'll reveal at the end of the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have Chibi Salem. (Would pay to buy this plushie, please based gods at RT)**

 **Katawa Shoujo belongs to 4 Leaf Studios. For those of you readers under eighteen, be warned that it** **is** **an eroge, so there are sex scenes that your parents wouldn't want your innocent brains to see. Warning for spoilers and potential failure to remember game events properly. I am not responsible for any shenanigans that may result from playing this game.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"It's been a long while since we actually did something…." Weiss grumbled as she looked outside the dorm window onto the Beacon grounds, watching the grey clouds roll over and the rain pour down gently, clattering upon the window softly. Yang stared at her, confusedly.

"We only watched RWBY Chibi, like, yesterday…..even if it wasn't that good…." Yang shrugged. "How do you get bored so quickly?"

Ruby chimed in, popping another cookie in her mouth. "It's probably because we haven't actually gone anywhere since the camp thing, what with the others holed up in JNPR dorm and all."

"…..gah, I know we only did things yesterday, but…" The heiress suddenly smacked the desk, irritated. "Oh, screw it! Let's do something _fun_! Yang, you do things, what do you advise?"  
"…you're asking _me_ if I have something fun?" The brawler stared at her as if Weiss had asked her to put on a dog costume. "…Weiss Schnee, asking Yang Xiao Long if there's anything she can do? Stop the presses."  
"Yeah, yeah, sue me," Weiss retorted irritably. "I just want something fun to do today! Something! It's boring here, right now!"

"…..I….uh…..suppose I could show you….Katawa Shoujo?" Yang suggested hopefully. Weiss looked at her as if she had waved a shark plushie in front of her.

"Katawa Shoujo? What's that about?"

"It's about a school of disabled kids," the brawler started. "Look, before you-"  
"Just boot up your computer and show me what it is, I need something to do, _anything_!"

Ruby chuckled. "Oh, she's really desperate to do something fun, isn't she?"  
"She didn't even ask what it was….." Yang looked surprised, sidling up to her younger sister. "…..you know why I never let you play the game?"  
"Why?"  
"It's an eroge," the brawler explained, as if that explained everything.

Clearly, to Ruby, it didn't explain everything. "So?"  
"That means it's got sex. Dad would kill me if I let you play it."

"…ooooh." The reaper cringed as she realised, slowly, what kind of reaction the prudish heiress would have. "Weiss is going to blow a gasket when she finds out. Shall we tell her?"

"If she's not going to ask, I'm not going to tell her," Yang shrugged casually, taking out a can of Blue Cow energy drink. "Let her learn the hard way. For once, I'm not even trolling her."

Ruby looked over to Blake to ask her opinion, but the catgirl was snoring softly, her face smushed into a pillow as she softly clutched a tuna plushie in her hands.  
"…..aaallllright then," the reaper clapped. "Well then."  
Weiss crossed her arms purposefully. "It's settled. Ruby, get the snacks and Yang, start up the computer. I'll go grab the drinks. We'll make an afternoon of this!"

"…huh, so she got Corrin in on it…." Yang mused, checking her scroll as her sister looked up at her. "Huh? Who's Corrin?"  
"…..nothing, nobody," the brawler replied. "…..and _hoo_ boy, she'll _love_ Lilly."  
"Lilly? The tall, blonde blind girl? Why?"  
The brawler simply smirked mischievously.

* * *

 _Minutes later….._

"…so far, so good," the heiress muttered as she looked at the intro of the visual novel. "…..alright, so I'm some guy named Hisao…..andI'm in some snowy place."

"Snow is love, as they say….." Yang mused dreamily.

Ruby chuckled. "This seems so….w-wait. What's happening? Hisao?"  
"…are you kidding me?! I got a heart attack because a girl confessed to me?! Dammit, Hisao!" Weiss snapped. "You're in a visual novel! What are you going to do when a girl confesses to you later!?"

' _What's he going to do when he does the dirty would be the question I'd ask,'_ the brawler mused to herself.

"…greaaaat. Now we're being carted off to a school for disabled people. Well, knowing the type of game this is…." The heiress rolled her eyes.

"You know what kind of game this is?" Yang lifted an eyebrow, curious.

"Of course! You spend the whole game dating a girl and then you get one at the end! Isn't that how visual novels work?" Weiss replied, confused. The brawler nodded, while not revealing the true nature of the game.

' _Oh. Good. She doesn't know yet. I'll let her learn.'_

Weiss rubbed her hands together. "Oh…..my, my. Well, isn't Misha a little _unique_."

"I like her, she's fun!" Ruby cheered, giggling. "Mutou seems pretty cool. He reminds me a little of Doctor Oobleck. Just a little."  
Yang snickered. "I like Shizune more. She's really _fun_ , if you catch my drift."  
"….hm?" Weiss looked confused. "You can date her? Wouldn't that be weird with Misha around constantly having to interpret?"

"I'd assume you just learn sign language so you don't need Misha around so much," Ruby pointed out. "

…..

Weiss gained an irritated expression on her face. "…Kenji. I thought Misha was _unique_ , but Kenji…..he's a little special."

Ruby snorted. "Really?"

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it," Yang teased her, smirking.

The heiress sighed. "He gets worse? Great. Anyway….hmph Who does this Shizune think she is? I'll have her know that a Schnee does _not_ lose in a game of strategy! Fine! Let's see….I shall play defensive! You will not defeat me, you foolish….what. WHAT?!"

The heiress looked in disbelief at the screen. "H-How did I lose?! To this woman?! No!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "It's Hisao playing her, not you."

"Well, then Hisao needs to learn some strategy! He is clearly an incompetent who does not know even the basic strategy needed for something like this!"

' _And I have a feeling she and Shizune would get on well if they ever met,'_ the brawler mused.

Ruby tilted her head. "Ooh, ooh! It's Lilly!"  
"…ahhh, someone civilized." Weiss smiled. "I might like her. I'll keep an eye on her, I suppose. And she likes tea, too. Definitely refined. Perhaps you might serve to follow her example, Yang."  
"Oh, Lilly and I have _far_ more in common than hair colour and general hotness," the brawler retorted with a smirk. Weiss snorted.

"As if! Clearly, Lilly is far more refined than you!" The heiress huffed. "Don't compare someone like her to you. Anyway…..let's get on with the story…"

…..

"…..all I said was hi! How do you expect me to deal with this?!" Weiss snapped as Hanako ran away from her.

"In retrospect, yelling 'hi' at a girl like _Hanako_ might've been the wrong idea," Yang pointed out helpfully. Weiss' eyes narrowed.

"She can handle it! She looks tough!"

"She was huddling on a cushion in the library, I don't think she's the delinquent type…." Ruby chimed in. Weiss sighed, grumbling.

* * *

"…..oh, _wonderful_. Now Kenji's talking shenanigans about women," the heiress remarked irritably. "At this point, I think I'd rather be trapped on an island with Misha than Kenji, at least I wouldn't be tempted to stab her."

Yang frowned. "What did Misha even do to you? She's just hyper?"  
"Yes, I already live with you, Yang," the heiress retorted. "I don't want to deal with _her_ too. And why are these two so obsessed with getting me into the Student Council?! Come on! Let me go join, I don't know, track or something! Come on!"

"…..wah! Heart attack!" Ruby cried, panicked. Weiss' eyes narrowed.

"…..what is this pigtailed moron doing?!" The heiress snapped. "Emi, huh? Seriously?! Why would you _run_ in a corridor of a school like this?! Maybe some kid has brittle bones or something! That's a _health_ hazard!"

….

"Great. Even _Rin_ is _unique,_ " the heiress remarked, rubbing her temples. "About the only people I don't want to slap around the head are Lilly and Shizune…."

"...I wonder what it'd be like to eat with your feet….." Ruby wondered, curious. "I think it'd be pretty cool if you could bend your legs like that."

"I'd personally struggle," Weiss mused. "You would need to dislocate your leg or something to do that."

Yang shook her head. "Oh, I'm just wondering something else myself. How does Rin even put on bras like that? Honest question."

"…I can't imagine that would be very comfortable," the heiress cringed."

…..

"So, the only two tolerable people in the school are at each other's throats," Weiss muttered as she saw Shizune and Lilly square off over budgets. The heiress' eyes narrowed. "Figures. Alright, well, what right does that woman have to tell me off?"

Yang giggled. "Oh, this is going to be great."

"….WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! That's not what I meant!" Weiss snapped. "No! Lilly….dammit! Stupid game! That's not what I meant to say!"

Ruby giggled. "Well, guess Lilly's not too happy with you now."

"Tch…I'd better get a chance to apologise…." Weiss sighed, exasperated. "This is absolutely ridiculous….."

...

"….anyway…..oh, of course. Let's make the heart patient run! Nope! Screw that! Hisao, you are not running and giving yourself a heart attack!"

"Wouldn't you need to do exercise a little to make sure your heart doesn't give out?" Ruby pointed helpfully. Weiss stared at her in disbelief.

"Not _that_ much! That would kill him! Literally!" The heiress cautioned her. "…alright, well, at least we're not dead, and _no_ I do not need your advice, Kenji, go away."

Yang smirked. "Oh, if _Blake_ knew about Kenji, I think she'd flip."  
"I know about him and _I'm_ flipping," the heiress replied. "Oh, for the love of….Misha! Can you not read the situation? I'd rather not talk right now, so ple-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I did _not_ say piss off! Come on! Game, can you not do this?!"

Ruby looked over at Yang, realising something. "Didn't you say that if you got this choice-"  
The brawler cut her off, nodding. "Eeeyup."  
"That's the _second_ time! First you made me piss off Lilly and now this?!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, I've not seen that Rin girl a while…..this is going to be just _great_."

…..

"…..WHAT?!" The heiress stared in disbelief as Hisao drunkenly fell off the school roof, dying. "….is this game serious?! I didn't even….what?! Seriously?!"  
"Well, you managed to piss off _every_ single girl, even Rin….." Yang pointed out helpfully. "I mean, you should've been a bit more careful with Hanako, sided with Lilly, actually attacked Shizune during that Risk game….."

Weiss muttered irritably. "The game should be more intuitive! Fine! I don't know _why_ those idiots were getting drunk and why I'd get drunk with _Kenji_ of all people, but fine! Yang, you look like you've played this game before, tell me, who should I go for first?"

The brawler thought for a moment, chuckling. "…Lilly. I think you should go for Lilly first. Her route's kinda nice. I think you'll like it."

"….well, I find that an amenable idea. Fine!" Weiss clapped her hands. "Let's go for Lilly's route, then!"

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: I mainly cut off a lot of Act 1 because I wanted to rush through it to introduce the game, mainly. Next chapter, we'll be covering the specific scenes that lead to Lilly's route, as well as, well, Lilly's route proper.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	47. Weiss Reacts to Katawa Shoujo, Part 2!

**Weiss Reacts to Katawa Shoujo: Lilly's Route!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, ladies and gents, you must be wondering where I've been all this time. The answer that, in addition to reality taking me down to do stuff, what with family, school, university, vacations and general laziness, my time's also taken up planning out the directions of all the Reactsverse fics currently in store, given that both** **Lucina Reacts** **and** **Weiss Reacts** **are due to finish in the next year- and for anyone wondering where the former is, I've already figured out what I'm going to do with it, I just need to go write it.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the best girl's route, and if anyone has any specific requests for any other of the girls' routes, just shout out in the comments!**

 **Oh and by the way the Kamen Rider Gaim reaction is coming after we're done with Katawa Shoujo, just saying.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would have a brand-spanking new robot arm. (That trailer was disappointing in its absence.)**

 **Katawa Shoujo belongs to 4Leaf Studios. Once again, for the younger readers, I must remind you that this IS an eroge and contains sexual scenes, so** _ **please**_ **don't play it unless you're over 18. Warning for spoilers.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"…..alright, then," Weiss breathed in deeply. "…can I restart from where I managed to anger Lilly, then?"

Yang thought carefully. "…did you save at all?"  
"…save? What do you mean save?!" The heiress stared at her in confusion. "You can _save_ in this game?!"

"…so you mean you didn't save _at all_ ," the brawler remarked, groaning. "Weiss, you are absolutely _hopeless._ "

Weiss looked away sheepishly. "I didn't know you could save! Are you kidding me?! I have to go read the whole thing _again_?!"

Ruby shrugged. "Save multiple copies, save often. You brought it on yourself."  
"And you too, Ruby?!" The heiress cried in disbelief. She groaned, lowering her head in exasperation as she closed her eyes. "Some friends you two are. Fine then, let's get on with this. I can't believe I have to sit through all of it again. Fine, fine…..I'll put up with Misha and that bespectacled idiot. This route better be worth the trouble."  
"Oh….it will be," Yang admitted, giggling. "It definitely, almost certainly _will_ be."

Ruby whispered over to her. "Hey, what _is_ so special about Lilly's route?"  
"…just wait until they confess. Then you'll understand," the brawler whispered back quickly.

The reaper frowned, seeming dissatisfied with the answer, but shrugging. "….alright, I'll hold you to that."

Yang chuckled softly, before sighing and lowering her own head.

' _Imagine this, me reduced to trolling Weiss with a visual novel. What happened to the good old days when I trolled her with maple syrup and feathers, I wonder,'_ the brawler thought to herself, groaning. _'Corrin and Homura get all the fun because people actually_ read _their fics….'_

Weiss cracked her knuckles, her resolve steeled to push through with the visual novel. "Alright, alright. Let's get on with it, then. At least I can just skip the annoying scenes and get to the good parts already."

"You're implying there _are_ annoying scenes," the brawler warned her, giving her a dangerous look.

"Are you implying you _want_ to put up with Kenji?" Weiss shot back. Yang looked away for a moment, mulling over the response. She sighed, conceding the exchange.

"…fair point. Carry on."

"…..alright, let's _not_ yell at Hanako this time. Let's see if that achieves anything," Weiss scratched her head, thinking carefully as she pored over the scene in the library with the shy bookworm once more before electing to apologise for startling her instead of introducing herself in a boisterous manner. "…..I don't know how this will help, but perhaps being nice to the shy girl might actually get her to stay inside and not run."

"Ooh, so you think being nice will get you brownie points with Lilly?" Yang chuckled playfully. "…..well, I suppose that's one way to view it. If you want to get in with the big guys, go for their friends."

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Only _you_ could ever possibly think of something as dumb as that. I just thought being subdued this time would get me a different result."

"Stuff works in mysterious ways and all," the brawler replied with a shrug. "Maybe it might help, maybe it might not. Who knows?"

"Don't get all myst-are you serious?!" Weiss sighed exasperatedly as the 'calm' approach still resulted in Hanako fleeing the library. "…well, I suppose I should've seen that coming."

"At least you didn't leap in like a complete fool and make yourself look stupid this time," Yang offered helpfully. The heiress' eyes narrowed, a clearly irritated gleam to them.

"…..thanks, Yang. As always, your confidence in my ability to read a situation is always appreciated."

The brawler smiled mischievously. "I'm always happy to serve!"

Weiss grumbled irritably. "You sound like some sort of waitress. Please don't, I'd rather have a Beowolf serve me food over you."

' _Dust help me if Weiss ever finds out I work at a maid café,'_ Yang mentally remarked. _'She will_ _ **never**_ _let me hear the end of it. And then probably call me and all our customers perverts.'_

… _.._

"Hm, the refined soft-spoken gentlewoman or the annoyingly loud pinkette and the devious student council president…." Weiss put the barest second of thought, before coming to a clear conclusion that was totally not predetermined by her hatred for Misha. "I think this is a simple problem with a solution nobody should even bother thinking about."  
Yang wagged her finger teasingly. "So remind me, why did you screw it up last time?"  
"The choice was misleading!" The heiress snapped, glaring at Yang. "I didn't know it was going to make me throw Lilly under the bus to save my own skin! Bah, it doesn't matter now! I'll pick the obvious choice!"

She elected, this time around, to pick the option condemning Shizune and Misha for forcing work on the both of them. "Yes, she's being unreasonable! What do the two of them expect me to do, work on the festival as their slave monkey? I just got here!"

Ruby giggled, before cheering. " _There's_ the Weiss we know and love."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The heiress inquired, scratching her head in confusion at her girlfriend's statement.  
"….I actually don't know," the reaper shrugged, chuckling to herself. "I just thought that'd be a cool thing to say. You know, like in all of those movies."  
Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples. "For all that I love you, you are an _immense_ dunce. If you're going to quote a movie, at least do it _right_."  
"Oooooh, is Weissy here a movie connoisseur now?" Yang teased. Weiss rolled her eyes once more.

"You're the kind of person who'd say this. Anyway, why are we even pursuing Lilly's route?"

"Because blondes are awesome and this is totally an unbiased opinion," the brawler answered while she ran a brush through her long golden hair, leaving it fashionably messed up.

Weiss sighed, before listening to the last line of the scene. "Sweetest smile you've seen all that week? Oh, they're laying it on thick, aren't they?"

Yang shrugged casually. "Well, this _is_ on the way to Lilly's route. What, did you expect him to start drooling over Hanako instead?"

…..

"…..I will never understand how a blind person runs a stall," Weiss mused. "…maybe it's hard for me to understand, but I don't see how."

Yang shrugged. "I dunno, I'd suppose the person standing in front of you waving coins would be a little obvious, even to a blind person."

"I suppose that would be rather useful…." The heiress conceded. "It still boggles me how the disabled can adapt so readily."

"Never heard of a blind Hunter before? They're not unheard of, what with Grimm loving to go for the eyes and people's Auras being weird….."

Ruby tilted her head. "I wonder how you'd fight while blind…..maybe it'd be like that old movie where that guy was a masseuse and pretended to be helpless."

"…puffing your cheeks out, really?" Weiss' eyes narrowed at the screen. "That is behaviour unbefitting of a _lady_!"

"And you're one to talk," Yang chimed in teasingly. "You're even less of a lady than Lilly is."

The heiress looked mortified. "Be quiet! I-I am the very model of a modern Atlesian socialite! And….oh _Dust_. She's just like _you_. No wonder you like Lilly so much. Birds of a feather…."  
"Heh. Lilly and I have a…..few differences, especially where I'm the one who's superior," the brawler remarked mischievously, looking down at her own chest before shaking her head. "I'm the more fun one."

Ruby giggled, smiling. "It's cute how they went to find Hanako and just ate together like friends. It's nice to see they didn't just jam the ship down our throats."  
"That's the _boring_ way," Yang grumbled under her breath. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"…..well, now we've done it. We've _really_ started Lilly's route. Please tell me she _doesn't_ get any more like Yang or I _may_ just hit something."

The brawler merely chuckled enigmatically, shaking her head. "Oh, _Weiss_ , if only you knew…."

* * *

"Dust _help me._ "

"I see Akira is _almost_ certainly the kind of big sister you endeavour to be," Weiss remarked darkly as the older Satou sibling arrived with wine at Hanako's birthday. Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"You can count on me to give the party a little…. _Yang_ for its buck."

"…..that was a terrible pun. Please, never pun again."

"Yeah, that was bad," the brawler uttered, shuddering. "I still don't know where people get the idea I make tons of puns…."

Ruby rubbed her chin. "You know, I think most boys would kill to be where Hisao is, right now."

"Not like bunking with different genders is anything special here, Ruby," Weiss reminded her carefully. "…..still, it's admittedly rather cute, the relationship between these three."

"Already working on the yuri fics," the brawler remarked coyly. Weiss grumbled.

"Can't two girls be close without you jumping on it and immediately assuming they're lesbians?!"  
"Nonsense! Everyone knows you can't be friends with someone without wanting to upgrade it romantically," Yang replied, clearly mocking Weiss. "It's, like, a rule of everything ever."

The heiress sighed exasperatedly. "Of course. It's always shipping with you. And Dust forbid this ever happen to us. We were bad enough the drinks weren't alcoholic, what good will we be when they are?!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Of course, you'd think like that. You're such a spoilsport."

"I'm invested in keeping ourselves out of _your_ antics, thank you very much," Weiss chided her irritably, sighing. "I, for one, prefer being sober. Especially where you're involved."

…..

"These two have no respect for the sanctity of sleeping," Weiss muttered irritably at the screen as Hisao received a rude awakening, courtesy of the two student council members who had been pestering him since the beginning of the game. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"You're supporting sleeping in class?"  
"I'm supporting not being awoken by an insane girl and the lovechild of that Suzumiya girl and that Reflet woman, I'll _pass_."

Ruby tilted her head. "Oh, oh! What's going on now?"

"…..and now I'm going for grocery shopping. Again." Weiss sighed. "Well, this is boring. Am I allowed to want to trade lives with him?"

Yang pouted. "Oh, come on. We're not that bad, right?"  
"You don't want the answer to that question, Xiao Long," the heiress retorted bluntly. She then closed her eyes. "Hisao, just _kiss_ her already. You're staring at her like a piece of meat!"

"Why don't you ever say _my_ face looks like porcelain?" Ruby complained, pouting. "Don't you find me pretty?"

Weiss stared at her, blushing. "D-don't say things like that!"  
"Yeah, Weiss is the porcelain-faced girl here, not you."  
"Is that supposed to be an insult? I am _light-skinned_! I don't tan easily!" Weiss grumbled, before coming to the first choice she found. "…..tell the truth? Of course! Tch, why wouldn't I? Not like Lilly's going to blackmail me or anything."

Yang rolled her eyes dismissively. "I think you need to learn to hold back, not tell the truth…."

"I seem to be the only person who _wants_ to tell the truth around here!"

…..

Weiss closed her eyes, sighing. "…and now neither Hisao nor Hanako can actually live without Lilly around. Well, I should've seen _that_ coming. Not that I don't know how that feels; I think this dorm would _die_ if I wasn't here."

"Please, I think it'd be less of a tyranny around here," Yang scoffed.

"You would do something perverted and get yourself kicked out of Beacon, Blake would blow up the school with a giant robot and Ruby would be entirely powerless to stop either of you. I _doubt_ your ability to survive without me."

Ruby pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "Hey! I can totally handle Yang and Blake without you! I'm the leader of the team, after all!"  
"Then explain why their antics run rampant and I'm the only sane woman in the whole academy?"

"I'm doing what you always pester me about doing and studying!" The reaper protested, pouting. "You always make me study!"

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes. "I suppose, this time, I'll concede defeat. And….oh. A teenage boy, cooped up in the countryside with two attractive girls his age. That ought to end well."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Weiss, is this….. _perversion_ I sense?"

"Don't lie! You were thinking the same thing!" The heiress snapped in response. The brawler wagged her finger, shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh. I was just thinking how cute it'd be if Hisao were to go up and confess his feelings just like that, you know?"  
"You couldn't lie more blatantly if you _tried_."  
"I'm not the one who brought up perverted intentions."

Ruby sighed, closing her eyes. "You two never stop arguing. It's like she's your girlfriend, Weiss."  
"If that were true, I think I'd rather die," the heiress replied, shuddering.

…

"…..well, _finally_ ," Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Took them long enough to confess to each other. That was admittedly adorable, but a _long_ time coming."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Weiss Schnee, liking something I recommended to her? Stop the presses!"

"You've already used that joke!"

"If the shoe fits, dear. If the shoe fits."

Ruby giggled. "It was a pretty adorable confession…..w-wait a second. What's going on?"  
"Wait? What is Lilly asking?" Weiss scratched her head. "Why is she so nervous?"

The brawler shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she wants to go have dinner or-"

"LILLY WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED" The heiress shrieked in horror, staring at the screen in shock as a rather interesting and _indecent_ scene played out. "T-this…..s-she's barely just confessed to him! Now they're… _what_?!"  
Yang was barely suppressing laughter, covering her mouth. "Ooh. Lilly's a kinky girl. Yang like."

"No! This was supposed to be a pure, innocent story!" Weiss cried in protest, before shoving her hands onto Ruby's eyes, keeping them shut. "D-don't look at this! It's indecent and perverted!"  
"Huh? What? Weiss! Let me go!" The reaper protested. "G-get off of me!"  
"This is _your_ doing, Yang! Your doing! That's it, I quit!" Weiss snapped. "You promised this was an innocent romance story, not _smut_!"

"It is! I swear!" The brawler cried, laughing. "J-just keep playing! You'll love the ending!"

Weiss growled angrily, sounding like a wounded animal. "…..give me _one_ reason why I should finish this novel. _One_."

"Just finish the novel, alright?" Yang grinned. "You'll _love_ the ending."

The heiress shook her head, sighing and closing her eyes. "Oh….I doubt a game like this could possibly-"

…..

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye as the ending played out in front of her. "…..so, Lilly did come back in the end. After all that pain…."  
"Are you seriously crying over this?" Yang giggled at her teammate, who blushed profusely and glared back at her.

"I-I am _not_ crying! My eyes are irritated from staring at a computer screen for two hours straight!"

Ruby sniffled. "Just….the way he ran to catch up to her…."

"Q-quit that, Ruby! Quit it!" The heiress cried, sniffling herself. "D-don't make me cry, you dolts! It's not funny! S-stupid! It's just a novel! Y-you're not supposed to cry about it!"

Needless to say, there was quite a bit of crying involved.

 **A/N: Well, I apologise for that rather rushed ending, but, well, I legitimately cried a little at watching the ending to the Lilly route and couldn't write about it too long. Also, I'm on vacation, so that was a bit of an issue. I'll try to make up for it, I promise.**

 **So, next chapter, Kamen Rider Gaim! So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	48. Weiss Reacts to Kamen Rider Gaim, Part 1

**Weiss Reacts to Kamen Rider Gaim, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! Now, we're back, hopefully, for the foreseeable future. I've just been piled on with everything, from sickness to college to an exploded router (not literally) that meant I had to spend the better part of a day troubleshooting to get my Internet back, but I did take the time to go watch Gaim for this chapter. So, I'll try to keep to the schedule that I'd intended to bring in ages ago, god willing, now that the insanity of the first days is wearing off. Anyway, let's get this three (or possibly four)-parter started! Also, stay tuned for a little PSA that I'll be needing to talk about later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have an utterly massive battle scene between the surviving armies of the Four Kingdoms and the Grimm.**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim belongs to Toei Company.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Rider…..HENSHIN!" Ruby uttered as she posed in front of a mirror, sweeping her hand across her body and slowly moving it across, before pulling it back and pushing her other arm forward. The reaper seemed unsatisfied with her pose, lowering her arms by her side once more. She pouted, rubbing her chin carefully.

"That's not how they did that…." Ruby muttered disappointedly, trying again. "Rider…..HENSH-"  
"Ruby, what are you doing?"

The reaper squeaked in surprise, turning around to see Weiss, whose hands were perched on her hips, as she watched her girlfriend make a fool of herself.

"…..Ruby…..what are you doing?" The heiress inquired exasperatedly, looking irritably at Ruby. "What kind of insanity is this?"

"Uh…." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "It's, uh…."  
"Is this like that time you tried to eat a cookie through your nose?" Weiss grumbled, shaking her head. Ruby frowned.

"H-hey! That's not a fair comparison!" The reaper protested. "That was only once! And it's not like I actually managed to shove a cookie up my nose and eat it!"

Weiss sighed. "Fair enough. So, what _are_ you doing? Why are you posing in front of a mirror like a madman?"  
"I…..uh, wanted to try out transformation poses!" Ruby explained cheerfully. Weiss blinked, staring at her blankly.

"…..transformation poses? You're not a magical girl."  
"No, no, like in….this thing Yang showed me!" The reaper cheerily remarked, showing her a poster of a person in blue and orange armor, with a blade resembling a slice of orange and a helmet resembling that of old Valean knights. The language, however, was something she only knew from the many shows that Ruby and the others had made her watch.

"…who's this supposed to be?" The heiress inquired, scratching her head. "Is this some sort of weird reenaction festival ad?"

"It's a….thing Yang picked up."  
"Of _course_ it is. WHAT thing is it?"

"It's a show. You know, like those ones on TV?" Ruby started explaining. "It's, uh, called….Kamen Rider Gaim."

Weiss blinked. "…..what's that about? Why does his sword look like an orange?"

"Um….it's better if I get Yang to explain," Ruby thought carefully, tapping her chin as she looked around.

* * *

"…..a series….about people who use the power of fruit to kill monsters and compete on dance teams," Weiss repeated, an eyelid twitching as Yang grinned at her, her arms folded.

"Yep! That's precisely it!" The brawler declared cheerfully. Ruby tapped her on the arm.

"…..uh….I'm not sure Weiss is convinced," the reaper pointed out nervously. "That wasn't the best explanation for what Gaim is-"  
"That is the stupidest sounding show ever! Why would you…..what the…..WHO WOULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT DUMB?!" The heiress shrieked irritably. "What, is that some sort of stupid kids' show?!"

"Yeah, but….." Yang raised her hands to placate her. "It's good! Trust me. Just watch it with us. Maybe you'll like it."  
"No, it'll be stupid and kidlike," Weiss haughtily declared. "Hardly worth my time."  
"How much are you willing to think that?" The brawler retorted.

"I'd say, twenty Lien."

"Twenty Lien you think differently when we're done with the show."

"Fine!" Weiss shoved her hand towards Yang. "Twenty Lien it is."

Yang rolled her eyes, shaking her head and taking Weiss' hand. "Fine. I'll win. Rubes, set up the TV! Gaim marathon today! And a free twenty Lien!"  
"You know, I wonder how we have this much free time if we're watching so many shows," Ruby mused to herself, already making a mental note to grab some cookies. "And I wonder how we're getting any homework done at all, too…"

 _Episode 1_

"….a flying watermelon robot," Weiss grumbled. "I'm….I'm done. I'm just done."

Yang snorted. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't think that's cool."

"It isn't cool! How is that even remotely practical?!" The heiress huffed, before sighing. "….oh, of course. Rival dance team is full of jerks who cheat. And dress in tacky clothes."  
"Hey!" Ruby protested, pouting. "Red and black is a good palette!"  
"And what kind of an idiot uses _literal monsters_ to fight people?!" Weiss cried exasperatedly. "That's like using betting on Grimm in cage matches! And you're supposed to be _dance_ teams!"

Yang shrugged. "It's as good a way as any. Though I do question why they waste their time screwing around with evil monsters of killing you when they can just out-dance you. Good on Kouta for having the balls to deal with that Lockseed, too."

"Oh, real clever," Weiss sighed. "Let's just walk into a giant unzipped hole in reality leading into a forest in the middle of nowhere. That can't _possibly_ go wrong! What, has this Kouta idiot never _watched_ TV in his life before?!"

Ruby tilted her head. "Well, we throw ourselves at shadowy monsters of killing you every day. Isn't that, you know, kind of our job?"  
"Yes, but we're also armed with Dust-filled weapons and guns! Those two are literally just walking in there like a bunch of dunces!" The heiress pointed out, before rubbing her temples. "Well, their friend's probably dead now, but at least he's got that weird belt thing."

Ruby started squeeing. "Ooooh, we're getting to the good part of the episode!"

"…I still don't understand how an _orange_ _slice_ is a good weapon to fight with. How does that even work?!" Weiss cried. "That's utterly impractical. And that's Mai's voice, isn't it? How couldn't you recognise one of your best friends?!"

"And using a rapier against shadow monsters with bone armor isn't?" Yang raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
"T-that's different! Completely different!" Weiss protested vehemently. "For one, I don't look like a buffoon throwing oranges around at people! I am an elegant lady of war!"

"A lady of war wouldn't be snapping at fruit ninjas like that~"

"S-shut up! You know nothing about ladies of war!"

 _Episode 2_

Weiss shook her head, sighing. "Well, at least he _tried_ to use it for something, which is better than nothing."

"Well, at least they answered the question of why superheroes never use their stuff to get a job," Yang remarked. "Gotta give Kouta that, right?"

"Does he _have_ to smile like a dunce every time he transforms?" Weiss snapped. "Honestly- KOUTA YOU DON'T NEED YOUR POWERS TO CLIMB A TREE! And I think Kaito may _just_ start irritating me with that talk of power."

Ruby tilted her head, looking at the fourth empty seat on their sofa. "Uh, you know, I've noticed Blake hasn't been around lately. Yang, do you know what's up?"  
The brawler casually shrugged. "Iunno. What she does in her free time is her business."

Weiss lifted an eyebrow at Yang's flippant tone. "What's up with you? You're normally the first point of call when anyone wants to know what Blake's up to with her giant robots and her technology."  
"Yeah, well, I kinda just, err, don't know," the brawler repeated. "Anyway, let's get on with watching this, okay?"

The heiress filed that away for future investigation, before sighing. "And this Sid…..why does he look perfectly punchable? He looks perfectly punchable."  
Yang whistled, forgetting the earlier subject. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"  
"OH OF COURSE KNOCK THE LOCKSEED OUT OF HIS HAND AND UNLEASH AN EVIL FRUIT MONSTER!" Weiss snapped angrily. "What are you, insane?! Who in their right mind would give teenagers stuff like this anyway!? WHY WOULD YOU LET THAT THING GET STRONGER BY **EATING THEM**?!"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "But hey, it's pretty cool, rig-"  
"No."

"Okay."

Yang whistled. "You know, if there's one weapon I'd actually totally take from Gaim, I'd take the Pine flail thing. It looks amazing!"  
"It looks like someone froze a pineapple and attached an oversized pocket chain to it," Weiss remarked. "Hardly an elegant weapon of war."  
"It's called the _Pine Iron_ ," Yang explained, almost gushing. "How could I _not_ like a weapon called the _Pine_ _Iron_?"

 _Episode 3_

"I can't believe this buffoonery of screwing around with eldritch fruit monsters is _encouraged_ ," Weiss muttered. "This is like using Grimm to settle cooking competitions!"

Yang sighed. "Dammit, Kouta, don't quit your job! Don't you know how _hard_ it is to get a job?!"

"I'm still in disbelief you _have_ a job. And have held it down for almost a year now," the heiress remarked. "Where do you even work? Do you work for some criminal or something?"

"Hey!" Yang protested, frowning "I actually _have_ a legitimate job!"  
"Then why won't you tell us where you work?!"  
"Why do you care so much? Are you going to stalk me~?" The brawler teased her, causing Weiss to cringe.

"Ugh, no! I just…..whatever, fine, don't tell us," the heiress sighed. "Okay. Also….oh, great. Now _Kaito_ has one of those belts. Give the guy who tells kids that power is everything power over fruit monsters from the Zipper Forest! That's going to end well!"

Ruby stared at the screen, blinking. "Benefitting others? What, really? Well, I guess making money off the Inves fights isn't benefitting anyone….."  
"It's not like he got it from _killing_ someone!" Weiss pointed out with a quivering finger. "Guy worked hard for that money and she won't even take it. I can see her logic, but it's still pretty stupid-oh, what, now he's a _banana_ knight! A _banana knight_! How much more ridiculous can this get?!"  
Yang whistled. "I dunno, Baron's design is pretty cool-"

"You liked a weapon because it was a pun on golf clubs!"

"Now, an actual Rider-on-Rider fight!" Ruby cheered. "Maybe we'll actually see…..wait, wait, what?! They get bikes instead?!"

"So they have fruit swords and flower bikes," Weiss stated, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Great. That's….that's just great. What next, giant fruit robots?!"

 _Episode 4_

"Yes, give a bunch of teenagers the power to go into the literal forest from hell!" Weiss remarked. "If this backfires on them, I won't be surprised-oh, look, it already is! Well, guess we know where Sid's getting those Driver things from. Big surprise, Kouta, this is what happens to people who screw around with stupid things!"

Yang raised a finger. "Isn't the white Rider also screwing around with stupid things, though?"  
"Yes, but he looks competent!" the heiress retorted. "At least he might know how to do it instead of using it for some dance team buffoonery!"

Ruby nodded slowly. "I already don't like Invitto's leader. He looks….shifty."

"It's always the good-looking guys with glasses," Yang pointed out. "You watch. I've seen enough anime to know."  
"This isn't even an anime!" Weiss commented. "This is a live-action show! How could you possibly call that from that logic?!"

"It's not like anime's _that_ different from a TV show anyway!"

The heiress shrugged at that, conceding the argument. "Fair enough. Oh…..and now he's given up because one guy handed him his backside. Get over it! What did you expect when you were screwing around with stuff like this?!"

"I mean, it's not like he expected some guy to come in and hand him his ass," Yang reminded her. "Iunno, I'd be pretty spooked if that kinda thing happened to me."  
"Oh, so Micchy's a manipulative one, is he?" Weiss continued, raising her eyebrow. "….I don't like him. He seems like he'll do something stupid. Or worse!"

"Ooh, look at you, getting all genre-savvy," Yang teased, grinning.  
"Maybe it's because you two dunces keep grabbing me and forcing me to watch these things!"

"Well, you never stop us~ Maybe you like it after all."

"Yeah, yeah," the heiress waved her off. "Oh, that's new. A dragon-themed grape person. Well, at least it looks-wait, no, I'd be too nice. It still looks garish."

Ruby seemed exasperated. "And here I was, thinking you'd actually like it."

 _Episode 5_

"Oh? _Now_ you think it's dangerous, Kouta, to use those Sengoku Driver things?!" Weiss snapped. "NOW you think it's dangerous, after that white Rider beats you down?! Might as well let him keep the Driver, at least he seems smart enough to deal with it!"

"He's even younger than Kouta is, you know," Yang reminded her. "And you just said you didn't like him."

"I said he was smart, not that I liked the idea of him having the thing," Weiss corrected her. "I just think Micchy or whatever is a better chance than the dunce who tried to use his powers to _get someone off a tree instead of just catching them_."

Ruby pouted. "Oh, that's not fair! What, you can use Inves AND Rider powers?!"

"For a man who talks about power a lot, Kaito's rather keen on using his minions," the heiress remarked. "Tch. Oh, NOW that your friend's having his backside handed to him, only NOW do you fight! Finally, Kouta. Keep it up and I might actually respect you."

"Yeah! Get 'im!" Ruby cheered.

"Why is Ruby so into Kamen Rider now, anyway?" Weiss inquired, to which Yang replied with another shrug.

"I think it's all the cool weapons and armor they use. I don't think she much cares for the plot."  
Weiss 'eyes narrowed. "As expected, it's the 'coolness' she's concerned with."

"Hey, weapons are a legitimate hobby!" The reaper protested. "Too little people appreciate the craftsmanship of good weapons!"

"YOU'RE FAWNING OVER AN ORANGE SLICE WITH A HANDLE AND A PINEAPPLE ON A POCKET CHAIN!" Weiss cried, causing Ruby to pout, looking away guiltily.

"It's a _nice-looking_ orange slice with a handle…."  
"Great, now even more people want to screw around with these things," Weiss sighed as Gridon and Kurokage made their first appearance. "I'm beginning to think Sid gave them the Drivers _because_ they'd blow themselves up with them. Seems like that Takatora guy knows about it anyway."

* * *

 _Episode 6_

"See? What'd I tell you? Glasses guys are always jerks!" Yang declared triumphantly. "I don't know _where_ Kaito got off thinking they're trustworthy, honestly."

"KOUTA WHY ARE YOU SAVING HIM?!" Weiss shrieked. "HE'S YOUR RIVAL!"

"Can't stop a hero from being a hero," Yang wistfully mused. The heiress simply clapped her palm to her forehead, groaning.

"Dust help me with these dunces," she uttered. "At this point, there's going to be something far worse than this and they're going to be stumbling around in the dark like a pair of idiots. They're reaching Jaune levels. _Jaune_."

Ruby frowned. "Hey, Jaune's not that bad…..or that strong."

"It took him three years being trained by the _best Huntress in two Kingdoms_ to get anywhere close to being good. Also took him three years to _admit he liked her back, too_. I'd say these jokers are barely better-" Weiss grumbled. "Of course. _OF COURSE_ you reject him because _HIS STAR SIGN IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH YOURS_! Please, _please_ tell me this dolt of a patissier doesn't get a Driver, I think I might just jump out the dorm window if he does."  
"Nope, the dolts from Team Red Hot do!" Ruby said, as if this would placate her lover. The heiress groaned once more.

"Perfect. Like, someone just give _Mai_ the belt already, she's clearly better qualified to-OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT IDIOT BAKER GOT THE BELT!?" The heiress cried in surprise. "What, did he-oh, of course. He _did_ literally beat it out of them. Why am I surprised? The man's built like a _brick_! And ex-military!"

"Explains a lot, he's handing those two their backsides," Yang mused. "Guess we might have a competitor for most kick-ass Armored Rider."  
"I'd call you on cursing, but at this point, I think it's just a moot point," the heiress calmly remarked, shaking her head.

 _Episode 7_

"Oh, of course, brag about beating a bunch of kids as an ex-military glorified house baker," Weiss muttered. "Art my backside, even you shouldn't screw with things like these! Especially considering _you use them on kids_!"

"He's got strange standards, that guy," Yang pointed out. "Seriously."

Weiss rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, so, now we get all of the goons working on this; Micchy's brother, the man who looks like a drug dealer and this weird DJ who is somehow _also_ linked to this whole conspiracy. Well, this ought to be interesting-oh, wow. Of course. Beat up a kid and then _give him back the thing so you can beat him up again_! How _strong_ of you, Mister Ex-Military Muscleman!"

Ruby frowned slightly. "Eh….I think he's a….little weird. He's not that bad, right?"

"THE IDIOT DROPPED THE LOCKSEEDS!" Weiss roared. "What are you _doing_?! Great, now one of those Inves things might _eat_ the Lockseed and get stronger! Buffoon…"

Yang whistled, giggling as Suika Arms was used for the first time. "Well, I guess you did call it, huh?"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THEY ACTUALLY DID THAT?!" The heiress shrieked, before restoring herself to calmness by breathing in deeply, in and out. "Are you telling me….they actually. Made. A. _Watermelon. Robot. Lockseed_. I'm….I'm lost for words."  
Weiss hung her head in defeat. "I'm lost. I'm honestly lost. This….this show has no shame. Absolutely none. Who did you say made this?"  
"The same guy who made _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_!" Ruby cheerfully reminded her. Weiss' brow furrowed and her face seemed even more despairing.

"…..he's lost it. Completely. FRUIT! SAMURAI! WHAT IS THIS?! AND NOW THAT IDIOT BAKER IS RUNNING AWAY!"

Yang snorted, whispering over to her sister. "Worth it."

"You always like pissing off Weiss," Ruby chided her older sister, frowning. "Didn't you guys go over this ages ago?"  
"Hey, I'm not the one who chose to take the bet. Weiss could've walked away, I pointed out as much," the brawler sighed, but shook her head anyway. "Yeah, you're right. Still, she's really getting into this."

"…..true," the reaper smiled. "I suppose there's that."

 _Episode 8_

"Oh, good job, Mai!" Weiss grumbled. "Why. Why in the name of Dust would you _venture into one of those entrances_ _ **without Kouta**_?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Yuya's probably dead anyway! Kouta's probably _wearing his belt_!"

Yang cringed slightly, being reminded of her own past. "Yeah…..yeah, true, true. Hey, at least Kaito's there, right?"  
"Yes, the guy who also beat the stuffing out of Kouta at least twice and is completely obsessed with power," the heiress retorted. "I feel reassured of her safety already."

Ruby's silver eyes blinked, as she looked surprised. "Awww…..poor Kaito. He's been screwed over by Yggdrasil really badly. That explains a little….."

"Yes, beating people up over a _dance stage_ is _totally_ explicable by a tragic backstory!" Weiss hissed. "Oh, wonderful. So both brothers are manipulative and probably evil. Great."

"Hey, I'd totally go for one of those motorcycles Kouta was using if my own one wasn't so good," Yang mused. "Maybe Micchy wants one of those."

"How do you even knock yourself out like that in armor like _that_?!" Weiss cried exasperatedly, gesturing at the screen. "Seriously? Well, I suppose we've been through this already. Anyway-oh, well, I should've seen _this_ one coming too. An Inves their normal weapons couldn't dent."

"Eh…..the Mango Punisher," Yang tilted her hand. "Eh. I think it's not the best weapon they designed. That and the Kiwi Gekirin."  
"How do you even _know_ the name of these weapons?" Weiss blinked. The brawler shrugged casually.

"It's all there in the manual. Well, all there in the wiki." Yang reminded her. "Come on, Weiss. Do your homework."

"Oh boy. Portals are opening to this Helheim place all on their own," Weiss remarked. "Well, seems Kouta and Micchy have their work cut out for them, especially with that Bravo idiot going around and beating up the only people who can kill Inves!"

 _Episode 9_

Weiss was almost impressed. "Wow. It's getting this bad this early. It looks as if I may yet be impressed. So none of the idiots want to help fight the Inves. Even though _they've been using the things to kill each other_!"

Yang shrugged. "Well, what can you do when you give teens that kinda power, hm?"  
"We _were_ teens when we became Huntresses and we still were more responsible than these idiots!" The white-haired girl rejected her conclusion. "They're playing around with literal forces of eldritch capability and they're treating them like toys!"

"We had better responsibility than this! Even you did! Even _Jaune_ did!"

Ruby blinked. "Huh. That's….that's actually pretty clever, tracking the thing. Aaaand….well, I think it finally hit Micchy who his brother is."  
"I'm actually surprised that Takatora hasn't figured out his _brother_ is playing him, to be quite honest," Weiss muttered. "And….oh. Well, at least the civilians don't look like complete morons. Of course, now _Yggdrasil_ is your typical evil company who wants to cover _everything_ up now. Great."

"Well, I mean, if you told me that there was an evil dimension of fruit-eating abominations who want to kill us," Yang admitted, shrugging. "I'd either say you were stupid or I'd panic and send all my family out of the city. Zawame's even worse than Vale; at least _we_ know the Grimm are around, they don't even know the Inves are appearing out of nowhere!"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. It's….it's not an ideal situation. Especially considering the only people in the whole city who can fight the Inves are all, with one exception, trying to kill each other."

"Exactly!" Weiss snapped. "What are these idiots doing?! Can we just, you know, all work together? Dust help me. Are we watching this whole series? It's forty episodes!"  
Yang nodded. "Yep. We're watching it all. And I'm not leaving until I get my twenty Lien."  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "Please."  
"You've been snapping at the series the whole time, which usually means you like it, hm?" The brawler teased her. The heiress huffed.

"Tch. On your life, Xiao Long. On your _life_ I'm losing this bet."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPISODE COUNT: 9/47**

 **A/N: Yeah, there's 47 episodes. I'm skipping Episode 30 because it's only the Kikaider REBOOT Promotional Episode, and therefore irrelevant to Gaim's storyline (having already watched it). Normally, this would be where I do 10 episodes, but I feel that having 10 and 11, as they are a two-parter, at the beginning of the next chapter made more sense. However, I've tried my best to get this out, and I think I should be less troubled with work for a while, and next time, we'll be heading up to episode 21, hopefully!**

 **Anyway, onto the PSA. I hear that there's been some concerns with people posting reviews saying that reaction stories, which have grown pretty common in the time I've been around in the RWBY archive, are against the rules. I've also had some people tell me that they're concerned that people may come to me to convince me to shut down Weiss Reacts.**

 **Now, that is technically true; it is against site rules to use a specific kind of story, called the MST genre, to react to a story. For those of you guys unaware of the rules, MST stands for Mystery Science Theatre, which was a really popular show about criticising really bad films. In the lingo of this website, the genre indicates stories that use dialogue from the original story or show interlaced with dialogue of the reacting characters. Now, this genre was banned for several reasons, including that the people who were reacted to in this matter were both having this done to them without their permission, and people were often insulting them personally instead of providing criticism to their stories.**

 **I am here to assuage fears that I am in violation of these rules. I'm not violating that rule for the simple reason that my content does not follow the same format as MST. The very text of the rule specifically says that "comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story" is banned; anyone who has read the Reactsverse for a decent amount of time can figure out that my stories are not like that.**

 **If you didn't read all of that, here's a rundown; My content is not in violation of site rules, so if anyone does post a review telling people my fics are against site rules, feel free to pap them on the back of the head.**

 **Anyway, so, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	49. Weiss Reacts to Kamen Rider Gaim, Part 2

**Weiss Reacts to Kamen Rider Gaim, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Weiss Reacts! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, the main reason I stopped is because I actually went off to marathon Gaim** _ **again**_ **, and then college kicked me in the nuts repeatedly, had me over its lap and paddled me and then walked away with my wounded body left in an alleyway. I mean what? Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's get on with the chapter, I'm sure you guys have been waiting for Weiss to lose her marbles over things! Or maybe not. I don't know anymore.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise- SCREW VOLUME 4 EPISODE 2.**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim belongs to Toei Company.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Episode 10_

"Oh, sneaky little…."Weiss muttered, looking almost impressed. "Of course. Sack the others to get at the white Rider while you skulk around the forest full of fruit monsters and to find your friend, who is probably dead. Well, I can't deny the effort's _there_."

Yang shrugged casually. "Well, think about it. The white Rider's probably going to kick all their as- _butts_ , I said _butts_ -, so if Kouta can be nowhere near that while he finds out more, the better for him right?"

"I'm personally surprised," the heiress admitted. "He's been a complete dunce for the last ten episodes. Oh, wonderful, and now the idiot baker is joining in."  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Ruby pointed out helpfully. "He's from the military, so maybe he'll beat up the guy in white, right?"

"This is a kids' show," the heiress retorted, scoffing. "If anything, the older you are, the more likely you are to _lose_ to kids."

The reaper looked down. "That's….true."

Weiss groaned. "Oh, of course, they're _already_ cheating with the Inves. Why did I _not_ see that coming?"  
"Well, I guess we figured out who the white Rider is," Yang declared.

"To _nobody's_ surprise whatsoever," Weiss completed for her. "Seriously? This was meant to be a surprise?"

The reaper looked excited. "It's all going to kick off now, right? We're going to see a real fight?"  
"Why are you getting excited about a bunch of children blowing each other up with fruit…..weapons," Weiss started berating Ruby, before realising her own folly. "Ah."

Ruby's eyes practically sparkled with excitement as she slowly nodded.

"…I'm surprised you found time to love me, between your cookie fetish and your weapon obsession," the heiress half-chided, half-teased her partner. "One thinks that someone might not be able to get between those."

"I-It's not an obsession!" Ruby protested, puffing her cheeks out and pouting. "It's a healthy adolescent weapon fascination!"

"I think you got that line wrong," Yang piped in, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think Lilly censored herself like that."

"Of _course_ she wouldn't," Weiss grumbled. "That girl's even more perverted than you are…."

 _Episode 11_

"You know, I never did understand how you can use a shield to beat people up," Weiss muttered. "Isn't it impractical to hit someone with the thing you're using to protect yourself?"

Yang shrugged. "Well, it's a big chunk of heavy metal. I think that'd hurt _pretty_ bad."  
"Well, actually, a shield could be used as a weapon, if it's heavy enough," Ruby began pointing out in a professional tone. "True, you'd leave yourself open, but then you'd also stun the enemy if you hit it right. Then again, maybe the defensive benefits of a shield are more useful than a weapon at that particular moment, so it might not be so easily ignored….."

"I forgot how much of a weapon nut my girlfriend was," Weiss muttered exasperatedly as the reaper continued explaining the intricacies of the uses of a shield as a weapon. "…..and you would think they'd all learn _not_ to fight the clearly more skilled guy in white, but _nooo_. Well, first Rider's out."

…

"You would think that this Bravo guy would _quit_ already," the heiress remarked. "Well, at least you can't fault his determination to ruin everything for people he barely knows."

Yang nodded in agreement. "He's like Team Rocket. Or, well, Roman before he flipped sides. He's the kinda villain who you know's absolutely powerless but is really fun."  
"Yeah, I think you and I see him completely differently."

….

 _Episode 12_

"Of all possible times after you find out that there's a _whole_ world out there where these evil monsters of eternal suffering are coming from, you decide that _now_ would be the time _not_ to transform?!" Weiss shrieked for the umpteenth time. "…not that I can't fault their logic, but come on! I'd think the Inves are a worse threat than Yggdrasil!"

"Well, I mean, they have the guy who can basically fight everyone there to a standstill," Ruby pointed out. "They basically have the biggest guns."

"Still!"

Yang popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "We're getting _interesting_ now~"

"Big surprise, the evil guy in glasses ditched you, Hase," the heiress remarked. "And now he wants to go join the buffoon in the spiky armor. Well then."

"Two dunces are better than one?" Ruby hopefully pointed out.

"Their duncery cancels out the potential benefits. Of course they aren't!"

….

 _Episode 13_

Weiss exhaled deeply. "Okay, that's a lot worse than the Grimm. They give you a virus that makes their _food_ grow out of you!"  
"Well, I told you this series wasn't _just_ for kids, didn't I?"  
"That doesn't meant the whole fruit gimmick _still_ isn't stupid!"

Ruby groaned. "Oh, they're making things worse now…"

"Are you kidding me? Why would this moron _not_ fight against the Inves himself!? Zawame's hero my backside…." the heiress hissed. "…..well done, Bravo. You managed to piss off Kouta AND Kaito to the point they fought against you. The _archenemies_ tag-teamed to wipe you out. When does _that_ even happen?"

"You'd be surprised," the brawler suggested. "Besides, Kaito's a jerk, not evil. Oren's just a bigger jerk than he is. You know, like Kyoko."  
"Oh, don't even _remind_ me of that show…..oh. Wonderful. Now the white Rider's even stronger AND Hase's now a horrific monster from another dimension!" Weiss threw her hands up in the air. "Why would you even _eat_ those things?! Did he _want_ to die?"  
The reaper frowned. "Oh that's hardly fair, _Weiss_. Not everyone learned not to eat unknown food like we did."  
"I still can't believe they thought showing what happens when people ate Claymore Mushrooms was a good idea to _eight year olds_ ," Yang reminisced, shuddering at the memory.

….

 _Episode 14_

"Don't make it any more painful than it has to be and _kill_ him," Weiss stressed, rubbing the side of her head. "He _was_ human. He _isn't_ now. Or, at least…..not in any state to listen anymore."

"Well, what would you do if I turned into a Grimm and you had to kill me?" Yang inquired curiously.

"Stab you. Without hesitation." Weiss didn't miss a beat.

The brawler's eyes narrowed. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"…..honestly, though, I don't know. Don't ask me those kinds of questions, it's not that serious!"

Ruby cringed. "Well, I guess we know what happened to the old leader of Gaim now…."  
"To nobody's surprise, Kouta killed him," the heiress declared, completely unsurprised by the twist. "Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming, but still….."

Yang concurred with a nod. "Well, to be fair to him, not like he could've known eating Helheim Fruits turns you into a monster of eternal suffer."

"Of course, he hasn't the guts to kill him and gets kidnapped by Yggdrasil AND watches him die anyway. So much for heroism."

…..

 _Episode 15_

"….so this DJ Sagara guy is apparently….playing Yggdrasil against themselves too?" Weiss remarked, scratching her head. "This is utterly ridiculous. Just _who_ is he supposed to be anyway?"

"Probably the guy who kicked this whole thing off," Yang suggested. "He certainly looks shifty enough, what with the whole 'busting Kouta outta jail' deal and all, but….."

"I'm not liking this one bit," the heiress remarked. "Not liking this at all."

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe he's just being nice. Not everyone's always trying to scheme around each other, Weiss."  
"Not here. I have a feeling it's one of those kinds of series where everyone backstabs each other on a whim," the heiress grumbled. "So, in short, the ones I hate."

"I'm not losing this bet, dammit!" Yang declared. "You're going to _love_ Gaim if it's the last thing I bet on!"

"Yeah, well, get ready to quit betting."

* * *

 _Episode 16_

"Oh, good grief," Weiss grumbled. "Yes, use the evil monsters that come from the forest that has fruits that turn you into a horrific monster or into transformation trinkets as _jewellery thieves_. Excellent job! Might as well start leaving the Helheim Fruits out in a bowl with a sign saying "Eat Me"!"

"Well, that's one way to be creative with those things, you can't fault them on that," Yang replied, still frowning. "Not endorsing it, though…"

"…..oh, let me guess what Micchy saw," Weiss tapped her chin. "Maybe it's the _last_ civilization these guys took over. Either that or he saw them acting like humans."

'… _..when did Weiss get so savvy?'_ Yang thought to herself, frowning. _'At this rate, she'll be even better than me at it.'_

…..

 _Episode 17_

Weiss grew even more irritated, if such a thing was possible. "Oh come on! Really?! And now he's turning on him, too. Calling it now, he leaves Kouta to die in Helheim sometime after shooting him in the back."  
"You know, if someone tried to kidnap Ruby to bait me out," Yang mused. "I wouldn't negotiate for her."

"You'd break their legs and take a page out of Nora's book?" Weiss suggested. The brawler stared at her as if she was insane.

"No, of course not."

"Oh?" The heiress was intrigued now. "What, then?"  
"No, Nora would be _lenient_ compared to what I'd do. They'd _wish_ you had Nora instead of me."

Yang even winked as if she'd simply said that she was going out to town for a walk or that she was going to go play video games.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Hehehe….luckily, I won't get kidnapped, so you don't have to do that. Right? Riiiiiight."

' _Right now, my own sister scares me more than the Grimm,'_ Ruby thought, shuddering.

…..

 _Episode 18_

"You would think these people would jump at the chance to prove they'd be the best dancers in the city and to get people off their backs," Weiss complained. "Seriously, what is it with these shows and people never getting along without having the villains almost literally lighting fires underneath their feet?"

"Poor communication kills, and people like 'em some violence," Yang pointed out, with another shrug. "'Sides, makes for good television, right?"

The heiress grumbled irritably, as she often did. "Good television my foot. Just once I'd like to have these kinds of issues actually resolved halfway through the show instead of right at the end. Oh, that's just…..just wonderful. Hello, Bravo, as if we didn't already need enough stupid, now you're going to show up and throw a bunch of monsters at people? Obsessed much?"

"Well, he _is_ a war vet," the brawler reminded Weiss. "Maybe he's just getting bored or something. Still seems pretty scummy to do that to a bunch of kids."

"And you wonder why I hate him, Yang."

…

 _Episode 19_

Weiss' irritation continued to mount with the show as she continued watching. "….you know, if you just _explained_ what was the actual deal with the Helheim Forest, maybe you wouldn't need to beat each other up so much. I'm seriously starting to hate this trope."

"Hey, sometimes it can lead to good things, right?" Yang offered up weakly.

' _Dammit! I'm losing Weiss. At this rate, I'm going to lose this bet…..'_

"…Micchy, for the _love_ of all Dust, STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE!" the heiress yelled at the screen. "Good DUST, I seriously hate him already. Get Kaito to beat some sense into him, since there's no way Kouta will do it."

Ruby chuckled. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?"

"No! Seriously, what aren't you two getting? The only reason I'm still here is that this show hasn't done anything stupid enough to make me leave!" Weiss retorted, seething. "Ugh-wait. Wait. Did he actually offer to explain what's going on? Good Dust, _finally_. We might be getting somewhere today!"

…..

 _Episode 20_

"...of all the times to decide not to fight the monsters, you decide it's when they're actually former people and it's when you know THAT THIS WILL HAPPEN HERE IF YOU DON'T?!" Weiss snapped. "Come ON, Kouta! For a hero, you're kind of a coward! Get over it already!"

"Hey, there's worse, right?" Yang pointed out. "He could be Shinji."

"…..who even _is_ Shinji?! I don't watch anime, Yang. You know this!"

"You seriously haven't heard? Y'know, 'get in the freaking robot, Shinji'? That?"

"You know I have other things in my life aside from whatever shenanigans you get up to, right?"

The brawler was simply completely and utterly shocked. Weiss shrugged, continuing to watch the show.

"…..wonderful. And now we know that, aside Micchy's brother, the company responsible for saving the world are a bunch of scumbags. This situation's going to just get worse and worse, isn't it?"

Yang simply nodded, not bothering to argue. "Well, what can you expect from the guy who wrote _Madoka Magica_ , am I right?"

"This story started with dance teams and _fruit ninjas_ , not the literal _apocalypse_."

* * *

 _Episode 21_

"…..you know what, I'm not even surprised by the fact that Yggdrasil's big tower building is actually a massive weapon to destroy literally the whole city," Weiss remarked resignedly. "Because of course it is."

"Well, when the apocalypse is probably going to come and turn everyone into fruit zombies living in a giant forest, burning everything to the ground seems like a fair option," Yang commented. "I mean, I'd totally do that if it was a choice between becoming a fruit zombie or burning everything down to protect people."

"It'd probably work, too," Ruby added, before frowning. "…..if he didn't have a mad scientist and a bunch of crazy people as underlings."

The heiress simply pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is going to blow up in someone's face soon enough. In _whose_ face, I'm not sure."

….

 _Episode 22_

"…..now _that_ surprised me," Weiss conceded, as the reveal about Yggdrasil's plan to protect humanity was made. "…still a bad situation, but at least someone's trying to do something about it aside from burn literally everyone down. Now if only they'd start _telling each other that_. Seriously, can you people communicate?!"

"I mean, to be fair, I don't think Takatora wants this random guy muscling in on his operation," Ruby pointed out rationally. "Maybe he's one of those types who thinks they can handle the problem on their own."

"Considering his underlings are all insane or sociopaths, I think he's even stupider than the guy he thinks he's fooling. I mean seriously?!" Weiss complained. "Oh. NOW it hits him that he probably killed his friend in the first episode. _Now_ it does. You should've figured that out ten episodes ago when Hase turned!"

….

 _Episode 23_

Weiss, for once, was not irritated by the show.

"Well done. Now we're getting somewhere with this whole mess," the heiress declared with relief, an impressed expression on her face as Gaim destroyed the Scalar System. "Now that Kouta's stopped crying about something he literally should've figured out ages ago and actually has a thing to fight Yggdrasil with, maybe they'll quit trying to get him out the way and _fix_ this."

Yang smirked to herself.

' _Excellent. I might just have Weiss hooked in yet. Just need to get her to finish the show, is all, and that bet is_ _ **mine**_ **.'**

…..

 _Episode 24_

"And of _course_ they prove me immediately wrong," Weiss grumbled. "Nope, the Over Lord Inves or whatever just _have_ to be stupidly powerful. That's not even _fair_."

"We're just over halfway through the series. What did you expect?" Yang inquired, genuinely curious.

"Not _this_! Good Dust, how much _weaker_ than the Overlords is humanity if they can beat up the only people who can do _something_ against them?!"

…..

 _Episode 25_

"NOW you realise that things aren't all about dancing teams anymore!" Weiss snapped. "Good grief, how did this guy get into the military?! Is he seriously not understanding there's something wrong with the world?!"

"He's comic relief," Ruby remarked with a shrug. "Maybe he's just oblivious."

"Yang's comic relief and she's nowhere near as oblivious. An idiot, maybe, but not oblivious."

"Aw, _thanks_ ," the brawler drily replied. "Nice to know you love me too, Weiss darling."

"…might as well try to finish this show," the heiress commented. "At least it might be getting somewhere soon enough."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **Episode Count: 25/47**

* * *

 **A/N: Heh. I suppose I owe you guys an explanation about where I've been since the last update.**

 **Well, part of that has to do with real life. I've had plenty on my plate these last few months, both mandatory and self-inflicted; exams, family meetings, university applications, and of course I've also been distracted IRL with video games (recently got into** _ **Overwatch**_ **and been distracted by** _ **Warframe**_ **, and of course** _ **Shadows of Valentia**_ **'s been great) and anime (if any of you have been following the last fic I uploaded, you'll know I've been watching** _ **Your Lie in April**_ **, among other things).**

 **But a large part of it has been my waning interest in RWBY, caused by a variety of issues I've had with the show that, until now, I've not really had a chance to get off my chest. To anyone who might disagree, this is just my personal opinion; don't take me as some sort of authority on RWBY.**

 **Volume 3's ending was, for me, mostly perfect. The only thing I did not like, and to this day still cannot come to terms with, was Pyrrha's death, which was, for me, a massive turn-off from the show. Truth be told, I didn't actually like Pyrrha originally; she mainly grew on me throughout Volumes 2 and 3, to the point that, by the time of the Volume 3 finale, she was (and remains) one of my absolute favourite characters from the show. It didn't just get to me as a fan, but as a writer, I found it such an awful waste of potential, and so utterly pointless from both an in-universe and real life perspective, that it more or less, to me, seemed as if the writers basically just needed to kill someone off to up the ante. I'll forget, for a moment, that the image of her death was one of the very first things Monty came up with for the series; it was just so utterly pointless from any perspective that I've considered that I personally felt as if it was merely just done because Monty thought it would look good. The ante was upped already from the moment Yang was framed and disqualified, or Penny died, or Beacon was blown up, or Yang lost an arm, or Ozpin was killed fighting Cinder; killing her off basically didn't do anything that we didn't already feel. It also required Pyrrha to grasp the idiot ball so hard in regards to dealing with Cinder that, the more I thought about it, the more I felt like her death was just so forced and contrived. I do know that other people don't feel the same way about it; I've watched many people give me explanations or heard many explanations as to why Pyrrha's death was a good move, a** _ **necessary**_ **move, but I've been unconvinced by any of them.**

 **However, Pyrrha alone wasn't enough to kick my interest in the show, as painful as losing her was. Although her death was a large part of why I lost interest in RWBY, it wasn't the only factor.**

 **Volume 4 was, for me, a massive disappointment. There were many parts I loved about it, don't get me wrong; more Ren and Nora is always good, and we finally got development for everyone's favourite underrated couple, more screentime for Qrow's nice, and we finally got to see Taiyang as a parent. However, for me, the many complaints I had about this volume outweighed what I liked about it massively. The climactic villain of the Volume, the Nuckelavee, was very impressive in appearance, but it was so utterly unrelated to the main arc of the series that I felt it was a massive letdown compared to the likes of Maiden!Cinder or even Roman. Fighting it was really only cathartic for Ren and Nora, which wouldn't have fallen so flat for me had they not introduced the Nuckelavee literally less than half a volume before ending it. Tyrian would've been a far better choice, but again, they failed on this front; having him essentially take Qrow out of the fight, while menacing, was a waste of what could've been a great final battle for the Volume. I also felt that Blake was a hell of a lot less sympathetic than she has been for the last three Volumes; I understand she's trying to push people away, but that doesn't excuse how badly she treats Sun, who, as far as I can see, is literally just trying to be the best friend he can be, which irritates me, given Blake is probably my second favourite. And of course, my absolute favourite, even above Blake and Pyrrha, which as you should all have figured by now is Weiss, spends most of the Volume literally powerless and trapped in the Schnee family home. The pacing of the Volume was pretty slow, too; in the larger scale of things, nothing really happened, and the big reveal about the headmaster of Haven was a last-minute thing that served more to attempt to build hype for the next Volume than anything else. In my personal opinion, Volume 4's entire arc, in any other show, could and should be condensed into a three-parter, several episodes to portray the protagonists' recovery from Volume 3, and then the main plot could continue. And the more they portrayed Jaune and Ruby's reactions to Pyrrha's death, the more her death smacked of pointlessness to me; a perfectly good character, one who, in my opinion, was utterly underrated, was reduced to a plot device, a motivation for the main characters to move on. That was merely the cherry on top of a Volume that, for me, was my least favourite, even beyond the Jaunedice arc of Volume 1 or the unsatisfying ending to Volume 2.**

 **Again, take my opinion with a grain of salt. I am stating an opinion, not challenging anyone's enjoyment of the show.**

 **These two factors were my main reasons for losing interest in RWBY. I was honestly more disappointed than furious; RWBY seemed so promising during Volume 3, and although I was willing to let Pyrrha go, I was NOT willing to let Volume 4's absolute disappointment slide so easily. Hence, I left RWBY behind, moved on, and did other things, leaving this fic in the dust.**

 **However, as time moved on, I resolved that I needed to finish this. I had so many plans for this fic, so many things I had left to do. It feels fitting that I'm writing this and submitting this days before the premiere of Volume 5- which, I hope, moves a hell of a lot faster than Volume 4-, because I decided, when I decided to do this, that the show must go on, and that I had to give RWBY a second chance, a clean slate. After all, I still love the setting, and the characters are still great, and I'd feel like a hypocrite if, after saying so long ago the show must go on after Monty's death, I abandoned my story for a far pettier reason.**

 **So, in short, I lost interest in RWBY, and I got my groove back, and that's why I'm here. Because the show must go on.**

 **Anyway, as to how the rest of the Reactsverse will go, I do have updates lined up. I have decided to prioritise this,** **Corrin Reacts** **and the other two fics coming out tonight because I already have updates lined up for them; the others (** **Lucina Reacts** **,** **Hajime Reacts** **, Corrin Reacts Gaiden and ****Homura Reacts Redux )** **will get updates in the coming weeks when I get time to sit down and write them. I've decided to see them all to the finish; it'd be an injustice not to.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed everything prior to my rant (and sorry for bothering you all with it, but I just needed to get it off my chest for once), and please leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, responses, reviews and thoughts and I hope you have a GREAT day. Until next time!**


End file.
